Stolen
by Pixeleve
Summary: One kit. Stolen as a mere newborn. Red eyes and black pelt don't appeal much to others and most dislike her. But little did anyone know, her fate is a hard one. Filled with sorrow, love, adventure and your average she cat stubbornness, she's got more to discover than just herself. Switching Clans, leaving the clans and bearing half-clan kits; those are the least of her troubles.R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**I'm stuck on Destiny and Unacceptable so it'll be a but before they update, so come check this one.**

**EDIT: here's the rewritten prologue! It's got better detail and it's longer. Enjoy it.**

Shrieks and hisses filled the cool night air of the RiverClan camp as ThunderClan charged through the barrier, trampling over the reeds.

A dusky brown tom crept into the nursery, glancing backwards nervously. He was suddenly met with claws to his face. A sandy-ginger queen with black stripes stood over five meek kits, her eyes dark and slitted and lips peeled back into a snarl.

The ThunderClan intruder smirked ever so slightly, his eyes glinting dangerously. He slammed a forepaw harshly down the ginger queen's head, nipping at her tail and reaching for the kits.

"No!" The queen screamed. "Not my kits!" She flung at him, battering his sides. The tomcat flinched, but he fell onto his back, crushing the queen beneath him.

As the ThunderClan tom got up, the queen did not. He laughed to himself, snatching up three kits, his jaws wouldn't hold the other two, a black she kit and a light grey tabby she kit.

The dusky brown tom began to flee, but powerful teeth bit down into his flank. He screeched in pain, the kits in his jaws meeting the remaining two she kits.

The queen pulled her fangs out, pummeling into him, and raking his muzzle. The ThunderClan tom lashed his hind claws into her underbelly, her face twisted in pain as she landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Unsure of which kits to take, the dusky brown tom chose the black she kit this time, leaving the dark tabby she kit behind, and easily choosing the two toms.

The RiverClan yowled and hissed after him, tears falling onto the hard ground as the remaining kits squealed pitifully.

As ThunderClan retreated, a black tom with ginger paws and a white muzzle burst into the nursery. "Our kits?"

The queen shook her head, wincing as she stood. "The flea-bag left Palefeather's kits and stole ours!" The queen collapsed to the ground, patting scraps of moss on her bleeding stomach.

Her mate let her lean on his shoulder as the queen stared up at the stars through a hole in the roof of the den. "May StarClan light their paths." She faced the black tom.

"I'm sorry, I've failed you and them." Her gaze turned back to the sky. "Stay safe, my daughter. You were always the weakest, may your brothers protect you..." Her voice was soft with pain and choked with tears, but strong with love.

**A/N**

**What'd y'all think? Brill? Not? I'll be accepting OCs, if anyone wants. Sorry if it was short.**

**EDIT: in case you couldn't tell, the two she kits left behind were Juniperfur, and her dead sister, Splashpaw, who were Splashkit and Juniperkit then.**


	2. Chapter 1: Swimming Lessons

**A/N**

**Nothing really to say... Except, A BIG SHOUTOUT TO AVOLOWOLF11CC FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! HERE'S A TUB OF ICE CREAM! XD**

**EDIT: Some of the first few chapters were bothering with my old writing technique so I updated them. Nothing much changed, don't worry.**

Hawkkit snapped her eyes open, the flame of battle still burning in her chest and the blood roaring in her ears. She took a deep breath, easing her quickened heartbeat. It had seemed so..._real._ Hawkkit's mind swirled with questions, making her dizzy and dots invading her vision. That dream had become a second world to her, plaguing her since as long as she could remember.

Hawkkit rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking as she noticed her littermates were already up. Their nests were cold. She stretched her limbs, squinting as she stepped out of the nursery and into the bright, sunny clearing. Hawkkit curled her tail over her small paws as she sat down, cleaning stray moss that had clung to her fluffy white chest. _I want to help those kits! It's too weird to only dream one dream. Maybe it's sent from StarClan!... no, that's silly. i can't even do anything. I'm just a weak kit. _Then something hit her. Literally.

Hawkkit jumped to her paws, puffing up her black fur, but calmed down once she saw it was just her brother, Rainkit. "What was that for?!' Hawkkit huffed, rubbing her cheek where he had swatted her.

"Didn't you hear me? Great StarClan, you're always zoning out," Rainkit rolled his eyes. "It's our apprentice ceremony today, and you look like you just trudged through a tunnel of brambles!"

"I'm sorry, Rainkit," she mewed in annoyance as her other brother, Pinekit, and her only sister, Cardinalkit padded up to their other siblings. Hawkkit instantly began working on her ruffled pelt. She always slept so deeply that she practically collected all the moss from her bedding to her coat. Rainkit turned his head to Pinekit and Cardinalkit.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked curiously, peering at them intently with his light green eyes.

"Hey, we were just getting to know the warriors. We-" Pinekit was cut off by Cardinalkit shoving him aside. He puffed out his cheeks, furrowing his eyebrow as he was pushed to the ground.

"Yep! We are talking to everyone so we aren't assigned to anyone we don't know!" She boasted, and Hawkkit suddenly thought that wasn't such a bad idea.

_Maybe I should talk with someone. Snowwing seems like a nice- _Hawkkit stopped, staring in dread as her father, Smokestar- a dusky brown tom- let out a yowl to call the clan to the Tallrock. _Ugh, too late now._

Gingerroot, their mother, frantically raced from the nursery, grooming Cardinalkit quickly, then moving to the toms. Rainkit groaned at the ginger she cat's treatment, but Pinekit toughed it out with a stern expression. Smokestar had begun the ceremony, and soon enough, all four of them were standing at the base of the Tallrock.

Gingerroot never went to groom Hawkkit, but it didn't surprise her. Gingerroot didn't even bother to _name _Hawkkit when she was born, nor did Smokestar care.

Hawkkit sighed, beginning to groom her own black pelt, and attempting to smooth her fluffy white chest. Hawkkit looked at the leader, otherwise known as her father and forced a smile, trying to look pleasing to him. He didn't look at her and, instead of smiling back, he grinned at Cardinalkit, calling her up, making her Cardinalpaw and assigning her to Snowwing.

Hawkpaw felt her heart sink as her sister was given the warrior she wanted. Hawkpaw furiously spat out a clump of dry moss from her pelt.

Then Rainkit to Rainpaw, given to Mouseclaw, next was Pinekit, now Pinepaw and his mentor was Squirrelnose.

"Hawkkit," began her father, his voice droning monotony. Hawkkit stepped forward and vowed to remember this when she was as old as an elder, even if her mother and father didn't care. It was a huge moment that no one should forget.

"You've grown to the age of six moons and until you gain your warrior name, you'll be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Thornsnag." Hawkkit felt her blood run cold as ice.

Thornsnag was a young, bossy, and rude warrior, who'd only become a warrior just eight moons ago, a little before she was born, but he acted like a fresh apprentice. Rumor was Smokestar never made him a mentor because of his former mentor that died during an accident and Thornsnag was grieving like a mate would grieve a dead lover. She groaned softly as he strutted over, a shy smirk on his muzzle. She leaned forward gingerly, and as they were about to touch noses, he darted forward, crashing hard into his new apprentice.

She yelped, and felt her nose starting to gush blood. Hawkpaw pressed a paw to her aching nose in an attempt to stop the blood. It didn't work, and flowed threw the gaps in her paw. Thornsnag meekly apologized, looking flustered and worried. His littermate, Mintpaw, and her mentor, Redbreeze, ran out of the medicine den and Mintpaw began scolding her brother. Thornsnag flattened his ears, trying to protest, but his sister continued to growl at him. Redbreeze escorted Hawkpaw to her den, applying cobweb to stop the bleeding.

"Can I finish up?" Came the mew of Mintpaw, who'd finished hissing at Thornsnag.

"Sure," Redbreeze said, stepping back and Mintpaw patted Hawkpaw's nose.

"Can't I go? I'm still an apprentice, right?" Hawkpaw asked uncertainly.

Mintpaw's eyes became thoughtful, then she nodded. "He may've made you bleed, but the ceremony was finished, Hawk_paw_. You may go, just don't go smacking your nose any where."

She giggled then began talking to Redbreeze as Hawkpaw trotted out. She saw her littermates chatting with a cream she cat with grey paws, and a long-haired white tom with a short furred black chest and jay-blue eyes made his way over to her.

"Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw!" He cheered, although the ceremony was over.

"What?" She asked, but the tom only laughed.

"Well, since Thornsnag made you bleed, nobody could cheer your new name. So I am," he meowed, giving her shoulder a friendly nudge. He was called Jaypaw, he visited her in the nursery often, whenever he could, and he was the only cat, other than her siblings, that'd taken a liking to her.

"Hey, you and Jaypaw looked like opposites," giggled Cardinalpaw.

Hawkpaw pridefully puffed her chest out, while Jaypaw flattened his ears low in bashfulness at her comment.

"Whatever," Jaypaw snorted timidly, "come meet the other apprentices."

"That's Lightpaw," Jaypaw smiled at the cream she cat from earlier. "There's Flamepaw, but he's busy with the elders. Then me, who you already know." He gave a little laugh.

"Oh, um, cool," Hawkpaw laughed nervously. Lightpaw didn't even glance up at Hawkpaw. "Well, I should probably go meet Thornsnag. He's supposed to show me the territory." Jaypaw's face went wide in horror. He shook his head frantically.

"Oh? Then what do you think I should do?" Hawkpool teased, but she was still in a fuss from her incident with Thornsnag.

"How about, a little after dawn, you and I take a walk around the territory tomorrow? It'll help ya know it, and we can spend time to together," Jaypaw suggested, and Hawkpaw's spirit lifted, after Thornsnag hurt her, she'd been in a mood.

"Yes!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. Jaypaw smiled widely.

"Well then, let's eat." He mewed, padding out of the den and raced to the fresh-kill pile. A fat thrush and a small mouse lie in the pile. He picked up the thrush and padded back to Hawkpaw. "Sorry, there was only a skinny mouse and this." He apologized.

"No, no, it's alright, I don't mind sharing, I remember the Leaf-bare, back when we were both kits. Terrible, my littermates and I hardly ate, and after our mother's milk ran out, we had to be weaned early, it was just scary." Hawkpaw assured him, explaining the Leaf-bare, then shut her mouth. It seemed once she started talking, that her mouth got a mind of its own.

Jaypaw pushed the thrush over to Hawkpaw. "Here, have a bite." He offered, as she took a small bite, chewing slowly. "Eat fast," he mumbled through his mouthful. "No, if you eat slower, it'll give more energy." She said. As they finished, Jaypaw began rasping his tongue over Hawkpaw's ears. His tongue swept over gently and rhythmically, causing Hawkpaw to become drowsy. She closed her eyes, saying a quick 'good night' to Jaypaw.

She wrapped her tail around her three little kits, as a tom burst in the nursery, big, with a dusky brown pelt. "No!" She cried, trying to alert her mate. "Not my kits!"

...

"Stay safe my daughter. You were always the weakest, and your brothers will protect you."

...

A paw was poking Hawkpaw hard in her ribs. She hissed sleepily, only to see the face of Jaypaw, ears flat, eyes misty, and head hung low. He was always such a bashful and sensitive cat.

"Oh!" She mewed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." She apologized, giving his ears a quick lick.

He looked up into her eyes. "I just, I mean, you were screeching, like you were sad or angry or in pain, so I thought I should wake you," he muttered his voice getting quieter with every word.

"No, it's alright. Let's go see the territory." She meowed, making her way out of the den, and towards the camp entrance, or exit. Jaypaw quickly caught up, his pelt brushing against her pelt.

"Where are you two going?" asked a snarky voice. The two apprentices spun around to face Thornsnag. His blue-green eyes looked intimidating, but his pupils weren't narrowed. Hawkpaw thought the color was beautiful, but she was still enraged.

"Jaypaw is taking me to see the territory, unlike you, who's completely ignored me and made my nose bleed. Mouse-brain!" She spat, flexing her claws into the dewy grass beneath her paws.

Thornsnag snorted indignantly, lashing his tail as he spun around quickly and stalked off, his muscles rippling under his thick, chocolate fur. Something about him intrigued Hawkpaw suddenly. She found herself standing there, still staring at him. He sure was slim, and his shoulders sure were broad. Thornsnag's eyes drifted to her, their eyes locking.

They stared at each other with round, stunned eyes for what seemed like eternity, until Jaypaw stepped between their eye contact. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, his bright blue eyes shining. Their sky blue color suddenly didn't seem as pleasing as Thornsnag's blue-green. Hawkpaw shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _You've gone crazy! Thornsnag must've hit you harder than you thought! _

"Uh, yeah, fine," Hawkpaw squeaked. "Let's go." She managed a quick glance at the curious shade of blue-green of Thornsnag's eyes before she headed out of the camp with Jaypaw leading her.

The scents of mouse, pine, and mint were the main smells that bathed Hawkpaw's senses.

As they neared the RiverClan border, "we're close to RiverClan now. Take a whiff." Jaypaw said to Hawkpaw, who'd parted her jaws to scent.

Her round eyes widened. "Oh my StarClan," she breathed, inhaling the various scents that were so much more appealing than the ones of her home. "It's amazing! The smell of running water, the misty breeze, the sweet fish," she stopped and looked at Jaypaw, who was gaping at her in questioning. Hawkpaw suddenly felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Another clan's territory shouldn't be so alluring, should it?

She gave a sheepish laugh. "Let's move on," she padded ahead, but Jaypaw began leading.

They followed the river to the WindClan border, but they couldn't go and further since WindClan didn't border ThunderClan. Suddenly, something caught Hawkpaw's keen vision. "Jaypaw, there are splashes coming from the river!" Hawkpaw's stomach knotted in worry.

Jaypaw stared at the bubbling, flying droplets of water coming from the river. "Uh, that's probably just the fish. Let's leave those for the RiverClan fish-faces."

Hawkpaw kept her eyes glued to the river, gasping in terror when she saw a cream colored paw pierce through the top of the water. "No, I just saw a paw! There's a cat drowning!"

"No, wait, Hawkpaw!" Jaypaw pulled on her scruff. "ThunderClan cats can't swim! You'll drown too!"

"I won't," Hawkpaw snapped sternly, sprinting forward and leaping into the water with confidence, though she didn't know why.

Hawkpaw dove deeper in the river, pinpointing the cat she had spotted. The cat couldn't have been much older than herself.

She paddled harder, kicking her back paws. _Wait_, she thought, _I'm swimming?! _She pushed the thought away, too focused on the poor cat.

She got hold of the she cat's scruff and began thrashing her paws upwards. She bobbed her head up, gasping between the mouthful of scruff. She dragged the she cat to the WindClan side. She was still as stone. Her throat suddenly convulsed, she leaned forward coughing water up. She tilted her head up slightly to look at Hawkpaw. "You're ThunderClan!" She gasped, scrambling away. Her sides heaved, catching her her breath.

"Yep," Hawpaw mewed pridefully, knowing that ThunderClan had helped WindClan many times in the past. The she cat was a pretty silver with cream colored paws and amber eyes** "**I'm Hawkpaw." She puffed her chest out, and tried to smooth her messy white chest, but it just fluffed up again.

The she cat giggled, then saw Hawkpaw's eyes, gave a small gasp of surprise, tried to keep her gaze with Hawpaw, but looked her paws.

"I'm Frostpaw, the medicine apprentice," and without another word she bounded off, towards the endless moors.

Hawkpaw sighed. _Why do my eyes effect everything I do?_ She wondered sadly. She shook her pelt and looked around for Jaypaw. He was sitting beside a tall oak, gaping at Hawkpaw, again. "You-you-you," he stuttered, "you can swim?!" He screeched. Hawkpaw gasped, surprised herself. _Since when did a ThunderClan cat swim?_

Hawkpaw shook out her drenched fur and stared sadly at her reflection in the water. _But I'm not any ordinary ThunderClan cat..._ Hawkpaw frowned her the color of her eyes. A sharp, heather red color. But all everyone saw, was the color of fresh blood.

**A/N**

**Oh no, just who is Hawkpaw? And what's up with Thornsnag? If you ask me, he's too protective of his new apprentice.**

**Edit: I think I fixed this a lot! It's soo much better than the original! **


	3. Chapter 2: I Like You

**A/N **

**Ok, sorry for not updating. But if anyone reads Destiny, then you'd know this was on a pause. In the last chapter I said this one would be on Frostpaw's past. The problem is my friend made up her past, and I don't have the paper. So I'm gonna continue normally. **

**Edit: This is an incredibly important chapter! It may be short, but the ending matters for further into the story. **

Hawkpaw stared at her paws in loneliness, then slammed her forepaw into the water, destroying the image of herself. Tears pricked her eyes. Jaypaw gave her ears a few comforting licks.

"Don't worry, just cause you can swim and ThunderClan cats can't, doesn't mean that we'll hate you, you're just, different." He meowed softly in her ear. Hawkpaw pulled away, her red eyes half blazing with fury and the other half with hurt.

"Jaypaw! I don't wanna be different! I just wanna fit in! Be like everyone else. My eyes already prevent me from that, and now I can swim?! Perfect!" She growled, but it seemed like her heart wasn't in it.

Jaypaw flattened his ears. "I-I'm sorry, Hawkpaw. I just meant you're, um, uh, meant you're just," his words got more and more incoherent with every word and the last word was barely above the sound of a cloud passing by.

"What was that, Jaypaw? Didn't quite catch that." Hawkpaw said, tilting her head to one side. Jaypaw took a huge breath and mewed at possibly the most fastest way of mewing, "IsaidthatImeantyourereallyspecialandIkindasortamaybelikeyou." **(The first three to review of what that said gets a plushie from anyone in this story) **

Jaypaw's blue eyes widened with surprise as if he involuntary said that and he clamped a paw over his muzzle. Hawkpaw stared blankly at him for at least three seconds before he processed what he said.

"Oh my StarClan! Jaypaw I do to!" She mewed happily, twirling her thin, black tail around his puffy, white one. Little did they know, jealous blue-green eyes were watching them from behind a thicket of mint bushels. A rustling noise sounded from in the thicket behind them.

Hawkpaw spun around, narrowing her eyes to the mint bush. Jaypaw followed her gaze. "What is it?" He asked, looking at her. Hawkpaw pulled away from him briefly.

"I thought I-" Hawkpaw stopped herself, scenting the air. It had a bittersweet tang to it, one that was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"What?" Jaypaw asked again, stepping in front of her. Hawkpaw tried to see past him, but he was taller and the only thing she could spot, was the tip of a brown tail. Plenty of cats in their clan had brown fur. She slumped, frowning.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Hawkpaw sighed. She looked up, staring at the red, mystical, foggy outline of a stranger cat. She jumped back, panting. Jaypaw looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you see?" He whispered. Hawkpaw didn't answer him. The cat come closer, and now she could make out the cat's fur. It was a white tom with a tortoiseshell tail, ears and paws with menacing amber eyes. He had a black spot over one eye as well. He leaned down to her ear, his breath as real as Jaypaw's.

"You are Chosen," he whispered. His breath ruffled her ear fur, and she twitched her ear as it tickled. Hawkpaw was crouched to the ground, fearful of this strange tom. Hawkpaw blinked and she gasped softly as he was gone. His words still echoed in her heads, as clear as the moment he said them.

_You are Chosen..._

**Sorry, that was more a filler chapter I'm sorry! :,(**

**Edit: Wow, I changed a lot! As short as it was, this cat won't make an important appearance again for a while, but trust me, he's important. **


	4. Chapter 3: Falling Lessons

**Sorry for not updating! Don't hurt me... Avolowolf, protect me?**

**Edit: Man, it's really hard to update these chapters since I lost the original files. I gotta copy and paste and then there's weird text. **

Thornsnag nudged his way into the apprentice den. "Hawkpaw, up and at 'em lazy butt. First day of training. Let's get a move on." He ordered rudely. She growled sleepily, and got up, stretching. She scoffed to herself. _If Thornsnag is so impatient on going, I'll take my sweet time._

She began grooming her paw and slowly going over her ears and muzzle. _Just who did I see yesterday? I'm Chosen? For what? This is insane. I probably imagined it. _

Thornsnag poked his head through the vine and moss hanging over the entrance. He narrowed his blue-green eyes at Hawkpaw, who was lightly purring at her grooming. "C'mon!" He snarled, startling Hawkpaw. She groaned loudly but obeyed and padded out of the den. _Maybe Chosen for a rude mentor, that's for sure._

...

"No! Not like that! Try again!" Thornsnag snapped at Hawkpaw for getting the leap and hold move wrong again.

Hawkpaw twitched her nose in anger, but tried again. She pounced on Thornsnag, gripping him with sheathed paws and battered his sides with her hind paws. He wriggled free and shook his pelt. _I wish I could've used my claws, but with his thick fur that must have cut off the connection to his brain, I figure he won't even have had felt it. _

"I guess that's alright." He snorted halfheartedly. She moaned angrily. Her mentor didn't appreciate her at all, did he?!

"Next you'll learn how to hunt birds, then take a break I guess," her mentor decided. Hawkpaw scented the air, smelling sparrow and mouse. She glanced around, seeing the mouse, but not the sparrow. Suddenly a bird's call sounded above. The sparrow was high up in a tree.

"Go on, catch it! Maybe I'll let you have the rest of the day off." He taunted, knowing Hawkpaw never refused a dare. Hawkpaw looked at the huge oak. The bark was peeling.

Hawkpaw smirked. She leaped high in the air, snagging her claws on the bark and scaling it. A thick branch was a little ways away and she reached out for it. She jumped at the branch, landing wobbly.

Hawkpaw gazed down at the small shape of her mentor. Her gaze hazed and her felt herself get dizzy. She shook her head, trying to get rid if her growing fear. She still had her eyes on the fat bird. She kept her paws light but strong enough to grip the trunk.

She leapt on another branch, but it was a skinnier one. She wobbled for a while and gasped at Thornsnag. He was itty-bitty! She realized she was softly hyperventilating. She held her breath and kept working her way up.

...

Jaypaw was getting worried. Hawkpaw still wasn't back from training yet. He dashed out of camp and found Thornsnag staring up at a tree. He followed his gaze at see a black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes very high up the oak. He gaped at them. She was up the tree?

Hawkpaw saw the sparrow, so close, yet, so far. She shivered. Falling would be scary. She carefully placed one paw in front of the other, softly and lightly. She pounced with all her force, chomping in the sparrow's neck. She grinned pridefully down at Thornsnag, to see Jaypaw next to him, a look of terror on his face. She was confused for a heartbeat but a crack interrupted her thoughts. The branch had broke. She yelped and a dull force hit her head and the last thing she felt was a scorching pain in her right hind leg.

Hawkpaw struggled to stay conscious, but the pain seemed pull her into a sleep. Hawkpaw's eyes fluttered closed and she could've sworn she saw the red outline of a white tom with a tortoiseshell tail, ears, paws and a black splotch over terrifying amber eyes. But before she could do anything, darkness engulfed her.

...

"Will she be ok? Well?" Came an irritatingly familiar voice. C'mon, Mintpaw! Tell me if Hawkpaw is alright? I'm worried!" He hissed. He was worried about her? Wait, but who was he? He sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember. Questions raced through her mind and one really scared her.

_Who am I?_

She blinked her eyes open and saw four cats looking down at her. "Hawkpaw?! Thank StarClan!" A white tom with a smooth black chest and jay-blue eyes cried happily, racing to her. She backed up, leaping in her paws but immediately lied back down as shooting pain surged through her right leg.

"Dear, your right leg is broken." A ginger she cat with honey colored eyes told her sadly. The small, white tom looked taken aback from her reaction. A muscular tom with a chocolate pelt, pale hazel stripes, white chest and paws with blue-green eyes slowly stepped to Hawkpaw.

"Hawkpaw?" He asked slowly. Hawkpaw's red eyes were narrowed, her night black fur was bristling in confusion. "Wh-where am I? Who-who, am I?" She questioned, fearfully glaring at all the cats. The white tom with the blue eyes had a sad look in his eyes. He looked at the other cat, a pale grey she cat with pale brown paws. She shrugged and looked at Hawkpaw.

"How much do you remember?" Asked the lithe, gray she cat. The she cat thought for a heartbeat.

"Um, I don't know a lot. Just that there are four clans, ThunderClan-this one, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. I know the code, and nothing else. Wait," she came like the rush of a river. A sandy striped she cat, three kits, stolen, by a dusky brown tom, from RiverClan, never seen again.

"N-nothing," she muttered. The cats stared at her. The muscular tom gently bumped noses with her. "Hello, name's Thornsnag," he smiled, while the others gaped. The ginger she cat nodded, while mixing some herbs.

"I'm called Redbreeze, and my apprentice is, Mintpaw," Redbreeze showed her to the grey she cat with the brown paws, and she dipped her head. "Yep, name's Mintpaw."

Lastly was the white tom with the shiny blue eyes. "I'm, uhm, Jaypaw," he murmured sadly. She tilted her head, puzzled, but ignored it. He wasn't her problem.

"C'mon, the apprentice den is this way," Thornsnag was giving her a tour, helping her walk. Hawkpaw was a little out of it. All this she couldn't remember? Jaypaw was sitting alone in a far left corner of the den, another nest near him, but it was empty and a faint smell was drifting from it. The faint scent was familiar. Then, Hawkpaw figured it out. The smell coming from the nest next to Jaypaw, was her own. She shook herself. It was nothing. Thornsnag licked behind Hawkpaw's ears, and began leaving. "I'll go get you some prey," he offered and soon came back with a fat bird. A sparrow.

He nosed it towards her. "This was the bird you tried to catch before the branch snapped from under your paws. Take a bite," he insisted. Hawkpaw leaned forward, nibbling on it. She gave a soft 'yum', and kept munching, pausing so Thornsnag could eat.

Redbreeze stormed into the apprentice den, just as the two unlikely new friends were finishing up with the bird. She marched right up to Thornsnag a snarl suppressed, shown by the twitch if her nose.

"Thornsnag, Hawkpaw needs to stay off her paws! Her leg is broken! C'mon, dear," she padded over to Hawkpaw and picked her up by her scruff and lightly dragged her to the medicine den. Cardinalpaw, Pinepaw, and Rainpaw were waiting in the den. They jumped up at the sight of their sister. Hawkpaw startledly flailed her front paws from being in Redbreeze's grasp. Redbreeze set her down on a moss bedding and hushed her siblings outside.

"Now, Cardinalpaw, Pinepaw, Rainpaw, your sister fell from a tree. Hard. She doesn't remember anyone. Just introduce yourselves then let her sleep." Redbreeze told the three apprentices. They gave a sad nod and entered the medicine den.

Mintpaw was patching up her leg, fastening sticks to Hawkpaw's leg with bindweed and rush. Mintpaw applied an already made poultice and placed it on her leg. It was slightly bleeding and a twig was lodged in her hind paw. She said something faint to Cardinalpaw and the gingery apprentice carefully clamped her jaws on the stick and yanked it from the paw pad, causing Hawkpaw to yelp.

She stared rudely at her sister but her odd gaze softened for a heartbeat, like she remembered. Then she blinked and she was still glaring. "Cardinalpaw," she mewed, dipping her head. Rainpaw and Pinepaw introduced themselves and left. Thornsnag was still in Redbreeze's den. "I'll leave you to sleep," he gave her forehead a few licks and began trotting out.

"Wa-wait," Hawkpaw called after him. "Will you stay? You seem to be the only one I can trust," she gave him a pleading look. He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, but a look of hurt and regret flooded his strong, blue-green eyes. She barely noticed, too distracted by the beautiful shade of his eyes.

He let Hawkpaw bury her muzzle in his soft, thickly furred chest. She breathed in his musky bittersweet scent. "Shh, just sleep, maybe your leg will feel better." He hushed kindly, which was odd to his character. She raised her head, her heather red eyes meeting his blue-green eyes.

"One more thing," she asked, and he flicked his tail for her to go on. "There's something no one told me. I have an idea, but I'm unsure." She took a deep breath. "What's my name, Thornsnag?" She asked, burying her head back in his chest.

"Your name is Hawkpaw, and you're the most special apprentice ever," he encouraged her, and lied his head on hers.

**Nooooooo, why is Thornsnag being so nicey-nice to Hawkpaw? Will she ever remember? Why is he being so kind to her? Was this chapter too short? Should they be longer?**

**Edit: I'm gonna take a break from updating these chapters, it's a bit too exhausting sorry. **


	5. Chapter 4: Fawnkit

**A/N**

**Either Thornsnag has problems, or he's up to something with Hawkpaw. The next chapter will be theAllegiances.**

**And Guest(Amberfoot7) is the only one, the first one, to review what Jaypaw said to Hawkpaw by the river. As the prize requested, you receive a Hawkpaw plushie! *fanfare***

**EDIT: Well, I felt the need to update the text. You're welcome. **

_"Hawkpaw," Thornsnag sighed as the black she cat padded up to him. She gave him a sly smirk and lazily dragged her tail over his shoulders and let out leasing growl. He shuddered. She locked her eyes into his blue-green ones. "Thornsnag, I-"_

Thornsnag woke up with a frown. His dream always ended like that. He rolled over, but some sort of lump was in the way. He turned his head around to see Hawkpaw, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly.

He silently got up and stretched. Jaypaw entered the den and scowled at Thornsnag already being there. Thornsnag immaturely stuck out his tongue and licked Hawkpaw's ears. "Hmm? Wha," she moaned, half-asleep. Jaypaw drew back his lips in the beginnings of a snarl, his normal friendly eyes glaring ice at Thornsnag.

"Thornsnag, I'm really bored, toss me that moss ball?" Hawkpaw asked, giving a mock sad face and ignoring Jaypaw purposely. Thornsnag rolled his eyes and gently nosed the moss to her. She rolled it back. He rolled it back. Jaypaw faked a gagging noise and stormed out in frustration. They played this game for what seemed like hours.

"I really have to go, Hawkpaw," Thornsnag mewed. She frowned and groaned. Cardinalpaw and her brothers trotted in.

"They'll keep you busy," he assured her and left to hunt, his powerful muscles rippling beneath his chocolate fur. Hawkpaw craned her neck to catch a final glimpse of him.

"You remember me, right?" Pinepaw asked, his green eyes timid.

Hawkpaw looked at him. "Yes! I do!" The siblings' eyes lit up. "You're from last night, Pinepaw, Rainpaw, Cardinalpaw, right?" Hawkpaw asked.

The apprentices' eyes dulled again. "Umm, yeah, totally," Rainpaw chuckled falsely, rolling his pale green eyes and chewed at a claw absentmindedly.

Cardinalpaw dropped a rabbit at Hawkpaw's paws. "Here, your favorite," she offered but Hawkpaw snorted.

"What? I love sparrows, not rabbits," she snapped. Cardinalpaw gave a meek nod and flicked her tail for them to leave. Hawkpaw shrugged. _When's Thornsnag gonna be back? _She wondered. _These cats know nothing of me! _

_..._

Thornsnag stared up at the huge oak tree from the day before. He smiled. _This tree made my happiest wishes come true, _he thought in joy. The scent of prey wafted to him. Pheasant. A wide grin spread across his face. _If I bring this back to camp, everyone will love me! It'll feed the queens and elders of a whole quarter moon! _He lowered himself to the soft grass below him and slithered across. The pheasant was pecking at a clump of seeds.

He gave a shaky sigh. He crawled forward. The pheasant looked up in alarm. He froze. It hesitantly went back to eating the seeds.

Thornsnag pounced towards it, missing it by a whisker. He hissed and chased after it. He lunged on an unfolding wing of the pheasant, and bit its neck. He felt triumph wash over him. Then, an odd feeling replaced it. A feeling of being out place. He ignored it. _The clan would love me, they'll see. I can be good. _Thornsnag convinced himself, but his negative thoughts spoke louder than his cheerful ones. _You don't belong in ThunderClan. It's in your blood. It burns your insides and everyone looks at you different because you're like him. Like your father! _The voice mocked.

Thornsnag dropped the pheasant and clamped his paws over his ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He screeched, gritting his teeth. "I'm not like that! I'm _nothing _like him! ThunderClan is... my home. They will appreciate this catch."

...

Mintpaw raced into the medicine den, a joyful look on her face. "Didn't you hear?" She yipped. Hawkpaw tilted her head. She crawled near the entrance, painfully dragging her leg behind her. She saw a circle of cats, surrounding someone else.

"Hey, hey, whoa," a voice stuttered, a striped tail lashing in the air. Thornsnag's voice. He sounded stressed. Hawkpaw strained to hear what the cats were saying.

"Whoa, did you catch that?!" A cream she cat with grey paws mewed in awe.

"Heh, yes," Thornsnag comfirmed, looking cocky. His blue-green eyes held a different emotion, but Hawkpaw couldn't place it.

A flame colored tom howled in delight. "That's amazing, Thornsnag!" Jaypaw was sitting near the medicine den and he spotted Hawkpaw.

"Hey," he mumbled as she dragged herself over to Jaypaw.

"Shut up and tell me what happened!" She growled.

_Wow, she's turned into a mini-Thornsnag. Brilliant. And to think I, I liked her._ He thought bitterly. "Thornsnag caught a pheasant." He plainly mewed. Hawkpaw nodded and decided to wait in the medicine den, but Smokestar yowled his call for a ThunderClan meeting. Hawkpaw limped back out.

"Thornsnag caught us a pheasant. The first bites will go to the elders, then-" a loud snort make Smokestar glare at the whole clearing.

"No way." Sniffed Mallowtail, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. "Let the kits munch on it, we're all fine." He assured.

Thornsnag shrugged and made his way to Hawkpaw. "Hello," he enunciated. Jaypaw let a low growl escape.

"I brought food." He picked her up by the scruff and had the ginger tom apprentice carry the bird to the medicine den.

...

"Yum! Pheasant is great!" Hawkpaw mewed, talking through the mouthful of bird. Thornsnag let out a mrrrow of laughter. Jaypaw watched enviously from a distance.

Hawkpaw swallowed. "I wish I could remember more about my past, Jaypaw seems hurt, but I don't know what we were back then." She hung her head in guilt while Thornsnag licked her forehead, trying to sooth her, and working. "You're the best, Thornsnag. In fact, I might just-" Jaypaw suddenly barged in, interrupting whatever Hawkpaw was about to say.

"Hey, just gonna let ya know that two apprentices wanna introduce themselves." He grumbled as a flame colored tom and a cream she cat with grey paws walked in.

"I'm Flamepaw," the tom said, "before you fell, we never met, so you didn't miss anything." He chuckled. He was almost as tall and muscular as Thornsnag, but still retained a younger look.

The she cat dipped her head. "I'm sorry about your accident. I'm Lightpaw. We met once when you'd just become an apprentice, but nothing more." She meowed. Hawkpaw reintroduced herself to them and they left, along with an angry Jaypaw.

"I'll be right back," Thornsnag assured Hawkpaw as he tailed Jaypaw.

Jaypaw was sitting near the entrance to the dirt place, staring at the stars. His jay-blue eyes were closed, but tears stained his face. "Ahem," Thornsnag coughed rudely to get his attention. Jaypaw looked up, a snarl on his face when he saw Thornsnag.

"What're you doing here?" He growled, turning his back on the warrior. Thornsnag padded in front of him. "To talk about Hawkpaw," he mewed simply. Jaypaw's nose twitched, revealing the apprentice meant something.

"I know you like her! You can't deny it! I saw you, by the river on the WindClan border, rapidly tell her you like her! And she did too! Not my fault she fell," he hissed at Jaypaw. For once the white tom didn't look frightened at all, despite normally being jumpy.

Jaypaw bore his fangs at Thornsnag and circled him.

"You're just jealous that Hawkpaw likes me!" Jaypaw taunted, and the warrior was growling at the younger tom.

"Am not, she hated me! How could I have feelings for her? Besides, she treats you like crow food now." Thornsnag retorted and he left the bristling apprentice alone.

Thornsnag stormed out of camp, his swirling thoughts making him want to scream. He looked around to make sure no one had followed him, and wriggled his way through a holly bush, which masked a secret tunnel. He dove in, his claws giving him traction as he entered the large center cave. He sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws, and waited.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice called out. Thornsnag's face grew sorrowful when he saw the cat approach him. He couldn't help but purr sadly.

"Thistlefur, I need to tell you something," Thornsnag's voice cracked. The mysterious tom's face grew concerned.

"Thornsnag, what ever it is, it'll be okay," the dusty grey mottled tom assured him, moving in for a hug but Thornsnag pulled away. Thistlefur flinched back in surprise.

"I-I met someone. A she cat. I've liked her for a while now," Thornsnag swallowed roughly. "I can't met you here anymore."

Thistlefur's face softened. "It's because you've finally let go." He laughed loudly. "That's good. After all, I_ am_ dead."

Thornsnag let out a choked sob, struggling not to cry. "I-I think I'm happy. She makes me happy. Like you did. And like Ivypaw did. Before..."

"Before we died," Thistlefur finished, clearly not bothered by the fact. Thornsnag nodded, breaking down completely.

"I don't want to let go!" He sobbed, crumpling down to the cold, stone floor and squeezing his eyes shut. Thistlefur leaned down, embracing Thornsnag in a final hug.

"No worries, Thornsnag," Thistlefur purred. "No ones does. But it's unhealthy. Goodbye, Thornsnag."

Thornsnag opened his eyes, scramling to grab hold of his former mentor, but the starry cat slipped through his claws. He cried until he passed out.

**(Apparently past me had a time skip by two moons so here) **

Redbreeze guided Hawkpaw outside, the rush and other herbs off her broken leg. She was relearning to walk. Thornsnag watched from a distance. "Ok, you know, don't put too much weight on it, but you're free to go." Redbreeze confirmed.

"Yes! Finally! Did you hear that, Thornsnag?! I can train!" She yowled in joy, and he pelted over to her with a gentle smile and gleaming eyes.

"Yes, I did, let's explore!" He mewed and bumped her nose gently, their pelts brushing against each other and their tails seemed to dance around each other.

Smokestar was peering at his daughter from inside his den with a peculiar look on his face.

...

"Here, we can sit," Hawkpaw's mentor told her as they neared a tall oak tree. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down.

"This's the tree you fell from. Maybe it'll bring anything back," he mewed and his apprentice gazed blankly at the oak. She shook her head, then a fallen branch caught her eye. She let out a short gasp.

**(Memory flash, of Hawkpaw)**

_I saw the sparrow, so close, yet, so far. Falling would be scary. _That's an understatement,_ I thought. I carefully placed one paw in front of the other, softly and lightly. I pounced with all my force and chomped the sparrow's neck. I grinned pridefully down at my mentor, and saw that Jaypaw was there too. _Oh, cool, he saw me catch it too._ I thought, _wait, why're their faces look so_\- I was confused for a heartbeat before the branch under me broke and I fell, my head smacking the ground and sheer, pure pain surging thought my hind right leg._

"I remember falling now," Hawkpaw mewed, her voice trembling, "the look on Jaypaw's face. Like," she gulped, "like he truly cared. Yours too, Thornsnag. You both looked so scared, horrified." She shivered. A pang of something struck Thornsnag right in the heart. _What, what's this? Guilt? _He questioned himself.

He rasped his tongue over Hawkpaw's chest, ears and neck. She began purring very loudly.

"It's ok, hush, ok," Thornsnag soothed her, pushing the guilt aside. _Her feeling for me are true. I have nothing to feel bad about... right? Thistlefur told me to move on. I do love her. I admit it. I love Hawkpaw. _

"Let's walk by the river, the ground will be soft, it rained lightly last night." He mewed, standing up and clearing his thoughts as he shook his head. _I love her..._

...

"Wow, the light reflects off the river and there's all kinds of colors!" Hawkpaw exclaimed in awe. She leaned over closer, trying to get a better look. The soft ground slipped from under her and she fell backwards in the river, seeing the frightened look on Thornsnag's face.

Droplets of water burst from where she fell, spraying the young warrior. "Hawkpaw? Hawkpaw?!" He hissed, his voice breaking.

She felt herself falling, deeper and deeper. Yet, she wasn't scared. A starry outline of a cat was next to her. She was a pale ginger with white flecks. Fawnkit. Her sister that died during the worst Leaf-bare. "Hawkpaw, c'mon, don't be stupid," she scolded. Am I dead? She frantically assumed, panicking in her mind. "No, just, asleep. Now, first things first. How do you feel about Jaypaw?" She asked.

"Who?" She mewed, then remembered the odd white tom with the blue eyes and black chest. "Oh, him, he's a tad clingy and weird." She grumbled.

Fawnkit frowned. "Thornsnag?" She ventured and Hawkpaw felt her ears grow warm.

"He's my mentor! I, well, he's," she stammered, and Fawnkit had a sly smirk on her face.

"Lemme show you something," she offered and Hawkpaw's vision went black. When it cleared she was floating above her ThunderClan camp. Jaypaw was sitting in his nest. It was clumpy and messy.

Bits of black fur was stuck in half the nest. Jaypaw was sitting on the oppose side of the other nest. "Go on, give the other half a sniff," Fawnkit encouraged. Hawkpaw silently padded down and scented the scraps of fur.

It barely, faintly scented of, well, her. Tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks. He sniffed, "Hawkpaw, I miss you," he murmured.

Hawkpaw covered her muzzle with her paw. "My StarClan," she muttered, and Fawnkit mewed, "now focus on his thoughts," Hawkpaw was puzzled but she touched her nose to his.

**(Jaypaw's thoughts/memories)**

_"Mommy! Where are the new kits? I wanna meet them!" Jaykit squeaked. A pale grey she cat hushed him gently and she twitched her ears in the direction of a sleeping queen, five kits suckling._

_Jaykit silently squealed. "Cute!" Jaykit whispered. He tip-toed to the kits. A tiny, silky furred, black she cat caught his attention. She turned around, and he saw her fluffy white chest. But that wasn't all Jaykit saw. She squeezed her eyes, when suddenly they opened. A sharp, heather red. He gasped, but not in fear, or anything. "_

_Pretty! My eyes are just a simple blue." Jaykit grumbled. My mother padded up to me. _

_"Hush, you're-" she stopped when she saw the she cat he was looking at._

_ The ginger queen began to stir. "Oh! Silverfoot, Jaykit, what's the matter?"_

_She stopped when her kit turned to her with her big, ruby eyes. She gasped. "That. Cannot be my kit! Her, her eyes!" She shrieked. She pushed the kit away with a hind paw._

_Silverfoot gaped at the queen. __"Gingerroot! That's your kit, you just can't-"_

_Gingerroot growled, cutting Silverfoot off. "Her eyes are horrid!" _

_Silverfoot sniffed. "Fine, but at least nurse her. She didn't do anything bad." Jaykit's mother persuaded the ginger queen. Gingerroot hissed under her breath. "Fine, but I will do nothing else," she grumbled._

_"Gingerroot?" Jaykit mumbled. _

_The queen looked at him. "Yes?"_

_What're their names?" Jaykit asked kindly, yet excitedly._

_"Fawnkit, the pale ginger she cat with white flecks, Cardinalkit, the bright ginger she cat, Pinekit, the mottled tabby tom, Rainkit, the dark blue grey tom." Gingerroot responded, leaving out the runt's name. Jaykit frowned. "What about her?" He questioned sadly, nudged the one with red eyes._

_"I said I'd just nurse her. She's lucky to have the leader as a father." She retorted. Jaykit's frown widened._

_ "Then can I? Name her?" He ventured, a smile beginning to form. _

_"Whatever," groaned the new queen, nuzzling her head under her paws._

_ "Hmm," Jaykit thought, "I got it! She'll be called Hawkkit. Because hawks have sharp eyes for spotting prey and her eyes are sharp."_

**(Back to real)**

"Hawkpaw, don't you see? About Jaypaw?" Fawnkit urged. Hawkpaw shrugged shakily. "N-no, he's just an old friend apparently." She stuttered. Fawnkit groaned and rolled her hazel eyes. "Again."

**(Jaypaw's thoughts/memories)**

_"Hmm? No! Don't! Keep away!" Hawkkit screamed in her sleep._

_Jaypaw darted in and hushed her gently. Hawkkit fluttered her eyes open, her pupils narrowed and wild. She unsheathed her claws._

_ "No, no, no, it's me, Jaypaw, it's me," he soothed. _

_She let out a trembling sigh. __"Dream, just a dream," she panted. I settled in close to her. _

_"It's ok, I'll always be here for you. No matter what."_

**(Back to real)**

"Now? Do you see? He's depressed you don't remember him!" Fawnkit hissed. Hawkpaw had tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Toms," Hawkpaw muttered stubbornly. Fawnkit groaned loudly. "Again!"

**(Jaypaw's thoughts/memories)**

_Jaypaw was crying silently near a grey she cat's limp body. The scent of greencough lingered near her. He sniffled. A tail linked with his own. _

_Jaypaw turned to see Hawkkit, smiling sadly at me. "I understand. Losing someone you love is hard. Fawnkit was the only one who cared to listen. Silverfoot is in StarClan. She was more like my mother than Gingerroot could be." She comforted him. He smiled at her. _

If only you knew, Jaypaw_ thought, while faking a smile to cover up my true feelings._

_..._

_Hawkpaw stared lonelily at her paws. _

_He gave her ears a few comforting licks. "Don't worry, just cause you can swim and ThunderClan can't, doesn't mean that we'll hate you, you're just, different." Jaypaw meowed softly in her ear. _

_Hawkpaw pulled away, her red eyes half blazing with anger and and the other half with hurt. "Jaypaw! I don't wanna be different! I just wanna fit in! Be like everyone else. My eyes already prevent me from that, and now I can swim?! Perfect!" She growled, but it seemed like her heart wasn't in it._

_Jaypaw flattened my ears. "I-I'm sorry, Hawkpaw. I just meant you're, um, uh, meant you're just," his words got more and more incoherent with every word and the last word was barely above the sound of a cloud passing by._

_"What was that, Jaypaw? Didn't quite catch that." Hawkpaw said, tilting her head to one side. _

_He took a huge breath and mewed at possibly the most fastest way of mewing, "IsaidthatImeantyourereallyspecialandIkindasortamaybelikeyou." His blue eyes widened with surprise._ I involuntary said that?!_ He clamped his tail over his muzzle to prevent more secrets from escaping. _

_Hawkpaw stared blankly at me for at least three seconds before, "Oh my StarClan! Jaypaw I do to!" She mewed happily, twirling her thin, black tail around his puffy, white one._

_A glow of familiar blue-green eyes glinted sadly and jealously from a bush._

**(Back to real)**

"Now?! Sheesh, you're so stubborn, do you see it?" Fawnkit groaned, getting impatient.

Hawkpaw gave a half-nod. "Y-yes, I do see it. Does that mean I'm supposed to be with Jaypaw?

"Oh, just wait," she mewed slyly. "You'll never expect it."

Hawkpaw's vision blacked again.

She saw the river where she fell. Thornsnag was panting in fear. He was kneading at the ground, as if he was deciding something. Fawnkit's face had a slightly scared look on her face. "Why? What's the matter? Wait, I didn't get it. Why can I remember you?" She asked, but a loud splash interrupted her. Thornsnag jumped in the river!

Fawnkit looked at her sister. "_Cause I let you remember."_ She groaned, "_it's simple."_

Thornsnag held his breath. He let it out and began kneading the ground. ThunderClan cats don't and can't swim. _But you're not ThunderClan. _A voice teased him. He pushed it away. _I'd do anything for her. Here goes everything I've worked for._ He leapt in, the water surrounding him, kinda scaring him with the all to familiarness, but he forced himself on. Hawkpaw's body was sort of hovering.

Not floating up or sinking down. He was confused but he gripped his apprentice's scruff and thrashed his paws in front of him. But he was sinking down, not going up. His heart started beating faster at the thought of dying, he wasn't ready! He was scared. Hawkpaw was on the verge of crying again.

She couldn't let her mentor die! He chomped his scruff and whispered, "_Swim_," his eyes shot open, but he threw his paws in front of him and kicked his back legs. Hawkpaw was actually swimming for him. Or so she thought.

He gasped for air when Hawkpaw pulled him up.

He licked Hawkpaw's chest to get her to cough up the water. _How's he know that?_ She wondered, but her vision started to flicker.

Fawnkit gazed sorrowfully at her sister. "He's waking you up. His sister is the medicine cat. Of course she'd blab something medical to him." Thornsnag licked her neck and then her muzzle. He groaned.

Fawnkit fixed her eyes on Hawkpaw. "Go, but remember what I showed you." She urged Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw sputtered the water, choking. A smile lit up on his face. "You're okay! I'm so glad! I thought you drowned cause I heard your voice guide me back to the surface." His voice mumbled on the last few words, his super rare shyness showing.

Thornsnag began rasping his tongue all over her to dry her off. As they made it back to camp, Hawkpaw was thinking about what Fawnkit said. _Ok, fine Fawnkit. If Jaypaw's nest has my fur in it, I'll believe what you showed me. _She taunted in her mind. She still was confused about knowing how Fawnkit was her sister that died during a horrible Leaf-bare. She limped over to the apprentice den. Jaypaw was sulkily sitting in his nest.

Hawkpaw hobbled over to him. "J-Jaypaw?" She stammered as he looked up and shook a black scrap of fur from his white paw. "Yes?" He asked monotonically. His bright blue eyes, weren't so bright. They were duller than a stormy sky on a Leaf-bare day. "Tell me about when we were kits. I'd like to know." She mewed, sitting down next to him.

They talked nearly all day. He told her about the time he took her outside the camp when she was a kit and he was an apprentice just that day. They were cleaning ticks off elders for a whole quarter moon. "Seriously?!" Hawkpaw giggled in disbelief. Jaypaw was cracking up but he nodded.

"As all of you know, tonight is the Gathering." Smokestar announced to his clan. Excited mummers flew around the cats. "The cats attending are, myself, Cloudclaw, Shadefur, Blackpelt, Flarestorm, Mouseclaw, Snowwing, Thornsnag, Pinepaw, Lightpaw, Hawkpaw, Mallowtail, and Hailfall." He called and the chosen cats grabbed prey from the pile.

Lightpaw dashed over to Hawkpaw. "First time, huh?" She asked, excitement bursting from her. Hawkpaw gave an eager nod. Thornsnag pelted over to Hawkpaw. "I'll be with you every pawstep of the way." He eagerly meowed and he gave her a thrush and the chosen ones set off.

A muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle looked at Hawkpaw curiously. He blinked but left, and leapt on the branch for RiverClan. So, he's the RiverClan leader. Pinepaw nudged Hawkpaw. "I'm your brother, just so you know. I'm gonna meet some cats." And then, like a bird being stalked, he was gone. Hawkpaw shrugged. A pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and ambery eyes was staring at Hawkpaw. She flashed him a smile, but he looked in the opposite direction. Again, she shrugged. Toms were weird.

Jaypaw sighed._ I can't be like this forever, Shadefur gave me a quarter moon off cause he knew about Hawkpaw. _He convinced himself. _I'll confess to Hawkpaw when she gets back. I'll-_ a screech stopped his thoughts and the stench of ShadowClan hit him. ShadowClan was attacking! He left the den and saw basically everyone fighting. Rainpaw and Cardinalpaw were fighting a big tom together, Flamepaw was beating a ShadowClan apprentice, Squirrelnose was defending the nursery, Nightbreeze was fighting another warrior, and Mintpaw and Redbreeze were treating Leaftail.

Jaypaw tackled another apprentice, small, probably new. She spun, trying to get a hit on Jaypaw, but he was faster. He slashed the apprentice's sides, yanked her tail then bit hard on her ear, ripping it. _That'll teach you to mess with ThunderClan, and that'll defiantly scar._ The apprentice shrieked and fled her tail tucked between her legs and blood streaming down her face from her ear.

He smirked. He was- "oof!" He exclaimed as someone barreled into him. A tortoiseshell she cat, warrior by the looks.

A black she cat pulled the tortoiseshell off Jaypaw. Nightbreeze. "Well, well, why don't you pick on some one ya own size?" Nightbreeze pounced on the she cat and they fought with tooth and claw. He panted.

He had scratches everywhere, but he kept pouncing on the enemy. Cardinalpaw was hardly hurt as Rainpaw was protecting her. He was dripping with blood from nearly everywhere.

He had a deep nick in his right ear, a deeper wound on his underbelly and many more. "Cardinalpaw, go warn the rest of the clan, we're losing!" He hissed to the ginger she cat. She didn't move, and Jaypaw growled, "now!" She half nodded and sped off.

Rainpaw's paws nearly crumbled beneath him. Jaypaw rushed over and steadied him. "C'mon, let's get you to Redbreeze," he murmured, helping a nearly unconscious Rainpaw. Redbreeze gaped at the blue grey tom. "My!" Mintpaw exclaimed, darting over to him. "Get him here, now!" Redbreeze ordered.

"I'm going to fight, tell me if he's alright, I have to-" an arrival yowl stopped him from continuing.

Reinforcements had arrived! Jaypaw dashed out and saw Cloudclaw battling the WindClan deputy, Stagstrike. Pinepaw lunged in to fight alongside his sister. Thornsnag fought beside Hawkpaw and Jaypaw leaped in to join them. Hawkpaw stared at Jaypaw in surprise with her heather red eyes. She shook her head and slashed a tom's muzzle.

Smokestar was fiercely battling with the leader of WindClan, Fallenstar. She gave an evil grin and Smokestar was about to slice her underbelly when she ripped his throat. He hoarsely gasped, gave a choking sound, and went limp. Hawkpaw screamed. "Dad, Smokestar?! No!" She hissed, but before she could attack, a flash of striped blue grey fur flew at Fallenstar.

Rainpaw.

He rolled her over on her back and sliced her underbelly, blood pouring from it. She lifted her head, howling in pain, then Rainpaw took his chance. He bit her neck and snapped it. He hissed his victory. A large gash was visible on his left side, near his belly, one on his flank, and one near his neck. The others were small. Smokestar gasped loudly and saw his son on top of Fallenstar.

Fallenstar silently breathed in through her nose and a smile formed on her face. Smokestar leapt towards the leader, but Fallenstar unsheathed a huge paw and raked her long claws across Rainpaw's face.

He hissed loudly in pain, and collapsed next to the leader, limp. His eyes widened. A growing blood pool formed around Rainpaw. Hawkpaw cried out in terror. Just as she was about to lunge, Jaypaw held her back. "You can't, she'll kill you," he mewed, his voice wavering.

Smokestar pounced at Fallenstar, but she flung him off and howled a retreat. Rainpaw was still on the ground, the grass around him stained red with blood. "Redbreeze?! It's Rainpaw, he's in trouble," called Pinepaw, and the red she cat ran out of the den, the grey apprentice behind her.

Rainpaw was coughing blood. "I'm, I'm, I'm f-fine," he choked.

"Oh, oh, no you're not!" Hissed the older she cat. "Get his hind legs I got his scruff," Redbreeze ordered sternly. Mintpaw gripped Rainpaw's back legs and got them in her jaws. Redbreeze got his scruff and carried him into her den.

...

"We couldn't-" Redbreeze began, but Hawkpaw suddendly started bawling.

"He's dead?! He can't be!" She protested. Redbreeze rolled her eyes.

"That's," she gave an exhausted sigh. "Let me finish," she sighed again. "His face, you may not like what you see, it's-" Mintpaw dashed out.

"I'm losing him Redbreeze!" She gasped. Smokestar burst in, screaming to see his son. Rainpaw was hacking and coughing.

"He's not even a warrior yet!" Pinepaw hissed softly.

"He will." Smokestar assured his other son.

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has fought hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Scarface."

Smokestar padded out. Hawkpaw and her siblings glared at their father.

"He's your son! How could you name him that?" Hawkpaw snapped. He dully gazed at Hawkpaw.

"StarClan had taken him from me. He shall have that name so StarClan may feel guilt." He growled and stalked off. Hawkpaw didn't even know why he named him that, then she knew. Scarface had scars nearly everywhere. Four down his right side, three down his left, under his muzzle and over his eyes. His left eyes was scratched out, open and the scar went over the eye and the rest of the scar given by Fallenstar barely missed his right eye, and that eye was closed.

**(The next day...)**

Hawkpaw was watching Scarface for the whole day. "Wha..." He groaned.

"Rainpaw!" She exclaimed happily, almost crying. She buried her face into his fur.

"Hm?" He muttered. He blinked both eyes.

"StarClan! Starclan, help me! I can't see!" He screamed, "well, I can, but I can't. Only in my right eye I can see! What's wrong with me, Hawkpaw?!" He cried, tears falling the droplets of rain from his eyes. "I'm still Rainpaw!" He protested to no one.

Hawkpaw hung her head. "Only, you're not." She guided him to the puddle in the back of the medicine den. He moaned lightly when he saw himself. He drew his tail over his face. Anger lit up in his good eye.

The soft green turning to a raging green. "If I'm not Rainpaw, then who am I?" He growled. Hawkpaw decided to explain. "Then, when father thought you would die, he made you a warrior." She paused.

He stopped looking hurt about his looks. "I'm a warrior?! What am I? Rainclaw? Fang? Cloud?" He eagerly asked.

Hawkpaw was silent. "You're called Scarface," she murmured to her brother. The hurt on his face returned, but worse.

"Scarface? Why, why would father call me that?" He grumbled softly.

Hawkpaw lied her tail on his scarred shoulder. "He said, and I quote, 'StarClan had taken him from me. He shall have that name so StarClan may feel guilt.' He thought you were going to die, so he named you rudely so-" Scarface finished her sentence, "StarClan may feel guilt. I know," he groaned.

"Where's Lightpaw?" He asked, turning his half-blind gaze on his sister.

"She's going to be made a warrior today." Hawkpaw replied. His face lit up. "Really? That's great!" He darted outside. Smokestar and Lightpaw had already begun.

Smokestar was booming loudly, "I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Lightpaw gave a sheepish grin.

"Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He demanded.

"I do." She said proudly, her gaze fixed on Scarface.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw from this moment you will be known as Lightfeather. StarClan honors you kindness and generosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He announced and Lightfeather beamed with pride.

"Lightfeather! Lightfeather, Lightfeather!" Chanted Scarface loudly, attracting attention but Lightfeather was smiling. The rest of the clan began cheering too. She climbed down from the TallRock. She purred at Scarface. "Thank you, Rainpaw." She mewed and he sniffed. "I'm, apparently called Scarface." He corrected. She shook her head. "No, you're Rainpaw," she assured him. He chuckled, a hint of sadness in his voice. "How can you like me when I look like, like this?" He laughed sarcastically.

Lightfeather touched her nose against his forehead. "Because, you're special." She muttered, "do you think I care that you're left eye has a scar in it? No. Think I care about the idiotic name your father gave you? No. You're my Rainpaw. Until you gain your warrior name!" She growled. "I like you, you big idiot!" She flicked her ears repeatedly.

"I do too," he replied softly.

**A/N**

**Oooooh! Once again though, Guest(Amberfoot7) reviewed what Jaypaw said to Hawkpaw at the river and requested a Hawkpaw plushie! Here! :p By the way, Rainpaw/Scarface's blind eye looks like Nick Fury's when he removed his eye patch. If you don't know who or what that is, look it up. Rainpaw/Scarface's good eye has a scar right over it, barely missing it.**

**EDIT: I added in the interaction between Thornsnag and his mentor. Thought he needed a little insight to his bitterness. **


	6. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Smokestar: a dusky brown tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy**: Cloudclaw: a fluffy white tom with silvery eyes; brother to Snowwing

**Medicine cat: **Redbreeze: a ginger she cat with faint swirl-marks

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**Warriors**

Thornsnag: a chocolate pelted tom with hazel-brown stripes and a white chest

**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Leaftail: a brown tabby tom

Snowwing: a fluffy white she cat with blue-grey eyes; sister to Cloudclaw

**Apprentice: Cardinalpaw**

Mouseclaw: a pale brown tom

Squirrelnose: ginger tom

**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

Shadefur: dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Jaypaw**

Blackpelt: a black tom with green eyes

Brackenfang: a handsome tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and tail tip

Flarestorm: dark ginger tom with a graying muzzle

Nightbreeze: a young black she cat

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Lightfeather: a cream she cat with blue eyes

Scarface: a blue-grey tabby tom with scars all over, one going over an eye

**Apprentices**

Hawkpaw: a black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes

Cardinalpaw: a reddish she cat with pale blue eyes

Pinepaw: a mottled tabby tom with pine green eyes

Jaypaw: a long-haired white tom with a smooth black chest and jay blue eyes

Flamepaw: bright ginger tom; son of Flarestorm

**Queens**

Gingerroot: bright ginger she cat with brown eyes

**Elders**

Tulipwood: a yellow and black she cat with impossibly blue eyes

Mallowtail: a black and brown tabby tom with tangled fur

Hailfall: a pale grey tom with glossy fur

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Oakstar: a muscular black tom with white paws and a pale ginger muzzle

**Deputy**: Beechtail: pale ginger and creamy tom

**Medicine cat**: Alderleaf: an elderly brown tom with pale spots

**Apprentice: Honeysnow**

**Warriors**

Gorseheart: a light brown tabby tom

Sandfern: pale ginger she cat with black stripes

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

**Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she cat

Greywillow: a silvery grey she cat

**Apprentice: Troutpaw**

Reedflight: a tawny-brown tom with black paws

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Shellwhisker: blue-grey mottled tom

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she cat with dark brown flecks

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

**Apprentice: Doepaw**

Flowerpelt: a tortoiseshell she cat

Spidertail: a grey-black tom with a short tail

**Apprentice: Juniperpaw**

Puddlewhisker: a pale grey she cat with white stripes

Wrenshadow: a silver tabby she cat with a white tail-tip

**Apprentice: Shadepaw**

Mothleg: a mottled brown tom with short legs

**Apprentice: Briarpaw**

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Dovepaw: an off white silvery she cat

Pebblepaw: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ferretpaw: a dark brown ton with paler paws

Doepaw: a brown she cat with a white muzzle and black paws

Juniperpaw: a dark grey tabby she cat

Briarpaw: dark brown she cat with grey paws

Troutpaw: a dark silver tabby tom

Shadepaw: an almost black she cat with silver ear tips

**Queens**

Duskflower: a dark grey she cat(mother of Petalkit)

Cloudypool: a silver she cat with white ears and a blue grey tail tip (mother of Mistkit)

**Elders**

Whitefog: an off white tom with a silvery muzzle(oldest in RiverClan)

Bramblewhisker: a tabby tom, deaf in one ear

Yellowlily: a somewhat young tannish she cat (retired early due to failed hearing)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Fallenstar: a black she cat with pale grey flecks and a twisted front paw

**Deputy**: Stagstrike: a dusky brown tom with a stubby white tail

**Medicine cat:** Thymetail: tabby she cat with one silver paw and a white muzzle

**Warriors**

Bloodyfur: a ginger tom (formerly Flamefur)

**Apprentice: Forestpaw**

Maggotheart: a pale cream tom with long legs (formerly Spiderheart)

Shadowedheart: dark grey tom (formerly Darkheart)

Dapplefur: a brown tabby she cat with three long scars

**Apprentice: Crowpaw**

Talonsting: long clawed, grey tom (formerly Talonclaw)

**Apprentice: Thornypaw**

Darkflame: a dark grey she cat with pale ginger stripes

Marshypelt: a black and brown tom

Rockfall: a dusty brown tom

Daisystripe: a cream she cat with black stripes

**Apprentices**

Forestpaw: grey tabby tom

Crowpaw: black tom

Thornypaw: mottled she cat

**Queens**

Shreddedpelt: a dark cream she cat with ragged fur (mother of Fangkit)

Willowleap: a silvery she cat (expecting Maggotheart's)

**Elders**

Foggysoul: a silvery tom with a grayed muzzle

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Sunstar: broad shouldered golden tom

**Deputy**: Roseclaw: a dark ginger she cat with long legs

Medicine cat: Blueberry: a blue-grey she cat

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**Warriors**

Buzzardwing: a brown mottled tabby tom

Flameheart: dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tail

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Marshystripe: a senior tabby tom

Brightcloud: a ginger she cat with white splotches

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Stonefoot: a senior speckled grey tom

Blossomfur: a tortoiseshell she cat

**Apprentice: Brindlepaw**

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she cat

Whitefur: long haired white tom

**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Ryeclaw: a brown tabby tom

Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she cat

Eaglepelt: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

**Apprentices**

Frostpaw: silver she cat with cream stripes and amber eyes

Mousepaw: black and white tom

Owlpaw: brown and white tom

Silverpaw: a silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Birchpaw: a tan and brown striped tom

Brindlepaw: golden-brown she cat

Mintpaw: a grey and white she cat (formerly of ShadowClan, no mentor yet)

**Queens**

Streamfur: silver tabby she cat (expecting Eaglepelt's)

Barkflower: brown she cat with white stripes (mother to Dustkit and Deerkit)

Lilypelt: white and silver she cat (mother of Pebblekit)

**Elders**

Half-face: a grey tom with half a scarred face


	7. Chapter 5: NightWalkers and kits

**A/N**

**Ok, here's an update. I've been super sick so my updates will be slow. Sorry, and plz review. I know everyone loves it when a story gets reviews. So, if you have the time.**

**Here's cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**EDIT: The quality of my older writing is getting better around this point tbh.**

Hawkpaw woke to a rasping tongue over her forehead.

"Oh, you're awake. C'mon, time for training." Thornsnag mewed sweetly. She yawned widely and gave herself a quick grooming and dashed out, leaving Jaypaw, who was just waking, to see her thin tail swish away.

"Thornsnag! Hawkpaw!" Called Cloudclaw, the deputy, "come join the dawn patrol with Blackpelt and me!" He ordered, flicking his tail to the waiting tom.

Thornsnag sighed but led Hawkpaw over to the deputy. "Ok, we're coming." He groaned and they set off to the RiverClan border. Hawkpaw balanced herself along the border, careful not to cross, but close enough to see the fish in the river.

"Hey, be careful! Don't fall or cross the border! Or either!" Yelped Blackpelt, he wasn't fond of apprentices since he took over Thornsnag's apprenticeship and his former mentor died.

Hawkpaw wasn't listening. She was thinking about the Gathering a quarter moon ago.

**(Hawkpaw's thoughts/memories)**

_The muscular black tom from before stood upon the RiverClan branch. He was staring at her the whole time, his gaze flickering to Pinepaw occasionally. _What in the name of StarClan is wrong with that leader?

_The WindClan leader, tall and sleek, a huge golden tom, looked all over at his cats, a warm smile on his face. A shoulder butted Hawkpaw. "That's Sunstar. He's my father." Boasted a brownish golden she cat with beautiful deep blue eyes._

_"He's the leader of WindClan. I smell you're ThunderClan. Your leader is Smokestar, right? That dusky brown tom?"_

_Hawkpaw gave a nod to the chatty she cat. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, "I'm Brindlepaw, who're you?" The she cat took a deep breath, having not taken breath while talking to me. She grinned widely. Hawkpaw wanted to take a step back but being kind, she dipped my head._

_"My name is Hawkpaw. And you really shouldn't brag about your father being leader, even though my father is Smokestar."_

_Hawkpaw slapped my paw over my muzzle, while Brindlepaw had a sly grin on her face. "It's just so irresistible, isn't it? Boasting, you don't mean to, but you can't help but feel proud." She smiled. Hawkpaw mewed my agreement, laughing sheepsihly. The three leaders were pacing on their branches, one empty. ShadowClan wasn't here yet, and it was way late._

_Three ragged looking cats leapt into the clearing. One was a dark brown she cat with grey paws. Her fur was sticking out and she had a deep gash on her hind leg. Her blue eyes were wild and her eyes settled on the pale grey tom with the darker stripes from before._

_"Pebblepaw!" She gasped. He looked up at her. "Briarpaw? What're you doing here? Why're you hurt?" He exclaimed, but she couldn't give him an answer as she keeled over, blood dripping from her underbelly. The RiverClan leader leaped down from his branch to the RiverClan apprentice. I raced forward, something coming over me. Hawkpaw sniffed, and scented Fawnkit. "_I'll help you help Briarpaw. Just do as I say," _murmured Fawnkit._

_Hawkpaw sniffed the bloodied apprentice_.

Lick her neck. Then her chest. _She did as told quickly. Briarpaw coughed roughly, and tremblingly stood up._

_"Briarpaw, tell me, why're you here?"_

_She took a shaky breath. "Oakstar, some of ShadowClan are attacking! Although, Stagstrike and Fallenstar aren't there! But Reedflight and Dovepaw are very hurt, Mothleg sent me!" She panicked._

_Oakstar growled, "RiverClan! Come!" And all of the plumpy cats left._

_WindClan turned to a small black and white tom. His fur was bristling and his had his teeth bared. Brindlepaw pelted over to him. "Mousepaw! Oh! You look terrible."_

_He nodded blankly. "ShadowClan's ambushing! The deputy and leader aren't there, but Owlpaw is bleeding out!" He blurted, and Sunstar called his deputy, Roseclaw, and they rushed off._

_Cardinalpaw stood as the only one left. "Fallenstar and Stagstrike are at the camp, with a lot of cats. Leaftail is badly hurt, along with Rainpaw. I was the least hurt, so Jaypaw sent me." She cried, and Smokestar hissed loudly. "Let's go, I don't want any new stars in the sky tonight."_

**(Back to real)**

"Hawkpaw! Get off the border! You've just crossed!" Hissed a voice, snapping Hawkpaw back to reality. Thornsnag was racing towards her, but she heard other paw steps closer. She spun around and saw three cats darting towards her. She recognized one of them. Pebblepaw of RiverClan. His eyes lit up slightly when he saw her, but then flashed back, and Hawkpaw wondered if she even saw it.

The other two cats snarled at the trespassing apprentice. Hawkpaw pressed herself against the fronds. The warriors growled and snapped at the apprentice, while Pebblepaw nipped one of their tails. He growled and turned to the grey tom. "Pebblepaw! Don't bite my tail!" Hissed the brown cream striped tom.

"Sorry Weaselclaw, but she's not bad. She's the one who saved Briarpaw!" He mewed to the tom.

"Oh, she saved my friend's kit? She still shouldn't be crossing," Weaselclaw muttered, then meowed, "come with us, to Oakstar." He ordered.

The third cat nodded her head and padded to Hawkpaw. Thornsnag jumped forward. "No way you're taking my apprentice!"

"Yes, we are."

"No, you are not."

"Uh, yes, we are."

No, no, you are not."

The argued pointlessly for what seemed like forever until Thornsnag hissed at Weaselclaw. The RiverClan warrior lunged at Thornsnag, chomping his hind leg. He screeched and clawed the brown warrior's muzzle, and leapt on his back. Weaselclaw shook himself but Thornsnag had a firm grip. The ThunderClan warrior dug his claws in the other tom's shoulders. He yowled and managed to shake him off, sliding in the mud.

Thornsnag let out a snarl, baring his fangs. Weaselclaw just snorted. "We just need to thank her in person, so we're going to bring her to Oakstar." Retorted the quiet she cat, a silver tabby she cat.

"C'mon, Hawkpaw." Mewed the grey apprentice, a light in his amber eyes. _He's weird. And a little cute, too._ She thought funnily, and trotted after the giddy tom. The third cat, a silver tabby she cat, grinned at Hawkpaw. "Hey, thanks for saving Briarpaw. My name's Creeksplash, by the way."

"And I'm Pebblepaw!" They grey tabby tom grinned widely. Hawkpaw gleefully returned the gesture, feeling strange as she felt the gentle grass and reeds caress her paw pads, much more pleasing than the scratchy ThunderClan dry grasses.

...

Pebblepaw raced into camp, towards the nursery.

"Pebblepaw! You're back!" Squealed a voice. A silver and blue grey tabby she cat darted over to him and nuzzled him.

"Mistkit!" He chuckled, bursting into laughs from her tiny licks. "Lemme tell you something!" He exclaimed, and he told his little sister about the earlier patrol. He'd already told her about the Gathering.

"Ooh!" Mistkit exclaimed, then a mischievous smirk spread across her muzzle. "Hehehe," she giggled but didn't say any more, as Oakstar yowled, "all cats old enough to swim, gather beneath the GreatLedge for a clan meeting!"

Pebblepaw crawled out from the nursery. Hawkpaw was standing on the rock beside the leader. Pebblepaw gazed at all of her, from her silky tail up to her narrow muzzle. Then, he caught sight of her eyes. He'd never noticed. Bright, piercing, heather red. He let out a sigh. He wasn't frightened. Everything about her made her seem rather unique.

Oakstar cleared his throat and began. "Cats of RiverClan," he boomed, "as you know, eight moons ago, my mate, Sandfern's kits were stolen by Smoketail, now Smokestar, their names were Stormkit, Birchkit, and Heatherkit. She loved them very much, and I was led to believe they died. Today, Heatherkit stands before us. As _Hawkpaw_." He announced, looked at the ruby-eyed she cat. Her eyes widened and pupils narrowed.

"What? How? You're my father? But Smokestar is! And Gingerroot is my mother!" She countered. Oakstar sighed. A pale ginger she cat with black stripes clambered on the rock. "She doesn't remember the raid night. I told you, being only a week old, there's no way she'd remember!" Exclaimed the she cat. Hawkpaw looked at her. "You're Sandfern? You're Oakstar." She asked, then looked at the leader.

"Yes I am, Sandfern. Smokestar broke in the nursery and-"

Hawkpaw placed her tail over her supposed mother's muzzle. "He broke in, rogue looking with his messy dusky brown pelt. You two fought, he gloated briefly, then you got up, and fought against him again. He won again and took the three kits. You called after him but to no avail. Oakstar entered moments too late. He steadied you and you wished your weakest kit luck." Finished Hawkpaw, closing her eyes to remember her constant dream.

The whole of RiverClan was staring at her in awe. Pebblepaw grinned sheepishly as Hawkpaw met eyes with him. "Y-y-yes! T-that is what happened. How'd you know?" She asked. Hawkpaw explained the dreams from since she was hardly a kit. Sandfern was surprised but she nodded.

"You're welcome to stay in RiverClan." Oakstar mewed, waving his tail. "You'll make new friends, your littermates are, of course, invited, and you'll have a new mentor!" He exclaimed.

_New mentor? New mentor?! _"New mentor?!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, not realizing she yowled it out loud. She sheepishly smiled and jumped off the rock, heading towards the leader's den.

Oakstar emerged into his den, his mate behind. "Hawkpaw? Do you not wish to live here?" Asked her real mother. Pebblepaw was behind the leader's den, listening, not spying.

"I am sorry. I may not fit in with ThunderClan, but I'm forever loyal to them, I cannot stay here." She replied.

Pebblepaw gave a tiny gasp, then stopped himself. It wasn't wrong to be loyal to the clan you're raised in and live in. Pebblepaw was. She's brave to talk to Oakstar like that. He thought and padded back to the nursery, thinking about her. _StarClan, she's pretty._

Sandfern sighed, along with the leader. "We'll miss you. You're always welcome here." Mewed the she cat.

"Wait, Sandfern. Tell us about Stormkit and Birchkit. How are they?" Asked the RiverClan leader, tucking his paws under his chest.

"Well, I suppose, Birchkit is tabby mottled?" Hawkpaw asked, sitting down too.

Sandfern nodded. "Yes, and Stormkit is blue-grey," she answered, urging her daughter on.

"Well, Birchkit is Pinepaw now. Stormkit's a warrior," she paused. Oakstar and Sandfern looked at her oddly.

"Why, what's the matter?" Sandfern urged, and Hawkpaw just sighed.

"When our camp was ambushed, Fallenstar took one of Smokestar's lives. Rainpaw, that's Stormkit, was angry, so he tackled Fallenstar, sliced her underbelly, then bit her throat. He took one of her lives, but he forgot that she hasn't lost a single one. She," Hawkpaw stopped. Her parents looked at her, forcing her on.

"She clawed his face, he's blind in one eye and has scars everywhere. B-but Smokestar made him a warrior. Only that made it worse. Smokestar called him _Scarface_!" Hawkpaw cried. Oakstar jumped to his feet and snarled. Sandfern had a horrified look on her face.

"That devil! How dare he!" Oakstar hissed, clawing at the air, as if it was Smokestar.

Sandfern snapped her jaws at the air, as if it was Smokestar also. Hawkpaw felt something well up in her. These were her true parents. They would tear down the clans to save her and her littermates, but, that meant Fawnkit and Cardinalpaw weren't her sisters. But it felt nice to know that Smokestar and Gingerroot weren't her mother and father. They treated her worse than crow-food!

Hawkpaw pelted forward to Oakstar and Sandfern, curling up near them. They yelped in surprise, but they hugged their tails around their daughter, who may not have returned home, but returned to her parents.

...

Hawkpaw sat near the apprentice den. Pebblepaw emerged from the nursery with a blue greyish she cat behind him. Well, she _kit_. She was no more than three or four moons, and had huge, pale blue eyes.

"Hawkpaw, this is my little sister, Mistkit. Mistkit, this is Hawkpaw, the apprentice who saved Briarpaw." He kindly mewed to the kit.

"You saved Briarpaw?! Wow! That's cool, hey, Pebblepaw, why isn't she looking at me?" She asked, poking her brother with a tiny forepaw.

"Ow! Hawkpaw," he gently nudged her. Hawkpaw swung her head around. "I don't want her afraid of my eyes. Have her leave. Please." She hissed in his ear lowly.

Startled, he picked his sister up by the scruff. "Ouch! Pebblepaw, put me down!" She ordered, and the tom placed her down.

Mistkit raced over to Hawkpaw and looked into her ruby eyes. She gasped loudly and dramatically and blinked her pale blue eyes rapidly. Then she stopped. She stood, staring into Hawkpaw's heather red eyes with her blue ones, unblinking. Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes, puzzled, and blinked.

"Haha! I beat you! I am Mistkit! The champion of staring!" Declared the little kit as she suddenly bounced up and darted around camp like a frightened mouse.

Mistkit, in her racing around, bumped into Puddlewhisker, a young warrior she cat. Luckily, she had a soft spot for kits.

"Mistkit," Puddlewhisker giggled, "be careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Puddlewhisker picked the kit gently up and dropped her at Pebblepaw's feet and padded to the leader's den.

"Oakstar?" Called the bubbly she cat.

"Come on in." He replied, and she entered to see him getting up from next to Sandfern. "Well? What is it?" He prompted.

Puddlewhisker shuffled her pale grey paws. "Actually, I needed to talk to Sandfern. It's a _she cat _matter." She muttered. The black tom had a puzzled look on his face, but he gave a nod to his mate and left the den.

"Why don't you go talk to Spidertail? He is your cousin after all," Sandfern suggested politely. Oakstar shrugged and made his way to the grey-black tom.

"Spidertail?" Called the leader. The almost black tom whipped his head around in surprise. "Oh! I was just about to get Juniperpaw. We'll go hunting, she could use it!" He blurted, startled. Oakstar chuckled, a little snort coming out in his laughter, and he abruptly stopped. Spidertail looked at him funnily, but didn't say anything.

"No, no, let's just talk. Puddlewhisker is speaking with Sandfern. So, I thought I'd talk with you." Oakstar mewed. Spidertail looked at him with his sharp amber eyes then smiled. "Okay, sure."

"Has Sandfern ever just acted weird, and never stopped talking about apprentices and kits?" Spidertail randomly asked.

Oakstar looked at him oddly, and thought for a moment. "N-Yes! Yes, actually. Right before our three kits were born." He meowed happily, thinking about Hawkpaw. Spidertail's eyes widened and he began slightly breathing heavily and in short breaths. Oakstar looked at the tom, and began trying to calm him down.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Sandfern asked kindly, patting her for Puddlewhisker to sit down.

She carefully sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm expecting kits!" She blurted, "but I don't know how Spidertail will react. He may react badly. How should I break it to him?" Puddlewhisker asked, but before Sandfern could give an answer, Oakstar and Spidertail burst in, while Spidertail was hyperventilating slightly.

"Kits?!" He panted, when he got control. Puddlewhisker exchanged a worried glance to Sandfern and then turned back to her mate.

"Yep. And you're the father."

...

Thornsnag waited by the RiverClan border for his apprentice. _Great StarClan, there she is!_ He exclaimed in his mind as the black and white she cat came into view.

"Sorry! Thank you for waiting," she heaved herself over the stream in one leap sleepily. Pebblepaw had exhausted her. Well, more like his sister, Mistkit, and she'd also overheard that Puddlewhisker, a grey tabby with white stripes, was expecting her first litter of kits, and the father was Spidertail, the grey-black tom with the short tail.

Hawkpaw sat in her nest in the apprentice den, exhausted, from Pebblepaw, his sister, and the news of her parents not being her real parents. Jaypaw crawled next to her. "Tired?" He asked. Hawkpaw blinked sleepily. The black and white tom began rasping his tongue over her ears gently and rhythmically. As Hawkpaw began closing her eyes, scenes flashed before her.

_Squeezing my eyes, then opening them for the first time. I saw the face of a white tom with jay blue eyes and a smooth black chest. He gasped in awe._

_..._

_"I got it! She'll be Hawkkit. Because hawks have sharp eyes for spotting prey and her eyes are sharp."_

_I shot my eyes open, scared and the flare of battle burning in my eyes. A tom rushed in, and I unsheathed my claws. He hushed me gently, and settled in close to me, and began rasping his tongue over my ears._

_The tom was sobbing silently near a grey she cat's limp body. It reeked of greencough. I comforted him, and he rasped his tongue over my ears, and gave me a small smile._

_"IsaidthatImeantyourespecialandIkindasortamaybelikeyou," blurted the tom suddenly. A bright feeling rushed through me. "Oh my StarClan! Jaypaw, I do too!" I mewed happily, and twirled my thin tail with his puffy one._

_The blue-green eyes glinted in the distance, glaring at Jaypaw jealously, but this time, Hawkpaw recognized the pair of eyes. Thornsnag's._

Then, everything came crashing down.

Hawkpaw jumped up, and opened her hawk-sharp red eyes. She locked eyes with Jaypaw. His ear grew hot as the sun, but before he could speak a word, she shot out of the den, and over to Thornsnag.

"I am Hawkpaw of ThunderClan, daughter of Smokestar and Gingerroot, and I remember!"

Of course, she knew those weren't her parents, but it wasn't like she could blurt she wasn't of ThunderClan blood after all.

"Hawkpaw, y-you remember?" He asked, looking at her sadly and awkwardly.

"Yes, Thornsnag, I do. You were mean to me. But, then after I fell, you made me feel like the best cat in the world. I don't hate you, but I don't think we should be friends yet. I need time."

The look on Thornsnag's face looked like Hawkpaw had just ripped out his throat, crushed it, then used the killing bite. His blue-green eyes were soft and hurt. He nodded blankly and walked away.

Jaypaw walked out of the apprentice den. Hawkpaw was sitting near the warrior den. "I remember," she murmured. Jaypaw gaped at her, "you remember? So, what I said by the river," he gave her a crooked smile and licked her muzzle sweetly and slowly. Hawkpaw felt a warm shiver flow down her spine.

"I gotta go, Nightbreeze says she wants to talk to me." Jaypaw mewed, gave her a lick on the forehead and left. Nightbreeze was by the elders' den. She looked nervous.

"Yes?" Jaypaw promoted, sitting next to her. She looked at him with her heather blue eyes and gave a weak smile. "How do you think a tom would want a she cat to break surprising news?" She asked, looking deep in his eyes, meaning it truly.

"Well, just tell him you have a surprise for him, tell him, and make sure he doesn't seem uncomfortable." Jaypaw told her, a little confused.

"Thank you! Now, where's Brackenfang?" She asked to herself as she raced away.

A tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and underbelly was sitting next to his brother, inside the warriors' den. Nightbreeze entered shyly. "Brackenfang? Can I speak to you?" She asked, and left, waiting outside.

Brackenfang looked at his brother, Thornsnag, shrugged and left. Nightbreeze was kneading the ground nervously. "Dear, Nightbreeze what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? Maybe I can-"

"I'm expecting your kits!" Nightbreeze blabbed. Her eyes widened sheepishly and Brackenfang had a straight face. He glared. "Why didn't you tell me? That's fantastic! Brilliant! Amazing!" He cried out in joy.

She laughed nervously. "I'm just scared."

Brackenfang nuzzled his mate. "I'll be with you, and my sister is the medicine cat." He assured her.

"Apprentice," corrected the black she cat.

Brackenfang rolled his eyes and used a forepaw to draw her closer to his side. She yelped in surprise and smiled at him. He was nothing like Thornsnag. His brother was shy, yet mean and snarky, and Brackenfang was brave and assertive.

"You should ask someone to move in the nursery, I don't want anything to happen to you." Brackenfang told Nightbreeze gently, "why don't you talk to Snowwing? Her brother is deputy."

Nightbreeze gazed up for a few moments and nodded. She trotted in the den and saw Snowwing just retuning from the noon patrol. "Snowwing? May I speak to you?" Nightbreeze asked, and led her into the warriors' den. A squeal of excitement sounded from the den.

Snowwing padded out from the den and walked over to her brother. Cloudclaw mewed a greeting and they chatted for a moment before Cloudclaw ambled into Smokestar's den. A moment later the leader exited his den and clambered onto the Tallrock.

"We're short of kits. But today I've great news. Nightbreeze is expecting kits. She'll be moving into the nursery soon. If she doesn't mind, come on up here." He chuckled. Nightbreeze gave a shy grin and climbed up next to him.

"Who's the father?" Called Flamepaw, and others started chanting, "father, father," Nightbreeze glanced at Brackenfang and winked at him. Shadefur, Nightbreeze's brother was looking hostilely at every tom in the clan. "Brackenfang, come on up here, if you can fit." A small wave of laughter washed over a few of the cats.

Shadefur glared at Brackenfang for a heartbeat, but his gaze softened when he saw the shine in Nightbreeze's heather blue eyes.

Thornsnag easily slipped out of camp with all the commotion, running as fast he could until he made it to the secret holly bush, the sharp leaves cutting into his fur but it was nothing compared to the pain he had just felt from Hawkpaw.

"Thistlefur!" Thornsnag called out, his voice echoing down the vast tunnels. "Ivypaw?" He yelled, falling to the ground into a heap of sobs. "Please don't leave me alone. I was wrong. She hurt me. Like everyone does."

Thornsnag sobbed silently, angry at himself when he had finally stopped crying and found it impossible to breathe from his nose. "I let my guard down. And she broke me. How is that fair? Huh? Tell me, StarClan! How is that freaking fair?!"

"Love takes and it takes and it takes!" He screamed, crying once again, loudly this time. No one could hear him anyways.

"But yet cats keep giving and giving and giving," Thistlefur's voice sounded behind him. "She's giving more than you think."

Thornsnag whipped around, but there was no sight of the grey mottled tom. He sighed, splashing his face into the small stream that ran into the tunnels. He sighed again, calmed down. He licked his paw, drying his face off. "I'll just keep giving my heart to her."

...

Leaves and pine needles crunched under a cat's paws, as he looked at the almost half-moon in the black sky. He crept carefully on the ground and squeezed himself in a small crevice in the middle of two rocks. "You're back!" A tiny squeak cried happily.

"Yes, remember to always keep quiet." The mangy tom hushed with a faint slur and an irritated hiss.

The tom kit curled his mouth closed, biting his lip. "Okay, where's mommy?" He asked.

"We got separated, she said she'd make it back." The tom growled roughly, and made his way from the kit.

"Hey, she's back, but she's hurt! Where's that smelly herb mixer?" Hissed another voice. A small striped cat climbed from a hollow rock.

"Bring me her!" Snarled the striped tom. A white tom with a ginger mark on his forehead was dragging a brown she cat with darker spots.

The she cat had dripping wet fur, splattered with blood. Her throat convulsed and she hacked up water. The first tom licked her chest and her breathing began to even. The herb cat placed some berries at her paws and left to let her sleep, while the mangy tom curled next to her for warmth.

The white tom with the ginger mark stood before a tall mottled she cat sitting on a vine nest lined with scraps of wool. "You will travel next, I count on you. All the NightWalkers count on you." The tom dipped his head and left.

"Wait." She called after him, sounding faintly concerned. He stopped. "Dawn will be here soon. Get some sleep." He dipped his head again and left, his yellow eyes glowing faintly in the dim, hollow cave.

**A/N**

**Ooh! Hawkpaw is RiverClan? She remembers? She just broke Thornsnag's heart! And who're the NightWalkers? Review if you think Thornsnag deserved it.**

**EDIT: I actually only added the part with Thornsnag in the tunnels. **


	8. Chapter 6: Where do loyalties lay?

**A/N**

**I'll post the allegiances for the NightWalkers next time. Thank you, Brightstar4266, for saying what Jaypaw said near the river. Here's your Hawkpaw plushie. *gives.* Amberfoot and Brightstar4266, have some complementary ice cream.**

**EDIT: Not much was changed here..**

Hawkpaw woke next to Jaypaw, and that odd, warm sensation filled her up like a dose of eternal adreneline. Yet, when she looked at Thornsnag, she felt something different. Comfort and safety, like no harm could touch her. She had a sinking feeling what she felt for both was love.

It felt as if she could fly up to the clouds and bring one down with her when she locked eyes with Jaypaw and like she felt appreciated and understood by him and could fight entire clan when she met Thornsnag's eyes. _I'm torn between two toms,_ Hawkpaw realized. Scared, she jumped out of her nest and ran, and ran, and ran, until she found herself at the RiverClan border, way before dawn.

_I'll talk to Pebblepaw, maybe he'll help me. Wait, he's kinda strange... Oh, whatever. He's the only one I know. _

As Hawkpaw crossed the border, pale yellows and pinks began to show in the grey sky. Dawn was near.

She padded into the apprentice den, to see Pebblepaw not there. She checked the nursery and saw him sleeping softly with his little sister, Mistkit pawed at him gently and rolled over. Hawkpaw smiled and wondered who'd she talk to.

"Hey," a voice mewed in a hushed tone, "what're you doing here?" The voice was a brown she cat with pale gray paws.

The she cat looked familiar. "Follow me," she muttered. The brown cat led her to the medicine den, where two cats were also sleeping. "My name's Briarpaw, what's yours?" She asked, placing her tail over her grey paws as she sat down.

"Oh! Now I remember, I'm Hawkpaw, you're the one who warned your clan!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. Briarpaw shuffled her paws and smiled shyly.

"Yes, Hawkpaw, and I remember you too. Thank you for saving me. I would be proud to call you my friend." She mewed. Hawkpaw was stunned.

"R-really? Even with my eyes?" She wondered aloud. Briarpaw snorted.

"Eyes, ears, nose, toes. Whatever. All the same to me." She retorted gently.

Hawkpaw smiled at the younger apprentice. "I'd be honored to call you my friend too." She grinned.

Briarpaw smiled back, "now, I know you were looking for Pebblepaw." She smirked, and Hawkpaw realized what the other she cat was thinking. "No, no, no, not like that, I just needed to talk to him." Hawkpaw urged, flicking her ears in embarrassment.

Briarpaw just chuckled, "well, I suggest you let him sleep. He's cranky when he wakes up. You can, uh, talk to me if you wanted." She offered sweetly, giving another shy grin.

Hawkpaw shrugged. "Sure, but it's a secret."

She explained everything to Briarpaw. How she fell from the tree, forgot everything, fell in love with her mentor, then remembered, broke her mentor's heart, loves another apprentice, yet still loves her mentor.

Briarpaw had a sly look on her face again. "I see, so you like both these toms? One's your mentor, the other an apprentice. Hmm, I don't know. I don't really have a huge crush on anyone, except Ferretpaw. He's so sweet to me!" Briarpaw gushed.

Now it was Hawkpaw's turn to have that sly smile. "Ooh, I see, but I'm torn between the two." She sighed. Briarpaw stopped have that drooling face and patted Hawkpaw's back with her tail.

"There, there," she comforted. "Which one have you liked longer or known longer?" She asked, and Hawkpaw replied easily. "Jaypaw."

"Which one do you feel more for? Like, do you dream of him?"

"Hmm, both."

"Which makes your heart race?"

"Jaypaw..."

"When I say their names which makes you wanna fly? Thornsnag. Jaypaw."

"Jaypaw!" Hawkpaw exclaimed, then shut her paws over her muzzle.

"You obviously have a strong infatuation with Jaypaw. It sounds like Thornsnag is the more reliable one. You have to pick, I shouldn't choose four you. It doesn't matter when, just don't wait too long. You should get going." Briarpaw looked outside the den and saw cats beginning to stir. Hawkpaw nodded and thanked her new friend.

...

Jaypaw had a grin stretching from whisker to whisker when Hawkpaw got back. "Guess what?!" He nearly yelled. Hawkpaw sighed playfully. "Mouse butt." She giggled. "No, I'm having my assessment today!" He exclaimed again, and rubbed his tail across Hawkpaw's whiskers, making her want to sneeze.

"That's-" she stopped, took a deep breath. And sneezed. Jaypaw burst out into laughter, a tiny snort every now and then. "-great," Hawkpaw finished. "I know! Although I'm scared. Help me?" He asked, beginning to walk out of camp. "Sure." Hawkpaw shrugged.

"How to catch a mouse?" Hawkpaw began.

"Be light on your paws,"

"How to catch a rabbit?"

"Possible to chase, or stalk very slowly and quietly."

"How to catch a squirrel?"

"Start out slow, then chase."

"How to catch a bird?"

"Can be hunted in short bursts of stalking, or stalk quietly then leap."

"How to catch a vole?"

"Crouching position, kill quickly before they alert the other prey."

"That's great! I believe you're ready. When're you going out?" Hawkpaw asked, beginning to head back to camp.

"Later today, probably sunhigh." Jaypaw said, and ran back, Hawkpaw at his tail.

Thornsnag padded up to Hawkpaw. "Hey, today we're gonna practice some fighting moves, then train with Pinepaw." He said, his voice steady.

Hawkpaw sighed. "Alrighty. Let's go." Thornsnag ordered.

"Wait, can I eat first?" She pleaded, flicking her tail in the direction if the fresh kill pile. Thornsnag narrowed his dulled blue-green eyes, then gave a curt nod.

Hawkpaw sniffed the pile for any trace if rabbit or sparrow. The was a tiny rabbit, she mumbled something to herself and picked it up. She also grabbed a plump mouse and headed for the nursery.

Nightbreeze was chatting with Snowwing in the shade. "Here, Nightbreeze. Now that you're going to have kits." Hawkpaw dropped the fat mouse at the black she cat's paws.

"Thank you, and I'm not the only queen now. Snowwing is expecting!" Nightbreeze exclaimed, grinning at her friend. The cloudy white she cat grinned widely. "I am, and they're Leaftail's kits. He'll be so proud." Snowwing smiled.

Just as Snowwing spoke her mate's name, her was heading towards her. "Did I hear that you're expecting?" He asked, sitting down. "Yes, you heard right Leaftail. You'll be a great father." Snowwing smirked.

Leaftail's jaw dropped, and he gulped. "M-me? A f-father?!" He screeched, "I'd be so proud!" He exclaimed, throwing his muzzle over his mate's shoulder, nuzzling her.

Hawkpaw got up and left the cats alone. Her mentor was waiting with Squirrelnose by the camp entrance, along with Pinepaw.

"Change of plans, battle practice first." Thornsnag meowed sharply, and began walking out, the ginger warrior trying to match his hurried pace. Pinepaw matched pace with his sister.

"I can tell you have something on your mind. Care to tell?" Pinepaw asked, looking at her with his wise green eyes. _Oh, why not? _Hawkpaw shrugged to herself.

"I went to visit RiverClan. They wanted to thank me for saving Briarpaw. But, their leader and his mate told me, Smokestar isn't my father. Nor Gingerroot my mother." She explained to the tabby mottled tom.

"Cardinalpaw isn't our sister, nor was Fawnkit." She finished, as they arrived at the clearing. Pinepaw looked fine with it on the outside, but his pine green eyes were flooded with shock.

"Okay, remember, keep your claws sheathed, and a pin-down is a win." Squirrelnose said, looking at Hawkpaw as if he expected her to do wrong. "Go!"

Pinepaw lunged at his sister, paws outstretched. Hawkpaw ducked under him and kicked his underbelly. He let out an grunt as he landed on his side. He immediately leapt up and slid under Hawkpaw. She jumped up high in the air, until she realized what she did wrong.

Pinepaw kicked her underbelly, as did his, but for some reason, Hawkpaw felt his kick was stronger. She managed to land on her paws, but the leg she had broken crumpled and twisted beneath her.

Pinepaw yelped in surprise as his mentor glared at him and watched Thornsnag carry Hawkpaw back to camp.

When they returned, cats were gathered around in a circle. A large lump of dark, bloodied fur was lying in the center. Shadefur. Nightbreeze, his sister, was sobbing loudly in his bloodstained pelt.

"Shadefur! Come back! Please, please!" She begged, until Brackenfang gently gripped her scruff and dragged her back in the nursery.

Jaypaw was sitting somberly next to his mentor. Hawkpaw wanted to go over to him and asked what happened, but she needed her leg checked out, it seared with pain and felt as if it was on fire. Thornsnag set her down on a moss nest in the medicine den and left without saying a word, but his eyes lingered on her for a few heartbeats too long to just be a simple glance.

Jaypaw walked into the medicine, having saw Hawkpaw go in. "Why're you in-" but he stopped when he saw her leg, the one she'd broken a few moons ago, was twisted brutally and the paw dangled uselessly. His felt his eyes grow huge with horror, but he managed to stay calm when Hawkpaw said, "does it look bad?"

"No, nah, it's, it looks, ok." Jaypaw choked out.

She frowned. "It doesn't, does it? Great StarClan!" Hawkpaw hissed. She took a deep breath and changed the subject. "What happened to Shadefur?" She asked. Something flickered in Jaypaw's blue eyes.

He hesitantly responded. "Uhm, he was giving me an assessment to see if I was ready and he, um, was hit by a monster." Jaypaw stammered.

Hawkpaw frowned again. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes, what happened?" She growled, losing her patience.

Jaypaw let out a soft sob. "Ok," he muttered, "I was having my assessment when I heard pawsteps, I so followed them, then I scented something. It was like, water mixed with salt. It was coming from this white cat with a bright ginger mark on his forehead. He approached Shadefur, and they fought, and the rogue ended up killing him. The rouge then just licked his paws and walked away!" Jaypaw wailed, "he didn't even know I was there!"

A little stunned, Hawkpaw wrapped her tail over his shoulders. It's alright, but who'll be your mentor now?" She wondered.

"Smokestar said he'd announce it tonight." The white tom replied. The heather eyed she cat felt rage burn up inside her at the mention of her "father". Even more so if someone mentioned Gingerroot. Hawkpaw just plastered a fake smile on her face as she watched Jaypaw leave, and Redbreeze enter.

She yelped in surprise at Hawkpaw's leg. "My! What did you do?" Redbreeze exclaimed in terror.

Hawkpaw flattened her ears in shame as she mewed, "I was practicing fighting with Pinepaw and when he kicked me I landed too hard on this leg."

A stern look was in Redbreeze's honey eyes, but she just sighed. "Alright, let's get this fixed up. Mintpaw!"

The ginger she cat hollered, and her apprentice came running. "Ye-" she didn't finished as she glanced at Hawkpaw's hind leg and nodded. The grey she cat came back with bundles of herbs in her jaws.

Moments later, Hawkpaw's right hind leg was tied with bindweed, sticks, and broom, which had been made into a poultice. It felt stiff, and it burned when she moved it. Scarface padded into the den, a sullen look in his good eye. "Hello, Hawkpaw." He murmured. Hawkpaw could easily sense his sadness, so she asked, "what's the matter? I know you're down."

"Pinepaw told me that we're RiverClan. I'm also sorry about your leg."

"What's wrong with being RiverClan?"

"I don't think Lightfeather would want to be with me if she knew the truth." The blue grey tabby confessed.

"Of course she would! She loves you!" Hawkpaw protested, but her brother just hung his head. "Have you seen me? Fallenstar ruined me! Everyone looks at me with a face of disgust!" Scarface snarled, and stalked out of the den. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, Hawkpaw fell asleep, the dull, throbbing pain in her leg seemingly died away.

Hawkpaw yawned, and realized it was nightfall. She dragged herself outside to see Jaypaw standing atop the TallRock. His white fur glowed pale silver in the moonlight, and his eyes glowed with determination. _He feels that Shadefur's death was his fault._ Hawkpaw realized. Smokestar was next to him. Hawkpaw felt that familiar anger burn, but she pushed it aside.

"Jaypaw. After the unfortunate events of Shadefur's death, the older apprentice is in need of a mentor. Cloudclaw, it's time for a new apprentice. You mentored Mouseclaw, and taught him great skills. I expect you to teach these skills to Jaypaw." The dusky brown leader meowed, and the deputy climbed up to touch noses with Jaypaw.

_Hm, it's a great honor to have the deputy as a mentor. Smokestar must be certainly fond of Jaypaw. Or something. _

...

Hawkpaw woke to warm pelts on either side of her, and she recognized the scents of her brothers and foster sister. Cardinalpaw was already awake, and an excited look shine in her eyes.

"You can leave, an idiot could see you're bubbly." Hawkpaw laughed. Instantly, Cardinalpaw dashed off, and Hawkpaw caught a glimpse of slightly paler ginger fur with Cardinalpaw. Flamepaw was with Cardinalpaw.

Bewildered, but still tired, Hawkpaw fell back asleep. When she woke again, her brothers were gone, instead replaced by Thornsnag. He was wide awake, just watching her sadly. He saw her yawn and stood up. "Wait!" Hawkpaw called, but her mentor was gone before she could say anything. Hawkpaw buried her face in her paws shamefully, knowing the hurt she had caused him.

...

Hawkpaw felt like she had ants in her pelt. She itched to go outside, but she wasn't allowed.

Lightfeather limped into the medicine den. "There's a sharp stone stuck in my paw, it's bleeding." The young warrior reported, flicking her paw and drops of blood splattered on the ground.

Mintpaw padded up to her and yanked the stone out with her teeth. Lightfeather gave a little yowl the licked her paw furiously.

"I'll get some cobweb." Mintpaw said as she disappeared farther in the den. Heartbeats later, Lightfeather's paw was bandaged up, and she looked at Hawkpaw.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" She offered, and Hawkpaw nodded eagerly.

They trotted along the RiverClan border, and Hawkpaw could sense that something was on the pale she cat's mind.

"I'm sorry about your leg," Lightfeather began, "but can I ask you something?" She ventured, and Hawkpaw gave her a smile.

"Of course." Lightfeather took a deep breath and let it out. "Rain- er, Scarface, has been neglecting me. Since he's your brother I was going to ask if he loves me." Lightfeather sighed, "he's been with Mintpaw lately, helping her with herbs," she mumbled.

Realization hit Hawkpaw like a strong breeze. "He feels useless to his clan!" The apprentice exclaimed, "he must be helping with Mintpaw because it's the only thing he feels he can do. Train him! Teach him moves to give him advantages with his blind eye!" She urged the young the warrior.

Lightfeather's expression lit up. "Thank you! Let's go back, I'm sure your leg hurts." Lightfeather said, padding away, and Hawkpaw dragged herself after her brother's crush.

"Actually, I'll meet you back to camp," Hawkpaw mewed, getting an idea. "I'll come with you," Lightfeather said turning around.

Hawkpaw groaned. "Fine, I'm crossing RiverClan territory, wanna come?" The apprentice snapped, then bit her tongue. "Sorry, just go on without me." Hawkpaw insisted, and the young warrior reluctantly left.

...

Hawkpaw dragged herself into the RiverClan camp, and instantly, Sandfern dashed over to her. "Oh, my sweet kit! What happened?" She cried, and Oakstar peered from his den then quickly walked to Hawkpaw. "Who am I beating up?" He demanded, his voice thick with anger.

"Me, I guess. This," she nosed her limp leg, "was my fault, but a little of Pinepaw's too. We were practice fighting, and he lunged at me, when I jumped and landed, I put too much weight on this leg." She explained, wincing as she stretched it out.

"Honeysnow, go and get Alderleaf." Oakstar said to a beautiful golden she cat with white flecks.

Honeysnow dipped her head and disappeared in the medicine den. Moments later, she came out with a frail brown tom with paler dots. "What is it?" He rasped, and his apprentice flicked her ears in the direction of Hawkpaw. He let out a surprised snort but said nothing as he beckoned the ThunderClan apprentice in his den.

"Honeysnow will explain." He croaked, as he curled up and was soon snoring.

"Alderleaf means well. He's just very old, I'm afraid he'll go to StarClan soon." Honeysnow said sadly. "Let's see," she mewed, and began inspecting the leg. After a few heartbeats, or ten moons, Hawkpaw couldn't tell which, Honeysnow spoke.

"It's broken again; luckily, I've heard a tale of how a ThunderClan medicine cat healed a broken leg, for a second time. He was called Jayfeather, I'm sure you've heard of him, one of the Three with the power to walk through dreams. He healed, er, Cinder-, Cinderheart's leg. He taught her to swim, and it strengthened her leg until it was better." The young medicine cat explained.

Hawkpaw thought for a moment. "Who'll teach me? I suspect you're too busy." Hawkpaw told Honeysnow.

The golden she cat gave a sad nod. "Why don't you go an ask one of the warriors?" She suggested, and gently woke her mentor up.

Hawkpaw dragged her useless hind leg behind her and into the apprentice den. She glanced around, her heather red eyes glowing faintly. "Briarpaw? You in here, Briarpaw?"

"She's not here." A she cat told her. Hawkpaw spun around to face a broad-faced, grey tabby she cat.

"So, you're Oakstar's daughter, huh? And your brothers." She didn't stop talking, "Hawkpaw, right?" Her voice was dull, yet full of spark. Suddenly, her faded blue eues lit up. "Great StarClan, sorry! My name is Juniperpaw. My mentor is Spidertail."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember Spidertail mentioning you. You're nearly a warrior, right?" Hawkpaw realized.

"Y-yeah!" Juniperpaw voice was suddenly happy, not the dull tone from before. "What?" Hawkpaw asked. Juniperpaw smiled. "No one really notices me. My father died of greencough when I was a kit. And my mother died birthing me, I was raised by Sandfern actually. I guess that makes us related, huh?" She giggled. "Then my sister, Streampaw, died. She was hit by a monster." Juniperpaw's voice went down to its dull tone, thick with grief.

"It's ok, I'll be your sister now." Hawkpaw said, giving the apprentice a friendly bump.

Juniperpaw grinned. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. I'm doing battle practice with Ferretpaw. Maybe Pebblepaw can help you, he's got today off. Unless Weasleclaw changes his mind. He's finicky like that." Juniperpaw called as she dashed away, much happier.

Hawkpaw stifled a groan. Pebblepaw was nice and all, but he was a tad odd nowadays. She trotted over to the nursery, and he immediately stood up, seeing Hawkpaw.

"Y-yes?" Pebblepaw stammered, gently shoving Mistkit aside. "Could you maybe, teach me to swim?" She asked meekly, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, but didn't you save Frostpaw from WindClan, right? By swimming?" He asked, his voice growing curious.

"Yes, instinct though," Hawkpaw told him impatiently.

"Pebblepaw!" A voice called. The tom looked at a creamy brown tom with dark stripes. "Come train with Juniperpaw and Ferretpaw. You could use it." He snapped, and Pebblepaw shot Hawkpaw an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Weaselclaw isn't friendly." And he left, racing to his mentor.

Two small paws landed a blow on Hawkpaw's shoulders and she let out a yelp of surprise and spun around to see Briarpaw smiling at her. "Hiya, Hawkpaw!" She greeted happily. "Honeysnow told me you need someone to teach you to swim. I'll help, but may I introduce you to Creeksplash. She's willing to help." Briarpaw nodded to a silver tabby she cat.

"I believe we've met, Hawkpaw. Briarpaw is my little sister, and we're always happy to help." She mewed, her voice as soft as a feather.

The sisters helped Hawkpaw to a very large river, which they called the Training River. "Here is were we teach new apprentices to swim. They catch on pretty easily, but since you've been raised in ThunderClan, it may be hard." Creeksplash explained.

Briarpaw spoke up. "Think of it this way. Water is like friendship, it only drags you down when you fight it." Wise words, Briarpaw. Hawkpaw thought to herself. "Ok, then." Hawkpaw mewed uneasily, as she slowly was helped into the river.

She felt herself sinking, and began to panic. Hawkpaw thrashed her forepaws in an effort to float, but she only was falling faster. Her head ducked under the water, and she struggled to swim.

_Water is like friendship. It only drags you down when you fight it._ Briarpaw's words echoed in Hawkpaw's head and she stopped moving. Her head emerged from the water, and keeping her chin up, Hawkpaw gently kicked her back legs while paddling her front ones.

"You're swimming!" The RiverClan sisters cried in sync. Hawkpaw yipped joyously, but was cut short when water filled her mouth, making her cough. Hawkpaw made her way back to the others, shaking herself when she got to dry land.

She giggled and smiled. Briarpaw ran up to Hawkpaw and nuzzled her fluffy chest. "That was perfect! You're a true RiverClan cat!" She mewed, as Creeksplash just grinned from afar. _A RiverClan cat? These cats, they accept me. Is ThunderClan my true home, or is this where I belong?_

**A/N**

**What? An update?! I know right? Ok, so I'll be writing a little thing where I'll give any character a backstory requested by my reviewers. The first mini-story is on Fallenstar. I feel she needs an explanation to why she's so mean.**

**EDIT: Jk, the backstory is Hollowstar. But you haven't met her yet so keep on reading.**


	9. Chapter 7: Prophecies

**A/N**

**Heyyy, another update! Boom!**

It'd been almost a moon since she broke her leg again, and it'd gotten better.

Redbreeze didn't know why it was healing so fast, but Hawkpaw kept quiet. "Today, Mintpaw and I will be visiting the MoonFall. So Thornsnag will watch you. Mintpaw told him what to do if there's pain." The tabby tom walked in, an unreadable look in his blue-green eyes.

"We'll get going. We don't want them waiting on us." Redbreeze told her apprentice and walked off, Mintpaw chatting about how she can't wait to see Honeysnow.

Thornsnag turned his attention to Hawkpaw, the look still glowing in his eyes. Hawkpaw couldn't tell what it was, but she knew he regretted something.

"Jaypaw's re-assessment is tonight." He said blankly and left. "I'll be outside."

A call from the Tallrock told Hawkpaw that Jaypaw would be made a warrior. She carefully dragged herself outside to the base of the rock. Jaypaw winked at her as he jumped up the rock in one huge leap.

Smokestar was already sitting there. Hawkpaw was too happy for Jaypaw to feel her rage. This was his night, and she would be happy for him. Cloudclaw had trained him exceptionally.

"I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Jaypaw had waves of mixed emotion swimming in his blue eyes as his long white fur was blowing in the breeze. Hawkpaw'd almost always been able to read his emotion from his eyes.

Joy for working hard, regret for Shadefur, sorrow for Silverfoot and something else. Hawkpaw shoved it aside._ It can't be_.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Smokestar bellowed.

"I do." He meowed confidently, his eyes glued to Hawkpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jaypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Jaytalon. StarClan honors your patience and precision, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Jaytalon dipped his head, suddenly mature, although his jay-blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Jaytalon! Jaytalon!" Hawkpaw cheered, and the rest of the clan joined in, except Thornsnag. He had a small frown on his face and a blank look in his eyes.

"Although, this isn't the only ceremony tonight. Flamepaw, come on up here." Smokestar said.

The fire-pelted apprentice was stunned. He'd only been an apprentice for about four moons, and Jaytalon had been training for at least seven moons, but Flamepaw was a quicker learner after all.

...

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Flamefoot. StarClan honors your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Flamefoot was still shocked, but he licked Smokestar's shoulder as Jaytalon did; Nightbreeze was watching her old apprentice, now Flamefoot, with pride. He'd been her first apprentice.

The two new warriors grabbed prey and quickly ate it, then began their watch.

**(POV change, Mintpaw)**

Mintpaw darted around her mentor as they left. "I can't wait to see Honeysnow again! I sure hope Alderleaf isn't sick! If he is what herbs what would we use?" Mintpaw blabbed, then answered her own question.

"Well, if it's whitecough then maybe tansy or chickweed. If he has a toothache then alder bark. Blackberry for bee stings," Mintpaw trailed off and Redbreeze just sighed. She never is quiet, ever.

Honeysnow stood alone, next to Blueberry. Thymetail was just approaching. Her tabby pelt was sticking out in all directions and she reeked of marigold and cobweb.

"H-hi," Thymetail stuttered a greeting.

Mintpaw cocked her head at Blueberry. "Where's Frostpaw?" She asked. Blueberry just sighed.

"She decided that being a medicine cat wasn't for her. Then, something funny happened. A ShadowClan apprentice that was kicked out of her clan was in our territory. Her name is Mintpaw, and when she's better she'll be my new apprentice." Blueberry explained.

At the mention of the other Mintpaw, Thymetail whistled awkwardly.

"We best get going. We're wasting moonlight." Redbreeze said, "wait, Honeysnow, where's Alderleaf?" The young golden she cat hung her head.

"He's badly sick. Complaining of some sort of lump in his belly. I hope he gets better." Honeysnow groaned.

"Still, let's go," Redbreeze said, marching along the rocky surface to the MoonFall.

The rumbling of the waterfall soon was becoming heard, and Mintpaw craned her head to see it.

"Can I go?" Mintpaw pleaded and Redbreeze just nodded.

Mintpaw dashed ahead, excited to see the majestic waterfall. Its loud sound didn't bother Mintpaw anymore. She'd been there a lot! Mintpaw began to tread carefully. She didn't want to slip on the wet stones; the water foamed at the base where it hit the river that flowed on the border of RiverClan and WindClan, and the Training River for RiverClan.

A small crevice between the waterfall and the rocks was visible but Mintpaw waited for the others before squeezing in.

The crevice opened up in a large space, where no draft came in. A semi-large pool sat in the middle, while a small hole in the roof let moonlight in, making the pool glow silver.

Mintpaw was about to lap the water when Redbreeze stopped her. "Wait. I, Redbreeze, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

"Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Mintpaw's eyes shone with excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintflower. StarClan honors your contentment and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Redbreeze mewed, it was then Mintflower realized her mentor's muzzle was turning grey with age. "Alright, drink, as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." She rasped.

Mintflower obeyed, feeling mature for once in her life. She lapped the water; over the many times she'd visited there, she never taken the time to notice the taste, and Mintflower realized it was like drinking the stars, hot, and freezing, and sweet.

_Mintflower blinked her eyes rapidly at the sudden bright sunlight. A brown tabby she cat was standing before her, blue-green eyes staring warmly at the sleek grey she cat._

_Next to her, a grey striped tom stood. He had broad shoulders and a stern gaze in his narrowed, yellow eyes._

_"Marshkit! Eaglestar!" She exclaimed. Marshkit had been her sister, and had been killed by a badger; Marshkit's death had made Mintflower only want to be a medicine cat more. She missed her sister dearly. However, the soft look in Marshkit's eyes soon dissolved._

_"I fear I bring grave news, Mintflower. Danger is coming." Marshkit closed her eyes, as if mustering up the courage for this._

_"The maker of shadows, with silent, dark paws, reaches over the clans, extending its claws. The darkness of night, the horrors of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fear beyond sight. It lays in the clan, the clan's own betrayer, cats shall be dead, because of this slayer. The nighttime's queen, the silent ones scream. Beware, dear sister. Beware."_

_Marshkit's voice echoed around Mintflower, as the reek of blood overwhelmed her nostrils, until she found herself shoulders high in the sticky mass, sloshing over, and she had to keep her head up as not to swallow the crimson liquid._

_Mintflower waded in the blood, and she saw her clanmates piled up on each other, her brothers included._

_Terror gripped her heart like fox teeth, and she saw even other clans had dead cats. Reedflight and Juniperpaw of RiverClan. Brindlepaw and Roseclaw of WindClan. The only clan with no dead cats was ShadowClan._

Then, Mintflower woke up to the thrumming noise of the waterfall; Mintflower found it calming after her nightmare, which was now an omen. Honeysnow had a look of slight nervousness and fear; Blueberry also look shaken, but her eyes gave away nothing; however, Thymetail seemed a little confused of the other medicine cat's horror-struck expressions.

Redbreeze looked at Mintflower as they departed from the other clans. Mintflower hadn't spoken a word since her dream. "We need to speak to Smokestar and Cloudclaw." Mintflower blurted, her voice a little shaky.

**(POV back to Hawkpaw)**

Hawkpaw was sleeping in the medicine den, missing Mintpaw greatly. She yearned for a warm pelt next to her, not the chilling wind. Pawsteps told her the medicine cats were back, but they weren't headed for the medicine den; instead they were headed for Smokestar's den. Curious, Hawkpaw managed to silently half drag, half limp to behind the leader's den.

"...Eaglestar. My sister told me a prophecy. '_The maker of shadows, with silent, dark paws, reaches over the clans, extending its claws. The darkness of night, the horrors of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fear beyond sight. It lays in the clan, the clan's own betrayer, cats shall be dead, because of this slayer. The nighttime's queen, the silent ones scream._'"

Mintflower finished, and Hawkpaw had a feeling she was bristling with fear by the way her voice trembled. The leader's silence told her he didn't know what to do. "Mintpaw," Smokestar began, "Redbreeze, does this mean our many moons of peace, despite ShadowClan, mean we're in danger?"

Smokestar's tone seemed forced; Hawkpaw knew he was struggling to keep fear from gripping his voice.

Mintflower hissed under her breath and mewed, "Mint_flower_."

Suddenly, someone flashed into Hawkpaw's mind.

A dark grey tom, with warm amber eyes, shining down at Jaytalon, at his apprentice ceremony. Shadefur.

_What? What does Shadefur have to- oh. That tom Jaytalon described!_ Hawkpaw was still confused, but somehow she knew that white tom with the ginger blaze, had to do with the prophecy.

Hawkpaw crawled back in the medicine den just in time for Mintflower and Redbreeze to enter, not knowing Hawkpaw had listened.

"How do you feel?" Redbreeze asked, beginning to change the dressing on her leg. "Fine." The apprentice meowed distractedly. "How was the MoonFall?" Hawkpaw asked, testing to see their reaction. Mintflower's beck fur rise almost imediently, but lied down just as fast; Hawkpaw thought she imagined it.

Redbreeze stayed nonchalant, continuing to brace her leg; it was nearly healed, but would still be at least a moon before she could walk. She wouldn't be able to go to RiverClan before dawn; Jaytalon and Flamefoot would see her.

Redbreeze gave Hawkpaw's leg a testing lick, gave a nod to herself, and curled up in her nest. Mintflower cuddled next to her best friend, giving her the warmth she wanted in the first place, and letting out soft purrs, they both were asleep in no time.

When Hawkpaw woke, she realized someone was poking her side. She turned her head to see her brother, Pinepaw. "Hawkpaw, can I come to RiverClan with you today?" He asked; Hawkpaw widened her eyes in surprise.

"H-how'd you know?" Pinepaw just rolled his green eyes. "Everyday when you "_wake up_", I smell RiverClan on you. You told me our parents are RiverClan; I'd like to meet them."

Pinepaw meowed; Hawkpaw was surprised his intense gaze wasn't bursting her pelt into flames. "S-sure, if you can get us out without being seen." Hawkpaw said, peeking out from the den to see the pink colors of dawn.

"Not a problem." The mottled tabby assured his sister. He led her through the dirt-place, Hawkpaw on his back; she was surprised how strongly muscled he was. He sat down, letting her gently down.

As she slid down, Hawkpaw felt a warm, wet thing beneath her. "Dirt?!" Hawkpaw cried in disgust; Pinepaw just laughed. "It's not dirt, it's mud, disguise your scent." He mewed, still laughing.

Still slightly grossed out from being sat down in mud, Hawkpaw felt a shiver run down her spine, but not because of the dried mud all over her. What would Oakstar think of her letting her bring her brother to his Clan? Then she gave herself a shake. Pinepaw is also Oakstar's son, he'd probably be upset if she brought Cardinalpaw or Thornsnag.

The black apprentice felt her chest heave with the thought of Thornsnag. He sure seemed distraught about what she said to him. He really was a crude cat when she thought she knew him, but now she knows that no cat is the way they seem, whether it's rude or nice.

Pushing the last thoughts of her mentor away, Hawkpaw noticed they were awfully close to RiverClan. "C'mon, just this way." Hawkpaw urged her brother, limping forward; she'd convinced him to let her walk, she didn't want to injure his back.

Pinepaw began to walk slower behind his sister. He was nervous about meeting his real parents. Then, a pang of anger tugged at him. Why didn't his mother try hard enough to save him from his kidnapper? If he meant as much to them as Hawkpaw says, then Oakstar should've been quicker! He was supposed to protect his kits at all cost- even his life- but he obviously wasn't that father!

Pinepaw let a soft and low growl escape his throat, but with a confused look from Hawkpaw, he managed to contain his remaining anger.

Soon, they arrived in the RiverClan camp. Hawkpaw limped quickly forward and lifted her head to the sky and parted her jaws, drinking in the beautiful fishy-saltwater scent she loved so much; Pinepaw, however, found it sort of revolting, but his sister loved it, so he forced himself to taste it with her.

A pale grey tabby she-cat with white stripes trotted up to Hawkpaw, a grin on her face. Pinepaw noticed that the tabby looked slightly plump. _Huh! That's what you get when you eat all the time!_

"Puddlewhisker! How's Spidertail?" Hawkpaw exclaimed, giving the she cat a friendly lick on the ear. "Oh, he's much more excited than before. Oakstar must've had him look past the fear of being a father, what ever there was to fear." Puddlewhisker replied, then noticed Pinepaw. She shot him a quizzical look, then gave Hawkpaw the same look.

"Of course! Sorry! Puddlewhisker, this is one of my brothers, Pinepaw. Pinepaw, this is Puddlewhisker, a queen." Hawkpaw introduced, and Pinepaw felt heat creep up on him. _Puddlewhisker was plump because she was expecting! How could I be so cruel?_

Puddlewhisker cracked one of her wide smiles. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Puddlewhisker as you now know! Oh, you really do have Sandfern's looks, oh, you even have her eyes..." Puddlewhisker tilted her head to a side and continued inspecting the tabby mottled apprentice.

Feeling himself grow warmer under the queen's going and curious gaze, he took a step back to face Hawkpaw. "Can I meet them now?"

"Yes, this way!" Hawkpaw smiled, dragging her hurt leg behind her. She pushed her way into a den with hanging ferns above it, Pinepaw behind her. Tiny cracks in the roof of the den let in bits of light.

A pale ginger she cat with black stripes was snoozing, her head rested on the shoulder of a muscular black tom. He had pale ginger paws, almost white, with a snow white muzzle.

"Hi, Oakstar," Hawkpaw said softly, though the she cat's head lifted at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Come for a swimming lesson?" Sandfern chuckled, drawing paw over her ear.

Hawkpaw shook her head. "Nope. Meet Pinepaw, my brother and your son. Formerly Birchkit." Hawkpaw said, nudging her brother forward.

"I'm so sorry!" Sandfern cried, leaving her mate's side and laying her head on Pinepaw's. "I should've tried harder to protect you four- er,_ three_." She said, but the "four" part piped his interest, though he didn't say anything.

Oakstar stood up, shaking moss of his rich black fur. "And I too. Though Sunfur was a formidable enemy. It was a right choice to make him deputy. That doesn't matter now though. I apologize, Birchkit- er, sorry,_ Pinepaw_."

Pinepaw's first name seemed odd to him, but he liked the ring, minus the -kit part.

"Maybe you should meet Scar- uh, Rainpaw next...?" Pinepaw suggested, his anger gone for his parents at their apology, almost like they read his mind.

"It sounds like he's been crude since he was scarred, so maybe when he gets a chance at happiness." Sandfern said, pondering it over a bit, though Oakstar seemed kinda sad.

"I'm going to go get Creeksplash and Briarpaw, couple more sessions and I should be walking fine!" Hawkpaw said, leaving the cool den. Pinepaw gave the leader and his mate a quick nod heifer following his sister.

"Hawkpaw!" A voice said joyfully. A tom, from the sound of it. A pale grey tom with darker stripes ran up to Hawkpaw.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you" he said, giving her ear a soft lick.

Pinepaw could tell that the tom's gesture made her uncomfortable, but she smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too, Pebblepaw, how's Mistkit?" She asked.

"Oh, she's real great! She actually almost snuck out of camp yesterday! But I caught her, after all, there's been fox dung around the Silver Tree. You know, that really tall tree with the pure white bark?" He babbled. Pinepaw found him mostly annoying.

"Well, it was nice chatting, but we've gotta go." Pinepaw interrupted, tearing his sister away from the tabby.

"He's right! Creeksplash and Briarpaw are waiting." Hawkpaw called as her brother continued to pull her.

A beautiful silver tabby she cat made her way to the littermates, a smaller dark brown she cat by her side.

"Hello! You must be Pinepaw. I'm Briarpaw, maybe you remember me. Your sister saved me at that sorry excuse for a Gathering." The brown she cat said, her voice almost a growl towards the end.

"And I'm Creeksplash. Come, Hawkpaw, it's time. Pinepaw can come too." The silver tabby said, trotting off, out of camp.

Naturally, Pinepaw was curious, so he followed the three she cats to a large, calm river, the Training River. Instantly, Hawkpaw leapt into the water, the droplets spraying Pinepaw, water on his whiskers.

He didn't bother shaking them off. Soon, he saw his sister swimming with no effort at all. It seemed it came to her easily. _She really was a RiverClan cat at heart... No! She's ThunderClan to the bone... Isn't she?_

Hawkpaw crawled up on the bank and grinned at Pinepaw. "Your turn." Shock flowed through Pinepaw. Him, swim?!

"I-uh, well, you see," he stuttered to come up with an excuse to not get wet. "Oh, c'mon just try." Hawkpaw pleaded, and soon, Pinepaw found himself agreeing.

Gingerly, he stepped in the water to where every now and then it would swish his belly fur, chilling him. He took a shaky breath. "Now you just jump up in the air and swim!" Creeksplash said, her voice in her usual happy tone.

"Just _SWIM_?!" Pinepaw cried, shaking one of his paws in the air in an attempt to stay dry, but it was too late. As soon as Pinepaw took another step, he was nearly neck deep in the water when it sloshed over him.

"There! Perfect, now just kick your legs." Briarpaw called, having her sister's almost fake happy voice.

Pinepaw groaned.

Taking a deep breath, Pinepaw walked in farther, to now where his paws couldn't touch the ground. _Hey, this is fairly easy!_ Pinepaw thought excitedly, kicking his legs and swam out farther.

Soon, he was in the deepest part, with the three she cats cheering him on. _Maybe I'm a RiverClan cat at heart too!_

Suddenly, a wave sloshed over the mottled tom and he was submerged under water. Pinepaw became frantic; he flailed his paws and let out a soundless scream, and he watched the bubbles float to the surface.

Pinepaw felt water fill his lungs and it burned. His heart was beating fast but he swore he could feel it slowing down.

Then, just as he was about to let StarClan claim and close his eyes, a familiar small ginger she cat with white flecks appeared and seemed to be swimming to him.

Pinepaw felt her cold touch as she pulled him to the surface. Then it hit him. She wasn't wet. She was swimming in the water, but she pelt was as if she was walking on dry land.

Just as Pinepaw felt himself break through the water, he was looked up to thank the she cat, but all he saw were the worried heather red eyes of his sister.

"Pinepaw? Pinepaw? Pinepaw!" She hollered, giving his chest multiple licks to get him breathing. He choked up water and looked at his frantic sister. "I-I'm o-okay, Hawkp-paw," he managed to stutter.

"C'mon, let's get you back to camp and dry." Briarpaw said, licking his fur with Hawkpaw.

When they arrived, Pebblepaw came up to them. "Hey, Pinepaw, I heard what happened. Here," he dropped a plump fish at the soaked tom's paws.

"Go on. I didn't catch to let it rot in the sun." Pebblepaw growled irritably. Pinepaw took a shy bite, yet it was a big bite.

The second the fish hit it tongue he spat it out. "Yuck! It's chewy!" He complained, licking his paw. Pebblepaw shot the tom and annoyed look and stalked off.

"Pinepaw! You don't eat the scales of course!" Hawkpaw scolded, finishing the fish. "Oh no!" Hawkpaw suddenly exclaimed. She looked up at the sky.

It was nearly sunhigh.

"Great StarClan!" She hissed, getting her brother to his feet. "It's way past time to go!"

Pinepaw too, look up and worry coursed through him. "Split up, catch some prey and say we were hunting. And groom yourself! It'll wash of the RiverClan stench!" Pinepaw called, racing off in the direction near WindClan.

Hawkpaw dashed off too, and soon spotted a blackbird. She got into her best stalking position and leapt. It saw her all too early. Just as her paws slammed on the forest floor, the bird was in the air.

"Darn it!" Hawkpaw muttered.

Then, strong ThunderClan scent hit her, and it was all too familiar. She spun around to gently bump noses with none other than Thornsnag.

His blue-green eyes were dull with worry. "Hawkpaw, I was so worried! Where were you?" His voice was thick with despair.

Then, his shook himself. "I mean- Smokestar said we were on the noon patrol. Come on." Thornsnag said. Hawkpaw's heart have a lurch._ I need to make things right with him... _She thought sadly.

"Thornsnag! W-wait!" Hawkpaw called after the young warrior. Thornsnag stopped.

The warrior could feel his heart thumping so heavily and loudly he was surprised Hawkpaw didn't hear it and he could feel warmth spread over his ears. "I-uh, just meet me at the tree after nightfall," Hawkpaw managed and she sped off, letting out her breath. She didn't realize she was holding her breath.

Thornsnag just stood there as his heart still pounded. The warm, tingly feeling he felt when he so much as glanced at Hawkpaw was fading, but his excitement was beginning to boil over. Maybe he could be with Hawkpaw after all!

Hawkpaw cursed herself for what she did. She was told to cut ties with Thornsnag but, but maybe, just maybe, she could have both! _It's not unheard of, a she cat taking two mates, but not so much at the same time..._

...

Jaytalon woke at sunhigh, as when Cloudclaw said they could speak and eat and sleep, Flamefoot instantly started chowing down a rabbit with Cardinalpaw and since Hawkpaw was no where to be seen, Jaytalon slept. But now he was awake and he still couldn't find the apprentice.

Jaytalon began to feel worry build up in him. _Wha-what if she was killed like Shadefur?! _He screamed in his mind at the thought, then, just as he'd finally pressed the memory of watching Shadefur die, he felt it resurface and soon found himself reliving the moment.

Jaytalon shivered at the memory. He blamed himself. _If that __vermin__ killed Hawkpaw, the warrior code wouldn't matter, and I'd kill him!_

Then, a flash of cream caught his eye. Lightfeather was padded up to Scarface. The scarred tom wore a scowl on his face as Lightfeather dropped a pigeon at his paws.

She sat next to him and smiled warmly. "Hi, Rainpaw." She said, calling him by his apprentice name. Scarface's good eye flashed with annoyance.

"I got this for us."

Lightfeather nudged the pigeon. Scarface unsheathed his claw and swatted the pigeon away. Lightfeather looked stunned, but she maintained her good attitude.

"Not hungry? I'm not either. How about a walk? We could look at the puddles, I saw them, they look really clear! I could see myself in one." Lightfeather said gently.

Scarface got up, a blazing look in his green eye. He hissed, "I don't want to see myself! I don't want to be with you! I don't want to walk, or eat, or talk with you, Lightfeather!" Scarface spat, but with intake of breath, Jaytalon knew he wasn't finished.

"I'm horrid, my name even says so! Got find another tom, Lightfeather! Break the code for all I care! Why don't you go and have kits with Badgerfoot? That fat RiverClan tom you hang around at Gatherings! I don't love you, and I'll never be by your side!" He hissed, his eye burning with hate.

Lightfeather took a step back. "But, I want kits with-" Lightfeather stopped as Scarface lifted and unsheathed paw and striked her, blood welling at her cheek. Scarface looked shocked at himself, staring at own paw in horrorln

The young warrior sniffed; her blue eyes were becoming damp. Lightfeather stifled a wail and ran off. The Clan had seen it all. Nightbreeze and Cardinalpaw went to comfort the now sobbing Lightfeather while Flamefoot and Brackenfang challenged Scarface.

"How dare you!" Flamefoot growled, "Lightfeather is a sweet she cat!" Jaytalon remembered that Lightfeather was his older half sister.

Brackenfang circled Scarface, his eyes ablaze. "Flamefoot's right! How dare you strike a fellow Clanmate! She's very caring it takes a lot to make her cry! You've crossed the line!" The tortoiseshell snarled. Scarface only unsheathed his claws and fluffed his neck fur upward.

...

Hawkpaw had managed a simple mouse to catch and trotted back to camp; however, when she entered, chaos exploded. But not because of her lateness.

Brackenfang and Flamefoot were hissing and snarling at her scarred brother, while he coolly returned their gazes, but his fur was risen around his neck and spine.

Lightfeather was sitting outside the nursery, sobbing hysterically, a claw scratch on cheek. A path of blood from her cheek trailed down and hit the ground.

Hawkpaw looked around the camp, bewildered. Smokestar was simply watching, while Gingerroot glared at Scarface with hate.

Hawkpaw dropped her mouse hesitantly in the fresh kill pile and made her way to the only calm cat in the situation, Snowwing.

"Snowwing, what in StarClan's name happened here?" Hawkpaw asked, glancing at the furious cats.

Mintflower went over to Lightfeather, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. With a wail, Lightfeather hissed at Minflower. The lithe medicine cat dropped the plants and walked away, muttering under her breath.

Snowwing sighed. "I think you'll find that Lightfeather knows more than I do. Meanwhile," Snowwing grunted as she stood up, "I need to try to calm Leaftail down. He's arguing with Pinepaw."

Hawkpaw glanced towards Lightfeather; she was calming down. Hawkpaw looked back to Snowwing, but the white queen was gone.

Hawkpaw groaned and padded to Lightfeather. "What's the matter?" Hawkpaw asked the cream warrior. Lightfeather only let out a whimper.

"Your brother, he clawed me." She whispered. "He told me to go find another tom, Rai- _Scarface_ even said to break the code and have kits with a RiverClan tom. Badgerfoot is just a friend!" Lightfeather growled, calling Scarface by his new name. Hawkpaw saw the blue-grey tom flinch when Lightfeather said his warrior name.

It was clear that Scarface liked her but he obviously thought he wasn't enough for the stunningly beautiful she cat. Even with his scars, Lightfeather found him handsome from his courage and loyalty.

"I actually had some battle moves he could use that played to his advantage. He'd have to have high stamina but he does..." Lightfeather trailed off in another stifled wail, her eyes dampening.

"I understand that you're trying to help me feel better, but I'd like to be alone, please," Lightfeather said awkwardly, sniffing.

Hawkpaw dipped her head. "O-of course," she mewed, caught off guard by her formality.

Hawkpaw looked around camp; it was calmer, as while she was speaking with Lightfeather, Cloudclaw'd howled for them to shut their traps.

Jaytalon rushed up to Hawkpaw. He nuzzled her. "I was worried someone got you, I'm so glad you're safe!" He exclaimed, his voice strained.

"Wanna go hunting with me? The pile looks meek." Hawkpaw suggested, taking a glance at the near empty fresh kill pile. The only thing that was there was a puny blackbird and the mouse Hawkpaw caught.

As she set out with Jaytalon, Hawkpaw felt Leaf-bare coming on the crisp breeze. She felt her fur rise and fall as a chilly gust of wind made her shiver; Jaytalon pressed close to her, and Hawkpaw's own heat of embrassment warmed her enough, but she closed her eyes and pressed against the new warrior.

Suddenly, he scent of prey but her nostrils, and Jaytalon as well, as he pulled away and looked very much alert. "Shrew!" Jaytalon whisper yelled. "And thrush." Hawkpaw countered, trying to look as wide awake as him, but waking up early was taking its toll on the older apprentice.

"Hm, you're right, I'll follow the thrush, you get the shrew, trees don't seem to be so fond of you," Jaytalon joked. Hawkpaw only snorted and followed the smell of shrew.

Hawkpaw saw the shrew nibbling on a cobnut. She wiggled her hindquarters excitedly; Hawkpaw loved the suspense of hunting. She pounced just as the shrew saw her, but it was too late and she bit its neck. _Thank you, StarClan._ She said her thanks and buried it under the cool dirt.

She met back with Jaytalon who looked cheerful. "I got the thrush _and..._" He spun around. "Follow me!" He called, racing off. Hawkpaw followed him, of course, out of curiosity.

Puffing, Hawkpaw caught up to Jaytalon; he was staring up a tree. Hawkpaw followed his blue gaze, finding another thrush, in a nest with high pitched chirps coming from it. Hatchlings. "Wow, Jaytalon, that's great," Hawkpaw mewed excitedly.

"Yep, except, I'm not a master at climbing." Jaytalon said, giving Hawkpaw a knowing look. Hawkpaw felt fear surge through her. _RiverClan cats don't climb!_ Then she froze._ Is what I am, what I think I am, RiverClan..?_

"Go on, your sparrow catch was amazing." Jaytalon urged. Hawkpaw inhaled the crisp air nervously.

"Aye," Hawkpaw groaned, unsheathing her claws and jumping on the old, firm tree.

Hawkpaw began her climb stealthily. The thrushes hadn't seen her. She was hidden in the green leaves of the tree, it was a tree that kept it leaves all season. Hawkpaw found those tree curious.

She made her leap for the expertly woven nest.

...

Cats weaved around Hawkpaw excitedly. "Did you really get all that prey?" Pinepaw had mewed. "It's so tasty, that was amazing!" Tulipwood had rasped, having eaten one of the thrushes.

Soon, the moon had risen and cats were settling down, and Hawkpaw was about to when she remembered what she'd said. Thornsnag! Hawkpaw realized just as she was about halfway asleep.

Hawkpaw quietly made her way out of the apprentice den and out the camp and towards the tree where she fell. When she got there, she could feel her heart rising up to her throat out if nervousness, but when she curled around the tree, she found no trace of Thornsnag.

Hawkpaw let a snarl escape her as she clawed up a clump of grass and ferns. He had such a sour attitude after what she told him and she asked him here to make it right and he didn't even show! Hawkpaw hissed in fury.

Hawkpaw curled up in her nest, still raging.

Early light filled the apprentice den when Hawkpaw woke. It was a little before dawn and Hawkpaw exited her den. "Cloudclaw! Can I join the dawn patrol?" She volunteered; the deputy looked stunned. Hawkpaw had lost a ton of training after she hurt her leg. "Sure thing, Hawkpaw. Hurry and join with Mouseclaw, Cardinalpaw, Leaftail, and Flamefoot." He ordered.

Hawkpaw nodded and raced off to join the cats. Cardinalpaw was yawning herded off while Flamefoot hurriedly ate a shrimpy mouse. He swallowed the last bite and the patrol set off, led by Mouseclaw.

Cardinalpaw fell in beside Hawkpaw. "Pinepaw told me. I'll keep a secret, don't worry, you're still a sister to me." Cardinalpaw gave her step sister a quick nuzzle and ran ahead.

Flamefoot was being awfully close to Cardinalpaw. He was close to her in the den and always tried to be in every patrol with her, but Hawkpaw tried to convince herself they were just friends.

The patrol she was on was setting new markets near the WindClan side. The lean warriors had been threatening the dusk patrol and dawn patrol about taking back the Flat Lands, a small piece of moorland that ThunderClan owned. It had undergrowth and tall grasses, so it could benefit either clan. When Hawkpaw's group arrived, WindClan markers had been set on their territory.

Hawkpaw saw Flamefoot's fur bristle as a WindClan patrol came along, all mighty looking. "Oh, I see you haven't crossed our border, how _wonderful_." A tabby she cat said mockingly.

Flamefoot growled and placed a claw over the WindClan marker. "Oh, I'm shaking in my pelt." The ginger warrior spat. The tabby's neck fur rose. The ThunderClan patrol unsheathed their claws in the cold ground.

"Flamefoot, don't taunt her." Mouseclaw warned. He obviously knew who she was. "Oh, the _prey_ knows who I am!" The grey and brown tabby said sharply.

Mouseclaw suppressed a hiss as he nodded. "Yes, you're Fernbreeze. I've fought you. You," Mouseclaw slightly gulped, "you _killed_ Eaglestar."

**A/N**

**OMG, I think that was a long chapter. Yay for me.**

**EDIT: Keep your eyes out in the chapters for new details that'll be crucial later on.**


	10. Chapter 8: Trouble with Love

**A/N**

**Ok back to the story! Starts off in RiverClan**

Puddlewhisker awoke with a jolt. The young queen wailed in agony. Spidertail was beside her in an instant. "H-Honeysnow! The kits!" Puddlewhisker moaned. "Right!" Spidertail sounded shaky, yet confident.

The golden she cat came in the den most s later with leafs in her jaws. "Spidertail, fetch her a stick, she can bite down on it." Honeysnow ordered, and he left. "There's three kits, this won't be easy." The medicine cat said, placing a paw on Puddlewhisker's stomach.

After two broken sticks and most of the day, three kits had been born. The only problem was they were tiny, sickly kits. Puddlewhisker carefully groomed the three.

The first kit was a tom. He was black with one grey ear, grey paws, and a grey tail tip.

The second kit was a she cat, and most likely the strongest. She was a very pretty grey with black paws.

The last kit was another she cat, and she was probably the weakest. She had a soft black pelt with spots that were hardly visible.

Puddlewhisker studied her kits; Spidertail came in. Well, he more shoved his way in, nearly knocking over Honeysnow. The medicine cat growled.

Spidertail shot Honeysnow a sheepish look then he turned to Puddlewhisker. "How are you? How're the kits? Have you named them?" He pressed, switching his gaze from his mate to the tom to the two she cats. "Yes, I'm fine, yes they're fine, no I haven't named them yet." Puddlewhisker replied sleepily.

"Can I help?" Spidertail asked, looking at his kits. Puddlewhisker sighed. "Of course, fish-brain. I was waiting on you." Spidertail grinned once more. "I think this grey she cat should be Ripplekit. And they tom, maybe, Jaykit?" The stubby tailed warrior suggested. "I think Ripplekit is perfect. As for Jaykit, I want time to tell, but I think I'll chose Jaykit." She said, yawning.

Honeysnow nudged the last one, the tiniest. "And her? She needs a name too." Honeysnow prompted. "Yes, I didn't forget. This one will be Splashkit."

Spidertail sat next to his mate. "Leaf-bare is coming, I can feel it in the air. These kits, especially, Splashkit, I fear that they won't make it..." With saying that, he earned a cuff over the ear. "I hope they do, I fear also, but don't go putting my bad thoughts into words!" Puddlewhisker growled playfully. "May StarClan not take them from me, please," the tabby queen prayed.

...

(Recap)

Mouseclaw slightly gulped, "you killed Eaglestar." Hawkpaw and Cardinalpaw's mouths dropped. "Fernbreeze killed Eaglestar?" They exclaimed in unison.

Fernbreeze smirked. "No, dear kits, I didn't kill him! I merely injured him to the point of death, it was a tragic accident..." The tabby trailed off innocently.

Flamefoot snarled. "Eaglestar was a good leader!" Mouseclaw shot him a puzzled look. The WindClan patrol seemed itching for a fight. "The Flat Lands are ours!" A tortoiseshell she cat hissed, lunging at Mouseclaw.

Fighting erupted everywhere. Flamefoot was struggling against a speckled grey tom, Cardinalpaw was helping him, while Mouseclaw fought the tortiseshell and Fernbreeze. Hawkpaw didn't have an enemy yet, until she was spotted by a brownish gold she cat. Hawkpaw remembered her.

Brindlepaw.

The leader's daughter yowled and lunged at Hawkpaw. "We're enemies now!" Brindlepaw hissed through attempted blows.

Hawkpaw was able to dodge a few hits, but she got nipped on the leg and harshly bitten on her forepaw. Hawkpaw twisted over to protect her belly, but Brindlepaw was better.

The brownish gold apprentice grabbed Hawkpaw's scruff and shook her till her teeth rattled. Dazed, Hawkpaw stood up, leg trembling as the floor spun under her.

Brindlepaw slammed into Hawkpaw, battering her soft underbelly with unsheathed claws. Pain blazed throughout Hawkpaw, and she hissed.

Brindlepaw was now holding Hawkpaw down with her fore paws on Hawkpaw's chest. Brindlepaw slashed an ear and her muzzle.

Suddenly, Brindlepaw's weight was lifted off her. Leaftail, but- Hawkpaw thoughts were interrupted when Leaftail said "Mouseclaw sent Cardinalpaw for help. Looks like we made it just in time," Leaftail said, driving Brindlepaw off with a blow to her belly.

Hawkpaw looked around. Brackenfang was taking on the tortiseshell with stunning force while Mouseclaw was aided by Blackpelt to drive off Fernbreeze. The speckled grey tom from earlier must've fled.

Thought exhausted, Mouseclaw leapt on a tall mound and yowled, "the Flat Lands are ours!" Fernbreeze only snarled. "Not for long you mange-pelts!" And she fled with the rest of her Clanmates.

Hawkpaw suddenly felt dizzy. Brindlepaw sure did a number on her... Then, someone steadied her. "Hey, now, don't go collapsing. You should see Redbreeze when we get back." The voice said. Hawkpaw couldn't tell a mouse from a squirrel at that moment, the voice seemed far away, and the cat was blurred.

Hawkpaw yawned. Then she looked. Thornsnag was asleep next to her. Nightbreeze came in, her plump belly swaying. It wouldn't be long before her kits were born.

"Hawkpaw!" Nightbreeze exclaimed when she saw the apprentice. "Thornsnag was such a hero, you ought to thank him." Hawkpaw stared at Nightbreeze blankly.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Nightbreeze exclaimed. "Oh, you must've been too dazed. Well, Thornsnag carried you all the back to camp. Brindlepaw really hurt your underbelly, and you went unconscious. He was gallant!" Nightbreeze said, and Thornsnag opened an eye.

"I see my actions don't go unnoticed. Thought it wasn't all that great, my back's killing me, but it was worth it..." Thornsnag muttered sleepily.

Nightbreeze chuckled, then groaned. "Right, where's Redbreeze? These pains have started since I woke up..." Nightbreeze trailed off with another groan, and fell over writhed on the ground.

Mintflower hurriedly came out from the back of the den, alerted by Nightbreeze's cry. "I think the kits are coming!" Mintflower called and Redbreeze followed her apprentice out, blinking sleep away.

When Redbreeze saw Nightbreeze, the ginger she cat was instantly getting herbs. "Hang on, Nightbreeze! Your kits are a little early!"

Mintflower lied moss next to Nightbreeze. "Here, drink." With a held back moan, Nightbreeze took a few licks before a spasm shook her body.

Brackenfang was pacing outside the medicine den, tearing up the sandy ground under him. Squirrelnose was attempting to calm the young warrior, but Brackenfang just let out a hiss.

Nightbreeze panted, "are they here yet?" Mintflower nodded. "Here's one now!" A bundle of fur slipped out and Nightbreeze tiredly broke the sac.

Soon after, three kits suckled at her belly joyously. Two she cats an a tom. "Hawkpaw, you can name one," Nightbreeze offered.

"Heatherkit." Hawkpaw said, naming the tortoiseshell she cat with a white chest and paws. Brackenfang studied the two remaining kits. "This one is Moonkit," he declared, giving a black she cat with a white chest, white paws and an odd white mark on her muzzle a lick.

Only the tom remained. He was a dark brown with white and black splotches. The mates gave each other a puzzled look. "Hm, maybe he could be Eaglekit?" Nightbreeze suggested, remembering the old leader.

Brackenfang nodded happily. "Perfect! Heatherkit, Moonkit, and Eaglekit. They're just, perfect..." Nightbreeze trailed off into a yawn, resting her head on her paws.

Thornsnag smiled at the kits. "My kin... They're amazing!" He said, giving Eaglekit a little nuzzle. Nightbreeze was asleep in an instant, after she moved to the nursery, where the elders were visiting the new kits.

"It's been moons since I've told my tales!" Tulipwood exclaimed happily. Mallowtail chuckled. "I haven't had my tail tripped over in so long!"

Hailfall simply stared at the sleeping kits. "I just hope they don't disturb my napping." He grumbled.

Tulipwood and Mallowtail exchanged looks and keep gossiping about new kits.

The next day, Hawkpaw went to visit the kits, just after her dawn patrol. Heatherkit was sleeping next to Moonkit while Eaglekit was suckling.

"Nightbreeze?" Came a voice. Jaytalon entered the nursery.

"Hi, Jaytalon, Hawkpaw," Nightbreeze greeted.

"When will they open their eyes?" Hawkpaw asked. Nightbreeze laughed lightly. "Heatherkit already has. She opened then last night." Nightbreeze gave Heatherkit a nudge. The kit was already awake. "Hi, mom!" Heatherkit's eyes seemed to be a coincidence, as they were a pretty heather blue. Heatherkit grinned.

"Can I go play?" The tortoiseshell asked, excitement flickering in her eyes. Nightbreeze brought her kit closer. "Not until Eaglekit and Moonkit open their eyes. I told you last night when you woke me," Nightbreeze chuckled.

"Open your eyes you two! I wanna play..." Heatherkit trailed off in a whine. Moonkit rolled over into Eaglekit in her sleep. He kept suckling.

Heatherkit gave her mother a pleading look. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't." Heatherkit cocked her head. "Is it dangerous?" Nightbreeze chuckled, "not in the camp, of course,"

Jaytalon tapped Heatherkit. "Did Nightbreeze forget to tell you who I am?" Heatherkit looked at Nightbreeze. "Jaytalon is my half brother, so he's your half uncle," Nightbreeze said, patting Heatherkit's head with her tail.

"H-Hea-Heatherkit?" A voice stuttered shyly. The tortoiseshell turned around to face Moonkit, with stunning green eyes.

"You've opened your eyes! Nightbreeze, Moonkit's opened her eyes!" Heatherkit called, Moonkit stumbling after her.

"Well, have Jaytalon take you out. Stay together. Heatherkit stop chasing your tail!" Nightbreeze said all fussing like.

Heatherkit bounced up and down excitedly. "C'mon, Moonkit!"

The black she cat staggered behind Heatherkit as they played around.

Moonkit's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright dawn light as she followed her sister to the elders' den.

"Kits will be kits..." Jaytalon said to Nightbreeze. Eaglekit had fallen asleep.

Hawkpaw laughed to herself. Then, she remembered something else. Or someone.

"Can I go hunting? I need the practice..." Hawkpaw begged Cloudclaw. The white warrior thought for a heartbeat, then nodded.

"Of course. It may also not be pleasant to know that Pinepaw and Cardinalpaw are on their final assessment now. They'll be warriors at sundown." Cloudclaw said. Hawkpaw gave a meek nod, but she felt her heart twist.

Pinepaw and Cardinalpaw would be warriors, without me...? Hawkpaw thought as she raced to RiverClan.

Last time Hawkpaw saw Puddlewhisker, the queen looked like she'd deliver any second. Hawkpaw got into a hunting crouch and carefully crawled forward.

A scrawny mouse was nibbling on a seed. Hawkpaw got it in one swipe of a claw and buried it.

Hawkpaw crossed the river in a large leap, ending in a little stumble. Her leg was still a little weak. As Hawkpaw trotted onto camp, a warm milky scent hit her nostrils.

Puddlewhisker must've kitted!

Hawkpaw crept into the nursery, a half awake Puddlewhisker grooming a kit.

Three suckled at her side, though they seemed pretty weak.

One she cat seemed like the biggest and she was most likely to survive, but the other she cat was so small she was hardly feeding.

Hawkpaw scuffed a paw to get Puddlewhisker's attention; the queen lifted her gaze from her sickly kits.

"Hawkpaw, come, come," Puddlewhisker beckoned, flicking her tail for Hawkpaw to sit. The apprentice did so. "This is Jaykit, the tom, this is Ripplekit, the grey she cat, and the tiniest is Splashkit." Puddlewhisker said, thought a grave look flashed over her.

Hawkpaw tilted her head. "What's the matter?" Puddlewhisker sighed.

"Splashkit barely made it through the night; I fear she won't live this night..." Puddlewhisker brought Splashkit closer to her belly.

Hawkpaw felt her blood run cold at the thought of these newborns being called to StarClan. "I'll protect them with my life, Puddlewhisker." Hawkpaw declared. "Though I should get back to my clan, goodbye."

On her way back, Hawkpaw dug up her mouse and managed a skinny vole.

Cloudclaw nodded at her catch. It was pretty good for Leaf-bare.

Sundown came, and her siblings were made warriors, Pinewhisker and Cardinalheart, leaving Hawkpaw alone in the apprentice den. Pinewhisker and Cardinalheart kept vigil that night.

Hawkpaw shivered in her nest, until a soft pelt pressed against her. Jaytalon smiled and licked her ear. "Goodnight, Hawk," he said, calling her by her little nickname.

Panicking shouts and hisses awoke Hawkpaw and Jaytalon, just as the sun was turning the sky pink and gold.

Hawkpaw was instantly on her paws. The shout sounded like Pinewhisker! Hawkpaw left a still sleeping Jaytalon alone while she raced to her brother's side.

Pinewhisker was wailing, a ginger lump of fur on the snowy ground. Cardinalheart lay there almost motionless, save her coughing spasms.

The Clan began to stir at Pinewhisker's cries, and Mintflower soon came running, Redbreeze following. "Sh-she just collapsed, she kept coughing a bit, then she fell over." Pinewhisker's voice rose to a wail.

"And she was coughing in the past three days, but she kept saying it was nothing..." Pinewhisker trailed off. Flamefoot snarled at Pinewhisker.

"Did you hurt her? Did you hurt Cardinalheart?" Flamefoot hissed, unsheathing his claws in the snow. Pinewhisker shook his head in fright, then puffed his chest. "She's my sister, how dare you suggest I hurt her!" Pinewhisker growled, then stalked off.

"She must've had whitecough in those days, and the snow from last night might've given her greencough!" Redbreeze said, helping her apprentice carry the ginger she cat to the medicine den.

Thornsnag went up to Hawkpaw. "Sorry for missing-" he was cut off with a hiss from Hawkpaw. "You're on the dawn patrol. Get going." Thornsnag looked taken aback, but when Blackpelt growled for him to hurry up, he gave Hawkpaw a sad nod and left.

Jaytalon was awake and speaking to Cloudclaw. Then he trotted over to Hawkpaw. "Good news, Cloudclaw said I can take you for a little training!"

Hawkpaw grinned. Maybe I'd be a warrior sooner than I thought! Jaytalon led Hawkpaw through the forest, near the RicerClan side. The river was partly frozen.

"Ok, let's practice defense." Jaytalon began, and the rest was a blur. He's driven her to the point of exhaustion but Hawkpaw knew it'd be worth it.

Just as Hawkpaw'd gotten the half-turn belly rake down, an odd scent drifted to her. Somewhat like salty water...! Hawkpaw remembered Shadefur and his attacker, and saw Jaytalon go stiff.

Then a growl rumbled in his throat. "Let's go." He ordered, his paws heavy on the ground. Hawkpaw gulped and trailed after him.

They followed the scent and a brown tom with white streaks was leaving markers on their territory. "Hey!" Jaytalon hissed. "This is our territory, get out!" His voice was gruff. The rogue laughed.

"Quite a bit of territory for only a couple of kits, eh?" He snarled. Hawkpaw howled and bowled him over, slashing his muzzle furiously. "I'm no kit!" Hawkpaw spat, raking his belly.

Blood dropped from the tom's stomach and muzzle as Jaytalon dragged Hawkpaw off him. "Fine. Name's Rocket. Expect to see me again soon," and with that, he slipped into the undergrowth. Hawkpaw yowled after him angrily.

Hawkpaw panted as she and Jaytalon went to camp. "We have to report this to Smokestar," he'd said. "No, we took care of it, we're fine." Hawkpaw had insisted, and Jaytalon said no more.

She went to the medicine den, seeing Cardinalheart lay there, skinny as a twig made Hawkpaw sick. Or maybe it was the scent of greencough in the air that made her feel ill, after all, it killed Fawnkit, Silverfoot, Sandfur, Icetail, Voleclaw and Larkpaw.

Mintflower was treating Cardinalheart, when Squirrelnose came in, coughing harshly. Mintflower groaned. "Redbreeze! Squirrelnose is coughing!" The ginger she cat emerged from the back with tansy in her jaws. "Come, Squirrelnose."

Night came sooner than expected, and Hawkpaw fell asleep uneasily.

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the TallRock!" Called Smokestar._

_Hawkpaw was already awake. She hardly slept._

_Hawkpaw yawned and climbed out of her nest, but when she entered the clearing, bloodthirsty ShadowClan cats were staring at her, swiping their tongues over their muzzles._

_Hawkpaw backed away fearfully. She'd clearly heard Smokestar... Then she realized. Hawkpaw looked up to see Smokestar and Gingerroot high up on a ledge, smiling evilly down on her._

_Suddenly, a soft scent washed over Hawkpaw. Fawnkit. "Beware the dusty air's choking habit."_ Fawnkit whispered, and Hawkpaw found herself calling out to her sister as the dream faded and Hawkpaw shot up straight.

_Beware the dusty air's choking habit?...! What in StarClan is that supposed to mean?_ Hawkpaw thought furiously.

Leaftail padded into the empty apprentice den, save Hawkpaw, and said, "you're on my hunting patrol, c'mon," he said as he padded off. Hawkpaw looked outside to see her patrol.

Blackpelt, Scarface, Flarestorm, Leaftail, and surprisingly, Nightbreeze.

"We're hunting in pairs. Blackpelt and Nightbreeze, I'll go with Flarestorm. Hawkpaw you can go with your brother." Leaftail announced.

Blackpelt gladly went along with his daughter, Leaftail went in another direction, near RiverClan. That left Hawkpaw and Scarface for near WindClan.

"Lightfeather really loves you," Hawkpaw mewed as they trotted along the border.

Scarface stiffened, then lowered his head shamefully. "I didn't mean to hurt her..." His voice cracked.

"But I know she could never love a monster like me!" He hissed, "whenever I glance at her, she glances away! I see her hanging out with Flamefoot all the time," Scarface's voice faltered towards the end.

Hawkpaw gaped at her brother. "You can't be that oblivious!" Scarface cocked his head. Hawkpaw sighed.

"Flamefoot is her half-brother. Their father is Flarestorm. Lightfeather looks away in shyness, all she cats do that!" Hawkpaw looked at Scarface, waiting for his negative response.

"So you're saying, Lightfeather doesn't care what I look like?" He asked slowly. Hawkpaw nodded. "Yes, she cares about what's in your heart! Not what your face looks like. She still refers to you as Rainpaw."

Scarface let a little growl escape. "I heard her call me Scarface though," he groaned. "Hawkpaw, tell Lightfeather I'm sorry." He said, his eye shinning brightly with hope.

Hawkpaw touched her tail to his nose. "Tell her yourself. She even thought of some new battle moves that give you an advantage."

For once, Scarface looked happy. "Hawkpaw, thank you," he smiled with pure joy. "But we really should hunt. Heatherkit, Eaglekit and Moonkit still need milk, which means Nightbreeze needs food, and so does Snowwing, she's due soon," Scarface said.

Hawkpaw felt a rush of pride for her brother. He finally seems happy since the battle...

Scarface lifted his head up, mouth parted for scents. He grinned.

"I smell rabbit!" Scarface said, lowering into a stalking position. The blue-grey warrior was right; a somewhat plump grey rabbit was sniffing the icy air.

Hawkpaw hunted the rabbit from behind. Once Scarface gave chase, it'd leap right into her paws.

As she thought, Scarface jumped, missing it by a whisker, and Hawkpaw killed it in a single bite, the prey hanging limp in her jaws. Scarface had a sort of sullen look.

"I missed it," Scarface muttered. Hawkpaw sighed. "And you lead it to me, without that, I wouldn't have gotten it!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. His face lit up. "I guess you're right!" And the two littermates headed back to camp, a chubby rabbit in their jaws.

The elders marveled at their catch. "It's a miracle that you got it!" Mallowtail said, "although, it should go to Nightbreeze and Snowwing!" He declared, but Cloudclaw said they'd give it to both.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the TallRock!" Smokestar called, Hawkpaw felt a cold chill run down her spine. Clanmates huddled together at the base of rock.

Leaning against Pinewhisker, Hawkpaw forced her fur to lie flat. "Tonight is the Gathering, and the cats attending are Leaftail, Scarface, Blackpelt, Mouseclaw, Lightfeather, Brackenfang, Hawkpaw, and Tulipwood." Smokestar gruffly mewed.

Scarface sent Hawkpaw a hopeful look as he trotted up to Lightfeather with a blackbird in his jaws. Lightfeather stiffened as he came up, but her ears were pricked.

"Here, just cause you're mad at me doesn't mean you should starve. Maybe we could share?" Scarface asked, tipping his head so an ear hung floppy.

Lightfeather couldn't help but crack a grin. "I never was truly upset at you. How could I stay mad at my mate?" She asked innocently, giving his nose a playful lick.

"Let's get going!" Cloudclaw called to the Gathering chosen cats. About half the clan set off, leaving the rest to defend camp.

Lightfeather and Scarface were inseparable all the way, not even looking away from each other. Scarface gave a her nod when they arrived, and joined the crowd of cats.

Soon, he was chatting the head off with a WindClan elder. Hawkpaw caught the eye of the elder, and gasped. He had half a scarred face. A shoulder butted Hawkpaw.

Brindlepaw grinned. "Hi! You fought really well!" The WindClan cat followed Hawkpaw's gaze. "Oh, that's Half-face, he got that way from a fox, looks like he gets along with your brother. He doesn't get along with many, maybe cause nobody tries to know him," Brindlepaw said, and Sunstar called for silence.

"WindClan is doing fine in this chilly weather. Rabbits are plentiful, we have a new warrior, Brindleleaf." Beside Hawkpaw, Brindleleaf's eyes glowed and chest puffed out as the other clans chanted her name.

"Were you a warrior when we fought?" Hawkpaw asked, a little prideful a warrior thought she battled well. "Yeah, actually I was, we're enemies. Of course we can know each other, but we can't grow too attached." Brindleleaf said, Hawkpaw thought it sounded reasonable. I'll never fall for a ShadowClan or WindClan cat. Hawkpaw knew so, RiverClan cats are more refined cats. What about two certain ThunderClan toms? A voice in her head echoed. "No," Hawkpaw muttered under her breath.

Oakstar had began talking. "The river is partly frozen, but fish are still plentiful. We have three new kits, mothered by Puddlewhisker, and a new apprentice, Mistpaw, Pebblepaw is a warrior, Pebbletail." Hawkpaw looked around for Pebbletail's little sister, finally spotting the blue grey she cat, grinned widely, it looked like her face was about to spilt in two as the clans repeated her name, and with Hawkpaw spotting Pebbletail he looked proud as well.

Pebbletail suddenly turned and caught Hawkpaw's eye. The RiverClan tom flicked his ear in embarassment and looked away quickly.

Fallenstar pulled herself forward to speak. The frogs have been well-populated and we are well fed. _Not true,_ Hawkpaw thought, seeing the few ShadowClan's pelts clinging to their bony frames. _You're starving._ "We have a new apprentice as well. Fangpaw," Fallenstar rasped. A broad faced tom with a silver-cream coat lowered his blue eyes shyly. _Fangpaw doesn't fit him at all! But then again, with names like Shreddedpelt and Bloodyfur and Maggotheart, I guess it fits..._ Hawkpaw thought, pitying the small tom. "Thornypaw and Crowpaw are warriors now, Thornyflower and Crowblaze." Fallenstar called, and the chanting began as a dark gold mottled she cat lifted her chin proudly. One ear of hers was nearly completely torn off. Hawkpaw realized this was the apprentice that Jaytalon'd sent fleeing for her life. She seems like an sweet cat though, she thought, as Crowblaze too lifted his chin, which was resting on Thornyflower's shoulder.

Finally, Smokestar spoke. "Hawkpaw and Jaytalon found a nest of thrushes and we're doing well. We have two new warriors, Pinewhisker and Cardinalheart. Sadly, they aren't here now. The Gathering is over." Smokestar declared, as the cats began to part to their own clans.

Scarface happily walked over to his sister. "Rushfall is a great elder!" He gave a parting glance to the WindClan cat, "thought most cats know him as Half-face, he came up to me and he said that something like this, shouldn't happen to a young cat like me. I said I was called Scarface, but he kept asking for my name until I said Rainpaw, then he said he was Half-face, but he used to be Rushfall; we hit right off," Scarface let out a light purr, and trotted away with Lightfeather.

When Hawkpaw entered camp, exhausted from head to tail-tip, Thornsnag approached her. "Sorry I ditched." The chocolate tom muttered, "but on a brighter note, your final assessment is tomorrow. Maybe you should ask a senior warrior for help on practicing." He said, yawning.

Was he awake waiting for me?

Hawkpaw nodded, her eyes drooping, and she settled in her lone nest.

_A silver she cat with blue eyes approached Hawkpaw. "Silverfoot!" The dreaming apprentice greeted Jaytalon's mother, but the queen had a sorrowful look on her face._

_"When I first laid eyes on my son, I thought he'd be brilliant. But I see a dark path for Jaytalon. And a light one, his fate could go two ways; a path of dark destruction, or a path of light and love. The light path has its ups and downs, but if he veers to the dark path, he will be blinded by hatred." Silverfoot said, her voice faltering slightly._

_Hawkpaw was puzzled. "How am I involved in this?" She shouted, but Silverfoot was fading. "You're his light, don't let him see the darkness, for he could and might, drown the clans in blood." Silverfoot was gone, but her scent lingered._

_"There is two paths; light and dark for every cat. But a single word can change a life, and a single step can change the clans. You know the word and you will take the step, to save a life and save the clans." Silverfoot's voice echoed, "don't let Jaytalon stray too far,"_

A fit of coughing woke Hawkpaw with a start. It sounded like a tiny kit... "Eaglekit!" Hawkpaw realized with a jolt, racing to the medicine den. The dark brown tom was squirming around in a moss nest lined with feathers, coughing harshly. Nightbreeze was watching, her eyes round as a kit's as Redbreeze and Mintflower scurried around, trying to treat Cardinalheart, Squirrelnose and now Eaglekit.

"Please! Help him," Nightbreeze's voice was hardly a whisper, and it was thick with fear. Flamefoot was out patrolling; ever since Cardinalheart fell ill, he'd been working himself to the max, trying to take his mind off her, but he was angry all the time. Mouseclaw came in every now and then to see his brother, but even the calm warrior was worried. One by one, cats fell ill.

Flarestorm had started coughing and was moved to the medicine den, along with Hailfall and Cloudclaw. Blackpelt was serving as the temporary deputy.

Soon, even Smokestar got sick. He'd insisted on staying in his den, with Blackpelt now addressing the clan and Mouseclaw filing out patrols, no more than three or four cats were to go.

Eaglekit, Squirrelnose, Hailfall, Flarestorm and Cardinalheart were simply getting worse, but Cloudclaw was getting much better, as he'd only gotten whitecough.

Redbreeze had no catmint left in the stores, and her and Mintflower were too stubborn to ask RiverClan for help.

"Please! You have to! Cardinalheart and Flarestorm will die! And don't mention Eaglekit and Hailfall!" Flamefoot pleaded, his eyes round with desperation, until Mintflower finally gave in.

"Oh, alright! But you're not coming with me. I'll choose, um, Hawkpaw!" Mintflower meowed tiredly. She hadn't rested while caring for all the sick cats and her eyes were dull. "Can you be my escort to RiverClan? We need catmint!" Mintflower said, glancing over at Flamefoot who was tearing up the grass. He sighed and asked Mouseclaw for a patrol and murmured something under his breath.

"Let's get going now," Mintflower sighed, Hawkpaw followed. They trekked along the path as the trees began to disappear and give way to mostly instead of grass and the river was completely frozen over.

Mintflower placed a cautious law on the ice, and began walking over. A slight cracking noise made Hawkpaw glance around nervously, and she spotted where Mintflower was walking; the grey cat was so concentrated she didn't even hear the ice breaking! Hawkpaw lunged for her friend, but all too late.

With a yelp, Mintflower crashed through the ice. Hawkpaw fell in after her. I can't swim, it's so cold! I could save her, but- Hawkpaw cut her thoughts short. No! I'm coming Mintflower! Hawkpaw thought desperately. The lithe medicine cat was sinking slowly, bubbles coming from Mintflower's open mouth, parted in a silent scream. Her eyes were wide and scared.

Suddenly, another cat was in the river. Reedflight! Hawkpaw recognized the tawny tom, as the river plastered his fur to his puny frame. RiverClan must be hungry too.

Reedflight grabbed Mintflower, who'd closed her eyes. Reedflight gave Hawkpaw a nod as he swam up. Mintflower broke above water and started hacking, spitting water out.

"What's ThunderClan doing on our territory?" Weaselclaw demanded when Mintflower caught her breath and groomed her fur. "I need to speak with Alderleaf." Mintflower coughed, and the RiverClan patrol exchanged glances. "Alderleaf is dead." Mistpaw hung her head.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" Mintflower exclaimed, "I need to speak with Honeysnow then, may StarClan light his path, and guide Honeysnow."

"Come on then," Reedflight said warily. Hawkpaw and Mintflower followed the RiverClan patrol.

As Mintflower and Hawkpaw entered canp, Hawkpaw earned bewildered glances, from Pebblepaw, Puddlewhisker and Briarpaw. "I need to speak with Honeysnow." Mintflower meowed stubbornly.

Oakstar dipped his head; he dare not argue with a medicine cat! "Very well. She's in the nursery. Mistpaw, go and get Honeysnow." Hawkpaw could tell her didn't like having ThunderClan in his camp. But I'm ThunderClan! You're also his daughter! Hawkpaw stopped herself. It's useless to argue with myself!

A moment later, Mistpaw returned with Honeysnow at her tail. "Come in my den. Hawkpaw you stay there." Mintflower cast a look at Hawkpaw and followed the RiverClan she cat.

Three apprentices, about a few moons younger than her, circled around her. One was a pale chocolate tom with paler paws, another was an off-white silvery she cat and the other was a brown she cat with black paws and a white muzzle.

"Well, well, well!" The tom began, "we've sure heard about you! The little stolen kit!" He spat. The silvery one smirked. "Yeah! Pampered ThunderClan crow-food!" She snarled, swiping at Hawkpaw. The heather eyed she cat dodged.

Now it was the other she cat's turn. "You think you can waltz in here, all mighty and strong? Think again!" She bit Hawkpaw's ear hard. "Just cause you have RiverClan blood doesn't mean we'll accept you, because we won't!" With a yowl of fury, the brown she cat threw herself at Hawkpaw, but Hawkpaw was much more experienced.

Hawkpaw nimbly swerved to the side, and hissed at the brown she cat, using all her self control not to pounce on her. The tom jumped her from behind and dug his claw into her shoulders, Hawkpaw let out a shrill yowl. This isn't even fair! She screamed in her mind as the silvery apprentice clawed Hawkpaw's muzzle and the brown she cat was pulling on Hawkpaw's claws, nearly yanking then out and the tom got a long deep scratch on her shoulder.

A loud hiss stopped the flurry of attacks. Oakstar was standing in front of the three apprentices, Mintflower and Honeysnow beside him, their mouths crammed with catmint. Catmint! Hawkpaw rejoiced, but she couldn't smile with so much fire-like pain surging through her. I can hardly stand! But Hawkpaw forced herself to shakily stand up and face the RiverClan leader.

"Doepaw, Dovepaw, Ferretpaw!" Oakstar boomed, "you know better than this! I though I raised my kits better! And Dovepaw, Sandfern mentored you better!" Hawkpaw felt her heart skip a beat. These apprentices are my siblings?! Doepaw and Ferretpaw?! "You're all confined to the elders' den for two moons!" Oakstar snarled. Ferretpaw and Doepaw both stifled growls as the littermates stalked away.

Hawkpaw felt her vision wavering and the ground pulled her down. Hawkpaw collapsed and she welcomed the peaceful darkness.

_Fawnkit was quietly stalking a mouse, and Hawkpaw realized it wasn't Fawnkit who brought her there._

_A tall silky black she cat with a long white slim tail and yellow eyes tinged with a reddish-amber approached Hawkpaw, her long black legs striding over a log in a single step._

_"Hawkpaw," the slick furred she cat said silkily. Hawkpaw took a step back. "I don't recognize you..." Hawkpaw struggled, but her head was fuzzy._

_"I wouldn't expect you to know me. You were merely a thought when I died," she meowed, twirling her paw in the air, then a dazed look came across her._

_"What? What was I here for again...?" She was silent for a while before she gasped. "Right!" Hawkpaw was completely confused with this strange StarClan cat, but Hawkpaw didn't argue._

_"I was RiverClan leader, the leader who chose Oakstar. I used to be known as Hollowstar, but no one remembers be, save maybe the elders', Sandfern, and Oakstar." Hollowstar said, then she got that hazy look._

_"I needed to tell you something, what was it? Oooooh! I can't remember!" Hollowstar batted herself with a paw. Hawkpaw started at the former leader with disbelief._

_If Hollowstar had this much trouble remembering things when she was living, I don't know how she got on! Hawkpaw thought as Hollowstar struggled._

_"Sorry!" Hollowstar lashed her white tail. "Oh! Got it!" Hollowstar's eyes focused on Hawkpaw. "Thunder swoops in from the skies, River flows swiftly and gracefully. Each is the same and each is different, Thunder dances and shines and stands out beautifully," Hollowstar's yellow eyes seemed to flash with pain, but it was gone. "River runs freely and fiercely. Choose well, Hawkpaw." Hollowstar echoed, then coughed. "Sorry, Silverfoot says it's much more effective when I do that." Hollowstar dipped her head. "Wake now, your father, Honeysnow and Mintflower are worrying their muzzles grey!"_

Hollowstar's light laugh still echoed around Hawkpaw when she blinked her eyes open, Oakstar, Mintflower and Honeysnow were standing over her.

"Are you alright? I apologize for such inconsiderate apprentices!" Oakstar said, turning to Mintflower and bowed his head.

"Your injuries aren't that major, I'll treat you when we get back to camp," Mintflower said, slightly muffled by the catmint. Hawkpaw stood up shakily.

"O-ok," she murmured, her legs wobbling. Hawkpaw took the catmint from Honeysnow, dipping her head.

"Thank you, this is much appreciated," Hawkpaw meowed, her voice evening out.

"No problem, we have so much! And no illness," Honeysnow said, helping Hawkpaw steady herself.

_Lying, I can see it, you're thin, and your pelts cling to your bones. ShadowClan is frail, are we all doomed?_


	11. Chapter 9: RiverClan

**A/N**

**Heyyyyyyy! So this is a new update! Hooray for me! I published a new story, it's a backstory on Hollowstar, please R&amp;R it, thanks!**

Hawkpaw limped back to camp, still dazed. Choose between Thunder and River... Thoughts whooshed in and out of her head all afternoon, and she was instantly asleep the moment she laid in her mossy nest.

A gentle paw was prodding her side. Hawkpaw rolled over, and half opened her eyes, seeing Heatherkit, and behind her were her two siblings, Eaglekit and Moonkit. "Hiya, Hawkpaw! Nightbreeze said to show Eaglekit the camp, he's opened his eyes!" Moonkit explained, stepped the the side to let Eaglekit speak.

"Y-yes, uh, hi Hawkpaw," the little tom stuttered, "I-er, _we_ were wondering if you'd tell us about how you saved that RiverClan apprentice at the Gathering," Eaglekit looked up at Hawkpaw with pleading yellow eyes.

Hawkpaw sighed and sat up, scraps of moss falling from her pelt as she shook it. "Alright. I'll tell you a story, so sit tight." Hawkpaw finished telling them the Gathering story quickly, and when they begged for more, she couldn't resist their huge kit eyes.

"Ok, how about a story of how one of the codes came to be? What code do you want to know about?" Hawkpaw asked, and Heatherkit instantly stood up. "Oh, oh!" She waved her tail in the air eagerly. Hawkpaw chuckled, "yes, Heatherkit?"

"I want to know why we have to wait six whole moons to be apprentices!" Heatherkit meowed, rolling on her back and she sprang to her paws. "I can take on any warrior now!" Heatherkit insisted, but Eaglekit and Moonkit didn't share her enthusiasm. "I like herbs and healing rather than blood and fighting." Moonkit mewed defiantly, but Heatherkit just shook her head.

"No, silly! You can't be a medicine cat, Redbreeze already has an apprentice!" Heatherkit tore up a piece of Hawkpaw's moss. Eaglekit flicked his ear. "I don't mind waiting, I like playing with Jaytalon and Thornsnag. And I'm not in any rush to leave Brackenfang and Nightbreeze." He meowed bravely. Heatherkit eyed him, but she went back to destroying Hawkpaw's nest.

"Well, if Moonkit and Eaglekit won't pick one-" Hawkpaw stopped when Moonkit yanked her tail. "I want to know why warriors have to sit vigil all night." Moonkit meowed innocently, when Eaglekit shoved her aside. "Can I know about why cats can't love another cat from another clan?"

A little overwhelmed by all their pestering, Hawkpaw hissed. The kits were dead quiet. "Sorry, but I won't pick with your begging. I'll tell you of them all..." Hawkpaw started with Heatherkit.

"See, back in the beginning of the clans, apprentices were made apprentices when they were only three moons. Specklepaw, a new apprentice was training with an older apprentice. His mother Daisytail, was worried about him getting hurt. After all, her clan had been fighting with ShadowClan. Specklepaw could hardly beat his own clanmates in a practice battle, and Daisytail feared the ShadowClan cats would tear him apart. When the day of the battle came, Hazelstar, leader of WindClan stalked up to Blizzardstar, leader of ShadowClan. Hazelstar challenged ShadowClan, but before the battle could begin, Daisytail leaped onto a rock and stopped the fighting, and her friend, Hawkfoot another queen stood beside her. Blizzardstar asked if Hazelstar's cats feared it, but a ShadowClan queen stepped out from hiding also. She was called Oakleaf. Together, the three queen said their kits were hardly weaned, too young to fight and too young to die. Daisytail said she knew that battle was a part of their life, but that kits so young shouldn't be fighting, only to lose their first fight. Hazelstar asked Daisytail what she would propose, and the WindClan queen answered that their should be a new rule to the code; no kits under six moons will be apprenticed." Hawkpaw finished her story with Heatherkit booing, "no, I would be able to take all of them on! Scrawny flea-pelts!" Heatherkit growled, tearing yet another piece of moss.

"Me next?" Moonkit asked, and Hawkpaw nodded. "Yes, time to know why warrior sit vigil." Hawkpaw took a deep breath, preparing for yet another story.

"Still in the beginning of the Clans, there was a RiverClan medicine cat named Meadowpelt who brought this tradition to life. See, a pawful of warrior were constantly doing reckless acts. One cat, Snaketooth, had climbed one of the Great Oaks, back in the forest, and fallen, hurting his leg horribly. Meadowpelt hears Nettlepad, one of Snaketooth's friends say they're jumping in the gorge on the full moon. Worried, Meadowpelt goes to Troutstat. He explains that the warrior are too dangerous and could get themselves killed. Meadowpelt travels to the Moonstone and shares dreams with StarClan. He's shown brave, loyal and focused warriors; warriors Meadowpelt could be proud of. A voice whispers that warriors needs a night of silence and pure listening. When Molewhisker, Lightningpelt and Nettlepad go on their listening night, they later wake up the whole clan, alerting them to a fix attack. The three cats saved their clans' lives, and vigils were added to the code." Hawkpaw finished, with Moonpaw looking triumphant over Heatherkit.

"Ha! See, medicine cats are important!" Moonkit boasted, cuffing her sister's ear with a sheathed paw. Eaglekit nosed Hawkpaw's shoulder fur. "Can we hear mine next?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone, we have one more story. This is the tale of Cloudberry and Ryewhisker, a WindClan tom and RiverClan she cat. See, Cloudberry was expecting Ryewhisker's kits. I know, Heatherkit, it's not okay now, but it was back then. WindClan had been accused of stealing fish from RiverClan, and a battle soon broke out. WindClan had been defeated, but RiverClan wouldn't let them leave. One of Ryewhisker's clanmates was trying to attack Cloudberry, but he stopped him, telling him Cloudberry was expecting his kits. A RiverClan warrior attacked Ryewhisker, killing the WindClan tom. At a Gathering, Duststar, the WindClan leader, declared a new addition to the code; you must defend your clan with your life, and you can have friends in other clans, but you cannot love." Eaglekit twitched his tail happily at the end.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw! I think I've seen enough of camp for now. C'mon, Moonkit, Heatherkit, I'm tired..." Eaglekit yawned and his sisters reluctantly agreed, saying bye to Hawkpaw and heading towards the nursery.

As the moon-old kits left, Thornsnag entered. He had a gleeful look on his face. "Hawkpaw, today, do you know what today will be?" The chocolate tom grinned from whisker to whisker. Hawkpaw shrugged, hiding her anger. _I'm still mad you..._

"No, what?" Hawkpaw muttered. Thornsnag yipped, "today's your final assessment!" He exclaimed, "you'd better head off. I'll be watching." And Thornsnag left. "My final assessment?" Hawkpaw felt excitement rush through her, but she managed to stay mature. She was way overdue for this day!

...

_Here, prey, just run right into my innocent claws..._ Hawkpaw thought, still empty-pawed. Then, a delicious scent hit her. _Water vole! _Hawkpaw crept forward, seeing the creature standing outside its den. It was quite fat for Leaf-bare, and Hawkpaw smelled milk-scent coming from its den. _There must be a family in there! _Hawkpaw thought. Hawkpaw pounced on the one outside the den, and stretched her paw inside the hole, getting one other fat vole. She buried them both, saying her thanks to StarClan silently before trekking on.

Heavy, dark grey clouds drifted above Hawkpaw, making her uneasy. Hawkpaw groaned as she felt a cold, frosty snowflake drop onto her pale pink nose. Please, let the prey still be running.

Soon, Hawkpaw was belly fur deep in snow, shivering. The thickness clung to her legs and underbelly, chilling her to the bone, slowing her down and she made much noise when she took a single step. The snow blocked her sense of smell, making her nose numb, but Hawkpaw scented something odd. "ShadowClan." Hawkpaw snarled under her breath. _If I can smell her, then she can't smell me..._

Scanning the snowy area, Hawkpaw spotted a silvery she cat creeping slyly in the snow. With a challenging yowl, Hawkpaw lunged at the ShadowClan cat. Startled, the ShadowClan tried to scramble away, but Hawkpaw had her pinned expertly. "What're you doing here?" Hawkpaw spat, shoving the she cat's muzzle in the snow. She spat the flakes out and stared at Hawkpaw. "I was only trying to find my kits!" She wailed. "When the snow came I lost them! And they won't respond to me!" The ShadowClan queen cried. "ShadowClan said nothing at the Gathering!" Hawkpaw growled, determined to protect the border. "I know, I know, I kitted a while after the Gathering! They're not even a moon old yet!" Hawkpaw gave the young queen a sniff.

"You can't be much older than me. I'm only a tad shorter." Hawkpaw meowed, slowly letting her up. "I'm Willowleap. I know who you are. Thornyflower complains that the scar she got from you pal ruins her complexion every day." Willowleap laughed. "We shouldn't be talking, and you shouldn't be here." Hawkpaw meowed blandly.

"I know, I know," Willowleap muttered. "Icekit! Clawkit!" Willowleap cried, "Cragkit!" Hawkpaw was confused. "What's with the odd names in your clan?" Willowleap froze. She shuffled a paw embarrassedly. "Fallenstar names the kits, to make them seem strong. She says it makes us more powerful... Shreddedpelt used to be Flowerbreeze, Talonsting was Talonclaw, Maggotheart was Spiderheart, Bloodyfur was Flamefur and Shadowedheart was Darkfoot. Fallenstar changes most of our names, she didn't let Shreddedpelt name her son, he became Fangpaw a while ago, but she wanted him to be called Swiftkit." Willowleap explained.

"When I had Spiderheart's kits-er, Maggotheart, Fallenstar didn't let me name them. I still care for them, but it feels wrong, not getting to name them." Willowleap explained. Hawkpaw finally came to a decision.

"I'll help you find your kits. It's part of the code, and once we find them, you go straight back to ShadowClan, yes?" Hawkpaw asked, narrowing her eyes until they were tiny ruby slits. Willowleap nodded, bouncing off.

"We were here, and Cragkit- he's a white color- said he was cold so I brought them close and I fed them. I must've dozed off because when I woke, they were gone!" Willowleap broke off into a wail. "Icekit, Clawkit, Cragkit!" She cried. Hawkpaw shushed her.

A tiny squeal and yelp was heard from a far distance.

Willowleap was instantly on her paws. "I heard them! Come on!" Willowleap was a blur as they ran, her long legs carrying her much farther than Hawkpaw's legs could.

_Please don't let Thornsnag be watching me!_

Just as Hawkpaw saw Willowleap, she let out a scream as a crack was heard. Hawkpaw raced over, to see one kit on the other side of WindClan territory, and a gap in the ice. "Hawkpaw! Cragkit and Clawkit fell in, please, help them!" Willowleap begged, her blue eyes wide desperately.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Hawkpaw plunged in the freezing water. A white tom and a grey tom were sinking in the river. One- the white one- opened his mouth, but then closed it, realizing his mistake. Hawkpaw kicked her back legs and paddled her front, reaching the kits. Hawkpaw opened her jaws, careful not to inhale the water, and grabbed a kit. With her lungs bursting, she gripped the second kit and frantically swam the the surface.

Willowleap was on the other side of the bank, rasping her tongue over the white-and-blue grey tom. Willowleap turned to Hawkpaw a snatched a kit, grooming him, then a sullen look quickly spread across her face. "Clawkit's dead..." Willowleap gripped her kit's scruff and sobbed softly in his fur. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, my dear Ashkit..." Ashkit... That must've been what she wanted to name him... Willowleap suddenly pulled away and took the whitish kit from Hawkpaw, licking his fur backwards, and the tiny kit choked up water. "M-momma...?" He asked hoarsely.

Willowleap was near tears. "Yes, yes, it's me, Willowleap. You're okay, Cragkit... You're ok, too Icekit." Willowleap hauled her kits up in her jaws, her blue eyes narrowed and misty.

"Thank you, they'd all be dead if it wasn't for you. Can you carry Clawkit for me?" Willowleap choked on her words. Hawkpaw nodded, shivering with her black fur plastered to her sides, making her look like a drowned rat. _Fine, but I'll get greencough from this... _Hawkpaw thought sourly as she picked up Clawkit and trudged through the snow once more.

When they arrived near the ShadowClan border, a hunting patrol came by. They all arched their backs and kinked their tails up high at Hawkpaw, but settled down when Willowleap appeared behind her. "It's alright! She helped me find my kits!" Willowleap exhaled shakily. "Clawkit is dead..."

At the words, a pale cream tom with long legs drew back his lips into a snarl at Hawkpaw. "Give me back my son." He threatened. _He must be Maggotheart... I feel bad for Fallenstar changing their names..._

"Here," Hawkpaw gently gave Clawkit to the creamy tom. Maggotheart's bones shifted under his pelt as he carefully took Clawkit. _He must be giving his share of food to Willowleap._ Hawkpaw realized, as Maggotheart look the hungriest.

"Thank you, once again." Willowleap dipped her head. She looked at the patrol expectingly. A dusty brown tom dipped his head also. "Thank you. We appreciate your help."

Hawkpaw recognized the dusty tom as Rockfall, and the other two cats with him were Daisystripe and Forestpaw. As they bounded off, Hawkpaw swallowed back a cough, but she couldn't stop a loud sneeze.

Hawkpaw sniffed and carried on back to camp. She dug up her plump voles, but Thornsnag stepped in front of her. "I saw you. Let me help." He insisted, grabbing the voles and letting Hawkpaw lean on him. When they made it back to camp, Mintflower examined her and told her it was a simple cold.

"Keep warm!" Mintflower had shouted after Hawkpaw when she left, sneezing. Thornsnag came up to Hawkpaw. "You passed your assessment, Hawkpaw." Thornsnag meowed enthusiastically. "Your warrior ceremony is tonight!" He called as he made his way to the nursery.

_Tonight? In the cold? With my cold? _Hawkpaw's thoughts finished with a cough. _I need to sleep for now._

_..._

_Hollowstar approached Hawkpaw, and the black apprentice knew she was dreaming. "You need to chose soon. This choice will change the course of your life, Hawkpaw. Think of what clan has what you desire..." Hollowstar faded, the only thing left was the eerie glow of her reddish yellow eyes._

Hawkpaw bolted upright, startled. A soft, chocolate pelt was curled around her, bring her warmth. Thornsnag... Hawkpaw nudged him softly, and he blinked open his blue-green eyes sleepily. "Yes?" He asked, but his question didn't need an answer when Smokestar called a clan meeting. Hawkpaw gave Thornsnag a lick on the ear and stood up.

_I'm ready, StarClan, to make my choice, but please! Let it be the right one..._

"Hawkpaw, come forward." Smokestar beckoned. Hawkpaw stiffly, yet nimbly, jumped up on the TallRock. "I, Smokestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained long to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost at your life?" Smokestar seemed to have a challenging tone to his voice. _Oh, StarClan please._

Hawkpaw took a deep, confident breath. "Yes, but I have a request. I wish to be called Hawkpool." Hawkpaw met Smokestar's eyes defiantly. His yellow eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Hawkpaw held her head high. "Because of my birth clan; RiverClan. I promise to uphold the code and defend my clan at all costs, but just not this clan. You, Smokestar, stole me and my brothers from an innocent queen, just because Gingerroot's original litter died, save Cardinalheart and Fawnkit. That was not right!" Hawkpaw spat, earning herself many gasps of shock.

"V-very well." Smokestar faltered. "By the powers of StarClan, I name you Hawkpool. StarClan honors your spirit and independence." Smokestar rested his head on Hawkpool's shoulder and the new warrior licked his shoulder.

"Go." Smokestar snapped. Hawkpool knew was was happening. "If your service is with RiverClan, go be with them." Hawkpool dipped her head. "Yes, of course. I'll leave." As Hawkpool began to leave, a crack of thunder sounded above and rain began pouring. It soaked Hawkpool, but she held her chin high as her former clan glared at her.

Rain hissed at the ground, pelting at the snow, which was slowly melting. Hawkpool swiveled her ears to behind her, hearing faint pawsteps crashing towards her. Hawkpool spun around, coming nose-to-nose with Thornsnag. Rain and thunder was all around the two. "I-I came to talk to you!" Thornsnag shouted over the crashing. Thornsnag was drenched, his thick fur stuck to him, Hawkpool saw something she never did before; a pair of giant claw-like scars running down his back and ending at the base of his tail._ His pelt must've covered it..._

Thornsnag's blue-green eyes glowed in the stormy night, "I never got to say this, but Hawkpool, I love you." Their eyes met for a heartbeats and Hawkpool knew there could be something dear, and special, that she would treasure all her life, but Hawkpool looked away. "I-I can't." Hawkpool looked at him again. "I love you, too, but I love Jaytalon too. It hurts, hurts that I can't chose one of you!" Hawkpool felt her heart yank itself and crack.

Thornsnag lowered his ears. "B-but, Hawkpool, I-" Hawkpool stopped him. "No, Thornsnag. We can't do this. I can't love you!" With her heart shattered, an empty hole where it should be, Hawkpool raced off, leaving Thornsnag to cry, with the rain and lightning.

Hawkpool sat outside the RiverClan camp, her pelt sodden with rain and ferns and moss. _This is my clan now. I will sit vigil, to protect my clan, and defend it at all costs._

**A/N**

**I know, it's short, but did it hit you right in the feels?**


	12. Chapter 10: Fitting In

**A/N**

**Here's another short chapter for y'all!... Sorry for the shortness.**

Thornsnag was talking with Smokestar before dawn. "I'm joining RiverClan, with Hawkpool." Thornsnag declared. He was heartbroken from last night, but he knew that she felt something too. Smokestar was too exhausted to argue. "Go, out of my sight, you're a _betrayer_!" The dusky tom hissed, and Thornsnag headed to RiverClan, he knew he made the right choice.

...

Creeksplash nudged Hawkpool. "Hawkpaw, have long have you been here? You're soaking, and you smell like moldy moss! The silver tabby exclaimed, screwing up her grey nose. Hawkpool didn't say a word. _Dawn isn't here yet, I cannot speak_. Creeksplash seemed to understand. "You're sitting vigil? Oh, you're a warrior now! Il leave, sorry!" Creeksplash bounded off. Beechtail was organizing a dawn patrol, Hawkpool saw the pale colors of dawn at last. Juniperpaw came up to Hawkpool.

"Creeksplash told me why you're here. I came to say you're free to talk." Hawkpool gave her a curt nod, blinking slowly. "I'm a warrior now. Juniperfur." The tabby she cat meowed gleefully. Hawkpaw managed a smile. "Great!"

"I bet you're tired, why don't you go rest? A cat that got here earlier made you a nest, then passed out himself." Juniperfur replied, joining the dawn patrol.

Hawkpool was baffled. _A another cat?..._ Hawkpool had a feeling she knew who it was. Hawkpool creeped in the den, a drenched chocolate tom with hazel stripes and a white chest lay on the bare ground, fast asleep and snoring. Thornsnag... Hawkpool shook herself. _It doesn't matter now, ThunderClan won't take him back, that I'm sure of._

Hawkpool reluctantly curled up in her nest, and she dreamed of something, the very reason she was reluctant to dream, was this...

_"Go." Smokestar's eyes gleamed cruelly. "If your service is with RiverClan, go be with them." Hawkpool locked eyes with Jaytalon for half a heartbeat, his blue eyes telling her something words could never begin to explain. Hawkpool's heather eyes narrowed sadly. _This is my choice, Jaytalon. Please, don't make me regret this.._. Jaytalon seemed to read her thoughts, as he flattened his ears and lashed his tail. Hawkpool dipped her head, "yes, of course, I'll leave." Hawkpool stalked away, her heart thumping, as a crack of thunder sounded above and rain began showering down._

Hawkpool woke suddenly, and noticed Thornsnag was gone. She traced his scent to her father's den, able to catch a few words. "...-eft?" Hawkpool heard her father ask, not hearing the first bit. "Yes...Hawkpool...Smokestar...ceremony...chased...vigil.." Hawkpool heard Thornsnag say, but she couldn't catch it all; they sounded all muffled. "I see," Hawkpool heard Oakstar murmur, then she heard Beechtail meow, "He...honest...let...join." Hawkpool figured out most of the gaps, and when she heard Oakstar pad out of his den, she raced back to the warriors' den.

"All cats old enough the catch their own prey, gather beneath the GreatLedge for a clan meeting!" Oakstar commanded, and cats sleepily swarmed under the GreatLedge .

"Good." Oakstar began, "you all remember my daughter, Hawkpaw. She had her warrior ceremony last night, and is now Hawkpool." Oakstar paused, letting his cats cheer his daughter's name.

"Hawkpool! Hawkpool!" A portion of the clan shouted, sounding like the whole clan, but Hawkpool could see some cats weren't. Like Dovepaw, Ferretpaw, Doepaw, and two other cats Hawkpool didn't recognize, a tortoiseshell she cat and blue-grey mottled tom.

Oakstar seemed to be satisfied with their chants, as he raised his tail for silence. "However, she chose to leave ThunderClan, and I now welcome her as a full warrior of RiverClan." Hawkpool scrambled on the GreatLedge and licked Oakstar's shoulder as he rested his head on her muzzle. "StarClan honors your forethought and loyalty. You sat vigil throughout all night, may StarClan grant you this day of rest." Oakstar meowed, then waved his tail dismissively, his cats breaking off into smaller groups.

Briarpaw approached Hawkpool. "Congratulations!" Briarpaw beamed, "my assessment was delayed, from that Gathering..." Briarpaw trailed off. "But my assessment is sometime this quarter moon!" She meowed, looking excited. "I wonder what my name'll be..."

"Stop lolly gagging and hurry it up! The prey won't be waiting for us!" A voice hollered, making Briarpaw jump. Hawkpool craned her neck to see a pale brown mottled tom with short legs, looking straight at Briarpaw. "Sorry, gotta go. Mothleg waits for no one. Except maybe Duskflower." Briarpaw muttered the last part, trotting over to her mentor. A silver she with white ears and a blue-grey tail tip was sunning herself with a dark grey she cat and an off white tom.

Curious, Hawkpool approached them. "Um, hello. I'm Hawkpool." She introduced herself. The dark grey she cat opened a single blue eye. "Yes, we know who you are. I'm Duskflower, that's Cloudypool-" Duskflower meowed, pointing her tail to the silver she cat- "and that old-y over there is Whitefog." Duskflower stuck her tongue out playfully at the whitish elder. "Now, now," Whitefog rasped, "there's not need to be harsh."

Whitefog then turned to Hawkpool and he blinked a couple times in disbelief. "H-Hollowstar?" There was shock and strong emotion in his voice as he stood up. "Is it really you?" Whitefog circled Hawkpool, then his blue eyes widened. "It sure does look like you, Hollowstar!" Whitefog was just about to hold Hawkpool in an embrace when Cloudypool and Duskflower grabbed his scruff firmly.

"No, Whitefog. It's not Hollowstar, this is Hawkpool. Oakstar's daughter, see?" Duskflower soothed him, and with a blink, Whitefog seemed to realize it wasn't who he thought. "I-I'm sorry!" He dipped his head curtly and lay back down. "I thought you were an old friend..." Whitefog turned his back on Hawkpool, and she soon heard his snores.

Curious, Hawkpool entered her father's den. "Oakstar, I need you to call a clan meeting. It's not important, I just need to clarify something for a friend." Hawkpool raised her chin bravely. Oakstar perked his ears in surprise, but he laughed. "Alright." Oakstar leaped on the GreatLedge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the GreatLedge for a clan meeting!"

"Another meeting so soon?" A voice muttered.

"Who knows, must be important." Another voice replied.

When the cats gathered, all of them were surprised to see Hawkpool gazing down on RiverClan. "I know I want who you were expecting, but I need to ask you all a question." Hawkpool paused. The cats seemed to be waiting for her.

Hawkpool flicked her tail. "Who remembers Hollowstar?" Whitefog shoved his wary forward. "I grew up with her! She was a good leader, and a better friend." He declared. Bramblewhisker, another elder, stepped next to Whitefog. "She was the oldest apprentice when I was born, but yes. I do remember her." Hawkpool waited for other cats to step forward, and to Hawkpool's surprise, Spidertail and Badgerfoot had a furious glint in their eyes. "Remember her?" Spidertail sounded appalled. Badgerfoot looked taken aback. "Of course we do!" Badgerfoot growled.

"Hollowstar was our sister!" The brothers yowled in unison. Interested murmurs flew the camp like wildfire, and Hawkpool let them continue. Badgerfoot shyly stepped back, so Spidertail spoke. "She was already a leader when we were born, along with our sister, Specklepaw. Hollowstar spent as much time with us as she could, and when our mother died, she protected us, and gave us to another queen." Spidertail looked at Badgerfoot, who nodded to keep going.

"Hollowstar and I shared the same mother, but she cared for us like her own littermates. We were only four moons old when she died from a badger, but Badgerfoot and I will never, ever forget her." Spidertail boomed. The clan was silent.

Hawkpool dipped her head. "It's hard to believe not many of you remember her..." Hawkpool jumped off the GreatLedge, and Whitefog came up to her.

"How do you know of Hollowstar?" Whitefog rasped. Hawkpool hadn't thought of that. "I was visited by her. She thought no one remembered her. I wanted to prove her wrong." Hawkpool reluctantly replied to Whitefog. The elder seemed stunned that she was visited by StarClan, but he led her to the sunning place. "Come, and I'll tell you Hollowstar's story. She was my best friend, and she told me everything, eventually." Whitefog meowed, laying down and he began his story.

**(See my story called 'Backstories; Hollowstar's Haze)**

Whitefog let out an exhausted yawn. Hawkpool giggled. "I'll come back later, ok? You rest." Whitefog was about to reply, when another yawn seized him, so he just nodded. Hawkpool stood up, arching her back and stretching her legs. She'd been sitting for quite a while. Hawkpool scanned the camp. Duskflower was talking with a kit, a pale grey with golden spots. The kit wailed at something Duskflower meowed. "But mom, I wanna be an apprentice now!" She cried. Duskflower gave the she cat a brisk lick on her forehead. "You will be, on the half moon, dear Petalkit."

Hawkpool turned her attention to the noon patrol returning. Creeksplash and Pebbletail both had a blazing look in their eyes, same as Thornsnag and Dovepaw.

Hawkpool padded over to Thornsnag. "What happened?" She asked, casting a glance at Creeksplash, who basically shredded her food to eat. Thornsnag groaned. "We found WindClan scent within our border, not to mention a rotting fish." He growled.

Thornsnag seemed committed to RiverClan now, but RiverClan didn't seem as welcoming as Hawkpool thought they'd be. The two same cats that scowled at Hawkpool's ceremony, a tortoiseshell she cat and a blue-grey mottled tom, were throwing insults at Thornsnag. "Infiltrator! You're snooping, I bet. Pretending to join, for your stuck up ThunderClan!" The tortoiseshell snarled, holding her chin high.

Thornsnag kept his tail high up pridefully, but he flattened his ears. "Tree-climbers! I bet all your fur is turning ginger and your tails are bushy, you fat squirrels!" The mottled tom mocked. Thornsnag's nose twitched, holding back a snarl, and his claws unsheathed in the soft ground. Hawkpool bristled beside him, not afraid to show her sharp teeth.

"Watch it. Don't forget who I am." With that, Hawkpool lead Thornsnag away. "Come on," Hawkpool cast a fierce glance at the two, before stalking off.

Black clouds still hovered in the sky, threatening to rain any moment. Briarpaw returned from training and hunting, two fish clamped tightly in her jaws.

_Leaf-bare must be leaving, if Briarpaw got fish, the river must be thawed!_

Suddenly, a wail rose from the nursery. Duskflower came speeding out, a frantic look in her eyes. "Petalkit is gone!"

Mothleg hared over to Duskflower. "What?" He growled, eyeing Thornsnag suspiciously.

The former ThunderClan tom shook his head frantically. "No, no, it wasn't me!" Thornsnag protested, but Beechtail heard it all. "You're the only one we don't trust. Honeysnow will watch you in her den." The deputy meowed gruffly. Eyes ablaze, Thornsnag dipped his head. "Very well. But, know what it was not me." Beechtail led Thornsnag in the medicine den, and left him there.

"I want Badgerfoot, Juniperfur, and Weaselclaw to look for Petalkit. You know how we found that fox a few sun rises ago." Beechtail ordered.

The three cats dipped their heads and raced off. "Hawkpool!" Came a whisper. The new warrior turned around, seeing Thornsnag peeking his head out of the medicine den. Hawkpool warily trotted over to him. "What?" She snapped, looking around to see if anyone was looking. "Honeysnow isn't in here, and Alderleaf is sleeping. Help me look for Petalkit!" Thornsnag begged. Hawkpool felt her mind twist.

"What, no! I can't, you heard Beechtail!" Hawkpool glanced around. "Fine. Let's go." She finally meowed.

Hawkpool led Thornsnag through the dirt place, and towards the river, where it seemed bigger than normal. As they neared it, Hawkpool noticed, it _was_ bigger than normal. _Thaw came!_ Hawkpool turned tail and began to run. _Thaw is hard to swim through, even I couldn't out-swim it!_ Hawkpool stopped when Thornsnag was running to the river and not away from it. "I heard a squeak! Petalkit is in there!" And that was the last Hawkpool saw of him before a sloshing wave swallowed him.

"No!" Hawkpool screeched, but he was gone. Mustering all the courage she could, Hawkpool leaped in the overflowed river. Thornsnag was no where to be seen. Hawkpool forced the waves behind her as she paddled forward, and she caught sight of Thornsnag, Petalkit in his jaws clamped firmly. His head broke above water, his sides heaving for air through his mouthful of scruff.

Hawkpool was tugged out of the thaw by Thornsnag's strong hold and pulled her ashore. "Help me get her to camp. She's heavier than you'd think!" Thornsnag gave Hawkpool the escaped kit.

...

"Please, help her." Thornsnag begged Alderleaf. The elderly tom had just woken up. Alderleaf let out a pained groan as he stood up. "Massage her chest with a paw, and gently!" Alderleaf rasped. Hawkpool did as so while Thornsnag waited to see if they needed herbs. Petalkit choked and cough up water, spitting it out. "Yuck! Tastes salty!" She glared at her tongue like it was its fault. "That's what you get for falling in the river!" Hawkpool snapped at Petalkit.

"Rest, you'll go back to the nursery tomorrow." Alderleaf ordered, his teeth gritted.

Thornsnag picked Petalkit up by the scruff and carried her outside. Beechtail narrowed his eyes at the drenched and shivering former ThunderClan cat.

"I found her!" He called, cats turning their attention to Thornsnag. "She nearly drowned, but thanks a little help of Hawkpool, I managed to save Petalkit!" Mothleg stumbled over to Thornsnag.

"Thank you! You have no idea what it's like to lose your kit!" Mothleg explained, and Thornsnag's gaze darkened.

"You don't even know..." Thornsnag muttered, no one heard him. "You have no idea what it was like..."

**A/N**

**Whoa! Looks like Thornsnag is hiding his past deep down, ain't he? Remember to check out Backstories to see what's going on with Hollowstar, and remember, when it's done, a new one will go up, at the request of the first reviewer to this chapter! Just review who's past you wanna know about! See ya later, my little kittens!**


	13. Chapter 11: Meanwhile

**A/N**

**Heeeeeeey, my little kittens! This chapter will focus on the NightWalkers. Remember them? Also, a Guest has asked me to add two OC's, I will refer to s/he as Shyleaf. If Shyleaf is reading this now, they'll be appearing the next chapter. **

**NIGHTWALKER ALLEGIANCES **

**Leader:** Melody: a tall mottled silver she cat

**Second in-command: **Rooster: a muscular white tom with a ginger mark on his forehead

**Plant-Mixer: **Hornet: a small grey and gold striped tom

**top ten soldiers**

Ropeburn: a dark gold tom with mangy fur

Rocket: brown tom with white streaks

Clicker: a tabby gold she cat with one fang sticking out and a crooked jaw

Steam: a dark grey tom with a long tail

Plum: a black she cat with lavender eyes

Garlic: a creamy white tom with

Tropic: a calico tom with sharp green eyes

Mrytle: a black silk-furred she cat

Ruiz: a dusky grey tom with tall ears

Kindle: a dark ginger tom with a short muzzle

**Other cats**

Shauna: a black she cat with a white flash on her chest

Broken Branch: a brown she cat with one zig-zag stripe on her back

Swiss: a creamy white she cat with ruffled fur

Skip: a white tom with a torn ear-tip

Fircone: a brown ripple-striped tom

Charge: a pale gold tom with black thunder-like stripes

Patches: a ginger tom with white splotches (Former kittypet)

Floral: a tortoiseshell she cat

Sniper: a black tom with faint stripes

Ditch: A dark brown tom

Nightshade: a dark grey-black she cat with suspicious green eyes

Cold Rain: a pale blue-grey she cat with icy blue eyes

Shock: a bright golden tom with a stocky build

Blade: a white tom with night-black tom

Cookie: a light brown tom with dark spots

Winston: a smokey grey tom

Abbi: a soft-muscled golden she cat

Chime: a silver tabby she cat

Thump: a large-pawed grey tom

Tangled Pelt: a chunky grey and white tom

Crab: a bright ginger tom

Sea: a blue grey tom with off white markings

Timothy: a black-and-white tom (former kittypet)

Hill: a brown tom with slicked down fur

Murky: a brown mottled tom

Starling: a ginger and black tabby she cat

Corn: a gold striped tom with blue eyes

**kit-carers**

Gale: a pretty white she cat with yellow eyes (mother of Radar and Joy)

Pumice: a brown she cat with darker spots (mother of Lion)

A small golden tom-kit pranced around the dimly lit cave, chasing a ginger and black tom and a black and white she cat. The golden kit pounced on the she cat with a triumphant purr. "Got ya, Joy!" The she cat spat and shoved the golden tom off, a worried look on her face. "Hush it, Lion! These tunnels echo, you know?" Joy growled, as Lion stalked off. _I hate these stupid tunnels, I hate not ever being able to leave, not to mention never seeing sunlight, and I've never even seen a moss-ball! _

Lion padded into the medicine den, where his mother, Pumice, lay. His mother and father, Ropeburn had recently gone out to search for the clans, and Pumice had nearly been drowned and killed. Rooster had eventually found the clans, and there were even rumors of him _killing _a clan cat.

"Lion, come here." Pumice rasped, "we need to leave the NightWalkers." Pumice strained to stand up. "It's too dangerous here."

Lion's head was spinning. _Leave the NightWalkers? _The idea intrigued him, "But momma, where will we go?" Lion asked, getting picked up by the scruff.

"The clans, dear, the clans."

(Meanwhile, in the ThunderClan camp)

Shrill wails were heard from the nursery, as Leaftail paced back and forth nervously. Brackenfang had tried calming the tabby tom down, but Leaftail was extremely grumpy. Moonkit was busy helping out with Redbreeze in the medicine den, as Eaglekit's cough had come back. Heatherkit was trying to peer into the nursery, curiously. "I wanna see the kits!" Heatherkit whined. Brackenfang glared down at Heatherkit. "If you want to see the kits, go away and be quiet!" Her father growled. Tearing up, Heatherkit ran off, as she tossed her off in the air, wailing, "I MISS UNCLE THORNSNAG!"

After two broken sticks and three trips for water, two precious kits fed at Snowwing's belly. a light brown she cat with darker stripes and white paws, with her brother, a pale grey tom with white flecks. Leaftail stepped in, his legs shakier than rippling water. He sat down next to her, "So, um, can I name one?" Leaftail asked, studying the kits.

"Of course, although, the little she cat is called Mousekit." Snowwing declared. Leaftail examined and then his eyes lit up. "Of course, Blizzardkit! his name is Blizzardkit!" Leaftail announced.

Moonkit bounded up to her parents, then, with a few glances around camp, she looked up at Nightbreeze and asked, "where's Heatherkit?"

Brackenfang's face twisted with worry. "Oh, no…" Brackenfang dashed out of camp, following Heatherkit's scent, with Leaftail and Jaytalon. Suddenly, along the RiverClan border, Heatherkit's trail turned to fear-scent, then it went cold. Literally.

Cold water lapped over the border, until Jaytalon pointed out, "Look, the river's overflowed!" Then Jaytalon's eyes widened, and he muttered under his breath, "Hawkpool?" As Brackenfang followed Jaytalon's eyes to the ruby-eyed she cat getting dragged out of river by none other than, Thornsnag.

_Looks like my brother's already's been accepted by RiverClan… I-is that a kit with him? _Brackenfang wondered as Hawkpool shook her pelt out and was handed a kit by Thornsnag, walking off, not even noticing the ThunderClanners.

A white paw flew out the river, and without hesitation, Jaytalon dove in the river, trying to get Heatherkit. Leaftail grabbed Jaytalon's tail in case the jay-eyed tom got sucked in by the current. Soon, Jaytalon tossed Heatherkit gently out the river, panting and Brackenfang put his paw on his daughter's tail, preventing her from running.

"Just what were you thinking?" Brackenfang growled and Heatherkit pressed her shivering body to the grass. "I-I'm sorry, but I wanted to visit Thornsnag…" Heatherkit's voice quivered. Brackenfang picked her up and purred. "I'm just glad you're okay."

…

Flamefoot and Lightfeather were somberly grooming a dark ginger tom with a greying muzzle. Flarestorm lay motionless in the center of the clearing, next to where Mouseclaw and Pinewhisker groomed Squirrelnose, though Pinewhisker looked more sleepy than sad. The two had passed; they were too sick to take their treatment of catmint, when a choking sniff came from LIghtfeather. Scarface gently approached, when Lightfeather turned around and cried loudly in his fur. His eyes widened, but he closed them and licked her ears comfortingly. "You'll take care of me, right?" Lightfeather sniffed and looked up at him. "Forever, and always."

The sun had began to set, and Brackenfang refused to go on the evening patrol and a hunting patrol. He was sitting outside the medicine den as Redbreeze and Mintflower ran about, trying to treat Cardinalheart and Hailfall and Eaglekit. Cardinalheart was getting better, as she was the first to be treated, then Hailfall and Eaglekit. Eaglekit was mostly stable, but he refused to eat anything, and kept vomiting the water.

"Brackenfang, we need you on the hunting patrol. _Now_." Cloudclaw had a thick tone in his voice. Brackenfang glared at the deputy, but he got to his paws, grumbling as he joined Jaytalon, Pinewhisker and Scarface.

Scarface had seemed to do much better in hunting than he did a while ago, and Pinewhisker seemed distracted; he kept glancing in the direction of the WindClan border. No one seemed to notice, except Scarface.

"Pinewhisker, what's going on?" Scarface caught onto the moony look that the mottled tabby had. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Scarface growled, stepping in front of Pinewhisker. "No." Pinewhisker sped up his pace.

Scarface rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh_. Sure_." The blue-grey tom raised his nose to the air. "I can smell vole, mouse, and blackbird." Scarface announced. Jaytalon and Brackenfang stared at Scarface. "I can scent the mouse and the vole, but where are you getting the blackbird?" Brackenfang eyed the scarred tom suspiciously.

Scarface shrugged. "My other senses have gotten much better, probably for my loss of vision in my eye." Brackenfang tipped his head, seeing the sense in it. "Alright. Let's split up."

…

Scarface soon came trotting back with the blackbird in his jaws, Pinewhisker with two mice and Brackenfang with a vole. Jaytalon came back with another mouse.

They all hared back to camp, excitedly chatting. "I can't believe we got so much prey! New-leaf must be on it's way!" Jaytalon sounded overjoyed. Brackenfang remembered the last Leaf-bare they had. _Oh, his mother. Poor Silverfoot._

As they arrived back to camp, Moonkit and Heatherkit stared at the thriving fresh-kill pile. "It looks so big! Who knew prey could be so plentiful?" Heatherkit cried, her eyes wide in joy. Nightbreeze herded her kits back to the nursery. "Come on, it's getting late, and I'm sure you're hungry." Nightbreeze cooed, guiding Moonkit and her sister back in the den, where Snowwing was nuzzling Mousekit and Blizzardkit. "Blizzardkit looks awfully small, is he okay?" Snowwing looked at Nightbreeze.

The black furred queen only shrugged. "I don't-" but Moonkit cut her mother off. "He's just a runt-kit. That means he's late on maturing. He's fine, Snowwing." Moonkit squeaked, earning her stunned looks from Heatherkit, Nightbreeze and Snowwing. Moonkit lowered her head.

"Um, Mintflower told me about some stuff like that. She says she'd love to have me as her apprentice when I'm of age!" Moonkit yawned. Nightbreeze purred, "of course, my dear." Heatherkit stuck her tongue out at Moonkit. "You can't possibly want to be a pansy herby cat? Don't you want to fight for your clan and have a mate and kits one day?" Heatherkit sounded horrified. Moonkit blinked slowly. "The way Snowwing screeched, sounded like it was a lot of pain. I'd rather fight for my clan by saving warrior's lives and bringing other to the clan." Moonkit retorted softly.

Heatherkit's meer response was a shrug and she curled up and she was snoring lightly in a heartbeat. Moonkit yawned and was asleep soon too…

(That night…~)

Pinewhisker lay awake in the warriors' den, silently begging for Lightfeather and Scarface to stop flirting. Soon, a sleepy murmur was heard Lightfeather, and a hushed 'good night' from Scarface, and the scarred tom's breathing evened out and Pinewhisker was glad. The tabby mottled tom stood up sneakily and trotted through the dirt-tunnel.

"Hey!" A voice called to Pinewhisker. Pinewhisker froze in his tracks, nearly jumping out of his fur. Pinewhisker turned to see Blackpelt glaring at him. "Oh, Pinewhisker, sorry! Go on, didn't mean to disturb you." Blackpelt dipped his head and trotted off to guard the entrance. Pinewhisker breathed a heavy sigh of relief and raced to the WindClan border, his heart soaring when he saw the brownish golden she cat and her deep blue eyes.

"Brindleleaf!" Pinewhisker shouted.

"Oh, Pinewhisker!" Brindleleaf cried, as Pinewhisker waded through the river to meet her. "I wouldn't ever forget you, my love." Pinewhisker murmured, as Brindleleaf let out a thrumming purr. "Pinewhisker, I have news." Brindleleaf confessed. Pinewhisker smiled. "Anything, dear." Brindleleaf buried her nose in his chest fur.

"I'm expecting your kits."

**A/N **

**OMFG, WHYYY? PINEWHISKER HOW COULD YOU? Snowwing congrats on your two kits, Leaftail is proud! Scarface, congrats on officially scoring Lightfeather! **


	14. Chapter 12: Kittypets& an awry kitting

**A/N**

**Soooo, um, I'm gonna need name suggestions for Brindleleaf's and Pinewhisker's kits. She has four, but I have one name for a kit, so you all can suggest three names. 1. A dark brown tabby she cat with pale blue eyes. 2. a dark golden tom with dark brown spots and stripes and pale green eyes, tinged with blue. 3. a dark brownish golden tom with dark green eyes**

**Please review your suggestions! (the fourth will be revealed at Brindleleaf's kitting)**

"Pinewhisker, come on! You're on the dawn patrol!" A distant voice stirred Pinewhisker awake. Pinewhisker sighed. _Ever since I've been meeting Brindleleaf, I just can't sleep… _"I'm coming," Pinewhisker called, stumbling over to Blackpelt, Jaytalon and Flamefoot. "Let's go, we got near the Two-leg place." Blackpelt seemed to be in charge of the patrol. As they neared the Two-leg place, Pinewhisker swore that if he didn't keep moving, he'd fall asleep standing up!

"Hey! You, down there!" A she cat shouted, a soft ring to her voice. Pinewhisker blinked, and looked up at a silver and grey she cat, standing nimbly on one of the white 'fences', a dark blue collar around her neck, a little golden circle piece dangling off it.

She jumped down on the grassy floor, her wide yellow-amber eyes glowing. "My name's Shy! I've seen you wild cats around here, and I've heard that you live separately and free, with it's own rules. I may have only a loose understanding of your life style, but I have a request, for me and my friend. I wish to join your 'clan'." Shy explained, raising her chin to Blackpelt. The senior black tom eyed Shy suspiciously.

"Hmm, who's your little pal?" Flamefoot asked, narrowing his eyes. Shy turned around, and leaped up on the 'fence' and looked down inside it. "It's okay, Hunt! They just wanna talk for now!" Shy chided.

Slowly, a small, stocky white tom with huge amber eyes scrambled atop the fence, and bounced down to meet the clan-cats.

"Um, hi?" The white tom seemed more 'shy' than Shy herself!

"My name's Hunt…" Hunt breathed, as if just standing in the presence of the ThunderClanners made him self-conscious or nervous.

Shy stood in front of him.

"We wish to join you." Hunt meowed, his nose twitching nervously.

The dawn patrol exchanged wary glances. Blackpelt seemed to be ever-so slightly disgusted by them joining, but he dipped his head curtly. "C'mon, then. Let's go see what Smokestar says." Blackpelt said bluntly, as Jaytalon freshened the scent mark.

Jaytalon guided Shy, as he told Shy about their noble code. Flamefoot and Pinewhisker took turns carrying Hunt, learning he was merely two moons old, explaining his small size. When they entered camp, cats stared at Shy and Hunt curiously.

"Look, that silver she cat has a collar!" Heatherkit barked, her voice echoing and murmurs flooded over the cats.

Blackpelt entered Smokestar's den, while Pinewhisker sat down, ready for a clan meeting, and the only thing keeping him awake was Shy's constant need to talk. "So, killing is wrong? I've heard that you fight and kill though?" Shy tipped her head. and Pinewhisker sighed, explaining it. "Well, we do fight one another, but we don't kill each other. At least we try, some of us can get carried away." Pinewhisker remembered the rumors floating around Shadefur's death.

Shy nodded thoughtfully. "And all the clans. This is ThunderClan, then there's RiverClan, and ShadowClan, and um, BreezeClan?" Pinewhisker stiffened at the miss naming of WindClan.

"It's WindClan, not BreezeClan." Pinewhisker took effort not to growl his response, and just as he sensed that Shy was about to ask another somewhat pointless question, Smokestar and Cloudclaw called a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the TallRock!" Smokestar bellowed, Cloudclaw stood beside the leader.

Smokestar blandly glared at the kittypets, his eyes settling on Shy's collar. "It states in the warrior code, that we warriors are to reject to soft life of kittypets, so no. You Two-leg cats may not join us." Smokestar huffed, but as he was about to conclude the meeting, Cloudclaw stopped him.

"Smokestar, the code says to reject the _life _of a kittypet, not the kittypets themselves. We need more warriors, and you know that. We lost two good cats just yesterday. Let them prove themselves. If Shy and Hunt cannot help the clan, they can return to their soft lifestyle." Cloudclaw whispered. Smokestar seemed to consider this, as he took his place back on the TallRock.

"Cloudclaw has declared something, and I agree with it. Shy, you wish to join ThunderClan, and devote yourself to our style?" Smokestar had a hint of challenge in his voice. Shy nodded excitedly. "Yes, I will." Smokestar blinked in understanding.

"And you, Hunt?"

The white tom stuck out his fur, and nodded quickly. "I-I do, yes!" Hunt grinned happily.

"Very well. Then from this day forward, until you gain your warrior name, you will be known as Shypaw. If you can pass your final assessment for a warrior within four moons, you may stay in ThunderClan. Your mentor will be Scarface. And, Hunt. Although you are young, you may join. Until you gain your apprentice and warrior name, you will be Huntkit. If you can get good praise from the elders', such as keeping their bedding fresh and bringing them food, you may stay. You'll join Nightbreeze's litter. Her kits are around your age." Smokestar declared the meeting over.

Shypaw and Huntkit looked slightly doubtful, mostly Shypaw when she met her mentor. Shypaw's eyes widened in surprise at the tom, obviously frightened, but she straightened up. "I'm Shypaw. Your new apprentice." Scarface nodded. "Yes, I know. And there's no need to pretend you're not frightened, but I do appreciate your courtesy."

Shypaw seemed a little stunned at his kind-ish words, but Scarface wasn't finished. "Lightfeather, the cream she cat over there came up with some custom moves, to make up for my blind side. I can also scent prey better than any cat, and hear better. Perhaps that's why I'm your mentor. Now, time's awasting. Let's go see the territory." Scarface started off, Shypaw bouncing around him, clearing not scared at all.

Huntkit grabbed a plumpy mouse from the pile, sniffing it first before dropping it at Tulipwood's and Mallowtail's paws. "I can get your own, if you want that is." Huntkit quickly explained, turning around.

Tulipwood let out a raspy purr. "It's fine, little one. Why don't you join us? I bet you'd wanna hear one of Mallowtail's over-exaggerated stories." Tulipwood teased the other elder playfully. Mallowtail pretending to be offended, with a pretend gasp of surprise.

"Tulipwood! How could you?" Mallowtail joked, taking a bite of the mouse. Huntkit snickered. "Um, who's Nightbreeze? Not to be rude, but I am kind of hungry…" Huntkit shyly trailed off. Mallowtail purred at Huntkit. "She's that black she cat, sunning with the white one. Her kits are Heatherkit, Moonkit and Eaglekit. I suggest staying away from Eaglekit though, he's badly ill." Mallowtail explained, casting a sorrowful glance at the medicine den. Heatherkit was bothering Mousekit, begging the newborn to open her eyes and play, until Snowwing groaned and asked Heatherkit to go and find Moonkit. Huntkit padded slowly up to Nightbreeze. "Hello, um, I'm-" Nightbreeze cut Huntkit off with a chuckle. "I know who you are, and I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't you come in the nursery?" Nightbreeze stood up, shaking dust off her pelt, and entered the nursery, Heatherkit, Moonkit and Huntkit at her tail.

**(Meanwhile, with Scarface…) **

"Ok, let's practice recognizing scents." Scarface ordered. "What can you smell?" Shypaw closed her eyes and let the scents bath her tongue. "Hmm, robin, um, is that mouse? And uh, I think that's squirrel, and maybe vole?" Shypaw opened her amber eyes and looked at her new mentor, who was nodding approvingly. "Good, good. But that last one. That's water vole, not just vole. Vole has more of a musty tang to it." Scarface friendly corrected.

Shypaw dipped her head. "Sorry," but Scarface just flicked his ear. "It was an honest mistake. Let's see if you can recognize the other clan's scents." Scarface began heading in the direction of a fishy-salty-watery smell. "I can assume that's RiverClan?" Shypaw said, peering into the river, which was going down now. "Yes, you're correct." Scarface meowed, dragging Shypaw away from the river by her collar.

As they followed the stream to the FlatLands, Shypaw scented the air once more. "This is a very breezy and light smell. It's stronger than RiverClan, but I assume it's WindClan. Oh, and there's cat-scent." Shypaw informed, just as a WindClan hunting patrol passed by.

"You're right, young one. It _is _WindClan," a black and white tom mocked. "Watch it, Mousetail." A long haired white tom warned. "They're not attacking, it's just a mentor and apprentice."

Mousetail, the black and white tom, just snorted. "Mentor and apprentice? The warrior looks like _he's _the prey, and his apprentice is wearing a collar! A collar, Whitefur!" Mousetail scoffed in disbelief.

Whitefur cuffed Mousetail over the head. "We're not blind, Mousetail, but we're also not looking for a fight. Scarface, I apologize. We'll be on our way. Congrats on getting an apprentice." Whitefur dipped his head, a white she cat with ginger splotches copied him, but couldn't say a word with the lapwing tight in her jaws.

Shypaw lowered her head shamefully. "They're right, Scarface. I shouldn't have a collar." Shypaw sniffed, but Scarface just purred.

"Then let's fix that." Scarface said, leaping on Shypaw.

Shypaw let out a shriek of surprise, throwing him off. Scarface circled her, then pounced from behind her. He held her down with his back legs flattening her back legs to the ground while he placed his front paws on Shypaw's shoulders and tugged at her blue collar.

Shypaw gasped hoarsely, but she breathed a sigh of relief, as Scarface gave a final tug, and she heard her collar snap off her, and Scarface rebounded into the undergrowth. Shypaw stood up, sniffing for her mentor's scent and tracing it to a thornbush. Scarface bumbled out, grumbling about the thorns, the collar in his teeth. Scarface walked over to the large river and promptly threw it in, the dark blue collar disappearing in the churning water.

Shypaw began pulling the thorns out of Scarface's fur, the tom wincing each time. "So, how'd you get your scars?" Shypawfelt the blue-grey tabby stiffen. "I-I killed a cat. The ShadowClan leader, back when I was an apprentice. Leaders have nine lives, and no, it's not myth. When she came back she scarred me like this, as a revenge I guess. I became a warrior as I was dying, and I was named this." Scarface flattened his ears.

"I bet you hate me now." Scarface growled.

"No, I don't." Shypaw insisted, tugging out another thorn. Scarface let out a tiny hiss of pain, then muttered a 'sorry'.

"What were you called before?" Shypaw meowed, spitting out the thorn. "I was…" Scarface murmured the last part. "Hm?" Shypaw asked, biting down on the tip of a thorn.

"Rainpaw. I used to be Rainpaw. I actually wanted to be Rainstar one day. Guess if I'm ever leader, I'll be Scarstar…" Scarface gritted his teeth as the last thorn was yanked out.

"Let's go, there's one more clan." Scarface said, giving his pelt a few licks. Shypaw was on her paws in an instant, following Scarface to a somewhat sticky, marshy floor. "Ew, yucky. I bet this is ShadowClan, by the crow-food smell!" Shypaw reasoned, her voice strange sounding with her nose all scrunched up.

"Very good! I'm positive you'll get to stay. Now, let's work on your hunting skills." Scarface ordered, crouching down. "Now for a bird, you wanna keep low, but ready to spring in case the bird senses you." Scarface meowed, "you try."

Shypaw nodded, crouching to the shaggy grass and wriggling her haunches in anticipation. Scarface chuckled. "You'll get no where with that. Try it like this." Scarface brought himself to the ground, sliding slowly, his paws like feathers landing on the moor. Scarface stood up. "Try now," he offered as Shypaw mimicked him perfectly, her tail high up, not dragging it like most apprentices.

"Great job! Why don't you see if you can go catch something? And remember, a rabbit will smell you before it sees you, and a mouse will feel you before it smells you!" Scarface called after the silver-and-grey she cat. Scarface pricked his ears at the noise of a kicked pebble, from the opposite direction Shypaw ran in.

Stealthily, Scarface peered near the WindClan border from behind an overturned tree root. There, he saw a mottled tabby tom nuzzling with a brownish golden WindClan she cat. _Pinewhisker?! Is that Sunstar's daughter? What're you doing? _Scarface thought desperately. _Is this why you're always so sleepy? You've been meeting her at night, and now the day? _Scarface backed away in shock, stumbling into Shypaw, holding a giant rabbit in her jaws, its long ears almost touching the ground.

"Did I do well?" Shypaw asked, adjusting her grip on the rabbit. Scarface nodded, his mouth nearly dropping open. _She's definitely destined to be a great hunter, that's for sure! _Scarface thought, as Shypaw buriued the rabbit, returning moments later with a squirrel. Shypaw insisted she carried her rabbit, while Scarface took her squirrel and a robin he caught.

_Shypaw has a very strong sense of smell, perhaps even better than mine! She'll probably the clan's best tracker when she's a warrior! Her fighting skills could use some work though. _Scarface pondered over Shypaw, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shypaw attempting to eat the rabbit. He cuffed her ear.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shypaw narrowed her amber eyes, glaring at Scarface. "Elders and kits must be fed before warriors and apprentices, Shypaw. I don't want you to break the code on your first day here." Scarface explained, as Shypaw's eyes widened apologetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shypaw exclaimed, her tail-tip twitching uncomfortably. Scarface chuckled. "It's fine, just try to remember more often." He meowed, as they entered camp, and dropped their prey on the hefty pile.

**(Meanwhile, at the WindClan border…) **

"I have to go, Pinewhisker, the clan thinks I'm only on a stroll. They know I'm expecting." Brindleleaf said her goodbyes and left her secret mate standing there. _I'm sorry, Pinewhisker. You know we won't be able to meet as often, now that I'm a queen. _Brindleleaf thought as she pushed her way through the heather barrier.

Soon as she entered, Blueberry approached her. "Brindleleaf, we need to talk." Blueberry sounded very stern as Brindleleaf felt her heart stop.

"Y-yes, let me eat, I'm starving." Brindleleaf lied, escaping from Blueberry's sharp amber glare. Without looking, Brindleleaf snatched a lapwing and took her time eating it, forcing herself to swallow every gulp.

After what seemed like moons, Brindleleaf scuffed dirt over her prey-bones and entered Blueberry's den nervously. There, the blue-grey she cat waited. "We need to discuss the father of your kits." _Oh, no! This is it, Blueberry must've found out! _Brindleleaf gulped.

"The father is Buzzardwing, isn't it?" Blueberry's tone suddenly changed to kind and simply curious. Brindleleaf's mind suddenly warped at the thought. Buzzardwing was a strong, and very handsome tom-friend of Brindleleaf, who had died of greencough just the past quarter-moon ago. Brindleleaf and Buzzardwing were very close, like littermates, but everyone thought they were actual mates.

Silverpaw, now Silverflight, had been very jealous of Brindleleaf, and distraught when Buzzardwing died. Brindleleaf looked down for a moment, mustering the very thing she was brilliant at. When the queen looked up, her deep blue eyes were teary and fogged as Brindleleaf stuttered, "y-yes, oh, they are Buzzardwing's!" Brindleleaf was sure to end her statement in a shrill wail, earning a sympathetic lick on the nose from Blueberry. "Shh, there there, he'll live on in his kits…" Blueberry soothed, and Brindleleaf gave a final sniff before blinking away the mist from her eyes.

_Perfect luck that Pinewhisker looks a lot like Buzzardwing, except Pinewhisker is a ton more good-looking. I can still love Pinewhisker… Our destiny isn't so bleak after all. Thank you, StarClan. And, I'm sorry. _Blueberry left the den, going to Sunstar, and just as Brindleleaf stood up, her father called a meeting.

"As you all know, Brindleleaf is expecting kits. And I couldn't be more happier for my daughter. But Blueberry here brings news." Sunstar nodded for Blueberry to announce it.

"Brindleleaf has told me, the father of the kits is Buzzardwing." Blueberry paused, letting cats murmur their thoughts.

"They were close, it was only a matter of time." Brindleleaf heard Mousetail mutter.

"Poor Brindleleaf. Her kits have to grow up without a father," meowed Blossomfur, shaking her head sadly.

Silverflight simply was glaring shards of ice at Brindleleaf, more than obviously jealous.

"Buzzardwing is heavily missed, but he will live on, in Brindleleaf's kits. May StarClan light their paths." Sunstar jumped off the HighHill, to give Brindleleaf a sympathetic lick on her forehead. "I had to raise you nearly alone, with Barkflower's milk of course. I'm just sad that these kits will grow up without a father, like you did without Cedarfern." Sunstar's voice shook at the mention of his dead mate.

Brindleleaf simply nodded, and her father went to Roseclaw, assembling a patrol. Brindleleaf headed for the nursery, planning on a long nap, when Streamfur approached Brindleleaf, the silver tabby's belly swaying with Eaglepelt's overdue kits.

"I'm very sorry, Brindleleaf. If Eaglepelt died, I'm not sure I'd make it! He means so much to me, and Buzzardwing must mean a lot too." Streamfur's amber eyes showed all the sympathy in the world as the queen trotted beneath the HighHill and lay on her side, closing her eyes to sun.

_If I get anymore sympathy, I'm going to explode with guilt! All I want is to have strong, healthy kits, with a strong, caring father. Can't I have that? _

That night, Brindleleaf was nudged awake by Lilypelt, a white and silver she cat. Cries and gasps were heard from farther out of the nursery. _Streamfur must be kitting. I hope she's alright._ Lilypelt maneuvered her way by Streamfur, who now had a stick in her jaws, though it threatened to snap.

Lilypelt curled her tail around her lone kit, Pebblekit. Lilypelt was an older queen, as Pebblekit was her second litter, but spaced out. the queen mate, Brownfang had died last season. She had Ryeclaw Buzzardwing, but she'd taken Stonefoot as a mate and had Pebblekit, who'd be an apprentice in the coming quarter-moon.

Pebblekit, a dark silver tom with a white muzzle sat near his mother, his thick tail curled over his paws. Brindleleaf turned to him. "Aren't you curious to see the new kits?" Pebblekit blinked. "Of course, but this is normal for me. I was here when Barkflower birthed Deerkit and Dustkit, and when Fernbreeze-" Pebblekit stopped talking as Lilypelt cuffed Pebblekit's ear.

"Pebblekit, you know Fernbreeze hates to talk about it. Those poor kits…" Lilypelt shook her head.

Silence.

Lilypelt and Brindleleaf both exchanged ominous looks before entering the nursery. Blueberry and Roseclaw each held identical grins on their faces, but their eyes glowed worriedly. Four, large healthy kits suckled at Streamfur's belly. Although Streamfur herself was a different matter. The silver tabby looked too exhausted to even breathe, and she lay nearly motionless. _Streamfur! I-it must've been the kits… They look like they're already a moon old! _Brindleleaf fretted in her own mind, casting worried glances to all the cats around her.

Lilypelt bopped Brindleleaf on the head with a paw, stopping the young queen's anxious pacing. "Stop it, if you keep pacing around you'll kits will be all muscle and no fur!" Lilypelt exclaimed. Brindleleaf sighed, an edgy tone to it.

Blueberry approached the two queens, a blank look in her eyes. "Streamfur is very, very weak. The kitting was too much for such a small she cat. Eaglepelt is with her now, but she's getting no better." Blueberry furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, digging her claws in the soft floor. "I am a medicine cat, it's my duty to heal! If I can't do this, what use am I?" Blueberry admitted, and without waiting for an answer, she stalked off.

Lilypelt ordered Pebblekit to stay in the nursery with Barkflower and her kits, while the silver-and-white she cat led Brindleleaf in the medicine den. Eaglepelt was just leaving. "Streamfu says she wants you to name her kits. She's sleeping now." Eaglepelt sounded drained of all his energy, his yellow eyes dull, and greyed.

Lilypelt and Brindleleaf looked at the four big kits at Streamfur's stomach. A dark brown tom with grey paws, a silver she kit with a black tail, an almost blue-grey-silver tom with dark brown splotches, and a silver and white tabby she kit with light brown flecks. Brindleleaf and Lilypelt examined the four kits. The two queens shrugged, obviously stumped. _I can't even name Streamfur's kits, how could I care for my own? _Brindleleaf wondered, looking down at her slightly swollen belly.

**A/N**

**I need help on Streamfur's kits. The last she kit, the silver one, I already have her name, but I need help on the other three. And don't forget about Brindleleaf's kits, need help on those too… Please and thank you! **


	15. Chapter 13: New-leaf is definitely here

**A/N**

**Sooooo, here it is! Also, Shyleaf, I need to know what Huntkit's warrior name will be**

Brindleleaf stared at the silver-and-white tabby she kit, feeling a name form in her head. "Sedgekit!" Brindleleaf whisper yelled, stroking the kit with her gold-brown tail. Lilypelt gave an approving nod, then she named the two toms, the blue-grey-silver with brown splotches was Mudkit, and the dark brown tom with grey paws was called Falconkit. Lilypelt then moved to the silver she kit with the black tail, but Brindleleaf stopped her. "That's Stormkit."

The two queens nodded, satisfied with the names, and left Streamfur to rest. Pebblekit was fast asleep next to Dustkit and Deerkit, while Barkflower lay awake. "I was waiting here, how's Streamfur?" The brown she cat asked with a yawn.

"Not well, Blueberry's really upset. So is Eaglepelt." Lilypelt answered, picking her son up by the scruff and bringing him closer to her. Brindleleaf agreed with Lilypelt, "yeah, I hope she makes it through this. She's a small she cat, even though she's older than me." Brindleleaf hung her head, and snuggled in between Barkflower and Lilypelt.

…

"Let all cats old enough the catch their own prey, gather beneath the HighHill for a clan meeting!" Sunstar's voice rang loud and clear on the crisp dawn breeze, stirring the cats awake. Brindleleaf heaved herself up; she had an idea of what it was. Pebblekit was neatly groomed, sitting with his tail wrapped over his paws as always, his blue eyes glinting with anticipation.

Dustkit and Deerkit crouded around their denmate excitedly. "I can't wait it to be an apprentice in three moons! I wanna be one now!" Dustkit growled, swatting his sister's ear. Deerkit huffed, "be patient, Dustkit! Anxiousness won't get you anywhere."

"Pebblekit, would you come up here?" Sunstar boomed, as Pebblekit shyly climbed to met his leader. "Pebblekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you're given your warrior name, you will be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Fernbreeze." Brindleleaf swore she heard a growl of satisfaction from the brown and grey tabby as she met eyes with Sunstar.

"Fernbreeze, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Marshystripe, and you've shown yourself to be loyal and determined. You will mentor Pebblepaw, and I hope you pass down all you know to him." Sunstar bellowed, as Fernbreeze met noses with her new apprentice. "I'll make you great." Fernbreeze promised, and Pebblepaw blinked in joy.

Lilypelt looked worried with Sunstar's choice of a mentor. "Fernbreeze is a good hunter, and an even better fighter, but her attitude is harsh. That's the very reason she never had an apprentice, or chosen to be deputy. If she had an apprentice, her being deputy wouldn't be pleasant." Stonefoot gave his mate a loving lick on the cheek.

"Pebblepaw needs a capable mentor. I cannot train him, and Ryeclaw is too young." Stonefoot explained, but Lilypelt still looked worried. "Why not Marshystripe, or Mosspetal?" Stonefoot shook his head. "Marshystripe is worse than Fernbreeze, he made her what she is. And we all know that Mosspetal is too stubborn to admit she's expecting kits. I've seen the sign in you." Stonefoot rationed, meeting Lilypelt's eyes firmly.

The white and silver she cat sighed in defeat. "You're right. I just hope Fernbreeze isn't the wrong choice."

**(Meanwhile, back in RiverClan) **

"Mama, mama, come and play!" Jaykit squeaked, poking Puddlewhisker with his paw. Puddlewhisker bit down on a moss-ball and threw it. "Jaykit, look! There goes your fish!"

Jaykit squealed and chased it, scooping it in the air and pouncing on it. "I got it, I got it!" Jaykit mewed, racing over to his mother.

Splashkit blinked her eyes open. "Mama, when's Ripplekit coming back to the nursery?" Squeaked the black she kit, tilting her head the side. Puddlewhisker looked awkward. "Splashkit, why don't you go and play with Jaykit? He looks lonely out there." Puddlewhisker suggested, and Splashkit scampered off to meet the black tom kit, swatting at his one grey ear.

Casting a glance at the two kits, Hawkpool padded over to the queen. "Puddlewhisker, where _is _Ripplekit? Is she-" Hawkpool stopped as Puddlewhisker nodded. "A fox got her before you joined us. Jaykit and Splashkit keep asking when she's coming back, but I, I just don't know how to break it to them." Puddlewhisker gazed at her two kits fondly as they tussled in the reeds, chasing each other.

"Flowerpelt just moved to the nursery, little bit before you came. She won't say who the father is, but I think it's Beechtail or Shellwhisker. Beechtail's been acting funny since she moved, and he won't shut his trap about kits and parenting. Just like Spidertail," Puddlewhisker purred, eyes following the tortoiseshell she cat, who was talking with a blue grey mottled tom.

_Tortoiseshell she cat. Blue grey mottled tom…?! _

"What?!" Hawkpool stared at Flowerpelt and Shellwhisker in disbelief. _These are the two cats who were talking trash to Thornsnag! _"Although, the father could be Shellwhisker. Ever since he and Cloudypool had a fight because she didn't want anymore kits, he's been hanging around Flowerpelt. I guess we'll have to wait and see when the kits are born." Puddlewhisker didn't seem to notice the stunned look on Hawkpool's face.

A sudden shriek of horror came from the medicine den. Hawkpool, Thornsnag, and Beechtail instinctively ran to it, seeing Honeysnow, her golden muzzle buried in Alderleaf's side. "H-h-he's g-gone, he's d-dead," Honeysnow choked out the words like prey-bones.

Beechtail padded over to the medicine cat, stroking her back with his tail. "He lived a long life, Honeysnow. StarClan will welcome him in their ranks gladly." The pale ginger tom soothed. Honeysnow nodded.

"I'll get the elders' to prepare his burial," Beechtail began to leave, but Honeysnow hissed desperately. "Not while he's still warm. It doesn't feel right." The flecked she cat pleaded. Beechtail dipped his head.

"Very well. However, I will go and tell Oakstar." Beechtail departed to Oakstar's den, while Whitefog came in. "Alderleaf was a brilliant medicine cat; he did serve under three leaders." The white elder croaked. "He was an apprentice and a full medicine cat for Moss-star, then he served for Hollowstar, and took Honeysnow as his apprentice, and now he's served Oakstar. He's filled more than what StarClan intended, and I'm sure he's happily looking down on you now, Honeysnow." Whitefog rasped.

"Don't forget, Honeysnow; tonight's the half-moon." Whitefog reminded, then padded outside the den as Oakstar called a meeting.

Alderleaf's body lay in the clearing, all of the cats paying their respects. "Alderleaf was a great medicine cat, and a close friend to some of us. He served three leader loyally and he stuck to the code like a burr. The elders' will bury him, and send off to StarClan tonight. I will now share tongue with him for the last time." Oakstar leaped off the GreatLedge and meowed hushed words to Alderleaf.

Sandfern bowed her head to the former medicine cat. "Thank you for bringing my four kits into the clan."

Pebbletail copied Sandfern, bowing his head. "Thank you for saving my little sister."

Spidertail and Puddlewhisker were next. "Thank you for helping Splashkit survive."

…

Honeysnow was grooming her former mentor, still speaking to him.

"You trained me very well, but I don't know how to get on without you. I feel horrible that I couldn't find any cure to your illness. I hope you can forgive me…" Honeysnow stood up. Yellowlily, a tannish elder who retired early to failed hearing, murmured soft words to Honeysnow.

"I know, Yellowlily, he did care for us. Even though it wasn't his job." Honeysnow said to her sister, looking up at the blackening sky.

"I should go now. I don't want the other medicine cats waiting on me." Honeysnow muttered, pushing her way through the reed and cattail barrier.

…

"Finally! You took forever, Honeysnow!" Mintflower exclaimed, her fur bristled out. "Just because Leaf-bare's ending doesn't mean it's not cold- hey. Where's Alderleaf?" Mintflower looked at Honeysnow sadly. "He died, just this dawn. I hope I see him tonight." Honeysnow sighed, gazing up at the starry sky. Thymetail looked as nervous and jittery as ever, and Blueberry had brought her new apprentice, Mintpaw, a grey and white she cat.

Honeysnow lapped at the chilly pool, then felt darkness descending on her.

…

"Forestpaw! Alderleaf!" Honeysnow called, her voice echoing, instead, she was met by a different cat. A pretty grey she kit with black paws approached Honeysnow. "Honeysnow, don't tell me you've forgotten what Forestpaw told you." Ripplekit sighed.

Honeysnow shook her head. "How _could _I forget. I swam in blood! Dead cats in heaps and piles, Ripplekit, there's a battle coming, isn't there? With ShadowClan?" Honeysnow groaned, her mind racing with all the herbs she'll need. Ripplekit bowed her head. "Yes, but not just with ShadowClan. With the very prowlers of the night itself." Ripplekit's voice echoed, and Honeysnow's vision spun around and around, until the scene changed, with blood staining the ground, and tall black shadows in the shape of cats striking down all the clans.

Honeysnow blinked open her eyes, her ears pricked. Mintflower looked like she was just as frightened, along with Blueberry, but Thymetail looked like everything was fine, minus her normal shakiness.

"We should go now," Mintflower meowed, her voice level, but her eyes were wide and alert. Honeysnow barged her way into camp, as Wrenshadow shyly approached the medicine cat.

"Do you have anything for cramps? I made a complete fool of myself earlier while training with Shadepaw." The silver tabby explained, wincing as she stretched her back. Honeyfern gave a tired sigh.

"Follow me."

Wrenshadow sat gingerly down on one of the reed nests, as Honeysnow felt around Wrenshadow's back for the pain. The tabby hissed as Honeyfern poked too hard near Wrenshadow's stomach. Honeyfern stood up. "The only herbs you'll be needing are fennel and daisy." Honeysnow said matter-o-factly.

Wrenshadow looked at Honeysnow with slight surprise.

"B-but those are mostly used for-" Honeysnow cut Wrenshadow off with a chuckle. "Yep, expecting queens. Looks like New-leaf gave you a surprise."

**(Meanwhile, with Pumice and Lion…)**

"Pumice, I think there are cats following us." Lion whispered, his heart thumping nervously as he heard voices and pawsteps near him. Pumice lifted her nose up and swiveled her ears, then she gasped, picking Lion up by the scruff. "We're leaving, Lion! Pray they don't-" Pumice stopped dead in her tracks when three cats blocked their path, and three from behind.

A dark golden tom 'tsk-ed' at Pumice. "Dear, oh, dear. Just where do you think you're going with our son?" The golden tom growled. Pumice placed Lion on the ground. "Somewhere safer than the NightWalkers, safer from you, Ropeburn!" Pumice glared at her former mate.

A brown tom with white streaks known as Rocket blocked Pumice's path. "You're not goin' anywhere, sugar." Rocket slurred. _I thought Hornet banned you from the catnip… Looks like it's Ropeburn and his catnip-addicted pals… _

Pumice bent down to whisper to Lion, "look, Lion. Honey, look at me." Lion opened his eyes and blinked at his mother. "I want you to run as fast you can, okay? Go and find the clans, and be _safe._ Okay, dearie?" Pumice fought to keep her voice straight Lion felt hold and cold tears stream down his cheeks, making no noise as they hit the grass. "Y-y-yes, mama!" Lion stammered, dashing off to the left and not looking back, not even once.

A creamy white tom snarled and leaped on Pumice, but the former NightWalker didn't fight back. _Lion is safe, and that's all that matters… _

_Running, running, running! But for how long? For all I know, I went the wrong direction! _Lion worried, when he felt something snag under his paw, and his face met the hard ground.

"What's this?" A soft voice chided. "A kit? Scarface, look!"

Pawsteps were heard.

"You're right, Shypaw! C'mon, let's get him back to camp. Good ears by the way." Meowed the tom, as Lion felt strong jaws pick him up.

…

"Hello!" A she kit's voice rang loudly in Lion's ears, more loudly than he was used to. Lion winced and he peeked open an eye, looking straight at a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat with a white chest and paws. "Ooh! Nightbreeze! Moonkit! Huntkit! He's awake!" The tortoiseshell squealed, bouncing around.

_Gee, she's sure cute! _Lion gushed.

"What's your name? I'm Heatherkit! That's my sister, Moonkit! And my adopted brother, Huntkit!" Heatherkit cried, staring at Lion with her heather blue eyes and pointing to a stocky white tom with huge amber eyes and a black she cat with a white chest and paws and a sort of half-moon mark on her muzzle.

"I-I'm Lion. Where's this?" Lion asked, feeling a little at home with the milk scent and the dim light. Heatherkit scoffed. "Don't you know? This is ThunderClan!" Heatherkit scampered over to the end of the wide tunnel-like den and poked her head, letting in the bright light of dawn.

Lion squinted his eyes. _So bright! Is this the sun?_ Lion wondered, opening his eyes a little bit. Heatherkit peered at him. "Wanna play moss-ball?" Heatherkit threw a clump of moss at the golden tom kit. _Moss-ball… _Lion nodded enthusiastically. "I've never played. How do I-" Lion stopped as he saw a dusky brown tom leap onto a tall, flat rock.

"Let all cats old enough the catch their own prey gather beneath the TallRock!"

Heatherkit sat beside Lion. "That's Smokestar! He's the leader. He's got nine lives, isn't that great?" Heatherkit mewed, her voice a high squeal.

Lion nodded slowly. _Nine lives… I thought that was just an elders' tale! _Lion was surprised when Smokestar called him up, and the golden kit scrambled on the TallRock.

"Scarface tells me you were found last night, without a mother. Is this true?" Smokestar questioned. Lion gulped, and nodded rapidly.

"My mother is probably dead. She told me the clans were safe." Lion explained. "I came here to fulfill her wish, and join." Lion heard Smokestar sigh, but nod. "Very well. How old are you?"

Lion thought for a moment. _When Fallow died I was a quarter-moon, so that makes me… _"One moon, Smokestar." Lion replied confidently. The dusky brown tom looked surprised, but he bowed his head. "Good. From this moment forward, you will be known as Lionkit. You may join Snowwing's litter, they're nearly a moon now." Smokestar padded back in his den, Cloudclaw at his tail.

A fluffy white she cat who looked a lot like Cloudclaw walked up to Lionkit. "Hello. I'm Snowwing, and these are my kits, Mousekit, and Blizzardkit." Snowwing motioned to a light brown she kit with darker stripes and white paws, and a pale grey tom with white flecks.

Mousekit yawned, but Blizzardkit let out a playful growl. "Let's go play moss-ball with Heatherkit and Eaglekit!" The tom kit growled, dashing off quickly. Snowwing let out a laugh as Lionkit followed his new brother, talking to Heatherkit, who then proceeded to drag a dark brown tom with white and black splotches from the nursery.

"C'mon, Eaglekit! Since you're all better, it's littermates vs littermates!" Heatherkit gave a battle cry as she swung the moss-ball in the air, passing to Eaglekit, but intercepted by Lionkit. _Look, Pumice! I'm in the clans! _

(Back at RiverClan)

Rowanstorm, revealed to be the father of Wrenshadow's kits, wouldn't leave the new queen alone. "Need water? How about food? More fennel?" He pestered. Wrenshadow growled.

"Seriously? If you're going to bother me like this, I'll tell the clan they're Weaselclaw's and name them all Squirrelkit!" Wrenshadow exclaimed, stopping the dark brown tabby's chatter.

"You wouldn't _dare._" Rowanstorm teased, raising an eyebrow. Wrenshadow snorted. "Watch me. Oh, Weasel-" The rest was muffled through a clump of reeds. "Shhh! Ok, ok, just please don't name them Squirrelkit! I _hate_ squirrels!" Rowanstorm growled, his amber eyes huge. Wrenshadow purred, flicking his ear with her tail.

"Don't you worry. I won't." Wrenshadow meowed. "Come here, listen." The silver tabby meowed wistfully. Rowanstorm leaned down to Wrenshadow's belly. "What am I-" Wrenshadow stopped him. "Shh! Listen!" Rowanstorm closed his eyes, and faintly, very faintly, he could hear around four heartbeats, one being the loudest. "One's mine, of course. But listen to the faint ones. Those are the kits'." Wrenshadow whispered.

Rowanstorm breathed in silently, and he concentrated. _Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum… _Rownstorm looked up at Wrenshadow, his amber eyes meeting her light brown ones. _Our kits…_

**A/N**

**AWWWWWW! :3 How cuuuuute! Don't forget, still need the names for Brindleleaf's kits. 1. dark brown tabby she kit with pale blue eyes 2. dark golden tom with dark brown spots and stripes with pale green eyes 3. dark brownish golden tom with dark green eyes **

**THEY STILL NEED NAMES… **


	16. Chapter 14: Flowerpelt's dilemma

**A/N **

**Thank you, Guest(Nightwhisper) for that. That really touched me. I **_**did**_ **choose one of the names you gave me, but it's a surprise XD. If you had an account, I'd PM you, but since you're a guest, just review the warrior name suggestion for the kit names you gave me.**

Flowerpelt was talking fondly with Puddlewhisker when Hawkpool and Thornsnag returned from the noon patrol. "So then I said to Roseclaw, you'd better run, or I'll chase you all the way to the Silver-Trees!" Flowerpelt laughed, earning a snicker from Puddlewhisker too. **(The silver-trees are like skyscrapers) **

Puddlewhisker's face turned serious. "Flowerpelt, the clan needs to know who the father of your kits is. For all I know, it could be that WindClan tom you're hanging around at Gatherings!" Puddlewhisker exclaimed, "so are they Beechtail's or Shellwhisker's? I promise I won't tell Cloudypool if it's Shellwhisker, and I won't tell MArigoldfur if they're Beechtail's," the pale grey queen murmured, but Flowerpelt just hung her head low.

"Flowerpelt! Are the kits Flameheart's? Are they half-clan? Or full-blood?" Puddlewhisker seemed to be growing impatient. "I don't want you breaking the code!"

"I don't know, Puddlewhisker! I don't know whose they are!"

**(Meanwhile, somewhere in the ThunderClan territory…) **

"Shypaw! C'mon, look for his weak spot!" Scarface shouted as his apprentice practice battled with Flamefoot. Shypaw suddenly had the upper paw when she used her hind leg and jabbed Flamefoot in the lower belly, and she pinned him down. "Pin down's a win! One point for Flamefoot, and three for my fabulous apprentice!" Scarface announced, drawing another line in the dirt with a claw.

Flamefoot growled. "How can an apprentice beat me? And a kittypet one at that!" The ginger tom snorted, stalking off.

Shypaw ducked her head. "Don't worry, he's just jealous is all. Besides, you've been here for a half-moon now, and you're already doing great!" Scarface encouraged. "Let's get back to camp. I bet you're hungry.

"Hi, Scarface!" Cardinalheart meowed enthusiastically. She'd finally resumed her warrior duties, much to Flamefoot's delight. "Cardinalheart." Scarface returned her mew.

Shypaw grabbed a squirrel and sat down with Blizzardkit. The two had really hit it off. "Then, when Snowwing called for me, I leaped out of the snow and got her tail. She never saw me coming. If I was an adder, I would've-_chomp!_\- gotten her in a whole bite." Blizzardkit motioned with his paws. Shypaw giggled through her mouthful of squirrel.

"How many moons are you again?" Blizzardkit asked the former kittypet. Shypaw shrugged. "Let's see. uh, four, eight, kitting, I'm ten moons old." Shypaw responded, then double checked. "No, scratch that. Eleven moons." Blizzardkit nodded. "I'm almost two moons now!" He exclaimed.

…

Huntkit grumbled to himself as he dabbed one of Hailfall's ticks off with mouse bile. "You're not done, little kit. There's one in my tail. I can feel it." Hailfall complained. Huntkit groaned, searching around the elder's tail fur. Huntkit spotted it, the huge thing, cracked it in his teeth and spat it out.

"You're much better and gentler than cats before you. Thornsnag was terrible at it, and Hawkpool thought she was too good for it." Hailfall meowed bluntly. Huntkit stopped.

"Who're Thornsnag and Hawkpool?" The white tom kit wondered, moving on to Tulipwood's ticks. "Well, Thornsnag was Hawkpool's mentor, and Hawkpool was Smokestar's daughter, but when Hawkpool's warrior ceremony came, she revealed that she was really from RiverClan, and she pledged her service to them, and left us. Then Thornsnag left the next morning to be with Hawkpool in RiverClan." Mallowtail explained.

Huntkit nodded slowly. _Why would Smokestar do that? Gingerroot is kind of a snob though… _Huntkit though, remembering the foul look she gave him. "I think I'm done with your ticks. Need any prey?" Huntkit asked, shaking out his fur. The elders' shook their heads.

"Shypaw brought us some a while ago, don't worry." Mallowtail purred. Go have Mintflower wash your paws off and _you_ should eat." the black and brown tabby croaked. Huntkit bent his head thankfully.

_I'm exhausted, but it _is _better than having go from abandoned house to another. Shypaw always looked out for me. I don't know why though… _Huntkit meowed to himself. _But I've been with Shy for as long as I can remember… I'm way too young to be her brother, maybe just a long friend…? _

Huntkit was too tired to ponder over it, so he settled down next to Eaglekit in pleading for milk. "Please, Nightbreeze! I'm _hungry_!" Eaglekit whined, and Huntkit echoed his brother's protests with the most pitiful cry he could muster up. Nightbreeze sighed in defeat. "Fine, I _was_ planning on hunting with Snowwing, since her kits are sleeping, but I guess I could rest. Go on, you two," the black queen yawned.

**(RiverClan…)**

"You, what?!" Puddlewhisker cried, staring at Flowerpelt in disbelief. The tortoiseshell sighed. "It all happened so quickly, that last Gathering. His flaming ginger fur… So hard to resist, then Shellwhisker found a little too much catnip… I don't even want to get in with Beechtail…" Flowerpelt looked away from Puddlewhisker quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up, but the grey she cat merely let out a giggling cackle.

"Wow, Flowerpelt! You sure got some, eh?" Puddlewhisker snickered, "but, it all seriousness, let's hope they're full-blood. We _really_ don't want a battle with so many kits." Puddlewhisker sighed, glancing at Jaykit and Splashkit, who were now playing with Petalkit.

Hawkpool approached Puddlewhisker, and Flowerpelt's face suddenly turned cold. "C'mon, I think Petalpaw's being apprenticed!" Hawkpool exclaimed, as she saw her father expertly leap on the GreatLedge and yowl his familiar call.

As she thought, Petalkit was called up. "Petalkit, you have reached your sixth moon and it's time for you to be apprenticed." Oakstar's voice echoed strongly, as Petalkit puffed out her grey and golden spotted fur excitedly. "From this day forward, until you gain your warrior name, you'll be known as Petalpaw. Your mentor will be Thornsnag."

Shocked murmurs buzzed like honeybees around the cats until Oakstar raised his tail for silence.

"Thornsnag, though you have only been with us for a short time, you saved Petalpaw from the thaw, and proven your loyalty and strength. I'm sure you'll pass on all your unique skills to Petalpaw." Oakstar bellowed, as Petalpaw dashed forward to meet him, Thornsnag placed a paw on Petalpaw's chest. "Slow down, don't want to get a nosebleed." Thornsnag chuckled, meeting the grey and gold she cat more gently.

Hawkpool scoffed good-heartedly when Thornsnag padded over to her. "_Don't wanna get a nosebleed._" Hawkpool mimicked the chocolate tom. Thornsnag rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Petalpaw nipped his tail tip.

"Can we go see the territory? _Please?_" Petalpaw blinked her huge blue eyes at Thornsnag. Thornsnag suddenly looked worried. "Um, wanna come with us, Hawkpool?" Thornsnag hinted.

Hawkpool caught on. "Ohh. Of course!" Hawkpool agreed. _He doesn't know all the territory yet! Maybe the other mentors can help him out. _Hawkpool thought as they toured the territory, Petalpaw not once shutting her trap.

As the sun began to set giving way to the dusk stars and dark sky, Briarpaw, Ferretpaw, Doepaw and Dovepaw all looked about to burst with excitement. _It must be their- _Hawkpool's though were cut off by her father's call.

"I, Oakstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They've trained long and hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend you to make them warriors in their turn." Oakstar addressed, as Briarpaw twitched her tail tip anxiously.

"Briarpaw, Doepaw, Ferretpaw, Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Oakstar echoed.

"I do." Ferretpaw answered, an edge to his voice.

"I do." Dovepaw and Doepaw answered in perfect unison.

"I do," Briarpaw breathed, her voice a whisper.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Briarpaw, from this day forward as Briarfrost. StarClan honors your gentleness and wisdom." Oakstar laid his muzzle on Briarfrost's muzzle as she gave the leader a respectful lick on the shoulder.

Ferretpaw became Ferretnose, Dovepaw became Dovetail, and Doepaw became Doestripe. The four new warriors excitedly chatted with each other, grabbing prey and gulping it down.

Briarfrost was sloppily flirting with Ferretnose. _I still can't believe that Ferretnose and Doestripe are my brother and sister, and Briarfrost likes him! _Hawkpool thought, scrunching her face up at the memory when she met them.

"I bet Oakstar gave you the name Ferretnose for your great sense of smell! You're the best tracker in the clan!" Briarfrost gushed, batting her eyes. Ferretnose's tail lashed once. "Uh-huh. Do you mind getting a fish for Shadepaw and I?" Ferretnose didn't meet Briarfrost's eyes, instead, he was gazing all moony like at Shadepaw, as they grey-black she cat apprentice chatted with Mistpaw.

Briarfrost let a high-pitched growl escape her as she stalked away, ranting to Creeksplash. Hawkpool pricked her ears when she heard Flowerpelt hesitantly padding up to her.

The tortoiseshell cleared her throat.

"Hawkpool, I, um, apologize for mistreating you and your mate." Flowerpelt dipped her head half-way. Hawkpool felt her ears burst in flames. "No, no, no. I'm not _mates_ with Thornsnag, we're merely friends." Hawkpool protested, but Flowerpelt raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, okay." Flowerpelt scoffed good-heartedly. "Anyways, I have a small favor to ask of you." Flowerpelt's tone grew serious. Hawkpool pricked an ear. "Yes?'

"Would you come with me to confront Shellwhisker about being a father to my kits?" The tortoiseshell asked eagerly. Hawkpool took a step back. "I thought you didn't know who the father was."

Flowerpelt's blue eyes grew worried. "I still don't, so I'm telling them the _possibility_ of being a father. Not like it's new to Shellwhisker, he _is_ the father of Pebbletail and Mistpaw, but I don't want Cloudypool to maul me." The queen explained, glancing at the silvery she cat.

Hesitantly, the ruby eyed she cat agreed. Flowerpelt stood up, "thank you," she gave a paw a nervous lick as she approached Shellwhisker, who was just starting another argument with his former mate.

"I'm only saying, we need more paw! What's the use of having _some_ kit when you're never having anymore?" Shellwhisker snarled, clawing the ground. Cloudypool's neck fur stood on end. "I'm not as young as I once was, Shellwhisker! I don't want to endanger any kits, _if_ I were to have anymore!" Cloudypool began to leave, but she sat back down when Flowerpelt came to the blue-grey tom.

"Sh-Shellwhisker, I have news. I'm expecting kits, and you could be the father." Flowerpelt looked like she wanted to hide under a rock when Cloudypool glared at the tortoiseshell in disbelief.

"Really?! So, when I say I don't want anymore kits, you turn around and get a younger cat pregnant? You're cheap, you know that Shellwhisker?!" Cloudypool hissed, her murky blue eyes like blue flames as she stormed off out of camp.

"Um, Flowerpelt, this needs to wait." Shellwhisker dipped his head. "Cloudypool, come back!" He called as he chased after her, Cloudypool's blue-grey tail tip disappearing through the reed and cattail barrier. Shellwhisker wasn't far behind her, chasing after her like a mad rabbit.

Flowerpelt hung her head low. "Guess I'd better tell Beechtail…" The tortoiseshell slowly approached the pale ginger-cream deputy.

"Hang on, just organizing a hunting patrol. Um, Badgerfoot, take Greywillow, Troutpaw and Spidertail for hunting." Beechtail quickly decided. He turned back to Flowerpelt with a slight grin on his face.

"Beechtail, I'm expecting kits, and you might be the father." Flowerpelt meowed softly. Before Beechtail could respond, a beautiful golden she cat with dark brown flecks stomped over to Beechtail. "Seriously? I've already told you I'm having your kits, and now you decide that _mewling kit_ is better than me?!" Marigoldfur burst, glaring at both her mate and Flowerpelt.

Flowerpelt gulped, hunching down closer to the ground. Beechtail held his tail up. "Marigoldfur, if you were listening in, then you would've heard she said _might_. I only _might_ be the father. Flowerpelt, who else could it be?" The deputy's voice stayed calm.

Flowerpelt gulped again, her eyes narrowed. "Sh-Shellwhisker, maybe." _Or Flameheart's._ The tortoiseshell thought dreadfully.

Beechtail took in a hissing deep breath. "Wow. Cloudypool's going to claw your face off. Or Marigoldfur's going to force squirrel bones down your throat." Beechtail looked mildly worried. "Well, even so, let's hope they're not mine. I bet Marigoldfur's planning ten different ways to kill you." Beechtail sounded dead serious. Flowerpelt shivered fearfully and backed away.

As Flowerpelt sat sullenly next to Hawkpool and Puddlewhisker, Puddlewhisker was shaking her head. "I'm so so sorry Flowerpelt. I really am. It's a true shame that either of those toms have she cats ready to bury you." Puddlewhisker sighed, stroking her friend's back with her tail.

_Oh, please kits, look nothing like Beechtail, if anything, Be Shellwhisker's! _Flowerpelt pleaded to StarClan.

Blood-scent suddenly hit Flowerpelt's nose, and she was instantly on her paws. Shellwhisker was back, tears streaming at full force down his face, but that wasn't all. A silver she cat with white ears and a blue-grey tal tip hung limp in his jaws, blood welling from a gash in her head glowed crimson in the faint moonlight.

_Cloudypool… _

**A/N**

**SAVE THE DRAMA FOR YOU MAMA, MARIGOLDFUR!**

**Marigoldfur: Softcloud's dead. *straight face***

**Awkward silence. **

**Me: oooook. Um. So, any suggestions for names for Marigoldfur's kits…?**

**Marigoldfur: I CAN NAME MY OWN KITS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Me: Yeah, yeah, no one likes a brat, Goldy. Move on. By the way, Guest(Nightwhisper) OC offers are still open, just review your OC's name and his/her parents can be Marigoldfur and Beechtail.**


	17. Chapter 15: Lightfeather&Cloudypool

**A/N**

**A shoutout to , for being a very touching reviewer! Also formerly known as Guest(Nightwhisper) **

**PS. I'd totally review a story of yours if you had one! :)**

Pinewhisker tapped his tail silently on the ground impatiently. Lightfeather was still half-awake in her nest, tossing and turning with groans of pain. Pinewhisker was growing worried, as Scarface was deeply asleep as he trained Shypaw all day.

Pinewhisker peeked an eye open at the cream she cat. Lightfeather writhed in her nest, her claws scraping the ground, and eyes squeezed shut. With a whining groan, Lightfeather's eyes flickered open, narrowed in pain and vomited, foam beginning to form at her mouth.

Pinewhisker promptly jabbed his brother in the head. "Get up! Lightfeather's ill!" Without waiting a response, Pinewhisker gripped Lightfeather by the scruff and dragged her out, while the young warrior gave feeble hacking coughs.

"Mintflower! MINTFLOWER!" Pinewhisker screeched, laying Lightfeather on a nest. Lightfeather bent her head as vomit dribbled from her mouth, her blue eyes looked distant and milky. Mintflower appeared moments later, blinking away sleep.

"Pinewhisker, do you know what time-" Mintflower gaped at the sight of Lightfeather. The lithe she cat dashed for herbs, scrambling around their herb store. "Pinewhisker, go get Redbreeze!" Mintflower exclaimed, grabbing a blue star-shaped flower.

Scarface burst in the den, his good eye wide with fear. "Lightfeather?! What's the matter with her?" He shrieked. Redbreeze emerged from the back of the den, quickly finding a white flowered plant.

"She obviously ate something she shouldn't! Get a move on and let us work!" Redbreeze hissed. Casting a snide glance at the ginger and white she cat, the scarred warrior left.

"Mintflower, I need willow leaves, Lightfeather won't stop retching!" Redbreeze exclaimed, rushing around desperately and feeding Lightfeather the white flowering plant with honey, then the blue starred shaped flower. With a hoarse, rasping cough, Lightfeather swallowed the herbs and was quiet, and retched a final time, showing greenish, white half-circle flowers in clusters.

Mintflower flicked her ear to Lightfeather's chest. "She's breathing," Mintflower breathed a sigh of relief.

**(Meanwhile, back in RiverClan)**

Cats all around the camp stared at Shellwhisker, mostly in surprise. Jaykit stared at Cloudypool's limp body from under his mother's tail. "Mama, why's Cloudypool all wet? And what's that red smelly stuff?" The tom kit asked. Puddlewhisker dropped her jaw slightly and brought Jaykit closer. "She's in StarClan, dear."

Oakstar and Beechtail stared at Shellwhisker intently. "Explain this, now." Oakstar demanded. Shellwhisker looked uncomfortable. "After she stormed out of camp, I followed her to the river. I confronted her and we argued, until backed up, slipping and hitting her head on a rock in the river." Shellwhisker sniffed, gazing at the ground.

Shadepaw looked nervous, giving her paw a lick every now and then. Troutpaw, her brother, approached her from behind, scaring his sister out of her fur. "What's the matter?" Hawkpool heard Troutpaw ask. Shadepaw hissed and stalked off. _Something doesn't sit right with me. _Hawkpool thought, padding up to Cloudypool. _What?_ Hawkpool looked at one of Cloudypool's paws, unsheathed, with a scrap of fur in her claw. With no one looking, Hawkpool yanked it out.

_Blue grey mottled… _

**A/N **

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm really depressed right now, I have a lot going on. I recently had an argument with my boyfriend, (who I'm not even sure **_**was**_**) and he referred to me "like a sister" to one of my friends… I've liked him for nearly three years, and he just goes and does this. There's a huge, complicated story behind it, but I won't explain it here. If you **_**are**_ **dying to know, just PM me… I'll be on hiatus for a while so, um, yeah… **


	18. Chapter 16: An important filler

**A/N**

**Hi y'all! I apologize for the short chapter… I'm still heartbroken, but I'm gonna be updating frequently. And I might be publishing a new story. It'll probably be on my anger and sadness. I've actually had a fanfic idea, but I still have no plot… BUT SERIOUSLY! PLEASE DM ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! **

Scarface yawned, his good eye flickering closed. Pricking himself with a claw, Scarface stayed awake. Lightfeather hadn't woken up since she was poisoned, and that was nearly a quarter-moon ago. Scarface had barely gotten any sleep. "Scarface, c'mon. A fool could see you're aching for sleep." A voice said, but everything sounded far away and dull to the blue-grey tom.

"Scarface, Scarface?" A ringing sound made everything hard to ear. Scarface shook his head, facing a brownish blobby cat, with pink mice running amok.

_What? _Scarface tipped his head. _What's with the pink mice… _

"Scarface!" Pinewhisker hissed, snapping his brother back to reality. Pinewhisker's face was twisted with worry. "Scarface, you're way too tired!"

Scarface rubbed his head with a paw. "I can't, Pinewhisker! I need to watch Lightfeather, she needs me!"

Pinewhisker sighed, clearly annoyed. "The clan needs you. Rest, I'll watch her." With a groan, Scarface stood up. "Alright, fine. But if she wakes, wake me." Scarface sounded very stern as she staggered away.

**(RiiiiiiiiverClan…) **

Hawkpool felt her heart racing. _What is Shellwhisker's fur doing in her claws? D-did he kill her? _Hawkpool stuffed the scrap in between her paw and bumped Thornsnag's shoulder. "Come here." She whispered, looking back to see him following her into the medicine den. "Look." Hawkpool meowed, placing the fur on the ground. Thornsnag inspected it carefully. "That's Shellwhisker's! Did he kill Cloudypool?" Thornsnag glanced around, making sure no one heard him.

"I don't know. But the Gathering's tonight. Maybe we can get information. If anyone saw what happened." Hawkpool meowed, a little excited to see her brothers. Oakstar called a meeting, his voice echoing dully.

"Cats of RiverClan, I bring terrible news. Cloudypool is dead." His words were met by silence. "Shellwhisker was the last to see her alive, so he will be put on suspension. I do not want to risk the safety of my clan."

Shellwhisker looked infuriated. "_What_? No way! I'm a highly respected warrior! I loved Cloudypool!" Shellwhisker protested. Shakily, Flowerpelt stood up. "O-Oakstar? If I may, Shellwhisker had an argument before Cloudypool's death. Hawkpool and I were there." Flowerpelt ducked to avoid a cold glare from Shellwhisker.

Oakstar lashed his tail at Shellwhisker. "Calm down. Thank you, Flowerpelt. However, now I will announce the cats attending the Gathering. "Gorseheart, Creeksplash, Doestripe, Badgerfoot, Greywillow, Hawkpool, Mothleg,, Mistpaw, Petalpaw, and Bramblewhisker." Oakstar padded back in his den wearily.

…

Hawkpool lollygagged around Creeksplash, upset that Thornsnag wasn't chosen. As she arrived, she noticed cats mostly sticking to themselves. Elders and apprentices still chatted like bluejays, but the warriors mostly hung back. A blur of ginger fur ran up to Hawkpool. "Hawkpool! Am I glad to see you!" Cardinalheart purred, stepping back.

"Oh, I see you're better!" Hawkpool exclaimed. "Yep! Back on duties. Scarface got an apprentice too!" Cardinalheart flicked her tail to the direction of a silver and grey she cat, who was shyly talking with a WindClan apprentice. Hawkpool raised an eyebrow.

"We- er, _you_ didn't have any kits near apprentice age…" Cardinalheart nodded. "Yes, but two kittypets joined. Shypaw and Huntkit. Plus a little rogue kit who lost his mother, Lionkit." Cardinalheart explained. "Hush now, Sunstar's starting!"

"WindClan is well, New-leaf has been kind. We have a new apprentice, Pebblepaw, and a new litter of kits." Sunstar stepped back for Fallenstar. "We're fully fed and well prepared, for _anything_." Fallenstar growled, a hint of threat in her tone. Oakstar gave Smokestar a gentle bump before speaking. "We have a new apprentice also, Petalpaw. And we have two new queens in the nursery, Wrenshadow and Flowerpelt."

Smokestar was last. "We have two new kits, Lionkit and Huntkit. And a new apprentice, Shypaw." Light cheers were heard for the former kittypet, though most probably didn't know. Shypaw's amber eyes were gleaming with pride. "This Gathering is over." Smokestar declared, leaping off his branch and leading his clan away. Cardinalheart meowed her farewell and happily trotted away with Flamefoot. Hawkpool looked around her. A WindClan tom with a pelt like fire approached Hawkpool gingerly. "U-um, was Flowerpelt here?" Hawkpool shook her head, realizing this was Flameheart. He looked disappointed.

"She moved to the nursery. Didn't you hear?" Hawkpool noticed Flameheart suddenly looked nervous. "I-I, uh, gotta go!" The WindClan tom was gone within half a heartbeat. "Hawkpool! C'mon!" Creeksplash called, and Hawkpool joined her clan to leave.

**(ThunderClan. Again)**

"Unnnnhhh…" Groaned a voice, drawing Pinewhisker's attention. Lightfeather was stirring. "Scarface! Lightfeather's waking up!" Pinewhisker shook his brother awake. "Hm, wha? Lightfeather!" Scarface was immediately at her side. Pinewhisker understood that Scarface loved Lightfeather but he seemed too protective. "Lightfeather, darling?" Pinewhisker gave his brother a shove.

"Scarface, why're you so, er, protective?" Pinewhisker needed an answer. Scarface gulped as his eye looked at his mate to his brother.

"S-She, b-because she's expecting my kits."

**A/N**

**I need serious help. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please, I'm begging y'all! Any ideas at all, if i can't think of anything, this'll have to be on a very long hiatus. **


	19. ALERT

**A/N**

**Okay, so I have a like no inspiration right now, and absolutely no idea what to do for this current place this story's in… It's officially on, unless I get ideas… I apologize if you thought this was a chapter, but this is basically an author note explaining where I need help. I don't exactly have reason why Cloudypool died, but I can say, Shellwhisker is lying, she did not just fall into the river. Shadepaw knows something, but she's a very reserved cat, and she doesn't speak very much. I need some drama with ShadowClan, and maybe some sort of tension rising up to the battle. If anyone has ANYTHING I'm begging you all. If i don't get any PMs or reviews here, I will publish a new story, either the one where there's a murder at the Gathering, or where the main character wants to discover her origin. I really thought this story would go places… **


	20. Chapter 17: Arising Troubles

Moonlight shone down onto the soft ground at the ShadowClan border. A cream she cat with black stripes waited nervously, her short fur providing no shield against the chilling breeze. _Where is he?_ The ShadowClan she cat thought, growing worried. She wasn't at the last few Gatherings, and he hadn't met her in very long.

She was aware that he'd taken an apprentice, but his apprentice had been made a warrior not long ago, so where was he? Suddenly, the cream-and-black she cat heard pawsteps approaching her. Spinning around, the ShadowClan warrior came nose-to-nose with pale brown tom with yellow eyes that glowed in the pale light.

"Daisystripe…" The ThunderClan tom began, taking a step back. "My brother broke the code." The ShadowClan cat, Daisystripe, tilted her head. "Mouseclaw, what do you mean?" Daisystripe's voice grew soft and worried.

"Daisystripe, Squirrelnose died of greencough. I really am sorry. He did love you, he truly did." Mouseclaw insisted, as Daisystripe's green eyes welled up, and her hot tears fell on the thin grass.

"No! No, no, no, no, no," Daisystripe wailed, staring down at the ground. She then glanced at her stomach. "I c-c-can't do t-this alon-ne…" Suddenly realizing what Daisystripe meant, he flattened his ears in surprise. "Are you kidding me?" Mouseclaw breathed.

Daisystripe only sniffled.

"Daisystripe, do you realize how much trouble you'll be in when his kits are born? You both broke the warrior code!" Mouseclaw exclaimed. "This is serious!"

Daisystripe scoffed, her voice thick with hurt. "Says the tom who stares at Darkflame in a mooning manner."

Mouseclaw flinched. "I have no interest in having kits. Plus, all she cats in my clan have mates, or are too young. Now, I suggest you stop taking out your hurt out on me, and listen to me."

Daisystripe rolled her eyes, but her ears were pricked. Noticing, Mouseclaw, began. "I can feel that these kits, will cause trouble. ThunderClan and ShadowClan are _both_ short on kits. I cannot guarantee that my clan won't fight."

Daisystripe's eyes seemed to put up a wall. "What are you saying, Mouseclaw?" The ThunderClan tom bore his lips back half-way.

"I'm saying that I will fight for my brother's kits to their rightful clan." And with that, Mouseclaw lashed his tail and bounded off to his camp. Daisystripe whined fearfully under her breath, trudging back to her camp, head hung low. _Squirrelnose is gone, he's really gone… The love of my life, is dead, and now I'm with his kits… This will not end well, oh StarClan… _Daisystripe prayed.

**(That next morning)**

A clan meeting stirred Icekit from his sleeping. He stretched his back and prodded Cragkit awake. Without waiting to see if Cragkit woke, he trotted out to see Fallenstar hauling herself on top the FallenTree. **(No, it is not named after her, she's named after it, you'll find out in her backstory, which will be after Hollowstar) **

"The dawn patrol found prey, inside our territory, reeking of WindClan. I've put up with those skinny fleabags treachery for far too long. I plan to launch an attack. And soon. WindClan will not be plump and happy, while we starve. _ShadowClan will fight!_ We will stay strong. I need strong warriors. Bloodyfur, Maggotheart, Talonsting, Rockfall, Darkflame, Dapplefur, and Fangpaw. We'll get the helpless cats, and then destroy their herb stores." Fallenstar growled, carefully choosing the cats. Fangpaw looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out, while Shreddedpelt looked scared. Icekit furrowed his eyebrow.

_Fallenstar seems too excited to rush into battle. She should wait, declare it at a Gathering, and see what they have to say for themselves. You don't just attack helpless kits and elders and queens, and definitely not a medicine cat. _

Willowleap looked at Fallenstar with a sick look in her eyes. "Icekit, Cragkit, come and sleep, it's still very early for little kits." Willowleap's voice sounded strained, but Icekit only seemed to notice it.

"No, mama! I'm a big tom! I'm not slee-" Cragkit was interrupted by an enormous yawn, earning a giggle from his mother. "Now, now. You all need a nice long sleep for where we're going." Willowleap meowed softly. Icekit perked his ears.

"Where exactly are we going?" Icekit asked. He was normally the smart one, and had forced himself to become more observant since Clawkit's death. Willowleap smoothed down a ruffle on Cragkit's head.

"We are going away from this stinking, cursed clan, Icekit, now rest up, we leave when the patrol leaves." Willowleap hushed, resting her chin on her paws.

**(Meanwhile, a few days ago in RiverClan) **

_Solo hunting is so much better than getting nagged by Wrenshadow. I work better alone._

Shadepaw thought as she snatched a fish out the river expertly.

Suddenly, familiar shouts and hisses pricked Shadepaw's ears.

Stuffing her fish in the reeds, Shadepaw darted behind cattails.

"No, I will _not_ forgive you! Just because I don't want anymore kits, does not give you reason to knock up a young she cat!" A she cat snarled, spinning around. Shadepaw widened her eyes, recognizing Cloudypool and Shellwhisker.

Shellwhisker narrowed his yellow eyes, but Cloudypool hushed him with a growl. "No! Don't even begin to defend yourself! You're a complete fish-brain! You _stupid_ pile of fox-dung!"

Shellwhisker scoffed. "I give you love and care, and a strong son!" Cloudypool huffed. "Are you implying that Mistpaw isn't as strong as her brother?" Cloudypool sounded horrified.

The mottled tom took a menacing step forward. "I'm implying, that I'm not so sure I'm the father of Mistpaw. At least Pebbletail has my markings, and a tinge of my eyes, but Mistpaw's eyes-" Shellwhisker was stopped as Cloudypool hissed, a stunned look in her blue eyes.

"I-I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Cloudypool lashed her tail. "You said that our love was eternal, then you go and get Flowerpelt pregnant! I doubt she could love you like I used to!" Cloudypool wailed, her eyes wet with tears.

Shellwhisker began walking suspiciously up to Cloudypool. "What's the matter, want me back?" He teased in a crude voice.

Cloudypool looked offended. "W-what?! No! You're a cheater, and a low-life. I hope you rot in the Dark Forest!" Cloudypool yowled. Shellwhisker came muzzle to muzzle with her, his eyes narrowed and small. "My dear, sweet Cloudypool. Any last words?" Shellwhisker asked ambitiously.

The silver she cat tried to take a step back, but the foaming river was right under her paws. Sure, she could swim, but then she'd be on ThunderClan territory, and that would only cause more trouble.

Looking her former mate right in his eyes, she growled,

"I know you were the one behind Ashthroat's death moons ago. You just had to kill your own brother to be deputy, didn't you? You slaughtered him like a fox, and smothered him in fox scent! You just loathed the thought of your brilliant brother being leader one day, didn't you? Ashthroat was a brilliant deputy… You mentored Streampaw, but everyone seems to have forgotten, then Oakstar chose Beechtail, instead of you. You obviously forgot that Beechtail mentored Pebbletail's brother, Vinepaw." Cloudypool wasn't finished.

"I know you also tried to kill Beechtail! A few moons ago when we came across a badger, you tried to get it to kill him! I saw you!" Cloudypool screeched. Shellwhisker just pinned her down, Cloudypool's white ears getting wet from the water. "You done now?" The mottled tom sounded bored.

With a yowl, Cloudypool slashed Shellwhisker's shoulder, snagging a clump of fur. "Yes, I am. I have family waiting for me in StarClan, unlike you!" Cloudypool looked satisfied. Shellwhisker growled in satisfaction.

_No! He can't kill Cloudypool! _Shadepaw thought, beginning to reveal her hiding place and attack him. A hard, blue stare from Cloudypool stopped Shadepaw in her tracks. Shellwhisker fangs fastened in her neck, biting down. Shadepaw felt sick as she saw the shine in her eyes drain from the kind queen, and the fact that Shellwhisker looked joyous doing it. Sucking his fangs of the crimson color, Shellwhisker enjoyed the taste of her blood.

_Much better than my pompous brother at least. Such a shame, she was quite a looker._

Shellwhisker licked his lips, and his eyes turned soft as he grabbed the dead queen's scruff and yanked her out of the river. A giant gash on Cloudypool's head from a rock in the river, gave Shellwhisker an excuse for her death.

Shellwhisker dragged Cloudypool back to camp, attempting to look as sympathetic as possible. _F-f-for a c-c-cold-blooded ki-killer. _

Shadepaw thought, creeping out of the cattails when Shellwhisker was out of sight. Shadepaw grabbed her fish and trudged back to camp. Her legs shook like rippling water as she entered the medicine den.

"Shadepaw! Dear, what happened?" Honeysnow exclaimed, examining Shadepaw from head to tail. The black she cat took a shaky breath. "A-a WindClan warrior attacked me…" Shadepaw lied.

Honeysnow looked suspicious. "I don't see any injuries." Shadepaw gulped. "I-I, uh, er, I leaped in the river and swam away. I feel like a coward…"

Shadepaw wasn't lying. _I saw a clanmate murdered… and I did nothing to help her… _

"It's alright dear, here's some juni-" Honeysnow stopped when Shadepaw let out a whine. "Er, I, uh, wouldn't t-thy-thyme work better?" Shadepaw stuttered, her green eyes shaking. Honeysnow nodded, placing the herb at the young apprentice's paws. "Here, try to sleep. I put a poppy seed in there as well." The white flecked she cat meowed, leaving Shadepaw to cope.

**A/N**

**I will be changing my author notes, to a little change. I will be referred to as Pix.**

**Pix: I'm a still a little blocked so updates will be slow and I'm probably gonna publish a new story. **

**Whiteclaw: What about me? When's Destiny getting updated? **

**Pix: Whiteclaw, you're on permanent hiatus… I'm rewriting your story… **

**Sky: What about me? I'm working hard to get back to ShadowClan! **

**Kestrel: Yeah! Don't abandon us! **

**Pix: I, uh, heh… **

**Lance: But, Sky, stay with me! **

**Hawkpool: Oh, you poor abandoned kits. I'm just obviously more popular than you! **

**Whiteclaw, Sky, Kestrel, Lance: NO FAIR, PIX!**

**Pix: *runs off***

**~Pix and the forgotten cats**


	21. Chapter 18: Willowleap and WindClan

**A/N**

**Pix: We'll hi again! **

**Hawkpool: Yesssssssss, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Pix: Ignore her, she drank all my soda… **

**Jaytalon, Thornsnag: *back away slowly***

**Hawkpool: *laughs crazily, holding a mangled mouse***

"Hawkpool! Dawn patrol!" The white chested she cat heard Pebbletail call cheerfully. Hawkpool groaned, giving her chest a lick and she trotted out sleepily. The grey tabby mottled tom wore a huge grin, his amber eyes shining at Hawkpool.

As they trotted, they trekked along the WindClan border.

"S-so," Pebbletail began, "I, um, like your eyes."

Hawkpool froze, grinding her teeth together. "Well, my _teeth _are about to like you very much." Hawkpool growled, lashing her tail.

Pebbletail flicked his ears. "How about a nice walk at sunset?"

Hawkpool groaned. "Sure, but the only place I'll be walking, is in your dreams."

"Would you two lovebirds shut it?" Weaselclaw growled. Hawkpool bore her fangs. "I am _not _his lovebird!"

Pebbletail purred. "Ah, it won't be so bad… I'm all catmint, honey." Hawkpool felt sick. _He is not a good flirter. _

A hiss and a familiar squeak caught Hawkpool's attention. "Out of our territory!" Troutpaw growled, lashing a paw out at a silvery she cat.

"No! Stop!" Hawkpool threw herself in front of Troutpaw.

"She's a queen, can you not see her kits?" Hawkpool said, flicking her tail to a white kit and a white and blue-grey kit. Troutpaw looked ashamed. Greywillow, Troutpaw's mentor gave Hawkpool a stern glare.

"This WindClan scum is trespassing." Greywillow snarled. Hawkpool frantically shook her head. "No, no, no, she's not WindClan." Hawkpool smiled at the queen warmly. "She's ShadowClan, and her name is Willowleap."

**A/N**

**Pix: HAHA, CLIFFHANGER**

**Hawkpool: You're not ending there, right? **

**Pix: Lol, no! Keep reading!**

"Okay, Shypaw, do you think you're ready for your first assessment?" Scarface circled the silver and grey she cat. Shypaw nodded meekly. "Then go on. Pinewhisker and I will be watching."

Shypaw darted off, then glancing around a few times, headed off in the direction of ShadowClan. Leaning down into a crouch, Shypaw spotted a lizard. _Must've strayed from ShadowClan… _

Taking a few quiet steps, Shypaw lunged forward, nimbly grabbing it with her paw. "Easy-peasy." Shypaw buried, then lifted her nose in the air, she tracked a squirrel. Scaling the tree like a pro, she killed the fluffy tailed prey and buried it.

Scarface was impressed. _Being with us for only two moons, she's really good! _

A little while after, Shypaw came trotting back, a squirrel, lizard and a rabbit in her jaws, the squirrel tail dragging on the ground. Blizzardkit scampered up to Shypaw. "Wow! You're pretty _and_ a good hunter!" The silver and grey cat stiffened, then gave a curt nod. "Thanks."

Even Smokestar seemed mildly impressed. Huntkit and Lionkit both came flocking to her. "I wanna be just like you! You're super cool!" Huntkit exclaimed, his amber eyes, identical to Shypaw's, glinted happily.

Lionkit merely snorted. "Eh, not bad, for a she cat."

Shypaw cracked a warm grin. "Happy to inspire!"

Lionkit pricked his ears, hearing Heatherkit arguing with his sister, Mousekit. "What? Ew! Don't you know Jaytalon is much older than you? And, he was head over tail for Hawkpool!" Heatherkit exclaimed.

Mousekit scoffed. "I can't be that much younger than him! But his eyes are so…" Mousekit sighed dreamily, but Lionkit threw up a little. _Yuck! Love is, well, eh… _Lionkit stopped as Heatherkit popped into his head. Shaking his head he plopped down next to Eaglekit, and fell asleep.

**(RiverClan…) **

Hawkpool's patrol escorted Willowleap back to their camp, Icekit and Cragkit fast asleep in her jaws, tiny quarter-moon old kits compared to the warriors in the patrol.

Pebbletail looked very hostile, as if he was plotting how to take on the young queen. "Move it, frog-breath!" Pebbletail hissed, nosing Willowleap forward.

"Hey!" Hawkpool growled. "Leave her be, she's carrying her kits, with no help from you!"

With a hiss, Hawkpool gently took Icekit from Willowleap. The tom kit opened his dark green eyes. "You're not mama." He stated. Hawkpool shook her head. "I am not, Willowleap is carrying your brother."

Icekit seemed to understand, as he closed his eyes and began to snore lightly. Hawkpool trodded through the barrier minutes later, with a now-awake Icekit squirming in her teeth.

"Oakstar, the dawn patrol found a ShadowClan queen. She wishes to speak with you." Greywillow meowed, an edgy tone to her voice. The leader stood up, shaking the dirt and moss from his fur and walked outside.

Oakstar scaled the GreatLedge as he glared down on Willowleap. The silver she cat gave Cragkit to Hawkpool, who placed him in the nursery with Icekit.

"Begin." Oakstar boomed, nodding to the ShadowClan queen. Willowleap stuttered, "W-well, you see, I um…" Clearing her throat, Willowleap met her green eyes with Oakstar's eyes.

"ShadowClan's planning an attack on WindClan… One of my kits drowned, thanks to Fallenstar, but your daughter saved one of my sons. If it's not all the trouble, I don't feel safe in ShadowClan. Hawkpaw saved me. I wish to join RiverClan." Willowleap cast a glance to the nursery, where her two kits slept. "I want my kits safe. Fallenstar is getting too violent!" The silver queen pleaded.

Beechtail's mate, Marigoldfur, stepped forward, a snarl on her face. "Oakstar! This is outrageous! We let your stuck up daughter join us, not to mention a fur-eating ThunderClanner, and now a stinking ShadowClan cat?!" The golden queen hissed, her swollen belly swaying as she bore her teeth.

Oakstar looked at Marigoldfur, raising an eyebrow. Beechtail lowered his eyes and flattened his ears, clearly ashamed of his mate.

Suddenly, Marigoldfur looked stunned. "I-I-I mean, do whatever you think is best, leader." The brown flecked she cat growled, muttering a curse under her breath.

Willowleap looked at Marigoldfur rudely. _Wow, who laid dirt in your nest? _

Oakstar seemed to ponder over Willowleap's request for a moment. "Very well." The muscular tom said finally. "You may join us. On one condition; provide information on ShadowClan."

Willowleap nodded. "Anything you need to know." Oakstar rested his muzzle on Willowleap's muzzle as the queen gave her new leader a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan, you may join your kits." Oakstar meowed, flicking his tail to the nursery. "Hang on." Willowleap said softly. Oakstar turned to look back at her.

"Can I rename my kits? Fallenstar never lets her queens name their own kits." Willowleap said, scratching her claws on the rock. Oakstar nodded. "Of course, but are you sure they're young enough?"

"Sure they are. Cragkit is now Snowkit, and Icekit will be Runningkit." Willowleap declared, swishing her tail.

"Very well, you may rest for now. But I'm not sure my clan will trust you as much as my daughter and I." The leader warned, stalking back into his den with Sandfern.

Honeysnow left camp at dusk for the MoonFall, leaving a still shaken up Shadepaw to guard her supplies.

…

**(Earlier that day, at dawn in the WindClan camp…) **

Brindleleaf woke early, sitting just outside the medicine den, watching Streamfur. The silver tabby writhed and groaned in her sleep, tossing and turning wildly. Pricking her ears, Brindleleaf swore she heard something suddenly. _Sounds like voices, and smells like…! _

Realizing what she discovered, she darted in her father's den. "Dad, dad! Sunstar! ShadowClan's attacking!" Brindleleaf yowled. Sunstar was on his paws in a heartbeat, lunging on to the HighHill. "Everyone, wake! ShadowClan ambush!" Sunstar boomed, cats stirring instantly, panic clear in their eyes.

Fernbreeze looked positively blood-thirsty, while Pebblepaw wore a slightly watered down look than his mentor, but the battle-hungry gleam still glinted in his fierce blue eyes.

Fallenstar burst through their heather barrier furiously. "ShadowClan, attack!" She howled, and her clan rushed forward, the dusky brown pelt of Stagstrike leading them.

Brindleleaf recognized a ginger tom known as Bloodyfur ferociously beating Eaglepelt. As a dusty brown tom had Flameheart pinned down, leaning in for the killing bite before Brindleleaf pummeled into him, hissing and clawing his ears.

He pushed the queen off him, rearing up the bring his forepaws down on her when Brindleleaf quickly swiped his hindpaws from under him. He growled and bit her tail, dragging her backwards. Brindleleaf clawed the grass and dirt, attempting to find a grip, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the weight of her attacker was pulled off her. Gasping, Brindleleaf looked up to see Silverflight, the very cat that resented her. The tabby only grunted. "You're my clanmate. I can't just abandon you." Silverflight scanned the camp, spotting a ShadowClan warrior attacking Mousetail, and she was gone.

Brindleleaf winced as she stood up, her legs giving way beneath her from an throbbing pain in her belly. _The kits can't possibly be coming now! It's too early, and my clan is in danger! _Brindleleaf thought as she hauled herself up.

The pain had begun to numb away, and Brindleleaf was glad to fight once more. Her gaze flitted around the clearing, her clanmates fighting with tooth and claw.

"Brindleleaf?"

A voice hissed, clearly stunned. The gold-brown queen spun around, meeting eyes with Lilypelt. "No! Come back in the nursery! You're hurting your kits!" The older queen called, rushing to help Brindleleaf and began dragging her to the gorse den. Casting a glance at her weakening clanmates once more, Brindleleaf felt her heart tug, yearning to run out and help them, but she settled down in her nest, her tail bushed up.

"Don't worry, Brindleleaf. This isn't all of ShadowClan." Lilypelt meowed, her voice slightly hoarse. Barkflower had her tail curled around Deerkit, and Dustkit was hiding under one of her paws, while Streamfur's kits suckled softly.

Too curious for her own good, Brindleleaf peered outside. She caught a glimpse of Birchpaw and Owlpaw fighting together agaisnt a creamy tom with long legs. She saw Whitefur rescued by Stonefoot as they began to drive off a dark grey she cat with pale ginger stripes and a smokey grey tom.

A flash of black and brown stripes made Brindleleaf's heart miss a beat. The tom had blood on his whiskers and herbs in his fur. _Odd, that blood-scent smells familiar… _

Blueberry charged after him, her sharp teeth ripping the tip of his ear clean off.

Mintpaw, her new apprentice, bowled him over, repeatedly clawing his nose and muzzle. "What you did is agaisnt StarClan!" She yowled.

Throwing the apprentice off, he faked a sad face. "Oh, Mintpaw, come home. We all miss you." Mintpaw flinched, but she gave a threatening growl. "You threw me out when I had greencough! You're a lousy excuse for a father, and you're not even half of a warrior!" The grey-and-white she cat snapped, lashing her puffed up tail while looking twice her size.

"I'm not scar-" He was cut off as Mintpaw lost it and lunged at him. Her green eyes were like sharp claws, narrowed and wild, as she tore her claws into his flank and chomped at his shoulder. Brindleleaf watched, slightly in horror, but also partly surprised that Mintpaw was so fiercely loyal, and such a great fighter.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Brindleleaf heard Stagstrike hiss as Fallenstar and Sunstar spoke.

"This attack on my clan was uncalled for, Fallenstar." Sunstar growled, his whisker twitching, holding back a snarl.

"ShadowClan prey was found in our territory with your stench all over it!" Fallenstar retorted, raising her lifeless forepaw.

"Leave, now. Before I strip you of your remaining lives." Sunstar fought to keep his voice steady and neutral.

"Fine, but we won't forget this." Fallenstar panted, calling her warrior back. "Nor will we…" Sunstar hung his head as Whitefur, Half-face and Stonefoot hauled three lifeless bodies at the base of the HighHill. Brindleleaf, Lilypelt and Barkflower were by their friend's side in a heartbeat.

Streamfur's throat was torn clean out, blood staining her perfectly silver pelt. _Eaglepelt will be heartbroken, he'll- _But Brindleleaf's thoughts were cut short when she spotted two other limp huddles.

Eaglepelt's head was twisted at an awkward angle, his neck broken and throat clawed. Next to him, lay a tortoiseshell she cat with such deep flank and side wounds, had crimson pooling from her.

"Blossomfur? No, no, you can't be dead, you trained me too well! You were the best mentor any cat could have, and you just can't be gone!" Brindleleaf sobbed, clutching the spotted she cat's fur and willing her glossy amber eyes to regain their sparkle.

"Brindleleaf, she's gone." Barkflower's gaze turned to Eaglepelt and Streamfur's lifeless huddles. "I'll take good care of your children. Like they are my own." Barkflower promised, casting a glance to the nursery where the four kits slept.

Sniffling, Brindleleaf stood up with the help of Lilypelt. "You should have Blueberry check out your stomach, you might've hurt yourself." Lilypelt said, happily spotting Stonefoot with little to no injuries.

The young queen nosed her way into the blue-grey she cat's den, quickly spotting Pebblepaw and Silverflight. Lilypelt's son had a bad shoulder cut and a sliced nose. "Stop it! That stings!" Pebblepaw hissed, digging his claws in the ground. _Fernbreeze sure has turned his attitude sour since she began training him. _Brindleleaf thought, sitting down next to Silverflight, who was licking a poultice on a deep bite.

Blueberry glared at Pebblepaw as she approached Brindleleaf. "Why are you here? You- wait, did you battle?" Blueberry demanded. Brindleleaf hung her head sheepishly.

"Ugh, let me check if you're okay." Blueberry groaned, placing a paw on Brindleleaf's side. "Hm… They feel alright, but they might be a little small when they're born." Blueberry confirmed.

Brindleleaf nodded sleepily and let out a yawn, resting her head on her paws and drifting into a light sleep.

**(Now, ThunderClan)**

"Alright, Shypaw! You're a natural!" Scarface cheered for the silver and grey she cat, as she rolled under Cardinalheart and pinned her down. Sides heaving, Shypaw stood up. "Think I'm ready to be a warrior?" Shypaw's amber eyes shone.

"Nearly, you really need to work on your leap and hold." Scarface meowed, getting to his paws and circling Shypaw. "Try it on me."

Scarface zigzagged towards, then suddenly turned his weight on his forepaws, landing a powerful back kick on Shypaw. Stunned, Shypaw skidded backwards, struggling to her feet. Scarface made his move once more, nimbly pouncing Shypaw.

He gripped her scruff and shook her. Shypaw kept her mouth closed, afraid if she opened it she'd bite her tongue clean off. Scarface threw her suddenly, making her rebound into the undergrowth.

Yowling, Shypaw lunged at Scarface. She sprung onto the blue-grey tom's back, grabbing his shoulders. Scarface dropped down, rolling onto his back, squishing the former kittypet.

Scarface stood up, letting his apprentice up. "No, Shypaw. You have to jump off me then use a belly rake." He ordered lightly, tapping Shypaw's nose with his tail.

"Alright, come at me." Scarface demanded. Swiping her paw over her ear, Shypaw flipped on her side, sliding under her mentor and raking his belly with sheathed paws. Scarface was back on his in a heartbeat, but Shypaw had leaped on him and shoved him down, placing all her weight on her forepaws.

Beginning to roll onto his back, Shypaw bounced away, then pinned him by the shoulders, clawing his underbelly. She scrambled off him, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Scarface shared the same glimmer in his good eye.

"You got it! I'll speak to Smokestar about your assessment." Scarface meowed, as Shypaw basked in his compliment, her amber eyes alight with glee.

"Hello, still here, you guys." Cardinalheart joked. The pair turned around, clearly having forgotten her. "Anyways, while we're here, let's hunt!" The bright ginger she cat trotted up to them.

"Yes!" Shypaw exclaimed. "It'll help prepare me for my assessment."

Cardinalheart nudged her step-brother's shoulder playfully and zipped off to the WindClan border. Scarface and Shypaw were just behind her, trailing after the over-energetic she cat

**A/N**

**Pix: Welp, I think the next chappie should be an overly dramatic Gathering, am I right?**

**Daisystripe: MY PRECIOUS BABIES! **

**Mouseclaw: I WILL FIGHT FOR MY KIN**

**Pix: Calm down you two, great StarClan… -_-**

**Daisystripe: :'(**

**Mouseclaw: O_o**

**Squirrelnose: DAISYSTRIPE~**


	22. Allegiances(updated)

**A/N**

**Okay, I'm in a horrible mood because I keep trying to create warrior cats on my ms paint tool, and I watched several tutorials, but it makes me want to punch something because I can't do it (I have high impulse issues, and depression issues, don't judge) but here's the updated Allegiances. **

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Oakstar: a muscular black tom, white paws, pale ginger muzzle

**Deputy: **Beechtail: a pale ginger and cream tom

**Medicine cat: **Honeysnow: a beautiful golden she cat with white flecks

Shellwhisker: a blue-grey mottled tom (suspected murder; prisoner until further notice)

**Warriors**

Hawkpool: a black she cat with a white chest and heather red eyes

Gorseheart: a light brown tabby tom

Sandfern: pale ginger she cat with black stripes

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

Pebbletail: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Mistpaw**

Greywillow: a silvery grey she cat

**Apprentice: Troutpaw**

Reedflight: tawny-brown tom with black paws

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

Thornsnag: a chocolate tom with a white chest and hazel-brown stripes

**Apprentice: Petalpaw**

Spidertail: an almost black tom with a short tail

Duskflower: a dark grey she cat

Mothleg: mottled brown tom with short legs

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Shadepaw(unofficial)**

Ferretnose: dark brown tom with paler paws

Dovetail: an off white silvery she cat

Briarfrost: dark brown she cat with grey paws

Doestripe: brown she cat with black paw and a white muzzle

**Apprentices**

Troutpaw: a dark silver tabby tom

Shadepaw: an almost black she cat with silver ear tips

Mistpaw: a blue-grey she cat

Petalpaw: a pale grey she cat with golden spots

**Queens**

Puddlewhisker: a grey she cat with white stripes(mother to Jaykit and Splashkit)

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she cat with dark brown flecks(expecting Beechtail's)

Flowerpelt: a tortoiseshell she cat(father unknown)

Wrenshadow: silver tabby she cat with a white tail-tip(expecting Rowanstorm's)

Willowleap: a silvery she cat; mother to Runningkit and Snowkit

**Elders**

Whitefog: an off white tom with a silvery muzzle

Yellowlily: a still young tannish she cat(retired early due to failed hearing)

Bramblewhisker: tabby tom, deaf in one ear

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Smokestar: a dusky brown tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy: **Cloudclaw: a fluffy white tom with silvery eyes

**Medicine cat:** Redbreeze: a ginger she cat with faint swirl-like marks and a greying muzzle

**Apprentice: **Mintflower: a lithe grey she cat with light brown paws

**Warriors**

Leaftail: a brown tabby tom

Mouseclaw: a pale brown tom

Cardinalheart: a reddish she cat with pale blue eyes

Pinewhisker: a brown tabby mottled tom

Gingerroot: a reddish-ginger she cat with brown eyes

Blackpelt: a senior back tom with green eyes

Scarface: a blue-grey mottled tom with tons of scars

**Apprentice: Shypaw**

Brackenfang: a tortoiseshell tom with a white chest

Jaytalon: a long-haired white tom with a black chest and blue eyes

Flamefoot: a bright ginger tom

**Apprentices**

Shypaw: a silver and grey she cat

**Queens**

Nightbreeze: a young black she cat; mother to Heatherkit, Moonkit, Eaglekit and Huntkit

Snowwing: a fluffy white she cat with blue-grey eyes; mother to Mousekit, Blizzardkit and Lionkit

Lightfeather: a cream she cat with blue eyes(expecting Scarface's; very ill)

**Elders**

Tulipwood: a cream and black she cat with impossibly blue eyes

Mallowtail: a black and brown with tangled fur

Hailfall: a pale grey tom with glossy fur **(lol, I can't remember if he died, or not…)**

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Sunstar: a muscular golden tom

**Deputy: **Roseclaw: a dark ginger she cat with long legs

**Medicine cat: **Blueberry: a blue-grey she cat

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**Warriors**

Flameheart: a dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tom

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

Marshystripe: a senior dark tabby tom

Brightcloud: a white she cat with ginger splotches

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Stonefoot: an experienced speckled grey tom

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she cat

**Apprentice: Birchpaw(unofficial)**

Silverflight: silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

Mousetail: a black and white tom

Whitefur: long-haired white tom

**Apprentices**

Birchpaw: a tan and brown tabby tom

Pebblepaw: dark silver tom with a white muzzle

Owlpaw: brown and white tom

Frostpaw: a silver she cat with cream stripes

Mintpaw: a grey and white she cat

**Queens**

Barkflower: brown she cat with white stripes; mother to Deerkit, Dustkit, Mudkit, Sedgekit, Falconkit and Stormkit

Brindleleaf: golden-brown she cat(expecting Pinewhisker's/"Buzzardwing's)

**Elders**

Half-face: a grey tom with a half scarred face

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Fallenstar: black she cat with pale grey flecks and a twisted front paw

**Deputy: **Stagstrike: a dusky brown tom with a stubby white tail

**Medicine cat: **Thymetail: a tabby she cat with one silver paw

**Warriors**

Bloodyfur: a ginger tom(formerly Flamefur)

**Apprentice: Forestpaw**

Shadowedheart: a dark grey tom(formerly Darkheart)

Dapplefur: a brown tabby she cat with long scars

Maggotheart: a creamy tom with long legs

**Apprentice: Fangpaw**

Darkflame: dark grey she cat with pale ginger stripes

Talonsting: grey tom with long claws

Thornyflower: a light brown mottled she cat with a missing ear

Crowblaze: a black tom with a long tail

**Apprentices**

Forestpaw: a grey tabby tom

Fangpaw: a flat-faced cream tom

**Queens**

Daisystripe: a cream she cat with black stripes(expecting Squirrelnose's/"Rockfall's")

**Elders**

Foggysoul: a silver tom with a white muzzle

**Recently Deceased**

Alderleaf: brown tom with light brown spots

Cloudypool: silver she cat with white ears and a blue-grey tail tip

Rockfall: dusty brown tom

Eaglepelt: a dark brown tabby tom

Streamfur: a silver tabby she cat

Blossomfur: a tortoiseshell she cat

Squirrelnose: a ginger tom with a slightly bushy tail

Flarestorm: a dark ginger tom

Buzzardwing: brown mottled tabby tom

**A/N**

**Lemme explain the whole confusion with Brindleleaf and Daisystripe. See, the father of their kits is not supposed to be the father, so they lied of who it is. The "father" of Daisystripe's kits died in the skirmish agaisnt WindClan. And Buzzardwing died of greencough, so it's simple for Brindleleaf to lie, mostly because he looked like Pinewhisker. So the " " are used to show the fake father. (PS: Tell me if I missed any cat)**


	23. Chapter 19: Threats

**A/N**

**Pix: I feel like I'm losing my writing touch… What do you guys think, please be honest.**

**Hawkpool, Willowleap, Shypaw, Brindleleaf: YES!**

**Pix: O_O"**

**Pix: Anyways, I realize I haven't described the place where they gather, so I'll do that. Also, WARNING: Semi-mature content in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

As Thornsnag waded through the marshy area that led to the moor-like island where the clans gathered, he couldn't help but wonder how his family was. _Mintflower, and Brackenfang and Heatherkit and Moonkit… _Leaping across the tall stones, acting as a path to the island, Thornsnag still got shivers as he looked at the churning, murky water below. _My first Gathering as a RiverClan cat… Oakstar must trust me…_

"Hey, don't run so fast!" Hawkpool panted as she balanced on the same rock as Thornsnag. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm sort of nervous." Thornsnag admitted, jumping to the next stone and onto the island with Hawkpool.

"I'm gonna go find my brother, if he's here." Thornsnag meowed, waving his tail goodbye to Hawkpool. Thornsnag scanned the area, overjoyed when he spotted the lithe grey shape of his sister. "Mintflower!" He shouted running up to her and the other medicine cat friends.

"T-Thornsnag!" Mintflower smiled, her eyes misty. "I haven't seen you in moons!" Mintflower shuffled her pale brown paws happily.

"Is Brackenfang here?" Thornsnag asked, glancing around. Mintflower shook her head. "No, sorry. He stayed home with Heatherkit, Moonkit, Eaglekit and Huntkit." Thornsnag cocked his head. "Who's Huntkit?" The chocolate tom wondered aloud.

"Oh, he's a former kittypet that joined us with Shypaw, Scarface's new apprentice. The two are very close, and look alike too. Huntkit's about their age, but what's odd is that he didn't seem to have a mother. About one moon old and eating fresh-kill. With Shypaw's help, of course, but it still bothers me…" Mintflower trailed off in her own thoughts, mildly intriguing Thornsnag.

_Shypaw looks like her kit-friend? Seems she might be hiding something…_

Taking a seat by Ryeclaw, a WindClan friend of his and examined the island. A cluster of apprentices sat together, bragging to one another. A silver and grey she cat matching Shypaw's description was deep in story with two WindClan apprentices and Mistpaw. "Back when I was a rogue, before I became a kittypet, a dog invaded my territory. It killed good prey and cats began to flee. So I…" Shypaw stopped when she heard Sunstar call for silence.

Fallenstar cast a rageful look at Sunstar, but began her report. "ShadowClan is fine, however we lost Rockfall two sunrises ago, and we have a new queen, Daisystripe. She's here tonight, and carries Rockfall's kittens." Fallenstar nodded for Smokestar to begin, but before the dusky tom could speak, Mouseclaw rose to his paws, his yellow eyes blazing like the sun on a Green-leaf day. _Mouseclaw, old friend, what're you doing? _Thornsnag wondered.

"Daisystripe's kits are _not_ Rockfall's!" Mouseclaw spat, glaring at Daisystripe. "They're Squirrelnose's, my brother's! And they belong with ThunderClan!" Mouseclaw raised his chin to Fallenstar, baring his teeth.

Gasps of surprise and yowls of anger made the leaders' attempts to make them quiet seem like nothing. "SILENCE!" Oakstar boomed, as eerie silence crashed upon them.

"There… Now, Smokestar, go on." Oakstar meowed, staring at his clan with disappointment. The dusky tom dipped his head slightly. "Thank you. Fallenstar," Smokestar addressed, "we lost Squirrelnose last Leaf-bare. We deserve the kits!"

Fallenstar scoffed. "Like we'd just _give_ them to you! ShadowClan will fight for Daisystripe's litter!" Smokestar narrowed his dark eyes viciously.

"We will fight also, for a fallen clanmate and a mourning brother!"

"Then it is settled." Fallenstar growled lowly. "We'll battle for the kits. Three sunrises after they are born."

Smokestar gave a half-nod. "Agreed." Smokestar then turned to Sunstar. The WindClan leader stepped forward. "We lost Eaglepelt, Blossomfur and Streamfur to a unnecessary cause. Barkflower is caring for Streamfur's parentless kits now." Sunstar huffed with a sideways glare at Fallenstar.

Oakstar wrapped his tail over his white paws, his yellow-orange eyes seemed exhausted. **(I don't remember if I ever mentioned his eye color…)**

"The river is plentiful, and we have three members to RiverClan. Willowleap, Snowkit, and Runningkit." Oakstar stood up, ready to leave, but Fallenstar lashed her tail.

"Willowleap's been kidnapped! RiverClan stole her, and her kits! Even forced her to rename them!" Fallenstar sounded appalled.

"She came to us because she lost one of her sons! She renamed them because you, Fallenstar, make your queens name their kits what _you_ want! Like how Shreddedpelt had to name her son Fangpaw! And there's another thing! When you became leader, you renamed some of the warriors in your clan! Willowleap didn't approve of it!" Oakstar hissed, digging his claws in the branch he stood on.

"W-w-what? N-no! How dare you-" Fallenstar was cut off by Maggotheart, who stood up, his tail bristling and lashing.

"Is that why you changed my name? So our clan would seem strong? That's not right, this makes us seem desparate. Now, all thanks to your stupidity, the love of my life has left me." Maggotheart growled, his eyes misty with tears.

Fallenstar looked taken aback, but her anger quickly returned. "Keep in mind, _Maggot_heart, that _I _am your leader."

Maggotheart refused to listen. "No, it's not stupidity… It's cowardice! Your cowardice has cost us many good warriors! Such as my brother and sister! Rockfall and Aspenberry didn't deserve to die! Your ridiculous ambush on WindClan cost us Rockfall! And many moons ago, you let Aspenberry and her kits die of greencough to save Stagstrike! Not that I'm saying he's not important, but you baby the deputy! Aspenberry, Poppykit and Flintkit could've had a brilliant future; Aspenberry even refused to let you name her kits, her death and her kits' deaths are on your paws!" Maggotheart ranted.

A wisp of a black cloud blotted out the moon. A crazed smile formed its way on Fallenstar's muzzle. "Ha… AAHAHAHA!" Fallenstar eyes were huge and round, staring manically at Maggotheart. "See? StarClan doesn't approve of your trash talking! They don't like you, they don't like you…" Fallenstar sang, bouncing on her branch.

The three tom leaders stared at Fallenstar, Smokestar looking the most worried. Maggotheart looked a little wary, but he continued. "No. I believe that they realize they chose the wrong leader." He finished.

"StarClan is angry!" Sunstar yowled, as the moon went pitch black at the end of Fallenstar's words. "This Gathering is over!" The golden tom growled, leaping off his branch. Smokestar quickly left, leading his clan away. Hawkpool looked heartbroken as Jaytalon padded away with his clan.

Just as Sunstar was leaving, Flameheart nervously trotted up to Hawkpool again. "I-I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly last moon. I was just afraid." Flameheart brushed his pale ginger tail on the dark grass shyly.

"Afraid that you're the father of Flowerpelt's litter?" Hawkpool finished for him, just as Thornsnag's fur brushed her side, making himself known. Flameheart looked ashamed. "I really didn't mean to… She's just a very alluring cat…" The WindClan tom lowered his ears.

"I need to go now. Please, tell me when her kits are born. I normally go solo hunting a little before dusk." Flameheart said, dashing to catch up with a silver she cat with cream stripes.

_Wait a moment… That's Frostpaw! I remember Mintflower saying she declined the path as a medicine cat… _Hawkpool realized, remembering the apprentice she rescued. **(Frostpaw was an OC my school friend asked me to put in, and she was going to be a very important character but she stopped giving me info so I couldn't include Frostpaw very much)**

"C'mon, Hawkpool. Oakstar has left already. We need to catch up." Thornsnag meowed, bringing his former apprentice back to reality. Merely nodding, Hawkpool followed him, nearly slipping on the wet stones.

"Hey, Thornsnag, Hawkpool! Where were you two?" Petalpaw called. Thornsnag opened his mouth to speak, but Hawkpool stopped him. "Oh, nothing! I just got caught in some of the reeds. Thornsnag helped me get free."

Petalpaw flashed her mentor a grin, bounding off behind her father. As they neared camp, screeches and yowls were heard. Panicking, Beechtail and Oakstar raced forward, locating the cries coming from Marigoldfur in the nursery with Honeysnow. Beechtail rushed without thinking, then was promptly shoved out by Honeysnow.

Willowleap stood with Snowkit and Runningkit. Snowkit seemed to have completely forgotten ShadowClan, going so far as playing warriors with Jaykit and Splashkit, pretending to battle evil ShadowClan cats. Runningkit mostly stayed quiet, practicing battle moves with help from Mistpaw, though he never mentioned ShadowClan, something told Hawkpool that the pale blue-grey tom hadn't forgotten like his brother.

A hiss and a yelp were heard from the nursery, which was soon found out to be Marigoldfur slashing Honeysnow's ear. Marigoldfur's shouts became muffled, obvious that Honeysnow was getting annoyed and had her mouth filled with moss.

Just as the sky was beginning to lighten up, mere pants were faintly heard. Marigoldfur kept about half the clan awake, mostly just Hawkpool and Thornsnag. Surprisingly, Hawkpool's younger siblings were very deep sleepers, mostly because they slept in the front of the warriors' den.

Tired and slightly annoyed, Beechtail entered the den to see his kits. Marigoldfur looked exhausted, yet ready to chomp the head off any cat. "What're their names?" Beechtail asked, looking at the dark brown tabby tom and a golden she kit with a ginger tail-tip.

Marigoldfur huffed angrily. "Like I care. If kits hurt this much, I wish I never had them." Beechtail looked very taken aback, but he just gritted his teeth and examined the two kits. "I think the tom should be Treekit." Beechtail glanced at Honeysnow.

A little stunned, Honeysnow tipped her head at the she kit. "Hmm, Morningkit, for the time she was born." Beechtail gave his kits a quick nuzzle before heading to the warriors' den. "She's a tiring cat…"

"Hawkpool, c'mon, Oakstar put us on a hunting patrol." Petalpaw chirped, prodding Hawkpool awake with a golden paw.

Hawkpool groaned and slowly stood up, stretching out each of her legs, then looked at Petalpaw. "Alright, let's go." Hawkpool meowed, blinking at the sunhigh light.

Thornsnag seemed to be out on a border patrol, as he wasn't in the den or on the patrol with them. "Hey, Hawkpool?" Petalpaw chided.

"Why does Thornsnag not know the territory? Is it because everyone says he's a ThunderClan cat?" Petalpaw asked, her round blue eyes staring at Hawkpool. "Yeah… I'm sure he's trying as hard as he can. He was my mentor before yours." Hawkpool explained gently.

"Oh, and Hawkpool? Shadepaw wants to talk with you when we get back. She didn't want to wake you, but then you were wanted on a patrol." Petalpaw meowed, suddenly flashing her paw in the river and a plump fish was soon flailing on the reedy ground. "Nice catch!" Hawkpool meowed, Petalpaw beaming happily.

"Thornsnag might not know the territory, but he's got a knack for fishing!" Petalpaw giggled, snatching her fish as Gorseheart led their patrol back to camp. Hawkpool grabbed her two fish she'd caught whilst talking with Petalpaw and followed the light tabby.

**(In ShadowClan, that night)**

Daisystripe was curled up nervously in her nest, alone with a guard outside the den, making sure she didn't escape. When they'd gotten back from the Gathering, Maggotheart was confined to the medicine till he submits to Fallenstar's rule. _This clan is so corrupted… _Shuffling inside the nursery made Daisystripe open her eyes.

"S-s-so-sorry! Just me." Thymetail stuttered nervously. "I came to check on your kits. All of Fallenstar's drama must have you ji-jitt-jittery."

"Thymetail… If you don't mind me asking, why do you stammer constantly?" Daisystripe asked as the tabby placed her silver paw on her side. Thymetail let out a shaky sigh. "It all star-started when I was an app-apprentice, training to b-be a wa-warrior…"

**(Flashback of Thymetail)**

Thymepaw darted about her mentor's paws, eager to be on her first dawn patrol. She'd been an apprentice for about a moon now, still excited for everything. "Kestrelmask! Can I set the mark, can I, can I?" Thymepaw pleaded, blinking her huge, pretty green eyes at the ginger tabby. He merely sighed and nodded.

Just as Thymepaw approached the border, a WindClan apprentice stopped her. "Marshystripe! ShadowClan crossed the border!" A grey and brown tabby hollered, unsheathing her claws.

"Good sense of smell, Fernpaw. You'll the best warrior yet. Now, what do we do to intruders?" A dark tabby tom- Marshystripe- asked Fernpaw. "We hurt them." Fernpaw growled, leaping on Thymepaw.

"Hey! Hey!" Thymepaw heard Kestrelmask growl, ripping Fernpaw off his apprentice. Thymepaw stood up, wincing at the stinging on her nose, ear, and leg. "She crossed the border!" Marshystripe yowled, his neck fur rising.

Just behind Marshystripe, a young, muscular golden tom nodded. "As much as I don't like saying it, Marshystripe is correct. Your apprentice did enter our territory." Marshystripe hissed at his clanmate.

"I don't need your help fighting battles, Sunstorm! Even if you _are_ the deputy." Marshystripe rolled his eyes. Three of Thymepaw's clanmates stood behind her, ready to fight.

"If it's a battle you want, then you've got one!" Kestrelmask howled, leading the patrol to clash with the WindClan patrol.

In an instant, Fernpaw was beating Thymepaw, a cruel grin on her face. Thymepaw had managed to get Fernpaw in a sloppy pin-down, but the WindClan cat was better. Fernpaw used her back claws, slicing the soft flesh of Thymepaw's underbelly, The ShadowClan she cat felt cold pain hit her, yowling, she sprang off Thymepaw.

Fernpaw blocked Thymepaw from fleeing, slapping her unsheathed forepaw down Thymepaw's face, her sick smile growing with each pained cry Thymepaw shrieked. Thymepaw turned and ran, trying to zigzag away, but once again, Fernpaw was smarter.

The grey and brown she cat chomped down on Thymepaw's tail, dragging her back. With her long claws free, Fernpaw raked them down Thymepaw's back and kicking and hind legs, taking great pleasure in sinking her claws deep.

Locating Fernpaw, Thymepaw used a back paw to slash the she cat's face, stunning her long enough to let Thymepaw stand up. Eyes narrowed with rage, Fernpaw snarled and pinned Thymepaw down, her foreclaws digging in the tabby's shoulders.

Thymepaw used her hind legs, raking Fernpaw's underbelly and using her back paws to throw the grey and brown she cat off, the frightened ShadowClan cat ran.

Without even looking, Thymepaw ran as far and a fast as she could. Slowing to a trot, Thymepaw found herself on the outskirts of the Two-leg place. Relieved to be away from Fernpaw, she sat down on the rough ground, licking her wounds.

The pattering sound of pawsteps made Thymepaw look up from grooming her wounded belly. A large, smoky grey tom with a missing ear and plenty scars stared at Thymepaw, an unreadable look in his dark amber eyes.

"Hey, darlin'. What's a pretty lil' she cat like you doin' out here all by your lonesome?" He drawled in a soft, southern-like tune. Thymepaw gave a stomach a final lick and stood up. "I, well, ran from a fight…" Thymepaw hung her head, ashamed.

The loner eyes seemed to soften as he circled behind her. "Well…" He meowed, "sadly, this one you won't escape…" He growled, grabbing Thymepaw's scruff with his jagged teeth and struggling on top the young, squirming she cat and deliberately bruising and clawing her with his hind paws.

…

The rogue leapt off Thymepaw as she kicked him off as he yowled a greedy, lust-filled cryl of pleasure. Dashing off before he could catch her once more, Thymepaw sniffed her back to her territory.

Thymepaw let herself fall on the short grass, picking up a pine needle with her paw, trying to get her mind off the hot, burning feeling in her stomach. Unable to bear it, Thymepaw sat up, grooming her belly fur. She knew it wouldn't help, but it was worth a try, right?

"Thymepaw?" Came a soft, and soothingly familiar voice. "Thymepaw?!" It said, bounding through a bush as Thymepaw realized the voice as her best friend, Aspenpaw. "Thymepaw, where did you go in the battle? You had everyone worried, even Fernpaw looked a little frightened!" Aspenpaw exclaimed as Thymepaw hurriedly stood up, tucking her tail down. The light grey tabby lifted her muzzle a little, catching the scent of Thymepaw and her blue gaze softened

"Thymepaw… I-I'm so sorry…" Aspenpaw whispered, slowly approached Thymepaw. The brown tabby slumped down, her beautiful green eyes tearing up. "A-Asp-Aspenpaw, h-he-" Her friend hushed her gently, meowing, "I know, I can scent his awful stench all over you. You need to see Hazelwind."

Thymepaw stood up, leaning on Aspenpaw's shoulder carefully. As they trudged into camp, Thymepaw kept her head low, her heart thumping so loudly it echoed in her ears.

"Hazelwind?" Aspenpaw called, as the dark grey mottled she cat hobbled to the edge of her den. Hazelwind was forced to become a medicine cat, because she'd completely lost her tail, courtesy to a fox.

"Yes, Aspenpaw, what's-" Hazelwind paused, noticing Thymepaw shaking in her fur, and with scenting her, Hazelwind welcomed the two in her den.

"Thymepaw, what in StarClan happened to you?" Hazelwind exclaimed, licking marigold onto her scratches and bites.

"I-I-I was in t-th-the battle, a-and I-I fled. A-a tom i-i-in the T-tw-two-leg place and h-he h-hu-hurt me… I-I guess y-you c-can figu-figure out the r-rest…" Thymepaw stammered, tucking her tail once more.

Hazelwind nodded, finishing placing the binding on her deepest wounds. "Stay in here for about a quarter-moon. I'll be able to tell if the nursery will have a new queen, or not." Thymepaw shivered, tapping her tail on the ground. "It st-still burns…" Thymepaw complained, writhing a little in her feather-lined nest. Hazelwind tipped her head sympathetically. "Oh, right… You know, you're not the first she cat to have this happen. I'll tell you the story some other time… Lemme do something about that stinging."

Hazelwind disappeared farther into the den, eventually appearing with a large, leafy plant with tiny white flowers. Hazelwind began to chew to leaves, extracting the juice and given to Thymepaw.

"It should help with your stomach." The dark grey she cat meowed, padding out of her den.

…

**(End of Flashback)**

"Wow, Thymetail… I'm so sorry, I assume you decided to follow Hazelwind's pawsteps because she helped you." Daisystripe meowed softly, resting her tail on Thymetail's shoulder. The tabby jumped a little, but she smiled sweetly at Daisystripe.

"I-it's okay." Thymetail meowed, "I j-just hope th-the clans don't fi-fight over y-your kits."

Daisystripe only nodded, and upon gazing at her very swollen belly, she figured that a battle was dangling over their heads.

**(That morning, a little after dawn)**

Surprised murmurs stirred Hawkpool from her nest. Nudging Thornsnag awake, the two cats peeking out from the den, alarmed to spot Fallenstar, Stagstrike, two of her warriors, and the nervous Thymetail. Oakstar stood with Beechtail, Rowanstorm, Gorseheart and Honeysnow.

"Fallenstar, speak.. Why're you here?" Oakstar demanded. Fallenstar shuffled her limp paw lazily on the reeds. "You stole one of our queens." Fallenstar meowed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Lashing his tail a single time, Oakstar replied with a snarl, "you killed one of WindClan's queens; Willowleap came to us willingly." Oakstar growled.

Thornyflower, a young mottled she cat, stepped forward. "Look, we came here to negotiate. Just give us Willowleap, Cragkit and Icekit." Thornyflower huffed, twitching her good ear.

"Thornyflower, they're Snowkit and Runningkit now." Came a voice on the other side of camp. They turned, coming face to face with Willowleap. "Willowleap! Come home!" Crowblaze, a sleek black tom, begged.

Willowleap bore her teeth at her former clan. "No. I will say the same thing I said to Oakstar. I don't feel safe in ShadowClan. Shove off, Fallenstar. RiverClan is my clan now."

Fallenstar's tail bushed up in rage, but she forced herself to stay calm. "Oh, but dearie, what about your sweet, beloved Maggotheart?"

Willowleap took a step back, her head hung low. Fallenstar raised her chin, as if she was satisfied with Willowleap's reaction. "I do love Maggotheart, but I chose to live here. I don't want you slowly destroying ShadowClan with your bloodlust. I don't want my kits dying for an unworthy cause, or any cause for that. You let good warriors die, because of your cruelty." Willowleap growled, though her voice was steady.

"Fine! ShadowClan doesn't need a wimp like you, anyways! I can take over the clans with just the power of the night!" Fallenstar howled, snapping her teeth in the air and stalking off with her clan, however, Thymetail stayed behind.

Looking back, Fallenstar realized the tabby wasn't following. "Thymetail! Hop to it!" The leader barked sharply.

"N-no. I need to speak with Honeysnow. It's medicine cat business." Thymetail insisted, standing next to the golden she cat. Fallenstar growled softly but she knew better than to question her medicine cat.

Thymetail nodded to herself, following Honeysnow's den.

"H-Ho-Honeysnow, these d-dreams. I c-can feel t-terror creeping u-under the fur o-of everyone. D-do you k-know what it m-me-means?" Thymetail's voice shook as she met her beautiful green eyes with Honeysnow's blue ones.

The RiverClan cat shook her head sadly. "So you get them too?"

Thymetail nodded frantically. "Y-yes! Ever si-since Mint-Mintflower got h-her full n-name." Honeysnow nodded thoughtfully. "I agree, you're right Thymetail… We have to be prepared… Here, take some marigold with you; I know it doesn't grow well in your territory." Thymetail dipped her head gratefully.

Trotting back to her own territory, Thymetail found herself reciting the prophecy she'd been given by Hazelwind. _The maker of shadows with silent, dark paws, reaches over the clans, extending its claws. The darkness of night, the horrors of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fear beyond sight. It lays in the clan, the clan's own betrayer, cats shall be dead, because of this slayer. The nighttime's queen, the silent ones scream._

Thymetail sighed to herself. "I know more to this upcoming bloodshed than I should." _I get too nervous around others, all because I was a coward and fled. Maybe then I could've kept them… My precious babies…_

Shaking her head, Thymetail raised her muzzle to the stars. _Oh, StarClan, grant me two things, I beg you. Please, somehow, show me my children are fine, and… Don't let any cats die, this is all my fault…_

**A/N**

**Pix: OOOOHHHHH! Thymetail, what did you do?**

**Thymetail: *HMF* I-i-it's none o-of your b-busi-business!**

**Pix: Welp, we'll see in the next chapter**

**Hawkpool: HOW COME I WASN'T THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Pix: BECAUSE, YOU'RE A BIG, FAT ATTENTION HOG!**


	24. Chapter 20: This is all my fault

**A/N**

**Pix: -_- The obvious rule for me posting chapters is i need 3-4 reviews to make a new chapter, so I'm making an exception for this one time and one time only. **

**Thymetail: I'll be telling my story in this chapter, just for you all… **

**Hawkpool: And you may see why I was so sad when Jaytalon left… **

As Thymetail entered the back of her den, she sighed softly as she sat in the dim, moonlight. Quiet nights where the only sound Thymetail could hear where the crickets and owls made the jittery she cat calm and serene.

Thymetail stretched out her back, and upon settling down in her cool nest, she felt old memories flooding back to her.

…

**(Flashback of Thymetail…) **

"Thymepaw, how would you like to hear that story now?" Hazelwind meowed, placing the chamomile at the young queen's paws. A moon ago, Thymepaw had become a queen, joining Sweetfern, an older queen, Yarrowheart, Sweetfern's daughter, and the deputy, Fallensnow.

"Yes, please Hazelwind…" Thymepaw sighed, upset that she was a queen and hadn't even finished her apprenticeship.

The mottled she cat sat next to Thymepaw and Yarrowheart. Yarrowheart was a cream tabby with a white tail tip with a very plump belly. Her kits, which were Darkheart's a young dark grey tom with joyous blue eyes.

Sweetfern's kits belonged to Foggysoul, a senior, silvery tom; however, no cat knew the father of Fallensnow's soon-to-bes, but everyone suspected it was Nettleclaw, a close tom friend of hers.

Hazelwind tucked her paws under her chest and began her story, with Yarrowheart and Thymepaw intent on listening. "You remember Leopardstep, the tabby elder who passed last Leaf-bare." The two queens nodded. Hazelwind continued, "well, when she was a young apprentice, she was solo hunting, and a ThunderClan warrior made her a queen when she was merely an apprentice. She gave birth, but all her kits died in Leaf-bare, and she never loved, and she refused to birth again." Hazelwind explained, but Thymepaw merely looked curious.

"Do-does that mean that m-my kits sh-shall perish?" Thymepaw asked, brushing her thin tail over her slightly swollen stomach.

Hazelwind shook her head. "Not if you don't want them to. I will have the clan care for you as much as possible."

…

**(Two moons later)**

Thymepaw wailed in agony, as Hazelwind hushed the light tabby softly. Thymepaw's friend, Aspenpaw- now Aspenberry- was inside the den, trying to soothe her friend.

"Thymepaw, Thymepaw, it's okay." Aspenberry insisted, but Thymepaw could sense her friend's fear. "Here's one!" Hazelwind exclaimed, grooming the first one's chest to have it breathe. With a loud mew, it found Thymepaw's belly and suckled greedily.

After a two pawfuls of chervil and a few burnet leaves, four healthy kittens rested at Thymepaw's stomach. Two things broke Thymepaw's fragile heart upon seeing her darlings. _They'll never have a father to come visit them, or encourage them… Before all this happened, whenever I dreamed of this, this is not how I saw it… And, they all look like that greedy loner… Except this one tom… _

Thymepaw realized, setting her green eyes upon a light brown tabby tom with beautiful chocolate markings. _Oh, poor thing… He's the runt._ Thymepaw thought staring at his larger littermates.

_Let's take a closer look… _Thymepaw turned to her firstborn; a dark grey she kit with thick fur. _Hmmm, perhaps she'll be Echokit… I'll wait._

Next was an exact replica of the rogue, except he had dark silver tail. _Maybe… Um, Shadekit?… _Thymepaw then took notice of an ashy grey she kit with a silver ringed tail and light brown paws. _I-I'm not sure… I don't think-_ Thymepaw stopped as she remembered the runt. "Hang on little guy, I know just what to name you; I think Acornkit fits perfectly."

Acornkit let out a soft purr as he nuzzled his way under Thymepaw's silver foot, and fell asleep. "I love you all, even if your existence meant a little suffering, you mean the world to me." Thymepaw sighed, curling her tail around her four kits.

**(Three sunrises later…) **

Thymepaw sat outside, her head hung low at Yarrowheart's dead body. The poor queen had kitted wrong, and she'd lost too much blood. Her kits had died too, except for one, a she kit with a similar look to her mother. Darkheart refused the she kit, growling that it'd killed his love.

Aspenberry named the she kit, Daisykit. Thymepaw and Sweetfern took turns nursing Daisykit, but Thymepaw's kits were too greedy to let Daisykit have much milk.

Then, when Redstar had let a tom-rogue into the clan for a quarter-moon, Thymepaw flipped. Okay, sure it wasn't the tom who'd forced her to bear kits, but he kept eyeing Thymepaw and her babies.

One day, four sunrises since he'd arrived, he approached Thymepaw. "Um, hello. My name is Spark and I-" The ginger and white tom was cut short by Thymepaw, placing a claw in his nose.

"Let me st-stop you there, mister. I don't know wh-why you're here, or why you ke-keep looking at m-me, but I-" This time, it was Thymepaw who was cut off. "Let _me_ stop you there, young queen." Spark sighed, sitting down.

With a huff, Thymepaw copied him, but she was ready to spring at any given moment. Spark looked away shyly, as if unsure of what to say. With a deep breath, he stared at Thymepaw with his beautiful violet eyes.

"Here's the deal; your kits look a _ton_ like my brother from another mother. He's grey, big, scary with a lot of scars and an irresistible southern tune." Thymepaw's eyes widened in fear and her fur stood up instantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there! I'm nothing like that!" Spark yowled, taking a step back.

Thymepaw forced her fur to stay flat, but her heart was beating so quickly she felt her blood pulsing, and her head was reeling with unpleasant flashbacks. "Then why d-do you keep star-staring at me, not m-my kits? Sure, you look at th-them too, but you prac-practically bore your eyes in-into me!" Thymepaw growled.

"Because I love you!" Spark hissed, a little too loudly, drawing attention to him, with his bushed up tail and wide, pale purple eyes. Eerie silence was hit with his words, but chatter soon resumed.

Spark gulped, embarrassed that the words escaped him. "Walk with me; Let me explain better…" Spark insisted, his eyes begging her. Thymepaw gave in, eventually following him to the Soft Sands, a dimly lit area because of the overlapping tree branches, with a sandy like floor that gave a cushioning feeling if you were knocked down during apprentice training.

"T-talk. Now." Thymepaw ordered as Spark sat down warily. The ginger tom held a white-toed paw in the air, waving it about nervously. "When I first came to camp, and Redstar let me stay, I saw you, watching me with rage. Even with the hate clear as the sky in your eyes, they were the most amazing eyes I'd ever seen. You fur shone brilliantly in the sunlight, your smile is the prettiest thing in the whole clans, and beyond; so, Thymepaw, _that_ is why I love you. Because I loathe my brother for mating you, when really, you're too beautiful for cruelty like that.." Spark explained, obviously not done.

"My brother did the unspeakable. A experience like that should be when the she cat is ready, not when a male demands it of her." Spark breathed, his violet eyes glistening, when suddenly, Thymepaw didn't feel threatened, or jittery.

"S-Spark, I don't know what to say…" Thymepaw took a deep breath. "Except, that I love you too. You've showed kindness, even when I've been mean, and for that, I thank you. But, Spark, I have one favor I need of you…"

**(Around midnight…) **

"My kits!" Thymepaw wailed, "my kits are gone!" Cats stirred, worried murmuring blowing across the camp. Aspenberry seemed to have flown inside the den, examining the tear in the nursery walls.

"That flea-bag, fox-hearted, frog-brain!" Aspenberry hissed, picking up the scent of Spark, who'd obviously taken her kits. "Let's get him!" She snarled.

Staring at the rip in the wall, Thymepaw sighed. _I made Spark take you, don't hate me, my children. He can name you whatever he likes, except, my sweet, Acornkit… But I'll never forget you,, my love… _

**(Many, many moons later)**

"I-I'm off to get he-herbs!" Thymetail called to Fallenstar, as she left camp. _Hmm, something is odd with the clans… Oakblaze reports his kits were stolen, while Smokestar- the new ThunderClan leader- announces _his _kits birth… This doesn't seem right. I remember Sandfern announcing four kits, but only three were taken… _

A sweet scent bathed Thymetail's tongue as she looked up, spotting a thriving patch of catmint, she began to carefully bite the stems.

"Well, hello there." A voice said. Thymetail spun around, jaws full with catmint. "Stocking up for winter?" it said, as the bushes shivered and a small, grey and gold striped tom appeared. "Hm, no. Your clans call it Leaf-bare." He muttered.

Thymetail cocked her head. _He's sure an odd one… _"W-what do y-you want?" The small, young tom's eyes grew huge. "Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Hornet, a plant-mixer; or in your case, a medicine cat." Hornet gave the catmint a subtle sniff.

"I have a proposition." Hornet said smoothly, tapping his tail on the ground, as Thymetail perked her ears high.

"I can merge your clan with mine. My cats go by the name of the NightWalkers. We only walk upon the darkness, but we are the very prowlers of the night. Together, we can overthrow the clans and ShadowClan will get the respect they deserve." Hornet growled.

Thymetail looked at Hornet, a growing feeling in her heart that he was not to be trusted, but she found his soft, lulling voice gentle, as if he meant no harm.

"H-have you be-been spying o-on me?" Thymetail accused, narrowing her eyes carefully. Hornet looked appalled. "No, no. I prefer the words, 'intelligent observance'." Hornet meowed, beginning to circle the medicine cat. Thymetail lashed her tail furiously.

"Oh, Thymetail. I see how you envy the queens. How the kittens frolic and play-fight. You close your eyes and sigh, wishing you had kits. I know how you hate the other clans for mocking your stutter. I can help you, I can help ShadowClan." Hornet pleaded, holding out a paw.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out evenly, Thymepaw held his paw with her silver one. "Deal."

**(End of Flashback)**

Thymetail woke with a start, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. Thymetail held her silver foot in the moonlight of her den and shook it. She couldn't believe she let herself get near such evil, let alone touch it. _Oh, StarClan, please forgive me for starting this war. _

**(Late that night; RiverClan) **

Sighing, Hawkpool stood up from her nest. She shook the cattail fuzz from her fur and tip-toed around the other warriors. Hawkpool felt her heart stop as she saw Thornsnag twitch. The chocolate tom rolled onto his back, muttering fearfully and shivering as if he was in a cold storm. He let out a soft shriek and rolled back onto his belly as he dug his claws into the ground and tears fell from his cheeks. Hawkpool swore she heard her heart crack again, as she remembered the painful rejection she gave him on that rainy night.

_I'd better go before he wakes up. Oakstar will kill me if he finds out where I'm going… _Hawkpool dashed silently out of camp, crawling through the reeds. Once she was out of camp, Hawkpool felt free as she ran through the short grasses and tall reeds.

Hawkpool tripped over a tree root as she ran, cursing herself for her clumsiness, but as she tumbled down the slope, when she landed, it felt soft, and cushioned.

"The Mossy Hollow!" Hawkpool realized, thanking StarClan for her stroke of luck. Hawkpool stood up, leaping atop one of the moss covered rocks. Hawkpool pictured herself standing on the GreatLedge, calling her noble clan together. She saw Honeysnow with an apprentice, who she recognized as Morningkit.

Hawkpool looked around for her deputy and her heart soared when she saw Thornsnag sitting on the little space of rock jutting out, just for deputies. _When I'm leader, everything will be perfect… _

Hawkpool cut her own thoughts short as she remembered what she snuck out of camp for. Hawkpool slammed her paws on the ground, feeling as if she could fly when she met eyes with the tom waiting on his side of the border.

Jaytalon purred as Hawkpool splashed across the river to rub noses with him. "I wasn't sure you'd come," Hawkpool breathed as Jaytalon tackled her lovingly. Jaytalon pushed his muzzle in her ear, "I wouldn't miss this for the fattest mouse in the forest." He panted, Hawkpool could smell the thrush in his breath, the breezy scent rolling off his tongue, as Hawkpool curled her slim tail with Jaytalon's large, white tail.

"I love you," Jaytalon murmured between licks on Hawkpool's neck. Hawkpool panted, her ears warm with delight, and in between pants she huffed, "I love you more."

**A/N**

**Pix: That nearly got a little carried away, glad I stopped there! ^3^'**

**Hawkpool: *groans in frustration* C'mon, Pix, you stop **_**there**_**?! Why not cut off my sentence or something?**

**Jaytalon: Yeah, I was just gettin' started *winks at Hawkpool* **

**Pix: Aaaaaaand that's all we have time for, see ya next time folks, join us next time on 'Stolen' where this will happen…**

**Preview… **

"ThunderClan, ATTACK!" Yowls Smokestar, his voice startles the battle-hungry ShadowClan warriors.

…

"It can't be, no, no, no!" Flowerpelt cries, beginning to sob hysterically into Puddlewhisker's side.

...

"You are a traitor to RiverClan, and a disgrace to StarClan. You're exiled forever, and any RiverClan cat who catches you on our territory has the right to attack. Leave!" Bellows Oakstar, yellow-orange eyes locked onto a cat in the back of the crowd.

...

"The day is near… I _will_ have my revenge on those stupid clans, with their stupid rules and stupid signs, as the stupid mothers pay no attention to their stupid kits…" Hisses a grey mottled she cat with ruffled fur, sharp orange-ish eyes and two dark grey, clover-like marks under each eye. She steps out of the stone cave and onto the pine needles that litter the ground beneath her paws.

She tugs at her purple collar, as the moonlight glints off the wolf teeth in her collar, as a white tom with a ginger mark on his forehead stands beside her.

"War is coming."

**End of preview… **

**Pix: Welp, that was dramatic, buh-bye now! (LOL how was the preview?) **

**~Pix and the overly loving love-doves**


	25. Chapter 21: Only for a night

**A/N**

**Pix: … AND ALL ALONG I BELIEVED I WOULD FIND YOU, TIME HAS BROUGHT YOU HEART TO ME I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR-**

**Hawkpool, Thornsnag, Jaytalon, Thymetail, Pinewhisker, Scarface: PIX! THE READERS CAME TO READ, NOT HEAR YOU SING! **

**Pix: Er, um… Awkward… Anyways, my ex-boyfriend and I have had a conversation and it turns out he only broke up with me because, 1. He wasn't sure I liked him, and, 2. We're both pretty young, he's a few months older than me, which makes us 12 and 13… So we've promised each other to wait until 9th or maybe 10th for us to be gf and bf! **

**Hawkpool: Yeah yeah, we're sooooo happy -_- now get a move on! **

"Daisystripe, it's okay, just breathe, and push!" Thymetail ordered, too busy to be her shivering self. With a scream, the first kit slithered its way out. Maggotheart, forced to help Thymetail with her duties, nipped the sac and led the little she kit to Daisystripe. The cream-and-black she cat smiled, thinking the pain was over, but sadly it was not.

Daisystripe lifted her head and wailed to the fading stars. She could see dawn light peeking through the den, realizing she'd been kitting since sundown. "Hush, hush, it's alright! I can see the second one now! Just keep your breath steady!" Thymetail demanded, as Daisystripe only gave a meek nod.

Kicking out a hind paw unintentionally in pain, the second kit slowly appeared. Once again, Maggotheart stroked the kit's fur and with a squealing meow, the tom kit suckled beside his sister.

Thymetail rubbed Daisystripe's side with a paw. "One more; that's it, one more and this is all over." Thymetail whispered into Daisystripe's ear as the queen gritted her teeth shut. Maggotheart had mysteriously left, much to Thymetail's dismay.

"Stop writhing! The kit's coming out the wrong way, I need you to be still!" Thymetail growled, "can you do do that?" Daisystripe blinked a 'yes'.

Maggotheart returned, a thick twig in his jaws. "Here." He dropped it. "Willowleap had one during her kitting; thought it might help." The cream tom sat back down, tucking his long legs under his chest.

Daisystripe wailed, teeth digging into the stick and claws into the floor. "It's alright!" Maggotheart tried to calm her down, "Ice- um, Runningkit came the wrong way. Willowleap found it easier to lift your tail higher." Maggotheart meowed urgently. Daisystripe did as she was told, and with a gasp, a last kit, another she kit, wriggled out, and was granted life from Maggotheart as the kit stumbled to her littermates.

"I wish Squirrelnose could see them…" Daisystripe sighed, earning odd looks from Maggotheart and Thymetail. "Sorry, I know it's against the code, but we've acted as one clan before, I don't understand why the code has to do this; but now I do. Because the clans will fight over the kits, causing war…"

"I'll go tell Fallenstar to prepare for a battle. She'll be anxious for the bloodshed…" Thymetail sighed, clearly aware that Fallenstar's leadership was spiraling out of control.

**(Meanwhile, in ThunderClan, a little before sunhigh) **

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shypaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Shyleaf. StarClan honors your dedication and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Smokestar bellowed, laying his muzzle on Shyleaf's head, as the silver and grey she cat lick his shoulder. The sunhigh light reflected in Shyleaf's amber eyes.

"Shyleaf! Shyleaf!" The clan chorused, the loudest being Scarface, Huntkit, and Blizzardkit.

"Yes, yes, however!" Smokestar began. "Heatherkit, Moonkit, Eaglekit. Come up here."

Huntkit looked simply angry, his amber eyes glaring at his adopted siblings with jealousy. "Heatherkit, Moonkit, Eaglekit, you've all reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward you shall be known as Heatherpaw. Your mentor will be Pinewhisker. Squirrelnose was your mentor, and I trust you'll pass his skills **(and his forbidden love-ism, lol)** to Heatherpaw." Smokestar meowed as Heatherpaw eagerly crashed into Pinewhisker. However, Pinewhisker had taken a step back, and gently met her nose.

"You shall be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Gingerroot. Gingerroot, your mentor was Hailfall, may you pass his skills to Moonpaw." The black and white she cat looked distracted as she touched noses with her new mentor, as her green eyes kept flitting to the medicine den.

"And lastly, you shall be called Eaglepaw. Your mentor shall be Jaytalon; your mentor was Cloudclaw, may you pass his talents to Eaglepaw." Jaytalon looked stunned to have been chosen, but he was overjoyed as Eaglepaw shyly met his pink nose to Jaytalon's nose.

"Heatherpaw, Moonpaw, Eaglepaw!" The clan shouted, as the tortoiseshell she cat puffed her white chest out. Moonpaw still looked regretful, and Eaglepaw seemed to be a little wary of their chants.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Jaytalon asked his new apprentice. Eaglepaw stared at the ground for a moment before replying, "I'd like to be able to recognize other clan's scent, see their borders, then practice battle moves."

Jaytalon was a little surprised by Eaglepaw's formality, but he nodded. "Very well, how about we go and get your sisters?"

Eaglepaw nodded his head eagerly. "Heatherpaw, Moonpaw! C'mon, let's go together!" He called, as Heatherpaw bounced up to him. "Moonpaw's such a bummer. She keeps dragging her paws and shaking her head! Talk about boring!" Heatherpaw groaned as Moonpaw appeared next to them.

"Hey you guys…" Moonpaw droned, her eyes hazed. Heatherpaw and Eaglepaw shrugged.

"C'mon, Moonpaw! Hop to it! Let's go, let's go!" Gingerroot meowed impatiently. Moonpaw dug her claws into the ground. This time, Jaytalon and Pinewhisker exchanged looks.

_Pinewhisker's sister is Hawkpool, so that must mean he's RiverClan too, and therefore Gingerroot is only Cardinalheart's mother. I wonder if her brother's ever regret staying here, when they could have gone with their sister… _Jaytalon thought, as he exited camp, with Eaglepaw walking calmly at his side, Heatherpaw annoying the heck out of Pinewhisker with her constant chatter, and Moonpaw growling under her breath about Gingerroot.

**(RiverClan; Shadepaw's POV) **

Shadepaw was glad to be back on duties, mostly because she felt highly uncomfortable with Shellwhisker in the medicine den. His furious amber eyes seemed to follow Willowleap everywhere.

Shadepaw had a sick feeling in her stomach, when she realized it wasn't Willowleap he was gazing at, but rather it was Runningkit, a little blue-grey tom kit with a white underbelly and paws.

Runningkit wasn't very playful, but he seemed more intent on observing the clan. He seemed to linger around the medicine den, eyeing Shellwhisker carefully, as if he knew something that he shouldn't.

_Oh, StarClan, please tell me that Shellwhisker isn't planning on _killing _Runningkit! _Shadepaw felt her belly do a flip.

Shadepaw dashed off, promptly sitting outside the nursery, aware that Shellwhisker wasn't allowed out of the medicine den under the watchful eyes of Honeysnow, but something, or rather someone, drew Honeysnow away.

"Flowerpelt's kits are coming, Honeysnow!" Puddlewhisker screeched, as the tortoiseshell stifled a whine of pain.

Quicker than lightning, Honeysnow was in the nursery and coaxing Flowerpelt. Getting shoved out of the den by Puddlewhisker, Shadepaw realized with a jolt that Shellwhisker was no where to be seen.

"That's it; there's the first one!" Shadepaw heard Honeysnow meow loudly, over the hisses from Flowerpelt.

_Oh, StarClan, what have I done? _Shadepaw thought. A flash of movement caught Shadepaw's eye, but she recognized the cat as Hawkpool, speeding out of camp like a monster was chasing her. _Is she in with Shellwhisker too?! _Shadepaw pushed the thought away. Hawkpool, Oakstar's daughter, wouldn't get caught up in a double murder.

_Triple if Shellwhisker kills Runningkit…! _Shadepaw cursed herself for such dark thoughts, but upon looking around, Shadepaw realized Runningkit was gone too. Snowkit didn't seen to notice as he was too busy playing with Treekit and Morningkit who'd opened their eyes a few sunrises ago.

_StarClan, don't you worry, I will right my wrong… _

Shadepaw picked up a moss-ball Runningkit had played with earlier and sniffed it. She recognized his scent, and found it leading out of camp from the dirtplace tunnel, Runningkit's scent entwined with Shellwhisker's. Panicking, Shadepaw followed the scent, picking up a third scent with them, sort of sour, yet sweet-smelling, but it trailed away from Runningkit and Shellwhisker.

Soft scuffling noises were heard from the Silver Tree, a tall oak tree with white-silver bark and a deep, hollowed out space just under the roots. The Silver Tree was the only tree standing from a fire before Oakstar was even born, but it's bark had whitened.

Shadepaw hunched low, perking her ears up to listen in on Shellwhisker.

"Tell me what you know, or you'll regret it!" Shadepaw heard Shellwhisker growl. She heard Runningkit sit down quietly.

"Nope. I have no need to reveal what I know. I'm not even sure you know what you're talking about and that I know what you know that you want to know what I know." Runningkit meowed plainly.

Shadepaw crawled forward a few pawsteps, just able to see Shellwhisker's puzzled face. "Wha-what?" Shellwhisker pale amber eyes glowed uncertainly.

Shadepaw chuckled to herself. _Runningkit is very clever, that much I know! _The blue-grey warrior bore his teeth. "Don't use your little tactics on me!"

Runningkit's dark eyes flickered briefly, but he maintained his straight face. "My little tactics, antics, implying that I am tactical, practical, with common sense and am not dense. In my defence, you're making this tense." Runningkit had humor shining in his green eyes.

Shellwhisker looked even more lost than before. He used a large paw and pinned down Runningkit, his claws unsheathed halfway onto his neck. "Tell me, what you know!" Shellwhisker screamed, his eyes wild with rage.

Runningkit squirmed under Shellwhisker's claws, but he merely succeeded in getting a nick on his throat. the pale blue-grey kit gasped softly. An insane grin formed it's way onto his muzzle.

Runningkit sighed. "I don't know anything; but I sure do now."

"No, he doesn't, but _I _know you killed Ashthroat and Cloudypool!"

**POV change; Hawkpool**

She'd spotted Shellwhisker leaving camp with Runningkit, so she decided it'd be a good idea to follow them, but she soon thought it best to circle around. As she got into view, she saw Shadepaw pinned down by Shellwhisker, fangs ready to tear her throat out. Hawkpool spotted Runningkit safe in the hollow area under the Silver Tree, watching with frightened eyes.

"NO!" Hawkpool snarled, bowling into Shellwhisker. "Don't you dare hurt her!" The young warrior began clawing his ears and slashing his underbelly.

Shadepaw took Runningkit in her jaws and fled to camp. Meanwhile, Hawkpool fought agaisnt Shellwhisker.

Shellwhisker made the first move, leaping high in the air to pin her down. Hawkpool kicked out her back legs to shove him away, but he twisted in mid-air and as he landed, had a clear shot of Hawkpool's soft belly. She shrieked, but she used her back claws to strike his nose.

Hawkpool slipped under him nimbly, then with all her paws, she pushed up upward, causing him to land on his back. She took this chance to grab his scruff and shake him till his teeth fell out, but Shellwhisker was stronger.

He flipped back onto his back, crushing Hawkpool below him. Having the wind knocked out of her, Shellwhisker leaned in for the killing bite, but Hawkpool managed to roll over a smidge, only getting bitten on her scruff, feeling blood well up and trickle down her shoulder.

Hawkpool stood up and shaky paws, breathing heavily. She looked around, but Shellwhisker was no where to be seen. Sudden weight on her back made Hawkpool collapse, as Shellwhisker dug his hind claws into her lower back, easily drawing blood.

He bit at Hawkpool's ear tips, tearing one tip clean off. Hawkpool screeched, praying to StarClan that someone would hear her.

Just as Shellwhisker positioned his paws to snap Hawkpool's neck, she felt his paws suddenly disappear. After a few heartbeats of coming to her senses, she very slowly stood up.

A warm breeze blew across the clearing, gently ruffling her savior's thick, chocolate pelt. His blue-green eyes shone pridefully, as he puffed out his broad, white chest.

"Thornsnag!" Hawkpool cried, limping over to him and burying her muzzle in the corner between his shoulder and neck. "Thank you!"

"I'm just glad I got here in time." He flicked his tail to an unconscious Shellwhisker.

"Here, lean on me and we'll be back at camp." Thornsnag meowed softly, laying his tail over Hawkpool's back and began dragging Shellwhisker back to camp.

"You are a traitor to RiverClan and a disgrace to StarClan. You're exiled forever, and any cat who catches you on RiverClan territory has the right to attack." Leave!" Oakstar bellowed, his yellow-orange eyes locked onto Shellwhisker.

The blue-grey mottled tom gave his chest an embarrassed lick. "Pebbletail," he turned to his son. "Come with me! We'll rule the clans one day!" Shellwhisker promised.

Pebbletail glowered at his father. "No. You killed mother, you're no father of mine!" He spat in disgust. Shellwhisker looked hurt; he glanced at Mistpaw but turned his head.

"Weaselclaw… C'mon, come with me!" Shellwhisker turned to the light brown tom.

Weaselclaw merely scoffed and turned his back, giving Shellwhisker a harsh tap on the nose with his tail. Shellwhisker spun around, desperate for anyone. He eventually turned to Mistpaw again.

"Mistpaw?" Shellwhisker's voice was a shrill whisper. Mistpaw puffed her fur out, looking about as large as her brother, and approached the traitor.

"Why should I go with you? You murdered my mother. Oh, right, _and_ you murdered my father too. That's right; I'm not your daughter. I'm Ashthroat's daughter. I'm your brother's kit. The former deputy, the one you envied so much you had to kill him! So, why would I go with the cat who killed my parents?!" Mistpaw snarled, lashing her tail dangerously back and forth.

Shellwhisker looked furious and surprised, but he dipped his head curtly and stalked out of the camp, stomping over the reeds with rage.

Hawkpool lay in the medicine den, getting carefully patched up by Honeysnow. "Ow!" Hawkpool winced at the poultice that Honeysnow licked onto her torn ear.

"Oh, hush. You're mostly okay." Honeysnow rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go see how Flowerpelt is? She should be waking up soon; she fell asleep after her three kits were born, didn't even look at them." Honeysnow let out a light laugh.

Wincing, Hawkpool stood up and limped to the nursery. Flowerpelt was still fast asleep, snoring softly. Puddlewhisker was at her side, a worried look in her eyes as she gazed down at the trio of kittens.

With a slight murmur, Flowerpelt began to stir. She yawned widely, and with a sleepy smile at Puddlewhisker, she rested her gaze upon her kits.

Almost instantly, Flowerpelt's sky blue eyes darkened with fear and horror. "It can't be, no, no, no!" Flowerpelt cried, beginning to sob hysterically into Puddlewhisker's side.

Moving her tail away from the kits and unblocking them from Hawkpool's eyes, she realized why Flowerpelt was so distraught.

A brown she kit, her fur tinged with ginger and white stripes was the first kit. The next was a dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tail, and lastly was a light brown she kit with a white flash on her chest and pale ginger flecks.

These kits were clearly Flameheart's.

**(Now, in ThunderClan…) **

The noon patrol had just returned, Mouseclaw looking the most evil-like. Cloudclaw reluctantly stalked into Smokestar's den, nosing his way through the lichen the hung over it.

The hollow rock where the deputy stood in was cool, and the air was damp. The stone walls trapped the cold air, nice for a late New-leaf day. "Smokestar?" Cloudclaw narrowed eyes, attempting to spot the dusky brown tom. "I bring news."

A shuffling noise told Cloudclaw that Smokestar had stood up. His leader's dark blue eyes glowed eerily. "Do tell." Smokestar meowed hoarsely, the scent of pigeon heavy in his breath.

Cloudclaw forced himself not to recoil at Smokestar's foul breath, as he sat down slowly. "As we were patrolling, we came across a ShadowClan patrol. Fangpaw let it slip that Daisystripe birthed the day before." Cloudclaw held his breath, awaiting his leader's response.

"We will attack at moonhigh." Smokestar growled plainly. Cloudclaw flexed his claws in surprise.

"B-but, Smokestar! We promised Fallenstar three sunrises! If we attack then, it'll only be two, and we'll be breaking our promise!" Cloudclaw protested, his silver eyes glinted in worry.

Suddenly, Cloudclaw was aware of Smokestar's hot breath on his nose, making his whiskers twitch uncomfortably. Smokestar's murky blue eyes were like tiny half-moons, and his teeth were showing slightly.

"Promises were made to be broken; are you questioning my decision?" Smokestar meowed throatily.

_Precisely! Your ideas are all brawn and no brain. Perhaps if you'd ever let me get a word in, we would not have had this problem in the first place! _Cloudclaw shook his head. "Of course not, Smokestar." The white tom growled silkily.

"Good…" Smokestar backed away from the annoyed deputy and sat down, spitting out a feather from his wood pigeon. With a angry lash of his thick tail, he left Smokestar to himself.

Realizing that Smokestar would not prepare his cats for the fight, Cloudclaw bunched his muscles upward and leaped onto the Tallrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Cloudclaw felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the beautiful Nightbreeze nose her way from the nursery, but the warm feelings was soon replaced by sharp jealously as he saw Brackenfang give Nightbreeze a loving lick on her forehead.

Cloudclaw sighed sadly. _I made my choice… I can't change it, and I won't destroy her joy… _Cloudclaw raised his chin as he noticed the whole clan awaiting his words.

"On my noon patrol, we discovered Daisystripe has kitted. According to Smokestar, we are to ambush them at moonhigh tonight. Snowwing, Nightbreeze, I want you to reinforce the nursery. Mouseclaw help them out." Cloudclaw scanned the clearing noticing Gingerroot, Jaytalon, and Pinewhisker sitting proudly with their apprentices.

"I want the apprentices to get extra battle training before moonhigh; they'll need all the experience they can get." Cloudclaw saw Tulipwood leaning on Mallowtail in slight fear, while Hailfall merely looked tired as always. "I want Flamefoot and Scarface guarding the elders; Shyleaf and Blackpelt, I want you to help guard camp."

Pride welled up in Cloudclaw as he noticed how the clan took to his orders. "Smokestar will announce the cats coming to the fight." Cloudclaw meowed gruffly as he tiredly jumped off the Tallrock.

Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, he scented his sister approach him. "Snowwing, what do you want?" Cloudclaw snapped, picking up a blackbird.

The queen snorted. "Wow, you're not nearly this bad-tempered. Who pulled your tail?" She grabbed a vole a took a small bite.

Cloudclaw furiously tore into his blackbird, spitting out the feathers ragefully. "Smokestar; he's so indecisive these days. He only cares for himself, not for the good of his clan. He doesn't even listen to me! Ever!"

Snowwing glanced at Blizzardkit and Mousekit. "Oh, is he really that bad?" Cloudclaw stared his sister for a heartbeat before meowing, "he growled at me because I was questioning his rather stupid choice."

Snowwing took another gulp of her vole. "Hm, guess I was wrong." Cloudclaw sighed, forcing another bite of his food down, ignoring the fact that it sat like a cold rock on his stomach. He glanced over at Nightbreeze, who was fondly sharing tongues with Brackenfang.

His sister followed his gaze, a sad look in her eyes when she turned back to her brother. "You really love her, don't you?"

Cloudclaw nodded, squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself from losing it. He let a sad, half purr, half growl in Nightbreeze direction and stood up, trudging over to his nest in the warriors' den.

"You'll find your special someone one day, Cloudclaw." Snowwing whispered, walking back to her kits as she swallowed the last of her vole.

**(Time skip to moonhigh) **

"Redbreeze, Leaftail, Cloudclaw, Jaytalon, Pinewhisker, Cardinalheart, Nightbreeze, Snowwing, Mouseclaw, Brackenfang, Heatherpaw, and Eaglepaw." Smokestar announced, his voice thick with hunger, not for food, but for blood.

The chosen cats set off, Flamefoot wishing his mate good luck. He was not chosen.

Cloudclaw trotted steadily beside his sister, who kept sending frightful glances back at camp. Her kits were left nearly unprotected. "Snowwing; concentrate, you'll be weak in the battle if you're head isn't on right." The deputy persuaded. Snowwing let out a frustrated "huff," but she said no more.

"Silence!" Smokestar demanded. The cats behind the leader halted abruptly, Heatherpaw crashing into her mother.

The cats in the front of the battle force peered over the leaves of a hazel bush. "Leaftail, Pinewhisker, Mouseclaw, I want you to storm the nursery. Capture Daisystripe's kits. Then we'll hide them." Cloudclaw began giving out orders.

"Once we have the kits, I want Snowwing to guard them." Cloudclaw cast a sideways glance at his sister. He wanted her out of harm's way. "As for attacking, I want the rest of you to not let anyone find Snowwing and the kits. Fallenstar and Stagstrike will be the hardest to take care of; I want Jaytalon to help me agaisnt them. Redbreeze, stay near Snowwing. You'll heal the hurt." Cloudclaw winked at his former apprentice.

Jaytalon swelled with pride, his blue eyes shimmering excitedly. Pinewhisker's lips were peeled back in a fierce snarl, and his claw digging into the spiky needles under his paws, ready to claim his former mentor's kits.

"ThunderClan, ATTACK!" Bellowed Smokestar, his voice startling the battle-hungry ShadowClan warriors. The dark pelted cats scurried from their nests, running about to try and form a defensive line, but the ThunderClanners were already ambushing them.

Instantly, Mouseclaw was haring towards the nursery, however, a large dark grey tom blocked Mouseclaw's path; he recognized him as Shadowedheart, formerly Darkheart.. Yellow eyes alit with rage, Mouseclaw yowled and tackled Shadowedheart head on.

Pinewhisker and Leaftail swarmed the nursery from the side, tearing it down, scaring the pelt off of Daisystripe. She stood up and hissed, but she was still week after kitting and easily was thrown aside by Pinewhisker.

Leaftail snatched up the kits with Pinewhisker's help and dashed up the ravine that ShadowClan's camp lay in the center of. Leaftail passed the three kits off to his mate, who then promptly scrambled up a tall birch tree, being the best climber, and sat high up on a thick branch.

Heatherpaw and Eaglepaw were struggling against a pale grey tom until Brackenfang came to their rescue. Heatherpaw looked annoyed, but Eaglepaw puffed his dark chest out, proud he defeated an enemy.

Jaytalon was sparring with Cloudclaw agaisnt Stagstrike has they'd planned, using the fact that he had only a nub for a tail as an advantage. Jaytalon sprung right into Stagstrike's side, unbalancing the dusky brown deputy.

Stagstrike stumbled over, but he was quickly back on his feet. Cloudclaw darted about, the ShadowClan deputy circling around, trying to get an aim on Cloudclaw. Shaking his head, Stagstrike leaped at Jaytalon.

Stagstrike outstretched his forepaws, a ferocious snarl plastered on his mouth. Just as he was about to land on Jaytalon, the blue-eyed tom dashed out of the way.

Stagstrike collided muzzle first to the hard ground, growling in pain. Cloudclaw pinned his shoulders down, and raked his claws down his back. Stagstrike whipped around, hissing, and limped quickly away.

Cloudclaw and his former apprentice exchanged triumphant looks and glanced around to see how they were faring.

Smokestar had Fallenstar pinned down, but she easily threw him off. Leaftail was easily battling a light brown mottled she cat with one missing ear.

_Hang on! T-that's the apprentice I fought when they attacked our camp! Ha, bet she hates that scar! _Jaytalon thought.

A shrill yowl from across the clearing made most fighting stop. A small tortoiseshell she cat lay motionless in the clearing. A black tom with a long tail stood over her, a scared look in his big amber eyes.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" He stammered, "she-she just collapsed! I-it wasn't my fault!" He protested as a tortoiseshell tom approached him threateningly.

"Heatherpaw? Heatherpaw! What did you do to her?!" Brackenfang

hissed, his green eyes ablaze Nightbreeze stared at the ShadowClan tom in disbelief and rage.

"She's breathing; but only just." Redbreeze rasped. She stomped over to the young black tom and thrust her greying muzzle in his face. "Watch where you draw your claws; warriors don't kill, but I'm not even sure you're that." Redbreeze growled.

The tom gulped and nodded. Even he respected the medicine cats. Fallenstar stalked up to Smokestar, her eyes full of hurt. "Very well, Smokestar. You may have one of the kits."

Smokestar growled in the back of his throat. "We want two. We know there's three!" Fallenstar circled around him threateningly.

"No. We will each claim one, and fight for the third." She hissed, stomping her twisted paw on the ground firmly.

Smokestar nodded curtly, his ears flat agaisnt his wide head. "Prepare your warriors, Fallenstar. We will be back at sunhigh for the third kit."

Smokestar flicked his tail towards Cloudclaw, who proceeded to claim a kit from his sister. Mouseclaw limped after his, wincing at a gash in his shoulder.

Snowwing skidded down the birch, the kits hanging loosely in her teeth. Mouseclaw instantly reached for the ginger tom kit with the slightly bushy tail. "This is our kit." He declared, firmly gripping his nephew in his jaws.

Daisystripe looked heartbroken that Mouseclaw chose that specific kit, but she then snatched up a rusty, ginger-grey she kit with a black paw. "Our kit." She growled, but her eyes told Cloudclaw that she just wanted all her kits.

"Very well; we will fight for the third." Fallenstar snarled, her eyes resting on a dark grey she kit with cream markings. The kit seemed to realize something, as it began squirming frantically in Snowwing's teeth.

Daisystripe grabbed the she kit quickly and placed her remaining two kittens on the ground. Her green eyes shot a glare so fierce at Mouseclaw, that if eyes could kill, he'd be dead.

As ThunderClan trotted away, Cloudclaw caught a final glimpse of the third kit stumbling to Thymetail, and the tabby gently picked her up.

"Hey! Watch out!" Called a voice. Cloudclaw looked around to see who it was, but an uprooted tree root caught under his paw and he painfully landing muzzle first on the ground. Sap and pine needles stuck to his perfect white fur, angering him as he struggled to pluck them out.

"I told you to watch out." Nightbreeze chuckled, swatting Cloudclaw on his nose playfully. Cloudclaw let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, well, um, it was the tree's fault." He twitched his whiskers, feeling heat crawling up to his face.

"Sure, okay." Nightbreeze rolled her eyes. "I'll help with that sticky mess when we get back to camp, I want to see how Eaglepaw is. Redbreeze went back with Heatherpaw."

Nightbreeze scurried away and up to the small, spotted tom. He ducked away as Nightbreeze went to smooth a bit of ruffled fur behind his ear. Eaglepaw huffed and sped his pace up, catching up with his mentor.

Nightbreeze swished her tail sadly and slowed to a trot next to Brackenfang, resting her head on his shoulder. Cloudclaw fought to stop jealousy from boiling over, he dug his claw into the bark of a maple tree furiously. Snowwing cast him a curious look, and padded over to him.

"Um, Cloudclaw, you do realize that's a maple tree, right?" Snowwing stifled a giggle as her brother attempted to yank his claw out, but couldn't.

"I do now." Cloudclaw hissed, finally pulling out one paw. Snowwing used her teeth to loosen the bark on the other paw, and Cloudclaw pulled it out. Thick, gooey sap hung from each of his forepaws, picking up pine needles and dirt as he walked. It felt gross and uncomfortable, and he was overjoyed when he saw ThunderClan territory.

Soon enough, he was sitting outside the nursery with Nightbreeze, pulling out the gunk from his once-perfect fur.

"You're lucky that the sap tastes a little sweet, or I just might not be doing this." Nightbreeze teased, as she flicked away a needle.

Cloudclaw purred. He licked the sap away from in between his paws and tossed the needles aside. "Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Cloudclaw turned his silver eyes to meet Nightbreeze's yellow eyes.

"Yeah, sure." She meowed, "but first, let's go wash your fur. Mintflower said to get some water to clean out the rest that got really deep." Cloudclaw stood up and meowed, "race you to the WindClan river!"

"Oh, you are _so _on!" Nightbreeze took off behind him, her paws light on the soft grass.

Cloudclaw skidded up a birch tree; he was just a good climber as his sister. He leaped from one branch to another, his long legs and sharp claw granted him quick and easy jumps.

He saw Nightbreeze haring below, her paws drumming on the earth, a wide smirk on her muzzle. Cloudclaw swung down from a low branch and gave Nightbreeze a gentle shove, unbalancing her.

"Hey!" Nightbreeze crowed, "that's cheating!" She was back on her paw in a heartbeat, but Cloudclaw was already at the border. Cloudclaw stuck his snow-white paw into the stream, purring as it washed away the itchy needles bits.

"Cloudclaw, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Nightbreeze chirped. The white tom gulped nervously, then he sighed.

"I just need to get the off my mind…" He felt his heart thundering in his chest, as they locked eyes. "I love you, Nightbreeze. I know you have a mate and kits, but I just can't help it…" Cloudclaw felt as if boulders had been moved from his shoulders, letting him be free.

But the look on Nightbreeze's face made them come crashing down again. "Cloudclaw…" The black she cat breathed. Cloudclaw held his breath. She licked his forehead tenderly, making the fur along his spine shiver.

"I loved you." She whispered, drawing away. Hurt reflected in Cloudclaw's silver eyes "But I can't. Not now, I have a family!"

The deputy nodded, a hollow, empty feeling inside. "That's all I ever wanted…" He drew his paw out of the river, flicking the water droplets away and trudged off slowly.

"Tomorrow, moonhigh, here." Nightbreeze's blazed into him with more feelings than he could've ever imagined, nearly knocking him off his paws, but before he could reply, she was gone.

**(Meanwhile, back at RiverClan; just after dawn…) **

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the GreatLedge for a clan meeting!" Oakstar's rumbling call stirred the clan from their slumbers, but Splashkit and Jaykit already appeared to be awake. Their fur was neatly groomed, but in her excitement, Splashkit ruined her smooth look.

Puddlewhisker dashed to fix it, but Oakstar meowed, "Splashkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Splashkit puffed out her black fur, her faint spots visible in the early sunlight.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkpool. I hope she passes down all she knows to you." Oakstar waited as his daughter jumped up to Splashpaw.

"Hawkpool, you are ready for your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Thornsnag and have shown yourself to be loyal and clever. You will be the mentor of Splashpaw and I trust you will pass down everything you know to her."

Hawkpool knelt down to met noses with Splashpaw, but in her eagerness, her rushed forward and hit her nose into Hawkpool's chest instead. The young warrior purred in amusement and this time they met noses equally.

Jaykit was next. He gave his black fur a nervous lick. He twitched his grey tail tip and stood next to Oakstar. "Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons and now you will be apprenticed. From this day forward, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Pebbletail, and I hope he passes down all he knows to you."

The grey tom's amber eyes beamed in joy as he walked up to the GreatLedge. "Pebbletail, you are also ready for your first apprentice. Weaselclaw trained you well and you've proven yourself to be strong and determined. You will be the mentor of Jaypaw, and i trust you to pass your knowledge to him." Oakstar said, as Jaypaw politely bumped noses with his new mentor's.

"Splashpaw! Jaypaw!" The clan cheered, as Splashpaw basked in all the attention, while her brother remained calm.

"Hawkpool," Splashpaw nudged her mentor's flank, "can we go explore?" Jaypaw echoed his sister's request with a, "_please?" _Hawkpool and Pebbletail nodded.

"Thornsnag! Petalpaw!" Hawkpool called them over. "Let's go tour with Splashpaw and Jaypaw!" Thornsnag was by her side in a heartbeat, much to Pebbletail's dismay.

"Sure thing!" Petalpaw chided happily.

Splashpaw scurried through the cattails and reeds, bouncing like she just found a new kind of prey. "C'mon! We're wasting daylight!" SHe hollered, dashing forward.

"Splashpaw!" Hawkpool huffed, "come _walk _with me." Splashpaw rolled her eyes and slowed to a trot with her mentor.

"That's the SIlver Tree; foxes like to settle in the hollow den it has below the roots, so we patrol it frequently." Thornsnag sounded proud that he knew about the territory.

Pebbletail flicked his tail forward. "Over in that direction, past Silver Tree, is the ThunderClan border." He glared at Thornsnag. "That's where Thornsnag is from."

Hawkpool glared at Pebbletail, heather red eyes piercing his bright amber. "I'm from ThunderClan too, Pebbletail." She growled.

"Y-yeah, but you're pure RiverClan! He's all ThunderClan!" Pebbletail protested, shrinking from her glare.

Hawkpool snorted and looked at Splashpaw. "Let's see if you can scent ThunderClan from here." Splashpaw lifted her soft pink nose and parted her jaws. "Umm, is it like a bitter, squirrely smell?" Splashpaw asked, turning her pale blue eyes to Hawkpool.

Hawkpool let out a thrumming purr, while Thornsnag looked slightly irritated, but he couldn't help but purr too. "Yes, Splashpaw." They answered.

Splashpaw's eyes glowed with pride. Jaypaw rolled his pale amber eyes. "Puh-lease," Jaypaw groaned playfully, "I can scent mouse, and water vole. Oh, and faint rabbit." He boasted, awaiting a compliment from his mentor.

"Yes, but did you not scent the dog?" Pebbletail tested his apprentice. Jaypaw twitched his single grey ear nervously as the fur along his spine bristled. Petalpaw twitched her spotted tail and scented the air.

"There _is _dog, but it's stale. Perhaps from last night." She replied. Thornsnag purred softly. "Great job, Petalpaw! You'll make a great tracker!"

Jaypaw plopped down on his rump, a furious glow in his eyes. Pebbletail shrugged. "C'mon, we're going to the Mossy Hollow."

Jaypaw shook his head. Pebbletail sat down beside him. "Why not?"

With a stifled groan, Jaypaw showed that one of forepaws had about three, sharp thorns stuck in it. Pebbletail sighed. "Alright, let's go and see Honeysnow; you guys carry on."

Splashpaw touched her nose sympathetically to her brother and watched him go. "Come on, Splashpaw; he'll be okay." Petalpaw meowed, nudging her friend forward. "Hawkpool says she's gonna teach you how to stalk a mouse!"

Sadness for Jaypaw forgotten, Splashpaw raced off with Petalpaw. "Let's go Hawkpool! I wanna learn how to hunt!" Splashpaw ran forward, and with a yelp a surprise, tumbled out of sight. Thornsnag, Hawkpool and Petalpaw exchanged worried looks and peered over where she fell.

"Hahaha! It's all soft and mossy!" Splashpaw had fallen into the Mossy Hollow. Thornsnag and Petalpaw leaped and slid down on their bellies, whopping in laughter.

Hawkpool took a step back and copied them. She jumped and landed on her back, slid down the slope, cheering and smiling.

The two warriors stood up and shook their pelts out. "Alright, alright." Hawkpool mewed, "enough playtime. Now, Splashpaw. Show me your best hunting crouch."

The black spotted she cat knelt down quickly, her tail high in the air and her weight in her shoulders. "Good, good," Hawkpool praised, a little smirk on her face. "But you're too stiff."

With a forepaw, Hawkpool gave Splashpaw a push, and she toppled over. Petalpaw giggled.

"Oh, what was that Petalpaw? You think you can do better?" Thornsnag circled the golden-spotted she cat.

Petalpaw wore a smug look. "Oh, please. I _know_ I can do better. After all, I learned from the best." Thornsnag smiled slightly. "Hm, sweet, but flattery won't win you this one."

Petalpaw crouched down low. She shifted her weight into her shoulders and held her tail high. She took a few pawsteps, making no noise on the plush ground.

"Nice work!" Thornsnag sounded impressed with his apprentice. Splashpaw began to copy Petalpaw exactly and pounced on Hawkpool's tail, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Good job, but you're not a kit anymore. Let's see who can catch the most prey." Hawkpool purred, "ready… Go!"

The two she cats bounded off, heading in opposite directions.

The two mentors sat down, their fur mingling together. "If I had kits," Thornsnag began, "I'd name the tom Reedkit, and the she cat Amberkit." He declared.

Hawkpool snickered. "What if there were _two _toms or _two _she cats?" She held back a laugh as Thornsnag's blue-green eyes clouded with confusion. "Then, um…"

Hawkpool burst out laughing, rolling onto her side as Thornsnag protested, "no, no, I'd name the second tom Otterkit and the second she kit Hazelkit." Hawkpool pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Oh, so the mother doesn't get a say in the naming?" Hawkpool accused. Realizing the mistake, Thornsnag waved his paws in the air as a surrender. "No, no, not what I meant!" He purred as Hawkpool pouncing on him, purring softly.

As they tussled, Hawkpool meowed, "Oh, but sweetie, I wanna name my kitties!" Thornsnag played along, and in a gruff voice he said, "no. Never, I shall name all the kits in the clans!" He ended it with an evil-like laugh.

Thornsnag flipped Hawkpool over on her belly, and for a heartbeat they stayed quiet, slightly embarrassed by the position they were in. Then, Thornsnag broke the awkward silence with a lick on her forehead. "I love you, Hawkpool."

Hawkpool took a deep breath and purred, "I love you too." He gave her ear a sweet nip and said, "may I?" As he felt his belly fur rub agaisnt her back fur.

Hawkpool glanced at the sky, realizing it was going down. She hadn't noticed they'd been training for so long. And with a loving flick of her tail she meowed, "only for a night…"

…

Thornsnag staggered off Hawkpool. They both were exhausted after their exciting moment and Hawkpool lay on her back, her head just under Thornsnag's chest. "Hi." She mewed, chuckling at seeing Thornsnag from an upside down view.

He swatted at her nose and he rolled on his back next to her. "I wonder where Petalpaw and-" He was cut short as the apprentices came back with thundering paws.

"I caught much more than Splashpaw!" Petalpaw boasted, dropping her collection of a fish, two mice and two water voles in front of her mentor.

"No way! I got more!" Splashpaw insisted, placing two fish, a mouse, a rabbit and a squirrel at Hawkpool's paws. The two warriors laughed gently.

"You both tied, but this is very good!" Hawkpool said to Splashpaw. "You're a fabulous hunter!"

"Didn't you catch prey?" They apprentices asked. Hawkpool glanced at Thornsnag worriedly.

"Er, yes! Of course!" Thornsnag lied. "Why don't you two head back to camp and we'll go fetch our buried catches?"

Splashpaw and Petalpaw both scrambled up and stumbled away, pushing each other playfully to see who could reach camp first.

Thornsnag watched them go. "I caught a thrush earlier today. I'll go and get that. Meet me back here." He ordered, heading in the direction of the WindClan border.

Hawkpool found herself wandering towards the ThunderClan border. _I promised to meet Jaytalon here, I just hope he doesn't scent Thornsnag on me. _Hawkpool quickly scent blackbird and located it behind a holly bush. With a huge leap, she pinned it down and killed it, thanking StarClan for its life.

She met Thornsnag and they hurried back to camp, dropping they prey into the huge pile, thanks to Splashpaw and Petalpaw. Oakstar sat atop the GreatLedge, Shadepaw bristling with excitement.

"Shadepaw, you showed great courage to save Runningkit from Shellwhisker, and as our thanks, I make you a warrior." Oakstar said.

"I, Oakstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Shadepaw whispered, knowing for the fact she almost did.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadeleap, for the leap you had to take to save the clan. StarClan honors your bravery and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Shadeleap nervously licked Oakstar's shoulder.

"Shadeleap! Shadeleap!" The clan cheered, but Troutpaw, her brother, look furious she had been made a warrior before him. Shadeleap ducked away from his gaze and without grabbing fresh-kill, began her silent vigil.

Hawkpool trotted into her den, happily sharing a nest with Thornsnag. He was quickly asleep, as were all the other warriors.

Hawkpool crept out of her den, but a voice called, "who's there?" Hawkpool gave a hushed, "just me!" To Shadeleap. The new warrior nodded and turned her green gaze back to the rest of the camp.

Hawkpool swam the river and touched noses with Jaytalon lovingly. "I've been thinking," Jaytalon began, "perhaps we should try for, well, kits?" Hawkpool gulped then nodded.

"Only for a night…" She purred as Jaytalon grabbed her scruff.

**(At the WindClan border) **

Nightbreeze sat by the river, smoothing down her sleek fur by looking at her reflection. _Things with Brackenfang have been okay at best, so a night with Cloudclaw won't hurt, will it? But where is that silly tom? _Nightbreeze turned around, a husky, tom-scent attracting her attention. There, stood Cloudclaw.

His ice-white fur was slightly ruffled by the cool breeze that blew, which defined his broad shoulders. His silver eyes shone like the full moon and his long legs, which each carried a scar, strided forward to meet her.

"Why are we here, Nightbreeze?" He asked, his eyes glowing with kit-like curiosity. Nightbreeze couldn't take it anymore. He was too overpowering. "Because, things with Brackenfang aren't well. We fought not long ago, and we haven't talked much." Cloudclaw looked offended.

"Is that what I am Nightbreeze? A second choice?" His voice broke and his eyes grew wide and misty.

"No, no! I loved you! I really did, but Brackenfang was there first… If I had known, then believe me, we would've made Brackenfang very jealous." Nightbreeze meowed.

"D-do you love me now?" Cloudclaw asked, his voice soft and low. Nightbreeze felt her words catch and her throat so she merely nodded.

Cloudclaw tackled Nightbreeze, standing over her dominantly. "So, would it be wrong to do this?" He asked slyly. Nightbreeze felt her ears grow hot, but she shook her head. "Not at all; but only for a night."

**(At the NightWalker camp…) **

The moon was high and in a claw-shape. A satisfied growl came from inside the stone cave.

"The day is coming… I _will _have my revenge, on those stupid clans with their stupid rules and stupid signs, as the stupid mothers pay no attention to their stupid kits…" Hissed a grey mottled she cat with ruffled fur, sharp orange-ish eyes and two, dark grey clover-like marks under each eye. She stepped out of the stone cave and onto the pine needles that litter the ground beneath her paws.

She tugged at her purple collar, as the moonlight glinted off the wolf teeth in her collar as a white tom with a ginger mark on his forehead stood beside her.

"War is coming."

**A/N**

**Pix: Sorry that update took a while, and the next will be longer. My birthday party is Sunday and I'm gonna be busy having fun! (My real birthday is august 10 but that time is for family only) **

**READ BELOW **

**Pix: I need some votes. Should Nightbreeze have kits with Cloudclaw, or should she work things out with Brackenfang, but have Cloudclaw's kits, or should she work things out with Brackenfang and have kits with him? Review your answers, AND INCLUDE ****WHY** **you think that should happen.**


	26. Chapter 22: Another dramatic Gathering

**A/N**

**Pix: Not much to really say, except enjoy this chappie! **

NightWalker paws thundered on the flat ground, their eyes shining with the lust for a fight. The grey mottled she cat lead her huge gang of cats, stopping abruptly as sand met her paw pads.

"Rooster"! She hissed, her orange eyes narrowed at the white tom with the ginger mark. "I thought you said we were going the right way! This is a beach! The clans don't live near a beach."

He gulped nervously. "Melody, I-"

"Don't 'Melody' me!" Her eyes were blazing like a hurricane. "I want to know where we are!"

Rooster met her eyes evenly. "It appears we're at the sun-drown-place, as the clans call it. We need to turn around, cross the mountains and follow the main river from the lake. The lake was their old territory before it expanded too much and drove them out many, many seasons ago."

Melody rolled her eyes in anger. "I don't care about their past; just get me to their current territory."

Rooster dipped his head obediently. "As you wish." He lifted his pale head to the air, a thinking look in his eyes. "Hmm… We should be there in three moons…" He waited for his leader to lose her temper, as always.

"Three moons… Three moons?! THREE MOONS?!" Melody screeched, unsheathing her claws into the sand. "No, I need to be there _now_!" She placed her paws over her head, her body sinking down to the sand.

"This is a disaster! I'll never have death! I _need_ my revenge!" She wailed, angry tears flowing from her eyes.

"And you will," Rooster assured her. "Just think of this as a preparation time."

Melody sniffed and stood up. "Alright. Let's hurry. My urge to kill is so strong…"

**(In the ShadowClan camp…) **

The humid air was filled with cries of battle and shrieks of pain. ThunderClan and ShadowClan fought once more, fierce as ever. Both were low on kits, especially for mid-New-leaf.

"You will never have the third kit!" Mouseclaw screamed at Stagstrike as he bowled him over, battering his stomach with thorn-sharp claws.

Stagstrike hissed cruelly, "ThunderClan are squirrely cowards! You're so stupid, I'm not sure I speak that level of idiocy, but let me try. Duuuuuumb!" Stagstrike taunted.

Mouseclaw lunged forward, but the ShadowClanner expected it. He stood on his forepaws and kicked Mouseclaw away with unsheathed hind paws. He walked over to Mouseclaw, lying limp on the ground and bleeding heavily from the underbelly. His breaths were short and ragged and his eyes glazed over.

A hiss to furious came from the other side of the clearing, making Stagstrike turn around, and what he saw frightened him.

A tall, muscular blue-grey tom with a freaky scar going over one eye, leaped at the deputy, long claws extended. He mercilessly raked Stagstrike's muzzle and ears, even reached his underbelly with his back paws. The dusky tom ran off, yowling as he fled.

Scarface hurried over to Mouseclaw, and quickly brought him to Redbreeze, who was busy treating a deep flank wound on Flamefoot.

Cardinalheart stayed back at camp, helping Mintflower with the treatment on Lightfeather, who was very groggy and her memory was sketchy at best.

"Redbreeze; stupid Stagstrike did a number on him. I have to go, but please help him! He's fighting for the only family he has left." Scarface begged, then hurried back out into the flurry of teeth and claws.

**(POV change; Thymetail) **

"Thymetail, can we hurry? The fighting seems to be slowing down!" A she kit squeaked, her voice high pitched and frightened. The tabby medicine cat nodded. "O-of c-course, little one."

The dark grey she kit kneaded her paws anxiously on the ground. _I don't want to cause a war, just because my birth was a mistake. I want to live my life however I want to… _

"R-ready, let's go, Yarrowkit." Thymetail remembered with a pang that Daisystripe named this kit after her mother, who died kitting her. Yarrowkit took a deep breath and sighed as Thymetail picked her up swiftly and silently left.

As soon as Thymetail couldn't hear the fighting anymore, she broke into a fierce run, Yarrowkit squealing in angry protest. Tall, red and cream colored Two-leg things came into view. The roofs were odd, and slanted and the white sticks jutted out on the ground, connecting all the strange dens.

Thymetail wandered around, forcing herself to stay calm, and hoped she'd run into someone nice, and that would take care of Yarrowkit. _StarClan, let us find a cat that I can trust… _Thymetail prayed, and moments after, a heart-wrenching familiar scent drifted up her nose.

"Thymepaw?!" Came the astonished voice of a pale ginger tabby with bright, violet eyes.

**(Meanwhile in RiverClan…) **

Rowanstorm paced heavily outside the nursery, muttering curses under his breath. Wrenshadow groaned loudly, and a purr came from Honeysnow in the den. "That's it! There's the last one!"

Wrenshadow let out a tired, but strong purr. "They're so cute…" She turned her head towards the front of the den. "Rowanstorm, come in."

The dark brown tabby held his breath and padded in nervously. Two kits suckled eagerly at their mother's belly, their tails swishing happily.

Rowanstorm let out his breath as a sigh. "What should be name them?"

Wrenshadow lifted her head from her paws and looked at him sleepily. "I was thinking the tabby should be Silverkit," she flicked her tail towards a light silver tabby she kit. Rowanstorm nodded.

He turned his amber gaze to a dark brown tom kit with light brown ears and tabby legs. "How about Tigerkit?" He gave his son a lick on his ear. Wrenshadow nodded blankly, and with a yawn, she rested her head on her paws. Her light brown eyes seemed sad, and distant, but Rowanstorm couldn't see why.

Then, from the back of the den, he saw Honeysnow crawl forward. A limp body hung from her jaws.

Rowanstorm followed the medicine cat. "Honeysnow! Where are you going?" The golden she cat stopped. She turned around and glared at Rowanstorm with protective eyes. She dropped what she was holding.

The tabby felt his heart stop and words catch when she realized what she was grasping. A kit.

"This was Ashkit." Honeysnow muttered, her voice breaking as she nosed the dark, mottled she kit with light brown paws. "She was stillborn."

Rowanstorm bent down and pushed his muzzle into his daughter's shoulder. "May StarClan light your path in hopes we will join you one day." WIth that, he let Honeysnow carry away Ashkit to bury her.

The dark brown tabby trudged back into the nursery, curling around Wrenshadow. "Ashkit will be okay; I'm sure Pricklefoot will look after her." He murmured, remembering Wrenshadow's older half-sister that died in her kitting of Beechtail and Reedflight.

Wrenshadow sighed. "You're right; I can't just lie here while two other kits need our love. Pricklefoot will care for Ashkit like her own."

Rowanstorm nodded as he kept his mate warm. "I wonder how they'll be… Maybe Silverkit will be quiet and Tigerkit energetic…" Wrenshadow shook her head with a purr.

"No, I think Silverkit's gonna be a little bossy. Look how she battles Tigerkit for milk!" The queen was right. Silverkit swatted her brother blindly with a tiny paw and pushed him over. "I think Tigerkit will be more soft-spoken."

**(POV change; Runningkit) **

"Go, go, Snowkit! Don't let Treekit get it!" Runningkit cheered as he passed the moss-ball to his brother and tackled Treekit playfully.

Snowkit kicked the moss-ball up in the air and pawed it to Runningkit who instantly began teasing Treekit and Morningkit. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"

He switched it from paw to paw, and when Treekit lunged for it, Runningkit swiped it up and it was back with Snowkit. Morningkit pounced on Snowkit and the moss-ball tumbled away. Treekit and Runningkit both hared forward, racing each other for it.

It stopped just behind, Marigoldfur, Treekit's and Morningkit's mother. The dark brown kit skidded to a halt but with Runningkit's long legs, he crashed right into Marigoldfur's side.

The flecked queen stood up, a rage filled look on her face. "Runningkit! How rude!" She hissed. "Willowleap, your kit ran straight into me!"

The young silver queen padded out from the elders' den. "Marigoldfur, he was playing. See, you crushed his moss-ball. Treekit, Runningkit, come here." Willowleap purred.

The former ShadowClan she cat took the stomped bits of moss and squished them back together into a ball. She rolled it over to them. "I think you should hold your tongue every now and then. Treekit and Runningkit were just having some fun."

Marigoldfur snorted. "I don't need tips on parenting! Treekit and Morningkit shouldn't even be playing with your kits. They're five moons and too big to be playing with my teeny babies!"

Treekit growled. "I'm not that small! I'm just as big as Snowkit and I'm a whole two moons old!" His sister backed his argument with a hiss and the three kits stalked off, Willowleap giving Runningkit a little smirk as he bounced away.

Snowkit threw a moss-ball at Runningkit. "Wanna play?" The white kit asked.

Runningkit shook his head. "Not now Snowkit, I'm thinking."

Snowkit shrugged and bounded off, playing 'warrior' with Treekit and Morningkit. Runningkit stood up and crept into the nursery.

"Flowerpelt," he began to the tortoiseshell queen. "Have you named your kits yet?" The queen gave a sad nod.

"This is Ivykit," she said to a brown tabby she kit, fur tinged with ginger and white stripes, "Antkit," Runningkit realized it was the dark ginger tom with the pale ginger tail, "and this one is Poppykit." Flowerpelt said to the last kit, a light brown she kit with a white flash on her chest and pale ginger flecks.

"They're Flameheart's, aren't they? They're not Beechtail's…" Runningkit said, examining the three kittens. Flowerpelt's eyes widened but she frantically shook her head.

"N-no. They are not Half-Clan, they are Beechtail's and they have a half-brother and sister." Flowerpelt didn't seem to be talking to Runningkit anymore, more like trying to convince herself.

Oakstar's familiar call brought Runningkit scampering out and neatly curling his tail over his paws.

"As you know, the Gathering is tonight, and the cats attending are, Gorseheart, Pebbletail, Shadeleap, Marigoldfur Sandfern, Flowerpelt, Reedflight, Thornsnag, Puddlewhisker, Mothleg, Petalpaw, Mistpaw, Jaypaw, Splashpaw and Yellowlily." Oakstar climbed down easily from the GreatLedge and let his clan chat about the Gathering.

Runningkit saw Honeysnow nudge Yellowlily and the young elder placed her tail on Honeysnow's throat. "Oakstar said you're going to Gathering." Honeysnow meowed, and a brilliant grin formed its way onto Yellowlily's face. Her yellow-green eyes shimmered happily.

Curiously, Runningkit approached Honeysnow as she entered her den. The blue-grey and white tom nosed his way past the vines hanging over the cave-like den and meowed softly, "Honeysnow? Can I ask you something?"

His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and noticed Honeysnow sitting in front of him. "Yes?" She asked, beginning to lick one of her paws.

"Well, uh, I saw you speaking with Yellowlily earlier, but I thought she was deaf…" Runningkit shifted his paws awkwardly. Honeysnow let out an amused purr.

"My sister is deaf; she fell through thin ice and she fell too deep. The pressure in her ears caused her to go deaf when she was just a young warrior. Oakstar and I helped her create a way where she could understand what cats were saying by their rumbles in their throats. She places her tail on their throat and can mostly understand what you're saying."

Runningkit felt his head swimming with curiosity. "That's genius! Why didn't I figure that out?" The tom kit muttered to himself, padded out the den with his ears twitching thoughtfully. Honeysnow purred, glad that he had no interest in being a medicine cat, fully aware he'd be too much of a pawful.

**(POV Change; Ivykit)**

"F-Flowerpelt?" Ivykit had heard others say the name and she wanted to try it out herself. The tortoiseshell spun around and smiled warmly. "Ivykit! You've opened your eyes!" Flowerpelt meowed.

Ivykit blinked her round, green eyes. **(I realize kits are all born with blue eyes, but Erin Hunter had Bramblekit/star born with his amber eyes and other kits too, so I have the right! XD) **

"Mama, when are Antkit and Poppykit gonna open their eyes?" Ivykit stared her sleeping littermates. Flowerpelt shook her head. "I'm not sure, dear. Why don't you go and play with the other kits? I'm sure Morningkit and Treekit would be happy to play a game of moss-ball." Flowerpelt purred as the striped kit stumbled into the bright light and began chasing Treekit around playfully.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ivykit saw a golden she cat with dark brown flecks staring at her. A small, evil-like grin formed its way onto her face. Unnerved by the stare, Ivykit backed away.

As the sun began to go down, a select group of cats had formed a group and headed off. Ivykit wondered where they were going, but Morningkit soon told her it was called a 'Gathering' where all the clans meet under the truce of the full moon, and Ivykit began to play with Antkit and Poppykit.

**(POV change; Thymetail) **

(Recap)

"Thymepaw?!" Came the astonished voice of a pale ginger tabby with bright, violet eyes. Thymetail felt her heart melt with joy as she spun around. "Spark!" Thymetail cried, not caring that he called her by the wrong name.

Spark stared at Yarrowkit with a sad face. "I-is she…" He shuffled his paws.

"No, no! She's not mine! I became a medicine cat. I can never have anymore kits, it'll be agaisnt the code." Thymetail insisted. "Spark, I need your help again; the clans are at war over this kit. She's half-clan and they're fighting brutally for her."

Spark nodded for her to go on. "So, ShadowClan is fighting another clan over this kit because they both think she belongs with them… You want me to take her?"

Thymetail nodded and Spark's expression lightened. "Brilliant! Ringtail will be so glad to have a new kit." He mewed cheerily, dashing off and returning a few minutes later with ashy grey she cat with a ringed tail and light brown paws. "Dad, what is-" She stopped when she saw Thymetail.

"You remember how I told you of the clans. This is their medicine cat." Spark waved his tail towards Thymetail.

"H-hi… I'm Thymetail, Spark here tells me you wouldn't mind taking care of this little kit?"

Ringtail shook her head. "Of course not; all of my kits were stillborn, except one. He's-" Ringtail stopped as a light grey tom with black stripes bumped into her.

"Mama, mama! I followed your scent trail!" The little kit squeaked. Ringtail purred, but then she turned on him sternly. "That's fantastic, but Marble, what have I told you about going outside?"

Marble hung his head. "That it's dangerous…" He looked up at his mother with milky blue eyes, and Thymetail realized why he was not allowed outside.

Marble was blind.

Ringtail leaned forward and took the she kit from Thymetail. Ringtail purred as she let out a hungry squeak. "What's her name?"

"Yarrow. She's called Yarrow." Thymetail said softly. Ringtail looked at Thymetail with dark blue eyes. "Thymetail… You look familiar…"

Thymetail chuckled nervously, but her heart cracked with regret. "I can't possibly be familiar…" She said melancholy.

Ringtail shook her head. "No, I'm sure of it. I feel like I know you from somewhere… Hmmm…" The ashy grey rogue twitched her ear.

"Spark, before you go, tell me; how are the others?" Thymetail asked and Spark knew exactly what she was asking.

"Well, Acorn is very strong and likes to speak his mind. Merry- dark grey with thick fur- she's expecting kits, and her mate lives with us, then there's Dice- dark grey with the black tail- well, I'm not sure how he is… He left on his own with a ragtag group of cats a season ago…" Spark replied awaiting Thymetail's answer.

"I'm glad everyone is happy." Thymetail meowed after a heartbeat. _Even if it is without me… _

Spark took Yarrow in his jaws as Ringtail took Marble and flicked her tail for Spark to go on. Ringtail sat in front of Thymetail before standing up and saying, "goodbye, mother…"

Thymetail stared at Ringtail with shock but she managed to say, "you won't tell anyone, right?"

Ringtail shook her head sorrowfully. "Of course not. I understand what you did and why you did it, but I wish you had thought it over. I think Dice might have stayed if you had stayed." Ringtail picked her son up in her jaws once more. "Say bye to Thymetail, Marble."

"Bye, mommy's mom…" Marble mewed in his soft kit voice.

**(POV change; Flowerpelt; sorry for so many changes but there will be more) **

The tortoiseshell was a little wary of being away from her kits. Antkit and Poppykit had just opened their eyes. Antkit's were blue and Poppykit's were a pretty green, just like Ivykit.

Once she jumped onto the island, Flowerpelt sought to find her friend, Lilypelt.

Almost instantly Flowerpelt located the white and silver she cat. "Lilypelt!" Flowerpelt called as she hurried to meet her friend who was sitting with Nightbreeze of ThunderClan.

Nightbreeze kept glancing over shoulder, at a broad shouldered white tom, who Flowerpelt recognized as Cloudclaw, their deputy. _Odd, I thought Brackenfang was her mate… _

A call from Oakstar told the cats to gather.

"RiverClan is doing just fine; we have a new warrior, Shadeleap." Oakstar waited for the loud cheers to die down as he then announced, "and two new apprentices; Jaypaw and Splashpaw."

Splashpaw seemed to soak in all the cheers, but her brother looked still overwhelmed by all the cats. Oakstar turned to Sunstar, but a yowl interrupted it.

Marigoldfur had stood up, a sadistic smile on her face. "Beechtail is not the father of Flowerpelt's kits." **(and in the distance a cry was heard. "Not again!..." I know, Mouseclaw practically said the same thing…) **

"Ivykit and Poppykit have green eyes, but Flowerpelt and Beechtail both have blue, therefore, if he was the father, all the kits would have blue eyes. I've come to realize, that the father of her kits, is Flameheart of WindClan!" Marigoldfur turned to stare at the ginger tom.

Flameheart looked ready to defend himself, but he stopped. "Yes; I don't deny it. I'm the father, but it's not like we planned it!"

Flameheart looked at the tortoiseshell with hurt in his green eyes. "I do not love her but I am the father. I am loyal forever and always to WindClan." Flameheart looked as if he just broke his own heart and Flowerpelt's but no one seemed to notice.

Marigoldfur hissed and slunk down, obviously not getting the reaction she wanted. Sunstar sent a scowl at Marigoldfur and stood to announce his news.

"We have three new warriors; Frostberry, Owlnose and Birchfoot." Sunstar waited as the clans chorused their names. "And two new apprentices; Dustpaw and Deerpaw." The clans once again cheered.

"Roseclaw had became a queen with Whitefur's kits, however, she died when her kitting came a moon early. The kits all died except one; a tom kit named Emberkit." Sunstar paused as he let the clan cats mourn the previous deputy.

"I have appointed a new deputy; Flameheart!" He boomed, not mentioning his unintended affair. Only a few cats cheered for the new deputy.

Fallenstar was next. "We have won a kit in our dispute with ThunderClan; her name is Firekit. That is all." Smokestar shot Fallenstar a curious look but he spoke.

"We have also claimed a kit; Squirrelkit. He is parented by Lightfeather and her newborns; Dovekit and Rabbitkit. Also, during our fighting, the third kit of Daisystripe had disappeared. We suspect she was taken by a fox or even a Two-leg."

Smokestar leaped off his branch and yowled, "this Gathering is over!"

Flowerpelt locked eyes with Flameheart for a heartbeat before he turned tail and bounded away to his clan. Flowerpelt ignored the sound of her heart breaking as she jumped from stone to stone back to camp.

"Mama! Mama!" Came the squeals of her three kittens as she settled into her nest. "Yes, dears?" Flowerpelt noticed the tears in Ivykit's and Poppykit's eyes and the anger in Antkit's.

"What's 'Half-Clan'?" Antkit growled. Flowerpelt was stunned but she obliged. "Half-Clan is where a cat is half-blood; one of their parents was from one clan, and the other parent was from another."

"Like us?" Ivykit murmured. Flowerpelt didn't reply, she only used her tail to bring them closer. "Who told you this?" The queen demanded.

"Troutpaw and Jaypaw were teasing us. They called us skinny, WindClan fleabags… Are we part WindClan mama?" Poppykit asked, her green eyes wide with innocence. Flowerpelt sighed.

"Yes; your father is the deputy of WindClan…"

**A/N**

**Pix: Sorry for the shortness, my back and finger hurt and I cannot type. On the bright side, I have fantastic news! **

**Okay, settle down it' story time… **

**I was at my birthday party and I was ordering my drink when I saw the most amazing thing on earth… BLUE FREAKING RASPBERRY FANTA ICEE! If you read my bio, you'd know that I've always wanted it. I asked my sister and she said no. I was sad but still happy that it exists! IT EXISTS! **

**Hawkpool: Okay, bye readers! Don't forget to review, and answer the much needed question; "should Nightbreeze make up with Brackenfang and have kits with him again, or make up with him but have Cloudclaw's kits, or never make things up and become mates with Cloudclaw and have kits with him?" Review your answer! **

**~Hawkpool and the hyper writer**


	27. Chapter 23: Poisonous Claws

**A/N**

**Pix: So I didn't get enough any reviews on my previous chappie but here you go anyways! :)**

**PS, to the guest Silverbreeze… I will get into Thornsnag's past in the backstories when I finish with Hollowstar's (which I really should update) And if you become a fanfiction member, please go vote on my new poll :) **

Brindleleaf sighed as she lay in the nursery. Her kits were a quarter-moon over due and it scared it her. She didn't want to be like Streamfur. Sedgekit, Stormkit, Falconkit and Mudkit were being cared for by Barkflower, who was being supplied extra borage, and now she had Emberkit, Roseclaw's son to care for now.

"Here!" Came a perky voice. "I caught this for you!" Upon looking up, Brindleleaf recognized the voice as Dustpaw's. A wiry rabbit lay at her paws.

"Is this your first catch?" Brindleleaf asked the light brown tom. He nodded enthusiastically. "It's brilliant," Brindleleaf complemented, taking a bite.

"I hope your kits and yourself are okay when you kit." Deerpaw whispered; she was standing behind her brother. Brindleleaf nodded.

She missed the company of Roseclaw, she would keep the den lively, but everything seemed so dull, even with Silverflight moving in with Mousetail's kits.

"I'm going for a walk." Brindleleaf meowed to Blueberry, and without awaiting a response, she nosed her way through the heather barrier and lumbered to the ThunderClan border.

"Well, well, look what StarClan dragged in." Came a joking voice. Brindleleaf purred as she nuzzled agaisnt Pinewhisker.

"You're overdue; aren't you?" Pinewhisker looked worried as his mate nodded meekly. "Lightfeather was overdue…" Pinewhisker mentioned his brother's mate and smiled at the thought of his nephew and niece.

"Was she okay?" Brindleleaf's voice shook. Pinewhisker shook his head. "Yep! Just very sleepy. You'll be fine." The tabby insisted.

"Oh, and when you kit, name after this handsome hunk right here." Pinewhisker pointed to himself and with a wink he dashed off. Brindleleaf purred after him.

**(POV change; Scarface) **

"Lightfeather, let me in!" He groaned. The cream she cat refused to let him see Dovekit and Rabbitkit ever since they opened their eyes. "Please, sweetie?"

"No!" With a pale grey paw, she pushed him out and he landed with a soft thud on his rump. "Geez, what's with her?" He muttered under his breath.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock!" Smokestar ordered. Scarface angled his ears towards the nursery but there was no shuffling indicating Lightfeather had gotten out.

"Huntkit, come up here." The leader watched as Nightbreeze gave his fur a couple licks and he eagerly met his leader. "Huntkit, you were a little behind your siblings but now you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed."

"From day forward until you gain your warrior name, you will be known as Huntpaw. Your mentor will be Shyleaf." The grey and white she cat was stunned but she quickly padded up to met Huntpaw.

"Shyleaf; you have gotten brilliant training from Scarface and though you are young you have showed cleverness and determination and I expect you to pass these skill to Huntpaw." Smokestar boomed, blinking in satisfaction as the two cats politely touched noses.

"But that is not all; Mousekit, Blizzardkit and Lionkit, come up here." Smokestar focused on Snowwing's little ones.

"Until you earn your warrior name, you will all be known as Mousepaw, Blizzardpaw and Lionpaw." Smokestar searched for a cat, until his eyes landed on Blackpelt.

"Blackpelt, you will be the mentor of Mousepaw. You trained Thornsnag well and now I expect you to do the same to Mousepaw."

Blackpelt dipped his head and carefully touched noses with the calm she cat. Blizzardpaw's mentor was Cloudclaw and Lionpaw's mentor became Mouseclaw.

Scarface was proud of his former apprentice, but he went back over to the nursery. "Lightfeather, come on… Please, baby?" A sigh was heard.

"Alright… But you can't neglect her!" Lightfeather growled as he entered.

Instantly, two bundles of fur tackled him. "Daddy!" They screeched. Chuckling, Scarface placed Dovekit and Rabbitkit down, seeing no reason as to why Lightfeather would not let him in. Until he saw Dovekit's eyes. Bright, heather red.

Scarface slumped to the ground the buried his face into his paws. And cried. _Hawkpool, I miss you so much! _"Hawkpool…" He whined so softly only Lightfeather could her him. "Why would I ever neglect her?"

**(POV change; Runningkit) **

"From this day forward you will be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Briarfrost." Oakstar declared. As Briarfrost bumped noses with her new apprentice, the cheers began.

"Runningpaw! Snowpaw! Runningpaw! Snowpaw!"

When the cheers died down, Snowpaw dashed up to his brother. "Lucky! Briarfrost is so nice! I can't believe I got Weaselclaw…" Snowpaw cast a glance at the light brown warrior.

Runningpaw shrugged. "To be honest, Snowpaw, I really wanted Beechtail to be my mentor…" Runningpaw sighed. He knew this ambition to be leader was unhealthy, but he couldn't help it. He's clever, brave and nimble. Why _wouldn't_ someone choose him as a deputy?

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because my mentor is a lame she cat!" Runningpaw blurted, unknowing that the words left his mind until he said them. Snowpaw shook his head as Briarfrost stalked over to him.

"I'm lame? You haven't even patrolled with me not to mention we've hardly spoken, and you choose to judge me because of my gender?" Briarfrost's dark blue eyes were tiny and narrowed, and so filled with fury it made Runningpaw want to shrink down, but he was smarter than that.

"I apologize; I'm positive you'll train me to be the best warrior, however, I was not purposefully judging. Are you to say that you never wished your mentor was a different cat?" Runningpaw tipped his head to the side innocently.

"I-I, uh, w-well, ugh!" Briarfrost growled and stomped away. Runningpaw shot a triumphant look at his brother and raised his chin high. Then he realized… Briarfrost was his mentor… That meant she was the only way he could see the territory!

Snowpaw held back a snicker as he watched his brother dart after Briarfrost. "Ready to explore?"

The voice made Snowpaw jump as he recognized his mentor, Weaselclaw's voice. "Y-yessir!" Snowpaw felt his body grow rigid under the warrior's stern gaze.

"Good, let's get a move on." Weaselclaw meowed gruffly. Briarfrost and Runningpaw appeared next to them and they set off, dry, orange and yellow leaves crunching under their paws. Leaf-fall was on its way.

A flash of dark silver fur caught Runningpaw's eye. He crouched low so the cat couldn't scent him and… "Nice hunting crouch, Runningpaw!" Came the sound of Briarfrost's cheery voice.

A dark silver tail tip disappeared through the undergrowth. "Oh? Did you see something, Runningpaw?" Weaselclaw asked, following where Runningpaw was looking.

The apprentice narrowed his eyes. "Not anymore; probably a rogue!" He growled. Snowpaw flashed him a warning look that told him to hush.

Briarfrost and Weaselclaw exchanged slightly worried glances. "Here's a challenge! Whoever locates the rogue and tells us, can get a freebie in the upcoming Gathering." Briarfrost mewed.

Runningpaw raised an eyebrow at Snowpaw. "Oh, you are _so_ going down!" Runningpaw dashed off in the direction he saw the tail swish away and he began to follow its scent tail.

At last, he spotted a dark silver tabby tom, about the size of a young warrior. … _Locates the rogue and tells us… Tells us… _Runningpaw let out a shrill cackle in his mind. _Since when have I followed the rules? _

With a powerful screech, Runningpaw tackled the rogue they tussled for a while when the rogue pinned him and slashed a claw across his cheek.

Then, the fighting stopped.

"Runningkit?" The rogue asked in disbelief, when, Runningpaw realized it wasn't a rogue, but in fact Troutpaw!

"Troutpaw? What-what are you doing here? And why weren't you at my ceremony; I'm Running_paw_ now!"

Troutpaw stood up, shaking the reeds from his fur. "I was having my assessment; which I've probably failed now!" Just as the words left Troutpaw's mouth, a silvery grey she cat stepped out from a hazel bush.

"Don't worry; you passed, however, Runningpaw here needs to speak with his mentor about tackling Troutpaw." She meowed sternly.

"Yes, Greywillow…" Runningpaw moaned, rolling his eyes dramatically as he trudged back to where Briarfrost and Weaselclaw were waiting.

Snowpaw was already sitting with Weaselclaw and Briarfrost. "I-" Runningpaw began, but his mentor hushed him with a fierce growl.

"Snowpaw was out looking for the _rogue_ you spotted when he heard yowling. When he went to investigate he saw you fighting with _Troutpaw_, not a rogue." Briarfrost glared at him.

"You'll be talking to Oakstar about your punishment. Weaselclaw and Snowpaw are going to the Mossy Hollow to train; if you had not reacted so badly, you would be too." Briarfrost stood up and led him back to camp, but as he began walking away, his brother came up to him and whispered in his ear, "oh, you are _so_ going down!"

**(POV change; Nightbreeze) **

She padded slowly on her hunting patrol, a horrible cramp in her stomach.

"Nightbreeze, do you need to go back to camp?" Blackpelt, her father meowed anxiously. Nightbreeze waved her tail dismissively.

"No, no. I'm fine, I just haven't eaten yet…" Nightbreeze groaned as another cramp tightened. Brackenfang looked at her curiously.

"Nightbreeze…" Brackenfang knelt down to her. "Are you, well, expecting?" The black she cat's face twisted up as she looked at Cloudclaw.

"Yes…" Nightbreeze met Brackenfang's eyes evenly. "I am."

**(POV change; Clicker)**

Melody trudged along with her loyal NightWalkers, groaned every now and then to her second in command.

"Ugh!" She whined, lifting paw in the air. "My pads _hurt_!" She cried, sitting down on her rump and wailed.

Rooster looked at Melody. "C'mon; we're all tired and hungry and hurting!" He looked at the cats behind him, who were all relieved to get a break.

A golden tabby she cat with a slightly crooked jaw approached Rooster. "We need to keep moving. We're already very much ahead because Hornet found a shortcut through the mountain peek. If we keep going we'll find the lake by moonhigh."

Rooster dipped his head. "I understand, Clicker. But Melody is in charge of us. She has been ever since Long Claw found her in clan territory, and we had to move."

Clicker- the gold tabby- was quiet for a moment, as if taking a moment of silence for their former leader. "I don't understand why Long Claw chose Melody to lead… She was only four moons when she became our leader!" Clicker pulled at her lime green collar uncomfortably.

Rooster dipped his head once more. "I understand that too, but I was only ten moons when Melody chose I as her co. I know, Clicker, I get that you miss your mate, but Long Claw is gone. I know you loved him" Clicker growled at Rooster as the words left his mouth.

"Don't speak to me about love! You know nothing! You follow Melody everywhere like an Upwalker kit, with your 'as you wishes'!" Clicker howled, her mismatched eyes pale in the sunlight. "Yet she knows not of what love is, nor how to care. She was abandoned! Left to die!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" Rooster screeched, slashing an unsheathed paw across the tabby's muzzle. "MELODY IS BEAUTIFUL!" Rooster stopped as Melody stared at him with her bright orange eyes, and for a moment, she looked like a real cat, with real feelings with the ability to love, but that was gone the moment she looked away.

Clicker gave a paw a brisk lick and washed away the blood that had began to trickle down her face. "I see why Melody chose you now; because you are just like her!" Clicker bore her teeth, one fang sticking out due to her lopsided jaw, and stalked away.

Clicker could hear Melody whining obnoxiously as she lay in the cave the rest of the group was, and as she closed her mismatched eyes, she couldn't help but dream of the past.

**(Flashbacks from Clicker)**

"Long Claw, what is that you're holding? Is-is that a kit?" Clicker asked, her jaw perfect and no fangs stuck out terribly.

The dark grey and black tabby nodded, setting the kitten down. "I found her along the river. She slipped and fell. I rescued her; Clicker, do you mind raising her?" He asked gruffly.

"Of course not, but, you know… I can't…" Clicker trailed off sadly. She and Long Claw had tried and tried, but no matter, Clicker had never had kits of her own, so they assumed she was sterile.

"Ask Pumice; her kits all were stillborn." Long Claw nosed the grey mottled she kit towards Clicker. The kit whined pitifully and shivered.

"Alright. Fine, what's the worst she can do?" Clicker joked. She looked at the kit once more. Two, clover like markings lay under her eyes, but Clicker wanted to name her something special, after they way she mewed, like a bird's' song.

"I'll call her Melody."

…

"Clicker, ready to go?" Long Claw asked, excitement clear in his voice. "Ready as ever." She replied, with loads of fresh-kill in her jaws.

The NightWalkers dashed around, looking in one alley to the next under the light of the full moon. Every full moon, the NightWalkers would not eat. They would catch all of their prey, and give it to starving rogues, and that was the way Clicker loved it.

It was also Melody's first time out too. "Clicker…" Melody whispered. "I don't like this. Giving _our _prey to skinny, smelly fleabags. It's a kill or be killed world out here; they should fend for themselves!"

Clicker flinched at the four-moon old kit's words. "Oh, Melody… Did Hornet tell you this?" The grey kit nodded.

"He's a web-spinner. He makes up tales to entertain. Don't take it to heart." Clicker gently placed a paw on Melody's chest, but the kit pushed her away.

"So… The tale he told me of Long Claw finding me in the 'Clans', abandoned, is just a fake story? How my Clan-mother left me out to die where I almost drowned?" Clicker flinched once more.

"Melody… The Clans are not us. We help cats, even of they don't deserve it, no matter what they say." Clicker paused as she saw blazing within Melody's orange eyes.

"I don't believe that, Clicker. Long Claw made me his co, not _you_!" Melody hissed.

_Yes, he did. That was stupid of him, making a _kit _to be the co… _

The sound of a monster's paws squealing didn't let Clicker say anything. The tabby followed the sound, and what she saw brought tears flowing down.

"Long Claw, you idiot… I told you last moon not to cross the road. I told you that you could die… Oh, curse you! I love you…" Long Claw's grey and black tabby body was twisted at an awkward angle, and his hind legs looked so mangled she couldn't tell which was right or left.

"May the Sky Spirits welcome you with open paws and bless you with the fattest prey… I will join you one day, Long Claw." Clicker vowed, tearing falling from her mismatched eyes.

Tiny pawsteps from behind Clicker told her that Melody was padding up to her, but what the she kit said made her blood run cold.

"_I'm _the leader now…"

…

Five moons into Melody's leadership and she's made the NightWalkers so corrupt, that Clicker and Pumice are the only ones who noticed, but Pumice was too busy mooning after Ropeburn, a new tomcat who joined them, and after her mate died, she wanted to try for more kits.

Then, one day, Melody didn't return from hunting. Her co, Rooster, had begun her leadership, and two moons later, Melody returned, but she was very different.

She was more unstable than before, her fur was tangled and sticking out in all directions, but what surprised everyone the most, were the wolf teeth in her collar.

She forced Clicker to wear wolf teeth in _her _collar, from when she was a kittypet. And then she did something that surprised everyone. She stopped the full moon givings. And instead, she began to send out cats, one by one, two by two, to look for the clans. To find them. So she could have revenge.

And the only thing Clicker could think was, _if only Long Claw hadn't died, if only he hadn't made her co, if only Hornet didn't tell the story, if only Long Claw, had let her die. _

…

"Melody!" Clicker pleaded. It was three moons after she had changed the NightWalkers. "I'm telling you, cats are _dying _because we're not feeding them! They need us!"

Melody drew her lips back. "I am telling you for the last time, Clicker; they deserve to die! It's kill or be killed, and I love to kill!"

Clicker lashed her tail and unsheathed her claws. "Melody, I _demand_ you bring back the full moon givings!"

Silence met her words.

"... You, _demand _it of me?" Melody's tone was eerily soft and kind. Clicker nodded confidently.

"YOU _DEMAND _ME?!" Melody had lost it. "YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME! NO ONE CAN! I AM THE LEADER, AND I TAKE NO DEMANDS!"

Melody lunged at Clicker, screeching and yowling like a cat with rabies. Clicker began to scramble away, but Melody was too quick. The grey she cat threw Clicker against a large stone that jutted out from the side of their stone cave.

Pain raged through Clicker jaw as she smacked her face against the rock. It blazed like fire and Clicker felt tears sting her eyes, but not because of the flame like pain, but because she never imagined the one cat that was like a daughter to her, would ever hit her.

Blood poured from Clicker's jaw as she looked at Melody. The mottled she cat gave her a sick smile and meowed silkily, "I have the ice in my veins and the fire in my eyes, with blood on my claws. And I take orders from no one."

…

As Clicker came to, she saw Hornet standing over her. "You blacked soon as you came in here. I need you to swallow this juice; it'll taste foul and hurt to swallow, but you must." She heard Hornet say.

Pain still flickered all over her face, but she knew she had to. Opening her mouth partly, Hornet poured the juice in, and Clicker felt like she was swallowing dry mouse bones.

"That was willow bark, thyme and poppy extract." Hornet explained. Clicker opened her mouth to speak, but pain flashed through her lightning and Hornet whacked her head with a paw. "That was stupid! Keep your mouth shut!"

…

Clicker's jaw had healed fully, but it way it had healed was unpleasant to her. Her jaw was twisted partly from below her right ear, and her nose stuck up like a frozen snarl, and one fang stuck out embarrassingly. NightWalkers stared at her like she was a three legged Upwalker.

…

**(End of Flashback) **

"Clicker! Clicker, _wake up_!" Came the voice of Rooster. The tabby groaned in annoyed voice, feeling as if she'd lied down only a heartbeat ago, and upon glancing at the sun, which was high in the middle of the sky, she realized she'd only been sleeping for a few minutes.

Melody began bouncing off, comfy leaf wraps covered her paws while she let her loyal cats suffer with cut and swollen pads. Clicker looked at her own and winced. Though she had hard, black pads, the rough mountain stones had wore away her only defence and had cut into her skin.

Tiny stone shards stuck in one paw as she stepped on a splintered rock, causing her to limp most of the way. Clicker cursed under her breath at every step she took, wishing she had never left her sweet life of being a Daylight warrior of SkyClan…

**(Flashback of Clicker; yay, again!) **

"Clicker, your tail sticks out like a twig!" Lilypaw teased, batting at her apprentice friend. Clicker puffed her chest out.

"Oh yeah? Well, uh, you walk like a one legged fox!" Clicker pounced at the silver tabby in a mock battle.

"AHEM!" Came an awkward cough. Lilypaw and Clicker spun around, giving their chest embarrassed licks.

Haywhisker and Cliffclaw, their mentors, stood before them. The toms were nearly identical siblings, but with Haywhisker having stripes and Cliffclaw being spotted, it was easy to tell the difference.

"You are not kits. You are apprentices, and we expect you to act like it." Cliffclaw growled at Lilypaw. Haywhisker echoed his brother with a laid back growl at Clicker.

"Yes, Cliffclaw. Yes, Haywhisker." The friends said in unison, though they smirked at each other mischievously.

"You're very close to being warriors; today is your final assessment, and you don't want to goof it up like you two always do!" Cliffclaw meowed tiredly.

"Clicker, you go by the Two-leg place. Lilypaw, go towards the forest." Haywhisker ordered, and the apprentices dashed off nimbly. **(Sorry if I'm inaccurate; I have never read FQ… If you have any tips, PM me) **

Clicker stalked a mouse carefully, and the next thing she knew, Lizardstar was holding her warrior ceremony. "Clicker, though you have chosen to keep your birth name and live the life of a Daylight Warrior, StarClan honors your energy and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Lilybreeze! Clicker! Lilybreeze! Clicker!" The clan repeated their names and the friends felt overjoyed at all the attention.

…

**(About two moons later) **

Clicker was hunting around the Two-leg place and just had located a plump woodpecker. It pecked at a cobnut and just as it flew into the air, Clicker leapt for it, but the outcome was not what she expected.

She crashed muzzle first with another cat, hissing at each other as they landed on their paws, but that only lasted for a minute.

Their snarls faded away as they stared at each other. The rogue was a broad-shouldered tom with a smokey grey pelt, black stripes and yellow eyes like the first light of the day.

"I-I'm called Long Claw… W-what's your name?" The rogue shuddered excitedly as she met his eyes with her mismatched ones.

"My name is Clicker."

…

"Clicker, are you sure you want to leave SkyClan?" Lizardstar asked; he seemed taken off guard by her sudden request. The tabby nodded. "More certain than Lilybreeze is mooning over Shadowfoot." Clicker said, laughing on the inside at the mention of the deputy, whom Lilybreeze was fawning over _big time_.

Lizardstar bowed his head. "Very well. May StarClan light your path." He murmured.

…

"So, you lead a group of cats, called the NightWalkers?" Clicker giggled at the funny name. "Yes, I do." Long Claw meowed in a fake defensive tone. "What's so funny?"

Clicker smiled and her odd eyes shimmered. "Why are you called the NightWalkers?"

"Because we prefer to walk upon the night; and every full moon we walk from alley to alley, giving prey to the starving." Long Claw responded.

**(End of Flashback) **

Oh, how she missed Long Claw… His thick striped fur and soft yellow eyes. How he rested his chin on her forehead every dawn before they slept.

A half squeal, half hiss of delight brought Clicker to reality, much to her dismay. She glanced up, and noticed they could see the giant lake, lapping at the ground, and a small rivers branched off of it, but one near thick oaks and tall pines was the one they needed to follow.

Melody let out a purring growl. "Perfect! Finally! And it's only been two quarter-moons!"

Some of the NightWalkers groaned in sleep and hunger. One in particular made Clicker freeze. A black she cat with beautiful lavender eyes stood near the edge of the steep cliff, and as her eyes fluttered closed, Clicker found herself leaping to save her. After all, the cat was Long claw's sister, and Clicker's best friend.

"Plum! Hold on!" Clicker cried, as she struggled to pull her up by the scruff.

"Clicker… Let me go… I can't hold on… Let me join Long Claw…" Plum's voice was barely a whisper above the howling wind. Clicker shook her head, rattling Plum.

"No!" Clicker yowled through her dark fur. Plum looked up at Clicker with sad and dull eyes. "Clicker… Don't worry, I'll join Long Claw with all the Sky Spirits…"

With all the strength she had, Clicker let Plum fall. As she fell, Clicker noticed that Plum was so skinny, her pelt had hung loosely from her bones and her ribs were so pressed agaisnt her skin that she began to look like a skeleton cat.

"May the Sky Spirits welcome you with open paws and bless you with the fattest prey." Clicker was one of the only of the NightWalkers that still said their goodbyes as so.

Melody hissed cruelly as she heard Clicker meow the prayer. "Don't ever repeat that again."

Clicker growled. "I will not bow to the likes of you."

Melody looked ready to lash out, but she remained clam. "Clicker, you are _very _lucky to be one of my best fighters; despite your ugly and horrible face that is."

Clicker flinched at the reminded of her broken jaw and how it never healed correctly. Oh, how toms must find her so unattractive, along with her mismatched eyes and her inability to have kits…

Melody seemed satisfied with Clicker's silence as she turned around to look over the clan's former territory and snarled, "oh, dear mother that left me for dead. Prepare to feel my poisonous claws."

**A/N**

**Pix: Well… Um… Just wow, Melody… (Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed I just was excited to write from a NightWalker's POV)**

**Melody: I have issues, don't blame me *cries* **

**Pix: *rolls eyes* whatever… Anyways, my dear readers, I have a poll on my profile about the father of Nightbreeze's kits! Please go vote! :D I will also put up a poll for Clicker, on if you think she should join the clans, go vote on that too please! **

**~Pix and the whiny murderer**

**Melody: I am NOT whiny! *whines***

**(Update: For some reason it won't show the Clicker one, so just vote on Nightbreeze and when I end it hopefully the Clicker poll with show up)**


	28. Chapter 24: Melody's Revenge Part 1

**A/N**

**Okay, first off, I'm answering two guest reviews… **

**Silverbreeze: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**GreenApple: Yes I do realize Hawkpool is "all powerful" but when the war comes I hope to make her a little less powerful… But, I mean, Firestar and Lionblaze were kinda Mary Sue-ish in the books. Originally, I was going to have Hawkpool have a huge fight with Jaytalon, but I couldn't make her so heartbroken… I hope- even though Hawkpool is a tad Mary Sue-ish- that you still like the story**

Hawkpool swerved her way around the clusters of cats. Oakstar had chosen her to go to the Gathering this time, but she was surprised to see tons and tons of cats she had never seen before.

She could recognize their scent, fresh and salty, and it grated on her nerves to see them there, just standing off to the sides and watching.

"ShadowClan will speak now!" Fallenstar had a strangely giddy smile plastered onto her face. She cleared her throat and began, "Leaf-fall has chased all our frogs and lizard into ThunderClan territory, leaving us to starve. Daisystripe is running low on her milk and Firekit could die any night. That is why, we demand to expand our territory!"

Howls and cries of outrage came from WindClan and ThunderClan, but Hawkpool noticed her clan to mostly stay quiet; after all, RiverClan doesn't border ShadowClan.

"Quiet, QUIET!" Sunstar ordered his clan, and their yowls died with ThunderClan's. "We will not let you hunt on our moorland; we have plenty kits to feed and elders to care for, for you to just come in steal a chunk of our land. WindClan will stand against you." Sunstar looked at Smokestar, his eyes pleading for an allegiance, but the ThunderClan leader shook his head.

"Very well, Fallenstar. You may have the Snow Banks." Smokestar meowed. The Snow Banks was the place that bordered ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and where all their prey had fled to.

Smokestar cast an uncertain glance at Fallenstar, but he continued. "ThunderClan has stricken a deal with ShadowClan a few sunrises ago. They proposed that we stand with them on the upcoming battle against WindClan and RiverClan. Then, we can all expand our territories."

WindClan burst out into yowls once more, but this time RiverClan joined in as well. "You can't do this! We'll beat you! ShadowClan is low on warriors!" Cried a WindClan tom.

"Oh, is that so?" Fallenstar growled, and with the flick of her tail, the strange cats prowled out from the sidelines, led by a cat no larger than Hawkpool, but certainly fiercer than Hawkpool.

A white tom with a ginger mark on his forehead padded after her, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jaytalon scrunch low to the ground.

The leader, a grey mottled she cat scrambled onto a low branch beneath Fallenstar, but still high up.

"At long last!" She bellowed, her voice giving chills to the other clans. "I've been searching for you all, the clans! I am Melody, and now guess what? YOU ARE ALL UNDER MY RULE!" She cried, a fiendish smile on her face.

Fallenstar narrowed her eyes at Melody. "No… You said you'd help us expand our territory!" Melody laughed sadistically. "No, no. I said, 'I can help ShadowClan. I can help you be strong, if you let me guide you'."

Fallenstar growled, but the one thing Fallenstar was known for, was keeping her word, no matter how twisted it was.

"NOW I EXPECT YOU TO HAND OVER YOUR TERRITORY TO US IN THREE SUNRISES, OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" Melody screeched, leaping off the branch and teetering away like a little kit.

Dark clouds blacked out the moon, and the clans trekked away, unnerved by the words of Melody.

Oakstar seemed to be the most shaken, leading his clan away with dulled eyes.

…

"From this day forward, you will be known as Petalwish. StarClan honors your kindness and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Oakstar mewed, his voice thick with fear.

"Petalwish, Trouttail, Mistsong!" The clan did their best to cheer happily, but their voices shook in the cold night air.

"Now, Treekit, Morningkit, Ivykit, Antkit and Poppykit. Come up here." Oakstar ordered, while Beechtail and Flowerpelt stared at their leader in disbelief.

"Oakstar, you can't do this! My kits are hardly a moon old!" Flowerpelt exclaimed. Oakstar sighed sorrowfully.

"They will be two moons in two sunrises. We need all the apprentices and warriors as possible. Treekit and Morningkit are three moons now." He added, upon looking at Beechtail's frightened expression.

"Even though you are young, your strength is needed. From this day forward you all will be known as Treepaw, Morningpaw, Ivypaw, Antpaw, and Poppypaw. Your mentors will be, Beechtail, Ferret-" Oakstar stopped as Morningpaw shook her head.

"I want to be Honeysnow's apprentice. She'll need help if there's a battle." Morningpaw whispered shyly. Honeysnow nodded from the back of the crowd.

"Very well. Your mentors will be, Beechtail, Honeysnow, Juniperfur, Puddlewhisker, and Petalwish."

"Treepaw! Morningpaw! Ivypaw! Antpaw! Poppypaw!" The clan's shouts were quieter than before.

Morningpaw quickly scampered towards Honeysnow, and cast a frightful glance at another cat. She looked up at her mentor and meowed, "a flower will wilt in a puddle of blood…" Honeysnow looked taken aback, but she merely pushed Morningpaw into her den and followed.

Oakstar was speaking to Sandfern in hushed words, his whispers making Sandfern looked worried. _Must be telling her about the Gathering… _Hawkpool thought, and she realized who'd she be fighting.

_My brothers… I-I have to fight my brothers… And to the death! I-I, no! Scarface has kits! _Hawkpool slumped down in her nest. _Wait… _Hawkpool remembered the prophecy in which she heard Mintflower say. "The maker of shadows with silent, dark paws-" Hawkpool stopped as Thornsnag sat beside her.

"Reaches over the clans, extending its claws." He looked at her with slitted eyes as they began in unison, "the darkness of night, the horrors of fright, shall lay in cloak of fear beyond sight. It lays in the clan, the clan's own betrayer, cats shall be dead, because of this slayer. The nighttime's queen, the silent ones scream." They looked at each other, their own worry reflecting in their eyes.

"It's coming true." Thornsnag said, choking on his own words.

"The rogue cats have already 'extended' their claws over us… so what's the cloak of fear?" Hawkpool turned to Thornsnag.

He shrugged but his eyes were clouded in thinking. "The darkness of night… Well, they are called the NightWalkers, but they're already 'the maker of shadows'." Thornsnag rolled onto his back, groaning in defeat.

Hawkpool swatted his ear. "No! I got it!" Hawkpool's ears stood straight up. "'The darkness of night! It means ShadowClan!"

Thornsnag instantly sat up and ruffled her head fur with a paw. "Ohh, you are brilliant!" He tilted his head. "But, then what's the 'horrors of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fear beyond sight'?" They both looked stumped once more, until Thornsnag stood up suddenly.

"Willowleap! She came from ShadowClan! Out of fear!" Thornsnag located Willowleap dozing with Gorseheart, a light brown tabby tom she'd grown close to.

Thornsnag gave her a soft nudge. "Willowleap, we need your help." He whispered. The silvery she cat yawned and blinked curiously at him.

"Help with what?" Willowleap stood up, shaking bits of moss from her almost white fur. Thornsnag cast a wary look at Hawkpool.

"'The maker of shadows with silent, dark paws, reaches over the clans extending its claws. The darkness of night, the horrors of fright, shall lay in the cloak of fear beyond sight. It lays in the clan, the clan's own betrayer, cats shall be dead because of this slayer. The nighttime's queen, the silent ones scream.'" Thornsnag recited the prophecy.

"W-where did you hear that? I heard Thymetail say it…" Willowleap looked at the two cats. Thornsnag nodded slowly. "From my sister; I'm sure Hawkpool was the same as I."

Willowleap exchanged looks with the both of them. "We need to travel to ShadowClan."

**(POV change; Lightfeather) **

The cream she cat sat next to her mate and kits, eagerly listening to what Cloudclaw was announcing. "Since Smokestar has pledged our allegiance with ShadowClan, I want to take precautions." Cloudclaw scanned the clearing.

"Lightfeather, I want you in the battle when the time comes. Squirrelkit, Dovekit and Rabbitkit will be cared for in the elder's' den with Tulipwood. Mallowtail and Shyleaf, protect Nightbreeze!" He forced his voice to a growl rather than a hiss. After all, he couldn't take the chance the kits were his and not Brackenfang's.

"Everyone else, reinforce our barriers. I don't want anyone breaking in." Cloudclaw slithered off the Tallrock and quickly made his way to Nightbreeze.

Lightfeather scooped up Rabbitkit and Squirrelkit back into the nursery, Scarface handed her Dovekit.

"Mama, why are we fighting?" Squirrelkit squeaked, shuffling his paws on the nursery floor. Lightfeather sighed. "Because Smokestar made a blind decision. And now we have to fight for something we could have avoided."

**(POV change; Cloudclaw) **

"Smokestar, we should speak with ShadowClan about the battle; come up with a plan." Cloudclaw insisted for the third time.

"Fine, Cloudclaw!" Smokestar growled. "gather a patrol to escort Fallenstar and two warrior of her choice here. I do not wish to stand." Smokestar lashed his tail agaisnt the dusty floor, stirring up a musky scent to Cloudclaw's nostrils.

"V-very we-well." Cloudclaw choked, hurrying away.

"Scarface, Pinewhisker, Heatherpaw, Blizzardpaw, Mouseclaw and Lionpaw. Come with me." Cloudclaw ordered without thinking.

"Smokestar wants us to bring Fallenstar to our camp. We are to escort her and two warriors." Cloudclaw rolled his eyes.

_I am sick and tired of Smokestar's bad plans! They're going to take its toll on him one day! _

Heatherpaw leaped over the gap that led to the Snow Banks easily, and sticking out her tongue, dared Blizzardpaw and Lionpaw to match her nimble jump.

Wriggling his haunches, Blizzardpaw scaled it, his hind legs scrambling the rest of the way. Lionpaw twitched his tail. He jumped, but missed by a fox-length, and plummeted into the gap.

"Oof!" Lionpaw exclaimed, shaking orange, yellow and brown leaves off his golden pelt. Heatherpaw and Blizzardpaw burst into laughing, even Cloudclaw seemed to hold back a laugh. Mouseclaw jumped over and chomped down on his apprentice's scruff and brought him up.

"Let's hurry." Mouseclaw meowed plainly. He then looked at his apprentice. "And be more careful! You'll get hurt one day with that recklessness."

Lionpaw nodded half-heartedly. "Sure, sure…"

Cloudclaw flicked his tail over Lionpaw's spine. "If we are to bring Fallenstar, let's go." Pinewhisker began to take the lead, Heatherpaw circling around the tabby mottled tom.

Cloudclaw sat just in front of the border, lifted his head upward and let out a cry. He repeated his yowls, until a whiff of fresh ShadowClan hit his tongue.

"Cloudclaw… What is it?" Came the voice of Talonsting, a grey tom. Three other, thinning cats stood behind him.

"Talonsting; Smokestar wishes my patrol here to escort Fallenstar to our territory with the company of two warriors. He wants to draw up a plan for the battle." The ThunderClan deputy narrowed his silver eyes.

The four ShadowClan cats exchanged strange looks, but they bowed their heads. "Wait here." Talonsting ordered.

Talongsting whipped his tail and turned around, quickly bounding away.

As they went out of earshot, Blizzardpaw turned to his foster brother. "Let's play a game; I scent scent lizard and pigeon. I wonder who can spot them first…" Blizzardpaw trailed off in a sing-songy tone. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes.

"I've been an apprentice longer than you. It'll be _me _who sees it." Heatherpaw declared giving the white apprentice a flick on his nose with her tail.

Lionpaw sat down and puffed his chest out. "Nuh-uh, Heatherpaw! I have the eyes of a-" A yelp of joy came from Blizzardpaw.

"I can see the pigeon! Over there, by the deathberry bush!" Blizzardpaw pointed to the grey bird with his nose. "Oh, and the lizard is by those pile of stones." He twitched his tail in the other direction.

Heatherpaw scoffed at him. "Cheater." She muttered. Lionpaw looked at his brother in fascination. "How'd you locate them so quickly?"

Blizzardpaw was about to answer, when the patrol returned, with Fallenstar, Stagstrike and Bloodyfur. "Oh, why hello, Cloudclaw!" Fallenstar called in a fake cheery voice, waving her lifeless forepaw in the air.

Cloudclaw nodded stiffly and beckoned the three ShadowClan cats forward. "C'mon then. Smokestar doesn't have much patience."

Fallenstar scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know…" Wistfulness was strong in her voice.

…

Cloudclaw entered camp, Fallenstar letting out a soft purr. "Been so long since I've been in the heart of ThunderClan…" Fallenstar immediately nosed her way through Smokestar's den.

Soft words came from Fallenstar, but her kindness was met by harshness. Cloudclaw was able to pick up a few words from them, but with them speaking so low it was impossible to get the whole conversation.

"... So long, hasn't it?" Fallenstar purrs were soft and silky.. "I wonder if we… back to how things were…"

"No! I left… reason! We need… plan!" A threatening hiss came from Smokestar.

From the strange silence, Fallenstar seemed to be taken aback. "I thought you still…" She paused. "I thought you ordered me here just to, well, see me…" Fallenstar's purrs from earlier began to turn to quiet sobs.

The sound of claws unsheathing surprised Cloudclaw, and even more when a stunned yelp came from the ShadowClan leader. Silence hit the air like icy fangs.

"Smoketail…" Fallenstar's voice was hardly a whisper, and it shook with her tears. A screeching yowl came from Smokestar. "DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

Cloudclaw could hear the tears that Fallenstar held back with choking sniffs. "Smoke_star_, don't you remember we once were warriors of AshClan…?" Fallenstar's words confused Cloudclaw. He had never heard of AshClan, and began to wonder if they were born into this 'AshClan' and had left to join ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

A half hiss and half shriek was heard from Smokestar, and loud thud told Cloudclaw he'd pinned her down. "Never, ever, speak of _AshClan_! We abandoned that long ago!"

As their words became louder, Cloudclaw had began to hear their whole conversation.

"Smokestar… I never stopped caring, don't you get that? _You _left _me_! And to this day I wish I could have changed your mind! I wish we could have stayed warriors of AshClan!" Fallenstar's voice rose to a wail, shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"Well, _Fallen_star. I _never _cared." Came a taunting growl from Smokestar.

Scuffling was heard, as if they were fighting to pin each other down, and the chokes and gasps from Fallenstar told Cloudclaw that Smokestar had won.

Stagstrike's ears perked up and he paced around outside the den. He turned to Cloudclaw. "Please, don't let Smokestar kill Fallenstar! She's not as bad as she seems! She means everything to me!" The young deputy pleaded. He must've only been a few moons older than Pinewhisker, Scarface and Cardinalheart.

Cloudclaw lowered his head. "This is between them. I do not have the power to interfere." Stagstrike growled, but his dark blue eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears.

"I won't let him kill her!" Stagstrike pounced into the den, screeching as he pummeled into Smokestar, and a thankful gasp came from the speckled ShadowClan leader.

"Stagstrike, leave. I will handle Smokestar." Fallenstar meowed darkly the dusky brown deputy as his stubby tail disappeared through the lichen hanging over Smokestar's den.

"Stagstrike saved me… And _you _tried to kill me!"

Fallenstar leaped forward, taking Smokestar by surprise. A strange tearing noise, followed by a soft thud, and Fallenstar limped out from the den, blinking away her tears that threatened to fall. Her dark green eyes were bloodshot, and her teeth had a red tinge to them.

"Smokestar… Is dead!"

**(POV change; Flameheart) **

Flameheart sat beside Whitefur as they groomed Roseclaw's fur down. Flameheart held back a whining sob as he remembered with a pang how kind and sweet his sister was.

Whitefur glanced at Flameheart with his pale blue eyes. "Flameheart, don't forget; I loved Roseclaw as well, but there is still a bit of her that needs caring for. Emberkit needs caring for. He shouldn't be merely raised by Barkflower."

With a nuzzle into Roseclaw's side, he looked back up at the ginger deputy. "He needs us. You're Roseclaw's brother, he needs to know that."

Flameheart nodded silently. "Silverflight feels betrayed." He blurted.

Whitefur looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

The deputy nodded slowly. "I heard her talking to Mousetail about how she remembers you used to love Lichenheart, her mother…" Flameheart met his emerald eyes to Whitefur. "Are you Silverflight's father?" Whitefur sighed and nodded.

"Lichenheart died of greencough seasons ago, along with Silverflight's brother and sister. Lichenheart told me to find love again, but I couldn't, until I began to speak with Roseclaw more." Whitefur gazed over where Emberkit was playing with Falconkit and Sedgekit.

"Just keep in mind, Flameheart, Emberkit shouldn't be alone. He's special." Whitefur meowed, carrying Roseclaw away to bury her.

Whitefur's words striked Flameheart's curiosity. "Emberkit!" Flameheart called to the ginger kit.

Emberkit was a dark ginger kit with lighter underbelly which stretched to under his tail, bright ginger paws, a single, bright ginger stripe going from his forehead to the base of his tail. His tail was ringed with bright ginger and underneath had a light ginger.

"Yeah, Flameheart?" Emberkit squeaked, blinking his huge yellow eyes at Flameheart.

The ginger deputy blinked at Emberkit for a moment. "Uh, you know who I am?" Emberkit nodded.

"I heard at the Gathering you were made the new deputy, and I heard the cats say that I was born." Emberkit swished his long tail excitedly. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

Then his yellow eyes darkened. "But I might not have to wait long… I heard RiverClan make underage apprentices… After that 'Melody' cat threatened to take our land…" Flameheart stumbled a step back.

"Emberkit, where did you hear that? RiverClan said nothing of having any new apprentices at the Gathering!" Flameheart studied his nephew head to tail. The tom kit shrugged, mewing, "it was after the Gathering. I told you, I heard Oakstar name five new apprentices."

Flameheart smoothed down a ruffled piece of head fur on Emberkit's forehead. "Okay… I'll be right back, okay?"

Flameheart stumbled off, padding away to Whitefur. He leaned in close to the senior warrior. "Whitefur, Emberkit is acting odd. He says that he _heard_ RiverClan name five underage apprentices." Flameheart exclaimed softly.

Whitefur closed his eyes and sighed. "I know, Flameheart. A little after dawn he asked if I was okay, saying that he heard we ran into a ThunderClan patrol. I had just gotten back, so there was no way he could've heard anyone tell him."

Whitefur cast a wary look at his son. "I think StarClan speaks to him. Perhaps he's meant to be the new medicine apprentice and not Mintpaw." Flameheart shook his head. "I'm not sure, Whitefur. I'll go and speak to him…"

The dark ginger tom stood up and headed over to Emberkit, who was chasing a scrap of heather. "Emberkit, how would you like to be a medicine cat? I bet Blueberry would be glad to teach you anything." Flameheart persuaded.

Emberkit glared up at the deputy. He stood up, smashing his piece of heather. "No, Flameheart! I'm going to be the best WindClan warrior the clans have ever seen! The grey cat told me I'm special!" Emberkit howled, charging away towards the nursery.

"All cats old enough the run across the moor, gather beneath the Highhill for a clan meeting!" Sunstar announced, a wave of worry on his face as his daughter struggled out of the nursery with her overdue kittens.

**(I realize that when I had began to read 'Crookedstar's Promise' that their saying was 'all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the (blank) for a clan meeting'. I don't know what the WindClan one is so I'll use that, and I'll be switching to the real RiverClan one) **

"Stormkit, Sedgekit, Falconkit, Mudkit. Come up here." Sunstar called the four kits up. Mudkit dashed forward quickly, his bright amber eyes glimmering. Stormkit flicked her black tail nervously and followed her littermates warily.

Barkflower stood up from the nursery. "Sunstar, they're only five moons!" Her white stripes shone bright in the sunhigh light.

Sunstar flattened his ears. "I know that, Barkflower. But we are going to war in two days, and they are as big as six moons old kits, and they will be made apprentices."

"From this day forward, you will be known as Stormpaw, Sedgepaw, Falconpaw and Mudpaw. Your mentors will be Mousetail, Stonefoot, Mosspetall, and Birchfoot, may they pass all they know to you." Sunstar meowed, his voice hinted with regret over making underage apprentices.

As the ceremony ended, Emberkit looked up at his foster mother with fear filled eyes. "Mama, Smokestar is dead."

**(POV change; Cloudclaw) **

(Recap)

"Smokestar… Is dead!" Fallenstar's voice had no triumphant ring or satisfaction, but it was more like hollow words, like someone had carved the feeling right out of her.

"Murderer!" Gingerroot howled, flinging herself at Fallenstar. The ShadowClan leader did nothing to defend herself, only whining in pain as Gingerroot tore at her fur, neck, underbelly, and basically everywhere.

Bloodyfur ripped Gingerroot off his leader and hissed. "It was self defense! It's not like any of us knew he was on his last life! He tried to kill Fallenstar!" Gingerroot stumbled back and ran into Smokestar's den.

Moments later, she returned, dragging her mate's body by his scruff. Gingerroot placed him down gently, her brown eyes lit with rage. "She tore his throat out! How is that a 'self defense'?" Gingerroot shifted her shoulders, ready to spring once more.

"Mother," Came Cardinalheart's voice. "I think you should let this one go. StarClan knows how many lives Fallenstar still has." Gingerroot sighed. "Alright… But if I see her again, I swear on Smokestar's spirit, I will kill her." Gingerroot hissed as her daughter led her back to the warriors' den.

Cloudclaw, Redbreeze and Cardinalheart began to groom their former leader's fur down for the burial. Cardinalheart stepped away, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I think Tulipwood and Mallowtail can finish." Cardinalheart muttered, rushing to her nest in the warriors' den, and Flamefoot followed her. Cloudclaw and Redbreeze exchanged looks.

"Cloudclaw, you know you need to travel to the Moonfall now." Redbreeze lifted a forepaw and rubbed her greying muzzle. "You need to gain your nine lives."

Cloudclaw nodded nervously, gulping at the thought. "Y-yes, of course…"

Just as Tulipwood, Mallowtail and Hailfall began to carry Smokestar through the camp exit, Fallenstar followed them.

"W-w-wait!" She stammered, her dark green eyes glowing with shyness. "Can I speak with him once more?" The three elders murmured amongst each other, and they turned back to her, nodding. They padded away, leaving Fallenstar by herself with Smokestar.

Cloudclaw had followed Fallenstar, in case she tried anything suspicious. His silver eyes glinted dimly through the dark leaves of a holly bush.

Fallenstar buried her narrow muzzle in the thick fur between his shoulder and neck. Her words were muffled through his fur and her own sobs, but Cloudclaw could hear her just fine.

"Oh, my Smoketail… I wish you had never left me. I would have joined ThunderClan with you, gladly… But you broke my heart when you said you never loved me, and it was only ever Gingerroot that you cared for. That snobby-nosed, busibody, annoying furball didn't love you, she was obsessed!" Fallenstar sniffed, letting birdsong meet her muffled cries.

"... But Gingerroot could make you happy, night and day. Oh, how she made me furious when she was expecting your kits, the smug look she gave me!" Fallenstar chuckled, as if she had a comeback. "I would have killed to see the look on her face if I'd told her, I was expecting _your_ kits. I wish you could see him now. He doesn't know his father. His supposed father died before he was born. He's so strong now, I hope he becomes leader one day… He has your pelt, and your eyes." Fallenstar sighed wistfully.

"I'm surprised you never saw you similar you look to him; the way you stride and leap… He's your spitting image." Fallenstar stopped, as her wails intensified. "I wish we could have stayed warriors of AshClan!"

With a shaky sigh, she stood up, rubbing her tears away with her paw, her dark green eyes, hollow and emotionless.

Cloudclaw stepped out from the holly bush. Fallenstar bristled with surprise. "Oh, Cloudclaw. You scared me. Saying your last words to Smokestar before your trip to the Moonfall?" She wondered.

"Yes. And might I say, not as deputy, but as _leader_, that I don't think the NightWalkers are good." Cloudclaw narrowed his silver eyes as Fallenstar touched noses with him.

"I know, Cloudclaw. But I can't do anything about it now. Come to my camp when you have your nine lives. I will bring RiverClan and WindClan, just bring yourself and your deputy." Fallenstar whispered, pulling back. "I hope you enjoy seeing your loved ones again… And, Cloudclaw?"

Fallenstar turned around. "If you see Smokestar, tell him that I would have joined ThunderClan for him."

Cloudclaw was about to reply, but Fallenstar snaked through the gorse and he heard her led her warriors back to her camp.

…

"Redbreeze, don't I need traveling herbs?" Cloudclaw weaved around the elderly medicine cat, trying to get her attention.

"No!" Redbreeze slapped Cloudclaw's paw as he reached for an herb. "We cannot eat if we are to speak with StarClan. I am merely making sure Mintflower has enough herbs… In case." Redbreeze was quiet for a moment before stepping out of her den.

"Come on then! Or do you not want to get your nine lives?" Redbreeze scoffed, flicking her tail.

"Alright, alright!" Cloudclaw exclaimed, chasing after her out of camp. Redbreeze rolled her eyes as he caught up to her. "I'm older than you, yet I am surprisingly quicker." She croaked with humor in her honey-gold eyes.

They circled halfway around their camp and began quickly walking in that direction, to where to the Moonfall resided.

Cloudclaw tasted the air dampening as they grew closer, and he could hear faint rumbling of the water crashing down. A large, tall and strange bush blocked their path as it stretched from side to side perfectly. Redbreeze glanced at Cloudclaw as the fur along his spine stood up at the unnatural plant.

Redbreeze purred in amusement. "Don't worry, Cloudclaw. Two-legs created it, and it has been here since Skystar led us here."

Cloudclaw felt at ease at the mention of Skystar, the she-leader that had led them from the lake to the new forest. He'd grown up on tales of the great ShadowClan leader, and had even heard rumors that he was related to her.

"C'mon then," Redbreeze rasped, "just skinny under there, and try not to get any thorns in your fur." Redbreeze pointed with her tail towards a hole beneath the bush. It was hard and smooth, worn away by medicine cats and leaders countless times so that Cloudclaw could practically walk under it.

When Redbreeze appeared after him, she stared at him curiously. "Cloudclaw, what's wrong?"

Thin moss lay underpaw, lining the wet stones and jutting out rocks. Water from the Moonfall crashed down, pouring into the river that fed the other streams. Moonlight and water shone on the ground that lay untouched by moss.

"N-nothing…" Cloudclaw replied, "it's just, well, prettier than I expected." Redbreeze snorted at him in amusement.

"I was taken away my first time too, many, many moons ago." Her tone began low, and wistful, but with a shake of her head, she padded forward. "Let's go. I bet you'll want to see StarClan now."

Cloudclaw followed her, careful not to slip on the soaked rocks. Redbreeze suddenly disappeared as they stood in front of the Moonfall. Startled, Cloudclaw raced around the corner, and quickly discovered a tunnel. He hesitantly trotted in darkness of the narrow walkway for several heartbeats before faint moonlight shone and the tunnel suddenly opened up.

Redbreeze sat in front of a large pool, staring up at a hole in the top of the rock. "It is not time yet." She whispered.

Cloudclaw could hardly hear her over the thundering water, which made him realize they were directly behind the waterfall.

Sudden movement made the white deputy glance up as he saw the moon inch over the gaping hole, and bright moonlight and starlight glittered over the pool.

Soft whispers was all Cloudclaw could hear, the loud rumbling had faded into the background. The outlines of his ancestors swam around him, leading him towards the pool, their voices low and inaudible.

"Come, take a drink." Redbreeze's voice caused the voices and cats to disappear. Cloudclaw nodded, frowning slightly.

He crept slowly over next to the ginger medicine cat, as they knelt down and lapped the chilled water.

"_Redbreeze, where are we? Is this StarClan?" Cloudclaw looked around, beginning to feel threatened by the darkness. Sudden light made him fall backwards in surprise, as he saw Redbreeze before him. She suddenly looked youthful, like how she had been when she was just the medicine apprentice. _

_Redbreeze stepped to the side, and with a flash of light, nine starry-furred cats stood gallantly before him. _

_A pale silver she cat with blue-grey eyes came to met him. "Mother…" Cloudclaw whispered as she smiled warmly. _

_She nodded. "Yes, but now is not the time for a reunion. with this life I give you faith. Use it to always be loyal to your clanmates, no matter what the cost." She placed her cold nose to his forehead, and instantly searing pain blazed through him. Cloudclaw could no longer feel the air in his lungs and waves of panic and pain came and went, and it was all over. _

_With a pang he remembered how Icetail- his mother- had chosen not to take catmint in order to save him and his sister from greencough. _

_Icetail trotted away without a word, leaving her son sucking in air like the tastiest prey. Just as he had caught his breath, a second cat padded to meet him. _

_The second cat stood small, with a very pale cream tabby pelt and white stripes. "Hi, Cloudclaw." She chirped, bouncing a little. _

"_Blossomkit, is that really you?" Cloudclaw choked on his words as warm tears fell from his eyes. Blossomkit- the tabby- widened her silver eyes. "No, no, brother! Don't cry, please." _

"_I shouldn't have dared you, oh, I was so stupid!" Cloudclaw sniffed, desperate to stop sobbing. Blossomkit stood up on her hind legs, and with a small cream paw, she wiped away his tears. _

"_It's alright." Blossomkit purred. "With this life I give you forgiveness. Mistakes will always happen, no matter how good the cat. Always have the heart to forgive them." _

_Cloudclaw braced himself for another surge of pain, instead, sadness flooded him. He saw himself as he dared Blossomkit. Blackness took him and he saw from her eyes as she was welcomed to StarClan. Cloudclaw felt her pain as she watched him and Snowwing become apprentices and warriors. _

_With a flash, Cloudclaw saw Blossomkit had padded away to sit next to Icetail. "I'm sorry, Blossomkit!" Cloudclaw shouted after her. The tabby kit turned around and wrapped her tail over her paws. _

"_It's okay. I forgive you." Blossomkit mewed softly. _

_Cloudclaw squeezed his eyes shut to rid himself of his tears, and when he opened them, a third cat stood before him, with shining golden fur and light grey ears and tail. _

"_Sunfur!" Cloudclaw exclaimed, remembering the deputy that came before Smokestar. Sunfur nodded silently. _

"_With this life I give you courage. No matter how scared you are, don't let it show. Protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives." Sunfur meowed, and Cloudclaw felt power and strength in his bones, but that soon was gone. _

_Cloudclaw heard yowls, hisses, and claws scraping. He could not see, but he could hear the cries of battle approaching him. Fear gripped Cloudclaw, but upon remembering Sunfur's words, he forced his tail down and fur flat. _

_Light soon returned to him, and Sunfur had joined Icetail and Blossomkit. Next, he recognized none other than Flarestorm. The elderly warrior had his power given back to him, and now his shoulders stood tall, his muzzle bright and his eyes clear. _

_The dark ginger tom said nothing as he touched his nose to Cloudclaw's forehead. "With this life I give you patience. Use it to think through every problem." _

_Cloudclaw shut his tight, expecting intense pain, but nothing came. Instead, it was more of a warm, slow-like feeling, where he felt very relaxed and serene. _

_He relished this, relieved to be rid of the agony, but he then remembered; four down, five to go. _

_Cloudclaw yawned, a bit sleepy after Flarestorm's life, but after the strong warrior had left, a tall apprentice took his place. _

_She had beautiful light grey fur with darker splotches and sparkling dark blue eyes. "Hello, Cloudclaw." She meowed. _

_Cloudclaw recognized her instantly; his sister- Ivypaw- from a younger litter. Although she died as an apprentice, she had the build of a lithe, young warrior, due to Eaglestar refusing to name her a warrior. _

_Ivypaw smiled and easily reached Cloudclaw's forehead without standing on her back paws. "With your fifth life I give you understanding. Never turn down a cat in need; listen to them, and use it to consider other's feelings." _

_Cloudclaw had been taken off guard from Flarestorm's gentle life, and the severity of Ivypaw's shocked him; however, the suffering soon diminished and was replaced with a pleasant and cool sensation. _

_A ginger tom took his sister's place, and for a moment Cloudclaw was confused; Flarestorm had already given him a life, but it wasn't Flarestorm. _

_Squirrelnose stood wide-shouldered in front of the snow-white tom, his fur clean and healthy, unlike when he had greencough. _

"_With this life I give you love. Use it not to only care for your loved ones, but for every kit and elder." Cloudclaw had expected it to be a gentle and smooth life, like how he felt about Nightbreeze, but pain proved him wrong. _

_Hot, burning agony ripped through him, like someone had taken dozens of blazing claws and was shredding his heart, and he soon realized; this was how he felt when Nightbreeze took Brackenfang as a mate. _

_Cloudclaw panted, exhausted. All he wanted to do was to go back to camp and fall asleep, but he needed to push on. _

_The seventh cat approached him, with beautiful and elegant fur and small, round eyes. She had a light ginger coat, dappled with brown and white, with pale amber eyes. _

"_Who are you?" Cloudclaw tipped his head curiously, yet warily. The spotted she cat purred. _

"_I am Specklelight, the medicine cat who trained Redbreeze." She replied, stepping closer to Cloudclaw and touching her nose to his head. _

"_With this life I give you selflessness. Use it to put others lives above your own, from the tiniest kit to the oldest elder." Cloudclaw had heard Redbreeze speak of her mentor, and how she had sacrificed herself to save the nursery against a fox raid. _

_Cloudclaw could feel the fangs and claws of foxes attacking him, but he could see the queens and kits, safe now and he realized that no matter the age, every life has meaning. _

_Specklelight was already sitting beside Icetail and Blossomkit when he opened his eyes, and instead stood a small, brown tabby she kit. _

"_Marshkit! You poor thing!" Cloudclaw exclaimed, recalling the she kit's brutal passing. Marshkit only shook her head and rose up onto her hind legs. _

"_With this life I give you trust. Every cat has a story, do not ignore them. Listen and trust." Marshkit whispered. _

_Cloudclaw was surprised to feel no pain. Only the brave and selfless feelings of blind trust, but also the uncertainty. Marshkit told him to listen and trust… Cloudclaw pushed away his doubt, and opened his silver eyes, expecting to see Smokestar, but the cat who stood there surprised him. _

"_Eaglestar?" Cloudclaw gaped at the dark grey tabby. Eaglestar nodded. "You disappointed?" The former leader frowned. Cloudclaw shook his head frantically. "No, no, I was just expecting Smokestar." _

_Eaglestar's frown grew wider. "I- uh, I'm afraid he could not make it." He shook his head to clear it and bumped his nose to Cloudclaw's. "With your ninth life I give you forethought. Use it to think through a plan or decision for the right conclusion." _

_Pain like teeth and claws, ice and fire roared through him. He wanted to scream and yowl and collapse on the ground, but somehow, he was frozen in place. Blackness suddenly took him, and when he could finally open his eyes, the nine cats stood brilliantly in front of him. _

"_Cloudclaw, you have received your nine lives. We know we have chosen you correctly, and your loyalty is clear. Cloudstar! Cloudstar!" The nine StarClan cats chanted in unison. Cloudstar raised his head high, relishing the praise. _

Cloudstar blinked his eyes open, and saw Redbreeze staring at him. "I saw the whole ceremony. Congratulations, Cloudstar." Cloudstar gazed into the pool, a little sad. _Blossomkit… I'll see you one day. _And then, he noticed something; a small silver star on his forehead in the reflection of the water.

_I am Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan. _

**(RiverClan…) **

"Willowleap, are you sure this is a good idea?" Thornsnag looked around worriedly. The silver queen rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine!"

Thornsnag groaned in a high pitched tone. "I have a _really_ bad feeling…" Hawkpool crawled low against the windy moors, uncomfortable with no trees or undergrowth.

"Willowleap, do you really have to go to ShadowClan?" Hawkpool fluffed out her pelt to shield herself from the cold. "And why?"

Willowleap lashed her tail awkwardly. "Thymetail will give us answers. But we must lure her out of camp." Willowleap's fur bristled as they crossed into ShadowClan territory and waded through the river.

Thornsnag and Hawkpool both looked very uneasy, but they followed the silver queen past the stream and through the hazel thickets. Heavy pine and sap scent overwhelmed the two RiverClan cats screwed their faces up, but Willowleap only purred as the smells danced around her.

She dashed ahead, suddenly disappearing behind several blackberry bushes. Hawkpool and Thornsnag followed nervously, yelping as they tumbled into a hollow clearing, much like the Mossy Hollow, except it was sand.

"Sandy Hollow. The apprentices practice here and because of the sand dunes, falling doesn't hurt as terribly." Willowleap explained, scrambling out.

The trio of cats slowed to a halt as Willowleap approached an old badger set. Stale scent lingered from the hole. Willowleap scrunched her nose up and trotted inside. "C'mon. I have a plan…"

Moments later, they came uncomfortably padding out, smelling like week old fish. "Ick! How does this help?" Thornsnag shook his fur irritably.

"Thymetail has a catmint garden. Patrols check it frequently, so just spread the badger scent around it and she'll arrive." Willowleap meowed, bounding off to the right.

Tall, plentiful catmint sprouted from the ground, so tempting, Hawkpool nearly took a bite. "Ow!" She yelped as Thornsnag slapped her forehead.

"Stop! We're not here to sabotage!" He exclaimed, but his eyes told her otherwise. Willowleap rolled around the catmint, but sudden pawsteps had her on her paws in a heartbeat.

**(This chapter seems so messy to me… This is what happens when you're going insane. I apologize) **

The three cats scrambled away, leaving no trace as the patrol arrived. In what seemed like seasons, Thymetail arrived at her garden.

"Badger sc-scent?" She asked, scenting the air. A strong, tomcat's voice was heard. "Yes, it's stale, but strong." The voice belonged to a wide-faced, grey tabby tom.

Thymetail's frown seemed to widen into a smirk. "Than-thank you, For-Forestclaw. You're dis-dismissed."

Forestclaw stared her for a moment, but he dipped his head and slunk away.

Thymetail rolled her eyes and padded over to the thistle thicket they were hiding behind. "Will-Willowleap, you always ha-had such a long ta-tail. I can see you, and your ne-new RiverClan frie-friends. Why're you h-here?"

Willowleap stiffened next to Hawkpool, but she rose. "Sorry, Thymetail, but we need to solve the prophecy." The tabby froze, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't help you…" She meowed quickly, beginning to walk away.

"I know you sided with a NightWalker!" Willowleap called after the medicine cat. Thymetail sided, hanging her head and walking back to them.

"Each clan has its own betrayer… ShadowClan's is I. I know for a fact that Gingerroot is ThunderClan's. I am unsure as to RiverClan but I suspect Mothleg." Thymetail jumped when Thornsnag gasped loudly.

"B-but that's Petalwish's father!" His eyes grew dull as he spoke. "Why would he betray us?"

Thymetail sighed. "I saw him in the Two-leg place with a kittypet. A ginger tabby she cat." Hawkpool narrowed her ruby eyes. "And what were _you _doing in the Two-leg place?"

Thymetail gulped. "Don't t-tell; but it's where I-I get catmint seeds…" Hawkpool's fur lay flat, but her eyes remained suspicious.

"Who's WindClan's then?" Willowleap pointed out. Thymetail scoffed at Willowleap. "Does that need answering? It's Fernbreeze or her menace of an apprentice." Thymetail's voice was strong and full of hate, her green eyes suddenly ablaze.

"Then what's the last part?" Thornsnag blurted, his tail brushing noisily over the catmint leaves.

"That I do-don't even know…" Thymetail's voice returned to her stutter as she pricked her ears. "Forestclaw is coming with a patrol! You all better leave."

The three cats nodded and slithered back where the came from, hurrying towards the Sandy Hollow.

…

"What's that sound?" Thornsnag's ears were raised with alarm. The she cats perked their ears as their eyes grew worried. "It sounds like a kit!"

Thornsnag was the fastest, leaping over logs and thickets, Willowleap at his tail; however, Hawkpool mysteriously lagged behind, limping with strange, aching pain in her stomach.

When Hawkpool caught up, they realized who it was.

Morningpaw lay just outside Honeysnow's den, her tiny paws clamping her ears to her head, her jaws parted in a pitiful cry. "They're screaming! They won't stop screaming!" Morningpaw wailed, as tears began to flow. Honeysnow stood over her, a helpless look in her eyes.

"They say the night queen is coming to kill us all! Help me, oh, StarClan won't stop screaming!"

**(ThunderClan)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock!" Cloudstar's meow echoed around, as the sleepy cats swarmed under the stone.

"I realize I need to name the new deputy, but first, I will right a wrong committed by our former leader." Cloudstar's intense gaze rested upon Scarface. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stand for who he is."

The now nameless tom shivered excitedly, more joy in his eye than words could ever express. Lightfeather pressed against her mate warmly as the cool night air ruffled his blue-grey fur.

"By my authority as a Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this day forward, he will be known as Rainstorm, in honor of his RiverClan birth name, and his storm-like strength." Cloudstar bellowed, smiling as Rainstorm blinked rapidly, nearly crying in bliss as the Clan echoed his new name, welcoming formerly.

"And now," Cloudstar's loud yowl drew the cheering to a halt. "I will name our new deputy."

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be, Rainstorm!"

Surprised murmurs lasted only a heartbeat before the clan erupted into fierce chanting once more. Dovekit and Rabbitkit and Squirrelkit danced around their father, mewing and waving their tails.

But soon, the cheers stopped once more, when a lithe she cat collapsed into the clearing. Fallenstar. "Cloudstar, help us. The NightWalkers are murdering ShadowClan!" Her words were a hoarse whisper, and her dark green eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I got a terrible sunburn last Wednesday and have been in so much pain. I'll do my best to update quickly now, and I hoped you all enjoyed this. **


	29. Chapter 25: Melody's Revenge Part 2

**A/N**

**Yay, well here is Melody's Revenge Part 2! Hope it lives- er- yeah, lives up to your expectations. **

Fallenstar let out a soft sigh and her eyes grew lifeless. The silver-white star on her forehead glowed briefly before she snapped her eyes open and shakily stood up. Fear took hold of her eyes as she spotted Cloudstar.

"Please! You have to help us! Melody has already killed Flowerbreeze and Talonclaw!" Fallenstar pleaded. Cats around her whispered and gossiped.

"She changed her warriors' names back?" Came Mousepaw's shocked voice. Blizzardpaw gave his sister a sharp nip on her ear to hush her.

Cloudstar was quiet before nodding formerly. "Rainstorm!" The deputy took a moment to realize it was his own name.

"I want you to travel to RiverClan, and WindClan. Bring four warriors from RiverClan and WindClan. We must unite against the NightWalkers." Cloudstar scanned the clearing. "Blackpelt, Snowwing and Jaytalon will accompany you." Fallenstar shook her head. "I want Oakstar, Sandfern and Hawkpool from RiverClan, the fourth must be either Spidertail or Badgerfoot. And bring Pinewhisker with you."

Cloudstar looked puzzled but he sighed. "Very well. Blackpelt, say behind."

Rainstorm dipped his head to Cloudstar. and began dashing away, but he paused as he saw Fallenstar. He glared at her, but his eye softened. Rainstorm leaned into her ear and whispered something. Fallenstar widened her eyes and rested her chin on his head. "Thank you." She murmured.

Rainstorm blinked solemnly and led his patrol out of camp. He charged past the rows of birch, olive and oak trees until they reached the stream, partially frozen over. Rainstorm went first, confidently swimming through the freezing water, leaving the ice untouched.

Snowwing nervously slid across the ice, yelping as it cracked under a hind paw. She jerked it out and leapt the rest of way. Jaytalon and Pinewhisker were next, the young brown tom using his claws to walk steadily as he joined Rainstorm and Snowwing.

Jaytalon hesitantly placed his forepaws on the ice, widening his eyes as he skidded forward, and his front half of his body crashed through the ice and submerged into the water. He let out a choking scream, inhaling water and it burned in his lungs. He could feel the edges of his vision blackening, but just as he was about to give in, powerful jaws grabbed his scruff and yanked him upwards.

Jaytalon gasped and coughed, gazing up thankfully at Rainstorm. "Let's hurry, ShadowClan is counting on us." The deputy growled, but inside his heart was drumming so hard he could feel it in his throat.

_I wonder how Hawkpool is... Am I really RiverClan? Who're my parents, and will I meet them? Why didn't Pinewhisker want to go with her, and why did Thornsnag? _Questions swarmed his mind, and blurred his vision as the neared the RiverClan camp.

A reed and cattail wall loomed over the ThunderClan cats, but before they could enter, a kit tumbled at their paws. "Honeysnow, it's just like I said! They're here, I _told_ you so!"

Honeysnow, the medicine cat, gazed curiously at the she kit. "You were right, Morningpaw..." She glanced at the ThunderClanners.

"Come on in." Rainstorm nervousness showed, his paws shaking with every step he took. Fresh, water scents mixed with fish bathed his tongue, and every bone in his body screamed for him to rejoice that he was home. But his heart told him no. _You have Lightfeather, and you precious kits, would you really leave all of that for a new clan?_ A voice in Rainstorm's head taunted.

The deputy shook his head, and squeezed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw someone he thought he'd never see again.. Hawkpool stood in front of him, her bright red eyes burning worriedly in his eyes.

"Scarface, are you-" Rainstorm hushed her, placing his tail over her mouth. "I'm no longer Scarface. I'm Rainstorm."

The blue grey tom glanced around the clan, looking for cats alike to him, seeing none. "Hawkpool," He whispered, "who're our parents?"

Hawkpool smirked. "Oakstar is our father, you've seen him at Gatherings, and Sandfern is our mother. She's ginger with black stripes; over there!" Hawkpool pointed her nose in the direction of the she cat, sharing hushed murmurs with Bramblewhisker.

Rainstorm tilted his head curiously. "They look nothing like me!" Hawkpool shrugged. "Maybe one of their parents were blue grey..."

Rainstorm glanced around camp once more, spotting a young, blue grey she cat. "What about her?"

Hawkpool followed him, realizing he was staring at Mistsong. Hawkpool felt sick at the very thought, not because of Mistsong, but because she might be related to Pebbletail! Hawkpool shook her head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no, no way!" Hawkpool exclaimed.

Rainstorm frowned. "Alright, alright, anyways! I came here for a reason. ShadowClan is being killed off! Fallenstar says the NightWalkers have already killed Flowerbreeze and Talonclaw."

The RiverClan cats yowled in disagreement. "How do we know it's not a trap?" A grey tom with dark stripes hissed.

Rainstorm turned to face the warrior and bore his teeth back into a snarl. The RiverClan tom flinched back and lowered his amber eyes to the ground.

"Fallenstar entered our camp, and bled out in our clearing. She lost a life; I don't think even she could plan something so elaborate." Rainstorm deducted, looking up at Oakstar expectantly.

"Very well. I want-" Rainstorm cut Oakstar off. "Actually, she requested specific warriors..." Rainstorm glanced at his sister. "She wants, Hawkpool, Sandfern, and you. The fourth she said either Spidertail or Badgerfoot"

Oakstar looked surprised, but he dipped his head. "If that is what she wishes." The black leader led Sandfern, Spidertail and Hawkpool towards Rainstorm. Out of the corner of eye, Rainstorm saw Hawkpool glance at Jaytalon, her expression unreadable but Rainstorm could guess.

_Jaytalon did fancy her when she was in ThunderClan, but- no! Thornsnag went with her because I think he loved her. Surely Hawkpool can see that? _Rainstorm shook his head as Hawkpool brushed up against him. "C'mon. From the way you made it sound, looks like we don't have long."

...

Rainstorm looked confidently at the patrol he led. He had managed to persuade Sunstar to contribute three cats; Frostberry, Stonefoot and Whitefur.

"Clans, ATTACK!" Rainstorm charged forward, practically gliding over the dark ferns on ShadowClan territory. The NightWalkers looked up in surprise, causing them to falter in their attacks. Shreddedpelt- well, Flowerbreeze- reared up and slammed her paws down on a creamy white tom. He growled and leaped at her, but the dark cream she cat dodged and struck an unsheathed paw across his face.

Darkheart stood guard in front of the nursery, one eye swollen shut as blood trickled down his forehead. "Don't worry, Daisystripe! I'll protect you and Firekit!" Darkheart yowled as he furiously raked a black tom with faint stripes.

It took Rainstorm a moment to remember that Darkheart was Daisystripe's father. Rushfall had told him that Darkheart's mate had died in her kitting, and Darkheart had neglected his kin ever since.

Rainstorm saw Blackpelt, Leaftail, and Mouseclaw struggling with their own enemies, just as a white tom with a torn ear tip pounced on Rainstorm from his blind side.

The blue-grey tom snarled and ducked, dodging a blow to the head. Rainstorm darted to his left to keep the NightWalker in his sights.

He let out a sharp hiss and swerved around the white tom, pinning him down from behind. He raked his hind claws over the rogue's back, releasing him as he gave his torn ear a strong bite, and the loner went dashing into the hazel bushes.

As he spun around, he noticed Fallenstar circling Melody. The leader lashed her tail, staring at Rainstorm out of the corner of her eye. Rainstorm got the gist, pelting to his sister, brother, and parents.

"Hawkpool, Pinewhisker! Oakstar! Sandfern!" He bellowed, able to see his mother's ginger ear tips and his brother's lashing brown tail.

Rainstorm saw Sandfern's ears turn in his direction, but a dark ginger tom with white patches blocked his view. The deputy wriggled his haunches and with a growl, bowled the NightWalker over.

"Heya, Sandfern!" He chided. Sandfern smiled weakly. "My poor son..." She reached out a paw, softly caressing the scarred half of his face. The RiverClan she cat pulled the blue grey tom into her embrace, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I am _so _sorry, Stormkit." Sandfern meowed, calling him by his original name. Rainstorm blinked away this misting in his eye. "I'm Rainstorm now, deputy of ThunderClan." Sandfern smiled at him. "You go all the way to the top."

"Fallenstar needs us! She wants you with her!" Rainstorm meowed, remembering the flick of the ShadowClan cat's tail.

Pinewhisker was teamed up with Hawkpool, defending his sister as she weakly mimicked his blows. Only a few gashes showed on the black she cat, but her movements were slow and prolonged, as if something was holding her back. With a strike to the NightWalker's underbelly, Pinewhisker sent the rogue yowling away.

Pinewhisker let his sister lean on him slightly as they approached Rainstorm. Oakstar and Sandfern were already standing beside the deputy.

"Melody, I know your secret!" Fallenstar howled, dodging yet another one of the NightWalker sloppy blows. "You're a clan cat; I thought I recognized you!"

Melody screeched, leaping at Fallenstar, but the leader stood on her forepaws and shoved Melody off. "You're Cloverkit, daughter of Oakstar and Sandfern!"

**(POV change; Starlight) **

**(A/N: Starlight is a kittypet who will have a bigger part later on, but I wanted to have a little cliffhanger so she gets a little intro now)**

Starlight circled warily around the blue grey tom, unsure of him. Her Two-leg, Green-Eyes, had found him wandering around an alley with an eye injury, so she took him in, but the mottled cat was not very thankful.

"Um, hi, I'm StarLight, what's your name?" The light ginger kittypet whispered, flinching as he turned his unnerving gaze at her. A scar stretched over one eye, stopping just before it hit the eye itself. His actual eyes were a murky yellow, and his fur was a dark blue grey mottled, unkempt with dirt and mud.

"What's it to you?" He growled, looking away. And he sighed. "I'm Shellwhisker of RiverClan- or I was." He started laughing, not the kind of laugh you'd laugh with, but that kind that made you feel uneasy inside.

"My clan exiled me, all because I just wanted to be as good as my brother! Ashthroat was perfect! He had all the she cats mooning over him, even my own mate!" Shellwhisker snarled, and that laugh came again. "So I killed him!"

Starlight began to scramble away, but in a flash Shellwhisker was nose to nose with her, his rotten breath blowing her squiggly whiskers to her cheeks. "Say, you're pretty cute yourself..."

Starlight narrowed her eyes and unsheathed a paw, placing her claws on his neck. "Don't you dare come any closer. I am not your average kittypet. I was born and raised on the streets. My littermates disappeared without a trace and I have never known the love of a father nor a mate, but I have no interest."

Shellwhisker smirked. "Ah, a fiery one. Just how I like 'em."

Starlight growled, but Shellwhisker came no closer. A Two-leg kit cautiously entered the room, smiling softly as she spotted Shellwhisker. Starlight let out an amused purr as the tom backed agaisnt the wall, his eyes wide and fearful. Starlight knew this Two-leg as Green-Eyes, a very kind Two-leg kit who would often take in stray cats, heal and help them, and and give them away to caring Two-legs.

Green-Eyes held up a long, yellow tendril, a collar. Shellwhisker hissed and swatted at Green-Eyes, but he missed her by a whisker. Green-Eyes sighed, placing the collar on the floor. She quickly grabbed Shellwhisker by the scruff, and with her other paw, she carefully clasped the collar onto him.

As Green-Eyes walked away, Shellwhisker instantly tried to force the collar off. Starlight purred, showing off her bright green collar with a silver bell. "Green-Eyes is the only one who can take them off and put them on." Shellwhisker hissed at her words.

"Stupid Two-legs! Stupid kittypets and my StarClan cursed brother!" Shellwhisker snarled, tugging at the bright yellow collar.

A golden name tag dangled from the collar. Starlight peered down at it, giggling as she read it. "What now, you little runt?" Shellwhisker complained.

"Green-Eyes named you 'Blue'." Starlight snicked, as Shellwhisker's face twisted in disgust.

"Blue?! Sounds like a she cat's name!" He exclaimed. Starlight nodded, but she dashed away as Shellwhisker hissed at her with pure hatred.

A few days later, Shellwhisker, or Blue as Starlight had begun to call him, had clawed Green-Eyes a total of eighteen times, refused to eat, drink or use his litterbox, until finally, the day came.

Green-Eyes looked at Shellwhisker with sad eyes through his kennel. He growled at her.

Starlight rolled her eyes from in the kennel next to him. "You know she brought you here to help."

"I don't need that frog-face's help! I was fine on my own!" Shellwhisker bellowed. Starlight let out a dramatic sigh. "Whatever you say, Blue." Starlight saw him bristle.

Green-Eyes soon came trotted back, a strange smell coming off her. Starlight recoiled at it, and she suddenly realized why Shellwhisker was _really _there.

Green-Eyes picked up their kennels, one in each paw, and set them down in a another room. She opened their doors and in her gentle voice she said, "now, Starlight, you know why Blue's here. I can't do anything for him, say whatever you want, but in the end, neither of us can do anything."

Starlight stared at Green-Eyes in disbelief, but she understood. Shellwhisker was dying. He hadn't eaten, made dirt, or even drank anything in the past week.

"Shellwhisker, I don't like you." Starlight meowed bluntly. "And I think you're a very scary cat that has walked down the wrong path. But not even you deserve this fate. Just keep in mind, Green-Eyes and I did everything we can to help you."

Shellwhisker faced her. "W-what do you mean?" Starlight didn't answer.

"Goodbye, Shellwhisker."

Just then, about three Two-legs entered. Their normal pinkish paws wore white gloves, and their eyes looked dark. They reached for Shellwhisker, grabbing him by the scruff and brutally dragging him away. They stuck a silver string like thing into his neck, and he went limp.

But the thing that scared Starlight the most, was that she swore she saw a ghost of him stand up from his skinny body, a dark red mist surrounding him, and smile.

**(POV Hawkpool) **

(Recap)

"You're Cloverkit, daughter of Oakstar and Sandfern!" Fallenstar yowled, stopping Melody in her tracks.

"W-what?" Melody was at a loss for words.

Fallenstar closed her eyes and nodded. "Sandfern and I used to be best friends, and she snuck me into camp the night they were born to let me see them. Stormkit, Birchkit, Heatherkit, and you; Cloverkit, named after the clover like marks under your eyes." Fallenstar meowed.

"Then, two young apprentices snuck the four kits out of camp. They were only two sunrises old. I don't know the whole story, but I know who does." Fallenstar turned to Spidertail. "You and your brother took the kits out of camp."

Spidertail shrunk down under Melody and Fallenstar's glare. "...Yes, Badgerfoot and I did take you four..."

**(Flashback of Spidertail) **

"Spiderpaw, are you sure this is a good idea?" Badgerpaw asked through Birchkit's scruffs. "Oakblaze'll kill us if he finds out!"

Spiderpaw rolled his eyes, adjusting his grip on Heatherkit and Cloverkit. "It's fine. Sneaking out of camp is like a ritual! You and I and Specklepaw did it."

Beside them, their sister Specklepaw laughed through Stormkit's fur. "Chill out, Badgerpaw. You're such a buzzkill. This way, the kits won't get into trouble, which would suck since Oakblaze is the deputy."

Spiderpaw stiffened as a sour scent bathed his tongue. "Badgerpaw, Specklepaw, I think we're in trouble!" Just as the words left his mouth, a vixen was suddenly chasing them, yipping and snapping at the littermates.

Spiderpaw swerved to the side, heading towards the river. "Guys, follow me!" Spiderpaw screamed, his yowl muffled through both the she kits' fur.

Badgerpaw made a narrow turn, Specklepaw just behind him, her pretty blue eyes wide with fear. Spiderpaw jumped over a gorse bush, the she kits squealing in his jaws. _Heatherkit, Cloverkit, I am so sorry. _

The black and white tom was right on his brother's tail, but the stopped in the tracks as a shriek came from just behind them.

Specklepaw's long, tortoiseshell fur was caught in the thorns, a look of pure terror on her face. "Badgerpaw! Take Stormkit, take him!"

Badgerpaw snatched up the blue grey kit, screaming at his sister. "Specklepaw, come on! Hurry up!"

The fox stared at Specklepaw, staring at the apprentice's body with its black beady eyes menacingly. "Protect the kits!" Specklepaw yowled, horror shook in her voice as she lunged at the vixen.

Badgerpaw spun around, refusing to look. "Spiderpaw, let's go! There's nothing we can do!" But Spiderpaw felt his paws sticking to ground as the brutal creature ripped through the thick fur of his sister. Her shouts and wails echoed in his mind, but he was snapped away by Badgerpaw hauling him away by the scruff. "Spiderpaw, she's gone. Let's hurry to the river, foxes hate water."

With the she kits swinging in his jaws, the two brothers thundered towards the river with the fox right behind him and Badgerpaw in front of him. Spiderpaw leaped forward, bracing himself for the splash in the river, but instead, agonizing pain shot from his tail and up his spine.

The fox chomped down on a half of tail, dangling him in air painfully. The vixen shook her head back and forth, causing such pain to Spiderpaw, he opened his jaws into a wail, but he soon realized his mistake. Cloverkit slipped from his strong teeth and crashed into the river, squealing in fright as the rushing current swept her away.

Spiderpaw tightened his grip on Heatherkit, intense guilt overwhelming him. With one last shake and yet another flare of pain, Spiderpaw was set free and collapsed into the river, the chomped in half tail turned the water a pale scarlet in the sunhigh light.

Badgerpaw dragged Spiderpaw by the scruff onto the other side as the vixen growled at them, upset at not getting Spiderpaw.

Spiderpaw coughed and spluttered, and looked around frantically. "Where's Heatherkit?!"

Badgerpaw moved his thick tail, showing the poor shivering kit. Spiderpaw felt his heart reach out for her, but the aching pain made him want to crawl under a rock and die.

The vixen had discovered a stepping stones, now jumping across to the apprentices. Suddenly, with a yowl a cat pinned the fox down, tearing at its underbelly until it went limp under his grasp. Oakblaze glared at the two apprentices, until his face softened. "We found Specklepaw..." He glanced at his three kits. "Where's Cloverkit?"

Badgerpaw lowered his head so Spiderpaw shakily stood up, weak with the burning pain in his chewed off tail. "It's my fault. The fox bit my tail off and I dropped her. She was washed away by the river..."

Oakblaze peered at Spiderpaw, his jaw dropping as he saw the mangled tail. "Alderleaf and Honeysnow will help."

**(End of Flashback) **

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Spidertail asked, gazing at Melody with apologetic eyes. Fallenstar watched as Sandfern approached Melody cautiously. "My dear, sweet, Cloverkit..."

Melody looked a little happy, but that was gone so fast Hawkpool thought she imagined it. "Yo-you left me! The NightWalkers saved me, and now, you all die!" Melody lunged at Fallenstar, smacking the leader's head against a large stone, until Fallenstar lay motionless.

"This is but a preview of what's to come. I shall return with more cats and we shall destroy the Clans at your Marsh Island." Melody let out a little cackle as she bounded away, Rooster following like a lost kit, and a golden tabby she cat with a crooked jaw and a tooth sticking looked at Hawkpool with pleading mismatched eyes.

The silver star on Fallenstar's forehead shimmered, and she stood up slowly, rubbing her head as Stagstrike raced over to her.

**(Clicker POV) **

"Charge, can I speak with Abbi?" Clicker stared at the pale golden tom, his black, thunder like stripes zigzagging along his thick fur. "Anything for my sister." He teased, stepping out of the way.

Charge had joined the NightWalkers not long ago, and Clicker was overjoyed when she was reunited with her brother. He fell in love with a former kittypet named Abbi, who was now a queen.

"Abbi, you okay?" Clicker asked the small dark gold queen. The former kittypet nodded. "I'm fine; more worried about you. You and Charge have to fight against the clans, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Charge..." Abbi looked up at Clicker. "He's reckless. Please, protect him."

Clicker dipped her head. "Of course, but you must know Abbi; this war is pointless."

**(POV change Nightbreeze) **

"Hold on! They're a whole moon early!" Redbreeze exclaimed, carefully holding juniper berries in her mouth. She placed them on the queen's paws. "Eat, eat!"

Nightbreeze did as she was told, swallowing the two berries before another spasm shook her. Nightbreeze let out a soft wail, but it wasn't as worse as her first time; they were early as well.

"Here's the first one now!" Mintflower cheered, licking the kit alive. It mewed loudly and instantly latched on, suckling happily.

In what seemed like seasons, four, healthy but small kits were nuzzled into Nightbreeze's belly. The first, a white she kit with grey stripes. The second was a dark grey tom with light grey flecks. Next to the tom, another tomkit shoved him over, squeaking angrily. He was a light brown with pale silver stripes, and finally, the smallest was an almost black she kit with light brown, grey and white flecks.

Beside the queen, Brackenfang stood over her, a frown on his face. "They don't look anything like me!" He glared at Nightbreeze with slitted eyes.

Nightbreeze pulled her kits in closer, wrapping her tail around them. "Hey!" The voice was not hers, but Cloudstar's.

"They don't look like you because they're not yours. They're mine." Cloudstar growled, standing in front of Nightbreeze defensively.

Brackenfang bunched his muscles up, but as he looked at Nightbreeze's hurt eyes, he sighed and left the nursery.

"Let's name them." Nightbreeze purred, fondly gazing at them. Cloudstar nodded.

"I think he should be Stonekit." Cloudstar meowed, pointing his nose to the dark grey tom with light flecks. Nightbreeze nodded. "She'll be Streamkit." Nightbreeze giggled at Streamkit- the white she kit with grey stripes- as she knocked over the light brown tom in her way for milk.

"Her other brother will be Nutkit." Nightbreeze declared. Cloudstar said nothing but, "and the dappled kit with be Specklekit."

**(POV change Ivypaw)**

"No, Ivypaw... You swerve, like this." Juniperfur meowed, standing on her forepaws and spiraling her hind legs in the air gracefully.

Ivypaw sighed, shifting her weight uncomfortably to her front paws. She kicked her legs up in the air, but as she swerved her back paws, her forepaws gave out and Ivypaw crumpled to the mossy floor.

Beside Juniperfur, Antpaw was struggling with the same move, with having much shorter legs than Ivypaw. Puddlewhisker sighed. "Antpaw, you need to kick your legs out, not tuck them in."

The dark ginger tom growled. "But then I'll just fall like Ivypaw!" Puddlewhisker cuffed his ear. "Maybe if you had watched how I did it you would know."

Poppypaw stared up at her mentor, Petalwish. "Petalwish, are we really all going to die?" Poppypaw looked around. "I'm barely two moons, and I'm scared."

Petalwish flattened her ears and brought the half-clan kit closer. "Try not to worry, it's why we're trying to teach you how to battle."

Poppypaw sniffed and stood up. "Okay... I think I mastered the move though." Petalwish smirked at her. "Go on then."

The light brown apprentice reared up onto her forepaws steadily, flashed out her hind legs, quickly tucked them in and landed back on all fours.

"Yes, Poppypaw! You did it, let's go to river and get a drink. And we'll practice a new move." Petalwish meowed happily, leading the ginger flecked she cat away.

Antpaw glared as Poppypaw waltzed away. He lashed his light ginger tail angrily. Puddlewhisker cuffed him once more. "Antpaw, a warrior never gets jealous."

Antpaw rolled his eyes. "A warrior this, a warrior that! What _can _a warrior do?" Puddlewhisker's nose twitched, holding back a snarl. "He can listen to his mentor."

A pair of thundering pawsteps approached the three apprentices. Runningpaw burst through the grassy thickets, crashing and tumbling into the hollow, pieces of prey flying from his jaws.

Snowpaw snorted and chuckled behind his brother, carefully skidding down into the hollow with two fish and a water vole.

Ivypaw scurried up to Runningpaw as he gathered all his prey together. "Can I have the carp?" She chirped, nosing the plump fish.

Runningpaw looked around and looked back at Ivypaw. "Y-y-you're talking to me?" Ivypaw giggled. "Of course."

Runningpaw's jaw dropped, his mouse and a trout dropping to the ground. "Um, I'll just take these, and uh, go." Ivypaw stammered, snatched up the carp and trout and hurrying over to Antpaw, dropping the trout at the dark ginger tom's paws.

Snowpaw scooped up the prey that his brother dropped. "I, uh, yeah, duhhhh." He teased, putting on a stupid look, dropping his jaw and letting the prey fall.

Runningpaw slapped Snowpaw on the head with a sheathed paw. "Shut it, she'll hear you!"

Snowpaw let out a final, dumb moan, ducking away as Runningpaw aimed to swat his ear. The blue grey and white tom shoved his face into the ground, muttering, "no, no, no, no!"

Snowpaw snicked, grabbed the water vole he caught himself and padded away to join Ivypaw, Antpaw, and Poppypaw who had returned.

Runningpaw slowly picked up his mouse, carefully padding over to the four cats. Ivypaw glanced up at him awkwardly, then looked downwards. Runningpaw felt a pang in his heart, but he flicked his tail tip and padded away, sitting beside a patch of cattails.

Puddlewhisker sighed, picked up a trout and padded over to Runningpaw. "What's wrong?" The former queen asked. Runningpaw looked away.

"Come on, I promise I won't tell. Maybe I can help." Puddlewhisker persuaded, as Runningpaw turned his green eyes to her.

"What do you do, when you like someone, but you act like a total frog, er, fish-brain around them?" Runningpaw exclaimed, his eye ablaze. Puddlewhisker purred. "I think toms who are like that are adorable. As long as you are there for her, I think you're okay. Just make jokes out of your fumbles."

Runningpaw's eyes lit up. "Thanks, I think... Gotta go!" He scooped up his prey and wriggled his way in between Snowpaw and Ivypaw.

Snowpaw growled softly, glaring at his brother. Ivypaw rolled her eyes. Runningpaw snarled to himself. "Ivypaw, c-can I show you something?"

Ivypaw raised an eyebrow. She looked at Snowpaw sadly as she stood up and followed the blue grey and white tom.

Runningpaw easily climbed the ledge out of the hollow, thought he struggled to keep his cool with his heart pounding in his chest.

Tulips and lilies of all colors shone in the sunhigh light and billowed softly in the warm breeze. Dew still shimmered on the petals, creating colorful lights.

"I-I," Runningpaw stammered. "I thought it looked really nice…"

Ivypaw grinned a half smile at him. She nudged his side. "I guess you're not a total fish-brain." Ivypaw tackled him, purring as they both laid on their backs, staring at the fluffy white clouds.

**(POV change; Hawkpool) **

Hawkpool stared aimlessly at her paws, struggling to remember her supposed sister. Nothing came. Hawkpool cursed herself, growling angrily.

She marched up to her father's den, but she stopped, hearing Sandfern and him arguing. "We need to tell them!" Sandfern yowled.

Through a hole in the stone, Hawkpool could see Oakstar shake his head. "Yellowlily said we never should; so we can't. This is over." Oakstar sighed.

Sandfern lashed her tail. "Ferretnose and Doestripe need to know!"

_Know what, mother? _Hawkpool thought. Sandfern growled when Oakstar didn't reply. "Yellowlily looks so sad when she sees us with them! She should've nursed them, not me! They are _her_ kits!"

**A/N **

**Oh gosh I have such writers' block for this story! I'm really sorry for this sucky chapter! I made a new account called Spottedmoon8 so go check out my story Lost. Bye for a while. I will more active on Spottedmoon8… **


	30. POLL ALERT! MUST READ!

**Sorry if y'all thought this was a chapter but this ****must be read!**** In order for me to write Melody's revenge part 3, I need ****EVERYONE**** who got this alert in their inbox to vote on my new poll. It is multi choice, and will decide who lives and who dies in part 3. Have a good day, and remember, the faster I get votes, the faster I can update. **


	31. Chapter 26: Melodys Revenge Part 3

**A/N**

**You know what? I'm gonna try to write this part 3… sorry if it's messy… ALSO READ THIS HERE! So, I edited the previous chapter because I realized: when Fallenstar told Cloudstar the dead cats, she said Talonclaw and Flowerbreeze, however, Flowerbreeze is later seen by Rainstorm battling a cream tom. So I changed it; Flamefur/Bloodyfur died, not Flowerbreeze**

Hawkpool's paws trembled with every step as her clan began to leave for the Marsh Island. Slowing her pace, she trotted with Mothleg. The tom's fur was bushed up, and his eyes regretful.

"It's not your fault." Hawkpool whispered. Mothleg stared at her in surprise. He snorted disdainfully. "It is, I can't believe Gingersnap betrayed me…"

Hawkpool prodded his shoulder sharply with a paw. "You shouldn't have betrayed Duskflower!"

Mothleg rounded on Hawkpool, his eyes ablaze. "Who are you to input your opinion? You're just brash young warrior!" Mothleg dug his claw into the reeds.

"I-I was just-" Hawkpool stammered, cut off by Mothleg's hiss.

"You know nothing! You have a mate and kits! It's all fine with you! Perfect, petite, Hawkpool!" Mothleg spat, his eyes huge and wild.

_K-kits? _Hawkpool shivered as she remembered. "_Only for a night…" _

"Oh, don't act all surprised! Mothleg barked, "The slowness, the plumping, it's all obvious!"

Mothleg glared down at Hawkpool, leaning into her face, his rotten, fishy breath choking her. "You're useless as a queen."

Hawkpool felt helpless, crouching low in the cattails, wishing Mothleg would go. _I do not have kits. I do not have kits. I must fight! _

"Leave her be, Mothleg." Thornsnag growled. The chocolate warrior turned to Hawkpool. "I'll protect you in the battle; don't worry, love." He whispered.

Mothleg scrunched his nose up. "Ugh." He grumbled, trotting ahead with Petalwish.

Thornsnag gently, but firmly, gripped Hawkpool's scruff and stood her up. "You okay?"

Hawkpool shook her head, sighing. "I think I'm expecting kits."

**(POV change; Thornsnag) **

Hawkpool let out a long sigh. "I think I'm expecting kits."

Thornsnag couldn't help but flinch, startled as he remembered similar words…

"_Redbreeze said that I am expecting kits." A light grey she cat with darker splotches with dark blue eyes meowed. _

_The two cats stood high up in a tree, the young she cat yelped as her thin branch swayed too far, but she regained her balance. _

…

"_IVYPAW!" _

**(A/N: just for clarification, the Ivypaw mentioned above is the one who gave Cloudstar his fifth life, not the one currently in RiverClan) **

Thornsnag opened his eyes with a gasp, shaking his head from the terrible memory. Hawkpool stood beside him, her eyes glowing with worry.

"I'm fine." Thornsnag panted, feeling weak all over. Hawkpool pressed against him. "We will survive together." She insisted.

"Cats of RiverClan!" Oakstar's yowl drew their attention.

**(POV change; Hawkpool) **

Hawkpool lifted her head from Thornsnag's shoulder, slightly startled by her father's call.

"I'm willing to bet the NightWalkers will be the last to arrive, making sure no clan has fled. And we won't. RiverClan, will stand! We will fight! We. Will. Not. Die!" Oakstar growled, his eyes sad.

_Melody is my sister. But it doesn't matter. She killed Shadefur. She took two of Fallenstar's lives. She's going down today! _Hawkpool didn't notice her lips were drawn back into snarl until Briarfrost nudged her.

"Hawkpool, calm down. Save it for the battle." The dark brown she cat meowed. Her pale eyes drifted to where Ferretnose was sitting alone. Briarfrost's face suddenly stiffened with surprise and she looked down.

Hawkpool gazed over at where Ferretnose was sitting, stunned to see him staring at Briarfrost intensely. His yellow-green eyes darted away as he met Hawkpool's eyes.

Hawkpool smiled slyly. "I think he likes you." Briarfrost's heart skipped a beat. "I-I don't think so. You've seen how he flirts with Shadeleap." Briarfrost drew in a short breath, sighing heavily.

"He's coming over here." Hawkpool purred in a sing songy voice, silenced by Briarfrost whacking her on the nose.

Ferretnose looked terribly awkward as sat in front of Briarfrost. His head was hung low, eyes flickering up at her every now and then.

"Briarfrost, thanks to Shadeleap, I've come to realize something…" Ferretnose's eyes were now staring straight into Briarfrost's.

"I told Shadeleap I liked her. She, of course, denied me. She told a she cat loved me. Someone I didn't pay attention to. Not since we were kits. Briarfrost, I am so sorry. I love you, and if we survive this, I'll follow you anywhere." Ferretnose dabbed her nose softly with his own soft pink nose.

Briarfrost scoffed good-heartedly and lovingly. "Now he tells me." **(Shoutout to anyone who got that reference) **

Ferretnose pulled Briarfrost in closely so their foreheads touched. "You were right." He whispered.

Briarfrost tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Ferretnose smirked at her. "I _was _named for my good sense of smell." He meowed cockily.

Briarfrost scoffed again, nuzzling into his shoulder. A sudden, powerful waft of ShadowClan and ThunderClan blew in on the breeze, and both Cloudstar and Fallenstar leading their clan across the large boulders jutting out of the dark, murky water.

Fallenstar jumped ashore first, her pitifully small clan nervously sitting down next to RiverClan. Cloudstar sat good-naturedly with Oakstar, devising a battle plan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hawkpool saw Spiderheart stare at Willowleap. The cream tom began to make his way over to her, only to be stopped when Willowleap curled into Gorseheart's soft fur.

Hawkpool's attention was drawn away from the love triangle when she felt a muzzle press into her shoulder.

"Hawkpool…" The young warrior turned her head, surprised to see Splashpaw. "WindClan arrived. I'm scared."

Hawkpool parted her jaws, the breezy, fresh scent bathing her tongue. "It's okay, Splashpaw. We'll be okay." Hawkpool whispered.

Splashpaw nosed her way under one of her mentor's forelegs, shivering. "They're here…" She whimpered.

**(POV change; Morningpaw) **

"I'm Morningpaw." The golden kit mewed to a well sized WindClan apprentice. She cocked her head. "I'm Mintpaw… Gee, you're awfully small…"

Morningpaw looked away awkwardly. "I'm three moons…" Mintpaw held her breath slightly.

"T-the NightWalkers will tear you apart!" Mintpaw exclaimed, the grey and white she cat winding around the kit.

Mintpaw's tail brushed Morningpaw's flank, and the kit gasped, her eyes glazing over.

"_You sickly, weak kitten!" A black and brown tabby tom snarled. _

"_You'll never make it as a warrior; your brother is stronger than you." A dark cream she cat towered over Mintpaw- well, Mintkit- with cruel eyes. _

_Mintkit's eyes flitted to where Fangpaw watched shyly. Mintkit felt a cough rise in her throat, her chest aching. _Why can't I be an apprentice like him, my brother?!

_Fallenstar leaped onto the Fallentree, her eyes dark. "Mintkit, you are hereby exiled from ShadowClan. Never, ever come back." _

_Mintkit felt tears come, falling to the dusty ground. Her coughing increased, choked with tears as she fled. _

Morningpaw gasped, her eyes wide and stunned. Mintpaw stared at Morningpaw curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Morningpaw shook her head, still panting. Honeysnow was instantly next to Morningpaw, hushing her softly.

Just across the clearing, Morningpaw saw Splashpaw hide beneath Hawkpool. "They're here…"

**(POV change; Hawkpool)**

With Splashpaw's words, a choking, musky crow-food scent wafted towards the four clans, most of the cats screwing up their faces in disgust.

Melody waltzed into the clearing, prey hanging in each of her cats' jaws. They tossed their food towards the clan cats, Melody putting on a sickly fake grin.

"Just thought you might want to eat before we utterly destroy you." Melody giggled sinisterly.

Flameheart of WindClan sniffed the mouse before him, and placed a paw over his nose. "This is crow-food! You're trying to poison us!"

Melody frowned. "Well," she chirped, "worth a try…" Melody's face twisted into a freakish grin, her eyes wild and crazed. "Now you die."

Melody launched herself forward, her cats following blindly in her pawsteps.

Thornsnag was by Hawkpool's side in an instant, his face serious.

"You will not die." He declared, slashing the muzzle of a white tom.

Hawkpool leapt at a ginger tom with white splotches, snapping her jaws at his hind leg. "What do we do?" Hawkpool cried, as the tom battled her relentlessly.

"We fight to the death!" Came her father's booming growl.

Hawkpool nodded to herself, a bit frightened at the thought of killing.

The ginger and white tom turned around, placing his paws on Hawkpool's neck, ready to snap it.

Hawkpool lay on her back, curled her hind paws in, and kicked him in his belly, claws and all. He let out a sickly groan, his teeth gritted in pain as blood pooled around him.

Hawkpool scanned the Marsh Island, frantic to spot a clanmate. Petalwish and Poppypaw were clashing with three, well-muscled toms, Creeksplash and Reedflight over took a brown mottled tom, clawing as his throat until he fell limp.

**(Quick A/N: I didn't mention a lot of cats in the NightWalkers because of two things; 1. couldn't think of any names; 2. And it seemed pointless after a while. I bet none of you even read it. Yeah. Keep reading now XD) **

Rainstorm stood behind a WindClan elder she recognized as Half-face. The deputy brutally tore the ears of a smokey grey tom, snarling as a cat attempting to attack from his blind side, but earned a blow to the face.

Gingerroot's tail was bushed up as she circled around Fallenstar, her eyes wide in fury. "I'm gonna kill you," Gingerroot cackled, "and I'll still be Smokestar's perfect angel!"

Fallenstar's eyes flashed with rage, crouched to spring at the former queen. _Hm, _Hawkpool thought, _I'm not very surprised that Gingerroot sided with Melody like the vermin she is. _

Hawkpool spun around as she felt claws on her flank, slashing the ears and muzzle of a dark golden tom with mangy fur. Hawkpool hissed as the rogue smirked at her slightly round belly.

The tom pummeled into Hawkpool, grinning evilly as Hawkpool screamed when he raked her claws over her plump stomach.

The dark golden tom flipped Hawkpool onto her back, his grin widening into a smile that Hawkpool's fur crawl. The tom stood over Hawkpool and leaned into her ear.

"My name is Ropeburn, and you'll never forget me." He whispered, then proceeded to hold Hawkpool's forepaws down with his paws, as Ropeburn used his hind claws to dig into Hawkpool's belly.

The black she cat shrieked in pain and fury, wriggling under Ropeburn's grasp, but the mangy tom's weight was too heavy.

Suddenly, Ropeburn's weight was ripped of Hawkpool, the dark golden cat screeching in surprise. Hawkpool stumbled, feeling her heart tug as she recognized Thornsnag tearing at Ropeburn's underbelly.

"THOSE ARE _MY _KITS!" He yowled, his pupils like cold, heartless half-moons.

Somehow, Ropeburn managed to fling Thornsnag off him, grinning with venom. Ropeburn stood over Thornsnag as he did Hawkpool, creating a wide gash in his underbelly.

Thornsnag gritted his teeth, flailing his paws, attempting to get a hit on the mangy cat, but to no avail.

Hawkpool felt her heart shatter as Ropeburn bore his teeth, and with a sickening ripping sound, tore Thornsnag's throat.

Ropeburn ignored Hawkpool as he stalked past her, merely whispering, "now your kits with know no love of a father."

Hawkpool stared helplessly at Thornsnag as she crouched by his side. He was hardly breathing.

"H-H-Hawkp-pool?" he rasped as blood trickled from his half torn windpipe.

The black she cat nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, it's me, it's Hawkpool!" Thornsnag sighed peacefully. "I love you, Hawky."

Hawkpool chuckled as he used his nickname for her. "I-I love you too, Thorn. You were my best friend… Oh, StarClan, please don't go!" Hawkpool wailed, burying her face into his thick fur, breathing his soothing scent.

Hawkpool cringed as she heard a gurgling sound from him as tried to purr. By now, cats had gathered around the dying tabby, their heads hung low.

Brackenfang stood on the opposite side of his brother, his jaws wide in a terrified, soundless cry. Petalwish's eyes widened as she caught sight of her former mentor. She plopped down on her rump, lifted her muzzle to the sky and let out a loud wail of anguish.

Blackpelt pressed his pale nose to his former apprentice's side, a single tear falling to his chocolate fur.

Weaselclaw briefly gave Thornsnag a friendly lick on the ear, before racing away, muttering something about 'dumb love'.

Hawkpool, however, could not contain her grief. She bawled until Thornsnag slowly placed his paw gently on hers.

"Hawky, love… I find it kind of funny, and I find it kind of sad, with all the tragedy in my life, this is best moment I've ever had." Thornsnag whispered hoarsely, bumping noses with Hawkpool.

Hawkpool bent over, whimpering as he coughed and choked once more. "You… You were the only joy in my life that lasted. Too bad I couldn't last for you…"

Hawkpool let her tears fall freely, shaking her head at him. "Thorn, don't talk like that! Honeysnow can heal you! You'll be fine!"

Thornsnag sighed shakily, ending it with a raspy cough. "I can practically taste the stars, Hawky. Don't let our kits grow up without a father. You know who I mean."

Hawkpool did not listen. "No, not now. You can't go. You were supposed to be my deputy!" She cried, staring at him sorrowfully.

"You can't go." Hawkpool repeated. She sighed mournfully. "Goodbye, Thorn…"

Thornsnag attempted a purr once more, but stopped half way. "It's not goodbye, it's see you later."

Hawkpool held back a whining sob. "B-but you just can't leave! You're my best friend!"

Thornsnag let out a wry laugh. "But I wish we could've been more…" The chocolate tom attempted to give Hawkpool a lick on the forehead, as he brushed his tail over her flank, but as he leaned forward, a final sigh escaped him, and Thornsnag fell limp.

"Thorn?" Hawkpool whispered, her eyes worryful and bloodshot. "Thorn?!" She wailed louder, shaking him with a paw.

"THORNSNAG?!" Hawkpool screamed, her face collapsing into his fur, the young to-be queen breathing in his scent while he was still warm.

Mothleg stood from afar, a strange, half-grin on his face. "Serves you right." He muttered so only Hawkpool could hear him.

Hawkpool rose slowly from where she lay, her gaze flickering around the clearing dangerously. She finally spotted him; Ropeburn.

**(POV change; Jaytalon) **

Jaytalon felt pity rise in his chest as Hawkpool wailed and sobbed into Thornsnag's pelt, but also pure jealousy.

He was curious when she suddenly rose, her eyes darting about until they landed on a dark golden tom with scrapy fur.

Jaytalon strained to see her, but he was plunged into darkness as a wave of bloodthirsty cats washed over him.

**(POV change; Hawkpool) **

Hawkpool felt nothing as she chomped on Ropeburn's neck, tearing out his throat cleanly and letting him fall limp with terror left in his dead eyes. _Too much, too much… _

Memories came in a flood of sorrow, more than she could count…

_Thornsnag was by Hawkpool's side in an instant as the black she cat woke in a cold sweat, panting and nearly choking on her own fear-scent. _The NightWalkers…! _Hawkpool shivered. _

"_I'm fine, just a nightmare…" Hawkpool stammered, tucking her paws under her chest. _

_Thornsnag smiled understandably. "Don't worry; I get them too…" Just as he stood up to leave, Hawkpool placed a paw on his tail. "Can-can you stay?" _

_Thornsnag sighed good-heartedly and curled next to her, purring as she nuzzled into him. "Always, Hawky." _

…

_Hawkpool sat just outside the warriors' den, purring softly as the kits played with a moss-ball. Hawkpool was suddenly aware of Thornsnag sitting down next to her. "I wonder if WindClan or ShadowClan use moss-balls. Perhaps it's different…" Thornsnag rambled, staring at Hawkpool in a quirky way with his blue-green eyes. _

_Hawkpool snorted at him. "That was random." Thornsnag grinned and rolled his eyes. "When I'm leader-" Hawkpool cut him off, pretending to be taken aback. _

"_When _you're _leader?" Hawkpool giggled, raising an eyebrow. Thornsnag gave his chest a few licks before puffing it out. _

"_Eeyup." He meowed cockily. "I could conquer all the clans with one paw; if you were there holding the other." _

_Hawkpool felt her face fill with heat, hot from the open flirt. "I-I, uh, erm…" Hawkpool's eyes widened, staring at the ground. Thornsnag pressed against her, purring. "Hush, kitten." _

_Hawkpool raised an eyebrow at him shrugged. "I'm just a-lovin'." Hawkpool kept her expression the same, only looking more puzzled. _

_Thornsnag rested his chin on her head. "Eh. I'm in a quirky mood." He stuck out his tongue teasingly and swished his tail back and forth over her spine. _

Hawkpool shook her head, breaking away from the memories where she had begun to cry. _I knew looking back on our tears would make me laugh, _Hawkpool thought sorrowfully, _but who knew looking back on our laughs would make me cry? _

Hawkpool stared at Ropeburn's lifeless lump with blankness. She felt no regret, but she felt no peace either. Only the black, empty void in her heart.

The fur along Hawkpool's spine rose, alerting her she was being watched. Hawkpool turned around, staring straight into the heartless eyes of her sister.

And then it came to her.

_Heatherkit peered through barely opened eyes, squealing as she was shaken back and forth, constantly colliding with- what was it, Copperkit? Cedarkit?- oh! Right, Cloverkit. _

_Heatherkit felt herself hoisted into the air, wanting to hold her ears down as screaming flooding her head. Heatherkit cried out as she could no longer feel Cloverkit's warmth, the grey she kit fell into the foaming water, as did Heatherkit heartbeats after. She screamed and gurgled as water filled her lungs, gasping and shivering as she felt jaws pick her up… _

Hawkpool stared at Melody. "I remember you!" Melody's eyes narrowed. "As do I. But that doesn't change anything."

"You killed Thornsnag. Your fighters killed Thorn!" Hawkpool yowled, lashing out an unsheathed paw. Melody dodged.

The sisters began to circle one another, jumping forward to hit and leaping backwards to dodge.

Melody, of course, made the first move. The mottled she cat lunged at Hawkpool, teeth aimed for the black queen's neck.

Hawkpool reared onto her hind legs, slamming her forepaws down on Melody, pinning her to the floor.

Hawkpool gasped as Melody very flexibly curled her hind legs over back, and somehow managed to throw Hawkpool off of her.

Melody drew her lips back in a snarl, rearing up onto her hind legs and crushed Hawkpool beneath her grey paws. The black she cat wriggled and gasped for air, her throat being stepped on from the back.

Hawkpool screeched as Melody sunk her fangs into Hawkpool's shoulder, relishing the taste of blood.

Hawkpool managed to half copy Melody's extremely flexible move from before, twisted her legs to side and shoving Melody off her with her back paws.

The black she cat yowled in surprise as Melody bowled her over, slapping Hawkpool's head repeatedly on the ground.

Her vision began to become fuzzy, her mind wavering in and out. Hawkpool grabbed the paw that Melody was holding her head with, and using her sharp teeth, dug into her forepaw.

Melody howled in pain, looking at Hawkpool with hurt eyes. Darkness made Melody's purple collar look a deeper color, and moonlight reflected off of what looked like wolf teeth.

In the few heartbeats it took for Melody to regain her balance on her paw, Hawkpool had scanned the clearing.

Weaselclaw, Ferretnose and Doestripe were all huddled around a heap of silver fur, their heads low. Greywillow notice the three cats, dropping to the ground and letting out a low cry, muttering something about 'her poor kit'.

Pinewhisker was greatly struggling agaisnt a pair of toms, as they clawed at his face and bit at his ears.

Fernbreeze seemed to take great joy in taking the lives of NightWalkers, slashing throats and biting necks like it was nothing. Her apprentice, Pebblepaw, looked slightly hesitant, but Fernbreeze kept coaxing him on.

Darkheart and Crowblaze easily overpowered a dusky grey tom with tall ears, letting him bleed out from a deep belly wound. Willowleap was thrown threw a thistle bush and out of sight, Marshystripe, charging after her with unsheathed claws and bared teeth and a lusty glint in his darkened eys.

Sandfern, however, scared Hawkpool. The ginger she cat stood over Gingerroot, her black stripes eerie in the moonlight.

Sandfern had created a sickly gash on Gingerroot, blood welling as Gingerroot screamed in pain. The soon-to-be scar stretched from the reddish cat's eye, missing the eye itself, twisting over and under her left side of her body.

Fallenstar lay almost still behind a boulder near Sandfern, practically gagging at the frightening gouge. Sandfern was screeching at Gingerroot, "NEVER TOUCH MY KITS AGAIN!" As she formed the nauseating incision.

Over and over, Sandfern traced even deeper in the pierce, the cut ending just before Gingerroot's right back leg. By the time you could only see blood, it had dried, and Gingerroot was dead.

Sandfern's face was splattered with blood, but not Gingerroot's; this smelled different, almost too familiar. Her paws were coated in the stickiness, and shaking when she stood.

"I-I-I killed her… I k-killed h-her, Fa-Fallenstar!" Sandfern shrieked, covering her ears with her blood soaked paws.

Hawkpool attention was drawn away from her mother as she felt claws rake her muzzle.

Melody lashed her tail, puffing out her rank pelt, which stood in every direction.

Hawkpool took the challenge, running in a zigzag fashion towards her sister. Melody made no move to dodge the upcoming blow, her reddish-orange eyes gleaming with malice.

All of a sudden, Melody leapt out of the way, letting Hawkpool trip over a tree stump. The mottled she cat lithely climbed over Hawkpool's belly, preparing to tear her throat.

_I love you, Hawky… _Thornsnag's voice echoed in her head. Hawkpool felt hatred fill her, unable to feel the pain Melody was inflicting. _I know what I have to do, Thornsnag… _

Hawkpool roared at Melody, a half growl half snarl escaping her. The to-be queen knocked Melody off her with such force, the NightWalker leader lay wheezing by a boulder for breath.

It was and Hawkpool realized something as she caught the sight of her own, heartless eyes in a murky puddle. They were not heather red. She had fire eyes.

Hawkpool struck the water with a forepaw, stirring her reflection. She could not stand such fury in her own eyes.

Turning back to where melody lay, staring up at Hawkpool with fear. "You won't kill me." Melody meowed somewhat confidently. "You Clan cats are soft. You _can't_ kill me."

Hawkpool's eyes were wide and her pupils hardly visible. "Try me." Hawkpool thundered, digging her claws into Melody's shoulders as she stood over her sister's back.

Hawkpool clamped her fangs tight onto the back of Melody's neck and with a bite, a twist and a _snap_, Melody fell limp in Hawkpool's merciless jaws.

Hawkpool dropped Melody to the ground, letting out a yowl. Cats stopped fighting, and one by one, the NightWalkers fled, their numbers split in half twice by the ferocious battle. Willowleap stumbled from out of the thistle bush, her eyes wide in terror and shock, tail tucked between her legs protectively.

Rainstorm slowly padded up to Hawkpool. "Come with me… You need to see him…" Hawkpool feared her brother's words. _Is Jaytalon dead as well?! _

But what she saw was much, much worse. Cats from every clan surrounded a tomcat, but she didn't need to see him to know who it was. "Pinewhisker! Pinewhisker?!" Hawkpool cried, shoving through the wave of cats. She could recognize his scent from a mile away.

Oakstar, Sandfern and Heatherpaw stepped back, revealing the mangled body of the brown mottled tabby.

Hawkpool slumped to the ground, her stomach tightening as she saw how he had been torn apart. _You saw him struggling, you could've helped him, saved him even. But you left him to die! _

"No!" Hawkpool shouted, screaming at the voice in her head. Rainstorm looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Hawkpool lifted her head to face her parents. Sandfern's paws were mostly clean now, only tiny bits of the crimson remained, but Hawkpool realized; the blood drops on Sandfern's face, were Pinewhisker's.

Hawkpool couldn't meet Sandfern's bright green eyes, as hard as she tried. "I'm going to lead a patrol to-" Oakstar cut his daughter off.

"Actually, I need you, Rainstorm, Stagstrike, and Brindleleaf to gather the fallen from your clans." Oakstar meowed, his voice dark.

Hawkpool saw Brindleleaf emerge from where the medicine cats had taken refuge with the kits and queens, in a large, somewhat underground hollow. The golden-brown she cat's belly swayed with overdue kits, her face sharp and her mouth forced to remain neutral.

However the queen failed to do so. At a glimpse of Pinewhisker's limp body, she let out a whimper, muffled by her squeezed shut muzzle.

Brindleleaf turned around, suddenly storming over to Hawkpool as if she'd remembered something. "I saw you." Brindleleaf snarled under her breath.

"I know you saw Pinewhisker losing versus those two toms and you didn't help him. HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Brindleleaf did not raise her voice above a whisper, until the end. Few cats looked but paid no interest.

"He-" Hawkpool barely got a word in before Brindleleaf spoke again. "I loved him Hawkpool. And you stole him from me."

_Pinewhisker is the father of Brindleleaf's kits? _Hawkpool shook her swirling head, concentrating at her father's orders.

Hawkpool went around, paying her respects to every passed cat, even if she did not know them; however, when she came across Thornsnag laying in the middle of the clearing, she ignored him.

_It's not goodbye, it's see you later… _Hawkpool remembered his last few words with a heavy heart.

Upon finding Ferretnose sitting with Briarfrost as she comforted him. Dovetail's limp, twisted body lay at an awkward angle, her eyes glazed over.

Doestripe sobbed into her friend's soft fur, Weaselclaw sat by the young warrior. _That's right, he and Yellowlily are her and her brother's parents. _

Hawkpool padded up to Dovetail, carefully picking her up. Doestripe lashed a sheathed paw at her step-sister. "You can't take her!"

Hawkpool sighed, placing the pale warrior down. "Oakstar ordered me to gather everyone in our clan that has passed." Hawkpool's voice shook, even though she disliked Dovetail, it was sickening to see her death so cruel.

Doestripe snatched Dovetail up. "And let me take her." The brown she cat stomped her black paw on the ground stubbornly, taking her friend away.

Hawkpool broke down when she saw the next dead cat. Poppypaw's throat was ripped out shallowly, which meant the two moon old kit died a slow and painful death.

Petalwish was bent over her former apprentice, her face blank. "I couldn't help her in time." The golden spotted she meowed bluntly.

Hawkpool brushed her tail over her friend's back. "I-I couldn't save my brother… I saw him losing, but I didn't help…"

Petalwish sighed. "I gave her a warrior name. She wanted to be called Poppywish…"

Hawkpool dipped her head respectfully. "I'll leave it up to you to take her to the elders."

Hawkpool's mind spun with all the perished cats. _Beechtail with a broken neck, Dovetail with a torn windpipe, Poppywish with a shallow throat cut, Whitefog with a ripped throat, Mallowtail with a broken windpipe, P-Pinewhisker with mangled body, Hailfall with a broken neck Eaglepaw with shallow cuts everywhere and a broken neck, Sunstar with a deep belly wound, Marshystripe with both a belly wound and a broken neck, Mousetail with a torn throat, Mudpaw with a torn throat, Darkheart with a deep belly wound, Forestclaw with a broken neck, and Thorn with a torn throat and broken windpipe… _

Hawkpool fell to the ground, her paws shaking like rippling water. Rainstorm sat next to her, helping her stand. "Oakstar says we should scout the Island to see if any rogues hid within. Creeksplash and Flamefoot are with us."

Hawkpool nodded blankly, setting off with them. Rainstorm whacked her ear with a sheathed paw. "Hawkpool, I understand you lost more than I, but would Pinewhisker and Thornsnag want you moping?"

The to-be queen stared at Rainstorm bluntly. "I-I, it was my fault they died." Hawkpool moaned sorrowfully. Rainstorm pressed his blue-grey fur against her. "We'll live together."

"Run, run!" Came Flamefoot's urgent scream. Creeksplash was just behind him, their eyes wide with alert.

About four or five cats were chasing Flamefoot and Creeksplash, their scrappy fur reeking of crow-food and blood.

"NightWalkers!" Creeksplash yowled, dashing past the littermates without stopping.

A dark ginger tom slammed Hawkpool to the ground, blurring her vision as a sharp ringing in her ears began. As she was pulled into darkness, she saw a brown she cat with a zigzag stripe and a bright golden tom overtook Rainstorm, the deputy falling to the ground.

…

"Hawkpool! Hawkpool!" Came a frightened voice, and a harsh nudging in her side.

The to-be queen shot up, her eyes wild. "Rainstorm?!"

A sigh was heard. "I had to kill them, Hawkpool…" It was Rainstorm voice. One of his ear tips was torn off, and he had nasty bites and claws running along his shoulders and flank.

The bodies of three NightWalkers lay limp and still in front of the littermates.

"C'mon, I think Pine- er…" Hawkpool stopped herself, grief coming back to her. Rainstorm dipped his head awkwardly. "He's worried even now, Hawkpool… Just because he resides in StarClan doesn't mean he's any different."

As Rainstorm and Hawkpool burst into the clearing, cats of both ThunderClan and RiverClan swarmed them instantly.

Rainstorm stumbled and crashed to the floor as Gorseheart approached his blind side. Rainstorm let out a soft growl, but he was pretty much forgiving.

"What happenend?" Came Shadeleap's voice as she pestered Hawkpool. "Are the NightWalkers back?" This time it came from Huntpaw of ThunderClan.

Overlapping voices stressed them out until Rainstorm lifted his head and thundered, "STOOOOOOP!"

Instant silence fell over the clearing. Rainstorm cleared his throat and began. "Flamefoot, Creeksplash, Hawkpool and I all went to scout out any stray NightWalkers. Creeksplash and Flamefoot came dashing back with NightWalkers chasing them. Hawkpool and I fought valiantly, killing the bloodthirsty rogues."

It took Hawkpool a moment to realize that Rainstorm had twisted the truth. "Rainstorm!" Hawkpool whispered. "Why'd you lie?"

The blue-grey tom shrugged. "Sometimes lies are easier to handle…" Rainstorm, however was not talking about the other clans. He meant himself.

He did not kill a single cat during the battle, but he had to save his sister, didn't he? After all, she was carrying kits.

Rainstorm did not speak his thoughts, instead, he trotted over to Oakstar, who mourning the former RiverClan deputy.

Beechtail had a broken neck, most likely the work of the same toms who killed her brother, as the same black and white fur was lodged into the pale ginger tom's claws.

Rainstorm whispered something into his father's ear, who in turn stood and followed his son to where Lightfeather sat with three small kits.

Curious, Hawkpool followed her kin. "These are my kits; Dovekit and Rabbitkit. Squirrelkit is Squirrelnose's son." Rainstorm meowed to them, knowing that the three kittens were asleep.

Dovekit suddenly stood, arching her back as she yawned. She blinked her wide, red eyes at Hawkpool. "Are you my daddy's sister?" The blue grey she kit purred.

Hawkpool crouched down, giving Dovekit a lick on her forehead. "I am. My name is Hawkpool." Dovekit cocked her head. "Why aren't you in ThunderClan with us?"

Hawkpool looked awkward, so she just turned around to leave. She gave Dovekit a pat on the head with her thin tail and meowed, "because it's where I belong."

Rabbitkit and Squirrelkit woke up just in time to see Hawkpool leaving, and Dovekit began to brag to her brothers about being the first to meet Hawkpool.

Hawkpool took her place among the queens and warriors as the four leaders spoke in hushed tones. Oakstar lifted his muzzle and yowled, "I say these words before StarClan so that the spirit of Beechtail may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan shall be Reedflight!"

Cats murmured for a moment, but the cheering started before even a heartbeat could pass. "Reedflight, Reedflight!"

_Beechtail and Reedflight were brothers, perhaps it was Oakstar's way of apologizing… No, he's not like that… _Hawkpool argued with herself. _Most likely because Reedflight is calmer and tends to think things through and through… _

The tawny brown tom looked highly stunned, but he dipped his head nervously and sat back down next to Creeksplash, who nuzzled and purred at her mate.

Oakstar, Flameheart and Cloudstar stared at Fallenstar's pitifully small clan. "We three clans have agreed to let ShadowClan be while they regain their numbers for three moons, on the account you still arrive to Gatherings."

Fallenstar seemed to ponder over this for a moment before nodding. "ShadowClan accepts."

Flameheart then stepped forward. "I will go to the Moonfall and receive my nine lives tonight, Blueberry will accompany me."

Cloudstar gazed over his cats, nodding to himself. "In honor of events today, I wish to name new warriors. Heatherpaw, Moonpaw, come up here."

"I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have battled hard to protect their clan and I commend you to make them warriors in their turn. Heatherpaw, Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, yes! I do!" Heatherpaw answered immediately, but Moonpaw seemed to hesitate.

"C-Cloudstar?" Moonpaw stammered. The white leader gave her a half nod, telling her to speak.

"I wanted to follow the path of a medicine cat, but I cannot. However, I wish to be called Moonwing, after my dead brother." Moonpaw meowed confidently.

Cloudstar dipped his head sympathetically. "Very well; from this day forward you shall be known as Moonwing. StarClan honors your determination and forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cloudstar turned to Heatherpaw. "And from this day forward, you shall be known as Heatherblossom. StarClan honors your courage and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Moonwing! Heatherblossom!" Nightbreeze and Jaytalon were the first to chant their new names, follow by Brackenfang then the rest of the clan.

Oakstar was last to speak. "I'd like to right a wrong I made. Antpaw, Ivypaw, Treepaw, Morningpaw, you're too young to be apprentices. I give back your birth names, Antkit, Ivykit, Treekit and Morningkit."

In the back of the crowd, Snowpaw flattened his ears angrily, while his brother looked heartbroken. Ivykit stared apologetically at Runningpaw, causing Snowpaw to hiss at his brother.

Weaselclaw gave his apprentice a harsh prod in his side, and Snowpaw was quiet.

Cats meowed a somewhat guarded farewell, wishing the other clan good luck after the disaster.

Pricking her ears, Hawkpool could hear pawsteps trodding up to her. With an inward groan, she recognized Pebbletail matched her steps beside her.

"Um, Hawkpool?" Pebbletail meowed, sounding slightly uncertain.

"Yes, Pebbletail?" Hawkpool replied, biting back a sharp remark.

"I, um, know you're a to-be queen," Pebbletail stammered, and after earning a glare from Hawkpool he added, "And before you claw my nose off, can I guess something?"

Hawkpool flicked her tail, telling him to go on, but also warning him. Pebbletail took a short breath and meowed, "well, my father once told me a trick to telling the majority genders of a queen's unborn kits."

Hawkpool perked her ears but said nothing.

"Before I tell you the trick, I think they're mostly toms."

"And why would that be?" Hawkpool nearly growled.

"Because carrying mostly she kits makes the queen tired from their restlessness, but carrying mostly toms makes the queen's fur glow and look beautiful from the kits' laxity."

Hawkpool searched the grey tabby's words for any fault, but she merely felt her face grow warm from his compliment.

"Th-thank you." Hawkpool stuttered. Pebbletail smiled a crooked, half smile.

"Anytime, I think you're stunning beautiful; even with a belly bump!" Pebbletail bit the bottom of his lip, his eyes widening as Hawkpool narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws into a marshy dirt.

"_Excuse _me?" Hawkpool snarled hotly. Pebbletail flattened his ears awkwardly. "No, no, what I mean was you-"

Hawkpool pressed her nose threateningly against his. "Run."

Pebbletail's eyes retracted, trotting away with his tail tucked in embarrassedly.

…

When they arrived back at camp, Honeysnow instantly got to work with treating injuries. She treated Hawkpool first, snapping at her for battling whilst carrying kits.

Hawkpool lay in her nest and closed her eyes, imagining Thornsnag's thick, soft pelt pressed against her. And for a moment she swore she could feel his chocolate fur, but when she opened her eyes, nothing was there except his sour-sweet lingering scent.

"_You couldn't save me." Taunted Thornsnag, circling Hawkpool menacingly. _

"_I tried to!" Hawkpool protested, but he did not seem to hear. _

_Suddenly, Pinewhisker joined in on the jeering. "You _saw _me but you didn't even bat an eye at me!" _

_Hawkpool's eyes had begun to brim with tears as she frantically shook her head. "No, no, no! Pinewhisker, I couldn't Melody would've killed me, and she wouldn't have stopped there! Thornsnag, I tried to stop Ropeburn from killing you but it was too late!" _

_Pinewhisker and Thornsnag both leaned in and growled in unison, "tough." _

"_You could've tried harder." _

Hawkpool woke with tears in her eyes, falling as she blinked sleep away. Fear and regret pounded in her chest, her heart beat and blood roaring in her ears.

Unable to sleep again, Hawkpool stood from her nest, shaking the reeds and feathers away from where she lay in the medicine den. She stepped out from the boulder like den, racing off like all of NightWalkers were right on her tail.

As she neared the river that bordered ThunderClan, she picked up a familiar scent.

"Jaytalon?" Hawkpool whispered.

After a moment's hesitation a voice replied, "Hawkpool?"

Hawkpool splashed into the river, nuzzling up against him. "I'm glad you're okay… Can't sleep?"

Jaytalon shook his head. "Not really… Eaglepaw was my apprentice…"

Hawkpool gazed at him understandingly. Then, a thought popped into her mind. "Jaytalon, meet me here; same time, in an exact quarter-moon. I'll give details then."

Without waiting for a reply, Hawkpool crossed over the icy cold river and bounded away.

…

Seven sunrises and six sunsets had passed since Hawkpool's plan, but she was beginning to doubt herself, but with every day her grief grew.

Splashpaw had begun to fall behind in training, but with Briarfrost's help, she caught back up.

"Splashpaw, this is pretty complicated move here, it took me-" Hawkpool was slightly surprised when Splashpaw cut in.

"Are you sure you should be training me, I mean, you carrying kits and all…"

Hawkpool opened her mouth to speak, but and she closed it and hung her head. "You're wrong, Splashpaw," Pebbletail defended Hawkpool, "She's been of great help and her dead friend's kits are obviously a burden to her."

Splashpaw looked taken aback. "I-I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Hawkpool stared back at Splashpaw when the black spotted apprentice searched her mentor's eyes for forgiveness.

"How about your warrior assessment?" Hawkpool began, "You've beaten Petalwish and Trouttail in battle practice."

Jaypaw and Splashpaw's eyes lit up excitedly. "Yes, yes!" They exclaimed.

**(Time skip because author doesn't know what to write)**

"And from this day forward you shall be known as Splashspirit. StarClan honors your vigilance and ferocity and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Jayheart, Splashspirit!" Pebbletail, Hawkpool, Spidertail and Puddlewhisker were the first to cheer.

Later that evening, Puddlewhisker announced the reason to her plumpening. She was expecting another litter, and had been for about two quarter-moons. Honeysnow smacked Puddlewhisker's nose when she heard this, grumbling about stubborn queens.

Hawkpool waited till she heard Willowleap finally fall asleep, who'd been sneezing and coughing every now and then.

_Tonight I launch my plan… I sure hope Jaytalon agrees… _

Jaytalon was already at the river when Hawkpool arrived. "Hawkpool. why did we need to wait? And why didn't you tell me anything?"

"We're running away, Jaytalon."

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger. Yup. Okay, now I HAVE A MESSAGE! In the poll I had, I put up a few cats as a test. To the four people who voted for Thornsnag: I had a very hard time writing his death. I understand his drastic change, but he really grew on me. I feel terrible for killing him.****I would like if you could say if you voted for him** **because I'm very shocked **_**four**_ **whole people want him dead. **

**Now the one person who voted for Thymetail: Spark understood her, and had even loved when she was crude. That's true love. Thymetail was put there as a test. Please say if you voted for her.**

**The one person who voted for Sandfern: It's not her fault at all. Smoketail/star attacked so brutally, what would you have done? Please say if you voted for her. **

**The two people who voted for Stagstrike: SPOILER ALERT! Fallenstar is his mother. He loves her because she raised him, and he believes she can work on bringing back her good and true side. Please say if you voted for him.**

**Now onto a more light hearted manner; I rewrote the prologue. It's got way better detail and more description. Please read, and review if you haven't already (especially to this chapter because I need 3 reviews per chapter to make another; it inspires me to write)**


	32. Chapter 27: The Heather and the Jay

**A/N**

**Pix: Totally excited for this, aren't you Hawky?! **

**Hawkpool: Kinda. I'm nervous -_-" and only Thorn can call me Hawky. **

**Pix: Sucks for you then, Hawky. *pats her head* Now reeeead, readers, reeeead… (By the way, while Hawkpool and Jaytalon away, we will watch the clan occasionally from Ivykit's eyes. And sometimes from Specklekit of ThunderClan) **

"R-running away?" Jaytalon took a nervous step backwards. Hawkpool sighed. "I'm not too sure myself, but I can't stand the thought of my kits growing up without a father… And without Thornsnag, I can't stand the thought…"

Jaytalon forced himself to hold back a jealous growl. _I despise that mangy dirt-furred tom! Swooping in like a cat sent from StarClan and taking Hawkpool's heart more than I! StarClan only knows what mischief they were up to in RiverClan… _

Jaytalon dug his claws slightly into the ground, until a bright idea struck him. _If I go with her, it'll be just us! Thornsnag can't even contact Hawkpool through StarClan if we run away!_

Jaytalon dipped his head, smirking. "I'll leave with you."

Hawkpool's mouth split into a wide, sparkling smile. "Thank you, Jaytalon." She paused. "We can't have clan names as rogues…"

Jaytalon furrowed his eyebrow. "You're right… I'll just be Jay."

Hawkpool thought for a moment before smiling widely again. "Heather. I'm Heather. From when I was Heatherkit."

Jay winked at her understandingly. "So where do you have your paws set on? Silver-Trees?"

Heather shook her head, raising a paw towards where the river flowed between ShadowClan and WindClan. "We follow the river upstream, going into the smaller Two-leg place on the ShadowClan border. We take shelter somewhere forest-y, with prey and water. And enough space for kits."

Jay nodded, a little thrilled at the thought of seeing beyond the clans.

Jay padded into the river, as they couldn't leave a scent trail. As they reached deeper water, Heather continued to swim upstream, thought she panted slightly and struggled every now and then.

Jay stepped out the stream, shivering as cold wind from the moor chilled his wet fur. The water droplets coming off his long fur made his scent trail iffy at best, which would make it pretty hard to trace.

A booming sound came from beyond the ShadowClan territory, and the two realized they'd have to cross ShadowClan territory _and _a ThunderPath.

Heather held her breath as she and Jay dashed across the slightly rank territory. The black to-be queen sniffed strange, black rock, recoiling as she recognized the foul scent emitting from it.

"Monsters…" Heather gagged, coughing slightly. Jay's face was straight and serious. "C'mon; I'll help you across."

After a bright, shiny red monster flew by, its round, black paws splashing, murky brown-black, foul water onto them.

Heather moaned in disgust, while Jay flicked a paw, spraying a few dark colored drops onto the black stone.

"Let's go before another one tries to drown us." Jay meowed, a little bit of joking in his tone.

He stepped fearlessly onto the rough rock, glancing around and then beckoning Heather forward with a flick of his plumpy tail.

The path began to rumble, and in the distance, Heather could just make out a large, white monster heading right for her. Its eyes lit up the ground in the pale moonlight, freezing Heather in place.

Just as Heather's life had begun to flash in her eyes, teeth grabbed her scruff and yanked her out of the way.

Jay's eyes were ablaze with worry. "Mouse-brain!" He flicked her ear gently but harshly. "You-you could've died! And then were would we be?"

Heather hung her head, a single tear falling to the dead grass below their paws. "M-maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

Jay instantly regretted his words. "Haw-Heather… We'll be okay, and a family. The warrior code doesn't apply here, though. We need new rules."

As Jay finished speaking, a crackle in the was heard, and rain began to pour down on them, as they yowled to the sky angrily.

"We gotta take cover!" Jay yowled, his voice hardly hearable above the sudden pouring rain.

As Jay led Heather into the Two-leg place, the to-be queen gaped at the tall dens. Most of the dens were a creamy-tan, with the exception of some light brown, white and greys. A reddish stone covered the tops of the dens, and tall, white fang-like sticks jutted from the ground.

Perking her ears, Heather could hear faint squealing in the distance, and by Jay's worried face, he heard it as well.

"We have to save them; I hear kits!" Jay screeched, preparing to run as fast as possible. Heather held out a paw to stop him.

"We can't. We need shelter!" Heather protested. Jay growled at her. "They're kits, Heather! We have to!"

Heather sighed, flattening her ears agaisnt the rain. "Very well, Jay."

She drew back her paw and ran side by side with him, getting winded after only a few heartbeats. _It's the kits… I've only got about a moon and a half… _

An abandoned Twoleg den with ivy vines spiraling up the sides was the source of the shrieks. Large, plump cats stood worriedly around the den.

By the tendrils around their necks, Heather assumed them as pampered kittypets. "Help us!" A grey tabby she cat pleaded.

"My kits are stuck in the house! When it began to rain, it flooded and they can't swim!" The tabby stared at Jay and Heather with wide, scared eyes.

Heather looked hesitant, staring down at her own round belly, as Jay pushed past her. "We will certainly help…"

"Oh, I'm called Joy. I had a sister once named Shy but she-" Joy was cut off when Heather shoved past Jay, coming eye to eye with the chunky tabby. "If he drowns, the blame is on you. I love him."

Joy nodded. "I understand. He looks brave; I think he'll be fine."

Joy swiveled her ears in the direction of what looked like clear, broken ice. "That's the window where I got out, but my kits were swept back and I couldn't get back through."

Without a word, Heather and Jay wriggled through the window, instantly plunged into freezing, dark water.

Mewls and cries were heard not to far from Heather, and upon her eyes adjusting to the dark, she saw two kits unstably balancing on a thin log.

Heather paddled her legs, looking at the drenched kits. The log had claw marks and bites on it, and she assumed they had fallen, but found this and scrambled onto it.

She stared at them softly. "Don't worry," Heather whispered, "I'll save you." She took the two she kits into her jaws, tiring herself as she swam across to the window where she climbed in. Jay stood there with a single tom kit.

"We got them all…" He panted, picking up the trio of kits. Joy shrieked when she saw him. "There's four! One's missing! Sparrow, oh, Sparrow where are you?" She cried.

Jay turned to plunge into the ice water but Heather was already under water searching for the fourth kit. _There! _Heather located a teeny brown tabby floating motionlessly beside water moss.

She snatched him, racing back to Joy. Joy wailed as saw his limp body. "Sparrow?!"

Heather placed her paw on the brown tom's chest, rubbing it in a circular motion. Sparrow began coughing and spluttering water up, his blue eyes wide and scared.

"H-h-how'd you do that?" Joy stammered, hugging her four kits close to her. Heather dipped her head awkwardly. "Where I come from cats swim. We learned how to bring the water of a cat's lungs, in case any of our kits fell into the river."

Joy nodded absently, clearly taking no notice of Heather's words. "Do you two have a place to shelter?"

Heather and Jay shook their heads, blinking away large drop of rain from their whiskers. Joy cracked a small grin. "Follow me; I have a place."

The ample grey tabby led them across the white sticks(which Heather later learned were called fences) and cream dens as their paws cracked and began to bleed from the hard, rough ground.

"Here we are!" Joy said, raising a paw to point at a tall, bramble wall. Jay and Heather exchanged peculiar looks, beginning to wonder whether to trust the kittypet/rogue.

"Come on, don't stand there like a still stone!" Joy chirped, wriggling her way underneath the thorns. A dark silver tom with blue grey swirl-like stripes stood before the them, his face strict and serious.

"Joy, who have you brought-" the large, well-muscled tom stopped, his eyes widening as he saw Heather.

"Sister, this-this, _vermin_ killed Melody!"

Joy stubbornly shook her head. "She and her mate saved my kits! And you know how Melody ruled! Bloodshed every day!"

The tabby's gaze became shadowed. "My best friend, Lion, disappeared. Along with my other brother, Radar." Joy raised her head to look at the tom before her. "Ashen, your from an older litter. You know how you felt when Shy disappeared one day!"

Ashen-the silver tom with blue grey swirls- kept a stern face, but his eyes were filled with sadness. "Speak for yourself, Joy!" Ashen choked, "Shy was my only littermate. At least Radar and I helped you!"

Joy's fur bristled as she had Heather guard her kits. "Then you went and got Radar killed!" As if to prove her point, Joy snatched up a limp squirrel and chucked it at Ashen, hitting him straight in his muzzle.

Silence met her actions.

Ashen shook the squirrel from where it hung from his snout and plopped down on his rump, purring. "Joy, you never could hold an argument."

Joy looked puzzled, but glad to end the quarrel. "Ashen, this is Jay-" she waved her tail at the blue-eyed tom, who puffed his chest respectfully- "and this is Heather." Joy flicked her tail at the to-be queen.

Ashen's face grew shielded once more. "Ah, our- erm- _savior_." Ashen sounded brutally sarcastic. "Our real savior is resting." Ashen growled.

"She was wounded badly in the battle, and recently reopened her wounds-" As Joy had begun to speak, her brother cut her off with a cuff to the ear. "They can't know, but thanks to you, they do!"

"Know, what?" Jay stalked over to Ashen, a bold gleaming in his eyes. Ashen let out a long sigh. "Fine. Come see if you can aid her. We fear her death."

At Ashen's words, Jay and Heather noticed frail, timid cats watching them with wide eyes as they entered a moss covered den on a slight incline.

"It's me, Ashen and Joy. We have visitors. Joy claims they saved her kits." Ashen meowed, awaiting a reply. After what seemed like several sunsets, a raspy voice finally said, "do come in."

Ashen led the cats slowly into the den, and as their eyes adjusted, Heather could barely make out a tabby gold she cat with a crooked jaw, swollen shut eye and a deep, claw-like gash along the back of her neck to her shoulder, which was covered in cobwebs and reeked of marigold.

"Clicker…?" Ashen whispered, standing respectively as the injured leader rose to her paws. "Ashen-" she was interrupted by a violent cough, squeezing her eyes shut as she crumpled back to the ground in pain.

"H-have the NightWalkers been fed?" Clicker rasped, lowering her face so her swollen eye was not visible.

Ashen looked awkward. "Cli- erm, no… I couldn't find anything that would fill us…"

Clicker rose unsteadily to her feet, her good eye weakly leering at him. "Ashen, any food will do! Sky Spirits forbid, but I'd even eat rats!"

The tabby sighed weakly. "Abbi needs to take care of her kit. She's been depressed since Charge died, but Lightning's Crash needs her." Clicker paused, as if taking a heartbeat of silence in respect of the fallen warrior.

"Ashen, take Kindle, Floral, Shauna, Shock and Winston to find food. Tell them anything will do." Clicker ordered, glancing at Jay and Heather. "I will speak to this… company. Alone."

Ashen nodded, exiting the den and instantly ordering the cats around. His patrol looked like the strongest, but certainly the most tired. Joy followed her brother, but instead wriggled her way under a fallen tree, which Heather suspected as the nursery.

"So…" Clicker began. "I saw you in the battle. You killed my daughter…" Heather cocked her head.

"Er, she was like a daughter to me. I merely raised her when we found her… Too much stress on the poor kit's mind, being leader at four moons. She developed an abandonment disorder after her makeshift father, and my mate, Long Claw died…" Clicker rested her head on her paws sorrowfully.

"But, I thank you for ridding the NightWalkers of Melody. I did love her, although she was not fit for rule. I welcome you, to the NightWalker camp." Clicker coughed, swaying slightly on her paws as she trotted out from her den.

"We have always been called the NightWalkers, and for a better reason then you think. We weren't always vicious as Melody and Rooster." Clicker began as she headed for a swoop like hollow, scraps of herbs scattered around the entrance of the den.

"Tangled Pelt?" Clicker gritted her teeth, leaning on her good shoulder and nearly toppling over, but suddenly, a stocky grey and white tom with scruffy fur balanced her.

"Tangled Pelt, thank the Sky Spirits…" Clicker murmured, shaking her head. "This is, er…"

"Jay." The former ThunderClanner dipped his head, eyes mysterious. "And Heather." The to-be queen nodded respectfully.

Tangled Pelt eyed them awkwardly. "Jay… Heather… Those don't sound like clan names, like Thymetail and Gingerroot." He remarked, as if suspicious.

"We left the clans," Jay meowed bluntly, "because our rules would not allow Heather and I to be in love. Our clan names are behind us, and no longer us."

Tangled Pelt nodded. "I understand that very much. My father was the herb-mixer before me and I have left the memories of him behind." Tangled Pelt paused, "He was called Hornet, not born into the NightWalkers like I. All cats born into the NightWalkers had names to our ancestors, the Ancients. We are descendants of the Tribe, few cats choosing to leave and get away from a hard winter."

Tangled Pelt sighed blankly. "Only I, Broken Branch, and Cold Rain were born into the NightWalkers that are alive. Unless you count Lightning's Crash, Abbi's newborn kit."

Clicker's eyes seemed to light up with hope. The tabby stood up abruptly, fresh cobwebs falling from her wound. "I know what I need to do…"

Clicker limped hurriedly climbed upon a rock, perfectly slanted so the cat standing on it, stood over the camp. "NightWalkers!" Clicker yowled. Cats scrambled slowly from their dens, fur clinging to their pelts and bones jutting out from their frail sides.

"We were once led by a great, powerful cat. He was named Long Claw. We NightWalkers knew not of constant bloodshed, but instead we gave. Every full moons, every Nightwalker from four moons and up would not eat the whole day, for we caught prey and distributed it among starving cats." Clicker looked around the cats, her mismatched eyes glowing hopefully, even with her green eye half shut.

"This kindness was called 'full moon givings.' NightWalkers lived on the other side of the Two-leg place, where prey was fat and air clear." Clicker's blue eye had begun to brim with tears, and she didn't stop the hot tears from falling. "I propose a vote. Cats who wish to stay with me under my gentle but firm lead, stay put. Others who prefer _death _and _violence_, leave now. I will not tolerate bloodshed."

For several heartbeats, cats remained still, until a small band of cats rose slowly.

"We supported Melody!" The voice belonged to a black and white tom, his scent exact to one of the cats who killed Pinewhisker.

"Very well, Timothy. Leave, take anyone who supported her ways with you and go far away from here." Clicker growled.

Eight or nine cats stood, Heather perking her ears to hear the names Clicker listed. "Garlic, Hill, Murky, Sniper, Blade, Crab, Thump, and Shock…"

"To the cats that have stayed with me…" Clicker proceeded to rename every NightWalker with an Ancient name. When Ashen's patrol arrived back with a few squirrels and surprisingly, a pheasant.

"Ashen, you have proven your loyalty to the NightWalkers and deserve a traditional name. Ashen, from this day forward you shall Ashen Sky, in honor of your lost sister." Clicker meowed. Ashen Sky dipped his head, tears falling to the ground but no cat saw his face.

**(Ashen **_**Sky,**_ **his sister was named **_**Shy. **_**Similarness) **

"And now, for me. I have taken the role of being the heir to rule the NightWalkers. Our former leader has passed and now it is time for a new leader. I, Clicker, promise to uphold the code given to us by the Sky Spirits, and always defend my cats' lives at any cost." Clicker paused, searching for words.

"I have not assumed an Ancient name, so I name myself Leaf's Crunch. I promise to be loyal and just and be fair." Clicker- now Leaf's Crunch- yowled, and shouts of approval erupted from the cats.

Joy- who was changed to Joy Fawn- padded up to Heather and Jay. "It's past moonhigh, why don't you two rest here?" Joy Fawn glanced at Heather. "You should see Tangled Pelt for herbs for your kits."

Heather looked a little hurt that it was noticeable, but she flicked her tail in agreement and headed for his den.

That night, Heather crashed in Tangled Pelt's den, his herbs making her sleepy.

_Silverfoot approached Heather, her pelt faded and barely visible. "Hawkpool, go home! You can prevent Jaytalon from traveling down the wrong path! His fa- i- dange-, -tay -ay!" Silverfoot's voice began to crackle and glitch, until she disappeared completely. _

"_There is two paths; light and dark for every cat. But a single word can change a life and a single step can change the clans. You know the word and you will take the step, to save a life and save the clans…" _

"AAAHH!" Heather screamed, sitting up rigidly. In the depth of the den, Heather heard Tangled Pelt rustle around and he was soon picking her brain for answers. "Heather, is something wrong?"

Heather shook her head, but the grey and white tom wasn't convinced. He pressed against her understandably. "I get nightmares too. I-I witnessed my father kill my own mother because she ate prey before him. Hornet was very controlling, but he never seemed like it. He used to beat Solar Light…" Tangled pelt sighed.

"I'll stay here till you fall back asleep. I saw you in the battle, standing before that tabby. He's the father isn't he, or is it Jay?" Tangled Pelt pressed Heather, his soft yellow eyes curiously staring at her.

"I don't know, Tangled Pelt."

…

Heather and Jay left the camp just after dawn on a patrol. Leaf's Crunch said they were most likely the most healthy, so just them two would be enough.

"_Go home!" _Silverfoot's words lingered in Heather's mind, but she knew what would happen if they went back. They'd be exiled or just left to rot with shame and guilt.

"Jay!" Heather suddenly said. The white tom turned to her, his eyes softening as he noticed Heather's eyes were wet with tears. "I can't do this!" Heather wailed. "I miss Thornsnag and Pinewhisker! I miss my Thorn and my sweet brother!"

Jay wrapped his tail around her stiffly, flattening his ears jealously at the mention of Thornsnag. "We have to. It was your idea, and we've already been gone a day. They all know we're missing now. It's too late to turn back." His voice was almost cold as ice, and it gave Heather chills.

**(POV change; Ivykit) **

"Hawkpool is gone!"

Ivykit woke at dawn to Pebbletail stunned yowl from the warriors' den. She turned to wake her sister, but remembered that Poppywish had died. Ivykit gritted her teeth in sorrow and sought out Runningpaw.

He understand her pain, because he left his whole life back in ShadowClan. They chatted every night, laughing and joking, trying to forget the pain of the battle.

However, Ivykit had not noticed the jealous brother, leering icicles and wishing death bitterly upon Runningpaw.

Splashspirit stood next to her mother, a dull look on her face. "She never relieved me of my vigil…" Puddlewhisker gave her daughter a lick on the forehead. "It's okay, dear. We'll find her."

Ivykit slowly padded up to Hawkpool's empty nest, Runningpaw just behind her. The tiny kit sniffed the stale moss, Hawkpool's nest lingering with the scent of Thornsnag, even within the medicine den.

"She didn't go through the barrier; Jayheart and Splashspirit were there… She circled the boulder to here…" Ivykit meowed, tracing faint scent to the back of the rock.

"Hawkpool clawed her way to the… top." Ivykit stopped as Runningpaw hoisted her up, letting her stand on his shoulders. "She made a risky leap from there to that birch tree, and judging by the distance between her pawsteps, I'd say she was running." Ivykit carefully jumped off from on Runningpaw and back to the ground.

"You're one heck of a tracker, Ivykit!" Runningpaw exclaimed, staring at her approvingly. Ivykit twitched an ear timidly. "Heh, thanks Runningpaw…"

Snowpaw hissed and stalked away, Ivykit turning around just in time to his thick tail whisking away behind the vines over the apprentice den.

"Ivykit!" The white striped kit spun around, Treekit smiling at her. "Treekit?" She tipped her head at his giddy smile.

"Silverkit and Tigerkit have opened their eyes!" He bellowed, bounding towards the nursery. Silverkit stood tall with puffy fur and wide blue eyes as she darted about the nursery.

"Can I go out? Can I, can I?" She persisted, grinning from whisker to whisker at Wrenshadow. The queen looked slightly overwhelmed as she cast a glance at Puddlewhisker. "Have Tigerkit go with you. Puddlewhisker will guide you."

Tigerkit, a dark brown tom with light brown ears and tabby legs stood from the dimmest part of the den and shakily followed Silverkit out. His lime green eyes were huge and made the rest of him seem frail as his tall thin legs shook like leaves in the wind.

"C'mon, Littlekit!" Silverkit teased, giving Tigerkit a harsh shove it knocked him over. "Hey-whoa!" Tigerkit yelped, collapsing to his side.

Puddlewhisker gave Silverkit a cuff on the ear. "That's no way to treat your brother!" The tabby kit scoffed.

"Like you would know, not like you've ever had a littermate!" Silverkit hissed, turning tail and stalking away, leaving Puddlewhisker with a hurt look.

Tigerkit watched his sister leave, who'd begun teasing Morningkit now. "She doesn't mean it, Puddlewhisker." The brown tom whispered. "She's just upset that I'm not good."

Puddlewhisker cocked her head. "Tigerkit… you're brilliant! Don't let Silverkit be a bully." The tabby legged tom bowed his head halfway. "Sure."

**(POV change because author doesn't know what to write; Heather)**

"Silverfoot?!" It was that voice that made the duo freeze. Hard pawsteps approached them, as Jay turned around. A dark grey tom with a black tail and eyes like all shades of blue, like his eyes were shattered or fractured, stood before them.

"No…" The rogue circled Jay. "You're definitely not Silverfoot…" Then the rogue grinned a half grin. "You're Jaykit, aren't you? Silverfoot's son."

Jay bore his lips. "How do you know of me? And my mother?" The rogue circled Jay, a strange on his face. "Because…" The rogue gave a little laugh. "You're my son as well."

Jay widened his eyes, swaying on his paws slightly. "Wh-who are you?"

The rogue rolled his eyes. "My, my you are a slow one. I am your father. My name is Dice and Silverfoot was my mate."

Jay took a frightened step back. "B-but-" Dice snorted at Jay.

"B-but!" Dice growled in a mocking tone. "I left Silverfoot! She wanted me to join your weak and sickly clans; just for a tiny kitten! I knew no love a mother, it would be only fair if you-" Dice was cut of when Jay suddenly thrust his muzzle into Dice's face.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was living without a father?" Jay snarled, his lips peeled back. "Silverfoot died when I was a kit! Five moons old, you-you dungface!" The white tom glared at Dice with identical eyes to his father.

"F-father?…" A tiny voice squeaked, a dark grey she kit with black, bubble-like spots crouched low near Dice.

"Breeze, you stupid, mouse-hearted fuzz-brain!" Dice hissed, rounding on the kitten. The she kit squealed as Dice struck her on the cheek.

Heather stared at Dice unbelievably. "Furball! That's just a kitten!"

Dice snorted harshly. "She's as useless as crow-food. No one has use for a blind kit!"

Jay was silent, staring at both Dice and Breeze with shock filled eyes. Heather gaped at Dice. "She's your daughter!"

The rogue scoffed haughtily. "Barely. Her mother left Breeze outside my den one rainy night. So, I tracked her down and killed her." Dice rolled his shattered eyes.

"Y-you killed my mother? You told me she died birthing me…" Breeze stammered, gazing at the ground with milky blue eyes. Dice clawed her ear. "Shut up, shut up!" He hissed.

"Now, you," Dice turned back at Jay and Heather.

Jay eventually recovered from being a mute, growling, "I-I could've had both my parents… No." Jay stopped, shaking his head. "I'm half rogue… I'm not ThunderClan…"

Dice let out a hacking laugh. "Finally, you've realized your idiotic clans are useless. Come home, live freely, eat whenever, have many she cats as you wish."

Heather bristled at Dice's words, narrowing her ruby eyes at the dark grey tom. "Any she cat…?" Jay whispered, staring at his father intensely. "Any she cat?!" Jay screeched, leering at Dice with wild eyes.

"I have a mate! She carries my kits! And I will be present as their father!" Jay screamed, lunging at Dice with outstretched claws.

Dice rolled onto his side, flinging Jay off with his hind legs. Jay landing on the rough ground with a pained groan, standing up with a friction burn on his shoulder.

Heather yowled fiercely, grappling to Dice's shoulders and shoving his muzzle to the ground. "You vermin!" She howled, repeatedly smashing his face into the ground. Dice attempted to roll onto his back, but Heather knew better.

She jumped off him and flipped him onto his back, clawing into his underbelly. Dice dug his hind paws into her rounding belly, throwing her off and grabbing her scruff. "You're very fine, quite a catch for my son, but I think I want you for myse-"

Dice was cut off as Heather bucked him off, the rogue landing with a stunned groan. Heather stood over him, as Dice lay dizzy on his back. "You'll never ruin another cat's life again." Heather hissed, and with a ripping sound, Dice fell limp.

Heather staggered off him, spitting out blood from where she tore his throat. Jay gaped at Heather as she slumped to the ground. "You-you killed him… You killed my father…" Jay stuttered, eyes widening.

Heather stood up shakily, leering at Jay. "Why're you upset? You attacked him first! He-he tried to…. take me! What'd you expect me to do?"

Jay shoved his muzzle into her face. "Silverfoot is dead! He was my only family left!"

Heather snorted. "Nightbreeze, Heatherblossom, Moonwing, Specklekit, Stonekit, Streamkit, and Nutkit. They're all your family as well."

Jay was silent for a moment. "Let's just go."

Breeze- the kit from before- stood over Dice. "Where does he go?" The kit whispered.

Jay said nothing to his half-sister, turning his back to her. Heather gave the she kit a comforting lick on the ear. "We'll come back for you. Don't worry, Breeze."

Heather's heart broke as Breeze's eyes began to mist up, gazing sightlessly at Heather. "O-okay…" Breeze sighed, curling into Dice's still warm fur.

Jay and Heather walked in silence back to the NightWalker camp, Jay with two mice and Heather with a giant blackbird. "You didn't have to kill my father." Jay growled through his prey.

Heather dropped the blackbird in annoyance, spitting out feathers. "StarClan forbid, Jay! I _told _you! He tried to make me his own! He beat his own daughter! He tried to turn you!"

Jay snarled. "Get! Go away! I hate you, you killed my father!" Heather stared at Jay with wide eyes. "J-Jay… Wh-wha-"

"LEAVE HERE!" Jay screamed, dropping the mice and snapping his teeth at Heather.

Heather tucked her tail between her legs, dashing off, soon finding herself behind a dumpster in a cold alley. Scared and alone, Heather felt hot tears stain her cheeks.

It felt like moons had passed she heard someone enter the dark alley. Peeking from outside the alley, she noticed a Two-leg kit. The kit- a young girl- somehow managed to spot Heather.

A soft song or even a hum came from the girl as she slowly reached for Heather. Heather felt unnerved, and on top of the slight trauma, she welcome the sudden blackness.

…

"Hey, you okay?" A soft yet sharply toned voice meowed. Heather fluttered her eyes open to see a light ginger tabby mottled she cat with a large, white star shaped mark on her chest. She had a white underbelly, white fore toes, and white hind paws with yellow-green eyes. "Who are you?" Heather asked warily. The kittypet sat down and began to wash her face.

"My name is Starlight, but Green-Eyes calls me Star."

**A/N**

**Pix: YAY OMG WE FINALLY MEET STARLIGHT! *ahem* just so you know, Starlight is based off of my actual cat, and I am Green-Eyes. A picture of characters from this story can be found on my dA. I'm known as Pixeleve. **

**Starlight: Hey, hey, now Heather! Green-Eyes and I are gonna take good care of ya! ;p **

**Pix: 0.o W-well, don't listen to my kitty. She's loco… **


	33. Chapter 28: I'll always be with you

**A/N**

**I sadly only got two reviews on my previous chapter, BUT THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS! But now on a serious matter. If you've favorited or followed this story and it appears in your inbox **_**please**_ **review. It really inspires me. Anyways, here's the new chappie**

The kittypet chuckled in amusement at Heather's confusion. "Green-Eyes is the Two-leg who cares for me. Her real name is 'Allie' but she has such beautiful green eyes, so that's what I call her." Star explained, stretching out her back and kneading at the soft ground. Heather nodded slowly.

A suddenly noise made Heather dash under a short structure with wooden legs. Star only laughed at Heather's defensiveness and marched straight to the Two-leg.

The kittypet was right about one thing. Her Two-leg had beautiful green eyes. They were lined with silver and had tinged of gold in them which stood out nicely as the young Two-leg smiled. She used her long, strange paws to scoop Star and hold her close to her chest. Green-Eyes began to walk towards Heather's hiding place, so the black she cat darted out.

Green-Eyes' smile widened as she saw Heather. Placing Star on the top of the former hiding place, she reached a paw out to Heather. Something seemed to draw Heather to this Two-leg, as if she could connect with her, so she took a chance. Heather carefully gave Green-Eyes' paw and gentle nudge. Green-Eyes let out a soft squeal and lightly rubbed Heather on her forehead to behind her ears, and surprisingly, she liked it. Heather slowly stepped out from under the wooden structure and sat in front of Green-Eyes.

Star chuckled once more as Green-Eyes hopped onto the object and patted it with a paw. "What's she want me to do?" Heather whispered. Star circled her Two-leg and gave her a gentle head butt. "This is called a bed. Green-Eyes sleeps here; although I don't recommend sleeping with her. She kicks a lot." Star purred as Heather jumped up next to her.

Green-Eyes clapped her paws together happily, giving Heather a soft pat on her back. She reached her paws for Star who gladly padded over to her and let Green-Eyes pick her up. The Two-leg kit carefully turned Star onto her back and gently rocked her back and forth, a soft hum coming from her mouth. Star lifted a paw and placed it on Green-Eyes cheek, in which she responded with a soft coo. Heather looked at them, moved by their closeness, until Green-Eyes turned her gaze to Heather. She placed Star down and slowly reached for Heather.

"Haha! Good luck, and don't scratch her. She's a very sensitive girl." Star purred as Green-Eyes scooped Heather up and moved her similarly to Star. Heather became uneasy, but she soon found Green-Eyes was being kind. The way she hummed to Heather made her calmer than she had been before, which led Heather to nuzzling her muzzle into her arm. Green-Eyes squealed and gently set her down.

Star giggled as Green-Eyes nudged them away, pulled a soft, pelt like thing over her, which Star said kept Green-Eyes warm during the night and was called a blanket. "So, what's your story?" Heather asked the young she cat. Star looked surprised, then she scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Heather sighed. "I can see hurt in your eyes. Do tell." Star lashed her tail, but she nodded. "Very well..."

"I was born in an alleyway with three littermates. I was the runt and didn't get much milk. My mother, Sweetspirit, made sure we all got food though. One day however, a dog found us behind a dumpster." Star began, and luckily Heather had picked some rogue and kittypet talk while living as one.

"Sweetspirit fought amazingly! She bowled him over and sent him wailing away, but she broke a toe, causing her unable to walk. We began to starve with her milk running out and even though her law had healed, it hasn't healed correctly. Soon, strange Two-legs found us. They took us away, and suddenly my littermates disappeared one by one. Sweetspirit became very protective of me, and when they tried to steal me, she fought." Star shook her head, as if she didn't remember it clearly.

"One day, a pair of Two-legs came for us. From what I could understand, they wanted us. Soon, we were back at their den with their other three cats and my mother was renamed Cleo." Star sighed, as if she missed them. "Two toms and a she cat. The she cat; Winnie, became my best friend. She was a little older than me, but her adopted brother was like a father. He cared for me and my mother, making sure we were okay. He was named Bebe." Then, Star's eyes clouded, as if she was lost deep in thought.

"Then, there was Downy. He was exactly my age and so sweet. He was special too; had six toes and claws. Oh, we fell in love. Sure, it was kitten love, but it could have become something real... Then, the pair of Two-legs left us. They gave us to Green-Eyes' family. But, to be honest, I'm glad I met Green-Eyes. She's a weak girl, and I'm happy to be there for her." Star meowed confidently.

"Is your mother here?" Heather asked. Star nodded with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, she is. But she isn't as close with Green-Eyes like me. She likes Green-Eyes' mother and brother, but I don't like them much." Star growled at the mention of Green-Eyes' kin.

Heather had questions, but she guessed she would eventually find out. "Over here- uh, what's your name?" Star laughed. "I forgot..." Heather smiled. "My name's Heather." Star nodded and nosed a strange, soft looking bedding. "It's what Green-Eyes has me sleep in. You can use it, I'll sleep with her, I know where she doesn't kick." Star purred, leaping on the bed and snuggling next to her Two-leg. Green-Eyes let out a sleepy squeak and wrapped an arm over Star.

Heather laid her tail over her nose and drifted into sleep, memories swimming to the surface of her mind...

Screaming. That's all Heather could hear, in fact, that's what she woke up to. Star was crouched under the bed, fear and worry shine in her eyes. Star quickly spotted Heather and hissed, "Heather! Get under here before you get hurt!" Heather hurried over next to the tabby mottled kittypet with a puzzled look. "Star," Heather began, "what's going on? And where's Green-Eyes?"

Star shivered fearfully. "Green-Eyes' mother is not a kind Two-leg. Green-Eyes has gone through too much, and her cruel mother doesn't help her."

Green-Eyes came darting in her room, jumping onto her bed and snatching up a pillow, hugging it close to her chest. A short, chubby Two-leg came stomping, yelling and screaming at Green-Eyes. The young girl stayed quiet, tears falling as she nodded blankly.

The chubby Two-leg raised a paw and struck Green-Eyes across the face. Green-Eyes stifled a whine, burying her face into her pillow when her mother left.

"Heather, come here. Green-Eyes needs comfort…" Star whispered, snuggling next to Green-Eyes and beginning to purr.

…

Most days went by smoothly after that, except nights where Green-Eyes would cry herself to sleep, muttering about being 'the first' or 'loving the second.'

One day, Green-Eyes took Star and Heather outside. Green-Eyes fastened a white collar onto Heather, attaching a longer tendril to the collar. It made Heather uncomfortable, but Star didn't seem to mind hers.

"Yes!" Star squealed. "Green-Eyes hasn't taken me outside in sooooo long!" The kittypet lashed her tail in excitement, kneading the ground. Heather tilted her head in amusement.

Heather was about two years, but Star was not even a year yet. Most likely experienced apprentice or even young warrior age.

Over time, Heather was able to understand some of the way Green-Eyes spoke. It sounded sweet, almost like catmint, similar to the way she sang.

"Come on, then, Star, Ruby." Green-Eyes said, giving a light tug on the tendrils.

Heather raised an eyebrow at Star. "What'd she call me?" Star giggled in amusement. "Your name. She's named you Ruby."

Heather gave a long sigh. "As much as I love Green-Eyes, I don't want to spend my life as a kittypet. I'm expecting kits, and now they have to live without a-" Just as Heather was about to finish, a wrenchingly familiar scent wafted to her.

"Hawkpool? Er, Heather?"

It took Heather a lifetime to turn around, finding Jay standing a distance from her. "I-I'm sorry." His voice sounded strained, making Heather wary, but she believed in second chances.

Star peered at the tom. "Who's that?" She flicked her ears shyly. "He's kinda cute…"

Heather scoffed good-heartedly. "He's my mate." Star giggled. "Oops, sorry!"

Heather turned to Green-Eyes. She let out a loud meow, pointing her nose towards Jay. Green-Eyes gave a warm smile and unhooked the tendril from Heather. The Two-leg gave Heather a rub behind the ear after she removed the collar.

Star brushed up agaisnt Heather. "Goodbye, Heather. Green-Eyes will pick up another stray, but no one as awesome as you. I'll miss you."

Heather dipped her head. "As will I. I hope you meet Downy again."

The heartbeat she was free, Heather broke out into a racing sprint, nuzzling agaisnt Jay, surprised when he grew rigid.

"I-I, um, there's a Two-leg den… It's on fire, and there's a queen in there… I've been thinking, and I'm sorry. I think it's fit we save cats here. The clans weren't made for us, perhaps being half-heros is."

Heather smiled. "Then let's go save that queen."

It wasn't long before Heather could scent he smoke, chokingly and foul. Jay looked slightly nervous, kinking his tail over his back.

They entered through a thick pipe, like a pathway. "I don't hear- or see- anyone, Jay." Heather flinched as flames danced around them, the reds and oranges swirling around their feet.

There was no answer to Heather's words, not even a breath. "J-Jay?" Heather spun around, frightened to see Jay behind her with a sickly grin on his face.

"J-J-Jaytalon?" Heather whispered.

"How dare you…" Jay's head was low, his face and eyes shadowed. Heather took a small step forward, tilting her head slightly.

"HOW DARE YOU, THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Jay howled, his eyes wild like blue fire. Heather recoiled at his screech.

"You chose Thornsnag over me! ME! StarClan, he was insufferable! I loved you! And when you fell from that _stupid_ tree, he suddenly changed himself! Then of course he went to RiverClan with you like the fish-face he is! Or should I say, _was_." Jay screamed at her, his large fangs clenched together and snarling at her.

"Next, you thought it best to ruin my life even more. YOU KILL MY FATHER! StarClan, help me!" Jay murmured the last part. "I don't have the heart to kill you; I still love you. So the flames will do my bidding."

"Wait!" Heather cried after him. Jay turned around his eyes glaring icicles at her. "Then who is the queen?"

"You."

Jay scrambled up the pipe, pushing it off the edge of the low window where they entered, making it impossible to exit that way. Heather slumped to the ground, shivered from cold heat as the fire licked at her fur.

A falling sound followed by glass breaking made Heather turn around, blinking away tears that had begun to form.

A handsome light brown tabby tom with beautiful, swirl-like chocolate markings and bright, emerald eyes poked his head through the broken window, shards in his pelt implying he broke the window.

"Hey!" He called. "Don't worry, I'll get you out, just stay put!"

Shock filled Heather so much, she barely could nod before the tom leapt through the window, walking through the flames. "C'mon, young queen. Best hurry before the fire blocks the way back." He meowed, his voice like a soft bird's song.

Still too stunned to speak, Heather nodded meekly. The light brown tom marched right through the fire, glancing back at Heather when she didn't follow.

"Come on, then. I don't fancy burning and I'm sure you don't either. Trust me, queen, it doesn't hurt if you go fast." He pushed, beckoning her with his tail.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Heather jumped through the flames, surprised it didn't burn her.

The tom scrambled up the window, standing on the ledge. "Grab my paw, don't worry about scratching me." He persuaded.

Heather reached for his paw, lightly digging her claws into the fur just above his wrist. The tom winced a bit, but he managed and yanked her up steadily.

After they climbed through the window, they laid panting on the ground, both of them relishing the feel of soft grass. Regaining the ability to speak, Heather let out a coughing fit before meowing, "I-I'm Heather, what's your name?"

It took the tom to realize it was her speaking to him, and that it was even her. "Who? Wha- me? I'm Acorn."

**(POV change; Specklekit) **

"Cloudstar, Specklekit has opened her eyes!" Nightbreeze purred, purring at the flecked she kit. "M-mama?" Specklekit whispered.

Nightbreeze nodded. "Yes, Specklekit! Come meet your brothers, and sister."

Specklekit nodded, blinking her bright, sky blue eyes at her mother. "O-okay."

Nightbreeze's eyes were dull and her pelt unkempt, showing she'd hardly slept since Jaytalon had disappeared. He was her only kin left, other than her daughters, and since Eaglepaw died in the battle, she'd been stressed and pretty sorrow.

"Here, come meet your father, and older sisters as well." Nightbreeze yawned, leading Specklekit out from the den. Instantly, a white she kit with grey stripes and yellow eyes danced around Specklekit.

"Specklekit!" The she kit squealed delightfully. "Streamkit! I'm your sister! Nutkit- the light brown tomkit with pale grey stripes and ear tips- and Stonekit- dark grey tomkit with lighter flecks- are playing with our half-sisters!" The kit meowed, her voice quick and speedy it made Specklekit's head spin.

"Ha!" The mocking laugh came from Nutkit, who stood triumphantly over a blue grey tabby she kit with a paler chest and heather red eyes. Small cuts and wounds marked the blue grey she kit's fur, one half swollen and both brimming with tears.

Stonekit lashed an unsheathed paw at a dusty, brown-cream tom with a paler underbelly and green eyes. "Dovekit is stupid! Her eyes are spawn from the Dark Forest themselves!"

"Hey!" He screeched, "That's my _sister! _Don't hurt her!"

"R-Rabbitkit… St-stop…" The blue grey kit stammered weakly, tears openly flowing.

Suddenly, a white tom with a silver star upon his forehead and a claw like scar over the base of his shoulder snatched up Stonekit and Nutkit.

"Tomkits!" He growled at them, giving them a little shake. "That's no way to treat them. Dovekit's aunt, who resembles her eyes, disappeared from RiverClan. A patrol told us." The tom, who'd Specklekit had learned was their father, Cloudstar, meowed.

"Papa?" Specklekit mewled, staring at him with small eyes. Cloudstar dropped Nutkit and Stonekit, Nutkit groaning overdramatically as he fell.

"Specklekit, you've opened your eyes!" he exclaimed. "I take it you've met your brothers?"

Specklekit nodded feebly.

"Well, they can be mean. Perhaps you'd find better friends in Rabbitkit, Dovekit and Squirrelkit." Cloudstar purred, motioned towards the two littermates from before, as a ginger tom with a bushy tail joined them worriedly.

Specklekit nodded again, trotting up slowly to the trio of kits. "H-hello…" Specklekit stammered, flinching slightly as the three turned their gaze at her in unison.

"What do you want?" Squirrelkit snapped, lashing his tail. "Come to beat my brother and mock my sister?"

Specklekit shook her head instantly. "N-no! I- um, well, came to ask… wanna be friends? My brothers are fuzz-brains…"

Squirrelkit rolled his eyes and Rabbitkit glanced up at Specklekit warily, saying nothing. Dovekit straightened up, smiling at Specklekit. "I'll be your friend, Specklekit."

Just as the flecked kit was about to reply, Cloudstar gave an powerful yowl and the cats gathered at his paws. "Tonight is the Gathering, as you all should know. It's been nearly a moon since the NightWalkers left us, and we are still mending. Let's cause no trouble, even a growl, at this Gathering."

Most cats gave agreeing murmurs, but some seemed wary. "The cats attending are, Rainstorm, Blackpelt, Heatherblossom, Moonwing, Flamefoot, Lionpaw, Blizzardpaw and Hailfall." Cloudstar announced, casting his kits a glance as they looked upset.

"I want to be an apprentice _now!" _Streamkit whined, stomping her paws. Nutkit huffed, clearly annoyed, and stalked away, Stonekit following him.

**(POV change; Flamefoot)**

"Hello, Flamefoot!" Called a black tom, swishing his long tail in excitement. Flamefoot padded up to the ShadowClan tom. "Hi, Crowblaze. Everything good?"

The black tom nodded rapidly. Flamefoot smirked. "Okay, spill. What's got you so hyper?"

"Thornyflower is expecting my kits!" Crowblaze exclaimed, widening his amber eyes. Flamefoot nudged him playfully in the shoulder. "Nice! My mate is due in a moon. Perhaps you've seen her; Cardinalheart?"

Crowblaze was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "She's reddish furred with pale blue eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Flamefoot shook his head. "No, don't answer that…" Crowblaze purred in amusement.

"Look, it's starting!" The young ShadowClan tom meowed, pointing his nose at Flameheart.

The ginger tom looked around before rising. "I have recieved my nine lives, and am Flamestar now. Brindleleaf and Silverflight have given birth to strong healthy kits and we have a new warrior, Pebblefrost."

A dark silver tom with a white muzzle rose, flicking his tail as in thanking the clans for cheering.

_I recall him from the battle… Slaughtering with Fernbreeze… He looked hesitant, perhaps he's changed… _Flamefoot shook his head again, focusing on what Oakstar was saying.

"We have two new warriors, Jayheart and Splashspirit." Oakstar paused, waiting for quiet before continuing. "Puddlewhisker has moved to the nursery once more, and we have a lost a cat; my daughter, Hawkpool, disappeared a quarter-moon and a half ago."

Silence filled the clearing, quiet for the gone warrior, Rainstorm looking the most torn. _This is too odd, Jaytalon is gone and now Hawkpool? This seems fishy, and not because she's RiverClan… _Flamefoot was nearly consumed into his thoughts, but Cloudstar's voice jolted him back.

**(Author isn't sure what to write so she rambles. Have you guys tasted cheese sticks and apple juice? I mean, eat a cheese stick and drink apple juice right after. Tastes like green apples, bros, and I mean orange cheese, not white.)**

With a peculiar glance at Oakstar, Cloudstar began. "Nightbreeze's kits have opened their eyes and are strong. We have no new warriors or apprentices, but Cardinalheart and Snowwing have moved to the nursery with Flamefoot and Leaftail's kits. We also, lost a cat; Jaytalon disappeared… A quarter-moon and a half ago. We tried to track him but the trail led into the river."

Cats muttered to one another, gazing at RiverClan and ThunderClan suspiciously. "Hey, Hawkpool and Jaytalon disappearing is odd… Maybe it's connected!" Crowblaze whispered, twitching an ear thoughtfully.

Fallenstar pulled herself forward, opening her mouth but she stopped. "I- wait… Hang on, what's that smell?" She muttered, her gaze flitting across the cats until it landed on something in the distance.

"That!" Fallenstar exclaimed, raising her lifeless paw. "What're those?" She yowled, leaping off her low branch and pushing across the herd of cats.

"I thought-" The ShadowClan leader was interrupted by a choking cough, nearly swaying off her paws. "I thought we tossed all the rotten food… Why're these mice here…?"

The clearing erupted into chaos, cats suddenly recoiling at awfully foul stench.

"Good nose, Fallenstar." Cloudstar meowed, "we need to dispose of it, and now."

Frostberry of WindClan slowly stepped forward, met by Swiftpaw- formerly Fangpaw- of ShadowClan and they both tossed the mice into the water, large fish immediately swimming up to it.

"Thank you, Fallenstar. Swiftpaw and Frostberry as well." Cloudstar bowed his head. Fallenstar nodded, climbing back onto her branch. "As I was going to say; we have a new warrior. Swiftpaw has gained his warrior name as Swiftfang." Slightly embarrassed chants began, timid from calling him Swift_paw_.

"Flowerbreeze has given birth to Stagstrike's kits and Thornyflower has moved to the nursery with Crowblaze's kits. That is all, and we thank the clans for letting us rebuild." Fallenstar dipped her head modestly, a couple joyful tears falling from her beautiful green eyes.

Cats began to part away, going back to their respectful clans. Flamefoot dipped his head to Crowblaze. "It was nice seeing you."

Crowblaze flicked his tail as he stood up. "As for you, Flamefoot."

The black warrior trotted alongside the deputy, happy to see Stagstrike smiling for the first time in many moons.

When they arrived back in camp, the dusky brown tom raced to the nursery, nuzzling his cream pelted mate.

"How was the Gathering?" Flowerbreeze purred, brushing her tail over a trio of kits. Stagstrike was about to reply, but he stopped as a harsh cough came from him, squeezing his eyes in pain.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Flowerbreeze pressed, her eyes clouded with worry. Stagstrike shook his head. "No, no. It was pretty normal…"

Across the clearing, a soft thud was heard, cats turning to see Swiftfang, fainted by the Fallentree.

Thymetail raced over to the young warrior, Firekit following her meekly. The tiny kit had taken an interest in herbs, striving to be Thymetail's apprentice when she was old enough, but insisted on helping anyways.

The tabby medicine cat sniffed the cream tom, recoiling slightly then groaned. "I-it was th-those mice! St-stupid NightW-Walkers… Not e-even here a-and ruining u-us."

Thymetail gripped Swiftfang by the scruff, dragging him carefully into her den. Their camp was in a small dip in the dark, thick grasses, like a small ravine, almost a hollow.

Thymetail's den was a large indent in the side of the hollow, the rest covered in thick olive branches and thistles. Pushing past the thorns, she laid Swiftfang onto an empty nest.

Flowerbreeze paced outside the den, whining as she heard her son's ragged, short breathing and constant coughs.

"Aha!" Thymetail's excited voice sounded from the den, and then, "uh-oh…"

"Thymetail, what's 'uh-oh'?" Flowerbreeze whimpered as the tabby came out. "Good news, and bad news…"

Pushing past the dark cream she cat, she leapt onto the Fallentree, an old oak tree in the middle of the clearing. "Cats o-of Sha-ShadowClan, Swiftfang h-has fallen su-suddenly ill; I ha-have discovered wh-what caused. The r-rotting mice Fallenstar dis-discovered, but I do not kn-know how to tr-treat it."

The clearing burst into an outrage; Swiftfang was quite popular among the clan. "What is it? Is he okay? Will he live?" Cats shouted their protests, Thymetail retreating into the hollow tree trunk.

Fallenstar emerged from her den, looking appalled. She scrambled onto the Fallentree, staring at Thymetail sympathetically.

"Cats, hush, and let Thymetail speak! She has more to say." Fallenstar yowled, her sudden presence shutting her clan up.

Thymetail crawled from the trunk, still looking frightened. "I-I need to m-make contact w-with RiverClan… S-so a wa-warrior can ob-obtain one o-of those mice."

Fallenstar nodded, kindly dismissing Thymetail. "Thymetail, take Stagstrike to find a pair of RiverClan cats. Alert me when you have hold of the mice, so we can determine what exactly caused it."

Calling the dusky brown tom over, Thymetail and Stagstrike padded away, breaking into a run. "Thymetail?" Stagstrike meowed, slowing to a trot and glanced nervously at the tabby.

"You know who my father is?" He whispered. Thymetail nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes, Stagstrike. H-he was a good cat."

Stagstrike bit the bottom of his lip uncertainly. "But he's not who ShadowClan say he is, is he? My father isn't the dead warrior Nettleclaw, is he?" The young warrior blurted, his dark blue eyes wide and innocent.

_Oh, why is he so hard to reject… With those big, sad eyes… _Thymetail sighed. "You're right… Your father wasn't Nettleclaw. But he was a good warrior, once."

Stagstrike raised an eyebrow, keeping his cutely, puzzled expression. "Once? Or is?"

Thymetail froze, caressing a small pebble she found, rubbing it with her silver paw. "Once. He is dead, Stagstrike… Smokestar wasn't a good cat when he died."

Stagstrike looked sad, with heart wrenching eyes. Then he sighed. "I've lived without a father my whole life. I can keep going."

He dug his claws into the soft ground by the river. "My kits won't live without a father… Dustkit, Shadekit, and Olivekit will be great warriors."

Wading across the river, Thymetail and Stagstrike shook the water from their paws. "Never liked RiverClan. Too strange; what kind of cats swim?" Stagstrike muttered, shaking his dusky brown pelt free of the droplets.

"Hey! Trespassers!" A voice hissed, and suddenly Stagstrike found himself tussling with a silvery she cat.

Bucking her off with hind paws, he froze when he realized who his attacker was. "W-Willowleap?" He stammered, gazing at her with huge eyes.

They had been apprentices together, and best friends, and she left him sad and alone when she left. "Stagstrike!" She exclaimed, pulling him into her embrace.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "No, what're you doing here?" Her voice turned hostile.

Stagstrike glanced at Thymetail and meowed. "We're sick. Really sick. Thymetail discovered it was from those crow-food mice, and she needs a patrol to dive and retrieve one."

Willowleap looked unsure, but she nodded, her evening patrol leading them back to camp. "It's too late now, most of our warriors are asleep, so you're welcome to stay the night here, if Oakstar agrees of course."

…

Lucky for Stagstrike, who had begun to feel weak on their way to the camp, he and Thymetail were allowed to stay. He lay in a nest, with stale she cat scent to it, like bittersweet berries.

_Oh, I recognize her! Hawkpool… She'd be my half, step-sister… or something… _

Stagstrike's sleep was light and uneasy with his coughing and burning in his chest, and he faintly remembered Thymetail checking on him several times in the night.

"Stagstrike? Stagstrike! Wake _up!" _The dusky brown tom jolted upright, panting and coughing.

"Oh, dear! Are you okay?" As he blinked his eyes and calmed himself, he was met by the beautiful eyes of Willowleap.

"Yes-" cough, "I'm fine." Cough, "any warriors-" cough, "ready to help?" Cough. Stagstrike meowed, eager to look healthy.

"No, but-" Willowleap stopped as a blue grey and white tom burst into the den, looking rage filled.

"Mom," he groaned, "I _told _you, I want to!"

Stagstrike recognized him as Icekit, but soon remembered he was renamed, however he didn't recall what his new name was.

"Oh, Runningpaw, this is Stagstrike; he and Thymetail came to us for help." Willowleap meowed gently.

Runningpaw huffed and stormed out of the den, plopping down next to a young she kit, nearly apprentice age, much to the anger of a snowy white tom with very pale silver markings.

_That must be his brother, er, Snowpaw. _Stagstrike thought, feeling jealous. _I wonder what it's like to have a littermate… _

"It's pretty fun, but they can be very annoying."

A small, golden she kit with pale peach-gold markings and bright blue eyes sat in front of him with a curly tail wrapped over her tiny paws. She had a peculiar feeling to her, as if she was more than met the eye.

"Littermates are okay." She meowed, cocking her head. "Didn't you hear me?"

Stagstrike froze, his paws stuck to the ground in shock. _D-did she just read my thoughts? _The golden kit giggled at him.

"Yes, silly."

Stagstrike concentrated on breathing evenly, but his eyes were wide and with every passing heartbeat his breath quickened.

Thymetail cast a glance at him. "Are you okay?" He nodded absently. The kit was suddenly tugged away by whom he recognized as Honeysnow, the she kit looking puzzled.

"Stagstrike!" Came a loud whisper. The deputy spun around, facing Runningpaw.

"I got Snowpaw to agree. Oh, and Willowleap says we can." He grinned whisker to whisker. "We'll get those mice."

…

Runningpaw and Snowpaw peered over the side of the Marsh Island where Frostberry and Swiftfang dumped the mice. A few tiny, pointed rocks jutted from the ground and smooth, wet pebbles brushed agaisnt their pawpads.

Runningpaw slicked his fur down, as to swim faster, and dived in, several heartbeats before Snowpaw.

Blinking from the slightly murky water, he spotted a brownish mouse, parts of it showing signs of being nibbled at. Feeling sick, he swam to snatch it up, but the scent, strong even in water, overwhelmed so much he felt dizzy.

Black dots invaded his vision, he screamed a soundless scream, large bubbles escaping his jaws. Runningpaw saw Snowpaw make eye contact with him, a grey mouse in his teeth, but his brother ignored the fact Runningpaw was drowning.

Runningpaw thought of Ivykit, who was most likely worried ashore. She'd convinced Oakstar to let her watch. He thought of how Willowleap was going to move into the nursery with Gorseheart's kits, and he would never see them.

_The only one I'll see is Clawkit… My brother that Snowpaw, should I say Cragkit, has forgotten… _

As he closed his eyes to embrace his fate, sudden jaws jolted him up and out of the water. Runningpaw gasped and choked, looking up to thank his brother, until he realized that it wasn't Snowpaw who saved him.

He glanced up, curious to know who saved him. Mistsong, the blue grey tabby who had crushed on him during apprenticeship, stood over him with soft eyes. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "You owe me," playfully, she swatted him. "How about just friends?" She smiled, tipping her head to the side.

Runningpaw stood up, the brown, rotted mouse in his jaws as he shivered, he meowed, "of course."

…

"And from this day forward you shall be known as Snowfall. StarClan honors your honesty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Oakstar and turned to Runningpaw, opening his mouth to speak, but Runningpaw stopped him.

"Oakstar?"

"...Yes?"

"Can I request my name?"

"...I don't see why not… What is it you want to be called?"

"Runningclaw. After my dead brother, Clawkit, from when I was in ShadowClan."

Snowfall gaped at his brother but said nothing.

"Very well. From this day forward you will be known as Runningclaw. StarClan honors your intelligence and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Runningclaw, Snowfall! Runningclaw, Snowfall!"

When the chants died down, Snowfall rounded on his brother with an icy glare. "ShadowClan? How insane!"

Willowleap gingerly prodded Snowfall in his side. "Runningclaw isn't crazy… We were ShadowClan. But we left. Because of darker times when Fallenstar was not a good cat."

Snowfall hissed furiously. "And why not tell us?"

"Because I am ashamed!" Willowleap growled, "ashamed I come from a dark place. Ashamed I let one of my kits die. Ashamed I did nothing about any of it!"

Snowfall shut his mouth, but he looked dangerously enraged.

Oakstar looked slightly uneasy, but raising his voice he yowled, "The ceremony is not yet over!"

"Treekit, Morningkit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. Ivykit and Antkit as well." Oakstar looked proudly at the kits.

…

"I'm an apprentice now!" Ivypaw squealed, kneading her paws into the ground. Runningclaw gave her a loving lick on her nose. "You've been one before. Plus, you're still two quarter-moons early!"

Ivypaw rolled her eyes. "By that time the Gathering will be up and I'll already be six moons. I've only got two sunrises to be six."

Runningclaw huffed playfully. "I'm gonna go see Thymetail. See if she's-" Just as he spoke, a stunned cry came from the medicine den.

Thymetail's fur was all bushed up, her eyes wide with fear. "There's nothing I can do…"

In both infected mice, lay about a trio of mashed up berries. Death berries.

**(POV change; Hawkpool)**

(Recap)

"Who? Wha- me? I'm Acorn."

Heather smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Acorn." His beautiful emerald eyes reminded her of someone in the clans, but she couldn't place the cat. His bittersweet scent and chocolate fur reminded her of Thornsnag, but with a pang, she pushed the thought away.

"C'mon. Let's get you to Darwin. And you can meet Merry and Hickory." He chided, suddenly springing to his feet and hurrying off.

His sudden loss of cluelessness puzzled Heather, but she gladly followed her savior.

They arrived at a barn, straw and what looked like rye covered the ground. Acorn frowned. "Hm, guess Darwin's out. Well, wait here and I'll be back. There should be some mice in there… Just beware of the rats. They all look like mice." He paused. "And smell."

His eyes grew dark briefly before he dashed off towards rows of wheat, rye and cornstalks. Heather sighed, suddenly feeling lonely.

She couldn't tell if she was very hungry, or if it was the kits kicking, but when she heard her stomach growl, she instantly decided to find some mice, completely disregarding Acorn's warning.

Moments later Heather devoured a fat, dark grey mouse. Its snout looked funny, and its tail was too long, but Heather didn't care. And sure, it tasted odd, but she figured it was just because she was in the Two-leg place.

Her hunger seemed to only leave briefly, before her stomach felt strange, and she couldn't help but groan and squirm.

Nausea overcame her like waves lapping at the shore, and her whole body felt weak. Panic flooded her. _A-are my kits coming?_

But knew that was not the case when she felt her stomach churn and she retched. That never happened with other queens.

Foam bubbled at her jaws and she felt her sight grow hazy. The last thing she saw was Acorn arriving with a light brown tabby, both with identical, frightened faces.

Blackness seemed to last forever, when at last, Heather woke. She still felt shaky, unsure as to what happened. Acorn was pressed agaisnt her with soft, thick fur, staring at her with intensely worried eyes.

"Heather! You're okay!" He cried, embracing her.

The tabby from before swatted him, just as Heather felt her stomach ripple, cringing at the thought of retching again.

"Heather, I'm Darwin, " the tabby she cat held out a snowy white paw, but Heather felt to weak to return the gesture.

"Now, you ate a poisoned rat, and it speed up the time of your kitting. If you feel any sort of pain or even a tiny kick, do tell." Darwin stared at Heather with sea-green eyes.

"Well-" Heather stopped and let out a cry as she felt a sharp kick, almost piercing.

"Acorn, go grab something for her to bite on. I'll do the rest, and you'll leave us be." Darwin ordered sharply, rubbing her white paw around Heather's stomach. "There's… about five. Quite a few for your first litter."

Heather paused. "How'd you know this is my first?" She asked defensively. Darwin just smiled. "You look too young."

…

Acorn had returned with a rubber stick- a Two-leg thing-, looking timid as he waited outside. By the time Heather had birthed five, healthy kits, night had fallen.

A half moon shone that night, and one specific star shone especially bright, like it was excited or happy.

"They're… beautiful…" Heather purred softly, fighting to stay awake.

With a pang, she realized her parents would never see her kits. About a moon had passed since she was gone, and she had lost her way so many times she was unsure where she and Jay had come from.

Tearing herself from her thoughts, she glanced at her kits. One, a brown tabby mottled, looked strikingly similar to Pinewhisker.

"Birchkit." Heather blurted. Acorn's ears perked up and his eyes grew wide. "What'd you just say?"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "I named my son." Acorn shook his head frantically. "No, no, repeat the name."

"...Birchkit…" Heather wrapped her tail over her kits. Acorn grinned widely. "Are-are you from the clans?" His voice was full of curiosity, and his eyes wide like a kits'.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Now it was Heather's turn to sound enchanted. Acorn sighed playfully.

"My father, Spark, told me stories about the clans… How our mother was a beautiful, ShadowClan cat. Ringtail, Merry and I loved those stories, but Dice hated it. I couldn't understand how any littermates of mine could hate the clans."

Heather froze, feeling her heart stop, but she said nothing. "Oh." Was all she managed.

The second kit was a tom, Heather realizing she had three toms and two she kits. _Huh, so silly Pebbletail was right… for once… _

"Whitekit." She declared, a long. thick furred tomkit with black ear tips, paws, chest and half a black tail. "Hmmm, Nightkit." Heather decided, pointing to a black she kit with white ear tips, paws, chest and tail tip.

After Whitekit and Nightkit, Heather began to think that these were only Jay's kits and not Thornsnag's, until she saw the last she kit and tom.

The she kit was a smokey grey, almost a brown-grey, with half a hazel-brown tail and a blaze on her forehead the same color. The tomkit had chocolate fur, with white stripes and a hazel-brown chest, like someone had taken Thornsnag's chest and stripe colors and swapped them.

"Hazelkit," Heather whispered to the she kit, "and Reedkit." She was nearly in tears, but she managed a smile. Darwin and Acorn could tell she wanted to be alone, as they disappeared out of the barn and into the cornfield.

Heather stared up at the sky, searching for that brilliantly bright star, but she couldn't find it. Disappointed, she rested her chin on her paws, ready to sleep, but a bittersweet scent jolted her upright.

"Hi, Hawky."

**(POV change: Ivypaw) **

The brown-ginger she cat pressed close to Runningclaw. "D-death berries?!" She screeched, her paws trembling.

Runningclaw soothed her gently, rubbing his tail over her back and purring.

Stagstrike looked especially frightened. "B-but, to be honest Thymetail, I've been coughing as well… I-is there anything? I have a family!"

Thymetail lowered her head. "Then I'm tr-truly sorry, Stagstrike. Y-you and Swiftfang must st-stay away from t-the rest of the c-clan. I've concluded this is hi-highly contagious."

As Thymetail and Stagstrike padded off, the deputy looked frightened, his head hung low and tail trembling.

…

They encountered WindClan on their way back, the wiry cats alerting them that they too were ill. When they arrived back at camp, Swiftfang had awoke, but was quite weak.

Stagstrike grumbled as Thymetail led him and Swiftfang to the abandoned Twoleg on the edge of their territory. "This isn't fair!" He yowled. "I have a mate, and kits!"

Thymetail rolled her eyes and meowed darkly, "that's what they all say." And Stagstrike kept his mouth shut.

Swiftfang was asleep instantly when the arrived, curling into an old, feather lined nest. Stagstrike however, couldn't sleep. Flowerbreeze, his mate, and his new kits, Dustkit, Shadekit and Olivekit needed him. Swiftfang was Flowerbreeze's other son, which Stagstrike could only assume she was worried about them both.

Stagstrike closed his eyes, and finally slept.

**(POV change; Firekit) **

Firekit pranced around the den, peering and cautiously sniffing at the herbs, careful not to eat any. Dustkit, Shadekit and Olivekit crept into the den, managing to sneak past the large, dark ginger she kit.

"Shadekit, I dare you to eat that mouse over there!" Olivekit challenged, holding her chin high. Shadekit flattened his ears and muttered something soft under his breath.

"It smells fine from here, Shadekit!" Olivekit yipped, nearly shouting. Shadekit growled and stalked over to the prey, wrinkling his nose and taking a measly bite.

He swallowed it roughly, and instantly his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, Firekit dashing over him in a heartbeat.

"Stupid kits!" Firekit scolded, scampering around the stores, "those are infected! You may have as well just slit his throat!"

The poor dark grey tomkit foamed at the mouth, faint cries of pain escaping every now and then.

Thymetail entered the den, gaping at the scene. She hissed at Shadekit's sisters, helping Firekit with getting the yarrow. Firekit forced the foul herbs down his throat, the foaming and shaking coming to a stop.

Heartbeats passed, the tomkit jolted up and retched, dark red scraps of the berries mixed in. His faded, dark green eyes were wide and scared, flinching as Thymetail stroked his back with a paw.

"There, th-there, Shadekit. You'll be o-okay, you should th-thank Firekit for b-being here." Thymetail meowed, motioning to the dark ginger she kit.

Shadekit said nothing as always, but instead dipped his head, his paws like leaves in the wind and his eyes still huge like an owl's.

"Come, h-here. Rest." Thymetail lifted him by the scruff, placing him down on a pigeon feather lined nest.

As Shadekit fell asleep, Dustkit and Olivekit had left, and Thymetail had went back to studying the mice. She had figured out it had spread and was working on a way to sterilize it, but she needed a cure for it.

Then, she had an idea.

…

"Stagstrike, I need your assistance." Thymetail yowled, prodding him with a paw. His eyes were half shut, crusted with sleep and his fur messy from tossing around.

"Wha?" He rasped, his voice low.

"You want a cure?"

He nodded desperately.

"Then come with me."

Thymetail tried almost everything on the poor deputy, even yarrow which made him sick and retch what little food he'd had.

"What-what if you tried a combo?" Stagstrike choked, spitting out the foul yarrow.

"Are you sure?" Thymetail meowed.

He nodded, swallowing sharply.

…

She'd found it. Chickweed, snakeroot wrapped in the leaves of sorrel. It had already started to heal Swiftfang, which Stagstrike demanded his step-son got the cure first.

Flowerbreeze had begun coughing; Thymetail had yet to discover how to stop it from spreading, but at least the tabby could tell the other medicine cats the good news when they went to the Moonfall that night.

"Can I come with you?" Firekit begged, her faded blue eyes wide. Thymetail shook her head sternly. "Y-you're just a-a kit. O-of course n-not."

Then, she added, "I need y-you to look o-over the clan for m-me. You kn-know what to d-do if someone e-else is ill."

Firekit nodded, her head low as Thymetail padded away quickly and out of the thistle and olive branch barrier.

Firekit laid next to Shadekit, staring at him sadly. _I don't have to be a medicine cat, do I? I can be a warrior, right? I've had a crush on him forever, for many moons now. I'll be breaking the warrior code if I love him and am a medicine cat. But I love healing! _

The dark ginger kit pressed against him, closing her eyes. "Oh, Shadekit. You'll be okay."

Firekit didn't notice he was awake until he shifted closer to her, purring. Shadekit had been born mute, only capable of murmurs and plain things like growling, hissing, purring, snarling.

His mother simply said he didn't like to talk, but Firekit had a feeling Shadekit was truly mute, but perhaps his mother was right.

The dark grey tomkit blinked up at her, muttering something inaudible that sounded like 'I'm cold.'

Firekit wrapped her puffy tail over his flank, her ears warming up. "Like this?"

Shadekit nodded, resting his chin on Firekit's head as she nuzzled into him. _I'm not a medicine cat just yet._

**(POV change; Heather)**

(Recap)

**(Review nice and long please; and include who you thought it was here)**

"Hi, Hawky."

Heather froze at the voice, unable to move.

"C'mon, don't tell me you forgot about me."

Heather turned around, facing him timidly. "I didn't."

Thornsnag stood there, no more than a fox-tail away from Heather. The cornstalks and rye were slightly visible through his star-speckled fur. Light swam in his eyes and the stars danced in his pelt, a blue-green smoke coming from his eyes like a beautiful fog.

"Our kits, amazing aren't they?"

His chocolate fur seemed brighter, and his fur thicker and shining brightly. His hazel-brown stripes glittered faintly with light and his white chest shone like the moon.

Heather didn't answer.

Thornsnag stepped forward and touched his nose to her soft pink nose. "Hawky, take care of our kits. But know, they aren't just ours. They're Jaytalon's as well."

"H-he's just Jay now…" Heather muttered, not knowing what to say.

"Why're you crying?" Thornsnag asked, licking a tear that was running down her cheek.

She hadn't noticed.

"Hazelkit, Birchkit, and Reedkit." He meowed, his paw going straight through the three kits. "All ours."

"Then, Whitekit and Nightkit are Jay's." His voice wasn't sour or rude, more of pity. "Now none will have a father."

"I can do this on my own!" Heather protested, squeezing her eyes shut to block tears from flowing.

"And I don't doubt you, Hawkpool. But losing family hurts. We would know that. I have a feeling Jay won't leave you. He's not a half bad cat." Thornsnag sighed.

Heather was quiet. "I'm Heather."

"And you're my Hawky, right?"

Silence again.

"Y-yes." Heather whispered, gazing up at him with her heather red eyes. "But I'm sorry! So sorry I didn't save you! All this is my fault! If I had just done something, _anything_, we'd be in RiverClan with these precious kits!" Heather burst, tears streaming.

Thornsnag lay next her, pressing his chilled fur next to her. "Do not regret the past," he whispered, "what is the use of regrets? Lies are filled with regrets, and the truth is filled with _love._ Push all the sad memories away from you. Do not speak of the past. Live in the light, and I'll always be with you."

Heather's eyes were thick with unfallen tears, blinking them away. "Thorn…"

Thornsnag stood up, touching his nose to hers again. "I'll always be with you." As he whispered these words, he tried to lean in closer, but he only managed to go right past her.

Heather whimpered, sobbing softly as he began to disappear. "No, no, wait! Stop, don't leave me again! Please…"

His bittersweet scent still lingered in her nest, Heather curling tighter into herself. _If you're always with me, why aren't you here now? _

Heather looked up at the sky, noticing the brightly shining star had returned. It shimmered, and Heather realized which star was Thornsnag.

"Heather, you okay?" The voice belonged to Darwin, the swirl-striped tabby she cat from before.

The queen nodded, "yes, I'm fine…"

"Good. Someone's here. He's asking for you." Darwin padded away, racing through the stalks of rye, wheat and corn. Moments later, she returned with a thick furred white tom with a black chest and jay blue eyes.

His head was hung low and he didn't meet Heather's gaze.

"Jay?! What in the name of StarClan is he doing here? Get him away from my kits!" Heather yowled, standing over the five with her back arched.

Darwin rounded on Jay with furious eyes. "Excuse me?" She hissed at Jay.

"He tried to burn her alive!" Acorn screeched, pummeling into Jay.

Jay made no move to defend himself, taking the unsheathed blows and bites. Heather hesitated for several heartbeats before she cried, "stop, Acorn!"

Acorn slowly stopped beating on Jay, letting the poor tom up. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth, and large bites and cuts were visible everywhere. He tried to pad over to Heather, but stumbled and staggered to the floor.

Heather helped him up, still wary of him. "I-I-I'm sorry," Jay coughed, spitting out a wad of blood.

"I was stupid… A young kittypet told me so. Said you were better than that…" Jay sighed, staring at Heather. "I don't care if you ever forgive me. Let's just be together."

Heather curled into him. "I do forgive you."

_There is two path; light and dark for every cat. But a single word can change a life and a single step can change the clans. You know the word and you will take the step, to save a life, and save the clans…. _

Heather shook her head from Silverfoot's words until she heard a whisper. "_And you said the word…" _

"I've made my decision." Heather blurted. Jay looked at her curiously.

"Let's go back to the clans." They said softly in unison.

**A/N**

**Yay! Clans! Hmmm, Thymetail, just how are you gonna cure ****_everyone? _And also I'm sorry for making this chapter so long XD **


	34. Allegiances(updated2)

**A/N**

**I realize (thanks to haven1elizabeth) that we are in need of another Allegiance page. SO, YAY**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Oakstar: a muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle

**Deputy: **Reedflight: a tawny-brown tom with black paws

**Medicine cat: **Honeysnow: beautiful golden she cat with white flecks

**Apprentice: Morningpaw**

**Warriors**

Runningclaw: blue-grey and white tom with dark green eyes

Gorseheart: light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Treepaw**

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

Pebbletail: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Snowfall: a white tom with very faint stripes and icy blue eyes

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she cat

Greywillow: a silvery grey she cat

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

**Apprentice: Antpaw**

Spidertail: an almost black tom with a short tail

Duskflower: a dark grey she cat

Flowerpelt: pretty tortoiseshell she cat with a brown petal-shaped mark on her forehead

Mothleg: a brown mottled tom with short legs

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

Shadeleap: an almost black she cat with silver ear tips

Ferretnose: dark brown tom with paler paws

Juniperfur: dark grey tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Splashspirit: soft black she cat with very faint spots

Jayheart: black tom with a single grey ear, paws and tail

Doestripe: brown she cat with a black paw and white muzzle

Briarfrost: dark brown she cat with grey paws

Trouttail: dark silver tabby tom

Petalwish: pale grey she cat with golden spots

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she cat with dark brown flecks

**Apprentices**

Treepaw: a dark brown tabby tom with light brown paws

Morningpaw: pretty golden she cat with peach-gold markings

Antpaw: dark ginger tom with a pale ginger tail

Ivypaw: brown-ginger she cat with white stripes

**Queens**

Mistsong: blue-grey tabby she cat (expecting Trouttail's)

Puddlewhisker: a grey she cat with white stripes (expecting Spidertail's)

Willowleap: a silvery she cat with dark green eyes (expecting Gorseheart's)

Wrenshadow: a silver tabby she cat with a white tail tip (mother to Tigerkit and Silverkit)

Sandfern: pale ginger she cat with black stripes (expecting Oakstar's)

**Elders**

Bramblewhisker: brown tabby tom, deaf in one ear (completely torn)

Yellowlily: a still young yellow-gold she cat (retired early due to failed hearing)

**Kits**

Tigerkit: dark brown tomkit with tabby legs and lime green eyes

Silverkit: a light silver tabby she kit with white paws

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Cloudstar: a white tom with a large scar between neck and shoulder

**Apprentice: Blizzardpaw**

**Deputy: **Rainstorm: a blue grey tabby mottled tom with a scarred eye

**Medicine cat: **Redbreeze: a ginger she cat with faint swirl like marks and a greying muzzle

**Apprentice: **Mintflower: lithe grey she cat with pale brown paws

**Warriors**

Flamefoot: a bright ginger tom with very faint markings

Mouseclaw: pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

Leaftail: brown tabby tom

Shyleaf: a grey and silver tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Huntpaw**

Heatherblossom: tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and chest

Moonwing: black she cat with white paws, chest and a half moon on her muzzle

Brackenfang: a tortoiseshell tom

Snowwing: a fluffy white she cat with blue grey eyes

Blackpelt: a senior black tom with green eyes and a greying muzzle

**Apprentice: Mousepaw**

**Apprentices**

Blizzardpaw: a very pale grey tom with white flecks

Lionpaw: a golden tabby tom

Mousepaw: a brown tabby she cat with white paws

**Queens**

Nightbreeze: a thin black she cat with yellow eyes (mother to Specklekit, Streamkit, Nutkit, and Stonekit)

Lightfeather: a cream she cat with grey paws (mother to Dovekit, Rabbitkit, and Squirrelkit)

Cardinalheart: a reddish ginger she cat with pale blue eyes (expecting Flamefoot's)

**Elders**

Mallowtail: a black and brown tom with tangled fur

Tulipwood: a cream and black she cat with impossibly blue eyes

**Kits**

Specklekit: an almost black she kit with dappled flecks

Streamkit: a white she kit with grey stripes

Nutkit: light brown tom with pale silver stripes

Stonekit: dark grey tom with light grey flecks

Dovekit: a blue grey tabby she kit with almost red eyes

Rabbitkit: a brown-cream tom with a pale underbelly

Squirrelkit: a dark ginger tom with a puffy tail

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Fallenstar: a black she cat with pale grey flecks a twisted front paw

**Deputy: **Stagstrike: a dusky brown tom with silver ear tips

**Medicine cat: **Thymetail: brown tabby she cat with a single silver paw

**Warriors**

Crowblaze: a young black tom with a long tail

Darkflame: dark grey she cat with ginger stripes

Spiderheart: a creamy tom with long legs

Dapplefur: brown tabby she cat

Swiftfang: broad faced cream tom

Forestclaw: grey tabby tom

**Queens**

Daisystripe: dark cream she cat with black stripes (mother to Firekit)

Flowerbreeze: a dark cream she cat with light cream stripes (mother to Shadekit, Olivekit and Dustkit)

Thornyflower: light brown mottled she cat with a missing ear (expecting Crowblaze's)

**Kits**

Firekit: a dark ginger she kit with one grey paw

Shadekit: a grey tom with dark grey stripes; mute

Olivekit: dark brown she kit with light brown markings

Dustkit: dusky brown she kit with almost black splotches

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Flamestar: dark ginger tom with a paler tail and facial stripes

**Deputy: **Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she cat

**Medicine cat: **Blueberry: a light blue grey she cat with very faint markings

**Apprentice: **Mintleaf: a white and grey she cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors**

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she cat

**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

Stonefoot: a senior speckled grey tom

**Apprentice: Sedgepaw**

Brightcloud: a white she cat with ginger splotches

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Lilypelt: a white and silver she cat

Whitefur: a long haired white tom

Deersong: a dark brown she cat with light stripes and ears

Pebblefrost: a dark silver tom with a white muzzle

Birchfoot: a tan and brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

Owlnose: a brown and white tom

Frostberry: silver she cat with cream stripes

Dustfang: a pale dusty brown tom with black stripes

Barkflower: dusty brown she cat with white stripes

**Apprentices**

Emberpaw: dark ginger tom with light underbelly, paws, and ringed tail

Stormpaw: a silver she cat with a black tail

Sedgepaw: a silver and white tabby she cat with light brown flecks

Falconpaw: dark brown tom with grey stockings

**Queens**

Silverflight: silver tabby she cat with green eyes (mother to Starlingkit, Pearkit and Tansykit)

Brindleleaf: a golden brown she cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Pinekit, Lionkit, Skykit and Foxkit)

**Elders**

Half-face: a greyish tom with a scarred face

**Kits**

Starlingkit: a grey and ginger tomkit

Pearkit: a dark grey and white she kit

Tansykit: a light grey she kit with a ginger tail

Pinekit: a slick brown tabby mottled tomkit with a golden tinge

Lionkit: a dark brownish golden she kit with dark green eyes

Skykit: a pale brown tabby she kit with bright blue eyes

Foxkit: a dark golden-ginger tomkit with darker stripes and pale green eyes

**Rogues and Others**

Heather: silky black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes (mother to Reedkit, Hazelkit, Birchkit, Whitekit and Nightkit)

Jay: thick furred white tom with a smooth black chest and strange blue eyes

Acorn: handsome light brown tabby tom with swirl-like markings

Darwin: pale brown tabby she cat with white paws and a dark brown overcoat

Merry: a dark grey she cat (expecting Hickory's kits)

Hickory: a grey-brown tom with flecked fur

Breeze: a dark grey she kit with black bubble-like spots and blind blue eyes

Ringtail: a grey she cat with brown paws and a ringed tail (mother to Marble and Yarrow)

Spark: a light ginger tom with violet eyes

Redwhisker: dark ginger tom with white splotches and pinkish whiskers (father to Swiftkit)

Kylee: a black and white she cat

Monty: a dark cream tom with a dark brown blaze

Dime: a dark grey tom with white paws and a black chest

Reedkit: a chocolate tom with white stripes and a hazel-brown chest

Hazelkit: a brownish grey with hazel-brown tail and blaze

Birchkit: a brown tabby mottled tom

Whitekit: thick furred white tom with half a black tail, ear tips, chest and paws

Nightkit: silky black she kit with half a white tail, ear tips, chest and paws

Marble: light grey tom with black stripes and blind blue eyes

Yarrow: dark grey she kit with cream markings

Swiftkit: a handsome white tom with black splotches

**A/N**

**Pix: Sorry if you thought this was a chapter :/ the new one should be up soon! **

**Heather: *shrugs* not really... **

**Pix: HEATHER SHUSH IT**

**Heather: *backs away***

**Pix: *smiles innocently* buh-bye, love y'all**


	35. Chapter 29: Dead Love

**A/N**

**Sorry for being gone so long. I didn't really feel motivated but here i am anyways. **

"Going back?" Acorn echoed, his voice defensive. "He tried to kill you, Heather!"

Heather glanced at Jay. "I'm not going back with him; and he's not going with me." Heather growled softly.

Jay's eyes widened, as if she'd clawed him. "W-what? I'd go to RiverClan with you…" He paused. "No, I get it… I understand what I did… Our love is gone, isn't it?"

Heather was quiet. "Mostly. Yes. You could've just trusted me."

Jay flattened his ears. "But you're the one who's leaving!"

"And you're the one not stopping me!" Heather screamed, snatched up her kittens and stalking towards the loft of the barn.

Acorn glared at Jay, closing his eyes and shaking his head and walking away.

Jay slammed his head on the ground repeatedly, clawing at the rye and straw like floor. "Such a stupid idiot!" He growled to himself.

Nights and days passed quickly, Heather awake just at dawn, with her kittens stumbling around blindly. "C-careful, Nightkit! No, Hazelkit! Straw isn't food!" Heather scrambled around, rounding her kits.

With a squeal, Reedkit pounced on Acorn's tail, slobbering on him. Acorn jumped upward, startled by the sudden dampness on his thick fur. He snorted playfully to himself when he realized Reedkit was simply chewing on his tail. It wasn't long before Merry kitted as well; A she-kit she named Shadow and two toms named Bat and Stark.

Whitekit was the first open his eyes, a bright blue like most newborns was what Heather expected, but not what she got. His eyes were a reddish, almost like a crimson-amber color. Heather pitied the small tomkit; a front paw of his was already bent a little too far to the left and with his burning amber like eyes she feared that he would be ridiculed. **(Though him and Bat got along pretty swell)**

Even before Whitekit spoke his first words he was mewling incoherent orders to his younger littermates, already a confident leader. Heather hoped he'd be great one day, glad he was caring for his smaller siblings.

Nightkit had tripped over an uplifted piece of wood and Whitekit was squealing at her instantly, circling around the dark she-kit with worry. Heather was at first, clingy to Nightkit when she discovered why the black and white kitten was so clumsy. One blue-green eye of hers was clouded over and paler than her other eye; completely blind. **(She and Shadow preferred each other's company rather than their siblings)**

Heather suspected that it was the result of having Jay as her father, blindness running in his line, like she saw in Breeze; however, she was not as worried as before now, as she saw how Whitekit guarded her.

Nightkit was agile, quick as she played reckless games in the barn, mostly consisting of chasing Acorn around aimlessly until he was chased up the loft. She seemed much more soft spoken than Whitekit, her words often voiced by her brother instead. Nightkit occasionally didn't participate in their chasing or role playing, preferring to observe with Darwin.

Hazelkit was unique as well, most outgoing from all her littermates. As much as Whitekit was their leader, she was the boldest and somewhat reckless, but enjoyable company nevertheless. She hardly took no for an answer unless it came from Nightkit, (but occasionally Whitekit too) the shy little she kit her sister was. Hazelkit's ice blue eyes each were a slightly different shade, one darker than the other, but only noticeable if you looked closely. **(Stark seemed intensely interested in the different shades) **

Birchkit was much like his uncle, Pinewhisker. He was brave, but gentle-hearted, but much more antisocial than Pinewhisker. He had a bit of a mean streak, acting emotionless but he was quite clever, that much very unlike Pinewhisker **(the emotionless part).** He seemed secretive, acting closed off whenever his littermates came near.

Reedkit was the runt of his litter, but definitely the most selfless for anyone. Even in the role of playing an evil cat, he'd slip up, much to the frustration of his littermates, but he mostly got along best with all of them, being the only one able to sway Whitekit from a headstrong and rash decision, like climbing up the loft of the barn.

A moon and a half had passed since she'd kitted and Jay had returned, with Heather and Jay still acting quite bitter with each other, but their kits didn't seem to notice.

"Mam_aaaaa!" _Birchkit yowled, sitting down on his rump and lifting his chin high. Heather stroked his back with her thin, soft tail with a motherly smile.

"Birchkit, something the matter?" She meowed, wanting to hug the poor tomkit, but he clearly was upset. "Did Whitekit do something again?"

The mottled tabby kit shook his head, frowning. "You never play with us anym_oooooo_re!"

Heather sighed, glad that it was something simple, but obviously a problem. Shaking straw from her thickening pelt, she stretched her aching legs. Being a queen wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and Heather desperately wanted to run and chase prey again or fish patiently by her familiar river.

Heather sat in the front of a somewhat lopsided circle with Whitekit, Birchkit, Hazelkit, and Shadow, Merry's only she kit, Bat and Stark having gone off to chasing around their uncle Acorn.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Heather leapt to her paws, remembering her favorite game she used to play when she was a kit herself.

"Fox attack!" Heather mock growled, swinging a sheathed paw gently at Whitekit. "You can't beat me!"

Hazelkit leapt to the side, lips drawn back excitedly. She dove under her mother's paws, swiping her hind legs out from under her as Whitekit swatted at Heather's pink nose.

"Ahhhh, no!" Heather sank to her paws, collapsing in fake pain. "You've defeated the great and mighty fox… Whatever shall you do to me?"

Whitekit purred throatily, almost sounding like a growl. "Teach you a lesson to not come in my camp, and not hurt my cats anymore." He mewed proudly, until Birchkit realized his brother's words.

"_Your _camp? _Your _cats?" Birchkit snorted, wrapping his tail around his paws and raising an eyebrow in mild interest.

Whitekit's tail fur ruffled in embarrassment but he puffed his chest out in pride. "Er, yeah! When we go home, I'm gonna be the bestest leader there ever was!"

Birchkit mumbled something under his breath and stalked away with Shadow, who had decided not to participate in their little skirmishing game.

Acorn padded up to Heather, wrapping his tail across her back as she lied back down on her soft feather lined nest she shared with her kits.

"Heather, about your clans… I was wondering- well, we- if we could come with you…?" Acorn asked, his sister- Merry- and her mate, Hickory, standing behind the tomcat.

Heather stood up abruptly. "Y-you want to come with me to RiverClan?"

Acorn stepped back a bit, letting his sister speak. "We were raised on the tales of the noble clans. We're aware of the danger, but also, being alone is depressing, especially since Shadow'll have no one to play with." Merry voiced, her dark violet eyes piercing Heather's red ones.

"Living as a rogue isn't living, it's merely surviving…" Heather muttered, not noticing that the others heard her.

"Exactly! We always thought the clans were just stories made up by our father, but now…" Merry trailed off, casting a glance at her mate. "And we know about the name changing. Hickory's agreed too."

Heather smiled awkwardly. "As glad as I would be to accept you, I've lost my way… With kits, who knows how long it'll take."

Acorn licked Heather's cheek- Merry smirking suggestively at her brother- Acorn grinned. "The wait will be worth it."

That next day, the group set off, consisting of Heather, Jay, Acorn, Merry, Hickory, Shadow, Bat, Stark, Whitekit, Nightkit, Birchkit, Hazelkit and Reedkit. As the said their goodbyes to Darwin, content as a barn cat, they headed off following Heather and Acorn's lead.

"Can we pass by a certain den? I'd like to show an old friend my kits." Heather asked as she felt a warming in her heart when they approached a brown-creamish colored Two-leg den.

The queen sprinted to the den at the sight of a pale ginger tabby sunning by the fence. "Starlight!" Heather called, leaping onto the white picket.

Starlight's head popped up, her eyes suddenly shining. "Heather! Wow, you're lithe, and-" She gasped, cooing at the five little kits, eight if you counted Shadow and her brothers. "Are they yours?!"

Heather jumped down next to Starlight on the grass. "All except those three. They're Merry's." Heather observed the tabby more carefully. "Now that I'm looking at you… You're plumping, is Green-Eyes overfeeding you or… Is it what I think?"

Starlight got up, her round belly swaying slightly. "It is, it is! I'm expecting kits!" Just as the words left her mouth, a long legged black and white mottled tom slid out the cat door.

"What's this about our kits?" He purred deeply, nuzzling Starlight's cheek. He cast his yellow eyes at the group of cats. "You must be Heather, and your kits too."

"He comes from a clan! Just like you!" Starlight blurted, her smile stretching widely. Her mate rolled his eyes.

"Er, yes. I was born in a clan called StreamClan, but we were destroyed just a moon after I was born. Our leader is missing, so my father has taken on the task of rebuilding our noble home." He said softly, but strongly.

"Starlight told me of your clans, though I have not heard of them. I suspect nor have you of mine." He meowed. "I've refused my warrior name until we have constructed a proper camp, so please, just call me Swiftpaw, despite being three Leaf-bares old."

Heather found Swiftpaw's speech a little odd, but thrilled for the young kittypet that she found love rather than fawning hopelessly at passing rogue toms from outside the cat door or window.

'Swiftpaw," A dark ginger tom with white splotches panted, "the Two-leg keeps trying to give me a bath!" From the voice, he sounded older, most likely Swiftpaw's father.

"Oh!" The ginger tom gasped as she slithered outside. "Guests! Hi there! I'm Redwhisker, this is-"

"Father, they already know. Everything." Swiftpaw said blandly, blinking slowly.

"O-oh!" Redwhisker looked shocked. "Well…" He laughed to himself.

"Won't you stay, Heather?" Starlight pleaded as the group began to depart the next dawn. "I'm so lonely, no she cats here." She mock frowned.

Heather tipped her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm truly sorry, but we've really got to get going. I'll come visit one day!" She promised, but knew she never could.

"I-I…" Starlight stammered, lost. "My first two kits!" She blurted, eyes wide. "My first two kits, when born, will come with you to the clans. I promise!"

Swiftpaw looked a little shocked, but he smiled warmly. "Farewell, travelers! May StarClan light your path and guide your hearts home."

It seemed to take forever for them to find a place to rest, their shelter ending up to be a damp, dark and cold alley way behind a pair of dumpsters.

"Er, looks like this is home…" Acorn coughed awkwardly, flicking his tail as a show of his mutual discomfort.

Jay sniffed uncomfortably. "Well isn't this _lovely!" _He scoffed haughtily, lifting his chin high. Whitekit copied him, looking a little confused though.

Hickory had found an old cardboard box for the kits to sleep in, with the exception of Heather to keep them warm. Jay, Merry, Acorn and Hickory were all to sleep in a crevice warmed by a furnace in the house on the other side.

"Mama, where are we going? What about the barn?" Reedkit whispered once all the others had fallen asleep. Heather held the tiny kitten close, trying to comfort him.

"Home, dear. We're going home."

**(POV change; Antpaw) **

"ANTPAW!"

The voice of Antpaw's mentor snapped both Ivypaw and Antpaw back to the reality of battle training. Badgerfoot looked exasperated, a little overwhelmed at his very first apprentice since Doestripe.

"Stop your staring at Splashspirit and _pay attention _for once!" Badgerfoot meowed through gritted teeth, almost snarling at the ginger tom cat. Antpaw twitched his whiskers in embarrassment and rolled his eyes as if displeased.

Splashspirit had offered to demonstrate the leap-and-hold, quite an effective move for battling larger enemies.

"Now, watch as I jump onto Badgerfoot's back and flatten him under my own weight. In battle, you'd want to use claws, but not here. Also, watch out for the counter move, the drop-and-roll, so move before you get squashed." She advised, nimbly leaping onto the black and white tom and pinning him expertly.

Antpaw pounced for his mentor brazenly, but was thrown off and landed with a hefty thud. The tom growled as Ivypaw cackled at his headstrong force, but was quiet when he glared coldly at Ivypaw.

Ivypaw had managed the move within five tries, unlike Antpaw who practically took until the sun set and the both of them were completely worn out, but still sharp tongued as ever, even as the night had begun.

"Let's get back to camp now, you've worked hard, both of you." Badgerfoot panted, sides heaving same as Antpaw.

"Too hard, I must say!" Antpaw scoffed, lashing his tail. "Why did we even train this late?!"

"Because, little slow-learner you, took all day to get the move right!" Juniperfur huffed as Ivypaw leaned sleepily against her shoulder.

Antpaw growled to himself, veering away from his sister and the other warriors and running off. Splashspirit and Badgerfoot and started to follow him, but Ivypaw stopped them. "Let him be. He's been… distracted since Poppywish passed away."

The three warriors were quiet for a moment before Juniperfur dipped her head. "I understand how hard it is to lose a littermate. I lost my sister when I was barely an apprentice." The grey tabby then added, "but he best be back before moonhigh or he'll be in danger."

_Run, run, run, run! _Antpaw's thoughts screamed at him, his slender legs carrying him farther and farther, until the ground suddenly vanished beneath his paws and he tumbled painfully into the Mossy Hollow. "Yow!" he cried out as he landed on his back, coughing in pain, he stood.

Wincing, Antpaw sat upright, staring up at the stars that had begun to shine in the darkness.

"Where are you… _Which one_ are you? Talk to me… Poppywish, I wish I could be your brother by your side again!" He yowled, letting himself break. _It's not easy, hating everyone when they don't know; anger is a shield for sadness… _

Unknowing to Antpaw, his not-so-little crush had circled around camp to follow the apprentice. Splashspirit watched heart-tuggingly at his sobbing. _I never would've guessed he really is just breaking inside and to hide it, is bitter on the outside… _

"Antpaw, I know you feel." Splashspirit announced, emerging from the cattails she was sneaking behind.

The ginger tom looked almost furious, but his facade faltered and fell, the tom curling up in a shivering heap of hot tears. "I miss her so much… Poppywish shouldn't have died! She was so gentle and thoughtful, always taking double the hate for Ivypaw and I, because of being half clan, and we leaned on each other. I made sure she was happy, and she did the same!"

Splashspirit curled around Antpaw, despite him being surprisingly larger than her. "I know how you feel. I lost my sister when I was a little kit, barely two moons. She protected Jayheart and I from a fox raid. Ripplekit shouldn't have died either, in fact, I was the sickliest kit in my litter. But now I get new siblings. But you can't have that chance again, unless Flowerpelt manages love. So, I guess what I'm saying is…" Splashspirit paused, quiet for a moment.

"I can relate to you. No, it's not the same hurt. But we can talk to each other about it, and swap advice. Although I'm a warrior, you're almost one. And I may… maybe, might have a teeny, tiny…. baby crush on you…" She managed, swallowing roughly and smiling genuinely.

"I really like you, too, Splashspirit." Antpaw smiled warmly, the two curling into each other for comfort. "And I hope we can be together when I'm a warrior."

When the two returned back at camp just before moonhigh, pained yells were echoing from the nursery. Mistsong's kits were on their way. Trouttail kneaded the ground nervously, like every new father, while Pebbletail tried to urge him it'd be just fine.

As her kitting progressed, her groans became softened and by the time the moon had begun to give way for the sun, three healthy kits suckled by her beautiful blue-grey tabby fur.

The first kits, a grey tom with paler ears and underbelly, was named after Mistsong's father, Ashthroat. The second, a pale silver tabby she cat was named by Trouttail, Blizzardkit. The third one, the largest of the others, was a perfect shade of silver with splotches of white all over and was decided by the both them to be Icekit.

Tigerkit was overjoyed to have new kits in the nursery, glad to have an excuse to get away from his show offy sister, Silverkit. Sandfern had moved in a moon earlier, a little shocked herself.

"I still can't believe I get to have kits again! Two of my firsts are dead, the other in another clan, and my fourth is lost!" Sandfern exclaimed to Puddlewhisker, who had nodded her head excitedly.

"I know you feel, and I see now that I'm not as young as I was when I had Splashspirit and Jayheart. Poor Spidertail was so nervous all those seasons ago! Remember when he burst in with Oakstar all worked up in a cold sweat? The poor thing!" Puddlewhisker joked, earning a soft laugh from the older queen.

"Oh, Hawkpool was barely an apprentice! She showed up with Pinewhisker some sunrises after, and he was so uncomfortable! Put off he didn't fit in with us 'fish-faces'!" Sandfern laughed with Puddlewhisker, sighing wistfully.

"Thank you, Puddlewhisker. It's very pleasant to have you here; I've hardly giggled since Pinewhisker's death and Hawkpool's disappearance. It'll be nice to have a good time and a fresh start… Not that I don't love my first litter! Oh, with all my heart I cherish them, even Clo- er, Melody, but it's hard not to have any with me." Sandfern breathed a gentle sigh, resting her head on her paws, her silvering whiskers twitching as she acknowledged she was not asleep.

"Hey, ma." A black tom with grey paws, tail and one ear ear nosed his way into the crowded nursery. "Splashspirit and I were wondering if wanted to go for a walk. It seems a little stuffy in here with all the kits."

Puddlewhisker glanced at Sandfern, who nodded with a smile. "Spend some time with your kits. I'm fine here for now."

"Sure thing, Jayheart! I'll be just along." Puddlewhisker stood up, stretching as her round belly swayed.

"Oh, and ma? C-could we maybe go with Petalwish too?" Jayheart stuttered, shuffling his grey paws.

Puddlewhisker's jaw dropped a tad as she smirked. "Aw! Does my baby boy have a baby crush?" She cooed, smothering Jayheart affectionately. He twitched his whiskers in embarrassment, teeth gritted.

"M-maybe!" Jayheart gulped, raising his tail high as he stalked out of the nursery. "I'll go get her…" Early morning light glistened on his black fur as he approached Petalwish, who's tired eyes instantly lit up when she saw him.

The four cats soon set out, trotting along the river. Petalwish looked distracted, her eyes still somewhat dull. Jayheart tried to interest her in other things, like the fluffy cattails by the river, a patch of daisies, or even a heart shaped stone he'd found half wet by the shore.

"Petalwish, you maybe wanna talk somewhere? You seem off today…" Jayheart nudged her cheek with his grey nose, his amber eyes wide with worry. The golden spotted she cat nodded tiredly.

Puddlewhisker and Splashspirit exchanged a sneaky, snickering look as the two trotted off, Petalwish leaning on Jayheart's side.

"Ma, can I ask you something?" Splashspirit turned to her mother.

"Sure thing, dear!" Puddlewhisker exclaimed, sitting down and grooming a paw.

"Why did you decide to have more kits? I mean, after what happened with Ripplekit and all…" Splashspirit's voice trailed off in a whisper, not finishing her sentence.

Puddlewhisker smiled sadly, sighing. "I know losing your sister- and my daughter- was hard, but I feel that after our destructive battle that a new generation should be born away from all that feuding."

Splashspirit tipped her head to the side and grinned. "Yeah, I agree. I can't wait to meet my new siblings!"

**(POV change; Heather) **

That morning, Stark and Whitekit had caught a cold, along with Hickory.

"Can we go back home now, ma?" Whitekit meowed stuffily, coughing weakly.

"Where we're going _is _home, dear. I came from the place we're headed, and there's other kits for you to play with, and we have my own parents there." Heather coaxed, picking up Whitekit in her jaws.

"We've already been through here!" Jay hissed, his fur spiked up at Acorn. "We've been going in circles since dawn!"

"Well, it's not my fault that some mangy backstabber keeps distracting me!" Acorn retorted, shoving past Jay.

"And it's not mine that some scruffy rogue dung keeps holding us up!" Jay grimaced, knocking into Acorn, taking the lead.

Acorn growled, baring his fangs, which were sharper than Jay's. "I'd watch your tongue, or your kits might just find themselves without a father…"

"Heather?!" The voice wasn't from their group, but rather behind a fence, coming from a dark grey she kit with black bubble like spots and blind blue eyes. "It's you!"

"Oh, Breeze! I'm sorry we left you! But I had my kits, and and we couldn't travel, but now, you can join us!" Heather exclaimed, embracing the she kit.

Breeze smiled. "It'll be nice to have a home after Dice… Well, you know…" Acorn frowned at the she kit.

"What about my brother? What happened to him?" Acorn demanded, glaring at Breeze.

"Oh, you must be father's brother. He told me about you. I'm one of many of Dice's kits. He's dead, however." Breeze meowed bluntly, wrapping her tail over her tiny paws.

Acorn looked heartbroken. "My brother is…. dead?" He slumped to the ground before the rest of what his niece said to him sunk in. "Wait, one of many? My brother has more kits?"

Breeze chuckled. "_Much _more. In fact, you're traveling with one. Jay is my half-brother."

Acorn raised an eyebrow at Jay, almost in distaint. "He's one of my nephews?" Acorn glanced at Heather's group of kits and his eyes grew large. "I'm…. I'm a great-uncle?!"

"A great-uncle twice over. Dice was just over a year when he hooked up with Silverfoot, and then Joy Fawn had-" Breeze was cut off when a dark grey tom with white paws and a black chest approached Breeze with a black and white she cat by his side.

"Breeze what've Kylee and I told you about talking to loners?" The tom said, growling at Acorn's group of cats.

"But Dime, they're not loners! They're the cats I told that promised to take me to the clans! Kylee believes me!" Breeze protested, pointing her nose in the direction of the plump black and white she cat.

"I-I…" Kylee stammered, "Er, yes. Our sister said that two cats- a tom and a queen- saved her from our father. If the queen has red eyes like Breeze said, than that's her. And she's had her kits. With some friends." Kylee deducted, sitting down in triumph.

Dime looked speechless, but he cleared his throat. "Breeze, do you really wish to go to the clans?" Breeze nodded to her other half-brother. "We still have my mate to go back too…"

"Then your sister and I shall go with you." He declared, but Kylee stopped him. "Soon as we find Sugar…"

"Brother, I think Breeze wants to go alone. I think she's taken a liking to the red-eyed queen, and stale fish still reek in her black pelt, so I suspect she's from RiverClan. Perhaps you and I would be better suited for ThunderClan, where the blue-eyed tom's fur has fading maple and pine smell to him." Kylee said efficiently. "Oh, and Sugar too."

"Although…" Kylee circled around Jay, her round belly rubbing against him. "I think… but… it can't be!"

"J-Jaykit?!" Kylee scrambled and embraced Jay tightly, almost crying. "I-I-I-I thought I lost you forever!" She wailed, the tears flowing on his white fur. "My… brother…"

Jay was quiet for several moments, as if memories were flooding back to him. "A… Aspenkit?!"

Heather was lost for a while, looking at Jay expectantly, almost as if there was no rift between them. "Jay, you never mentioned a sister. Or any littermates." Heather commented, butting in between the two.

Jay sighed, almost wistfully. "It was before you were born. I was barely a moon or two, when something attacked the camp, I can't remember if it was rogues or foxes or anything, but when everything was over, my sister was gone. Silverfoot presumed she was either killed or stolen. I barely remember her."

Kylee nuzzled Jay. "It was rogues. Dice was there. He recognized Silverfoot and pieced together we were his kits. Aiming to grab both of us, he was tackled and only managed me. But I'd recognize your scent anywhere." Kylee's blueish green eyes drifted to Heather's kits. "So, these are my nieces and nephews?"

Jay nodded. "Whitekit, Hazelkit, Reedkit, Birchkit, and Nightkit."

Merry leaned down to Breeze. "What were you saying about Joy Fawn?"

Breeze opened her mouth to reply, but Dime stepped in. "Joy Fawn is my mother. She was only nine moons when she had me, however. Dice probably has many other kits all over. Though Jay and Kylee are the oldest we know of. I have a mate, Sugar, who's at our makeshift camp with our two kits."

Their whole group nodded, slightly overwhelmed that they'd be taking on new travelers. "The more the… merrier?" Merry tried to say in a sing-songy voice, but sickening, hacking coughs and sneezes from Shadow, Hickory and Whitekit made her cringe.

"You know the NightWalkers camp?" Dime inquired, staring up at Acorn, who suddenly seemed much taller and muscled than Dime, who looked like a skinny tree trunk.

"'Course. Jay and I do at least." Heather jumped in." What for?"

"Meet Breeze and Kylee and I there when we come back with my mate." Dime glanced over at sickly Stark and Whitekit. "I bet Sugar could heal those nasty colds. She knows a bit or two about healing. In fact, that's how we met. You see, I was-" Kylee swatted his cheek.

"No one wants to hear about your lovey-dovey mushiness. It's gross." Kylee growled bitterly, not meeting her brother's eyes.

As the three parted ways, the main group followed Jay and Heather towards the NightWalker camp, and were reluctantly welcomed in, mostly persuaded by Joy Fawn who was ecstatic to learn her son was coming soon, and with a mate.

As Heather's chin rested on her paws and she closed her eyes, she suddenly found herself sitting in the middle of a thickly treed forest with grassy undergrowth, fog around the edges of her vision.

_This isn't the ThunderClan forest… Where in the Dark Forest am I? _Heather cursed, her eyes darting around in alarm.

A dark grey she cat with a fluffy coat sat in the middle of a small clearing in front of Heather, her eyes closed. Heather turned left, then right, a dark grey tabby tom and a large golden tabby on either side of her.

"We are the Three." They meowed in unison, pushing Heather's mild fear and confusion further.

Suddenly, Heather felt her paws shoving her forward, towards the grey she cat, the green forest blurring by as she stared up at the yellow eyes of the stranger cat, feeling like she was a short as a kit.

"I am Dovewing." Her voice echoed. "Three must fight for freedom. Listen to sounds far away. Become the first to lead them."

Heather suddenly swerved to the right, staring up at the golden tabby. "I am Lionblaze." He stated, pride in his thick, rich voice. "Fight so hard and never die. Become the second to lead them."

Feeling incredibly dizzy and somewhat ill, Heather spun around to the left, standing much smaller than the grey tabby tom before her, his milky blue eyes staring straight over her.

"I am Jayfeather." He said, a hint of slight annoyance in his tone. "Walk in the dreams of others. Become the key to freedom."

Pulling backwards, Heather was back in the unfamiliar forest, the Three on her left, right, and in front of her.

"You are now the new Three." They spoke in perfect unison, but Heather realized they might not be speaking to her, as none of them really looked at her. "Use your new powers for the good of your clans and never for your own benefit."

"Um, yes!" Heather heard distantly three kits voices mixed together, figuring out the 'Three' gave these supposed powers to a kit each.

The dream faded distantly, the last words she heard being a mere whisper, but audible. "It is your mission to come together and find the Fourth, for they are necessary to save the clans."

Heather woke with a fearful gasp, instantly hating the feeling she got, as if she'd fallen suddenly onto the nest she was laying on.

Immediately, Heather felt her stomach twist in warp into the most uncomfortable series of knots. _Somehow, I don't think the clans are exactly peaceful just yet… _

**A/N **

**Pix: Wow, I feel like I abandoned everybody for like, five months! **

**Heather &amp; the group: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KINDA **_**DID! **_

**Pix: *coughs awkwardly* no promises sorry, guys. I'm super busy with a lot going on in school, and my crush who says he's 'MAYBE' dating me but there is no maybe it's yes or no and it's all just overwhelming and confusing so thanks for sticking with me. **


	36. Chapter 30: Defying Destiny

**A/N**

**Okay so I'm just gonna be replying to reviewers in this beginning AN… **

**Guest (Reader): Whoops! That was an accident… I can't find the document of that chapter, or I'd fix it, but I assure Alderleaf is truly with StarClan this time, and did not have more than one life or something. (Kinda like the RiverClan elder in the book, Heavystep, dying twice) **

**Guest (Meep): Sorry if it was confusing. I hope my explanation helps; Hawkpaw/pool is the main character, therefore, she's the center of the summary. She had two brothers stolen along with but they are not the main focus (I feel bad for saying that…) **

**Guest (redvintage17): I would gladly add your character apart from two or three things; 1. I don't know who you'd want her parents to be**

**2\. Her persona is a Mary-Sue more or less, with the fact toms seem to be hopelessly in love with her. **

**3\. Her name. I don't mean to be picky, but Pistal is not exactly a formal clan name prefix (or a word). I suggest looking up the official wiki for the name segments (I don't mean to come off rude!) **

"Is she okay? Are they here yet? Oh StarClan, let me in!" Flamefoot demanded, trying to nose his way between Mintflower and Redbreeze.

"No, Flamefoot! You're distracting Cardinalheart!" Mintflower scolded, rolling her eyes at the ginger tom.

Flamefoot made an odd noise, like a mix between a worried groan and a furious growl. Cloudstar sat next to him, their intense coats standing out in the rising run. "I know how you feel. But she'll be fine." The snowy white tom leaned in closer. "And a teeny bit grumpy so watch your step." And with a chuckle, he grabbed a finch from the fresh-kill pile and began organizing patrols with Rainstorm.

"You can come in now, Flamefoot. Three healthy kits!" Redbreeze announced in a raspy voice, dreary with exhaustion and the faded grey highlights in her fur and on her face showed she was getting old.

Most of the kits looked almost all the same, with both their parents flaming ginger coats, but one had faint cocoa splotches.

"Can she be Scarletkit?" Flamefoot requested, nosing an orangish red she kit. "Her sunset red coat reminds me of my mother; Scarletshine." Cardinalheart smiled understandingly. She knew what it was like to loose your parents, after all, her mother and father died because of the skirmish with the NightWalkers. Though, Gingerroot had been on the NightWalkers side, and brutally killed by Sandfern. Cardinalheart was unsure how she felt about it, but she felt a prickle of sadness when her thought of her mother and father.

"Of course she can. I was thinking Berrykit for the one with the brown spots, and Robinkit for the boy. My mother said she had friend named Robinfoot that died kitting." Cardinalheart responded tiredly, fighting back a yawn as her newborns suckled quietly.

"Scarletkit, Berrykit, and Robinkit. They're perfect." Flamefoot agreed, curling up beside his mate and licking her forehead soothingly.

"Daddy!" Came a high-pitched squeal, a blur of bluish grey zipping past the ginger cats. "Carinalheart had her kits!"

"Car_d_inalheart, dear." Rainstorm corrected Dovekit gently. "How is she?" The deputy questioned about his step-sister.

"Sleepy. She's with Flamefoot." Dovekit replied squeakily. "Can I go play with Specklekit and Streamkit now?"

"Have you helped the elders with their ticks? You can't ignore the fact that Snowwing caught you and your brothers trying to sneak out of camp last night. I know Rabbitkit and Squirrelkit already fed them." Rainstorm chuckled at his daughter's curiosity, but his good eye glistened with worry.

Dovekit rolled her heather red eyes, reminding her father of Hawkpool's stubborn persona. His heart twinged.

"Yes, yes. Can I go now?" Dovekit pleaded, the blue from the sky reflecting in her pupils. Rainstorm sighed and licked her ear.

"Of course, Dovekit. Just keep in mind you'll be an apprentice in just two sunrises." Rainstorm said with a goodbye flick of his tail. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Just as the words left his mouth, Shyleaf and Blizzardpaw darted into camp, out breath and with fear filled eyes.

"Dogs!" They blurted, gasping for air.

**(Meanwhile, in RiverClan…) **

"Willowleap, you have three strong kits." Honeyfern declared, smiling at the worn out queen. She'd been kitting all through half the night, and finally when dawn broke, the final kit was born.

The silver queen sighed. "My first kitting was much easier than this…" Willowleap gave a soft yawn.

Gorseheart nosed his way past the barrier of the nursery. "How many?" He asked softly.

"Three, dear." Willowleap replied, catching a glance of Runningclaw behind his step-father. The tom glared at his new siblings and stalked away, sharing a trout with Ivypaw.

"I want the tom to be Swiftkit." Willowleap requested, nudging a silver, brown and black splotched kit. "And this she kit-" she said, pointing to a dark cream she kit with a silver chest, cocoa spots, and a black blaze- "should be Spottedkit."

Gorseheart nodded thoughtfully. "I was thinking Snailkit for the other she kit." Motioning towards a pale creamy she kit with a silver chest and cocoa markings.

"Very well." Willowleap peered behind her mate, spotting both her sons sulking alone. "Could you do me a favor? Could you go get Snowfall and Runningclaw in here. They should be meeting their siblings."

Gorseheart nodded, bounding off in Snowfall's direction. Before the tabby could even say a word, Snowfall hissed and stalked away, darting out of camp unhappily. Taken aback, Gorseheart did manage to convince Runningclaw away from Ivypaw long enough to say a hello, but also refused.

Willowleap lowered her head in disappointment when Gorseheart came back. "Runningclaw remembers ShadowClan… I guess he misses Spiderheart. Snowfall's still mad at me from keeping our past from him, and mad at his brother for 'stealing' Ivypaw from him. Maybe he wouldn't be so angry if he found a nice she cat, like Petalwish or Juniperfur."

Gorseheart shrugged. "I just don't understand the two of them. I try to bond with them, but they're always pushing me away. At least Runningclaw says hi, but I'm always greeted unsheathed claws or a violent hiss from Snowfall."

Willowleap was about to reply, but a sudden commotion from outside diverted her attention, the weary queen standing to her feet and padding outside with Gorseheart. Creeksplash and Marigoldfur stood in the clearing beneath the GreatLedge, their fur spiked up and lips drawn back.

"How dare you!" Creeksplash was saying, wiggling her haunches defensively. "Reedflight is my mate, not yours! It's not my fault Beechtail died! You just want leniency for yourself, and your kits. You want them to be pitied and pampered, but their father isn't deputy anymore! That doesn't give you any reason to try and steal him away from me, you gold digger!"

Marigoldfur held a paw up meekly, pretending to be shocked and hurt. "Moi, a gold digger? Why, that's preposterous!"

"Actually not far off…" Morningpaw muttered from the crowd, earning a vicious snarl from her mother.

"Shut your trap, you insane maniac! I don't want any crazy cat talking to me or about me!" Marigoldfur's pelt bristled as she rolled her eyes disdainfully. Morningpaw flinched and ducked her head.

"You insult a kit, and your own daughter? StarClan wasted their time on you!" Creeksplash shrieked, throwing herself at Marigoldfur, clawing at her thickly pelted sides furiously.

"STOP, STOP!" Oakstar demanded in his booming voice. "What is going on here?"

Oakstar's hiss barely seemed to reach Creeksplash's ears, the silver tabby still yowling and battering Marigoldfur's sides and face.

"Creek!" Briarfrost shouted at her sister, lunging at Creeksplash and yanking by the scruff off of Marigoldfur. "Didn't you hear Oakstar?!"

Creeksplash growled one last time at Marigoldfur and bowed her head to Oakstar. "S-sorry, I just-" Oakstar cut her off.

"I heard. Marigoldfur, what was that about?" Oakstar turned to the golden she cat. She scoffed haughtily.

"Aren't you going to punish her? She jumped me!" Marigoldfur accused, smirking at Creeksplash.

"Yes, but are you a kit? Don't divert the blame. Creeksplash had the right idea, but did the wrong thing. You're not the victim here. Answer my question." Oakstar narrowed his eyes.

Marigoldfur huffed, stalking away, stopping as Oakstar declared- "Very well, if you are not willing to cooperate, and I have no choice. You both are forced to every hunting patrol for a quarter-moon. I didn't expect this from a warrior, especially one who's a mother."

As Oakstar began padding away, he stopped at Reedflight. "Assign Marigoldfur to one right now." Oakstar smiled like a little kit at Marigoldfur's face of shock.

**(POV change to Heather (as Beechtail laughs hysterically in StarClan)) **

"Now we're all met up, we should get going." Acorn declared with a glance at Dime and mis mate, Sugar's, two kits.

A creamy speckled one named Pepper and her golden tabby brother, who was quite large for only three moons, named Lightning.

As they said their quick goodbyes and set off, Heather felt a strangeness in her. Like someone was watching them as they had been walking across the gravel and road for half the day.

Paws suddenly came racing towards them as they past a crooked fence, a black and grey tabby she cat tackling Acorn instantly, followed by Hickory and Jay. Dime pounced his attacker first, ordering Sugar and Merry away with all the kits. The two queens snatched up the group of kits that outnumbered themselves, Heather about to lead hers to safety, when she was jumped.

"You're in our territory!" A small she cat snarled as she chased Jay, a muscular grey tom by her side. Heather swiped her attacker's paws from out underneath him, slamming his head into the ground and barreling into the tom about to pounce Jay. Not because she cared or anything. Because she didn't. Or she thought she didn't. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Jay! Are you okay?" Heather's voice seemed more worried than just merely asking. Jay was shocked by the question, but he smiled and nodded.

"Let's team up! They can't handle the both us together!" Jay suggested, swiping a paw over his ear and shaking his fur out, small droplets of blood flying off.

Heather felt her heart soar, almost screaming yes. She silenced it. "Sure!" She mentally whacked herself. _He almost killed you, you idiot! _

Heather and Jay ran alongside each other, splitting apart as a tall, thin tom raced towards them. Heather slid underneath the rogue, knocking his feet out, leaving Jay to scratch him up a bit and send him running.

Heather prepared to do the same thing, again, but the two she cats saw it coming and used it a chance to pin Heather. "J-J-Jay!" Heather choked, flailing as the brown tabby she cat pressed down on her throat, starving her of air.

Jay tackled the tabby immediately, yowling angrily as she chased her, but stopped as she doubled back, her she cat friend and two toms by her side.

"Run, Hawkpool!" Jay ordered, Heather's heart yearning him as he called her clan name. _Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! _Heather scolded herself as she fled. _You can't do this to yourself again! _

"Wait! Our kits!" Heather realized, glancing back, only to see the enraged faces of their enemies.

"We'll go back!" Jay insisted as he made a sharp turn for the dozenth time. "But I think they'd like us to come back walking rather than limp on another cat's back!"

Looking back again, Heather noticed they weren't being chased anymore. "Jay, Jay! We're okay now."

Jay skidded to a stop, tripping over an uplifted root and slamming muzzle first straight into a tree trunk. Heather cackled until she was crying and out of breath.

"Hold on," Jay muttered, rubbing his nose and looking around. "Where are we?"

Heather followed his gaze, realizing that they had no clue where they came from, and it didn't help Jay had zigzagged every now and and to try and shake them off.

"I know you're going to yell at me, so just get it over with already. I shouldn't have made all those turns." Jay murmured, lowering his head.

Heather blinked slowly as her heart gave a little twinge. He really thought that? "N-no. I wasn't going to yell. I was going to say we could trace our own scents back."

Jay was about to agree, when thunder clapped above them and rain came crashing down. His head slumped and he fell to the wet ground with an irritated groan.

Heather giggled as she laid next to him. _Oh, screw it. I might as well spend time with him while I can. It's not like Oakstar will take him in as well. I don't even know why he really accepted Thornsnag. Plus, the whole thinks the father is Thornsnag. What would they say if they found out the kits have two fathers? _

"Hey, Jay?" Heather whispered, sitting up. "I'm sorry."

Jay gulped, nodding. " I am too. But I know that doesn't change the fact that I practically tried to kill you. I don't even know what came over me. I just… I've never had a father and when I realized you killed him, something clicked in the wrong way. But the minutes I walked away from the burning building, I knew I screwed up."

Heather smiled warmly, shaking her wet, silky fur. The rain had died down, but the two were still drenched. " We can't stay together. You know that. Your newfound siblings want to go to ThunderClan. Plus, you have your other family there. I have mine in RiverClan. Though, my brother is in ThunderClan, I just don't fit in."

Jay opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. With a frustrated sigh, he let a couple tears fall. "I'll never fall in love with a more perfect she cat."

Heather chuckled dryly. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from it, you know it."

Jay leaned in close to her, their cheeks pressing against each other and fur mingling. "But you acknowledge your flaws. That's what makes you perfect."

"...The rain stopped." Heather said, her ears feeling like they were on fire and her heart racing as if she'd been running miles. Jay snickered.

"Let's take shelter over there." Jay pointed his tail towards a dip in the ground. As they neared their temporary den, Heather noticed a lake in the distance, but something was odd about it.

"Jay! Look, the lake over there is still frozen over." She observed, narrowing her eyes at the pasty bluish color of the ice.

Jay frowned in confusion. "But it's practically the middle of New-leaf! How could a lake be frozen over?" He peered in the distance, squinting his eyes as if it'd help him see it better.

"Squeezing out eyes half shut isn't gonna help us strain our vision." Heather noted. "Let's go over there!" Spreading out her forelegs and sliding down the muddy hill, gaining traction with unsheathed claws, Heather added, "race you!"

"You're on!" Jay called after her, his powerful legs sprinting in wide strides, catching up to Heather in only a matter of heartbeats.

Heather gasped. She didn't think Jay would've caught up to her so fast. With her sides heaving and lungs aching, Heather remembered she'd spent most her time swimming rather than running, which meant her breathing was stronger, but her legs felt like rubber as her stamina wore down and Jay past her expertly.

By the time Heather caught back up to Jay he'd been sitting on the edge of the lake patiently for at least half a minute. "Slowpoke." Jay teased, nudging her shoulder with a paw.

"I… want… to… go… on the… ice." Heather panted, sucking in air like a starving cat chowing down prey. Jay looked instantly interested.

"Whoa!" He grunted as he slid across the ice, digging his claws in a bit to stay still. "C'mon! It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"I've skated on ice before, mouse-brain." Heather laughed, letting her paw pads spin her off in crazy twirls. "Splashpaw and I used to play on the ice with Thornsnag and and Petalwish a bunch in leaf-bare."

For once, mentioning Thornsnag's name didn't hurt as bad. It felt strange, but comfortable at the same time. "Whoo!" Heather whooped as she crashed into Jay, laughing like crazy cats.

Jay propelled himself off Heather, his mouth wide in excitement. Heather spun off from his boost, clawing her hind paws into the ice to stop her head from spinning so much she felt slightly dizzy and somewhat ill.

The blue from Jay's eyes seemed to suddenly drain, a series of cracks heard, Heather feeling it in the ice. Her heart prayed it was just her imagination. It wasn't.

The ice snapped and collapsed under Jay, his paws flying under him and in the air as he fell backwards into the freezing waters. Heather struggled to dive in after him, but one her back paws had gotten caught on the ice, the claws stuck in too deep. Bubbles reached the gap in ice where Jay had fallen through, and Heather knew he was running out of air.

Holding her breath, Heather yanked her paw free, pain shooting through her but her fear partially tuned it out as she jumped into the water without hesitation.

"Let him go…" Two familiar voices whispered in each ear. Blinking, Heather was aware of Fawnkit and Thornsnag's shimmering silhouettes in the water with her.

_No way! _Heather kicked her paws forward, the water getting darker as she scrambled towards Jay's sinking body. _Help me out!_

"It's his time, Hawky." Thornsnag insisted. "Leave him. It's not yours."

_No._ Heather protested, thrusting herself farther, closer to him.

"You're going to die if you don't stop!" Fawnkit exclaimed. "Jaytalon is expected in StarClan now, not you both!"

_I don't want to live if Jay's not there too! Our kits will be truly fatherless! _Heather felt herself crying, but her warm tears just mixed in with the chilled lake water.

"It's his destiny to die here!" Thornsnag and Fawnkit roared in unison.

_Well, I refuse it! I refuse StarClan's chosen destiny for him! _Heather wailed, latching her teeth onto his scruff.

Heather launched herself upwards, scrambling up onto solid ground as she slid off the frozen lake and laid Jay onto the muddy ground.

"Don't you dare die!" Heather pleaded, rubbing his smooth, soaked black chest in a circular motion. "Please…"

Thornsnag and Fawnkit dipped their heads. "We tried to tell you, Hawkpool." Fawnkit whispered. "It was his-"

He can't die! Jaytalon cannot die! He just _can't!" _Heather sobbed uncontrollably, still pushing on his chest. "I love him…"

Thornsnag raised an eyebrow, his eyes almost hurt.

"I love him like I loved you, Thorn." Heather uttered. "It can't be his time. We're so young. We're new parents. It's not fair!"

She turned back to him, kneading his chest with determination. "I'm sorry, Jaytalon… I failed you…" Heather down and touched his grey nose to her damp pink nose, kissing him gently and softly.

Silence filled the forest for what seemed like a lifetime, until Jay sputtered and his eyes flew open, coughing up water.

Thornsnag's and Fawnkit's eyes were wide in shock, amazement in Thornsnag's but anger was clear in Fawnkit's blazing amber eyes. Her nose and lips twitched in the efforts not to snarl at her step-sister.

"I thought you were dead!" Heather gasped, crying tears of joy, embracing him passionately. Jay coughed a couple times.

"Nope. Never." He vowed, content as Heather curled into him, her head rested on his shoulder.

But Fawnkit's rageful whispered unnerved her.

"_One who was supposed to meet a terrible fate _

_Is now 'live and well, thinking he's so great, _

_And now,_

_Two_ _who were destined for glorification, _

_Now must suffer damnation." _

**A/N**

**Eek, wow Fawnkit way to be a pain in the a55. I do need to remind everyone who reads this I require at least three reviews (preferably to the newly posted chapter) for another to be published. Even if it's just a little advice or what they think should happen or is going to happen next. It inspires me and gives me new ideas for how to fill in gaps in the story. Thanks my little pixels, and I hope you liked this chapter. **


	37. Chapter 31: Home is where the heart is

**A/N**

**Guest(Alex aka Reader from the previous A/N): Thanks, I try to make the characters relatable and not so Mary-Sueish. (though I think Heather/Hawkpool is debateable, but I'm working on her) The reason I switch POV a lot is because of two things. **

**I can't keep going on one character's POV for a while, as it tires me somewhat. My original idea was to have one chapter on Heather/Hawkpool's POV and and the one after it be another cat, preferably in the clans, and and switch back and forth, the second POV changing every now and and. **

**I like leaving cliffhangers mid-chapter for some strange reason. It's like the teeny bit of evil author that lives inside my heart/soul. I don't really even know. **

**(Recap)**

"Dogs!" Shyleaf and Blizzardpaw blurted, their sides heaving and blood dripping down their pale coats.

Rainstorm instinctively jumped in front of his daughter protectively, his teeth bared. "Where?" He demanded, snapping his head over towards his former apprentice.

"B-by the tree where Hawkpool fell when she was an apprentice! But, Rainstorm, wait!" Shyleaf called after him, catching her breath, her eyes still wide. "Mintflower's there all alone! She doesn't know; she went for herbs not long ago!"

Rainstorm gasped, jumping onto TallRock. "I want Mouseclaw, Leaftail, Heatherblossom and Blackpelt with me! Now, there's a dog and Mintflower is in danger!"

Leaftail instantly jumped to his paws, shouting a farewell to his kits and mate as he bounded out the barrier beside Rainstorm. Mouseclaw finished speaking with Squirrelkit, a look in his eyes that no cat had seen since his brother died in the battle. Blackpelt snapped at Heatherblossom to hurry, and they followed their deputy to rescue Mintflower.

"I scent it…" Rainstorm trailed off, lifting his head, staring up at oak tree where his sister lost her memory and his blue grey mottled tabby fur spiked up as he located which way it went. "There! By the river! Hurry!"

Zigzagging through thick undergrowth and large trees, terror flooded Rainstorm as he pinpointed Mintflower. She was running, desperately trying to claw her way up a tree, but her claws couldn't get a grip on the smooth bark.

"Mintflower!" Heatherblossom wailed, blindly darting towards the large beast, and her father's sister.

"Heatherblossom, Mintflower!" The rest of the patrol followed the young warrior, only chasing after the dog as they were both in danger now.

Mintflower didn't speak, only crying out in terror as the dog grabbed her scruff, shaking her senseless, and with a heart lurching _crack, _Mintflower stopped thrashing and fell limp in the dog's jaws.

"NO!" Heatherblossom cried out, feeling all strength drain from her, replaced with pain. "Aunt… Minty…"

"We still have a dog to deal with." Blackpelt growled, "then you can mourn her. Let's circle around it and drive it up the river."

Heatherblossom gulped roughly, standing on shaking legs. "R-r-right."

Leaftail and Rainstorm clung onto the dog's hide, clawing its sides and muzzle while Blackpelt and Mouseclaw chased it upstream. Heatherblossom limped after them, leaping onto the dog's back and biting on its scruff and clawing at its upper back.

The dog growled and snapped its jaws at them for a while, but with a series of clawing to its eyes, it whimpered and darted off.

Heatherblossom let out her breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and with Leaftail's help, she trudged her way back to camp, Rainstorm carrying their former medicine cat in his jaws, his head hung. He'd known her his whole life. In fact, she was part of the reason he was with Lightfeather. He sighed. Things wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Mintflower?! No, no! Not you too! Not you and Thornsnag!" Brackenfang screamed, the tortoiseshell racing to his dead sister as Rainstorm laid her in the clearing. "All my littermates are dead…" Brackenfang buried his face in her thin, grey fur, his body shaking with grief.

Moonwing approached her father, sniffing. Brackenfang turned to Moonwing, a depressed look in his blue eyes. "You have Minty's eyes. She was named after them, you know. We had a sister who died when we were snuck out of camp as kits. Then Thornsnag and Eaglepaw died in the battle, and your mother left me. Now, my sister's dead. At least I still have you and your sister. I'm not sure what I'd do without you two."

"I'll be here all the time, dad." Moonwing thought for a moment, her green eyes darting over towards Redbreeze. "Dad?"

Brackenfang nodded for her to continue, not taking his eyes off Mintflower.

"Would… would you be upset if I took Mintflower's place? As medicine cat, I mean. It's been my dream, and she used to teach me a bunch of things. She even told me that I was cleverer than her once! So, would you? Be mad?" Moonwing gulped, trailing off and holding her breath in anticipation.

Brackenfang's breath hitched in his throat. "Hm? Mad? No, of course not, Moonwing. I think Mintflower would be delighted to see her niece fulfilling her dream. I sure would be. You are so much like her, after all."

Moonwing's eyes grew wide, joy practically spilling out. "But," Brackenfang continued. "I would wait a little. Redbreeze was like a mother to me and my littermates, after ours died in our kitting. She's pretty torn up as well."

"Bye, sis. I hope you're happy, with all our family. Thornsnag. Marshkit. Mom. Dad. Eaglepaw. Stay safe in Starclan." Brackenfang whispered, wiping tears away and giving her cheek a tender lick.

**(POV change; Honeysnow) **

"Honeysnow!" Morningpaw screamed, feeling herself detach from reality.

The golden she cat raced inside the medicine den, by her apprentice's side in an instant. Morningpaw had a strange ability, one Honeysnow was unsure if it was a gift or a curse. Every time a clan cat died, Morning experienced it with them.

Morningpaw's eyes fogged, her body thrashing and screaming in pain. "Honeysnow, Honeysnow, help me, help me!" Morningpaw cried.

"You are not the cat dying. You're not that cat. You're in the medicine den, with me, Honeysnow. You are Morningpaw." Honeysnow urged, giving her apprentice space.

Morningpaw's ability was the worst during the battle versus the NightWalkers, cats dying left and right, and Morningpaw 'dying' with them.

Morningpaw stopped moving, going limp as if she'd been dropped. "Mintflower…" She exhaled, panting with exhausted eyes.

"Mintflower is dead?" Honeysnow felt horror grip her. "Oh, dear… Redbreeze has been the medicine cat since I was a little, thought she was just Redpaw. I can't believe her apprentice died. She's much too old to train from scratch."

"Moonwing." Morningpaw stated, staring up at Honeysnow. "She wants to take her aunt's place in being medicine cat."

"Who? Well, I suppose I'll see her at the next half-moon gathering." Honeysnow coughed, sighing as she sat. "I'm not so young myself anymore. I'm glad I have a trusty apprentice here."

Honeysnow smiled warmly as she groomed a sticky up strip of fur on Morningpaw's head. _Morningpaw is more like my daughter than Marigoldfur is. I love Morningpaw. _

"I love you, too, Honeysnow." Morningpaw giggled, pressing her nose into Honeysnow's chest. "You're like my mom too."

"How did-" Honeysnow began, but she stopped as Morningpaw giggled again.

"I heard you think it. If you think loud enough, I can hear it. You were thinking it with so much love." Morningpaw pointed out, still panting softly.

"Right." Honeysnow said quietly. "I wish I was your real mother, though."

Morningpaw pulled back in shock. "You are! Marigoldfur barely raised me when she found out about my ability. And you oh so lovingly took me in. Plus, if you had given birth to me, you would have been breaking the code. I'm glad I didn't choose the path of a warrior; no tom would love me anyways with my… thing."

"That doesn't matter. Being loved by a tom isn't everything. Look at me. I don't have a mate, and am fine." Honeysnow forced the last few words out. _Yellowlily retired early, and still got my true love. And... and bore his kits. Weaselclaw… _

Morningpaw heard Honeysnow think. But she didn't say anything. Somethings are best left never said, evidently Honeysnow being in love.

"Mmhmm." Morningpaw replied tiredly. "I know. It just bothers me a bit. My brother can have crushes, get a mate and kits and defend his clan. That's all I want."

Honeysnow felt her heart melt. _I always forget that Morningpaw wanted to be a warrior, but her ability prevented her from doing that, which meant no mate, kits, or fighting for her clan. I can't relate. I chose this path, for myself. _

"Um, Morningpaw? I'm sure you heard me think all that, but let me try to help." Honeysnow began, wrapping a paw around Morningpaw's back and pulling her in closer. "Your ability could save lives. You sense it as they are dying, not already dead. I can't do that. You're not fighting another cat, but fighting in your own way. By saving your clanmates lives, you're fighting the other clan somewhat, you see?"

Morningpaw looked down at her peachy golden paws. "You're right. I'm being kinda silly. I do enjoy being a medicine cat. I can't wait to have an apprentice of my own. Sorry, Honeysnow. I got a little fussy."

Honeysnow chuckled. "It's fine, Morningpaw. No worries. Now, we should really go looking for herbs. We're practically out of chickweed."

**(POV change; Heather) **

Heather tuned out Fawnkit, pretending she didn't hear the prophecy. She'd already been given one the night before. Did StarClan want her solve everything? Isn't that what medicine cats were bound to StarClan for?

…

"Heather? Heather, wake up! It's almost sunhigh! Our kits!" Jay nudged her slim figure with a paw roughly.

Heather grunted and rolled over stubbornly. "Hmmmm, not now, Splashpaw. We can go on the ice later…"

Jay held back a laugh, rasping his tongue over her ears and forehead.

"Th-Thornsnag… I told you yesterday… After I saved Jaytalon… I love him." Heather murmured, her nose twitching with the protest of sunlight shining on her closed eyes.

Jay smiled warmly. "Our kits, Heather. We gotta find them. We got separated, remember?"

Heather was instantly on her paws now. "Oh, StarClan you're right! Gosh, we're terrible parents, aren't we?" She mentally whacked herself.

Her mate shook his head. "No, I don't think so. We were about to be killed in cold blood last night."

Heather furrowed her eyebrows. "Actually, true." She raised her nose upwards, trying to catch a scent. "I think we should head over there. We were chased this way."

"The rain washed our scents away…" Jay sighed, glaring at the ground in disappointment. "Maybe we could just yowl until someone finds us."

Heather giggled and she shook her head. "We could attract rogues. Let's just try to follow the trail. I can scent beneath water, a bit."

Running like she had back in ThunderClan, Heather and Jay managed to find the place of their battle the night before. "Look! Over there! They'd shelter there." Jay pointed out a large, worn out cardboard box a ways ahead.

"I can scent them!" Heather voiced as she approached the box, following the trail with her nose pressed against the concrete.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A series of high pitched cries wailed from a distance, beside a open grassy stretch of land.

"Whitekit, Nightkit! Birchkit, Hazelkit, and Reedkit! Everyone!" Heather exclaimed joyfully. "How did you all escape?"

Acorn twisted around, showing a nasty gash along his shoulder down to his flank in a weird zigzag like pattern. "Not easily." He shifted back down. "We managed to flee away from their territory, where they couldn't chase us."

Hickory motioned to Stark. "He still hasn't gotten any better. He retched twice while you were gone. Whitekit is feeling quite better though, along with myself."

"Are we any closer to the clans?" Merry asked, her violet eyes sparkling. Heather looked around, but nothing looked familiar.

"I'm not sure. I think we have to keep going past the alleyways. It's where Starlight and Green-Eyes found me." Heather replied. "We're not that far from their den, so I don't think we're very far off."

"Doesn't that house look familiar…?" Jay nudged Heather as they passed an abandoned Twoleg den, moss and vines growing over the walls.

Heather frowned, searching her mind for anything. "Yeah… Hold on, isn't that where we saved Joy Fawn's kits?" Heather's ears perked up. "I think I know where to go!"

A small Thunderpath was the only thing that stood between the group of rogues and the clans. "I know this road! I know where we are!" Heather squealed bounding across the road with Reedkit and Whitekit in her jaws, the three moon old kits swinging back and forth uncomfortably.

Acorn followed side by side with Jay, Birchkit, Hazelkit and Nightkit in their combined jaws, Merry and Hickory dashed across, Bat, Stark and Shadow in their care.

Breeze was guided by Kylee and Dime, the last ones to cross, soft, plush like grass under their cracked, rough paw pads, worn from the concrete.

"Acorn! Merry!" A voice shouted behind them, a lean, pale ginger tabby tom with violet eyes running up to them. "Where are you two going? And who are all these other cats?"

"Spark, er, Dad, we're going to the clans!" Acorn's eyes were large like a kitten's. "We found clan cats! And we've found the clans!"

Spark's eyes shone, turning to Jay and Heather. "Could… Could I maybe go to ShadowClan? If you could so kindly lead me there…?"

Heather looked unsure, but Jay agreed happily. "Sure thing!"

"What?" Jay questioned Heather's disappointed look. "Surprisingly, Thymetail and I are good friends. I'm sure she'll let us stay for the day or so."

"Thymetail? You know her?" Spark's voice grew high in delight. "I haven't seen her in a while…"

…

"Fine." Fallenstar growled, though a little grin hinted at the corners of her mouth. "They can stay for a few days. But only because you say you need Sugar's aid, Thymetail." A sly look grew on her face. "And because you've got the hots for lil Sparky here." Though Fallenstar said it so softly, Thymetail didn't hear.

"Th-thank you, F-Fallenstar." Thymetail's eyes shone, her heart thumping. Two of her kits, in ShadowClan, and Spark, too? Even if it was only a little while. She had been disappointed to hear about Dice's reputation, but she was overjoyed to find out she more kin than she thought.

"Olivekit, Shadekit, and Dustkit, you have all reached your sixth moon. From this day forward, you shall be known as Olivepaw, Shadepaw and Dustpaw. Your mentors shall be Swiftfang, Crowblaze, and myself." Shocked gasps came from her pitifully small clan. Fallenstar hadn't mentored any cat since she became leader.

"I hope they can pass they know down to you three." Fallenstar stepped off the FallenTree, making way for Thymetail, who seemed to have an announcement of her own.

"C-cats of Sh-ShadowClan, as y-you know, I won't b-be around for-forever. So it's ti-time I took an ap-apprentice. I have cho-chosen a cat that has shown lo-loyalty and commitment. Yo-your next medicine cat, shall b-be Firepaw." Thymetail declared, smiling warmly at the grey-ginger she cat.

Fallenstar turned to Firepaw. whose jaw was drooping with a look of pure shock. "Firepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Thymetail?"

"I-I do!" Firepaw stuttered, shaking with excitement, the fur on her neck bushed up, and her curly tail swayed back and forth.

"Th-then at the h-half-moon, you m-must travel t-to the M-Moonfall to b-be accepted by StarClan be-before the o-other medicine cats." Thymetail said, laying her tail over Firepaw's back gently.

"The good wishes of all ShadowClan go with you." Fallenstar bowed her head at her dear friend as Thymetail disappeared into her den with Firepaw by her side.

"Oh, Shadepaw, isn't this fantastic?!" Olivepaw squealed, jumping enthusiastically in front of her brother. He managed a meek smile and nodded. Dustpaw seemed distracted, not paying attention to her littermates, instead, a worried look cast at her parents.

"Dustpaw, won't you tour the territory with your siblings?" Fallenstar approached her new apprentice.

"I… I'm sorry, Fallenstar. I wanna make sure my parents are okay." Dustpaw dipped her head awkwardly to her grandmother and scampered off towards the medicine den. Flowerbreeze and Stagstrike hadn't had any reaction towards the cure other than it letting Stagstrike sleep easier.

"Of course, my love." Fallenstar sighed, sitting tiredly on her haunches, her green gaze flitting around the clearing. She hadn't seen it so lively in a while, even if most of the cats didn't plan on staying.

"Hm?" Fallenstar muttered to herself as she spotted the slim, black she cat, her fluffy chest shimmering in the bright sunlight. "I know her…"

"Oh!" Realization hit Fallenstar. "Hawkpool… Sandfern's kit and the one who ended the battle versus the NightWalkers." _Talking with her could be pleasant I suppose. I haven't really spoken with her before. My best friend's daughter. Wasn't she, like, adopted by Smokestar? So, wouldn't she be like a step-sibling to my son? Hm, may as well speak with her. Besides, I want to know her own kits. They seem real cute. _

"Hawkpool!"

It took Heather a while to recognize her old name, and whom it had come from. "Oh, Fallenstar. Need something?" Heather replied with a small smile.

"Actually, I'd like to share tongues with you, Hawkpool." Fallenstar flashed Heather a welcoming but farouche smile.

A look of surprise appeared on Heather face for a moment, but Heather returned the kind grin. "Oh, sure thing." She turned to her mate and kits. "I'll be back, Jay. Same for all of you."

Heather stood up, snagged a large rabbit from the fresh kill pile for Fallenstar and a small finch for herself. "Hi, Fallenstar." Heather said joyfully as she followed the leader into her den.

"Hello, Hawkpool." Fallenstar patted her tail beside the space next to her. "Please, sit."

"How are you and your mother, dear?" Fallenstar questioned politely, taking a dainty bite of the rabbit.

"Um, okay, I suppose. I haven't seen my parents since before I had my kits." Heather was quiet for a moment. "I do plan on returning, once my son and the others are completely well, though."

"So, kits, Hawkpool? I-" Fallenstar started, but was cut short by Heather.

"Actually, while I was a rogue, I had my name changed to Heather." She replied, slightly too hastily.

Fallenstar tilted her head, taking another mouthful of her prey. "But, surely you'd have to change your name back, love? It wouldn't make much sense, you being a full-blooded clan cat, and not rogue, like some of these cats are." Fallenstar motioned her tail towards Hickory, Sugar, and Spark.

"I suppose you're right. Hawkpool's my name again, I guess. But, Hickory. Sugar and Spark aren't the only rogues here. Acorn, Merry, Dime, Breeze and Merry's kits are rogues too." Hawkpool informed Fallenstar, but the ShadowClan leader just giggled softly.

"Acorn and Merry aren't all rogue blood, which means neither are Merry's kits. Dice was their brother, so Dime and Breeze aren't full blood rogue either." Fallenstar laughed again at Hawkpool's puzzled expression.

"Perhaps you should ask Thymetail or Spark for that story. I'm not quite so sure it's my place to say. I was a mere young and foolish queen when the incident occurred, but I knew Acorn and his three littermates have clanblood." Fallenstar stated, and her eyes grew distant briefly, reminiscing about her past.

Fallenstar shook her head, chuckling sheepishly. "Whoops, got a little mysterious there, didn't I? Anyways, your kits. Tell me about them, won't you?"

Hawkpool pondered for a moment, moving a bite of the finch to the other side of her mouth, savoring the taste. "Well, they're a rowdy bunch, I'll say that much. I never expected five kits in my first litter."

Fallenstar sighed, a hint of gentle jealously in her eyes. "Five kits would have been wonderful! I mean, I was blessed with my one, amazing son but I kitted alone, without the aid of a medicine cat, and my other three kits died. And I do have three wonderful grandkits, so I really shouldn't complain."

Hawkpool shook her head. "That's not complaining. It's mourning. If one of my kits died, I'd move on, but never not miss them, Fallenstar."

Fallenstar sighed again, chuckling dryly. "You're right, Hawkpool. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for our conversation to turn dark. I… Your mother was, and is, my closest friend. I just wanted to know more about you."

Hawkpool nodded in understandment. "Sure thing. Something specific you want to know?"

"Come to think of it, you do have your father's handsome, slick pelt and colors, but you seem to act much like Sandfern. Imaginative, bold, loyal, but a free spirit. I know that much from the fact your ran away for love." Fallenstar meowed peacefully, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Hawkpool laughed, snorting slightly, which only earned stronger laughs from the both of them.

Sighing a breath of relief, glad to not be choking on laughter, Fallenstar's eyes grew stern.

"But promise me, Hawkpool. Don't make the mistake I did. Love is beautiful, like a blooming rose. But, remember; every rose, still has its thorns." Fallenstar meowed sternly, almost in a gruff tone.

Hawkpool felt her whiskers twitch beneath Fallenstar's breath. "Mistake?"

"Stagstrike's father. I wish he had been in his son's life. Promise me your kits will have a father figure, or at least have Oakstar be there." Fallenstar begged, her green eyes filled with worry.

"I will, Fallenstar. I promise." Hawkpool glanced over at Jay by the nursery with their kits. "Jay is a good father, for now."

…

"You can sleep in the nursery for now, you too." Thornyflower meowed to Hawkpool and Merry, rolling on her side to swat at some moss. "I've no company since Daisystripe and Flowerbreeze moved out. Just don't get your fishy scent all up in here." She turned to Merry. "You kinda smell like ShadowClan to me, so you're fine."

"Why isn't Sugar in here with us?" Merry asked, curling around Bat and Shadow as she settled into her moss nest. Stark had to stay with Thymetail and Firepaw in the medicine den.

"One," Thornyflower began as she craned her neck to groom her plump belly, "she smells like weak kittypet, and two, she wanted to sleep with her kits in the apprentice den. Larger space sense there's only four apprentices."

"Oh, and try not to kick. That goes for your kits as well." Thornyflower added. "I'm overdue…"

Hawkpool sighed as she felt the comfortableness of a moss bedding once more, though in her opinion, her reed, cattail and feather nest Thornsnag had made was much more comfortable. Hopefully it was still there.

"_Fawnkit!" Hawkpool roared, charging at her step-sister the second she saw her. _

"_YOU WERE GOING TO KILL JAY?!" Hawkpool thundered, battering at Fawnkit, though her claws were sheathed. _

"_Get off me, you mouse-brain!" Fawnkit hollered, throwing Hawkpool off. "You heard my prophecy. Jaytalon was not destined to live. Two are going to pay for it. One with his life and fate, and another with his glory." _

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Hawkpool screamed, bearing her teeth at Fawnkit. "I did the right thing for my kits."_

"_Maybe so, but did you do the right thing for you? You may have doomed yourself to a worser fate." Fawnkit pressed, an angry look in her light amber brown eyes. _

"_I don't want to talk to you, Fawnkit. You may be a StarClan cat, but you sure don't act like one." Hawkpool growled. "You used to be helpful to me, but now you're just plain mean." _

"_Very well. Someone else will tell you what I had to." Fawnkit grunted, stalking off and disappearing into a light. Silence filled Hawkpool's ears, a soft ringing beginning. _

_Hawkpool sat, groaning. As she laid down, Hawkpool noticed a brownish figure trotting towards her. At first, she thought it was Thornsnag, but as he came closer, she saw no white chest, or blue green eyes. _

"_Oh my… Oh my, StarClan…!" Hawkpool cried out in joy, running towards the StarClan cat, not realizing she was crying. _

"_Pinewhisker, oh my StarClan, Pinewhisker, oh, I miss you so much!" Hawkpool sobbed, resting her head on his chest. _

"_Hawkpool, I miss you, too. Fawnkit sent me. Said you were being stubborn. Figured, when _weren't _you ever stubborn?" Pinewhisker meowed, though his tone was light. "Anyways, I'm supposed to give you a message." _

_Pinewhisker's eyes grew white, and the scenery suddenly changed, Hawkpool engulfed into his vision. _

_Hawkpool walked on marshy ground, the moist ground squelching beneath her small, black paws. A metallic and sour scent hit her nostrils, Hawkpool knowing the odor all too well. Death. _

_She rounded a corner and stared in horror at what, or rather the many whos, that lay in front of her. Several cats piled lifelessly on top of each other, blood seeping on the grass and dirt. _

_As Hawkpool crept closer, she spotted a small green plant planted in front of the pile of cats. A four-leafed clover. _

_Hawkpool plucked it up in her paw, staring at it curiously. "A four-leafed clover? Cloverkit? Melody?" Hawkpool stopped her paw down in frustration. "I don't understand!" _

_The stacked up cats suddenly swept away in the form of dust, coming together to form two different cats laying limp in front of Hawkpool. Her brother, Rainstorm, with a severely deep slit throat she swore she could could see neck bone, and Birchkit, much older, a hind leg of his bloodied, beaten and twisted around with a shallowly cut throat. _

"_I don't understand, StarClan, I don't get it! I already killed Melody! I already killed my sister! What do you mean?!" Hawkpool shrieked, crumbling down and sobbing. _

_Hawkpool stopped herself, feeling another cat stand over her. Hawkpool looked up, glaring her fire red eyes up at the cat made of dust, though some holes showed in her dust-made body, symbolizing splotches and looking like a grown version of a cat she'd seen before, but couldn't place. _

_The dust cat leaned down towards Hawkpool's ear, a sickly grin on her face. "You took everything from me. Now I have taken from you too." The voice was distorted, but clear enough for Hawkpool to tell it was a she cat, and one much younger than herself. _

Hawkpool jolted awake with a scream, silenced by Thornyflower harshly. It was still night, but purplish and light blue colors showed on the horizon.

This time, at dawn, it was Thornyflower who woke Hawkpool, moaning in discomfort. "C-could you get Thymetail, Hawkpool? I'm not very fond of you, but I think my kits are on the way." Thornyflower's eyes went wide, gritting her teeth in pain. "CROWBLAZE!" She yowled for her mate, the skinny, long legged tom rushing in half-awake.

"C'mon, Olivepaw." Swiftfang yawned. "We might as well begin training since we're up."

"But what about Shadepaw?" Olivepaw whined, nosing her brother, his eyes bleary with sleep.

Swiftfang chuckled and sighed. "Fine, but tell him to hurry up. I'm not sure Crowblaze will be training today, since his mate is kitting."

Olivepaw squealed with delight, shaking Shadepaw awake and senseless. his dark green eyes wide with fright. He made a soft groaning noise and with a quiet, drawn out yawn and swiping his paws over his face, he followed Olivepaw and Swiftfang out of camp.

"I hope Thornyflower is okay. She looked really overdue, not to mention pretty young." Merry's eyes were bright with genuine worry.

Hawkpool nodded in agreement. "She's like only two moons younger than me though, Merry. I'm sure she'll get through it. For now, I'm dying to stretch my legs. I'll ask Fallenstar if we can hunt, cool?"

Merry drew in an excited breath. "Hunting in a forest? Oh, yes, please!"

"Excuse me, Fallenstar? It's Hawkpool."

It was quiet for a few moments, before shuffling was heard and Fallenstar emerged. "Yes?" She said, blinking away sleep.

"I was just wondering if Merry and I could hunt. We've been queens for so long, and I'm a fair hunter too." Hawkpool pleaded, ending with a wide grin.

Fallenstar purred in amusement, a raspy purr though. "Of course, just don't forget to bring some back. I hate to say it, but ShadowClan hasn't been doing well with such small numbers. Thornyflower's kits should be an extraordinary addition."

Hawkpool dipped her head in acknowledgement, dashing out the camp barrier, her paws light with glee as she ran beside Merry.

_Mouse! _Hawkpool felt her heart race with excitement. Oh, how she missed hunting.

Sliding her paws silently across the forest floor, Hawkpool wiggled her haunches and leaped over a blackberry bush to pin the mouse, but instead found herself tangled and tumbling into a calico she cat in a mess of tails and legs.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, I didn't know this territory was taken! I'm just trying to feed my group!" The rogue begged, flattened herself to the ground in apology. Hawkpool snickered in amusement, but glared at her sternly.

"Hm." Hawkpool grunted, motioning for the rogue to stand. "Group?"

The she cat nodded. "I live in a small band of cats. I have a son, too! I can smell milk on you too, I know you're a mother like me. We fled from the street boss cats."

"Interesting. Merry!" Hawkpool called, the grey she cat bounding through the bushes with a lizard in her jaws almost immediately.

"Let's take her to Fallenstar." Hawkpool flicked her tail, having the calico follow them. Merry looked merely excited and intrigued with the situation. If she was going to be a clan cat, she'd need a little more composure.

"Back already?" Fallenstar questioned when she saw Hawkpool, but her eyes became serious when they parted to reveal the calico rogue. "Come in my den with me."

Hawkpool waited outside for several moments, until Fallenstar reappeared with the calico by her side, seeming frail against Fallenstar's sturdy build, despite the leader's ribs showing.

"Hawkpool, this is Callie. She wants to join ShadowClan, and wants to convince her group too as well." Fallenstar dipped her head at Callie. "Please, return soon."

Callie didn't run off as Hawkpool would have expected, but rather padded, as if already comfortable with the marshy land and clan cats.

Hawkpool let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned to the ShadowClan leader. "You've been very welcoming to us, but we have to go soon. I was thinking before dawn tomorrow."

Fallenstar looked surprised, but she smiled warmly. "I understand. RiverClan is your home, not here. I'll be sure to see you off."

…

Callie did end up returning with a small portion of her group, twelve cats, including her son, Stripe. There was Code and Baird, who seemed to be like mentors to Callie, a pair of brothers, Eel and Cliff, a lone she cat named Bree, and a pair of she kits named Lunar and Solar. Lidia and Flick, a couple of mates with Flick's brother and his battle companion, Russell and Camellia.

"From this day on, you will be known as Patchlight, Ashenclaw, Littleflower, Flintfire, Russetthorn, Cindersong and Kestrelfur." Fallenstar bestowed upon the cats formerly Callie, Baird, Lidia, Flick, Russell, Camellia and Code, respectively.

Eel, Cliff and Bree had become Eelpaw, Cliffpaw and Breezepaw, given to Darkflame, Forestclaw, and Daisystripe to mentor, while Lunar, Solar, and Stripe had been given -kit to the end of their names and given to Patchlight to nurse.

"Rogues, Fallenstar? Has our leader grown soft?" Thornyflower growled from inside the nursery, her newborns curled into her belly fur.

"Don't doubt me, Thornyflower. The battle took its toll on us, and if these cats are willing to train hard, they should be given a chance." Fallenstar rationalized, narrowing her eyes at the young queen.

Thornyflower gritted her teeth, and with a huff, she disappeared back into the safety of the nursery.

"Could you explain the warrior code to me again?" Stripekit asked Firepaw shyly. "If I'm five moons, shouldn't I be an apprentice?"

Firepaw shook her head. "You gotta be six moons to be an apprentice." She looked slightly timid as she leaned in to his ear. "I'm not really six moons yet. I'll be six moons tomorrow."

Stripekit gasped, but he only smiled, signalling he'd keep the secret. He had a good feeling about these 'clans',

"Fa-Fallenstar!" Thymetail called from her den, a worry in her voice. "Please… C-come in."

A shocked half gasp, half scream came from Fallenstar in the den, her eyes wide in horror and sorrow. "M-my son! My kit, oh no, no, no, no!"

Stagstrike lay still and cold in front of Fallenstar's paws, Stagstrike's mate. Flowerbreeze, limp next to him.

"I couldn't do anything, Fallenstar. The cure wasn't working on them. I'm so sorry. I did all I could." Thymetail dipped her head solemnly, her voice steady.

"No…" Fallenstar's paws trembled, her eyes round and pupils widening. "Please. Th-there's gotta be something you can do, Thymetail…"

Thymetail looked up at Fallenstar, her ears flat against her head. "I'm sorry. They're with StarClan now."

Fallenstar swallowed sharply, her eyes damp. "We'll hold a burial ceremony at sunset. Now, the clan with mourn the loss of a great deputy and a gentle queen. I will mourn the loss of my family." Fallenstar had straightened up, but her tail drooped and her paws seemed to drag as she slowly made her way to her den.

"Fallenstar!" Hawkpool called out, racing up to the leader. "Do… Do you need company?"

"That's kind of you, darling. But, not now. I think I need to be alone for now." Fallenstar replied dryly, disappearing into the dimness of her den.

Hawkpool spent the rest of the day playing with her kits, whom had easily bonded with the over social butterfly, Olivepaw, but failed to do so with her littermates.

"They're just sad about mom and dad." Olivepaw had said, her smile faltering. "But I know they'd want me to keep smiling. They say my cheerfulness makes up for everyone else being down. It's what makes me, well, me. Dustpaw and Shadepaw are normally really sweet, though Shadepaw is always quieter than a mouse, and Dustpaw is always so determined to be a powerful warrior one day."

Just before dawn came, Acorn woke everyone up, ready to leave with Fallenstar by his side, despite her grief, the leader wanted to make sure they got home safely, save Spark who decided to stay in ShadowClan.

"I'll go with you most of the way, then I'll part ways with my siblings towards ThunderClan." Jaytalon explained, after switching his name back.

"Momma?" Nightkit looked timidly up at Hawkpool, glancing down at her paws nervously several times.

"Yes?" Hawkpool asked, feeling a strange tug in her stomach.

"I…" Nightkit gulped. "I want to go to ThunderClan with daddy. He told me stories, and I get this sense… sense of home when I even just hear the word." She ducked her head downwards again. "Please don't be mad. I still love you, momma. I just don't think your home is fit to be mine, too."

Hawkpool felt her heart go numb. "You… I mean… Um… Nightkit?" Hawkpool was at a loss for words. She'd assumed all her kits would come to RiverClan with her, so they didn't have to split.

"O-okay…" Hawkpool slowly agreed, her heart warming and breaking at the same time as Nightkit's good eye brightened with joy as she scampered over to her father to tell him the news. Jaytalon looked delighted.

The band of cats followed Hawkpool's lead down the river, Fallenstar stopping as they reached the border that met ThunderClan. "This is where I leave you. I'm afraid even being leader, borders should not be crossed. Good luck, Hawkpool. Companions." Fallenstar dipped her head, briefly laying her muzzle on Hawkpool's head between her pricked ears, and then nimbly stalked away, her dark, off-white spotted fur gleaming ominously in the beginning of the sunrise.

"This is where we go, too." Jaytalon meowed, his eyes sad. Longing and affection swam in their blue depths.

Jaytalon let Nightkit bound over to Hawkpool, giving her mother on her upper foreleg, too short to reach her mother's shoulder. "Bye, mommy." Nightkit muttered, dashing back towards her father as Jaytalon, Kylee, Sugar, Dime and their kits crossed into ThunderClan and disappeared behind thick undergrowth and bushes.

Hawkpool felt uncomfortable leaving Nightkit with Jaytalon, but she had faith in Rainstorm, that he'd teach her how to hunt and fight with her blind side, and she knew Rainstorm's kits would be gentle and kind. But that didn't make letting her kit go any easier.

"N-Nightkit…" Hawkpool whispered, her heart pounding, as if it was struggling to burst out and reach out to Nightkit. She felt Acorn's thick pelt press against her. His warm, sweet scent bathed her tongue, calming her.

"She'll be okay. Trust me. And trust your brother." Acorn insisted, nosing her cheek gently. Hawkpool let out a shaky sigh.

"Okay." Hawkpool turned to her remaining four kits. "Come on! We wanna be there to meet the clan by sunrise!" She tried to sound excited. It seemed to work, Hazelkit squealing with delight and taking off, Shadow and Reedkit at her heels.

Hawkpool dove into the river without hesitation. "Oh, it feels fantastic to swim in home's river again!" She yowled, despite the water being quite cold compared the bayou behind the ShadowClan's elders' den she'd snuck in a few times and paddled around in.

Acorn reluctantly jumped in, gasping as the chilled water instantly met his thick fur. "F-f-f-freezing!" Acorn exclaimed, clambering out desperately and shaking his pelt out frantically.

Hawkpool whooped like a maniac cat at Acorn, letting the current push her along downstream smoothly. Pinks, purples and oranges met the sky, showing dawn was only minutes away. Hickory eventually caught up with the kits, practically smothering Bat and Shadow with worried affection. Stark hadn't made it through their previous night.

Hawkpool leapt out of the river, pointing her nose at a hill. "There! RiverClan camp isn't far from that hill." The kits raced forward, Bat and Shadow forced to walk by Hickory's side at his pace. Acorn stopped Hawkpool's kits from going any farther, swooping them up in his jaws with the aid of Hickory.

Hawkpool and Merry stood at the ledge of the hill, in awe as the sun rising majestically over the horizon. "In all your times in the clans, you've never seen a sunrise like this?" Merry asked quietly her violet eyes round,, as if taking any louder would stop the beauty.

Heather shook her head. "No, not like this." She felt determination stirring in her chest. _I'm finally home. Home… Home is where my heart is. _


	38. Chapter 32: Unresolved Tensions

**A/N**

**Brightmind: Yeah, her little sleep talk was adorable wasn't it! Fawnkit's just a stickler for rules, while Hawkpool seems to find the loophole everything, something her kits will inherit too ;) I didn't want to kill off my shy little ShadowClan deputy, but it was crucial to the plot. You'll see ;p **

Hawkpool heart battered in her chest, sudden anxiety filling her. What if they rejected her? She'd been gone for almost three moons! How much had she missed? How was Splashspirit?

"Slowpoke! Aren't you comin'?" Acorn called over his shoulder to Hawkpool, snapping her from her panicky thoughts.

"Um, yes." Hawkpool gulped, sliding down the hill. "I'm kinda scared now, to be honest."

Acorn scoffed. "You said your father's leader. What's there to be frightened off?"

Though he had a good point, she wasn't just scared for herself. "I'm worried about my kits, and you, too. My kits are half clan, which isn't very approved off, and you're practically rogues. I'm worried about you all being mocked." Hawkpool lowered her ears, her gaze dropping to her paws. They ached dully and her eyelids were fluttering.

"You're just tired." Acorn noticed Hawkpool's energy wearing down. She wasn't used to much exercise since she had her kits. "Just speak with your father and I'm sure he'll arrange something."

Hawkpool yawned, her eyes watering. "Sure. You're probably right." She swayed on her paws, Acorn pressing against her, helping her keep her balance.

"I smell intruders!" A voice shouted from behind the rows of reed and cattail stalks. Hawkpool recognized the squeaky voice instantly.

"Ivykit! Er, Ivypaw!" Hawkpool called out. The young she cat would be an apprentice by now.

The stalks shivered and Ivypaw bounced through. She twitched her ear. "Hawkpool?" Her voice was soft, like she was unsure. She wouldn't have a very good memory of her much.

"What'd you say, Ivypaw? Intruders?" Juniperfur followed Ivypaw, her dark blue eyes slowly growing round with surprise as she laid eyes on Hawkpool.

"Hawkpool!" Juniperfur's voice grew high with joy, embracing her step-sister. "Oh, it is really you?"

Hawkpool nodded, trying to not smile as wide as she wanted to. "It's me." A yawn interrupted her as she motioned to her group. "We need to speak with Oakstar."

Juniperfur nodded at the mention of her adoptive father. "He's probably still with Sandfern in the nursery."

Hawkpool tipped her head. "Nursery? Why would my mother be in the nursery, other than…" Her mind seemed to stop. It couldn't be possible, could it?

Juniperfur snickered. "Yeah, the whole clan was super shocked. Sandfern moved in a little after you left with her second litter. You'll some new siblings in a few days. C'mon, Ivypaw and I will guide you back ourselves. Maybe I can get another warrior to help your friends get accustomed to RiverClan." Juniperfur offered open-mindedly. "If they're up to it." The grey tabby challenged with a daring smirk.

Hawkpool let out a quiet sigh of relief. She was glad that Juniperfur was the one she ran into first. Her adopted sister was so open to everything, as long as everyone gave their best. _Your best is always enough. _Juniperfur had said once. _You just need other cats to help you get there sometimes. _

The sleepy figures trudging around camp seemed to snap awake when Juniperfur and Ivypaw led Hawkpool and the others in, shock in their eyes, some even looking mildly angry, while others looked happy.

"My baby!" Came a honey-sweet voice, Hawkpool taken by surprise as Sandfern threw herself around Hawkpool, the black she cat unused to her mother's frame so plump. Oakstar joined in on their embrace, and though he looked stoic, his amber-red eyes gleamed with joy.

"I'm glad you're here safely and all, but who are all these other cats?" Oakstar questioned, looking suspiciously at Acorn the most.

"Oh, yeah! Lemme introduce everyone." Hawkpool cleared her throat. "This is Acorn, and his sister, Merry." The two littermates dipped their heads, Acorn giving a quirky smile. Oakstar frowned at him, raising his eyebrow.

"This is Hickory, Merry's mate, and their two kits, plus Breeze." Hawkpool meowed, Breeze shyly hiding under Hawkpool's forelegs. Sandfern cooed at the kits.

"And those four... Are they…?" Oakstar pointed his nose to Hazelkit, Whitekit, Birchkit and Reedkit.

"Yes. Those are my kits. And… And they're Thornsnag's, too." Hawkpool lied. The truth was, only Hazelkit, Birchkit and Reedkit had Thornsnag has their father, while Whitekit and Nightkit were fathered by Jaytalon, but she couldn't possibly say that.

"How do we know you're loyal to us? How do we know these rogue scum will be loyal if we take them in?" Mothleg accused, glaring at Hawkpool. "And her kits, they could be just like their father! Lazy and a tick in your tail!"

"Don't speak ill of Thornsnag like that." Oakstar commanded, a strongness in his voice, like he was defending his own kin. "Don't forget they carry my blood, too, Mothleg."

"No, he's right!" Badgerfoot hollered, his pale amber eyes round with sheepishness. "They don't have clanblood."

"Yes we do!" Acorn hissed loudly, his lips twitching. "Me and my sister have clanblood. We're half ShadowClan. Which means her kits are clanblooded, too. And they shouldn't live without Hickory, their father. Who, may I say, left being a big rouge boss to be a father."

Acorn turned to Mothleg and Badgerfoot, his chin high and eyes glinting, almost daring them with a smirk. "If you dare challenge me, go for it. I know more brutal moves and have witnessed much bloodshed that StarClan will have your mangy pelts up in the sky in no time."

"He speaks of StarClan!" Cats whispered in hushed tones, gossip spreading quickly. "Perhaps he'll be a good addition to our ranks… A rogue's never known of Starclan before. Maybe he's telling the truth!"

Badgerfoot grew silent, shrinking back down beside Spidertail, who huffed at him in disappointment of challenging Oakstar. Mothleg stalked away, curling up in the middle of the warrior den, the stale scent of his daughter lingering in the lining.

"Welcome back." Oakstar greeted his daughter, beaming warmly. "However, your friends here must go through a-"

"Name changing ceremony. We know." Hickory replied, glancing at his mate. "We've already agreed to it."

"Very well. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Hickorynose. StarClan honors your honesty and resilience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Oakstar rested his head on Hickorynose's forehead, the grey-brown flecked tom licking Oakstar's chest in respect. Acorn followed him, becoming Acornheart and his sister, Merry, was named Plumflower, for her purple-violet eyes.

Oakstar merely added -kit to Bat's name, changing Shadow to Shadekit, as most cats don't have prefixes with a clan name other than the very first leaders.

"Now, Acornheart." Oakstar said, his voice softer than his cold eyes glaring subtly at him. "You said you were half ShadowClan?"

The light chocolate tom nodded. "I can't say by who, but know that even though I am half rogue, my ShadowClan parent is loyal and I promise to make this clan my new family. Same goes for my real family." Acornheart flicked his tail towards Plumflower, Hickorynose, and their kits.

"With your clanblood, I assume you understand the code?" Oakstar's amber-red eyes blazed into Acornheart's calm, green orbs. He dipped his head with a confident grin.

"We do." He smirked at Hawkpool, winking. Oakstar's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look here, son." Oakstar growled under his breath, gritting his teeth. "Don't flirt with my daughter. Her mate died only four moons ago. She needs time to mourn."

Hawkpool flattened her ears in embarrassment. She forgot to mention Thornsnag to Acornheart, and he was under the influence that Jaytalon was her kits' only father.

Acornheart raised an eyebrow at her over his shoulder as he followed Oakstar with Hickorynose into the leader's den.

"Mama, there's so many cats." Reedkit hid under Hawkpool, Birchkit silently half hiding behind one of her slim forelegs. Hawkpool chuckled softly and scooped them up.

"Come on. It'll be okay. You'll make great friends. Look, there's so many other kits!" Hawkpool exclaimed, surprised herself. Three kits pranced around camp, no older than two moons, with pale grey and blueish coats, Mistsong watching them carefully.

"Mistsong!" Hawkpool called out. The blue grey tabby lifted her head, her pale green eyes lighting up.

"Hawkpool! Oh my! The gossip was real. Not to mention spreads like wildfire." The new queen chuckled, quickly glancing at her kits. "The grey tom kit is Ashkit, after my father. The pale silver tabby she kit is Blizzardkit. And the silver tom with the white spots is Icekit."

Hawkpool purred sleepily at Mistsong's kits, who were only a quarter-moon or so younger than her own. "Where's Pebbletail?" Hawkpool asked, recalling how he was oddly correct about the genders of her kits.

"Hm? Oh, he's probably out helping Gorseheart with training Treepaw. He's getting ready for his assessment in a moon or two." Mistsong explained, her pale green eyes gazing on fondly to her trio of kits.

Hawkpool felt a strange sinking of disappointment. "Oh. I've just missed everyone." She stopped with a loud yawn. Mistsong laughed softly.

"I think you miss sleep a bit more. Go on and nap. I'll keep an eye on the kits. Willowleap will be up with her kits soon, too." Mistsong insisted as Hawkpool's eyes drooped.

As she nosed her way through the den, she made out the silvery shape of Willowleap curled up in her nest in a light slumber, a trio of young kits, no older than a moon, nestled in her milk-scented belly fur.

Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted her old nest in the back of the dimmest corner of the den, Pebbletail's faint scent on it, showing he'd moved it in. Hawkpool felt a fresh wave depression slosh over her when she inhaled the stale, bittersweet scent of Thornsnag.

Being a rogue had been adrenaline nonstop, leaving her no time to mourn or dwell on the thought of his death. She'd forgotten he was the reason she left RiverClan in the first place.

The waves of memories of their laughs and how they'd planned a future together in hushed whispers the night before the battle versus the NightWalkers, how they'd spoke of being better parents than they had, like how his parents died before he was an apprentice and how hers weren't even in her life until she was seven moons old.

Hawkpool felt like her heart was burning and melting inside her chest, like her mind was going to bleed out her ears and her eyes were never going to stop crying until they fell out of their sockets. _I don't think coming back was a good idea… I'll never be over you… _

**(POV change: Jaytalon. I'm gonna do their experience when he entered the camp) **

"Jaytalon, is that you?" The white tom heard the voice of Cloudstar, purring hoarsely.

"Yes. It's me. But not just me." Jaytalon stepped back, revealing Nightkit, who was standing under the belly of Kylee. Dime and Sugar each held one of their kits in their jaws, though their kits were nearly five moons.

"Who are these cats? And why now, are you back? We thought you left to be with Hawkpool after the battle." Cloudstar raised an eyebrow in suspicion

Jaytalon waved his tail to Kylee. "My sister, formerly known as Aspenkit." He brought Nightkit closer to him. "This is Nightkit, my daughter."

Cloudstar curious expression remained as Jaytalon explained Dime, Sugar and their kits. "Hmmm… Very well. Follow me back. Your brother and sister better know how to hunt if you're to join us. And better become loyal to us and only us. They cannot have a paw in each life. Same goes for Sugar and her kits."

Cloudstar parted the barrier easily, the bracken and brambles barely snagging on his perfect white fur. Sugar winced loudly as a bramble caught on her ear.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Cloudstar yowled, cats gathering at the base of the Tallrock. "We have a cat rejoining us today. Jaytalon."

Shocked eyes and surprised murmurs washed over the measly clan, and with the new rogues joining ShadowClan, ThunderClan was tiny.

"He also found Aspenkit for us, his sister that was stolen by rogues. He has a younger half brother, with his mate and kits. Please accept them under these new names; Kylee, from this day forward, you will be known as Aspenheart. StarClan honors your kindness and intelligence, and we welcome you has a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cloudstar continued the ceremony, naming Sugar, Sugarbreeze and giving Dime the name Duskpelt, and added -kit to Lightning and Pepper's- their kits- names.

"However, the ceremony isn't over." Cloudstar announced, his eyes resting on Lightfeather's kits. She was frantically and quickly grooming their pelts. "Dovekit, Rabbitkit, and Squirrelkit. You all reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Dovepaw, Rabbitpaw and Squirrelpaw."

Cloudstar turned his head towards the other side of the clearing. "Leaftail, Flamefoot and Snowwing, you are all ready to take on apprentices, and you all have all shown loyalty and wisdom. You all be the mentors of Dovepaw, Rabbitpaw and Squirrelpaw. I expect you all to pass on your knowledge to your apprentice."

Leaftail gently coaxed Dovepaw on, their noses barely bumping as she pulled away. Rabbitpaw showed no sign of timidness as he touched noses with his half-uncle, his bright green eyes glinting with determination. Squirrelpaw looked awkward, being too short to reach Snowwing's soft pink nose. She leaned down with an amused grin.

Rainstorm bid his kits farewell as they trotted after their mentors into the forest, Rabbitpaw's enthusiasm even getting Dovepaw to skip a bit. Rainstorm padded up to Jaytalon after his kits disappeared from view.

"Is… is Nightkit…? Is she Hawkpool's kit, too?" Rainstorm swallowed nervously as he didn't know what else to say. Jaytalon nodded.

"Hawkpool took the other four with her to RiverClan. Nightkit wanted to be here." Jaytalon leaned in close to Rainstorm's ear. "I'd prefer, when she's of age, if she was mentored by you. She's blind in her right eye, and Hawkpool and I thought you'd be the best mentor. To teach her the advantages of it."

Rainstorm looked offended briefly with them flaunting his weakness, but he dipped his head slightly. "If that's what you and my sister wish, I shall ask Cloudstar when she's six moons old to mentor her." He glanced at the small bundle, asleep beside Cardinalheart, who agreed to nurse her. "She looks quite sweet."

"She misses her littermates, and her mother." Jaytalon sighed, closing his eyes. "Our love together, Hawkpool and I, didn't work out quite as we planned. She never had the chance to mourn Thornsnag, and I guess she couldn't take much of it."

Rainstorm felt the pain of his missing sister slap his freshly. He merely dipped his head in response and stalked away. "There's deputy duties I must attend to. Apologies, Jaytalon."

Jaytalon sighed and lowered his ears as his heart sank. Cats were expected to be distant with their sudden arrival. He glanced around camp, frowning at their small numbers. "Hey, Mousepaw!" Jaytalon called to the brown tabby she cat. She was instantly clinging to him like a bramble in his fur.

"Yes?" Mousepaw batted her eyes, her sun-yellow depths sparkling intensely. Jaytalon inched away a bit.

"Uh, where's Mintflower?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable. He was so much older than her! After all, he was a warrior when she was a kit, but she didn't seem to care. That's what bothered him the most.

Mousepaw frowned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, her. She went and got killed by a dog a couple days ago. Rumor is Moonwing's gonna replace her."

Jaytalon recoiled in shock. "Mintflower died? What?" He spotted Brackenfang across the clearing, his head hung over a mint leaf bushel, a small bump in the ground in front of his paws; his sister's grave.

"I gotta see Cloudstar. Sorry, Mousepaw." Jaytalon said hastily as Mousepaw's tail began creeping up his spine. He jumped up, chills going down his back as he headed towards the leader's den.

"Cloudstar?" Jaytalon cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yes! Sure thing, Jaytalon." Cloudstar replied, tossing Jaytalon a mouse. "Please, eat."

"O-oh, okay." Jaytalon was surprised by Cloudstar's generosity. He expected suspicion and judgement for running away to be with another clancat.

"So, why did you come back?" Cloudstar asked, though there was no hint of discernment. Jaytalon stared at his paws.

"I…" Jaytalon paused. He wasn't quite sure. He honestly could have lived with Hawkpool as a rogue with their kits. It was her who missed home.

"I, uh, I'm not so sure why I came back. Hawkpool missed her home. She missed what I missed; the familiar scents of our clanmates, sharing tongues, going to Gatherings, fighting side by side. We missed being clancats." Jaytalon answered, a slight falter in his voice at the mention of his mate. _Former mate, I guess now. _

"I see." Cloudstar focused on chewing on a tough pigeon. "Well, if you and your newfound family prove to be loyal, you are all welcome to stay. I see Aspenheart is expecting; her kits should be a healthy addition to ThunderClan. Many good lives were lost during the battle with the NightWalkers."

Jaytalon nodded solemnly, recalling the death of his former apprentice, Eaglepaw. Jaytalon had blacked out, and was too late to save the meek apprentice.

"I… I'm sorry about your step-son. It was my fault, I-" Jaytalon stopped as Cloudstar lifted a paw, his silver eyes closed.

"I'm sure Eaglepaw is content in StarClan with his family. Plus, he has Mintflower now. If StarClan allows me," Cloudstar opened his eyes, a kindness shimmering in their silver depths, "I'll tell you how is if I see him."

**(POV Change; Hawkpool) **

Hawkpool found herself unable to breathe clearly through her nose when she woke from her nap, not recalling actually falling asleep. For a few seconds she forgot why she was so stuffed up, but her heart felt like it was being crushed as she remembered when Thornsnag's scent wafted to her.

Slitting her heather red eyes to see better in the dimness of the heavily, milk-scented nursery, Hawkpool spotted Willowleap's empty nest, but Sandfern's nest was taken by herself and Oakstar, who was silently standing up to not disturb her.

"Father?" Hawkpool mumbled quietly, blinking the dried sleep and tears from her face. "Where are you going?"

Oakstar looked back in surprise. "Oh! Hawkpool, I didn't see you there. Something the matter?"

"Was goin on?" She slurred, yawning heavily. Oakstar purred in amusement.

"Sandfern's been very exhausted lately." Oakstar flicked his ears towards Sandfern. "Fell right asleep just a couple minutes ago. Oh, care to come see an apprenticeship?"

Hawkpool sniffed, yawning again as she stood and stretched. "Sure, whose?"

Oakstar purred once more. "You'll see."

…

"Silverkit, Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Silverpaw and Tigerpaw. Your mentors will be Runningclaw and Greywillow. I hope they will pass on all they know to you." Oakstar announced, the two littermates' furs bushed up in excitement.

Runningclaw looked grateful, but shocked all the same. "Th-thank you!" He exclaimed softly.

Oakstar turned his gaze on Runningclaw and Greywillow. "Runningclaw, Greywillow, you are both ready to take on an apprentice. Runningclaw, you've received excellent training from Briarfrost and have shown quick wits and nimbleness. Greywillow, with your vast wisdom, you have shown patience and discipline and I expect both of you to pass all you know to your new apprentices."

Greywillow padded up to Tigerpaw, bumping her dark nose to his pale pink one, the dark brown tom recoiling in shock of the cold touch. She purred hoarsely in amusement. Runningclaw looked uneasy with Silverpaw's arrogant enthusiasm, hesitantly leaning forward. She groaned and butted his nose roughly.

"Yow!" Runningclaw claimed, holding a paw up to his nose. Silverpaw rolled her eyes dramatically. Tigerpaw darted over to his parents, his lime green eyes round with excitement.

"Did you see mama, did you?" Tigerpaw grinned enthusiastically. Wrenshadow and Rowanstorm both nodded in amusement.

"We did, dear. Don't you want Greywillow to show you around? Maybe meet the other apprentices?" Wrenshadow flicked her tail towards Greywillow, the senior silvery she cat chatting politely with Runningclaw and giving him tips.

Tigerpaw looked away awkwardly. "I'm too outta place to get along with the apprentices. Silverpaw says so."

"No, Silverpaw's wrong. Treepaw may be much older, and Antpaw may be bitter, but Ivypaw is a darling! And she seems to have a thing for Runningclaw, so I'm sure you and Silverpaw will be seeing a lot of her." Rowanstorm chuckled, oblivious to Snowfall growling hatefully under his breath, jealously for Runningclaw pouring from his icy glare.

Tigerpaw smiled shyly. "O-okay. I'll try." He padded over towards Greywillow, Runningclaw and Silverpaw, who Ivypaw had joined them as well, just as Rowanstorm had predicted.

Snowfall stalked away bitterly, his eyes slitted to the bright sun. His pale fur shimmering handsomely in the light, only flawed by the hateful expression on his face. Willowleap padded slowly up to her son, his eyes only darkening further.

"You're a liar. I don't want to speak with you." Snowfall hissed. Willowleap frowned sadly, flattening her ears and trotting away to her three kits, who danced around her and Gorseheart's paws.

"Don't worry, Willowleap. Someone one day will thaw his cold heart. Maybe he just needs the kind guidance of a she cat." Gorseheart coaxed his mate, resting his chin atop her head. She sighed heavily.

"He used to be so happy and playful. But Runningclaw grew closer to Ivypaw and Snowfall felt outcasted, especially when he found he was of ShadowClan blood." Willowleap hung her head, her eyes dully staring at her paws.

Hazelkit stared at Snowfall from the safety of the nursery, tipping her head in intriguement. "Curious." She whispered to herself, jumping in the air with a squeal when a tail tapped her back.

"Dewkit, don't scare me like that!" Hazelkit snapped, glaring playfully at Puddlewhisker's daughter, whom was only about a quarter-moon younger than Hawkpool's kits.

Dewkit, a pale silver tabby she kit with black ears, snickered devilishly. "But you're so easy to scare!"

"Go play with your brothers or something. Or mine. Let them do something other than choke on fresh-kill." Hazelkit stuck out her tongue. Dewkit giggled.

"You crack me up, Hazelkit! Reedkit's too smart to choke, we know that. And too stubborn to even eat fresh-kill yet." Dewkit snorted, a silly grin on her face. Dewkit always seemed too happy to be true to Hazelkit.

Hazelkit faked a gag, squinting her eyes. Dewkit tilted her head and giggled girlishly, skipping away towards her mother. Hazelkit felt chills reach down to her spine. Dewkit seemed a bit creepy with her over cheery smiles and laughs.

Hawkpool purred as she saw Dewkit scampering up to her mother, Puddlewhisker. "Is this one of your kits, Puddlewhisker?" Hawkpool asked, smiling warmly.

The grey and white tabby nodded. "This is Dewkit. Then there's her brothers, Webkit and Fernkit, and her sister Palekit."

"Fernkit's bossing Ashkit and Icekit around again." Dewkit mewed squeakily, flicking her short tail towards the apprentice where the three toms were rolling around in a tussle of tiny teeth and sheathed paws.

"What about your sisters?" Puddlewhisker scanned the clearing, her eyes tinged with worry. Dewkit chuckled.

"They're with Blizzardkit and Morningpaw. She wanted to explore the medicine den." Dewkit twitched her ears in response to Birchkit stalking up towards Hawkpool.

"I'm hungry, ma." Birchkit pawed at Hawkpool's side, but she stubbornly pushed him off.

"You all have to start eating fresh-kill now. Your teeth are getting too sharp for me." Hawkpool insisted, stretching as she stood up. "Here, I'll help you find a good piece. The freshest are always on the top. The bottom are mostly stale." She explained as they stood over the pile.

Birchkit sniffed the prey hesitantly. He scrunched his nose as he touched a visibly rotting trout. "Ew." He gagged, coughing.

"Yuck, you're right. I'll leave for the crows in a bit. Why not try a water vole?" Hawkpool picked the vole from under a carp, laying in front of Birchkit, Whitekit joining in.

"Water vole?" Whitekit grunted, poking it with his paw. "Chubs are the best I've tasted!" The tom exclaimed, sniffling around until he found one close to the top, plopping before Birchkit's paws.

Hawkpool snatched the vole up. "Guess I'll eat this. You two should share it." She sniggered as Whitekit dove in hungrily, Birchkit gingerly copying him, but after realizing how he loved the taste, hurriedly chowed the chub down like Whitekit.

Hawkpool buried the crowfood trout behind a thistle bush, hoping some crows would find before it started smelling worse. "I think you should lay it on a stone. Crows would find it easier." A tom's voice spoke behind her, startling her.

"Oh, Pebbletail!" Hawkpool sighed in relief. "You scared me."

The tabby chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. The clan was saying you were back, so I came to see for myself." Pebbletail stared at his paws awkwardly. "I-I, um, missed you."

Hawkpool smiled sympathetically. "I missed you, too, Pebbletail." She nodded to her vole. "Care to eat with me?"

Pebbletail's amber eyes lit up. " I'd love to." He settled next to her, pushing the vole towards the queen. "She cats first." He purred politely.

"Why, thank you." She meowed with hint of sass. Pebbletail felt his face flush. Hawkpool teared at vole's fur, chewing the tender meat and savoring it in her mouth. She was used to rats and stringy mice whilst in the Twoleg place.

"I… I'm sorry about Thornsnag." Pebbletail blurted. Hawkpool flinched inwardly, her heart aching.

"Pl-please, don't." Hawkpool whispered, on the verge of crying.

"No." Pebbletail locked his eyes on her heather red eyes. "You can't avoid it. What you're doing isn't mourning. It's moping."

Hawkpool was silent, biting her lip to keep her mind off it. She tasted blood on her mouth. The worst moments of the battle replayed in her head, over and over. Ropeburn torturing her. Thornsnag playing hero. Ropeburn killing him. And in his last moments, Hawkpool felt more and more responsible as the memory was stuck on repeat.

"It…" Hawkpool choked on her words. "It's my fault. Thornsnag died because of me." Her legs shook, her whole body feeling like the weight of the entire clans was pressing down on her.

Pebbletail rested his tail on her back, the fur along her spine risen. "It's not. You were with kits. It's not your fault. Hawkpool, listen to me." He lifted her chin so they were eye to eye. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It's not your fault Thornsnag died. Blaming yourself isn't going to bring him back. I know you don't like me in slightest, but as a friend, I'm here for you. I'll never leave your side."

Hawkpool sniffled, turning her head to the sky. "I can't cry. It's weak."

Pebbletail swatted her head playfully. "It's not. I cry sometimes, too. My brother died when were apprentices in the first moon. My half-brother was stillborn. My father was a crazy murderer. He killed my mother. He probably would have killed my sister next. But I know that they're happy in StarClan. My brother, my half-brother, my mother. I know I'll see them one day."

Hawkpool choked on the tears, trying to contain it, but they flowed with no stop. She wailed, now openly weeping. As Hawkpool looked at Pebbletail, she didn't see a pelt as grey as the cloudy sky above her; she saw a different tom. A tom with a pelt as brown as the freshly dug up earth. A tom whose pelt was littered with almost golden tabby stripes, and whose fluffy white chest resembled freshly fallen snow.

She felt tears prick at her eyes as she remembered the tom she had loved. She was lost in the many memories she had of Thornsnag, the way his once vibrant blue green eyes had gone dull... The way he used to laugh...

She broke down sobbing, much to the surprise of Pebbletail, who quickly went to comfort the black she-cat.

Pebbletail's ears twitched. "Hawkpool, I know that it must be hard, being surrounded by so many memories of him."Hawkpool opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the tom's grey striped tail gently flicking over her nose. "But, you need to let go. You need to be strong. For your kits."

"M-my kits. Thornsnag and I wanted them to have good parents. But he's dead, Jaytalon's in ThunderClan and I'm here sobbing till my eyes fall out." Hawkpool whimpered, curling into his soft fur.

"It's okay, Hawkpool." He looked away timidly, but looked back at confidently. "If you need me, I can be their father." Pebbletail stopped, realizing he basically offered himself as her mate. F-f-f-figure, I mean. A father figure." He added quickly.

Hawkpool snuffled, her nose unable to breathe through now. "O-okay." SHe chuckled dryly. "I just feel so useless as a queen, like Mothleg said. I could barely defend myself. Then, I went and shamelessly killed my sister."

"I guess we got murdering in both our bloodlines, then, eh?" Pebbletail nudged her good-heartedly. She sniffled and giggled with a soft snort. "See? There's the Hawkpool I love so much!" He exclaimed, grinning wide.

"Love?" Hawkpool questioned, stopping in her tracks.

Pebbletail stared at her. "Um, let's not think about that. You have enough going on right now." He pressed against her as they trotted back to camp together, sides brushing. "Just forget, and let me help."

Hawkpool vacantly gazed at her paws again. She turned her heather red eyes up at Pebbletail. "Sure. But first, I need to speak with my father."

…

"What is it, Hawkpool?" Oakstar motioned for her to sit, the empty cattail and reed nest faintly scented of Sandfern. Hawkpool circled twice, sitting down and grooming a paw.

"Why were you defending Thornsnag so stubbornly? Acornheart wasn't flirting, anyways. That's just his personality." Hawkpool reasoned, staring hard at Oakstar.

"He's… He was my son-in-law. Your mate. Of course I'd defend him." Oakstar protested. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "What are getting at?"

"No, no, it was like you were defending your own kin? Ew, wait, is he like my brother?!" Hawkpool felt sick. Oakstar shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no, no. If he was I would have never let you two be together. Plus, he was in ThunderClan before he was here." Oakstar pointed out.

"Yeah, speaking of that, why did you let him in? And how was he such a natural at fishing and swimming?" Hawkpool argued, her tail lashing. "You're hiding something from me!"

Oakstar bushed his tail, flattening his ears. "Stop your digging, Hawkpool. This isn't something you need to know."

"So there is something you're keeping from me! I loved him! I deserve to know." Hawkpool snapped, raising herself to be larger than her father.

Oakstar sighed, settling back into his nest. "Calm down, please. I'll explain. Everything."

Hawkpool widened her eyes in mild surprise, but she lied down hesitantly. "I'm listening now."

Oakstar exhaled heavily. "Thornsnag's not ThunderClan. Well, he is. But he's not. His mother was ThunderClan, yes. But his father, was a RiverClan tom. My best friend. When he came here, I almost thought it was Berrystorm come back from the dead. See, Thornsnag's real father, Berrystorm, died before he was born. Thornsnag explained to me that he loved you, and wished to join us. To join the other half of his family At first I didn't believe him, but he looks practically just like his father. I couldn't reject my best friend's son a home."

Hawkpool's jaw dropped in shock. "So, he was so adapted to swimming and fishing, because, he's half RiverClan? Is that why he wanted such RiverClan-like names for out kits?"

Oakstar dipped his head. "He wanted to feel closer to his father. I guess RiverClan was more to him than ever." Oakstar sighed. "Thornsnag was half-clan."

**A/N**

**Yeesh, wow, bad ending sorry. I've been having some writer's' block (yes I get it a lot) so I'd really appreciate some help in what you think should happen or just some ideas of anything going on in the story. **


	39. Chapter 33: Resolved Tensions

**A/N **

**Anyone surprised at Thornsnag being half-clan? ;p**

"The cats attending the Gathering tonight are as follows; Reedflight, Honeysnow, Runningclaw, Flowerpelt, Weaselclaw, Hawkpool, Pebbletail, Greywillow, Duskflower, Trouttail, Ivypaw, Silverpaw, Tigerpaw and Bramblewhisker." Oakstar bellowed. "Cats attending, please rest up. We leave as the sky darkens."

"Mama, what's a Gathering?" Reedkit asked, his blue-green eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's a place where, every full moon, all four clans come together and talk. We're not allowed to fight, or StarClan will get mad." Hawkpool explained, tucking her paws under her chest.

Reedkit copied her. "What are the other clans? I only know three; RiverClan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"WindClan's the fourth." Hawkpool shivered, remembering whom Flamestar chose as his deputy. "I suggest staying away from them when you're an apprentice. Their deputy is…. Not very trustworthy. She thinks with claws rather than her actual head."

Reedkit snickered at the analogy. "Do you have to go? I want you to stay."

Hawkpool shifted closer to him. "I'm afraid so. I'll be back when you wake up in the morning. Plus, Sandfern will keep you company, and the other kits, too."

Reedkit frowned, his eyes big. "Whitekit's bossy, Hazelkit's snappy, and Birchkit's distant. Mistsong's kits only play with Puddlewhisker's kits. Which leaves me lonely." He studied his small, chocolate colored paws, attempting to smooth down his puffy, hazel-brown chest.

"Well, what about Willowleap's kits?" Hawkpool meowed as she managed to tame the fluffiness of her son's chest, only for it to sprout up again. Reedkit groaned.

"Snailkit's mean! She should be called Stalekit cause of her bland attitude." Reedkit whined, lashing his thick tail.

Hawkpool purred in amusement, letting out a _mrrroww _of laughter. "You sense of humor is much like your father."

Reedkit smiled. "That's Thornsnag, right? Not Jaytalon?"

Hawkpool agreed. "Jaytalon is Whitekit's father. Nightkit's, too. Thornsnag is Birchkit's, Hazelkit's and yours. I'm sure he's really proud."

"I'm sure he had friends." Reedkit admitted, stirring up dust with the tip of tail lashing on the ground. "No kit likes me."

"Well, have you actually tried talking with Snailkit? Maybe Swiftkit and Spottedkit are nicer." Hawkpool reasoned. "I'm sure you'll find friends in them if you just talk."

Reedkit let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, mama. But Snailkit's kinda a fox-heart."

Hawkpool gently swatted his cheek with her tail. "It's not nice to call her names."

Reedkit rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll just go hang with Tigerpaw and Batkit instead."

Pebbletail stared after Reedkit as he made his way towards Hawkpool, a plump frog in his jaws. He dropped it front of her and sat next her. "Since we're both going to the Gathering, I figured we could eat together."

"Sure thing." Hawkpool meowed as tore the skin off the frog. "I've learned to take the skin off first. It's super chewy and tastes like cardboard."

Pebbletail looked at her strangely. "Uh, what's 'cardboard'?" He tipped his head, looking puzzled.

Hawkpool froze for a moment, forgetting he didn't know what cardboard was. "Oh, just something I picked up as a rogue. Definitely not tasty."

Pebbletail sniggered as he tore a bit of the tender frog. "I'd say the skin tastes like dry grass. I accidentally ate some once when I was kit in that horrible leaf-bare. Thought it was food. I don't even remember why."

Hawkpool burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! In all honesty, I once got into the medicine den when I was a kit with my brothers. They dared me to eat mouse bile."

Pebbletail stared at her in disbelief. "Did you?"

Hawkpool recoiled in disgust. "Yuck! No. But we did almost take all the honey. We'd had whitecough and Redbreeze had given us honey to soothe our throats, and we broke in for more." Hawkpool giggled sheepishly.

Pebbletail beamed at her. He turned on his back, pawing at the dimming sky. "You ever notice how clouds look like other objects with some imagination?"

Hawkpool flopped on her back. She peered at the sky, the pinkish clouds slowly moving in the sky. She raised her paw at a specific cloud. "That one looks like a cat with wings!"

"Ooh! Where?" Pebbletail responded with excitement. He leaned in close to her, trying to see from her point of view.

Hawkpool felt heat flow through her as their whiskers brushed and his cheek pressed against her face for a split second before he tore away in surprise.

"S-sorry!" He squeaked. Pebbletail cleared his throat. "Sorry." He repeated, standing up.

"I-it's okay." Hawkpool stuttered, shaking her head. _Why am I acting so fidgety? Pebbletail's my friend. So what's my deal? _

"I think we should be heading out. The moon's almost out." Pebbletail meowed, raising his head to the purplish sky.

"Oh, you're right." Hawkpool realized. She poked his side playfully. "For once."

Pebbletail rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at her. Hawkpool snickered, trotting after him as they joined the cats leaving camp.

Hawkpool shivered in excitement as the wind from the moors stirred her pelt. "I haven't been to a Gathering in almost five moons. What's been going on?" She turned her head to Pebbletail as they crossed onto WIndClan territory.

"Well, we announced the births of kits. ShadowClan's got a queen expecting-" Pebbletail was cut off by Hawkpool.

"Thornyflower. She had her kits a few sunrises ago." Hawkpool lowered her ears timidly. "Sorry. Go on."

"Brindleleaf had her kits about… two moons ago and they got two new warriors just after you left. Cardinalheart in ThunderClan revealed she was expecting just as you left as well, so she should've just kitted. That's about it. We've been pretty peaceful since the battle. Well, despite Fernbreeze stirring up her usual trouble."

Hawkpool felt anxiety and eagerness rise up in her chest as the Marsh Island came into view. Last she was there, Thornsnag died.

"C'mon. WindClan and ShadowClan and ThunderClan are already there." Pebbletail meowed, leaping nimbly across the large stones leading to the island.

Hawkpool followed him, however, upon losing her footing on her hind paws on a particularly slippery part she felt terror swarm in her at the murky, gooey water churning beneath her.

"Whoa!" Pebbletail exclaimed, springing back to the stone carefully and hoisting Hawkpool back to the surface.

"Be more careful, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you died." Pebbletail admitted softly, not meeting her eyes as he finished his sentence.

Hawkpool gazed at him breathlessly. "Uh…. o-oh, um, right." She stammered as she bounded across the rest of the way and skidded to a stop at the shore.

"I'm going to see if I can find Mintflower. She and I were good friends back in ThunderClan." Hawkpool called over her shoulder. She padded towards the center of the clearing, scanning the area.

"Redbreeze!" Hawkpool called to the aging, gingery she cat. The greyness on her muzzle was beginning to be obvious.

"Hawkpool." Redbreeze meowed hoarsely, dipping her head respectfully. "Nice to see you."

"Same to you. Say, where's Mintflower? I've missed her." Hawkpool perked her ears eagerly. Redbreeze's honey golden eyes dulled.

"I'm afraid you're a quarter-moon too late. My apprentice died from a dog attack. Mintflower resides in StarClan now." Redbreeze revealed, closing her eyes in sorrow.

Hawkpool slumped down in shock. "She's dead? If I had been earlier…"

Redbreeze laid her thin tail over Hawkpool's back. "Her fate was laid out for her. Most of her family was in StarClan anyways. I'm sure she's content there."

Hawkpool gulped. "You're right." She bowed her head in respect. "Sorry to have bothered you, Redbreeze."

"Nonsense. It was good to see you well." Redbreeze flicked her tail in farewell was Hawkpool scampered off towards a cat she hadn't seen since the battle.

"Thy Hawk has returned!" Hawkpool crowed behind a blue grey tabby mottled tom, the cat jumping in air in surprise.

"H-Hawkpool!" Rainstorm cried in disbelief, embracing her tightly. "Oh my StarClan, have I missed you! Oh, oh, guess what? My kits were made apprentices not long ago! Rabbitpaw yelled at his mentor and called him a bumbling mouse-brain so he's not here, but Dovepaw and Squirrelpaw are. You should meet them."

Hawkpool looked away uneasily. "Uh, actually, I don't want to. I don't to complicate their lives with me being in another clan. Don't get me wrong, they looked brilliant when I saw them after the battle, but I just don't want questions popping up."

Rainstorm sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right. Dovepaw gets bullied often cause of her eyes."

Hawkpool stared at him in curiosity. "Eyes?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Dovepaw has your eyes." Rainstorm flicked his tail to a lean, blue grey tabby she cat sitting with Firepaw of ShadowClan. "She's not as hateful about like you though." Rainstorm jabbed her shoulder gently.

Hawkpool purred. "How's Nightkit doing? Is she fitting in well? Getting along with other kits?" Hawkpool fretted.

Rainstorm nodded. "Nightkit and Scarletkit are inseparable now. That's one of Cardinalheart's daughter's. Then there's Berrykit and their brother Robinkit. They're a bit younger than Nightkit but close friends all the same. Specklekit is in their little squad as well. She's Nightbreeze and Cloudstar's daughter." Rainstorm explained.

Hawkpool sighed in relief. "At least she's happy. That's what matters. Oh, it's starting!" Hawkpool announced as their father joined the three leaders, taking his place beside Fallenstar and Cloudstar.

Flamestar waved his tail to a cat he was speaking with, but Hawkpool couldn't see the face of the cat, though Ivypaw was next to the cat he was speaking with and bidded him a farewell as well.

Fallenstar stepped forward first. "ShadowClan have been well. We have accepted a band of rogues into our clan in order to build up our strength. Thornyflower has kitted two strong kits. We have three new apprentices. Dustpaw, Shadepaw and Olivepaw." Fallenstar paused, waiting for the cheers to die down.

"I also have appointed a new deputy after the tragic passing of Stagstrike. May Spiderheart serve ShadowClan for many moons to come." Fallenstar rasped, stepping back to let Cloudstar speak.

"Cardinalheart has given birth to three healthy kits, and we have three new apprentices as well. Dovepaw, Squirrelpaw and Rabbitpaw. Sadly, Rabbitpaw could not be here." Cloudstar announced, the clans cheering once more. Hawkpool spotted Dovepaw shrinking down from the attention and Squirrelpaw laughing modestly, lashing his tail in embarrassment.

Oakstar stood on his paws, his amber-red eyes scanning over the cats. "RiverClan has been well, too. We have many new kits, and two new apprentices. Tigerpaw and Silverpaw." He stopped, pausing for the clans to chorus the new apprentices' names. "That is all." He twitched his ears, motioning for Flamestar to speak. The ginger tabby looked exhausted.

"WindClan is… fine. We have three new apprentices, Starlingpaw, Pearpaw and Tansypaw. We also have three new warriors. Sedgelight, Falconflame and Stormwind." Flamestar cut off a yawn as the cheers died off. "Brindleleaf as also given birth to four strong kits. That is all we have to report."

Flamestar stumbled off the low hanging branch, looking dazed as Fernbreeze steadied him. A strange glint glowed in her dark lime green eyes.

Flamestar shoved her off, padding back towards Ivypaw, whom Hawkpool recalled was his daughter. He pressed his nose to her forehead, and it was now Hawkpool saw the faceless cat she didn't see before. Flowerpelt.

The tortoiseshell looked around quickly before she gave his cheek an affectionate lick and whispered a quick goodbye, leading Ivypaw with the rest of the clan.

"Brackenfang!" Hawkpool called out as she spotted the ThunderClan tom. "I have news."

"Oh, yes, Hawkpool?" He meowed dully.

"Um, were you aware that your father was RiverClan?" Hawkpool said slowly. Brackenfang paused for a few moments. He nodded.

"Thornsnag, Mintflower and I discovered when we were late in our apprenticeship. I wasn't surprised he joined you. He was always more… fishy." Brackenfang purred wistfully.

"Why didn't you and your sister ever consider joining RiverClan? Oakstar would gladly welcome you." Hawkpool suggested. Brackenfang shrugged.

"Mintflower and I preferred the rich forest. The feel of thick undergrowth beneath our paws. He preferred the salty air of RiverClan. The feel of wet stone under paw. Even as apprentices, the RiverClan border was his favorite place for hunting. Mintflower and I once caught him fishing in the river. He never actually caught anything, though." Brackenfang sighed heavily. "It's a true shame they're gone. We'd have a good laugh about this if they were around."

Hawkpool flicked her tail in farewell. "I thought you should know. I'm glad you're at peace with it. I must go. Sorry." She darted after her clan, catching up with Pebbletail as she quickly crossed the stones.

"What was that?" Pebbletail asked casually, helping her across the last stone and to the muddy shore.

"Just delivering news. Brackenfang and Thornsnag were brothers." Hawkpool explained, her sides heaving. SHe still had a bit to go before she was in complete shape again.

"Oh, they don't look anything alike." Pebbletail stated. "How is he?"

"Struggling. But he's got two loyal and kind daughters to help him." Hawkpool studied her paws, a fluttering feeling in her chest. "And I have you."

Pebbletail grinned happily. "Always here, always have been, Hawkpool.

Hawkpool mentally slapped herself as she caught herself gazing at him with a stupid grin on her face. "U-uh, oh, yes! I know." She gushed, her voice more high-pitched than usual. Pebbletail stared at her in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

Hawkpool opened her mouth to form a reply, but instead, yawned with dampness tugging at her eyes. Pebbletail purred in amusement. "I think you should sleep." He meowed as they made their way through the camp barrier. "Your old nest needs changing, by the way."

"No!" Hawkpool cried out. She adverted her eyes, staring at her paws. "Thornsnag's scent is still there…"

Pebbletail sighed sympathetically. "You can't hang on forever. You have a family that needs you."

"But what about me?! I need someone! Thornsnag was my rock. He steadied me!" Hawkpool sobbed tiredly, swaying on her paws. Pebbletail pressed to her side.

"I… I can be your rock. Or a pebble." He locked eyes with her. "Bt you're a rock now, too. You have four sweet little kits who most likely don't understand why they don't have a father."

Hawkpool sniffled, stifling a yawn. "All this over a nest… I'm sorry, I'm just a memory hog." Pebbletail licked her forehead soothingly.

"It's okay. It'll take a while before you're moved on. But I'll be here every step of the way." Pebbletail meowed reassuringly. "Now, go to sleep. I'm sure Sandfern is waiting to relieve them to you."

"Okay, Pebbletail. See you in the morning." She yawned for the third time, sleepily padding to the nursery.

…

"Dawn patrol, let's go, let's go!" Greywillow crowed from the apprentice den.

"Some of us were at the Gathering last night, you hag!" Silverpaw growled, pawing moss in her ears.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, up and at 'em! Tigerpaw's already waiting on you." Greywillow croaked, flicking Silverpaw's forehead with her tail. "You slept in too late. No food until we're done training."

"What?!" Silverpaw hissed in surprise, leaping out of her nest. "No fair!"

"You weren't fair to make your mentor wait." Greywillow meowed, drawing her forepaw over an ear. "Let's go. And try not to go out of the Hollow. Treepaw's having his assessment."

Hawkpool purred rumbly as she heard the conversation. SIlverpaw would be a pawful to Runningclaw, and a pain to Greywillow, who was extremely strict on slackers.

"What about Antpaw and Ivypaw?" Tigerpaw asked softly.

"Oh, they're on the dawn patrol." Runningclaw answered. "Juniperfur and Ivypaw might join us later, but Antpaw's hunting with Badgerfoot later."

Hawkpool pricked her ears, but could no longer pick up their words. She twitched her ears, craning her head to wash her pelt.

"Badger ride!" Whitekit yowled, pouncing on Oakstar's hind leg. Hawkpool raced to her father and son in urgency.

"No, no, no, Whitekit. No badger rides. Oakstar's busy." Hawkpool meowed rapidly. "Sorry, Father."

Oakstar let out a _mrrroww _of laughter. "It's okay. I'd be delighted to give my grandson a badger ride. I never got to give my children any." He admitted as he brought himself to the ground and Whitekit scrambled onto his back.

"I've never had a badger ride." Hawkpool admitted as she watched her father lumber around, Whitekit squealing in joy.

Oakstar stopped, Whitekit giving a whimper of disappointment. "Never?"

"Nope. Smokestar made the excuse he was busy, and Gingerroot only gave rides to Rainstorm, Pinewhisker, Cardinalheart and Fawnkit." Hawkpool explained. "But don't deny Whitekit one." She added as the black and white tom kit swatted Oakstar's ear.

"Charge!" Whitekit squeaked. Oakstar chuckled, continuing to lurch around camp. Birchkit, Hazelkit and Reedkit crowded Oakstar the moment he set Whitekit down.

"Our turn!" The three cried out in unison. Oakstar leaned down, stumbling around with Birchkit, Reedkit, then Hazelkit.

"Hawkpool! Since you're up, would you mind joining the dawn patrol?" Reedflight called from across camp.

"Sure thing!" Hawkpool replied, stretching luxuriously as she stood, scraps of reed falling from her black fur.

"Who's with us?" Hawkpool asked the deputy.

"Rowanstorm, Pebbletail, Juniperfur, Ivypaw and Jayheart." Reedflight replied. "The borders need refreshing."

"They do every morning." Hawkpool teased, trotting off side by side with Juniperfur.

Hawkpool's attention was drawn away towards Jayheart, who was chatting with Petalwhish.

"If you have something to say, Petalwish, just say it. You've been avoiding me and acting awkward all day. In fact, you're acting just like... Wait, you're acting like Mistsong before she told Trouttail... About... Her... Kits...?" Jayheart trailed off, his amber eyes growing round. Jayheart stared at Petalwish, his breaths growing short and ragged.

"Kits?!" He exclaimed, pressed his nose to her face. Petalwish purred.

"Yep. And you're the father." Petalwish hung her head sheepishly. "Honestly, I've been expecting for a while. I just haven't found a way to tell you. I could have these kits any day now."

Jayheart gaped at Petalwish, curling the golden spotted she cat. "What? It's barely even noticeable! I thought it was because its nearly Green-leaf!"

Petalwish swatted his muzzle with her tail playfully. "Never tell a she cat how old she looks or how much weight she's put on. Now you're gonna be late for the dawn patrol. Go on."

...

"Can I mark the border? Please, please!" Ivypaw begged as they neared the ThunderClan border. Juniperfur nodded in amusement.

"Of course. Go on." Juniperfur urged. "Maybe we could catch something by the river as well."

"Oh, I got it." Hawkpool offered enthusiastically. "I've been hunting rats and scrawny mice for almost five moons. I'm dying to swim!"

Hawkpool showed no sign of hesitation as she charged into the river, holding her breath as she swam to the bottom, locking her gaze on a large carp. She propelled herself forward, opening her jaws to clasp it in her jaws.

"There!" She exclaimed happily as she dropped the carp on the shore, the fish flailing pathetically on the ground. Hawkpool leaned down and quickly took the killing bite.

"I see kitting hasn't slowed you down like it did Wrenshadow." Rowanstorm purred, nudging his clanmate good-heartedly.

"In all honesty, I'm not as fit as before, but I'm not that lazy either. Maybe you should go on a hunting patrol with Wrenshadow sometime." Hawkpool suggested, burying the carp under wet sand. "Or she could practice moves with Tigerpaw and Silverpaw."

Rowanstorm shrugged. "She says she wants more kits sometime, so maybe we should wait until she's made up her mind."

Pebbletail shook his head. "I wouldn't wait too long. Cloudypool stayed a queen after Mistsong was born cause she refused to exercise after I became an apprentice and couldn't get back into shape. Just have her trot around and go on patrols more often. That should be enough."

Rowanstorm twitched his ears. "Anyways, we shouldn't stand here gossiping like she cats. Let's head up towards the WindClan border."

"Can we stop by Sunning Rocks?' Hawkpool asked. "I could use a little time to dry off."

"You can dry off on the way." Pebbletail flicked her with the tip of his tail. "Plus, WindClan winds are pretty strong. I'm those'll dry you off."

Hawkpool huffed, shaking water droplets from her soaked pelt, spraying water on Pebbletail. Hawkpool chuckled at his half soaked face.

"Ha." Hawkpool teased, darting off and sticking her tongue out at him. Pebbletail chased after her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground, the grey tabby tom standing over her.

"Eek!" Hawkpool squeaked, rolling onto her belly and finding it even more awkward.

"Um….." Pebbletail mewed, his paws frozen in shock.

"Save it for moonhigh, lovebirds." Jayheart goaded, smirking at his former mentor. Pebbletail clambering off of Hawkpool, dizzy with warmth in his face.

"Not lovebirds!" Hawkpool protested, clearing her throat squeamishly. "It was an accident."

"Mm-hmm." Pebbletail nodded his head quickly Jayheart rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Jayheart waved his tail dismissively. "I got the border this time." He meowed as he neared the flat, wide moors, keeping an eye out for patrol as he freshened the border.

"Ivypaw and I are going to hunt by the Sunning Rocks. You can go on without us." Juniperfur told, flicking her tail for Ivypaw to follow her.

"I'll go retrieve my fish. I'll meet you back at camp." Hawkpool meowed, trotting towards the river and following it downstream.

Hawkpool purred to herself as she remembered teaching Thornsnag to swim, only to find he was a natural. _At least I know why he was such a well fitting RiverClan cat. Hm? What's that? _

Hawkpool thought to herself, narrowing her heather red eyes as she spotted splashes coming from the river. Taking off in a run, Hawkpool stopped as she saw Acornheart scramble out of the river, drenched from head to tail.

"What are you doing here?" Hawkpool tried not to laugh at the chocolate tabby tom.

"What are _you _doing here?" Acornheart snapped back defensively, grooming his soggy fur.

Hawkpool snickered. "I was on the dawn patrol. And came to get a carp I buried."

"The water seeps into my pelt too much. Your father said I have to learn how to swim within a quarter-moon or I can't stay." Acornheart growled, shaking his thick pelt out.

"First off all, your fur isn't resistant to water because of your diet. Fish will help with that." Hawkpool explained. "And second off all, the bordering river is harder to swim in because of the currents. We teach cats to swim in the Training River. It's where Briarfrost and Creeksplash taught me."

Hawkpool purred in delight at the memory. "But since you're a more muscular cat, I think you can manage here. Think it this way; water is like friendship. It only drags you down when you fight it."

Acornheart furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay. I got this." He meowed to himself, leaping into the river. "Ack!" He spluttered, flailing his forepaws.

"Don't fight it! Let it carry you!" Hawkpool urged, "be one with the river!"

Acornheart coughed, feeling the current pull him under. Struggling with his hind legs, he caught onto the force of the river, flowing with it.

"I got it! L-look, I'm swimming! Hawkpool!" Acornheart called out joyfully.

Hawkpool giggled to herself. "Yes, yes, now come on out before you drown."

"Fine. At least Hickorynose and Plumflower figured out how to swim pretty easily." Acornheart meowed as he rasped his tongue over his pelt.

"Because they've actually been eating fish." Hawkpool scolded playfully as she found her carp. "Now come on. I'm worried about my kits. Hopefully Whitekit hasn't picked a fight again."

"He's always fighting." Acornheart meowed. "But it's mostly over being in charge. It's not that big a deal."

"I just don't want him getting hurt." Hawkpool groaned. "My kits already don't have a father."

"Yeah, why is that? I thought Jaytalon was their father." Acornheart acknowledged, narrowing his emerald eyes at her. "Who's Thornsnag?"

Hawkpool sighed in defeat. "I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Thornsnag is Birchkit's, Reedkit's and Hazelkit's father. Whitekit and Nightkit have Jaytalon as their father."

"If they have a second father, where is he?" Acornheart questioned, flicking water droplets from his whiskers as they passed the Mossy Hollow. Hawkpool perked her ears to hear Runningclaw and Greywillow ordering their apprentices.

"He's dead. We have a battle four moons ago versus a big group of rogues that called themselves the NightWalkers. Led by my sister who we lost as a kit. A cat attacked me with the intent to torture and kill me. Thornsnag sacrificed himself to save me and our kits." Hawkpool felt shock flood her as she wasn't overwhelmed by the depression and loneliness she normally felt when she even thought of him.

Acornheart hung his head. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay." Hawkpool surprised herself with the words. "I may be upset, but that's not going to bring him back. I know I'll see him again one day."

Acornheart flattened his ears. "I still was a bit insensitive. I mean, uh, I've never really loved a cat like that so I wouldn't know-"

Hawkpool covered his mouth with her tail tip. "It's _fine." _Hawkpool insisted. "I'm getting better about it." She smiled slightly.

"Mama!" Hawkpool beamed as Hazelkit raced up towards her with a large grin on her face.

"What is it, darling?" Hawkpool coaxed, tucking her forepaws under chest as she sat next to Hazelkit.

"Sandfern had her kits! They're so small and cute!" Hazelkit squealed. Hawkpool jumped to paws in an instant.

"My mother had her kits? Oh, that's wonderful news, Hazelkit!" Hawkpool yowled in delight, darting to the nursery. "I have new siblings!"

"Shhh!" Sandfern purred tiredly. "They're sleeping, Hawkpool."

"Sorry, Mother." Hawkpool whispered, in awe of her tiny siblings. "What are their names?"

Oakstar stepped forward from the dimmer part of the den. Hawkpool hadn't noticed him. "The she kit is Finchkit, and her brother is Newtkit." He announced, his voice low and eyes sparkling with pride.

Finchkit was a bright ginger-brown with black ears and dark tabby stripes with tiny black paws. She was much smaller than Newkit, who was a slick black with faded ginger brown ears, chest, underbelly and paws.

"Welcome." Hawkpool whispered, nuzzling them softly. "I know you'll love it here."

"I wanna see them!" Hazelkit whined, squealing loudly. Hawkpool turned around sharply.

"Shh! You don't want to wake them." Hawkpool urged, licking her daughter's forehead. "They're my siblings."

"Nyeh!" Finchkit squeaked sleepily, curling into Newtkit. Her brother turned in the other direction, away from Finchkit.

"I want to have kits someday." Hazelkit cooed, her different shaded eyes glowing happily.

"I'm sure you will, my sweet grandkit." Sandfern meowed in a sleepy, raspy voice.

Sandfern lifted her head as a commotion outside drew her attention away from her newborns. "What in StarClan is going on out there?" The elderly queen croaked, straining her head to see.

"Oh, fox-dung!" Hawkpool swore, sprinting to the commotion. "Reedkit, stop, stop!"

Reedkit hissed as Hawkpool swooped him up in her jaws, Snailkit gasping in surprise as Willowleap scooped her kit up.

"What's all this about?" Hawkpool scolded her son.

"Snailkit called me a dungface cause that's the color of my fur!" Reedkit cried out, lashing a paw out at her. Snailkit smirked triumphantly.

"Snailkit!" Willowleap gaped at her kit. "That's no way to speak to Reedkit!"

"He called me a minnow-brain!" Snailkit whined defensively. Hawkpool gave Reedkit a stern shake.

"What did I tell you about calling her names?" Hawkpool demanded, her voice strict.

"She started it!" Reedkit yelled, baring his teeth at her.

"He started it!" Snailkit yowled in unison, growling at the tom kit.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Willowleap commanded. "I'm ending it." She caught Hawkpool's eyes briefly and mouthed a 'sorry.'

"Whatever. I'm going to get a story from Yellowlily and Bramblewhisker." Reedkit snorted. "Batkit, wanna come with me?"

The black tabby tom shrugged, following Reedkit to the elders' den with a minnow and trout in their jaws, Swiftkit and Webkit following them.

Snailkit wriggled free from her mother's grasp, darting over towards Shadekit, Spottedkit and Palekit.

Hawkpool sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe they'll get along someday."

Willowleap purred in amusement. "I think they're cute together."

Reedkit caught Snailkit's eye from across the clearing, sticking his tongue out at her. She raised her fur and bushed her tail, hissing. He hissed back, turning away.

Hawkpool snickered. Willowleap wasn't wrong.

**A/N**

**WOw, writing is REALLY hard with writer's block. I'm on spring break so chapters should be kinda quick for a while. I might fast forward three moons in the next chapter, so prepare, and review to tell me if you'd want to skip three moons and why or why not.**

**ALSO, I mentioned in the last chapter that I could use help and advice and I'm asking again. Please, really. Stolen might have to go on a hiatus if I don't get some help and ideas.**


	40. Chapter 34: A New Beginning

**A/N**

**Okay, we ARE skipping three moons so prepare yourselves for a blast… to the future! **

Hawkpool dashed around her four kits, desperately attempting to smooth their ruffled pelts. It seemed like only the sunrise before she'd separated Snailkit and Reedkit from each other from their first major fight, and only a sunrise ago since her siblings were born. But that was three moons ago.

"Mooooooom!" Whitekit groaned loudly, squirming away from her and washing her ears himself. "I can do it myself."

"I know you can, darling." Hawkpool meowed through Hazelkit's fur. "But I do it better."

"Ah, no." Birchkit stopped Hawkpool. "I already groomed my pelt."

"Good, good." Hawkpool nodded briskly. She looked around frantically. "Where's Reedkit?"

"Here! Here I am!" He called out, clearly struggling. He was halfway through the protective barrier of the nursery.

"Oh!" Hawkpool cried out in shock, pulling him out, though several brambles stuck to his thick fur.

"Snailkit again?" Hazelkit asked, daintily tossing her head back. Reedkit sighed and nodded, wincing as Hawkpool plucked the last thorn from his pelt.

"She's such a pain in my-" Reedkit cut himself off. "Um, neck. Pain in my neck." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Oh, what's that? Oakstar's calling us, bye mom!" He darted up towards the Greatledge.

Hawkpool sighed. "Birchkit, can you promise me something?" She turned to the brown mottled tabby tom.

"Sure, Mom." He replied calmly.

"Stay like this." Hawkpool hugged him tightly. "Always be my Birchkit."

He laughed softly. "I'm becoming an apprentice today. But I promise not to forget about you." He squeezed her in a tight hug and pulled back. "I gotta go."

"Whitekit, Birchkit, Hazelkit, Reedkit, Batkit and Shadekit, you have all reached your sixth moon and it has come time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you gain your warrior names, you shall be known as Whitepaw, Birchpaw, Hazelpaw, Reedpaw, Batpaw and Shadepaw." Oakstar yowled, his eyes shining proudly on his grandkits.

"Your mentors will be Shadeleap, Briarfrost, Snowfall, Splashspirit, Spidertail and Flowerpelt. They all have shown bravery and intelligence, and I hope they pass all they know to you." Oakstar instructed, a small grin on his face.

Whitepaw stood on the tips of his paws to reach Shadeleap's nose, a sly smirk on his mouth. Birchkit showed no hint of hesitation as he bumped noses with Briarfrost, flicking his gaze to Hawkpool for approval. Hazelpaw excitedly butted noses with Snowfall, the white tom even looking slightly happy. Reedpaw felt excitement bubbling in his whole being, he could hardly move. Splashspirit bumped his nose with a slight giggle. Batpaw looked pleased with mentor, Spidertail mildly surprised that Batpaw was almost as tall as him as they touched noses. Flowerpelt gently coaxed Shadepaw on, the greyish tabby timidly butting her new mentor's nose.

The group of new apprentices dispersed quickly once the ceremony finished. Batpaw and Spidertail exited camp instantly with Whitepaw and Shadeleap following them to tour the territory.

"See, Mother?" Birchpaw purred as he padded up to Hawkpool. "Briarfrost is real nice. I know you two are close friends." He nuzzled his mother's cheek briefly. "I'm gonna go tour the territory with Hazelpaw and Reedpaw. I'll see you later."

"B-bye…?" Hawkpool muttered, frowning sadly. Pebbletail padded up to her, butting her to the side as he purposely, sloppily sat next to her.

"They grow up eventually, you know." Pebbletail snorted in amusement. Hawkpool wrinkled her nose at him stubbornly.

"But I don't want them too!" Hawkpool whined, burying her muzzle in the crevice between his shoulder and neck. "It's not fair!" She cried, her voice muffled by his pelt.

"But they have to." Pebbletail lifted her chin to his eye level. "They gotta become their own cats now. You'll always hold a special place in their hearts." He purred, kissing her cheek quickly. "How do you feel?"

Hawkpool gasped shortly in surprise, swatting his muzzle in response, though Pebbletail just purred again and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I, but, um, it's, uh, you see, I-I, nothing…" Hawkpool stammered, speechless as her mind fizzed out.

Pebbletail sniggered slightly. "And now you know how you used to make me think and act and feel."

Hawkpool regained her composure, raising an eyebrow at the grey tabby. "Used to?" _Great, just at the time I start to like him he doesn't like me. Fan-freaking-tastic. _

Pebbletail looked away bashfully. "Well… I dunno… Maybe a bit of both. But…. on the contrary, there's nothing to stop me from doing this."

Pebbletail leaned forward, closing his eyes as he gave Hawkpool's lips a quick, sweet peck. He lingered for a while, Hawkpool too stunned to move. He nipped at her lip a second time, smirking as he pulled away.

Hawkpool stared at him, her eyes round like a kit's and her mouth slightly open. Pebbletail chuckled to himself, trotting away with a wink.

Hawkpool flopped over on the ground as she felt all common sense fly away with the kiss. A giggly sigh escaped her, a moony look on her face as she stared at the faint, wispy Green-leaf clouds.

_What in the name of StarClan am I doing?! _Hawkpool realized, dragging her paws over her face shamefully. _It's like I've completely forgotten about Thornsnag and Jaytalon. I mean, Pebbletail's… pretty hot now that I think about it and he's been there for me and- NO! Ugh, I'm a fool. I can't. Can't. Can't C-A-N-N-O-T! Get it together, Hawkpool. _She scolded herself, sighing in frustration.

_Oh, but he's so slimming- no. Wait, his amber eyes. It's like my new favorite color… I could stare at them all day- no, no. Stop it. _Hawkpool shook her head viciously. _I need to stop. _

Hawkpool charged out into the forest, ignoring the oddly bright colors standing out to her. "Runningclaw, Badgerfoot, Juniperfur!" She called out. "Need any help with Ivypaw and Antpaw?"

"We're good!" Juniperfur replied, scrambling out the Hollow. "Splashspirit's helping us as well with Reedpaw. Why don't you hunt? The clan's been so busy with so many kits we've hardly had time to catch prey."

"Aye, aye." Hawkpool agreed. "No problem. I haven't swam since I taught Acornheart how to swim a few moons ago."

Hawkpool dove repeatedly under the water, catching fish after fish. Heaving herself onto the shore for what seemed like the millionth time that day, she stared at her hefty pile of around eight to ten fish. She had been fishing all day since sunhigh, and the sun had begun to just set.

Burying half her catch and carrying the other half in her jaws, she quickly sprinted to camp, peeking through the barrier hesitantly. Pebbletail was waiting by the corner.

Holding her breath, Hawkpool stalked through the barrier, holding her head high so the fish blocked her sights towards Pebbletail.

She trotted the fresh-kill in the pile, finding herself gazing at Pebbletail again. _Is it okay…? To like another tom after… what happened? _Hawkpool wondered to herself as she slowed to a trot whilst making her way to her buried prey.

_YES! _Her heart screaming, pounding in her chest and leaping in her throat. _NO! It would be wrong. A disgrace to Thornsnag and Jaytalon! Thornsnag died for you! Jaytalon… well, he almost killed you. Okay, a disgrace to Thornsnag! _Her mind rationalized.

_Ugh, if only I wasn't so stupid and selfish… _Hawkpool thought, flopping down in a pile of cattails, the tips tickling at her nose.

"I at least gotta take this back to camp." Hawkpool muttered to herself, cramming the various prey in her mouth and pelting back to camp again.

"Hawkpool!" Splashspirit called out. "You've been missing all day! Where'd you go?"

Hawkpool shrugged to her former apprentice, dropping the prey in the pile. "Fishing. Been by the river all day."

Splashspirit's jaw dropped. "You basically did the job of our hunting patrol."

Hawkpool shifted her weight, swiping a paw over her face. "I guess I did. Oops. I'm gonna go out again."

"But it's almost moonhigh!" Splashspirit protested, jumping in front of the former queen. "You can't go out now."

"Chill, Splashspirit. I'll be back before the sun sets." Hawkpool insisted, swerving around the black spotted she cat. Of course, Hawkpool knew this was a lie. The sun would already have set once she got to the Mossy Hollow. Splashspirit blocked her former mentor's path.

"Hawkpool, come on," Splashspirit pleaded. "I've known you since before you even joined RiverClan. I know something's bothering you."

Hawkpool let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. It's... it's Pebbletail."

Splashpsirit cocked her head. "What about him?"

The silky black she cat frowned. "That's just the thing. I don't know. He just seems so... different lately. Like, well, _attractive._"

Splashspirit's face erupted in a wide, cheeky smile. "Oh my StarClan! You l_oooooo_ve him!" Splashspirit cooed, her eyes sparkling as she shook Hawkpool till she was dizzy.

Hawkpool pushed her former apprentice off her. "No, I do not love Pebbletail! That's ridiculous..." Hawkpool cleared her throat awkwardly. Splashspirit scoffed.

"Puh-lease, Hawkpool. He loves you, and you love him. You said it yourself that he's attractive," Splashspirit pointed out. Hawkpool hung her head and nervously chewed on a claw.

"I..." Hawkpool gulped. "But what about Thornsnag? or Jaytalon?"

Splashspirit rested her tail on Hawkpool's shoulder. "That squirrely ThunderClanner tried to burn you alive. He doesn't deserve your love."

Hawkpool shrugged in agreement. "But still, there's Thornsnag! I don't want him to feel like I'm abandoning him!"

Splashspirit sighed, sitting down and patting her tail for Hawkpool to join her. "He's gone, honey. Tell me, what would he say if he was here now and saw you moping over him, after all this time?"

Hawkpool didn't hesitate to reply. She and Thornsnag knew each other like their own pelts. "He'd tell me to be happy like we were together. He hated seeing cats he loved in pain. He'd say to move on, that we'll meet again, and to love again." Hawkpool stopped herself, clearing her throat nervously. "But, I can't love again."

Splashspirit raised an eyebrow to Hawkpool. "What's stopping you? Or better yet, who's stopping you? If the answer is 'I don't know', then the only cat standing in your way, is yourself. You are the only one in the way of your own happiness, Hawkpool."

The black she cat groomed her chest in embarrassment and shamefulness. "It can't be Pebbletail, can it? I used to hate him! He was so annoying!"

"Wasn't that the same way with you and Thornsnag?" Splashspirit pointed out. Hawkpool looked conflicted, chewing on a claw again. She stood up and waved her tail in a farewell.

"I just need to think." Hawkpool murmured as she slunk through the barrier for the third time, turning her heather red eyes up the dotted sky, the plants and flowers around her illuminated by the silver moonlight of an almost full moon.

Colors blurred around her, the stars shining down on her slick, damp pelt, creating a starry like shimmer.

_Time's been ticking, hearts are runnin'_

_Think that Cupid's up to somethin'_

_You asked me how I feel, I say nothin'_

_But lately color seems so bright_

_And the stars light up the night_

_My feet they feel so light_

Hawkpool leapt from mossy rock to rock teetering around, staring up at the sky, content under the shimmering stars of the navy blue sky, the moonlight casting eerie glows on the heather and lavender.

_I'm ignoring all the signs_

_I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin'_

_I keep you wonderin'_

_Keep you huntin' for my lovin'_

_But I crave us huggin'_

_Yeah, I stay stubborn_

_Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings_

_And know just how to tug 'em_

_I think I'm in love again_

_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_

_I think I'm in love again_

_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_

_I didn't think it could be true_

_Let alone that it would be you_

_I think I'm in love again_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_My heart's' pacin', I'm confused, I'm dazin'_

_I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shakin'_

_I must be hallucinatin'_

_I hear it happens, I'm just sayin'_

_Babe I'm just sayin'_

_Someone give me some paper_

_Someone give me some crayons_

_I'm feeling like a child, I need something to play on_

_I'm trying hard to trust you when you say, "Give me your hand."_

_Baby, I'm fallin', I hope you catch me when I land_

(Artist is Kat Dahlia; I Think I'm in Love)

Hawkpool sprawled on the mossy floor, sighing dreamily. _He helped me move on. Sure he was strict, but I would have done the same, maybe even been tougher. Splashspirit was right..._

"Hawkpool, there you are!"

Hawkpool turned at the voice in time to see Pebbletail slide down into the Hollow and sit beside her. "Yep, here I am." Hawkpool replied.

They sat in silence for several moments, before Hawkpool turned on her back, staring into his amber eyes.

"You like me." Hawkpool stated, though she meant it as a question. Pebbletail gawked at her, but he dipped his head, closing his eyes

"Yeah." Pebbletail muttered, twiddling with a scrap of moss between his claws.

"...More than a friend?" Hawkpool squeaked, her voice barely audible.

Pebbletail swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart thumping so strongly he was surprised she couldn't hear it. "Yes." He admitted, his voice a hoarse whisper. "B-but you still love Thornsnag an-and Jaytalon s-so I don't mean to get in th-the way." He quickly added, shuffling his paws and diverting his eyes to across the other side of the Hollow.

"I…. I think I'm in love again." Hawkpool mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"O-oh?" Pebbletail faltered, peering at her. "Lemme guess. Um, Acornheart? He seems quite a lot like Thornsnag." Pebbletail said, smiling encouraging at her. "You do what makes you happy, Hawkpool."

"_This _makes me happy." Hawkpool purred, briskly kissing his lips and pressing her nose to his and slowly blinking her eyes. "_You _make me happy, Pebbletail."'

_Splashspirit was soooo right._

**(Reedpaw POV; earlier that day) **

"Birchpaw, you're so slow!" Hazelpaw teased, running circles around her brother.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving mom all alone. She looked real sad." Birchpaw snapped, narrowing his eyes at Hazelpaw.

"Pfftt!" Hazelpaw scoffed. "We had to leave the nursery at some point. Now, come on. I wanna kick some WindClan butt."

"Hey, where'd Whitepaw go?" Reedpaw asked, glancing around their territory.

"He went off with Batpaw soon as he could. They're probably already finished touring the territory and already learning how to fight!" Hazelpaw growled, digging her claws into the dryness of the Green-leaf ground.

"Fighting isn't everything a clan cat does, Hazelpaw." Briarfrost scolded, narrowing her deep blue eyes at the grey-brown she cat. Hazelpaw groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Hazelpaw mumbled, dragging her tail as they reached the Hollow.

"This is the Mossy Hollow. Apprentices train and learn battles moves here because of the moss to cushion a fall. It's also a long way down so be careful when you're running. Many have fallen in." Briarfrost explained, pulling Hazelpaw back from the edge.

Hazelpaw huffed, spotting Juniperfur and Badgerfoot with their apprentices in the Hollow. "Hi, Ivypaw!" Hazelpaw shouted, waving her paw in the air. Ivypaw flicked her tail response, too busy for a formal reply as she ducked a blow from Antpaw and flipped him over on his belly, but he shoved her off easily.

"Let's keep going." Snowfall hissed, his pale icy blue eyes slitted at Ivypaw. Hazelpaw frowned at him, now glaring at her mentor and Ivypaw.

"Blech!" Hazelpaw spat as she stepped in a squishy blot of mud. "Yuck!" She squealed, shaking her paw frantically.

Splashspirit chuckled in amusement. "Looks like we got ourselves a drypaw."

"Am not!" Hazelpaw protested squeakily, swiping her paw repeatedly over the dark green grass. "Mud's just disgusting."

"Yeah, and water's wet." Reedpaw meowed sarcastically, flicking his sister's nose as he waded through the sticky mud, Birchpaw following him confidently. "Drypaw."

Hazelpaw suppressed a frustrated squeal, holding her breath in disdain as she stepped in the mud. "Ick." She groaned, grateful to be back on dry ground when she crossed the mud, frantically grooming the mud off her paws and legs.

"These are the Wetlands." Snowfall described. "Though this time of year, it's not very plentiful with prey. You're more likely to find toads and lizards rather than frogs, and those two aren't very tasteful."

"Aren't frogs and toads the same thing?" Hazelpaw spoke up, raising an eyebrow at her mentor.

Snowfall scowled at her. "No, they're not. Toads are a greyer color with lumpy skin and are chewier whilst frogs are more greenish with smooth skin and are riper."

Hazelpaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Let's head towards the river. Maybe you can pick some fishing skills from Splashspirit." Briarfrost meowed, eyeing Birchpaw. "Hurry up!"

"Yes, Briarfrost!" He chided, casting a final glance at a bush with spiky leaves.

"If herbs interest you so much, maybe you should've become Morningfeather's apprentice instead, since Honeysnow retired after that badger attack." Briarfrost purred teasingly. Birchpaw flushed with embarrassment.

"Her apprentice is Breezepaw." Birchpaw mumbled softly.

"Medicine cats _can _take two apprentices you know?" Splashspirit replied to Birchpaw. "Puddlewhisker told me about how Honeysnow had a brother train with her under Alderleaf. He died before he got his full name, though."

"I'm not that interested in being a medicine cat! It just looked funny is all." Birchpaw protested, his face hot with chagrin.

"Stop fussing around and hurry over here." Snowfall snapped.

"You're not my mentor…" Birchpaw muttered, following them towards the shore.

"Why do we even need borders? Why can't we all just get along without them?" Reedpaw inquired, mesmerized by the rippling waters.

"Because without them we'd be in chaos." Splashspirit replied to her apprentice. "It marks our territory, and where other clans can't steal our food."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fish furs." Came a mocking voice.

"Rabbitpaw, that's no way to speak to RiverClan." A stricter voice scolded the apprentice, the patrol appearing from behind the undergrowth.

"Nice to see you, Rainstorm." Briarfrost bowed her head.

"Who are you?" Reedpaw queried boldly, his blue-green eyes wide with interest at Rainstorm's scarred face.

"The ThunderClan deputy." The blue grey tom replied mildly. "We'll be moving on. Just a hunting patrol." He paused, tilting his head at Birchpaw, Hazelpaw and Reedpaw. "Tell your mother I said hello. Birchpaw, you look a lot like your mother's brother. And Reedpaw, you're almost the spitting image of your father."

"Foxbreathed squirrel-chasers." Hazelpaw coughed under breath, shooting a glare to Rabbitpaw.

The deputy dipped his head again, leading the patrol off. "No stealing prey!" Snowfall hissed after him.

"No worries. We 'foxbreathed squirrel-chasers' have no interest in your scaley fish." Rainstorm chuckled, flicking his tail in dismissal, his patrol disappearing behind a cluster of blueberry bushes, Hazelpaw gaping at him in shock.

"How'd he hear me?" Hazelpaw cried out in disbelief. Briarfrost purred in amusement.

"Back when I was a young apprentice, and before Snowfall and Splashspirit were born, Fallenstar launched an attack on all the clans. Rainstorm- then he was Rainpaw- he took one of Fallenstar's lives, but she brutally scarred his face, losing eyesight in one eye. When you lose one sense, the others are heightened." Briarfrost clarified. Hazelpaw different shaded blue eyes glowed with impressment.

"How'd he know me and my littermates?" Birchpaw asked suspiciously.

"Who cares?" Reedpaw scoffed. "He knew our father!"

"Rainstorm merely recognized you, because he knew both your parents. And because your mother, is his sister." Splashspirit purred at the trio's jaws drop in disbelief.

"But, he-he's ThunderClan!" Hazelpaw objected, her eyes wide in shock.

Briarfrost chuckled at their puzzlement. "Hawkpool was stolen from RiverClan as a kit and raised in ThunderClan until she was a new warrior. She then switched allegiances and joined us with your father, who came with her, Thornsnag."

"Are we ThunderClan?" Reedpaw asked meekly.

Snowfall shrugged. "Not enough for a battle over you." His voice was light but his eyes practically were the color of loathing.

"Let's move on to Sunning Rocks." Splashspirit cast a glance at the trio. "I'm sure you three haven't walked this much ever."

"I remember before we came here we walked a lot." Birchpaw spoke up, matching Briarfrost's pace.

The group of cats followed the river upstream, the forest on the other side beginning to flow out into the moor on the left, and into a dim, pine forest to the right.

"What do scent?" Snowfall demanded, his icy gaze settling on Hazelpaw firmly. SHe lifted her head, parting her jaws.

"Well, I recognize ShadowClan. They haven't marked their borders in a while though." Hazelpaw tipped her head to the left. "That airiness must be WindClan. They smell fresh, so I think a patrol recently went by."

"And you're just a beginning apprentice?" Briarfrost gawked at the grey-brown she cat.

Hazelpaw gushed at the attention. "I've always had sharp nose…"

"So does Hawkpool. She was always first to scent prey when we were hunting." Splashspirit meowed wistfully. "Your mother was a keen mentor."

"You were mentored by our mom?" Reedpaw asked, cocking his head at his own mentor. SHe nodded.

"I guess this is your grandfather's sense of humor. Your mom mentored me. I'm mentoring you. Wouldn't it be funny if you mentored one of my kits?" Splashspirit purred contently.

Reedpaw chuckled, stopping himself as they approached a large clearing with wide, flat boulders in the center, warm with sunlight.

"This is Sunning Rocks. Beware; this time year, snakes like the hide in the crevices, so we prefer to steer clear of here." Splashspirit twitched her whiskers in amusement as Hazelpaw neared the stones, but quickly grew worried and tugged the apprentice back. "Your recklessness is going to get you killed one day, Hazelpaw."

"I prefer to be called daring, courageous, or brave." Hazelpaw protested, squirming away from the young warrior.

"Bravery isn't walking up to venomous and poisonous snakes. It's just stupidity." Snowfall snapped angrily, but genuine worry flooded his normally vicious stare.

"U-um… S-sorry…?" Hazelpaw muttered, studying her paws.

Snowfall sighed. "I may hate my family, and they may hate me, but I have no quarrel with you. You're my apprentice. I have every right to worry about you. I-it doesn't mean anything else." Snowfall ended with an unconvincing stammer, twitching his ears as he looked away.

Hazelpaw smirked, purring as she pressed against him in a cliche manner. "Oh, thank you for saving me!" She placed a paw to her head, feining a swoon.

Snowfall purred raspily, stopping short. Hazelpaw tipped her head. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, I just…" Snowfall's eyes were damp. "I haven't purred, or even really smiled since I was a newbie apprentice… I forgot how it felt." He admitted with a small grin. "Thanks, Haze."

Hazelpaw shook her head. "Don't call me that."

"Too bad, Haze. You're stuck with it now."

**A/N **

**Awwww, aren't Hazelpaw and Snowfall a cute couple? No? Too bad. I'm still trying to get in the groove of HawkXPebble. I could still use some help in the reviews, but please no hate. **


	41. Allegiances(updated3)

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Oakstar: a muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle

**Deputy: **Reedflight: a tawny-brown tom with black paws

**Medicine cat: **Morningfeather: a pretty golden she cat with peach-gold markings

**Apprentice: Breezepaw**

**Warriors**

Hawkpool: a slick black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes

**Apprentice: Snailpaw**

Willowleap: a silvery she cat with dark green eyes

Runningclaw: blue-grey and white tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Gorseheart: light brown tabby tom

Treeshadow: a dark brown tabby tom with light brown paws

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

Pebbletail: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Snowfall: a white tom with very faint stripes and icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she cat

Greywillow: a silvery grey she cat

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

Antclaw:a dark ginger tabby tom with a pale ginger tail

Spidertail: an almost black tom with a short tail

**Apprentice: Batpaw**

Duskflower: a dark grey she cat

Flowerpelt: pretty tortoiseshell she cat with a brown petal-shaped mark on her forehead

**Apprentice: Shadepaw**

Mothleg: a brown mottled tom with short legs

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

Hickorynose: a grey-brown tom with flecked fur

Shadeleap: an almost black she cat with silver ear tips

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Ferretnose: dark brown tom with paler paws

Juniperfur: dark grey tabby she cat

Ivysky: a brown-ginger she cat with white stripes

Splashspirit: soft black she cat with very faint spots

**Apprentice: Reedpaw**

Jayheart: black tom with a single grey ear, paws and tail

Doestripe: brown she cat with a black paw and white muzzle

Briarfrost: dark brown she cat with grey paws

**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

Trouttail: dark silver tabby tom

Petalwish: pale grey she cat with golden spots

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she cat with dark brown flecks

**Apprentices**

Breezepaw: a dark grey she cat with black bubble like spots and milky blue eyes

Whitepaw: a thick furred white tom with half a black tail, paws, ears and chest

Birchpaw: a brown tabby mottled tom

Hazelpaw: a brownish grey she cat with hazel-brown stripes and blaze

Reedpaw: a chocolate brown tom with a fluffy hazel-brown chest and white stripes with blue-green eyes

Batpaw: a black tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Shadepaw: a fluffy greyish tabby she cat

Tigerpaw: a dark brown tom with tabby stripes legs

Silverpaw: a light silver tabby she cat with white paws

Snailpaw: a pale cream she cat with cocoa markings, silver chest and white paws

Spottedpaw: a dark cream she cat with cocoa spots, black blaze and a silver chest

Swiftpaw: a silver tom with brown and black splotches

**Queens**

Mistsong: blue-grey tabby she cat (mother to Ashkit, Blizzardkit and Icekit; four moons old)

Puddlewhisker: a grey she cat with white stripes (mother to Dewkit, Webkit, Palekit and Fernkit; four moons old)

Sandfern: pale ginger she cat with black stripes (mother of Finchkit and Newtkit; three moons old)

Petalwish: pale grey she cat with golden spots (mother to Brightkit, Nightkit and Mistkit; three moons old)

**Elders**

Bramblewhisker: brown tabby tom, deaf in one ear (completely torn)

Yellowlily: a still young yellow-gold she cat (retired early due to failed hearing)

Honeysnow: a beautiful golden she cat with snow white flecks (retired early to badger attack injury)

**Kits**

Ashkit: a light grey tom with pale grey paws and underbelly with green eyes

Blizzardkit: pale silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Icekit: a pale grey tom with white splotches

Dewkit: a blue-grey tabby she cat with white stockings

Webkit: a pale grey tom with jagged black stripes and paws

Palekit: a white she kit with faint silver flecks

Fernkit: a dark grey tom with black ears, stripes and tail

Finchkit: a bright ginger-brown she cat with black ears, paws and dark tabby stripes

Newtkit: a slick black tom with faded ginger-brown ears, paws and underbelly

Brightkit: a light orangish-ginger tabby with golden flecks

Nightkit: a stocky black tom with a white chest and tail tip

Mistkit: a grey tabby she cat with black paws and tail

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Cloudstar: a white tom with a large scar between neck and shoulder

**Deputy: **Rainstorm: a blue grey tabby mottled tom with a scarred eye

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Redbreeze: a ginger she cat with faint swirl like marks and a greying muzzle

**Apprentice: **Moonwing: black she cat with white paws, chest and a half moon on her muzzle

**Warriors**

Flamefoot: a bright ginger tom with very faint markings

**Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Mouseclaw: pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Lionfang: a muscular golden tabby tom

**Apprentice: Lightningpaw**

Blizzardshade: a very pale grey tom with white flecks

Jaytalon: a white tom with a smooth black chest and jay blue eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

Sugarbreeze: a cream tabby with dark lime green eyes

Leaftail: brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

Shyleaf: a grey and silver tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Pepperpaw**

Huntshadow: a handsome stocky white tom with a black overcoat

**Apprentice: Specklepaw**

Heatherblossom: tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and chest

**Apprentice: Nutpaw**

Brackenfang: a tortoiseshell tom

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

Snowwing: a fluffy white she cat with blue grey eyes

**Apprentice: Squirrelpaw**

Mousepelt: a brown tabby she cat with white paws

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw: a silky black she cat with white paws, ears, chest and half a white tail with one blind blue eye

Dovepaw: a blue-grey tabby she cat with almost red eyes

Squirrelpaw: a ginger tom with a thick fluffy tail

Rabbitpaw: a brown-cream tom with a pale underbelly

Specklepaw: an almost black she cat with dappled flecks

Streampaw: a white she cat with grey stripes

Stonepaw: dark grey tom with light grey flecks

Nutpaw: light brown tom with pale silver stripes

Pepperpaw: a dark cream she kit with black flecks, paws and ears

Lightningpaw: a golden tabby tom with a pale underbelly

**Queens**

Sugarbreeze: a cream tabby with dark lime green eyes

Cardinalheart: a reddish ginger she cat with pale blue eyes (mother to Scarletkit, Robinkit and Berrykit; four moons)

Aspenheart: a black and white tabby she cat (mother to Frostkit and Kestrelkit; three moons)

**Elders**

Blackpelt: a senior black tom with green eyes and a greying muzzle

Tulipwood: a cream and black she cat with impossibly blue eyes

**Kits**

Scarletkit: a sunset ginger she kit with a faint overcoat and a tail tip

Robinkit: a dark ginger tabby tom with black paws

Berrykit: a bright ginger she kit with dark brown flecks

Pepperkit: a dark cream she kit with black flecks, paws and ears

Lightningkit: a golden tabby tom with a pale underbelly

Frostkit: a pale white tabby tom

Kestrelkit: a whitish grey tom with ginger tabby splotches

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Fallenstar: a black she cat with pale grey flecks a twisted front paw

**Deputy: **Spiderheart: a creamy tom with long legs

**Apprentice: Lunarpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Thymetail: brown tabby she cat with a single silver paw

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Warriors**

Crowblaze: a young black tom with a long tail

Shadefang: a light grey tom with dark grey stripes; mute

Flintfire: a faded, dark ginger tabby tom with blazing yellow eyes

Darkflame: dark grey she cat with ginger stripes

**Apprentice: Eelpaw**

Dapplefur: brown tabby she cat

Littleflower: a pale golden-brown tabby she cat

Stripeface: a handsome, slick grey tabby tom

**Apprentice: Solarpaw**

Swiftfang: broad faced cream tom

Olivestep: dark brown she cat with light brown markings

Forestclaw: grey tabby tom

**Apprentice: Cliffpaw**

Patchlight: a small calico she cat

Ashenclaw: a tall muscled dark grey tabby mottled tom

Russetthorn: a dark ginger tabby tom with paler stripes

**Apprentice: Breezepaw**

Kestrelfur: a brown-ginger flecked tom with long claws and tufted fur

**Apprentices**

Firepaw: dark ginger-grey she cat with a light grey paw

Eelpaw: a yellow-grey tabby tom with slimy yellowish eyes

Cliffpaw: a light brown tabby tom

Breezepaw: a creamish white tabby tom

Lunarpaw: a dark grey mottled tabby she cat with silver eyes like moonlight

Solarpaw: a yellow-golden mottled tabby she cat with amber eyes like sunlight

**Queens**

Dustsnow: dusky brown she cat with almost black splotches (expecting Stripeface's)

Daisystripe: dark cream she cat with black stripes (expecting Spiderheart's kits)

Thornyflower: light brown mottled she cat with a missing ear (mother to Brackenkit, Duskkit and Lionkit; three moons)

Cindersong: a beautiful silver mottled she cat with pale ginger ears (expecting Swiftfang's kits)

**Kits**

Brackenkit: a small dark golden tabby tom

Duskkit: a brownish grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Lionkit: dark golden tom with jagged dark brown stripes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Flamestar: dark ginger tom with a paler tail and facial stripes

**Deputy: **Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she cat

**Medicine cat: **Blueberry: a light blue grey she cat with very faint markings

**Apprentice: **Mintleaf: a white and grey she cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors**

Sedgelight: a silver and white tabby she cat with light brown flecks

Brightcloud: a white she cat with ginger splotches

Deersong: a dark brown she cat with light stripes and ears

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw(unofficial)**

Pebblefrost: a dark silver tom with a white muzzle

Birchfoot: a tan and brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Tansypaw**

Falconflame: dark brown mottled tom with grey stockings

Owlnose: a brown and white tom

Whitefur a long haired white tom

**Apprentice: Emberpaw**

Frostberry: silver she cat with cream stripes

Dustfang: a pale dusty brown tom with black stripes

Barkflower: dusty brown she cat with white stripes

**Apprentice: Pearpaw**

**Apprentices**

Emberpaw: dark ginger tom with light underbelly, paws, and ringed tail

Starlingpaw: a grey and ginger tomkit

Pearpaw: a dark grey and white she kit

Tansypaw: a light grey she kit with a ginger tail

**Queens**

Stormwind: a silver she cat with a black tail (expecting Flamestar's kits)

Brindleleaf: a golden brown she cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Pinekit, Lionkit, Skykit and Foxkit; five moons old)

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she cat (mother to Seedkit and Cherrykit; quarter moon old)

**Elders**

Stonefoot: a senior speckled grey tom

Lilypelt: a white and silver she cat

**Kits**

Pinekit: a slick brown tabby mottled tomkit with a golden tinge

Lionkit: a dark brownish golden she kit with dark green eyes

Skykit: a pale brown tabby she kit with bright blue eyes

Foxkit: a dark golden-ginger tomkit with darker stripes and pale green eyes

Seedkit: a greyish golden mottled tomkit

Cherrykit: a pale ginger she kit with light grey flecks and paws

**Rogues and Others**

Starlight: a pale ginger tabby she cat with a white underbelly and paws (mother to Maplekit, Littlekit, Featherkit, Butterscotch, and Ryekit)

Swiftpaw: a black and white splotched tom

Redwhisker: dark ginger tom with white splotches and pinkish whiskers

Alastair: an elderly ginger tabby tom with folded in ears

Blade: a tall, dark grey tom with black paws

Orion: a dark, blue-grey tom with white flecks and sky blue eyes

Wendall: a light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a scar down one eye

Adeline: a senior siamese she cat with a collar and a heart shaped name tag (twins with Adelaide)

Adelaide: a senior siamese she cat with a bell collar with the name etched into the collar itself (twins with Adeline)

Migra: a dark grey she cat with silvery swirl stripes and omniscient violet eyes

Wari: a fluffy black tom kit with round blue eyes (four moons old; sister is Ange)

Ange: a pale grey she kit with a black tail and ears and pale violet-bluish eyes (four moons old; brother is Wari)

Owl: a pure fluffy white tom with one green eye and one blue eye

Peaches: a pinkish-orange she cat with darker ears and blaze

Muffin: a chubby pale brown tabby she cat with golden flecks (foster mother to Miffie)

Miffie: a large, chocolate lab-pit she dog (foster mothered by Muffin)

Nicky: a lithe, grey tom with faint rings around his tail, light grey chest tuft, underbelly and toe tips.

Castiel: a pitch black tom with a jagged scar over his right paw and startlingly blue eyes

Evie: a small, pale grey she cat with silver and different shaded grey dapples with amber eyes

Mist: light silver tabby she cat with green eyes (mother to Nicky, Castiel, Evie, Sap, Bat, Feather and Jump)

Dragon: muscular, mulchy brown tom with black markings and yellow-green eyes (Father to Sap, Bat, Feather and Jump)

Sap: a golden tabby she kit with amber eyes (two moons old)

Bat: dark brown she kit with light green eyes and severely nicked ears (two moons old)

Feather: a silver tabby she kit with messy fur (two moons old)

Jump: a black tom with amber eyes and long legs (two moons)

Somnium: a slick furred grey flecked tom with an expensive blue collar (Latin for fancy)

Senioque: a puffy, grey flecked she cat with ruffled and dirty fur (Latin for mangy)

Lijep: a lean, ragdoll she cat with a poofy tail (Croatian for beautiful)

Celeste: a timid cream tabby she cat with light blue eyes

Toffee: a dark chocolate tabby she cat with sharp amber eyes and a rebellious personality

Velvet: a squeamish, reddish-ginger she cat with ruffled fur and yellow eyes

Maplekit: a ginger-brown she kit with yellowy swirls and white paws

Littlekit: a pure white tom with bright blue eyes

Featherkit: a pretty silver tabby she kit with a white chest and yellow-green eyes with pinkish whiskers

Ryekit: a yellow-brown tabby tom with a poofy white chest and paws

Butterscotch: a pale ginger tabby she kit with with a white underbelly and paws with a ginger-brown stripe down her head to tail

**A/N**

**This Allegiance page is written to collaborate with the upcoming chapter after it. Such as Willowleap's kits being apprentices, Ivypaw and Antpaw being warriors, and Sugarbreeze's kits being apprentices.**


	42. Chapter 35: A Horrific Gathering

**A/N**

**Sorry this update took a while.**

**Havenspirit of MoonClan: yeah, SnowXHazel is adorable, isn't it! **

**Clover/thewarriorcatmanicak: Aw, thanks! I feel like I'm always writing jibberish too, to be honest. I just let my mind flow out through my fingers then wow look a new chapter. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains grimdark content and implied sexual harrassment. Read at your own risk.**

"I caught your favorite, Honeysnow. Minnows!" Birchpaw exclaimed, delighted as the golden she cat purred happily.

"Thank you, Birchpaw. My step-brother's grandkits are turning out just perfect." Honeysnow complimented, sharing the two minnows with her sister, Yellowlily.

"Do you know who's going to the Gathering tonight?" Birchpaw asked as he began to pad away.

"I wouldn't worry." Yellowlily muttered in her odd voice, reading his lips. "I'm sure Oakstar would never deprive you of your first Gathering."

"Did I hear correctly?" Hazelpaw cried out in excitement, shaking Birchpaw senseless. "Are we going to the Gathering tonight?!"

"M-maybe." Birchpaw meowed dizzily, swaying on his paws. He shook his head, groaning. "If you do that again, we might not go."

"Hey, what's going?" Whitepaw meowed as he padded up to his brother and sister, His amber-red eyes widened. "Whoa, I think Antpaw and Ivypaw are becoming warriors!"

"...Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Oakstar was saying, his voice serious.

"I do!" Ivypaw replied enthusiastically, raising her tail in excitement.

"I do." Antpaw meowed calmly, his eyes shining in amusement at his sister.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ivypaw, Antpaw, you shall be known as Ivysky and Antclaw. StarClan honors your determination and quick-wit, and we welcome as full warriors of RiverClan." Oakstar declared as he rested his muzzle on the new warriors' heads.

"Ivysky, Antclaw! Ivysky, Antclaw!" The clan cheered, Flowerpelt's faded blue eyes shining with tears of happiness. Runningclaw swarmed Ivysky as she leapt down, nuzzling her affectionately. Splashspirit buried her muzzle in Antclaw's chest, the dark ginger tom now taller than her.

"But the ceremony isn't finished!" Oakstar yowled, called the clan back. "Snailkit, Swiftkit, Spottedkit, come up here. You have all reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, you shall be known as Snailpaw, Swiftpaw and Spottedpaw. Your mentors will be Hawkpool, Pebbletail, and Rowanstorm. They have shown dedication and wisdom and I trust they will pass all they know to you."

Hawkpool was surprised as her father called her up, bumping noses with Snailpaw. The young she cat smiled warmly. Pebbletail was surprised by Swiftpaw's energy, the tom practically bouncing on his paws. Rowanstorm chuckled at Spottedkit's kindness, the she cat gently touching his nose like most that dart forward too quickly.

"You're a warrior now!" Runningclaw licked Ivysky's nose. "You can share a nest with me after your vigil." He purred as she curled into him with a smile.

"Congrats, Ant_claw." _Splashspirit nosed him lovingly. Antclaw flushed in embarrassment.

"It's not that big a deal." He meowed modestly, studying his paws.

"If you say so, but it's a big deal to me!" Splashspirit jabbed him with paw playfully, quickly fetching a fat chub for them to share.

"I wish we were warriors already!" Hazelpaw groaned as Hawkpool neared her kits.

"But you've only begun training a quarter moon ago." Hawkpool meowed. "I'm afraid even my kits aren't that talented." She teased, ruffling the fur on Hazelpaw's head with her tail.

"Mom, do you have to train Snailpaw?" Reedpaw groaned. "She's such a pain."

Hawkpool sighed in exasperation. "Don't have such a limited view of her. Maybe she's just shy."

"No, I'm pretty positive she's just rude." Reedpaw huffed, flopping on his back.

Hawkpool snorted in amusement. "C'mon. I gotta take Snailpaw on a tour around the territory. Any of you wanna come?"

"Nope!" The four apprentices meowed in unison.

"We toured last week." Whitepaw groaned.

"Then maybe you could show Snailpaw and her littermates some hunting or battle moves?" Hawkpool suggested, hinting at Reedpaw. The chocolate tabby sprang to his paws.

"I'll take any chance to have a paw over Snailpaw!" Reedpaw exclaimed, circling around Hawkpool. "I'll _so _go with you!"

"Sorry. I got training with Snowfall and Shadepaw." Hazelpaw said hurriedly. "We're learning how to hunt birds."

"Ha!" Whitepaw yowled. "I learned that from Shadeleap yesterday with Batpaw."

"What about you, Birchpaw? Care to see the territory again?" Hawkpool offered. Birchpaw looked away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, uh, Briarfrost and I are on a hunting patrol…" Birchpaw flattened his ears to his head. "I would if I could."

"Hm." Hawkpool sighed. "At least you four are trying hard to become good warriors." The black she cat padded to her apprentice. "C'mon. Are your siblings coming?"

Snailpaw shrugged. "Swiftpaw and Pebbletail are waiting with Spottedpaw and Rowanstorm." She shot a bitter look at Reedpaw and snorted softly under her breath.

"Let's get going. I'm gonna be an elder if we stand here any longer." Snailpaw scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Reedpaw. A low growl of frustration rumbled in Reedpaw's throat as she padded up to Spottedpaw, whispering in her sister's ear, glancing at Reedpaw every now and then disdainfully.

…

"And here is the Silver Tree, just past from the Sunning Rocks," Hawkpool meowed, motioning a paw towards an oak tree with the bark burned off, the skin of tree scorched a silvery white color. "It was one of the only trees to survive a savage forest fire a long time ago, before Oakstar was even born."

"If it's that old, why is it still standing?" Spottedpaw squeaked, her eyes round.

"Because," Rowanstorm explained, "StarClan saved a cat from dying here. A young queen was inconvenienced in that hollow under the tree there." He flicked his dark tail to a dip under the roots of the tree, moss and vines hanging before the entrance. "It was not her time to die, so StarClan did not let the fire touch her. It merely scorched the tree she was sheltering in while she gave birth to her kits."

"Now that we're here, and it's a good place to hunt, who knows the mouse-rabbit rule?" Pebbletail questioned, his gaze flickering over the trio of new apprentices. They shrugged, murmuring to each other in confusion.

"A mouse will feel you before they see or hear you, so shift your weight into your haunches so your paws glide." Reedpaw declared, sliding his paws silently across the thin grass as an example. "And a rabbit will smell you before they see or hear you so make sure you're not downwind or your scent will travel to them."

"Very good, Reedpaw." Pebbletail purred. "What does everyone scent?"

Swiftpaw was the first to reply. "Mice, water vole, and a stale trace of rabbit…." He paused. "There's something else, fresh, but…. I don't know what it is. Skunk, maybe?"

Hawkpool parted her jaws in curiousity, her eyes widening in terror. "Fox!" She darted in front of Reedpaw protectively, bushing her tail and arching her back as the dog-like creature bounded from the brambles, its jaw opening and closing in loud, short yaps.

"Run, Reedpaw! Get the others to safety!" Rowanstorm ordered as he barreled into the vixen with all his might, screeching as it tore at his flank.

The fox threw Rowanstorm on the ground like a scrap of crowfood, dodging blows from Hawkpool and Pebbletail as it charged for Reedpaw and Snailpaw, Spottedpaw and Swiftpaw having already fled.

"We want to fight!" Snailpaw spat, puffing her fur up at the fox. Reedpaw narrowly bolted to the side, biting down on the fox's hind leg and not letting go. It shook him viciously, the tom's head buzzing with stars as he rebounded into a tree with full force.

"Reedpaw!" Snailpaw's voice was laced with fear. "Are you okay? Say something!"

"Ugh…" Reedpaw groaned, spitting blood from a cut in his mouth. Blood trickled down from his forehead and over an eye. He swiped a paw over the wound, wiping the blood off.

"Reedpaw, take Snailpaw and get her safe!" Hawkpool roared, her voice strict. "You two have had little to none battle training. Leave this fox scum to us. Now, go!"

The vixen locked its beady black eyes on the two apprentices again, lunging at Snailpaw with snapping jaws, saliva dripping from its teeth.

In one swift move, Reedpaw grabbed Snailpaw, tackling her to the ground, rolling in dry dirt and reeds and away from the fox. His breaths came in heavy pants as he stood gallantly over Snailpaw, snarling at the fox in anger, his normally, kind blue-green eyes slitted ragefully.

He looked down back at her, his eyes intensely blazing into hers. "My mother's right. We've barely been apprentices. We don't stand a chance to this fox." He scrambled off her, beckoning her to follow with his tail. "We gotta go!"

Snailpaw's mind reeled with the current events, sprinting desperately after Reedpaw. "Slow down!" She wheezed. "You're going too fast!"

"You're not going fast enough." Reedpaw snapped, though he slowed to her pace. He suddenly veered to the side. "Mint hides scent! We can hide here." He grasped her quickly by the scruff, yanking her behind the plant bush.

"Yeesh!" Snailpaw groaned. "You're gonna give me whiplash."

"A thank you would have sufficed." Reedpaw growled under his breath, rubbing at his head.

Reedpaw felt her eyes blazing into his fur, heat and bewilderment swimming in his mind. "I can see you staring at me, Snailpaw. Peripheral vision, ya know." He meowed distractedly, not paying much attention to her.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Snailpaw blurted out, her bright green eyes wide with anger.

Reedpaw turned his head to her, his blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously. "You want to know why I hate you? I'll make a list and we can go over the main problems."

"Seriously, what is _your _problem?" Snailpaw spat, digging her claws into the dark grass in frustration.

"I hear what you say behind my back!" Reedpaw admitted, a jeering smirk on his face. "You think you're sneaky, talking to Shadepaw and about how ugly I am, how my pelt is the color of dirt, how _abnormal _I look with such thick fur and long legs."

Snailpaw looked at her paws then back up at Reedpaw. "I-I mean, you weren't supposed to-" she began, but Reedpaw interrupted her.

"_He'll never have a mate!" _Reedpaw growled in a mocking voice imitation of her. "_And if he does, she'll have to be blind! Who'd ever have kits with that ugly fuzz-brain! Ick, disgusting!" _

Snailpaw stood up, the fur on her neck bristling. "Don't you even dare! I've heard you say some pretty terrible things about me too!"

"Really?" Reedpaw taunted, standing taller than her.

"Really! Swiftpaw told me you said that I'm as much such as a dead fish! That I'm a fox-heart and a mousefodder."

"You are! You're the biggest fox-heart I know!" Reedpaw cried, flexing his claws into the ground.

"Screw you." Snailpaw growled, turning her gaze to her paws.

"Screw _you." _Reedpaw hissed, staring directly into her eyes. "Because you know what? I got news for you, Snailpaw. I may be ugly, but at least I wasn't a freaking accident!"

Snailpaw felt her head ache and blood run cold, his words like a blow to the face.

"Oh, _that _shut you up, didn't it?" Reedpaw sneered, "don't act all hurt or whatever. The whole of RiverClan knows it. Willowleap was raped by Marshystripe six moons ago during the battle with the NightWalkers."

Snailpaw staggered, her mind whirling with his words. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. She stared dizzily at the ground, silent for the longest minute of their lives.

"Sn-Snailpaw? Say something. O-okay, I went too far." Reedpaw admitted, trying to get her attention.

_An accident… _Snailpaw thought, the words sickening her. _Is that really what I am? Unwanted? And everyone knew. Everyone except me. _

"Snailpaw, please. We were just fighting. We always fight." Reedpaw pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did." Snailpaw spat, choking on her words. "My mom didn't want me…. She was… raped."

"Willowleap loves you!" Reedpaw whispered, his voice genuinely scared and worried. "Gorseheart loves you."

"He's not my father." Snailpaw breathed, struggling for breath as she felt her stomach knot several times.

"It doesn't matter. He raised you!" Reedpaw insisted, pressing their noses together. "I thought you _knew! _I thought you knew…" His pelt quivered and his voice downgraded to a whisper. "I only fight with you, because you hate me so much, it's the only way I know how to interact with you. I like you so _much, _and you think I'm repulsive so I fight with you because then you'll respond to me. I'm just…. So, so, sorry, Snailpaw."

"It doesn't matter." Snailpaw said blandly, not processing the information. "Let's just get to camp."

"I don't want to go to camp!" Reedpaw insisted. "I'm really, really sorry."

Snailpaw stared at him intently, and didn't look away for a few moments. And… she pitied him. He looked like a kit watching his parents fight or cowering from his first battle, and with every second his blue-green eyes grew mistier and glassier and she knew he was on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry." Snailpaw whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really sorry!" Reedpaw choked, his voice cracking.

"Reedpaw, you're not ugly." Snailpaw admitted, smiling at him pleadingly. "A little odd with all that fur, but surely not ugly."

Reedpaw sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his paws. "Th-thanks. I-I'm sorry I called you a mistake."

Snailpaw exhaled heavily, staring at the ground as tears spilled from his eyes. "There was always something shifty about my birth. The other kits never wanting to play with me. The queens and their mates all looking at me funny."

"At least I don't have to wonder anymore." Snailpaw meowed, trying to put a positive spin on it.

"I guess so." Reedpaw whispered, his voice still choked up.

"Stop all this sad crap." Snailpaw growled, but there was no bitterness in her voice. "It's so much more interesting when we fight."

"So, you're really okay?" Reedpaw asked, his eyes looking her up and down as if looking for open wounds.

"Yeah. Now let's get back to camp." She meowed, butting his shoulder as they crept out from the mint bush.

Reedpaw studied her for a moment, flicking her ear with his thick tail. "Fox-heart," he teased.

"Dungface."

…

"Reedpaw! You're okay!" Hazelpaw screamed from across the camp as he and Snailpaw entered. "Whitepaw and Birchpaw and I were so worried when you never showed up!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Hazelpaw, you're hurting me." He croaked, sighing in relief as his sister scrambled off him.

"Eek." Birchpaw poked Reedpaw's injured shoulder gingerly and eyed the cut on his forehead. "You should go see Morningfeather."

"He saved me!" Snailpaw was saying, waving her paws to demonstrate Reedpaw tackling her from the fox, rolling the ground as she reenacted it. Spottedpaw squealed in delight, racing up to Reedpaw with Swiftpaw at her tail.

"Thanks for saving our sister." Spottedpaw purred, her eyes sparkling. Swiftpaw bowed his head in agreement.

Snailpaw winked at him from across the clearing.

Reedpaw gazed at her smugly. "Hm. Tell her she's a fox-heart."

Spottedpaw and Swiftpaw exchanged odd looks, but they trotted to their sister, delivering the news. Snailpaw chuckled in amusement, cupping a paw to her mouth and calling out, "DUNGFACE." At the top of her lungs, a playful grin on her face.

"You too?" Morningfeather sighed as Reedpaw entered her den. "Take the nest next to Snowfall."

Reedpaw glanced at his sister's mentor, raising an eyebrow at him. "What happened to you?"

The white tabby rolled his eyes, turning to reveal deep bites and gashes along his shoulder to his flank. "Protected your sister. She froze up agaisnt the fox."

"O-oh." Reedpaw stuttered. "Thanks for saving her."

"It's my job. I heard you quite the hero with Snailpaw." Snowfall grunted in pain as Morningfeather binded his shoulder in cobwebs, the marigold in it stinging his wound.

"Stop being such a baby." Morningfeather scolded the warrior as she licked the poultice in.

"Snailpaw's your sister, isn't she?" Reedpaw inquired, tilting his head.

"Uh, yeah." Snowfall huffed. "I don't like her much, though. But, uh, thanks I guess, for saving her. I'd have your pelt if you didn't. N-not that I care." He meowed stubbornly.

Reedpaw shook his head in confusion. "It's not bad to show cats you actually care for them, you know."

Snowfall growled in response, but said nothing.

"Am I going to be well enough for the Gathering?" Reedpaw queried to the young medicine cat.

"If you're careful with that shoulder, yes. That cut on your forehead isn't much of anything." Morningfeather said, feeling around his shoulder. "You tore a muscle, but it's not too bad."

"I think Oakstar's calling the cats going to the Gathering now." Snowfall meowed bluntly. Reedpaw sprang to his paws, pain shooting through his left side but he ignored it as he sat next to Whitepaw and Birchpaw.

"The cats attending the gathering tonight will be Reedflight, Morningfeather, Hawkpool, Snowfall, Pebbletail, Creeksplash, Treeshadow, Mothleg, Spidertail, Hickorynose, Reedpaw, Whitepaw, Hazelpaw, Birchpaw, Snailpaw, Swiftpaw, Silverpaw, Tigerpaw, and Yellowlily." Oakstar announced, leaping swiftly off the Greatledge. "Cats attending the Gathering, please rest up. We leave at sunset."

"We're going to the Gathering!" Hazelpaw shrieked joyfully, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I can't wait to meet other apprentices and-"

Hazelpaw stopped as Hawkpool rested her tail over her daughter's back. "Remember, these cats are from other clans. Don't stir up any trouble." She meowed, looking directly at Whitepaw and Hazelpaw. The two grinned identical sheepish smiles, darting off.

Birchpaw and Reedpaw nodded honestly. "Hey, mom?" Birchpaw asked, pawing her foreleg. "There's a name that's been nagging in mine and Reedpaw's minds; Nightkit. Does that mean anything to you, other than Petalwish's son?"

Hawkpool froze, her eyes wide. Then, she sighed softly. "Nightkit. She'd be Nightpaw now. She was your other sister. She went with Jaytalon to ThunderClan, while we came here."

"Our other sister. How could we forget her?!" Whitepaw exclaimed, coming up behind Reedpaw and Birchpaw with Hazelpaw at his side.

"I'm not the only she cat! I remember her!" Hazelpaw jumping in the air in joy. "Yes!"

"I do hope she's at the Gathering." Hawkpool admitted, resting her chin on her paws. "Haven't seen her since she left with her father."

**(POV change; Snailpaw) **

The pale cream she cat chewed at her trout blandly, gazing off into nothingness without really looking. Snailpaw sighed, her chest heavy with the blow of the news Reedpaw had delivered.

_I can't believe Mother never told me. That Gorseheart isn't really my father! That she _raped _in the battle with those rogues. I'm not even half RiverClan. This whole time I thought she had found love again and had kits with Gorseheart. It was all a lie! _Snailpaw tore at the dirt beneath her paws in a subtle fit of rage, a growl building up in her throat.

_My real father, the one who raped my mother, I wonder he is now. Was what he did an accident? What clan was he? Is he even alive? Is he just a nice tom who made a mistake? _

"What's making you so fussy?" Snailpaw jumped at the sudden sound of her mother. She had gotten lost in the sea of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? I heard you and Reedpaw were chased by a fox." Willowleap sat next to her daughter, her beautiful blue eyes shimmering down kindly on Snailpaw.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Snailpaw replied dully.

Willowleap frowned. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"Like what?" Snailpaw huffed, looking away from her mother.

"Well, you tell me. Hawkpool says Reedpaw came back all defeated, and not just from the fox. Did something happen between you two? Again?" Willowleap meowed gently, turning Snailpaw to face her.

"He…" Snailpaw gulped. "He told me something that bothered me. And I got upset, and he got upset and we fought like we always do"

"Oh?" Willowleap asked, looking confused and angry. "What'd he say? Did he say something foul? I know how you two can be, and if he hurt you, you should say something."

"No, no," Snailpaw whispered, feeling uncomfortable discussing it. "He didn't mean to hurt me."

"You fought and didn't mean to hurt each other? Snailpaw, you're making no sense." Willowleap meowed, sounding irritated now.

"It's how we…. Relate. We fight with each other and tear each other apart and then we'll do it back, it-it's more of a game, really." Snailpaw tried to explain, finding her relationship with Reedpaw odd. _Even I don't get us. How am I supposed to explain it in actual words? _

Willowleap chuckled lightly. "Sounds a bit like flirting to me. It's how your brothers' father and I used to communicate. Hawkpool and her former mate as well."

"What in StarClan?!" Snailpaw shrieked, her body going numb with warmth. "NO! I do not like Reedpaw! Never in a million seasons!"

"You're awfully quick to say no." Willowleap winked.

"Whatever we do, it's not flirting. It's hard to explain." Snailpaw grunted in agitation.

"Okay, okay. What did he say to make you upset? Did he say he likes Shadepaw? It's obvious she likes him." Willowleap purred with a teasing nudge.

Snailpaw felt her face burst into flames again. "MOM! Please! He could hear you!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. What happened?" Willowleap's voice had become serious.

"He…. called me a bad name." Snailpaw choked, feeling terrible all over again, like she was reliving the fight a second time.

"Did he call you a fox-heart?" Willowleap asked, her eyes glowing with annoyance for him.

"No." Snailpaw whispered. "Even worse. He….. he called me an accident."

Willowleap's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of pure terror, all traces of joy had been drained from her eyes. Like she was killed and came back. Like all four clans had been slaughtered before her.

"Do…. do you know?" Willowleap croaked, her voice thin and frail like Bramblewhisker's elderly voice. Her thin legs trembled, her claws extending into the soft earth beneath her paws.

"Yes." Snailpaw said, barely getting the words out. She felt awful for upsetting her mom. "I-I'm not mad or anything, Mom." Snailpaw brushed her cheek against Willowleap's. "It feels strange, but I'll get over it. I just wish you hadn't kept it from me."

"I thought you would hate me!" Willowleap sobbed, burying her head into her paws. "I do love you, Snailpaw. Your brother and sister included. Yes, I didn't want you three at first, but the second I saw you, I knew you didn't have trace of your father in you. A blessing in the storm."

"Was… was he a bad cat?" Snailpaw asked quietly, barely able to meet her mother's eyes. Willowleap shifted herself, twitching her tail uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't say _bad." _Willowleap exaggerated the word 'bad'. "Maybe misled or just walking down the wrong path. He certainly was fighting with the NightWalkers though, and was a disgusting amount of seasons older than myself."

Snailpaw toyed with a blade of dry grass between her claws. "Where's he now? He wasn't RiverClan, was he?"

"He…. died in the battle." Willowleap gulped. "And, no. Marshystripe was a senior warrior of WindClan." She buried her face in her paws again. "Gosh, I so didn't want you finding out this way!"

"It's okay, mom. Really. It's fine. I'm glad you didn't lie about it." Snailpaw coaxed, thought she still had a strange, knot in her stomach. "How'd you meet Gorseheart?"

Willowleap's face turned instantly from one of discomfort and disgust to one of love and affection. "Oh, we were an item before I was a queen with you and your littermates. We wanted to take it slow, but Gorseheart abandoned his brash mindset to become a responsible father, even if he's not your blood father, he loves you. Just like he loves Snowfall and Runningclaw, even if they don't return it."

"Now," Willowleap meowed. "You're going to your first Gathering! You should get prepared. Are you excited?"

Snailpaw couldn't help but smile from whisker to whisker. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty hyped!" She squealed.

"Just be careful; there are always those apprentices that love to stir up trouble, so steer clear of them for me." Willowleap pleaded. "I don't want you being grounded to camp because you got caught up in a fight."

Snailpaw purred in amusement, licking her mother's cheek as Oakstar called the cats to the Gathering. "I'll be careful, promise. Bye!"

Willowleap smiled. "Make it memorable!"

"Will do!" Snailpaw grinned, grabbing a mouse in her jaws and sprinting to catch up next to Swiftpaw and Reedpaw.

"We have to cross through WindClan territory!" SIlverpaw exclaimed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Tigerpaw crouched behind her, looking unsure at her suspiciousness.

"Aren't they going to attack us?" Birchpaw inquired, wondering to himself as he stared at the dark grass, dimmed by the shadows of night.

"Nah, they're bound by the full moon truce." SIlverpaw rolled her eyes, flicking her tail dismissively.

"We are, too, Silverpaw!" Tigerpaw reminded his sister, the silver tabby whipping her head around furiously.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Tigerpaw. It's just havin' some _fuuuuuun." _Silverpaw teased, pushing him aside, Tigerpaw stumbling clumsily over his own paws.

"Fun isn't getting into trouble!" He protested, his lime eyes wide with pleading. Silverpaw rolled her eyes again, sticking out tongue.

"That's the definition of fun, ya buzzkill." She slurred, Tigerpaw staring at her discomfortingly.

Snailpaw raised an eyebrow at the siblings. "With such variating personalities, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other or everyone around them yet. Just being a few mouse lengths behind them is making me irritated!"

Swiftpaw shrugged. "They're not bad! They're actually super awesome, just not mixed together. You would never mix swimming with a ThunderClanner."

Reedpaw bristled his fur at the sight of the Marsh Island cross bridge, the rounded and ridged boulders sticking out from the treacherous, churning murky waters below.

"W-we cross _those?!" _He screeched, his pelt spiking upwards, his littermates bursting out into a fit of laughter at him.

"Yes, sweetie." Hawkpool purred, leaping up onto the first rock and continuing on expertly. "It's not hard once you get used to it." She admitted, calling out from the island. Reedpaw shivered, gulping down the nervous lump that had arisen in his throat.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…" Reedpaw whispered to himself, sliding his paws cautiously on the water soaked boulders.

"Hurry up, dungface!" Snailpaw yowled, darting forward and knocking Reedpaw off balance.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Reedpaw screamed, tumbling down the rock and beginning to slid into the water, his hindquarters already drenched when a cat yanked him upwards.

"Don't be so reckless!" Splashspirit scolded, setting him gently down on the rock. "We don't want news of a RiverClan cat drowning. That'd be embarrassing."

Reedpaw shook out the water, his teeth chattering from the sudden shock of freezing temperature. He nodded quickly, managing to bound across the rest of the way and onto the island next to Birchpaw.

Fresh scents of the clans swarmed Reedpaw's senses, his sharp nose burning with the powerful, distinct smells of other cats and clans and plants. It was exhilarating.

Reedpaw inhaled deeply, exhaling blissfully.

"It's nice, isn't it?" A voice asked, a she cat's.

Reedpaw turned around, seeing a silver tabby WindClan she cat with a black tail and stormy blue eyes standing behind him. She was clearly older, as she was much larger and her voice sounded mature, not to mention she had the faint scent of nursery on her. This cat was queen.

"I'm Stormwind." She introduced herself, flicking her ears cheerfully. "You?"

"Uh, Reedpaw." He meowed, licking his paw and drawing it over his face, trying to appear pleasing. Stormwind purred.

"My, my, what a handsome little kit." She complimented. Reedpaw flushed.

"I-I'm not a kit! I'm almost seven moons." He lied, flustered. Stormwind purred again, this time in amusement.

"Of course. I'm eighteen moons, so you're a bit of a kit to me, Plus, I adore kits." Stormwind looked down at her slightly round belly fondly. "I'll be having some of my own in some moons."

Reedpaw stared at her underbelly in awe. There were kits in there?! "How… how kits?" He said, not forming a complete sentence. Stormwind chortled.

"I'm sure your mother or father will tell you 'how kits' in due time." Stormwind chuckled, licking her fluffy belly fur.

Reedpaw cleared his throat. "My father died before I was born…" He gazed at his paws awkwardly. Stormwind gasped in surprise.

"Oh, no, no, I didn't… Gosh, I'm sorry, Reedpaw. If it helps, my parents died when I was two days old. Wait, are you Thornsnag's son? You look a lot like him."

Reedpaw beamed. "Yeah! How'd you know him?"

Stormwind smiled back politely. "My adoptive mother told me stories about my parents. Our fathers were close friends! Mine was older, of course. I may have never known my parents, I feel like I do through the cats that knew them. I'm sorry about his death."

Reedpaw shrugged, blinking away the dampness that had formed in the corners of his blue-green eyes. "It's fine. I never knew him."

"Oh, we're starting!" Stormwind noticed, pointing her tail to the four leaders standing on their respective low hanging, thick branches.

"ShadowClan has prospered over the time you have given us to heal over these eight moons. I believe we have regained our former strength." Fallenstar croaked. "Green-leaf crought has chased away the prey in our marshes, but ShadowClan will make it through. We have three new queens and that is all. ThunderClan may proceed."

Cloudstar dipped his head respectfully to the elderly leader. "ThunderClan prey is running well. This Green-leaf was drawn much food from their shelters. We have seven new apprentices, Nightpaw, Streampaw, Specklepaw, Nutpaw, Stonepaw, Pepperpaw and Lightningpaw."

He paused, letting the other three clans cheer their names. Reedpaw looked around, recognizing Nightpaw in the crowd, looking timid and proud at the same time. He felt warm, his heart leaping with excitement as he saw his sister for the first time in moons. He ached to call out to her, but he knew he couldn't disrupt the Gathering.

"We also have a new warrior with us; please welcome, Lionfang!" Cloudstar announced, the clans now cheering the young, golden tom's name. "That is all ThunderClan has to share."

Oakstar stepped forward, clearing his throat. "We have an overabundance of prey, and apprentices this Green-leaf." He chuckled. "Please welcome, Reedpaw, Birchpaw, Hazelpaw, Whitepaw, Snailpaw, Swiftpaw, Spottedpaw, Batpaw, and Shadepaw; however, I'm afraid some could not be here tonight. We also have two new warriors; Antclaw and Ivysky"

The clan chorused the apprentices' and warriors' names, Reedpaw feeling overwhelmed and pleased at the same time. He could spot Whitepaw and Hazelpaw basking in the attention, and Birchpaw shrinking under it.

"Also, we have a fox attack us, but we still strong." Oakstar turned to Cloudstar. "It was headed for your territory, so keep an eye out. That is all we have to share."

Cloudstar dipped his head in thanks for the warning, nodding subtly to his deputy, Rainstorm who sat beside Hawkpool, to remember this information.

Stormwind nudged Reedpaw. "Congrats, Reedpaw." She whispered, and lifted her head back to the Gathering as Flamestar began to speak. Affection shimmered in her green eyes, the same way that Ivysky looked at Runningclaw.

Instantly, hushed murmured and loud whispers washed over the cats, muttering foul language about the young leader. He narrowed his eyes. "Cats of the Clans!" He yowled. "I know you do not believe in me being a strong leader, all because I made a mistake in the past, but i can assure you now, I am loyal to my clan and my clan only. I have taken a mate, one of WIndClan, and now bears my kits."

Stormwind ducked her head, smiling to herself. Reedpaw's jaw dropped. "Are you… Are you and Flamestar mates?" He asked, shocked, not only by the age gap, but by the way Flamestar described it. Was Reedpaw the only who thought he sounded like his mate was an object?!

Stormwind flushed and chuckled. "Yeah, I've liked him for really long time. Even before he was leader." She beamed down her stomach. "And these kittens will be proof our love is real."

Reedpaw cringed slightly. _Can't she see he's using her to regain cat's trust? Or am I just paranoid? _

"Mosspetal has given birth to two healthy kits, and we have four kits nearly apprentices. We-" Flamestar stopped, pricking his ears to beyond tall trees, bushes and rocks. He flicked his tail for silence, the four clans going completely quiet. Distant protests were heard, mixed in with strange whispers and whimpering.

The noises suddenly went quiet, and to Reedpaw's surprise, Hazelpaw peered out from behind a boulder, her mismatched blue eyes going wide in shock and embarrassment. She seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

"Eek!" She squeaked under her breath, whipping back behind the rock. A ShadowClan cat peeked out as well, his yellow grey fur dark under the moonlight.

"Ahem!" Fallenstar cleared her throat, glaring at her clanmate. He coughed awkwardly. "Eelscar!" She scolded. "Just what are you doing with a RiverClan she cat?!"

Eelscar didn't answer, only staring Hazelpaw oddly. She avoided her clan's strange glares, looking like she was in pain and about to retch. Fallenstar and Oakstar turned to Flamestar.

"We sincerely apologize for our apprentice's…. Strange actions." Oakstar cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at his granddaughter. "Have you finished your report, Flamestar?"

The WindClan leader nodded in response.

"Very well, then." Fallenstar meowed sternly. "Then we shall be going now." She gave Eelscar a harsh look. "ShadowClan, let's go!"

Oakstar looked disappointed in his granddaughter, not even speaking for the clan to leave and flicking his tail instead. Hazelpaw looked down at her paws, biting her lip in shame.

"Just what was that commotion?!" Hawkpool hissed, her red eyes dangerously narrow and her teeth gritted in attempt not to yell.

"I-I-I, I don't know!" Hazelpaw cried, tears flowing from her face. "He tried… I don't know what he tried. It just felt weird." She looked away from her mother. "I… I don't wanna talk about it."

Hawkpool's anger vanished instantly, replaced by concern and motherly worry. "What did he do?" She tried to sound gentle, but worry was out there like an open wound.

Hazelpaw gulped. "I'm not sure. He kept touching my belly…" She said slowly, feeling awkward. She tucked her tail between her hind legs. "He touched between my legs, too. It _really _hurt the way he was poking something against it…"

Hawkpool's fury returned in an instant. "That ShadowClan scum!" She yowled, her voice almost a roar. "Ohohohohoh, that little…. _perv _is going to pay for this!"

Hazelpaw lowered her head, flattening her ears. "It's okay… It was probably my fault… somehow."

Hawkpool raised an eyebrow. "Honey, what do you mean? Is there something else?"

Hazelpaw shrugged. "I… uh, you always are getting mad at me because I'm so rowdy and causin' trouble. I was just trying to to make some friends and I guess I said something he didn't like and so he dragged me behind the rocks and-" She stopped, swallowing roughly.

Hawkpool licked her daughter's forehead comfortingly. "I am so, so, sorry, baby. You know I love you. It's never your fault. You've just got more energy and upbeatness than the rest of us. Whatever that tom did, I'll speak to my father and-"

Hazelpaw's eyes went wide and she frantically waved her paws. "No! Please, mom. Don't. It's too embarrassing."

Hawkpool sighed. "I'm sorry. What if you have kits? What will the clans say? The least I can do to help is have Oakstar discuss it with Fallenstar."

Hazelpaw shivered, unnerving chills travelling down her spine. "ShadowClan cats are creepy."

Hawkpool shrugged. "Some, yes. Others, no. I know quite a few kind ones. I think they're just misunderstood, especially Fallenstar. She likes young cats though. Trust me. Don't you remember her from when we lived in their camp for a while?"

Hazelpaw shook her head. "I don't remember much before coming here. But, I do trust you. Do I have to come with you two?"

Hawkpool shook her head in sympathy. "Of course not, sweetheart. Now, I have to catch up with my father before he goes to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Hazelpaw nodded, parting ways with her mother.

"Father?" Hawkpool meowed, to eager to wait for a reply and barged into his den.

"Oh, Hawkpool. Come on in." He said politely, patting the moss bed beside his. It scented faintly of her mother, Sandfern.

"I can explain what happened at the Gathering. With Hazelpaw." Hawkpool blurted. Oakstar sat down, clearly interested.

"Continue." He meowed, his eyes half closed from exhaustion.

"She, uh, Hazelpaw told me the apprentice… forced himself on her. He stole her innocence!" Hawkpool snarled, grinding the dirt beneath her paws furiously.

Oakstar jumped to his paws, his yellow-orange eyes widening in surprise and anger. "He. Did. _What?" _Oakstar hissed, his lips peeled back in a snarl identical to Hawkpool's.

"It wasn't her fault. I think we should have a talk with Fallenstar. Especially on the account, if she…" Hawkpool shivered. "Bears kits. I'm furious, I mean, she was only in the nursery less than a moon ago! She's barely going to seven moons!"

Oakstar growled under his breath, his greying whiskers billowing. "Should we fight for kits if she does?"

Hawkpool rubbed her temples with a paw. "If Fallenstar demands them, yes. I would prefer not to fight, as it's the rational thing to do, but I _really _want to make that ShadowClan scum bleed."

Oakstar raised his tail. "Careful there." He warned. "With that attitude, we're not going to get anywhere."

"I don't care about getting anywhere now!" Hawkpool roared. "I want to make him suffer for what he did to my kit!"

"Thornsnag would want the same!" Hawkpool blurted, shutting herself up the heartbeat the words left her mouth. "I mean… um, _Hazelpaw_ would want the same. He tortured her. He _raped _her!"

Oakstar blinked slowly and raised an eyebrow slightly. "I'm sure she's confused and feels… used, but that doesn't mean we should charge into battle for no reason, my daughter."

Hawkpool sighed shakily, lashing her tail in annoyance and irritation. "It sort of does…" She muttered under her breath, but low for Oakstar to hear her.

"Also, before you go, I have one concern, with Reedpaw." Oakstar called out as Hawkpool stood to leave. She pricked her ears and turned her head.

"What about my son?' She asked, her voice slightly angsty.

"Hm, well, I'm worried about his interaction with Snailpaw. It's well… I can't place a claw on it, but it seems they get along only through fighting." Oakstar struggled to find the correct words, frowning to himself.

Hawkpool sniffed hotly with a faint smirk. "I know how they argue all day and every day, but trust me; they like each other. They just don't know it yet."

…

"Training, let's go, let's go!" Greywillow ordered, her voice raspy and loud as it broke through the apprentice den. Several groans were heard, except Birchpaw, who was already alert and standing beside Greywillow.

"Where's Briarfrost?' He asked, his voice clear as if he'd been up for a while already. Greywillow looked impressed with his 'early bird' attitude, and pointed her tail to the young warrior, who was sharing a breakfast fish with Ferretnose.

"Hazelpaw, get your lazy butt up and awake!" Snowfall crowed, peeking into the den. Hazelpaw teetered up, stumbling into his chest in a daze, looking intensely fearful.

"H-h-hey, are you okay?" Snowfall stammered, his icy blue eyes appearing concerned. She nodded quickly, not meeting his eyes.

"F-fine." She gulped, running off towards her friends, Spottedpaw, Shadepaw, and Breezepaw. Snowfall frowned after her, slumping down on his haunches.

"Hey, um, Snowfall? Is something wrong?" He heard Ivysky's voice behind, the whitish tabby whirling around. He opened his mouth to hiss at her, but he stopped himself short.

"I don't know." Snowfall shrugged, allowing Ivysky to sit beside him hesitantly. "I think something happened with Hazelpaw at the Gathering. More than her going at it with a ShadowClan cat. I'm not sure that's what happened." He looked at Hazelpaw, his face anxious. "I'm worried for her. She seems so afraid since she got back"

Ivysky frowned in thoughtfulness. "Maybe you should just talk to her. She doesn't bite. Often." She giggled to herself at the last part, managing a tiny grin from Snowfall.

"I couldn't talk to Hazelpaw, though." Snowfall mumbled. "I don't think she likes me. No one in this clan likes me…"

Ivysky nudged him good heartedly. "Hey, I like you."

He only rolled his eyes at her. "No, you like Runningclaw, my brother. Your mate." He sighed, groaning to himself. "Ugh, never mind! Just, um, leave me alone…"

Ivysky flinched slightly, standing and sighing heavily as she padded away, casting a sad glance back him briefly.

"Hazelpaw, we're on border patrol. You've had your breakfast." Snowfall meowed as he trotted up to her. "Let's get on going. The others are waiting for us by the Silver Tree."

Hazelpaw said a quick farewell to her three friends and quickly caught up with her mentor, walking side by side with him.

"So, uh, Haze, what exactly happened at the Gathering?" Snowfall blurted once they were out of earshot from camp. Hazelpaw's neutral look suddenly turned sour.

"Nothing important." She choked on the words, looking like she was holding her breath. Her pelt was cold with a uneasy chill from her nerves.

Snowfall gave Hazelpaw's forehead a comforting lick. "You don't have to tell me right now, but I need you to focus for this dawn patrol. Please."

Hazelpaw panted softly, looking dizzy. "I'll be fine." She said at last, shaking herself and forcing a smile. Snowfall didn't seem to buy it, but as they approached the Silver Tree, he didn't say any more.

"At last, you two!" Badgerfoot groaned, stretched as he stood. "We're already behind, so we have to be quick."

Hazelpaw looked slightly excited, her tail shivering with delight. "Can we swim? I could use some fishing practice, since I have trouble holding my breath." She admitted.

Spidertail twitched his whiskers thoughtfully. "Sure thing. We can go back after the patrol is finished."

Batpaw moaned in dismay. "But, Spidertail!" He protested, but was shut up when the older cat shot him a curt look.

Swiftpaw snorted in amusement, sticking out his tongue at Batpaw playfully. The black tom sniffed haughtily back.

"Stop your fighting, Swiftpaw." Pebbletail rolled his eyes at his apprentice. "I'll lead." He said, breaking into a steady trot as he and Swiftpaw began to lead towards the ThunderClan border.

Snowfall felt Hazelpaw's pelt brush past him, the she cat falling back. He looked around, quickly turning around and walking her slow pace beside her. "Okay, now I know something is wrong. Haze, please." He pleaded, his icy eyes seemingly to thaw out from concern.

Hazelpaw waddled in discomfort, her lips curled as if she was biting down to keep herself from speaking. Her different shaded eyes looked damp.

"I didn't eat this morning…" She groaned. "I feel sick…"

Snowfall wrapped his tail over her shoulders. "Is that all?" He asked, but Hazelpaw didn't answer.

"I was at the Gathering, you know? What were you doing with that ShadowClan warrior?" Snowfall persisted, unbeknownst to Hazelpaw who was on the verge of tears.

"Are you aware you two broke the warrior code? Is there something you're not telling me? Hazelpaw, please! You're scaring me!" Snowfall fretted, leaning down to meet her eyes.

Hazelpaw's lip quivered, and she broke out into tears, a heap of grey-brown sobbing fur. "I-I-I-I, I'm sorry!" She cried into her mentor's fur. "I just can't say!"

"If it's bothering you, and if you are in danger, you can _always _tell me." Snowfall whispered soothingly, letting her sob into his fluffy chest.

"I don't know, but he did do something weird…" Hazelpaw sniffled, swallowing the lump in her throat. "He pinned me and wouldn't let go and-" Hazelpaw stopped herself short. "It's hard to explain."

Snowfall pulled back, staring back at her in horror. "Did… he, um, actually, never mind." His face softened, pressing his nose to her forehead.

"You should get back to camp if you don't feel well." Snowfall said, standing up abruptly. "Maybe Morningfeather has something for you bellyache."

…

"Hazelpaw, you're not going to get any better if you don't eat. Now, stop picking at the fish and eat it." Morningfeather ordered, her voice slightly irritated. Hazelpaw pretended she didn't hear, flicking a fish scale form between her claws.

"Eat the fish, Hazelpaw!" Morningfeather growled, clearly exasperated. Hazelpaw lowered her head, staring at her stomach self-consciously.

"I don't feel well, like I'll throw up if I eat…" Hazelpaw admitted, looking away awkwardly. Morningfeather's expression of anger seemed to fade, now one of sympathy.

Morningfeather padded over, moving a paw over Hazelpaw's stomach slowly. Her face was blank. She pulled back her paw and sat beside Hazelpaw. "Well, you do seem a bit bloated. Maybe you should stay in here for the rest of the day."

Hazelpaw whined in disappointment. "What?! No! I was supposed to do battle training!"

Morningfeather shrugged. "I'm sorry, Hazelpaw. Your belly is hard to the touch and and you're complaining of it being painful. It'll be better for you to rest up."

Hazelpaw groaned loudly, rolling onto her side to relieve herself of some of the cramping. "You'll be fine." A voice chuckled from across the den.

Hazelpaw turned, her spirits lifting slightly as she saw Ivysky beside her only a few pawsteps away. "What are you doing here?" Hazelpaw asked, trying not to sound like she was in pain.

Ivysky purred. "I'm expecting." The young cat cringed slightly. "Though these cramps are unbearable. Morningfeather refuses to give me tansy, though."

Hazelpaw tipped her head. "How come?"

Ivysky sighed, though she was smiling. "She says it has a high chance of miscarrying the kits and they'd die the second they were born." Ivysky's smile had faded. "So, enduring the cramps is my main choice. It'll be worth it though. Runningclaw and I are going to be parents!"

Hazelpaw went dead quiet. _Cramps? Expecting? Oh, StarClan, did Eelscar get me… no, no way. Morningfeather would know. _

As if Morningfeather had heard Hazelpaw's thoughts, the golden cat spoke up from deeper inside the den. "The only conclusion I can come to, Hazelpaw, is you're a queen!" The she cat seemed to giggle at what she thought was a joke. "But that's silly! Giving birth would tear your fragile body in half. And if there were more than one…" Morningfeather trailed off.

"I'm sure you just need to use the dirt place, or you just need to eat." Morningfeather quickly changed the subject, unknowing to Hazelpaw who'd gone cold in terror.

Snowfall padded inside the den, instantly frowning at the fish Hazelpaw hadn't eaten. "Hazelpaw, c'mon. What's the matter? You have to eat."

She shook her head, ignoring how her belly growled loudly. Snowfall's face contorted into one of irritation. "Starving yourself isn't going to solve anything!" He hissed. "Believe me, I know! It just makes you hungrier and when you actually eat again, you end up eating twice as much! Starving yourself isn't going to make anyone love you more! It only makes the ones who do care about you worry their pelts off!"

Hazelpaw flinched at his sudden outburst. She stared at her mentor in pure shock. Snowfall looked down and away. "I don't want that for you…" He whispered. "Because I care about you."

Snowfall peeked upwards, catching Hazelpaw's eyes. The apprentice found herself unable to look away, his eyes like blue magnets to her own blue eyes. They stood unmoving for what seemed like the longest few heartbeats of her life, and when he looked away all flustered, she found herself still staring at him.

"Just, uh, finish your dinner." He muttered quickly, leaving the medicine den without another look at her.

"That was weird." Hazelpaw commented. "He just-"

Ivysky interrupted her with a high pitched squealing sound, her eyes sparkling and her mouth stretched into a wide grin. Morningfeather had a silly look on her face, her mouth open, but making no sound.

"What?" Hazelpaw asked, completely clueless. Ivysky scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Oh my StarClan, Hazelpaw! How are you so blind?" Morningfeather squeaked in excitement. "It's so obvious!"

"Maybe it would be of you told me." Hazelpaw grumbled.

"He likes you, Hazelpaw! Snowfall has a crush on you! A huge one it looks like!" Ivysky squealed, her grin looking like it would stretch her face or burst.

Hazelpaw's face heated up, like she had stuck it into a fire. "No! H-he doesn't. Plus, what if someone hears you?"

Morningfeather rolled her eyes. "No one ever comes in here."

"Yeah, he was really sad when you couldn't finish the patrol with him. I swear he almost tucked his tail in." Ivysky chuckled. Hazelpaw prevented herself from making nonsense noises of protest.

"Come on, you both are making things up." Hazelpaw stuttered, chewing at a claw.

"Am not!" Morningfeather and Ivysky objected in unison.

Hazelpaw didn't say anything, only a little glad the cramps had faded slightly. She stared out across camp, catching Snowfall's eye.

Hazelpaw smiled at him.

Snowfall smiled back.

**A/N**

**Wow, I did not mean to make this dark but my fingers kept typing. I apologize if this content was offending in any way. That's why there was a warning at the first A/N of this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review on what you'd like to see next. (This story might be going on a brief hiatus after another chapter or two)**

**And I looked it up: it is possible to feel cramps after conception**

**EDIT: I need y'all the review on which she cat you'd like to see more of, one we don't much about. Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 36: Not Your Fault

**A/N **

**WARNING: This chapter contains implied sexual harassment. Read at your own risk. **

_Hazelpaw ran through the cattails and reeds of RiverClan territory, trying to flee from the insulting voices that chased her. _

"_No one wants a pregnant apprentice!" A voice whispered around her._

"_Her clan must be so ashamed!" Another voiced sniggered. _

"_I'm sure the kits are going to be just as awful as their disgusting mother." Another of the silhouettes shrieked. _

"_Disgusting, dirty, useless filth!" The hisses mixed together, Hazelpaw curling up and sobbing into herself. _

_A white cat approached her, Hazelpaw looking up at her mentor in sweet relief. _

"_Snowfall!" She cried out, but his light blue eyes hardened at her. _

"_I thought you were sweet." He growled. "But you're nothing but a filthy ShadowClan slave." And with those words, he faded away, leaving Hazelpaw to cry harder. _

_Dirty. _

_Useless. _

_Disgusting. _

_Disgrace. _

_Filth. _

_The words burned into Hazelpaw's ears, the young she cat trying to scream, but nothing came out. Sudden pain shot through her belly. The kits were coming, and in an instant, three little bundles of fur were nestled in her belly fur. Hazelpaw felt sick. _

_Eelscar suddenly towered over her, his filmy eyes glaring down at her. He leaned in close, his rotten breath invading her sense. "Filth." Eelscar whispered, then drew back, cackling. _

"_Those kits belong to ShadowClan!" Eelscar roared, and suddenly the whole of ShadowClan seemed to appear behind him, like an army, their paws stomping on the forest floor in demand. _

"_No!" Hazelpaw screamed. "You'll never get these kits!" She curled herself around them, but the trio suddenly vaporized into smoke, and appeared in the hefty jaws of Eelscar. _

"_ShadowClan thanks you for your cooperation." _

Hazelpaw leapt awake, cold sweat trickling down her neck. Her breath came in heavy pants. She stared down at her aching belly. It had been nearly a moon since her incident at the Gathering.

_He's never going to get these kits. _Hazelpaw stopped her train of thought. _Ugh, I'm being stupid. He can't have possibly gotten me pregnant! I won't even entertain the thought. _But she already was, and in that moment, Hazelpaw knew.

She was to be a mother.

"Heya, Hazelpaw!" She heard Dewkit's voice, forcing a smile to her best friend.

"Hey," Hazelpaw replied, with less enthusiasm.

"Breezepaw keeps looking over at you." Dewkit said bluntly. Her eyes held that keen sparkle. Hazelpaw anticipated the day that would soon come when her closest friend would join her in training.

"She's what?" Hazelpaw choked on the trout she was chowing down. Sure enough, the she cat's eyes were locked onto her. Hazelpaw looked away, alarmed, especially since Breezepaw was blind.

Dewkit didn't seem to notice the tension. "Well, I'm gonna go play with Fawnkit. See ya, Hazelpaw!"

Hazelpaw gulped down the remainder of a second fish, glancing at Breezepaw and jumping in surprise as she realized Breezepaw was still eerily staring directly at her.

Hazelpaw padded hesitantly over to the older apprentice, her paws numb with anxiety.

"Breezepaw, why do you keep staring at me?" Hazelpaw demanded, now frustrated. The blind she cat's eyes travelled to Hazelpaw's belly.

_Is it really that noticeable? Wait, Breezepaw can't even see! Can she…? _

"I am blind." Breezepaw suddenly spoke, scaring Hazelpaw back into reality.

"Wh-what?" Hazelpaw stammered, sitting awkwardly in an effort to hide her tender stomach.

Breezepaw's eyes seemed to narrow, though now she was looking over Hazelpaw's head. "I know you are expecting kits. I see your nightmares. It was Eelscar, at that Gathering, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hazelpaw lied, gritting her teeth angrily.

Breezepaw growled under her breath. "I've known from your first nightmare. I can see your dreams, Hazelpaw. I may be blind, but i see what others cannot. You're pregnant, Hazelpaw."

Hazelpaw recoiled, her eyes watering, the seven moon old she cat not even bothering to stop her tears from flowing openly. "D-does anyone else know?" She rasped, flattened her ears.

Breezepaw shook her head. "No, but I suggest you stop crying before someone notices." The grey and black she cat draped her tail around Hazelpaw's haunches. "I'm willing to listen about what happened. I can see you've got a lot on your mind."

Breezepaw's eyes may not have met with Hazelpaw's, but she could see the offer and kindness was genuine, and Hazelpaw broke down.

"I-i-it's sort of a blur, but h-he tackled me and dragged me away and-and-and used me! Now I'm never going to be a warrior… Snowfall's gonna hate me… Everyone's gonna hate me." Hazelpaw blubbered, her nose running. She sniffled pitifully.

"No one's going to hate you." Breezepaw assured her friend. "You were supposed to go battle training, weren't you?"

Hazelpaw nodded meekly.

"I'll handle it. You stay in camp today and take care of your kits. They're going to need you." Breezepaw meowed, standing up, giving Hazelpaw a lick on the nose and padding away towards Snowfall.

_Is anyone going to be as understanding as Breezepaw? What're my littermates going to think?! What's _Snowfall _going to think? Oh Starclan, I-I-I hate these kits! I hate them growing inside of me!_

Hazelpaw's eyes gazed towards Breezepaw, who was still speaking with Snowfall. They looked over at her every now and then. Hazelpaw wished they wouldn't stare at her so weirdly.

Hazelpaw's eyes went round as she saw Snowfall approaching. "Hey, Breezepaw tells me you can't come training with us. Sorry you ate a funny fish."

_A funny fish?! _Hazelpaw forced a polite smile. _She couldn't think of anything better?! _

"Well, I hope you feel better." Snowfall mumbled, his thick tail brushing her nose as he trotted away. Her heart sank.

"Mm-hmm." Hazelpaw sighed after him, nosing her way into the apprentice den and flopping down onto her nest.

Sudden nausea washed over Hazelpaw, her vision dotted. The apprentice stumbled quickly out of the den, racing out of camp from the dirt place tunnel. Her stomach churned, and before she knew what was happening, she retched.

It burned her throat, and the acid taste made her eyes sting. They were now red and puffy with tears. "I hate this!" Hazelpaw sobbed.

Another feeling of illness swept over her, and though she had already emptied her stomach, the acid taste burned her nostrils once again.

"Leave me already!" Hazelpaw pleaded, crying hysterically. The nausea was beginning to fade. "I don't want kits! Not these ones! Please, StarClan, please!" Hazelpaw rolled on her back, burying her face into a mint bush.

"Hazelpaw?"

Hazelpaw perked up at Snowfall's voice, but after realizing there was still the rancid scent around her, she leapt up and sprinted away, ducking behind a garlic patch. She learned it hides scent, and she prayed it would hide hers.

"Hazelpaw?" He called out. She saw him lift his nose and cringe. "Are you sick? You're sick, aren't you? Haze, please! You've been acting really strange!"

"Go away!" Hazelpaw screeched, leaping out from the garlic and heaving herself away from him. She heard him running after her, and in a moment, he had pinned her to the ground.

"You've been skipping training. I know you're sick, but at this rate, you're going to have to be held back in training!" Snowfall growled, climbing off her. She made no move to run again.

Hazelpaw went dead silent, frozen rigid in fear.

_An apprentice, pregnant! What will he say? I'm disgusting filth! _Hazelpaw felt her vision wavering again, her fur prickling with anxiety.

"Are you seeing someone from another clan?" Snowfall began pacing. He looked he was holding back a flood of tears.

"What?!" Hazelpaw shrieked, crouching to the forest floor. "No, I'm not! I'd never."

Snowfall rounded on her, and while she expected his eyes to be filled with anger, they were filled with sadness. "Well that's the only explanation I can think of since you're tired all the time! You act like a wounded elder!" There was the anger.

"Snowfall, please, just stop screaming at me…" Hazelpaw gritted her teeth, biting her tongue to prevent herself from crying.

"No, I'm sorry, but no." Snowfall snarled. "You're not yourself! You act like a newborn kit in training, it's like you broke a leg when we're hunting, and you refuse to go on border patrol! And it's been going on for a moon, so the only conclusion is you're seeing a cat from another clan!"

"I'm not!" Hazelpaw screamed back. "The only tom I'm interested in, is you, you fool!"

Snowfall stopped cold, his face going blank. A teeny smile could be seen on his lips. "Me?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes! It really hurts you'd think I'd even think of breaking the code like that!" Hazelpaw bawled.

Snowfall slumped down, still at a loss for words.

"And if have to know, I'm pregnant! Yes, you heard me right! I was _raped!" _Hazelpaw hissed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Snowfall's head snapped up. He didn't say anything at first, only staring blankly at her round belly. His face softened.

"Oh, my… Hazelpaw…" He broke the silence at last.

"Hazelpaw, oh god, Hazelpaw…" Snowfall squinted his eyes in an attempt to contain tears.

Hazelpaw opened her eyes, surprised to see he was not disgusted. Instead, he looked heartbroken and sympathetic. It was almost worse.

"Who did this?' He demanded. His voice was low, but his eyes were dark and vicious. "Tell me. I will not hesitate to make him suffer. I'll tear his paws off and shove them down his throat so he'll have no paws left to touch you with."

"Eelscar." Hazelpaw choked on the word, the image of him popping into her head. She nearly retched again. When he didn't reply, she looked up a bit, seeing puzzlement on his face. "Um, from ShadowClan…"

Slowly, she watched his face contort into one of confusion, to fury, then to horror. "Oh my god… the Gathering… Hazelpaw… oh, my, oh, Hazelpaw!"

"Don't say my name like that, please." Hazelpaw pleaded. "Say something else, just stop it."

"It was the Gathering…" Snowfall stared past the trees, his eyes still slitted with rage but his face was blank. "Oh, why didn't I see it? I did, no, I did and I didn't believe me…"

"It was my fault, somehow." Hazelpaw gulped. "I said something that angered him. Maybe if I had-"

Snowfall crouched down to her eye level, their faces so close she could see the black dots on his nose she didn't notice before.

"This," he said slowly, "is not your fault. It is Eelscar's. You did not cause this."

Hazelpaw lifted her head, sniffling as she tried not to cry, but gave in and darted forward, sobbing into him. "I-"

Snowfall hushed her. "Shh, don't say a word. Just let it out."

He rested his chin on her head gently, and the laid like that for several long minutes. As her crying died down, Hazelpaw heard him humming, and when she perked her ears, she realized he was singing.

"You are not the one to blame

And there is no shame

When these kits come I will stay

And I'll make sure he goes away

I'll make him pay

Because I love you with all of my heart

And there is nothing anyone can do, to tear us apart."

Hazelpaw's heart swelled with love, her sobbing turning to whimpering. For the first since Eelscar touched her, she felt loved, and within moments, her whimpering turned to silence.

**A/N **

**Whoops that was short. Sorry if that was disappointing. I had a brief spurt of inspiration and then it died. If anyone had any plot ideas to further this, I'll gladly discuss it in a PM, if not, this story has to go on a hiatus. My apologies. **


	44. Author Note: Replying to Reviews

**A/N **

**Okay so recently I got a guest review telling me that the Reedpaw/Snailpaw fight and Hazelpaw/Snowfall ship was similar to another story. **

**WARNING: This author note contains language you may not be comfortable with. Read at your own risk. **

**Guest(Shorty):** Now, I've probably seen it somewhere, though I don't remember, and it might have stuck in my subconscious. But, these few chapters are mainly inspired by events of my actual life and with my friends. Lemme explain.

When Reedpaw and Snailpaw fight, it's practically a copy of a fight I had with my boyfriend (minus some foul language), the only difference being that I know I was an accident and my mother was not raped. I added some drama to it for a story plot. My boyfriend and I used to fight-flirt like that, so I thought it would be cool to incorporate it, with all the other cats seeing it was obvious but we deny it.

Now to get to with Hazelpaw/Snowfall. This time I did change a few things, in order to keep my friend's privacy. I have a friend that was raped and feared they were going to become pregnant (they didn't, but she was plagued with dreams of being called a slut, and she was called a slut by the few people she had told) but their nerves always got the best of them and they was constantly throwing up, once being at school. I caught her once getting sick, and she confessed to me about what happened. I remember how she used to me how much she loved my singing voice, so while she was crying, I sang to her. I only switched my role to a male's, and to Hazelpaw actually being pregnant.

Now, I've shipped ReedXSnail and HazelXSnow from the beginning, but I wanted Snowfall to be Hazelpaw's mentor because it would give him a chance to be mature and have no choice but to spend time with her. I made Snailpaw's mentor Hawkpool because it would give her and Reedpaw excuses to spend time with each other.

If you have any plot ideas that would steer me away from looking like I copied that other story, I would be more than happy to try and incorporate them. (You should probably get an account though. Talking in PMs is a lot easier than author notes, because my updates are slow)

**SuperBailey: **Eventually, yes, they do! Sadly, they don't name a kit directly after him, because Hawkpool had moved on (moved and forgotten are different things. She won't ever forget him) but she finds a loophole and names one her kits with the suffix of his name.

**SilverW0lf: **They are really cute, aren't they? Sorry to say you're gonna have to wait to see what happens to Eelscar.

Sorry to say to all of my readers, that Stolen is on a hiatus. I have a lack of inspiration and my flood of plot ideas have run dry. If anyone wants to PM me and give me ideas that could spin off into a plot, or even a subplot, that would be awesome. I'm sorry this story goes on a lot of hiatuses, especially since summer is coming up in about a week.


	45. Chapter 37: Bloody Revenge

**A/N **

**Look at how much I love my readers; I have writers' block and I still made a chapter. **

Morningfeather shivered as the first winds of Leaf-fall blew threw her den. She prayed her fur would be long enough for the coming snows.

"Morningfeather," Oakstar's voice didn't startle her. She had seen him coming, despite her back facing him.

"I feel darkness as well, my leader." Morningfeather replied before he even asked the question. She could sense his puzzlement, even though he had experienced her strange abilities times before.

"You sound worried." Oakstar stated, his eyes dark as she turned around to face him. Morningfeather stammered slightly, sighing as she couldn't find the words.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Morningfeather?" Oakstar asked, looking slightly irritated. The golden she cat scuffed a forepaw on the ground, drawing several lines.

"I see several possibilities for the Gathering tonight." She paused. "All are grim. I do not wish to go down any of them." Morningfeather traced a claw down one of the lines. "This is the one we suffer the most hardship."

Oakstar studied her, looking mildly confused. "I see, well, what if we don't show up to the Gathering? Will that guarantee my clan's safety?"

Morningfeather was quiet for a moment, drawing a new line branching from the first one. It staggered off, leading Morningfeather's paw to a bundle of deathberries. She gasped in terror, jumping back.

"No, we must go. If we don't, it is worse than the I one I previously stated. If RiverClan does not show up to the Gathering, there won't be a RiverClan." Morningfeather looked up at her leader with hollow eyes, her tail trembling as he turned to leave.

"Choose your words carefully, Oakstar," Morningfeather advised, cold fear running in her veins. "And whatever you do, don't bring Hazelpaw or Snowfall."

Oakstar looked over his shoulder. "What will happen if I do bring them?"

Morningfeather narrowed her eyes darkly. "They die."

…

**(POV Change: Thymetail) **

"Thymetail," Fallenstar's voice suddenly spoke, scaring the shaky she cat out of her pelt.

"ACK!" Thymetail yelped, jumping up in the air. Fallenstar winced as she dropped the poultice she was making for a gash on Flintfire's shoulder.

"Sorry," Fallenstar chuckled, but her smile disappeared as Thymetail glared at her with cold eyes.

"Wh-what did you need?" Thymetail asked, picking up the ruined herbs.

"I need to know if StarClan's said anything about the Gathering. Particularly with RiverClan." Fallenstar ordered, sitting down in a nest. Thymetail sighed heavily.

"You me-mean because o-of what happened l-last time." Thymetail said pointedly. Fallenstar looked at her paws, then back Thymetail with confidence.

"Yes. Eelscar claims the apprentice made a move on him, cornering him. I need to know if she, or Eelscar, are going to cause any more trouble for us." Fallenstar huffed, clearing her throat roughly.

"That s-sounds painful." Thymetail commented, rounding back to her herb stores and making a new poultice.

"Just answer my question, please." Fallenstar growled. "I am aware of my diminishing health. It's called being old."

"Aw, don't s-say that; you're y-younger th-than me, k-keep in mind. It's probably just wh-whitecough. Let m-me get some ch-chickweed." Thymetail purred, still trying to avoid the subject.

"Thymetail!" Fallenstar hissed, exasperated. Thymetail flattened her ears shamefully.

"I don't know what's go-going to happen, d-do I look like Morningfeather t-to you?" Thymetail snapped. "I just know i-it's n-not going to b-be pretty. M-my dreams are plagued with d-darkness."

Fallenstar sunk in the nest she was laying in. "Is there going to be battle?"

Thymetail's eyes were clouded with fear. "That seems to be what StarClan is telling me."

Fallenstar stood, her legs shaking slightly. "Prepare herbs in case there is one. Anything you need; wraps, poultices, just prepare. We have just regained our strength! I've finally come back from my…. Previous mistake. I can't risk us crumbling again."

"Firepaw!" Thymetail called out, the grey-ginger she cat by her side in an instant. "I need you to gather marigold, cobwebs, comfrey, and goldenrod. Go!"

Firepaw saltued with her paw, dashing off quickly out of camp. _Marigold, cobwebs, comfrey, goldenrod. Marigold, cobwebs, comfrey, goldenrod. Marigold, cobwebs, comfr- _Firepaw's thought were shattered as two distinct voices came from beyond the Soft Sands.

At first she thought it was a training session, but she quickly recognized Spiderheart's voice, pricking her ears to see if the second was Lunarpaw.

"I'm unsure of this plan, you have, Eelscar. Are you sure WindClan and ThunderClan will side with us?" She heard Spiderheart's voice growl.

"Of course they will." Eelscar sounded strangely calm. "I have my ways. And RiverClan will have no choice but hand over the kits. They will be half ShadowClan after all. Half of me."

Firepaw had to bit her tongue to stop herself gasping out in surprise. _Is that what happened with him and Hazelpaw? Did she jump him? Or did he jump her? Eelscar is always skulky, but it would be wrong of me to not have faith in a clanmate, wouldn't it? _

"What did you say happened again? The apprentice forced herself on you? That seems a bit unlikely. You're a huge warrior and she's a lanky little kit." Spiderheart sounded doubtful. Firepaw heard Eelscar hiss in frustration.

"Believe me, Spiderheart, those kits will be ours. Don't you want ShadowClan to be strong again?" Eelscar taunted. "Plus, I did tell you what _really _happened. And you'll stay by me. After all, it's the same way sweet Daisystripe has come to bear your kits, isn't it?"

Firepaw heard Spiderheart snarl. "It's not the same. Daisystripe likes me. You raped that apprentice!"

Eelscar remained calm. "Oh, same difference. She was a little brat anyways. Hopefully I taught her a lesson."

Firepaw bristled with rage. Blood from biting her tongue seeped her tastebuds. She winced softly. _Raped Hazelpaw? Oh my, StarClan, he's going to lie and launch a war! Does Fallenstar know? Who's going to believe me?! _

"Very well, Eelscar. I'll inform Fallenstar that we should fight for the kits if they refuse to give them up." Spiderheart sounded reluctant, but he obeyed. Firepaw heard them stand up.

"What if we lose?" Spiderheart asked. Firepaw could imagine Eelscar rolling his eyes.

"Hazelpaw was a snivelling, filthy coward. I bet she'll hand them over without a word against me." Firepaw felt sick as she could practically see Eelscar's filmy eyes glinting with pleasure and his yellowing teeth bore in a sick grin.

"And if she doesn't, I'll kill her." Eelscar declared, a disgusting laugh following Firepaw felt weak, unable to prevent a gasp from escaping her mouth. She heard Eelscar's laugh cut short and paws scramble to her location.

Firepaw struggled to flee, but the warrior pinned her down. Eelscar rotten, hot breath burned Firepaw's nostrils.

"You little runt! Good she cats don't eavesdrop, do they?" His question was rhetorical, Firepaw grunting as his claws dug into her neck.

"Let. Me. Go." Firepaw growled, but she was terrified. Eelscar may have been younger than her, but he was certainly more powerful.

"Do you want me to teach you a lesson? Hm, like Hazelpaw?!" Eelscar howled, drawing his warm tongue across her ear. Firepaw shivered in repulsion. She was crying by now.

"Bad little she cat, aren't you, Firepaw?" Eelscar chuckled, his grisly laugh bouncing around in her ears.

"Eelscar, get off her." Spiderheart meowed softly. His voice was low, clearly revolted by the warrior's actions as well. "She's a medicine cat. StarClan will have your head for hurting her."

Eelscar tightened his grip on Firepaw's throat, his sharp claws drawing blood and causing her unable to breath and scratching at his forepaws desperately. With a distasteful scoff, Eelscar released her.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Eelscar challenged. Firepaw was still gasping for air. "ARE YOU?!" Eelscar yowled, pressing his face into hers. He licked his lips obscenely.

Firepaw shook her head frantically. "N-no!" She spat out, her faded dark blue eyes round in panic and her legs trembled in fright. Her voice was high pitched and frail.

"Go, run along now." Eelscar waved his tail dismissively, looking away from her. Firepaw took this chance, tearing her frozen paws from the ground and darting away from him and the deputy, her eyes still wide in fear.

_RiverClan, you're doomed! Oh, only StarClan can help us now!_

**(POV change: Hazelpaw) **

"Breezepaw," Hazelpaw said softly as she entered the medicine den. "Is there anything I can have for the pain? My joints really ache…"

The grey and black she cat nodded quickly, her nose drifting over several herbs before landing some dried out leaves. Breezepaw frowned. "It seems we're out of tansy. Oh, there's some by the Sunning Rocks- wait! Ugh, no! No tansy! It could cause a miscarriage!"

Hazelpaw's eyes flashed. _Miscarriage…? _"Uh, on second thought, I can endure…" Hazelpaw smiled quickly, bolting out of the den. She distantly caught Snowfall's eye, her heart yearning, but he trotted away, for some reason going into Oakstar's den.

Hazelpaw's shoulder's slumped. _Oakstar already knows; I bet Mom told him. I wish they weren't mine! I wish they weren't Eelscar's! If I had to have kits, why couldn't I have had Snowfall's?! At least he wouldn't have forced himself on me! _

"Uh, Hazelpaw? You okay?" The sound of Petalwish's voice broke her thoughts.

"What? Yes, fine." Hazelpaw replied sourly. Petalwish raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head, disregarding the apprentice's harsh attitude.

"Thanks for offering to watch Nightkit, Brightkit and Mistkit. They really are a pawful!" Petalwish chuckled. "Why did you offer?"

Hazelpaw flinched as she felt drool from Mistkit on her hind paw. She pulled her paw back. "Er, I'm confined to camp. Breezepaw thought it'd be best for me."

Hazelpaw remembered her friend's words instantly. "_Aw, just watch her kits! You'll be having some of your own soon!" Breezepaw had then chuckled. "Their squealing and incoherent blabbering, oh, it's so loveable!" _Hazelpaw cringed just thinking about the kits growing and squirming inside of her belly.

"One day you'll make a wonderful mother, Hazelpaw!" Petalwish cooed. Hazelpaw knew she meant it as a compliment, but she couldn't help but jerking away.

"Why'd you flinch like that?" Petalwish looked concerned now. Her gaze was locked on Hazelpaw's bloated stomach. The apprentice shifted so her belly rested under her, the pain suddenly increasing but she pretended she didn't feel it.

"I never want kits." Hazelpaw growled softly, staring at feather-lined nest. Petalwish tipped her head.

"What if you meet a nice tom? Like Snowfall?" Petalwish teased, snickering as Hazelpaw flushed.

"Probably not." Hazelpaw whispered, drawing her tail along her lower side of her belly. She tried to imagine kits shuffling inside of her. It made her head spin, especially their sticky paws and shrill shrieks she remembered when Petalwish and Sandfern's kits were born.

"I'm, uh, going to go." Hazelpaw huffed, gritting as a cramp rattled through her lanky figure, the pain lingering in her ribs in every step she took towards the camp exit.

**(POV change: Snowfall) **

"Breezepaw, what was Hazelpaw doing in here?" Snowfall wondered, staring at the blind apprentice. Breezepaw flattened her ears.

"Complaining of aches." She suddenly whipped around, staring sightlessly and directly into Snowfall's eyes. "If she comes to you in pain, don't give her tansy. Whatever you do, don't let her have tansy. No matter how much she complains of bellyaches, it could kill her and the kits."

Snowfall backed away in shock, his jaws parted in surprise. He nodded quickly, unnerved by the young cat as he stood outside Oakstar's den. "May I come in?" He asked, and slowly entered as he heard a faint 'yes.'

"Hazelpaw's pregnant and I'm father." He blurted as he entered the leader's den. Sandfern's eyes widened and she spat out the chewed fish she was eating in surprise. Reedpaw, Birchpaw and Whitepaw were all in the den as well, looking angry and shocked.

Oakstar looked briefly alarmed, then sighed evenly. "No, you're not. If she's pregnant, it's from Eelscar, isn't it?"

"Eelscar?" Whitepaw growled, his amber-red eyes glowing hatefully. "Isn't that the tom that Hazelpaw was-" Birchpaw slapped Whitepaw's ear harshly.

"SHouldn't you apologize to her? You were being a flea-bag, mocking her for gaining weight." Birchpaw sniffed. Whitepaw stared at his dark paws in shame.

Reedpaw just looked on, his jaw dropped wide. "WHAT." he said blatantly. "Seriously, WHAT?!"

Snowfall shuffled his paws. "I think we should tell ShadowClan their mine! Then we don't have to fight!"

Oakstar, however, shook his head. "Battle is inevitable, Snowfall. Morningfeather has said so."

Snowfall opened his mouth to protest, about to say that Morningfeather can't see the future, but he shut his mouth closed.

"Look, I get you're trying to protect RiverClan. I respect that. But I need you here to protect Hazelpaw. For now, relax. I'm relieving you of duties for the rest of today." Oakstar stood up, stretching. "I have to announce the cats attending the Gathering. You are dismissed."

Snowfall narrowed his eyes in disappointment, but he dipped his head and left the den, staring up at the Greatledge as Oakstar called a meeting.

"The cats attending this moon's Gathering are Reedflight, Hawkpool, Runningclaw, Jayheart, Acornheart, Weaselclaw, Gorseheart, Badgerfoot, Antclaw, Flowerpelt, Doestripe, Trouttail, Pebbletail, Splashspirit, Reedpaw, Birchpaw, Batpaw and Honeysnow." Oakstar announced, ignoring the worried whispers that now plagued his clan. "Please rest up and regain your strength."

"Why so many warriors?" Bramblewhisker cried out, his narrow, droopy face dark with worry.

"Is something going to happen?" Spidertail yowled, wrapping his tail around Puddlewhisker and their kits protectively. Splashspirit curled into her father's fur.

"Quiet!" Oakstar hissed, looking uncomfortable. "Morningfeather has told me that we might be in danger. That is why I have brought many warriors and ask you are at your fullest when we arrive. Be alert. We leave at sunset."

"If something happens," Hawkpool was saying to Reedpaw and Birchpaw, "I want you both to get back to camp. I know you can fight now, but there's going to be a lot more cats who are a lot more experienced than you."

Reedpaw lashed his tail. "I want to fight! I want to protect my clan!" He stared at Snailpaw from across the clearing. "I-I want to make sure a certain fox-heart doesn't get herself hurt!"

Birchpaw only shrugged nonchalantly. "If me staying safe helps you fight better, mom, I will."

Reedpaw scoffed at his brother. "Lame!" He teased, butting Birchpaw's shoulder. The mottled brown tabby stuck out his tongue.

Snowfall slumped his shoulders in frustration that he wasn't chosen for the Gathering. "Maybe you should just walk around for a bit." Snowfall heard Treeshadow say behind him. "You seem really uptight."

Snowfall sighed, cracking his neck. "Ugh, I just can't believe Oakstar chose my brother over me, again!" He stared up at the grey, hefty clouds. A brisk wind billowed his medium white fur. "Yeah, I guess I'll go relax…"

_Maybe Treeshadow is right. I keep stressing over Runningclaw being favored over me, especially now since Willowleap has her new kits. Some time in the forest will do me good. At least I can hunt, right? _Snowfall's thoughts were interrupted as a speck of something cold touched his nose, the warrior flinching in surprise.

Snowfall stared up at the sky, his paws feeling light and his heart thumping in excitement as he saw flecks of snowflakes fall from the heavy clouds. _Ha, an early snowfall! I can finally blend in while hunting again! _

Snowfall walked aimlessly, not bothering to scent for prey. They all would have retreated to their dens by now. He slowed, realizing he'd subconsciously been following a scent; Hazelpaw's scent.

_What's Hazelpaw doing out here in the cold alone? She could get sick! _Snowfall became quickly worried, all his senses alert.

Another scent reached his nose and panic flooded him, recalling Breezepaw's words to him. "_Whatever you do, don't let her have tansy. No matter how much she complains of bellyaches, it could kill her and the kits." _

Snowfall's heightened adrenaline enabled him to run faster, his eyes widening as realized what Hazelpaw was after. "NO!" SNowfall screamed, his paws pounding threw the snow and kicking up behind him, the tom zigzagging desperately even though he knew was to be too late.

Hazelpaw's scent now mingled with the fresh smell of tansy, threatening to overwhelm him. Hazelpaw's figure could just be barely made out through the increasing fall of snow and wind.

"Hazelpaw!" Snowfall cried, his legs sinking in the snow. "Don't!" He was getting slowed down! He wouldn't make it to her in time.

Alarm shimmered in her different shaded eyes as she turned back to the tansy plant and chowed down another mouthful. Snowfall tore his paws from the sinking of the snow and tackled her, ripping her away from the bush.

Hazelpaw fought him weakly, until she ran out of energy and collapsed under his strength. Her breath was ragged and reeked of tansy. Snowfall's eyes traveled to bush. It was half eaten. Hazelpaw's eyes fluttered, shivering as the tansy began to do its work.

"No! Hazelpaw! Don't you close your eyes!" Snowfall hissed, his anger mixing with his sorrow and fear, his vision blurred with tears and his throat dried up.

"I'm sorry, Snowfall…" Hazelpaw voice was meek and trembled with pain. He shook her to keep her awake.

Her body rippled, the apprentice yowling in agony. "I'll find yew! You'll throw it up and you'll be okay!" Snowfall said in a panic, spinning around, remembering how Honeysnow had gave him yew when he was kit and ate a funny mouse. He felt her paw on his tail, holding him back.

"I hate these kits, Snowfall." She choked on tears and pain. "I can't live with this. With _them. _I hate them growing inside of me! I hate what he did to me! I hate this! I thought he was going to kill me… Oh, I wish he did! I wish I had died!"

Snowfall held onto Hazelpaw desperately. He was no medicine cat. He knew the tansy was already in her system. But maybe, just maybe, if he held onto her tight enough he could save her through sheer force of will.

Hazelpaw let out a low moan of pain, her teeth grinding together in distress. Snowfall buried his muzzle into her fur, his tears wet on her warm pelt.

"Stay with me, please. I love you, Hazelpaw! I care about you! H-how funny is that?" Snowfall sobbed, laughing sadly. Hazelpaw chuckled, but her laugh held traces of aching.

Hazelpaw's breath came in short pants, her sides heaving as her body convulsed and prepared to birth the kits. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"No! I won't let StarClan take you from me! You're the only one who cares about me!" Snowfall wailed, his voice stuffy and choked back. He felt her sides ripple. The tansy mixed with the stress made this whole ordeal worse on her.

"Please, let this happen." Hazelpaw whimpered. Snowfall hung his head, drinking in her scent. The metallic scent of blood invading his nostrils.

Snowfall closed his eyes, the beginnings of a blizzard stirring his pelt. He felt her spasm beneath him, shaking in agony. Blood once again bathed his senses and when he looked up at Hazelpaw, the crimson stained the perfect white snow around her and her beautiful pelt.

The first kit slid out, but Snowfall made no move to lick it alive. He only cared about Hazelpaw. She let out another gasp of pain as her body shook, and the second kit's head could be seen.

The blood pooled endlessly, Hazelpaw tossing and turning in her suffering, Snowfall mewling in despair as she seemed to die down, even the ripples ceased their hold on her.

Snowfall stared at Hazelpaw's limp body in horror, and lifted his head in anguish, letting out a sorrowful caterwaul, choked back by his sobs and drowned out by the roars of the wind.

Snowfall coughed, recoiling at the smell of blood. Three kits were still, lying motionlessly by Hazelpaw's tail. Snowfall turned to leave them, his heart burning with rage and misery, but something caught his eye. Movement.

He stopped, turning towards the smallest kit and licking it frantically. He broke down in tears again, but this time in joy. It was alive! He moved to the other two, stimulating their breathing. The faintest traces of their flanks moving up and down could be seen.

The first kit, the one Snowfall saved first, was a beautiful snow white, minus night black paws and ears. The second was a smokey grey-brown with dark stripes, and the third was a yellowy grey like Eelscar, with more hints of light ginger.

Snowfall scooped the kits up in his jaws and tossed Hazelpaw onto his back, he padded back to camp, his eyes squinted against the wind and vision still blurred with tears. _You three are the kits of a monster…. But you're also the kits of the most beautiful she cat in all the forest. _

Hazelpaw's blood was splattered on one side of his face and neck, his icy blue eyes frozen wide in horrific terror and sorrow. Snowfall was so absorbed in the most recent moments, playing them over and over in his head, he barely noticed when he got to camp.

"Snowfall?! You're covered in blood!" He heard a voice shriek, but his ears were ringing and his thoughts were elsewhere. He suddenly saw Ivysky jump in front of him, followed by Whitepaw and Willowleap.

"Move you of the way!" He heard Morningfeather hiss, just barely able to pick out her voice from the drumming in his ears. The golden she cat shoved the other three cats out of the way, standing almost nose to nose in front of Snowfall.

"What happened, Snowfall?!" She demanded, but he only collapsed to the ground, his paws clawing at his head and tears streaming down his face.

"S-so much blood, oh StarClan, there was so much blood…" He sobbed, panting heavily. Hazelpaw slid lifelessly off his shoulders and down onto the snow coated ground, her blood soaked fur turning it a pale pink.

"It wouldn't end, the blood, the blood, it kept coming! She's dead, the kits killed her… They killed her and the blood, oh StarClan so, so, much blood!" Snowfall screamed hysterically, his sobs now combined with panicked laughter.

Ivyky, Whitepaw and Willowleap all backed away, looking frightened towards him in this state, but Morningfeather remained undisturbed. "Hush, now, Snowfall. You're okay. Breezepaw, fetch some goatweed, juniper berries and honey. Ivysky, Willowleap, get Hazelpaw off of him. Whitepaw, take the kits to Petalwish. She still has milk. Be quick!"

Whitepaw cast a dread filled look at the debilitated body of his sister being carried to Morningfeather's den, then shook his head and grasped the runt sized trio of kits in his jaws and sprinted off. Breezepaw returned within seconds, dropping the herbs at Morningfeather's paws.

The medicine cat drizzled honey from the comb onto the herbs, leaning down she saw was at eye level with Snowfall, who was still in his state of panic.

"Snowfall, you're at camp. This is Morningfeather; I need you to open and chew. Can you do that for me?" Morningfeather asked calmly. Snowfall quieted down, staring up at Morningfeather. He still looked horror struck and was still gripping his head, but he lowered his paws slowly, and parted his jaws obediently.

He chewed, gulping down the herbs. Almost instantly did it seem to take its effect. "H-H-Hazelpaw…" He whispered, his eyes drooping.

"There's no time for that, Snowfall. You have to get the the Gathering and tell Oakstar! Please, the whole of RiverClan depends on you! I see many possibilities, but all lead to a tragic conclusion, unless you bring them back!" Morningfeather yowled, shaking Snowfall urgently.

Snowfall staggered to his feet, looking exhausted, but he nodded briskly and took off in a run, his paws flinging snow behind him and silent against the soft ground.

Snowfall didn't hesitate as he crossed the WindClan border, praying silently up at the full moon. _Please let me get there in time! I may have failed Hazelpaw, but I can't fail my clan too! _

Urgency prickled in his fur, the warrior expertly crossing the stepping stones to the Marsh Island. "Oakstar!" Snowfall yowled, interrupting the meeting. The four clans turned in shock to see blood-soaked Snowfall.

"Morningfeather demands you back!" He wheezed. "She says we depend on it!"

Oakstar peered at Snowfall, looking up him up and down. Hawkpool curled around Reedpaw and Birchpaw protectively. Runningclaw distantly caught his brother's eyes, the tom's green eyes looking fretful.

Snowfall opened his mouth the continue, but a flash of yellow-grey fur caught in the corner of his eye. Rage poured into him, flowing through his whole being. His paws tingled with fury, and before he knew it, he was leaping at cat with unsheathed claws and sharp teeth.

"You, filthy, disgusting scum!" Snowfall screeched, tearing at Eelscar's open flesh with claws and fangs. "You mangy, skunky excuse for cat!" He howled, ripping into Eelscar's underbelly and flank. The warrior squirmed under his grip, but Snowfall had a firm hold and refused to let him up.

Fresh blood coated Snowfall, splattering his perfect white fur. "You killed her!" Snowfall hissed viciously, swooping in to tear out Eelscar's throat. Sounds of battle echoed around them. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw WindClan and ThunderClan avoiding the battle, but ShadowClan and RiverClan seemed to have no mercy for each other.

Runningclaw, surprisingly, stood a few pawsteps behind Snowfall, protecting his brother. Pebbletail and Hawkpool furiously fought Ashenclaw, the ShadowClan attmepting to aid Eelscar, but the two RiverClan cats protected Snowfall from the other side.

Spiderheart was brawling with Reedflight, the two deputies almost matching each other's moves, but as Creeksplash cried out in terror and Reedflight lost his concentration, Spiderheart conquered Reedflight and with two sickening tearing sounds, the deputy and Ashenclaw fall dead. The two clans stopped thier fighting, too drawn towards their fallen clanmate with sorrow. All, except Snowfall.

"I should kill you!" Snowfall roared. "But a disgusting, obscene, pervert like you does not deserve StarClan! Only cats like you should go to the Dark Forest!" The clan cats gasped at his mention of the Dark Forest, their eyes wide in surprise he had the audacity to speak its name and fear of even its mention.

"Snowfall! Release him!" Oakstar commanded. His voice was sorrow. "The battle is over. They killed Reedflight... And we took Ashenclaw."

Snowfall pulled back, his lips still peeled back in a terrifying snarl. "Why? He killed Hazelpaw! I should be the one to kill him!"

"Let him go, Snowfall." Oakstar said coolly, looking Snowfall in the eyes with a fierce commanding.

Snowfall snorted in outrage, placing an unsheathed paw to Eelscar's throat and bent his head to an ear. "Know that I have held your life in my two paws. Net time, I won't let you off so easy." He barked, digging his other paw into the soft flesh of Eelscar's cheek and clawing it across and drawing blood. It would make to an ugly scar.

Eelscar stood, hissed at Snowfall and limped away to his clan, a dotted blood trail following him.

"What about killing Hazelpaw?" Oakstar asked. He was standing in front of Snowfall now. Snowfall's memory flashed, feeling dreadfulness inside him again.

"Sh-she miscarried the kits…" Snowfall meowed, his voice trembling with misery. Oakstar's eyes went wide, then stern.

"RiverClan, we run! We already lost our deputy, and I don't fancy losing my granddaughter." He ordered, sprinting across the rocks and dashing over the snow. Hawkpool struggled to carry Reedpaw in her jaws, managing just barely to get him over the boulders.

The sight of camp gave Snowfall some peace, catching a glimpse of Oakstar speeding into the medicine den. Snowfall followed more slowly.

"Is she dead, Morningfeather?" Oakstar asked. He clearly wanted a no. The golden she cat was silent for a moment, then looked up at the two toms.

"Snowfall saved her life." She closed her eyes. "He brought the clan back in time."

Snowfall felt his heart stop. Glee overwhelmed him. She wasn't dead? Snowfall crept forward, pressing his bloody muzzle to her chest. It rumbled with life. He howled with joy, drinking her precious scent.

"Oh StarClan, thank you!" He sobbed, licking her cheek. "I thought you took her from me…" He whispered, sighing softly. He lifted his head. "What about the kits?"

Morningfeather looked at her paws and fidgeted awkwardly. "I can't say the same for them. They were too early… They are alive, for now."

Snowfall cast a final look at Hazelpaw, then found his paws taking him to the nursery, the shadows of night making it near impossible to see in, but he could make out the faint outline of Petalwish and the three pathetic kittens.

"The small two are boys, and larger one is a girl." Petalwish spoke. She sounded sleepy. "Just thought you would want to know."

Snowfall stared the little tom-runts. "Yellowkit, and um, Smokekit." He decided. His drooping eyes drifted to the she kit, the whitish one he'd seen move amongst the snow. "Cloudkit." He whispered. He felt a new feeling stir in his chest.

It felt strange, and warm. The hate he'd felt for the kits had mostly thawed out, and despite him being able to see Eelscar in these kits, he could also see Hazelpaw.

**A/N**

**Okay so I wrote this because I love my readers. But what inspires me (and guarantees) a new chapter, is reviews. Yeah, I need a lot. Well, at least three per chapter. So make sure to review. And please not just 'wow great update soon.' because that's hardly motivating. I like ideas and speculations. People's theories and thoughts on the content of that chapter. The emotions you went through while reading it. That's what guarantees a new chapter. **


	46. Chapter 38: Stealing Lives and Kisses

**A/N**

**Guest(Shorty): Your review actually inspired me to offer an au for this story! The indepth explanation is in the end of chapter A/N! There's no need for having anxiety, but if you're uncomfortable with reviewing with your account, that's okay. I totally understand having anxiety (I have it)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains gore with in depth description you may not be comfortable.**

Dustsnow stared down at her two kits, barely a few days old. She narrowed her eyes. Why should she be there for her kits if her parents weren't there for her? They had died!

"Thornyflower, I'm going out. Care for these two." Dustsnow growled, standing up. The older queen snorted softly.

"Are you ever going to name them? Kits aren't so bad, Dustsnow." Thornyflower purred as she watched her two sons scuffle in a play fight a few fox-lengths beyond her.

"No. If my mom wasn't there, I won't." Dustsnow huffed, as if it was obvious. Thornyflower rolled her eyes.

"Right, that illness from Melody." Thornyflower groaned. It was so long ago!

"No, not Melody! Hawkpool! It's her fault! If she hadn't killed Melody, then the sickness would never have had happened!" Dustsnow whirled around, hissing.

Thornyflower flattened her ears. "You're being lame, Dustsnow. You have the opportunity to be a mother for your kits, and you're choosing to abandon them. Flowerbreeze didn't chose to die!"

Dustsnow's tail twitched. "Then have Stripeface name them!"

_Hawkpool took my parents from me… So I'll take something dear to her. Her father has StarClan knows how many lives, so he's off the list, and Sandfern is a queen so I'll never be able to encounter her… Oh, wait! I have just the two candidates…_

…

Dustsnow couldn't help but grin in a sick glee as she teetered along the ThunderClan border, and then crossed it.

She walked casually along, purposefully leaving her scent along every brush and tree she could see. The thick forestry soon thinned out and revealed the river.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here!"

Dustsnow's face contorted into an unnerving grin. She turned around, facing the cat. "Oh, shouldn't I, dear Rainstorm?"

The deputy pulled back in uncertainty. "Who are you?"

"The cat who sent you to StarClan." Dustsnow laughed, lunging forward to his blind side, and sinking her teeth into his throat. But she didn't stop there.

Dustsnow tore into his underbelly, ripping open the flesh to where she was practically holding his guts in her paws. And she laughed.

Blood pooled around them, Rainstorm gurgling on his own blood, unable to form words fully. "Wh-why?" He choked, looking angry and sorrowful.

Dustsnow paused, licking his hot blood off a paw. "Because it's fun!" She giggled. "Well, actually, it's your sister. I'm making her suffer!"

Rainstorm's lips twitched in a snarl. "I-" He started, but Dustsnow shoved him back to the ground, drawing her tongue over her blood soaked teeth in pleasure.

"You're so much more fun when you're _quietly_ dying." Dustsnow rolled her eyes, unsheathing her claws into his throat and ripping it out with her teeth. She gnawed on it for a while, and when he went limp under her grasp, she pulled back. Dustsnow grinned wickedly. She suddenly stopped, looking around keenly.

"Now, where's that Jaytalon?" She cackled, standing on the tips of her toes. Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of dark brown fur across the RiverClan border grabbed her attention.

Dustsnow leapt into the river, the blood washing off her fur and staining the water a pinkish. "Pretty, pretty, kitty!" She said in a psychotic, sing-songy voice as she climbed out the water and peeked over the boulder the cat was hiding behind.

"Oh, you're Birchpaw!" Dustsnow realized. "Hm, you're one of Hawkpool's sons, oh, how perfect!" She grinned sickly, her black lips peeled back to reveal the very teeth she'd used to slaughter Rainstorm.

Birchpaw hopped to his paws, fear in his eyes as he tried to scramble away. Dustsnow made a clicking noise with her tongue, as if shaming him for fleeing. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Birchpaw. Didn't daddy ever teach you to never run from a battle?"

Birchpaw whirled around, panting in terror as Dustsnow pinned him down, holding him by the neck and chest. "Oh, wait, that's right. You don't have a daddy. Well, neither do I. Your mother killed my parents!" She leaned in close to Birchpaw's ear, her soft breath blowing his ear fur. "Now I'm going to kill you."

Birchpaw writhed under Dustsnow's grasp, yipping in fright as she neared his throat with her claws, sunlight glinting off the sharpened edges.

Birchpaw quivered in fear, letting out a squeak of pain as she drew blood. He bent his head to the side and dug his teeth into her foreleg, biting down as hard as he could. He could've swore he hit bone.

Dustsnow withdrew her paw, crying out in shock. She hissed, shifting her weight to her left side. Birchpaw jumped to his paws, circling her. Without warning, Dustsnow swerved to his side, Birchpaw dodging, but out of nowhere, she changed direction and had him pinned down again.

Birchpaw grunted in pain, squirming as she draw her claws over his throat. It was a shallow cut, but bleeding nonstop. It would be a painful death. Dustsnow giggled to herself, chomping down on his throat again.

Birchpaw coughed blood. It splattered on the pale green forest floor, tainting its beauty. He sprang at his attacker, shoving her into the boulder and snagging a clump of her fur in his claws. She yelped out agony, narrowing her dark blue eyes.

Birchpaw scrambled up, beginning into a sprint, but he winced as Dustsnow chomped down on his tail, yanking him backwards to her.

Dustsnow swiped an unsheathed across his face, knocking him over. Birchpaw rolled over onto his back, attempting to claw her face with a hind paw, but failed, as Dustsnow chomped down on the leg and gnawed it, snapping the bone in several places as she shook it viciously in her maw.

Birchpaw cried out in suffering, shaking with the inability to attack her or try to flee again. He weakly made an effort to stand, but Dustsnow whacked him against the rock, slamming his head on the boulder and went out cold.

Dustsnow swooped in to tear his throat, but the sound of running pawsteps stopped her. She dropped Birchpaw, flinging him into the river and charging across the stream and back towards ShadowClan.

A patrol, consisting of Hawkpool, Weaselclaw, Spidertail, Batpaw, and Snailpaw charged through the undergrowth. Hawkpool shrieked in horror.

"See, I told you I heard fighting!" Batpaw protested to his mentor. Spidertail lashed his tail in frustration.

"That doesn't matter now, Batpaw!" Spidertail growled, tossing Birchpaw up onto his back with the aid of Weaselclaw. Snailpaw pressed her nose the sandy shore of the river and to Birchpaw's drenched coat.

"I don't scent any predators." Snailpaw meowed, frowning as turned to Hawkpool. Her mentor wasn't paying any attention, eagerly trying to get her son to wake up.

"Baby, Birchpaw, please!" She sobbed, licking his nose and cheeks, placing an ear to his chest. "Oh, thank StarClan! His heart's still beating! Spidertail, Weaselclaw, set him down! There's water in his lungs!"

Hawkpool pumped her paws on Birchpaw's chest, coaxing the water from his lungs. After what seemed like the longest moments of their lives, Birchpaw spluttered up the water, coughing roughly and collapsing back down, his sides heaving.

Hawkpool pressed an ear to his chest again, sighing in relief. "He's breathing okay. We have to get him to-" She cut herself off, lifting her nose and crinkling it.

"Blood." She whispered, her red eyes narrowed and alert.

"It's probably Birchpaw's." Batpaw rationalized.

Hawkpool shook her head. "No, no, that's not it… Oh StarClan, no!" She screeched as she recognized the scent. "RAINSTORM!"

Hawkpool threw herself into the river, fighting the current as she wrenched herself out the waters and stumbled back as she stepped in the still damp blood of her brother.

Hawkpool fell to her haunches, staring at her blood soaked paws in horror. Her eyes lifted, finding the mangled and barely recognizable body of Rainstorm. Hawkpool sniffled, raising her head in an effort to stop her tears. "Rainstorm, no…" She choked, holding back her sobs.

"Is this what you meant, Fawnkit?!" Hawkpool shrieked, tearing her head from her brother's dead body and glaring up at the gloomy sky. "That one would pay with life and fate while the other would pay with his glory? Is this it? Was Rainstorm destined to be the ThunderClan leader? Was my son destined to be the RiverClan leader? How dare you steal their lives from them!"

Hawkpool felt cold chills run down her back. She spun around, snarling as she saw the starry figure of Fawnkit. "I did not steal their lives." Fawnkit trotted forward, lifting her chin haughtily. "You did."

"What will become of Birchpaw? Does he join your ranks, like Rainstorm?" Hawkpool demanded, her claws ready to swipe. Fawnkit merely shrugged.

"That is for him to decide." She growled, fading away with a stern look of her amber eyes to Hawkpool.

"Hawkpool?"

The voice jerked Hawkpool's head up, the she cat staring wordlessly at Rainstorm's daughter.

"Dovepaw, I-" Hawkpool began, but the she cat silenced her.

"I'm a warrior now, remember? I'm Doveflight." She huffed, sniffling at she crumpled to her father's side. "Did you do this?"

"What, I, no! Why-" Hawkpool stammered, her bloody paws flying up in defense.

"DID YOU?!" Doveflight hissed, tackling Hawkpool, the two of them sliding in Rainstorm's blood across the forest floor.

"Doveflight, enough." A voice commanded. Doveflight paused, her breath hitching in her throat as he let her aunt up. "Hawkpool would never hurt her own kin, Doveflight. In fact, that's her son injured over there, probably from the same attacker." The voice belonged to Lightfeather, Rainstorm's mate and Doveflight's mother.

Lightfeather seemed to freeze up at the sight of her dead mate, tears silently streaming down her cheeks, but she tore her eyes away from him. "He shouldn't look like that… I can't believe someone would do that to him…"

Huntshadow bent down, pressing his nose to a spot of dry fur on their former deputy. "Smells like ShadowClan." He growled, placing his tail defensively around Doveflight.

"We should attack them!" Came Rabbitleg's snarl, Doveflight's brother. She swatted him with her paw sternly.

"We don't know for sure. It could have been a badger that traveled through their territory." Doveflight reasoned, but revenge was clear in her red eyes.

"Doesn't look like a badger attack!" Nightpaw peeped up, staring at her mother with wide eyes, her blind on shield from behind Jaytalon.

"Hey, sweetie, do you remember me?" Hawkpool asked sweetly, padding up to her daughter. The black she cat looked wary.

Nightpaw stayed quiet. Hawkpool frowned, then, decided to make it a joke. "Right, so you're Flightpaw-" Hawkpool was cut off, Nightpaw shaking her head with a grin.

"Oh, right, Brightpaw." Hawkpool teased, rolling her as if it was obvious. Nightpaw giggled, shaking her head again. "Huh?" Hawkpool twitched her whiskers as if pondering it. "Riiiiight, you're Nightpaw."

Nightpaw nodded her head with a cheerful smile. Hawkpool smiled a geeky grin. "Well, I'm Sneezebreeze, it's nice-"

Hawkpool was interrupted by Nightpaw bursting out into a fit of laughter. As she calmed down, she tapped her mother's nose with a tiny paw. "No, you're not." She said softly.

"Then, who am I?" Hawkpool challenged, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Mommy." Nightpaw whispered. Hawkpool rubbed her eyes with a paw.

"I'm not crying…" Hawkpool muttered stubbornly as the ThunderClan gave her strange looks. Hawkpool gasped in surprise as Nightpaw darted forward, hugging Hawkpool. Hawkpool pursed her lips in an attempt not to smile, but she gave in, and grinned whisker to whisker.

"Sorry, Nightpaw, I have to go now. Different clans." Hawkpool said sadly. She felt her heart melt as Nightpaw sent her a pleading look in an effort to make her stay.

"I can't. One of your brothers is gravely hurt and I gotta take him to our medicine cat." Hawkpool gave Nightpaw a tender lick on the nose and stood, feeling awkward as she met eyes with Jaytalon.

"I, um, bye." Hawkpool stammered, crossing the river and leading the patrol back to their camp, the two male warriors equally carrying Birchpaw.

"Morni-" Hawkpool yowled, but cut herself short as she saw the medicine cat already heading towards them.

"I saw this as a possibility, hurry, get him in my den!" Morningfeather ordered, then turned to Hawkpool. "You should probably get to Hazelpaw and Snowfall right now." She advised, then rushed off.

Hawkpool stared after Morningfeather, puzzled, but did as she was told anyways and padded towards the nursery.

Soft sobs could be heard from a distance from the nursery, combined with hushed comforting. Hawkpool nosed her way in, her heart withering at the sight before her. Yellowkit and Smokekit lay lifeless at Hazelpaw's feet.

Snowfall lifted his head to Hawkpool. "They were too weak to make it through the night." He gently brushed his tail up and down Hazelpaw's back. "It's okay, they're in a better place. They're safe now…"

Hawkpool joined in, embracing her mourning daughter. "My brothers will take good care of them, my daughter." Hazelpaw lifted her head, her face fur ruffled and damp.

"What do you mean 'brothers'? I thought only one brother was- oh, no. Oh, mom, I'm so sorry!" Hazelpaw sobbed, crying harder into her mother's chest.

Hawkpool stroked her daughter's back soothingly. "It's okay, baby. Your uncles are good cats. Rainstorm raised his own kits; he'll know how to care for Yellowkit and Smokekit."

Hazelpaw sniffled deeply. She turned to Snowfall. "I'm sorry, Snowfall. I know you much you like them, even though they're not yours."

Snowfall sighed lightly. "I love you more, Hazelpaw. Wherever you go, I'll follow and I'll comfort you when you're sad. Your mother is right. Yellowkit and Smokekit weren't strong enough. I have a brother in StarClan that will probably befriend them. They won't be alone, Haze."

Hazelpaw cleared her throat, respiring deeply as she fought to breath through her nose. "O-okay," she eyed Cloudkit warmly. "At least I can try to be a mother for her."

"Yes, but, Hazelpaw, you need to get back on duties eventually." Hawkpool meowed. "By the time Cloudkit is apprenticed, your brothers will all be warriors."

Hazelpaw's face suddenly drained of all color, her eyes small with realization. She nudged Cloudkit towards Petalwish and struggled to her paws.

"I have to train!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with alarm, but her paws buckled beneath her, and she crumpled back to her nest, breathless.

"Hazelpaw, you're still weak!" Snowfall objected, studying her to make she didn't hurt herself. "That miscarriage took its toll on you! You could have died!"

Hazelpaw huffed. "Don't remind me." She growled. "It felt like I was going to die… I think I saw StarClan." She admitted. Snowfall's eyes only widened more in fretfulness.

"I'm _joking." _Hazelpaw teased, flitting her tail across his nose.

Snowfall sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that. You're the only one who I truly care about."

Hazelpaw tilted her head. "Oh? What about Runningclaw?"

Snowfall's ears shot up, then he hung his head. "We haven't spoken since, well, since we were young apprentices. And if we did, it was arguing."

"Why not?!" Hazelpaw sputtered in shock. "It must be awful not talking to your littermate! I have three brothers, and as much as I hate them, I love them."

"That…. makes not sense. But, it was because, well, he stole the she cat I liked." Snowfall admitted. Hazelpaw butted his shoulder.

"Hey, you like me now, thought, right?" Hazelpaw asked, her eyes keen. He nodded almost instantly.

"Then talk to him! If you have nothing against Runningclaw now, what's stopping you from talking to him?" Hazelpaw pointed out. Snowfall seemed uncomfortable.

"Ah, he'd probably reject me." Snowfall laughed in embarrassment. "I kinda left him to drown once…"

Hazelpaw snorted. "Ha!" Her expression turned serious as she realized Snowfall wasn't joking. He was biting his lip in shame and inhaled sharply. "Oh." Hazelpaw said awkwardly.

"Well, are you sorry about trying to kill him?" Hazelpaw spoke up again. Snowfall nodded slowly.

"Yeah… We used to be really close and I miss him a bunch. Gosh, it was moons ago!" Snowfall groaned, rubbing his head. "I was such a stupid apprentice."

Hazelpaw beamed. "I'm sure you were perfect. Now, go mend your relationship with Runningclaw!" She crowed happily, shoving him out of the nursery and straight into Runningclaw.

**(POV change: Reedpaw/Snailpaw)**

"Ugh, can we go back now?' Moaned Snailpaw in discomfort. "My joints are aching up and I'm freezing!"

"No, not yet, Snailpaw. Leaf-bare seems to have come early, so we need to stock up for this cold season." Pebbletail snapped.

"It's not my fault you have fur short like a fish!" Reedpaw jeered, shoving her playfully.

"Fish don't have fur, you mouse-brain!" Snailpaw spat back.

"I know." Reedpaw chortled, his laugh stopping as Snailpaw shoved him backwards onto the snow-lined ground.

"Stop all that flirting back there, we need to focus." Creeksplash snapped dully. She was torn up over Reedflight's death, and the clan was surprised when she said she wanted to go hunting.

Snailpaw and Reedpaw shot stunned looks at each other. "We are not flirting!" They protested in unison. Creeksplash didn't reply.

"It sure sounds like you are." Splashspirit chuckled. "You two couldn't fool a blind and deaf kit."

"I think they love each other!" Silverpaw piped in, a sly smirk on her face Splashspirit pointed her tail to the older apprentice.

"My point exactly." Splashspirit replied.

"I'm only here because this fox-heart would've somehow drowned in the snow! Someone's gotta make sure she doesn't die, lame-o." Reedpaw scoffed, shouldering Snailpaw.

She scoffed back at him. "Well, I'm only here because, uh, this dungface is so terrible at catching prey he needs a partner to help him! It's not like I _want _to hang out with him."

Snailpaw gasped softly as a purr escaped when his thick pelt brushed against her, giving her relief from the cold. Reedpaw made no move to pull away, but he didn't seem to notice he was in contact with her. _Okay, so maybe another reason is his fur is so soft and warm, but I don't fancy freezing! _She subtly curled into his chocolate fur with a soft purr.

Reedpaw's heart jumped with surprise. _Okay, so maybe another reason is she'd freeze to death without me, but it's not that I care! _He gently wrapped his thick tail over her lower back.

Distantly, Shadepaw dove into the river and came up within seconds, two carp in her jaws and her teeth chattering. "C-c-c-c-cold!" She yelped, her eyes wide in shock of the change in temperature.

"Come on, that's enough." Pebbletail meowed, turning around and fixing a stare at Snailpaw and Reedpaw. She tore away from Reedpaw in an instant, almost as if Pebbletail has imagined it.

"Hey, Reedpaw!" Shadepaw meowed in a sing-song voice. "I'm cold, too!" She wormed her way into his puffy pelt, the chocolate tabby looking uncomfortable.

Shadepaw purred loudly, nuzzling his cheek. Reedpaw seemed to had frozen, making no move to pull away, but his eyes pleading for help.

"Mmmm," Shadepaw cooed, nestling in his fluff. Reedpaw suddenly regained the ability to move, jerking away as the sight of camp became clear.

"Wow, look, camp! That trip was fast, bye!" Reedpaw said quickly, speeding away and jumping into the company of Swiftpaw and Whitepaw. "Quick guys talk to me." He urged, eyes looking around in alarm.

Swiftpaw and Whitepaw exchanged confused looks, and realization spilled on their faces when Shadepaw entered camp. "Aw, come on man. She loves you!"

Reedpaw groaned softly. "Ehhhhhhhh…." He trailed off, shrugging.

"Hey, I just got a brilliant idea!" Whitepaw exclaimed, leaping to his feet, his twisted paw standing at an awkward angle. "Bramblewhisker told me about, how in Leaf-bare, if you peel away enough bark at a maple tree, it'll make like, honey! We should check it out!"

Swiftpaw grinned slightly. "Okay, maybe we can impress the girls!" He suggested, nodding his head over to Snailpaw, Shadepaw and Silverpaw.

"Who's to impress?" Whitepaw cackled. "It's just your sister, Batpaw's sister and then Silverpaw."

Swiftpaw's eyes darted around in nervousness. "If you stop being so loud, I'll say." Whitepaw shut his trap, peering at Swiftpaw in anticipation. "Okay, I kinda have a crush on Silverpaw." He admitted softly.

The two brother's mouths formed identical, cheesy grins. They poked at him with full force, resulting in a tackle. "Hahaha, dude you are so lame! Just talk to her, stupid!" Whitepaw burst out into a loud fit of laughter.

"No way!" Swiftpaw gasped. Whitepaw rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." He growled, stalking off with Reedpaw and Swiftpaw following him.

…

"So, what exactly do we do?" Reedpaw crowed, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Whitepaw looked puzzled.

"Wow, you bring us all the way over…" Reedpaw continued on a rant, without noticing Whitepaw had grabbed a pointed, broken tree branch in his maw in had begun stabbing at the tree trunk.

"Wait, hold, I scent Snailpaw and the others." Reedpaw blurted, darting behind a mint bush.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Swiftpaw inquired, casting glances between the brothers.

"Shhh! Imma scare Snailpaw." Reedpaw cackled to himself, an evil glint in his blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, I saw them heading this way, I'm sure of it." Shadepaw was saying, appearing from out of the undergrowth with Silverpaw by her side and Snailpaw dragging her paws, shivering in the cold.

Reedpaw crept out from the mint bush, jumping onto Snailpaw's back with screech. Snailpaw shrieked in astonishment, rolling him over onto his back. Two tumbled towards the maple tree, Snailpaw pinned him against the trunk in a daze.

"Ha…" Reedpaw wheezed, "got, you." He coughed, pressing a cheek to the tree trunk. Snailpaw gave him a funny look.

"Um, why are you… plastered to the tree?" Snailpaw asked slowly, lifting her chin in bewilderment. Reedpaw grunted, as if struggling and then it seemed like that tree pulled him back.

"I'm stuck." He stated bluntly, his eyes wide with shock yet boredom, as if he'd found himself in predicaments like this. Snailpaw covered her mouth with a paw, but a snort of held back laughter escaped threw her paw.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Snailpaw fell back into laughter, flailing her paws in the air, now laughing soundlessly, her eyes pricking with tears.

Reedpaw grunted, pulling himself free. "Aw, crap!" He moaned in disbelief. "Now I'm covered in this sticky maple sap!"

"Shut up and help me, you fox-heart!" Reedpaw snapped, turning his neck at an awkward angle to wear he tried to lick the sap off. He lost his balance, falling backwards into the snow with a short yelp.

Snailpaw was laughing so hard now she found it hard to breathe, her breath coming in gasps. The only cat not laughing was Shadepaw.

Reedpaw's head poked up from the snow. The snow had stuck to the sap. Snailpaw wheezed, struggling for air. She sighed, panting. "Ohohohohoh, that looks _really _bad, you dungface."

"You should taste the maple sap, Snailpaw." Reedpaw said slickly. "It tastes like honey just like Whitepaw said." His voice has a suspicious ring to it, but Snailpaw didn't seem to notice.

"Really?!" She squeaked, standing up on her tiptoes to reach his sap covered right cheek. He turned his face to the left to give her an easier reach.

A sly, mischievous smirk spread across Whitepaw's face. "Hey, Reedpaw! Over here!" He yowled, catching his brother's attention.

Reedpaw whirled his head around, unaware of Snailpaw still in close vicinity to his face, and whilst turning, locked lips with her. Alarm overwhelmed their senses. Strange emotions threatened to overpower them both.

_We're kissing?!_

They thought in unison.

_And…. I'm not mad._

**A/N**

**I regret nothing. Okay, I regret Rainstorm's death! I'M SO SORRY MY BABBI KITTY! Don't forget to review, remember what I said in the last chapter. If not here it is again: What inspires me most, is reviews. Yeah, a lot. Well, at least three per chapter. So make sure to review. And please not just 'wow great update soon.' because that's hardly motivating. I like new ideas and speculations. People's theories and thoughts of the content of that chapter. The emotions you went through while reading the chapter. That's what **_**guarantees **_**a new chapter.**

**PLEASE READ!: You lovely reviewers wanna know what I would love to see? No? Well, it's an alternate ending to Hazelpaw's miscarriage. I would love to see someone's take on it, except the au is, Hazelpaw died and her kits survived. What would happen to Snowfall? To Hawkpool? Would ShadowClan fight for Yellowkit, Smokekit and Cloudkit? Would her brothers be affected? How would it change things?**

**Well, if you are interested in this fanfic offer, PM me. If you publish without my consent, or merely review, I will at least have a very stern talk with you about stealing characters and such. Now, if you PM me and I say yes and give you the speculations I had for it, and yes, you may write it.**

**The most guranteed person to obtain the story will most likely have these things:**

**A name for the story.**

**A set out summary, giving me credit**

**Some base plot ideas**

**Be sure to give credit in your first published chapter of it, or I will request that you take it down. This story is my pride and joy and will be very disappointed if I approve you and you don't follow my guidelines.**

**Don't do it if you think you don't have good writing talent. Seriously. Please. If you have any doubts, I probably won't approve you…**

**And most importantly, have fun!**

**ALSO:** **If anyone can guess what Nightpaw and Hawkpool's interaction was from, will get a special shout and an imaginary plush of anyone in the story (Hawkpool is sold out and we don't sell Thornsnag anymore sorry)**


	47. Chapter 39: The Yin (Hawkpool) Part 1

**A/N **

**RiverClanner: I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill him either! We practically grew up with him! This isn't the last of him completely, though! **

(Recap)

"Now, go mend your relationship with Runningclaw!" Hazelpaw crowed happily, shoving Snowfall out of the nursery den and straight into his brother.

"O-oh!" Runningclaw exclaimed, stumbling back as Snowfall tumbled into him. "Snowfall…?" He trailed off, his faded green eyes a mixture of confusion, anger and sadness.

"I-I-I-" Snowfall stammered, his ears flat against his head in nervousness. He gulped. "Runningclaw, I'm sorry."

"It was wrong of me tease you so harshly when we were apprentices. We were so vastly different; I thought with my claws and not with my brains like you. I probably didn't have any brains. I just got so jealous when Ivysky started liking you over me." Snowfall admitting, waving his paws as he struggled to find the words. "You're so much smarter than me and a lot nicer. I just didn't understand why she would like a clumsy cat like you. I realize now I was the wrong one. Because the real question is, who _wouldn't _like a clumsy cat like you?"

Runningclaw looked shocked by Snowfall's sudden apology. Then, the faintest traces of a smile were noticeable on his mouth. "Apparently, you wouldn't." He teased. Snowfall smiled in relief. "I've been waiting for a cat to thaw out your icy heart." Runningclaw said.

"You can thank Hazelpaw." Snowfall shot her a thankful glance from inside the nursery. "It was her idea. I didn't think you'd forgive me. Oh, what did I do to deserve a brother like you?"

Runningclaw slapped him with his tail playfully. "Nothing. You're stuck with me."

"Hey, is Oakstar calling a meeting?" Snowfall pointed his tail to their leader as he stood up on the Greatledge.

Runningclaw turned his head. "Oh, he's probably naming the new deputy. It is almost sunset after all."

**(POV change: Reedpaw/Snailpaw) **

It all happened so quickly. And yet, so slowly. Time seemed to stop for the both of them. Pleasure and confusion and shock made their heads spin, and in a second after their lips touched, they yanked back, covering their faces with a paw and wide eyes.

"It was an accident!" They screamed in unison, their heads whipping to their group.

"Run, run!" Reedpaw blurted, grabbing Snailpaw by the scruff and sprinting off.

"Wh-wh-why are we here?" Snailpaw faltered, looking around. They found themselves by Sunning Rocks, the corner between the ThunderClan and WindClan border. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"It's not like I wanted to kiss you!" Reedpaw hissed in embarrassment. "Not like I liked the taste of mint and mouse on your tongue!"

"Well, I didn't like the taste of berry and carp on yours!" Snailpaw countered, looking down at her paws in an attempt to hide a timid smile on the edges of her lips "I'm going to go hang out with Shadepaw and Silverpaw!"

Snailpaw didn't move.

"Why aren't you leaving then?" Reedpaw asked in a slightly angry voice.

"Why haven't _you?" _Snailpaw fired back, even though her remark made no sense.

"Fine, I'll leave!" Reedpaw said in an exasperated voice, standing up. "Do you want to come back to camp with me?"

"I do!" Snailpaw stood and followed him, matching his angry-like tone. "As it seems I have no other choice."

…

As the pair made it back to camp, they found themselves swept up in the commotion of getting a new deputy.

"I bet it's going to be Spidertail," Badgerfoot was bragging about his brother to Duskflower.

"No, it should totally be Runningclaw! He's the one who outed Shellwhisker!" One cat said loudly.

"No, that was Shadeleap! It should be her!" Another voice retorted. The clan stared up at Oakstar expectantly.

"Silence!" Oakstar boomed. He cleared his throat as the cats quieted down. "I say these words before StarClan so they may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan shall be, Hawkpool!"

The slim black she cat tore away from Pebbletail in shock. "Wh-what, me?!" But her cries of protest were drowned out by the wild cheers of her name.

"Hawkpool! Hawkpool! Hawkpool!" The clan cheered, their eyes bright and supportive. Hawkpool scrambled up onto the Greatledge beside her father with a shy grin. He beamed back at his daughter.

"Mom's deputy!" Whitepaw cried out proudly.

"Actually, Oakstar," Hawkpool cleared her throat as the cheers died down. "You might need a sub-deputy."

Oakstar cocked his head. "Why's that?"

Hawkpool stared down at her paws, then to Pebbletail, then back up at her father. "Because I'm expecting Pebbletail's kits."

**A/N **

**Yeesh, sorry this was really short. But technically, this isn't the end of the chapter. There's a part 2! It'll be up by tomorrow or Thursday, or maybe even tonight if I get enough reviews! Hint, hint. **


	48. Chapter 40: The Yang (Jaytalon) Part 2

**A/N**

**Shorty: ****Thanks for the tips! I went back and edited the previous chapter! (I think I got it all) **

**I did really like her character development as well! Mothleg still isn't very supportive of her still, but the majority of the clan are glad someone as reliable like Hawkpool (despite being a queen again) is now their new deputy. **

**I actually did have that idea for Hawkpool's upcoming litter and it will be used! Shorty, did you virtually read my mind? **

**BrightMind: ****Yeah, I forgot to write out the battle scene in Bloody Revenge. I'll be sure to let you guys know when (and if) I go back and fix it. Try to remind me? **

**LongLive234:** **Sorry to say he's not, but there's a part 3 so I'll clear up as to why yang isn't Pebbletail in that chapter. **

**SuperBailey:** **Awww! You have no idea how much that means to me! I've always been afraid people would hate how I perceive cats "kissing" and your review really made my day! I'd be super honored to have Nicky/Wolfpaw join (ThunderClan in my preference, RiverClan's going through a bit of an overpopulation at the moment) the clans! Be sure to PM me for details! Also, in case you were wondering, the reason I do kitty kisses, is because two of my four cats, actually kiss each other. Cute, little pecks! It's the most adorable thing and I thought it would be sweet to put in my story.**

**Also!: I actually edited Bloody Revenge to add the battle scene. Someone remind me to edit The Yin with more stuff because that chapter was _really _short. **

Jaytalon hung his head into Rainstorm's fur, sighing heavily. _Who could have done this to you? Hawkpool looked so devastated! She's lost her only other littermate! One to the battle, and she had to kill her own sister! _

"Daddy, why can't mommy come live here, with us?" Nightpaw squeaked, sniffling as she stared at her uncle.

"Hawkpool isn't a ThunderClan cat, Nightpaw." Jaytalon said awkwardly. "She… er, the leader before Cloudstar was a bad cat. And he stole your mom from her home and raised her here. Your mom eventually discovered her home, and left to life there."

Nightpaw nodded in understanding, but she couldn't contain her mourning for Rainstorm as she stared at his lifeless heap, and broke out into shaking sobs. "Wh-who's g-g-gonna train m-m-me now?" She whimpered. "R-Rainstorm w-w-was the only o-one who understood m-m-me like no one e-else c-c-could!"

Jaytalon rasped his tongue over his daughter's head repeatedly. He knew Nightpaw was talking about her blindness. Training with a cat who didn't understand it would be harder. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but no words came, only her tears.

"Nightpaw, are you okay?" Scarletpaw asked, poking her friend's shoulder. Nightpaw looked up at the reddish she cat with blurry, wet eyes.

"Noooooo," Nightpaw sobbed. "I'm not." Scarletpaw motioned for Nightpaw to come over to her. The black she cat did as asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scarletpaw rephrased her question. Nightpaw sniffled, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I think so."

"Maybe you can share a mentor wish me!" Scarletpaw exclaimed, attempting to put a positive spin on it. Nightpaw shook her head.

"My dad's your mentor, remember?" Nightpaw pointed out. "Cloudstar would never have a parent mentor their child."

Scarlet frowned. "Oh, yeah. Well, I guess we'll find out now!" She said, her eyes lighting up as Cloudstar heaved himself onto the Tallrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he began. "I know we need time to mourn Rainstorm, but we suspect he was murdered by a ShadowClan cat. That is why we must appoint a new deputy straightaway."

The small clan murmured softly, casting curious glances amongst themselves. "I say these words before the spirit of Rainstorm so he may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan, will be Jaytalon!"

Jaytalon's jaw dropped in surprise. "M-me? Cl-Cloudstar?" He laughed nervously in modesty. The clan seemed to ignore his feeble protests, chorusing his name. Nightbreeze shoved him forward onto the Tallrock.

"Jaytalon! Jaytalon! Jaytalon!" The clan shouted with approval, Nightbreeze and Nightpaw calling out the loudest. He flushed in humility, lowering his ears bashfully.

"Now," Cloudstar interjected as the choruses faded. "We have an apprentice in need of a mentor. Nightpaw, you're training is incomplete. I trust Lightfeather to resume your training. She has shown intelligence and patience, and I trust she will pass all she knows to you."

Nightpaw looked like all the energy has been sucked out of her as she touched noses with her new mentor. Lightfeather looked like she had died; her eyes had lost their shine, but she still smiled politely to her new apprentice.

"Lightfeather," Nightpaw meowed softly once the ceremony ended. "I get Rainstorm was your mate and all, but you don't have to really do anything. I don't think you'd know how to alter my training to compliment my…. Disadvantage."

Lightfeather looked hurt for a few moments, before she sighed with a light giggle. "Oh, Nightpaw; who do you think taught Rainstorm how to turn his disadvantage, into a normality?"

Nightpaw's eyes grew round with astonishment and awe. "You? Y-you educated Rainstorm like he's been training me?"

Lightfeather purred hoarsely. "Perhaps that's why Cloudstar made me your mentor. Would you like to go over some recent moves you learned?"

Nightpaw nodded. "Can we bring the others with us? I normally train with at least one other apprentice…"

Lightfeather smiled in sympathy. "Of course."

Nightpaw grinned in relief, sprinting off towards Scarletpaw and Specklepaw. "Guys, Lightfeather is going over battle moves with me; come along! And you might as well bring the toms."

Scarletpaw stood, stretching as she stared up at Jaytalon expectantly. Specklepaw followed Nightpaw over to Lightningpaw, Stonepaw and Robinpaw. "We're all going to train with our mentors, wanna come with?" Specklepaw asked, her eyes bright.

Robinpaw swallowed the last bits of a sparrow he was eating. "Where?" He asked keenly.

Specklepaw turned to Nightpaw. "Oh, um, the Thunder Tree!" The black she cat squeaked, refering a to a dead, lightning struck tree that stood in the middle of a clearing, a common place for training and learning to climb trees.

Stonepaw stood, sporting an enthusiastic, fangy grin. "Yeah, imma kick all your butts in practice!"

Lightningpaw burst out laughing. "Dude, your form is horrible! I'm sure even Nightpaw would be even to beat you!" He turned quickly to her. 'Uh, no offence."

"It's fine." Nightpaw sighed.

"Easy for you to say, Lightningpaw," Stonepaw countered. "You're practically invincible!"

Robinpaw squeezed his way through between Stonepaw and Lightningpaw. "Yeah, Lightningpaw, you gotta stop showing off. It's not you really have to impress anyone. It's just us."

The six cats made their way through the chilled forest with Lightfeather, Jaytalon, Lionfang and Brackenfang. A light frost already beginning to collect on the orange and yellow leaves and a light snow was about the height of the apprentices' toes.

Suddenly, a cry of pain shot out from Scarletpaw. She had ran muzzle first into a tree trunk. The other apprentices exploded into fits of laughter, even Nightpaw holding back her giggles.

Robinpaw cackled, teasing his sister. "Man, come on. Nightpaw's half blind and she saw that tree!" He quieted, whipping around to the black she cat. "Erm, no offence."

"It's fine," Nightpaw growled, taking a few calming breaths. She'd prove them wrong! She was just as good as them, right?

"Okay, quiet," Jaytalon cleared his throat to the apprentices. "Why don't we start off simple? Pairs."

Robinpaw raised his paw, but blurted out his question anyways. "Do we get to pick partners?"

Jaytalon furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Robinpaw certainly took after his mentor, Rabbitleg. "No, it's opposite gender pairing. You're with Specklepaw. Scarletpaw with Lightningpaw. That leaves Nightpaw with Stonepaw."

"Now," Brackenfang had begun saying. "Watch as Lightfeather comes towards me."

The creamy she cat slunk forward, her belly slithering across the snow. Brackenfang suddenly jumped in the air, pinning Lightfeather down holding her with his forepaws. Lightfeather went limp under his grip, and the moment Brackenfang loosened his grasp, Lightfeather sprang up explosively and flung him off.

"Did you apprentices catch that?" Jaytalon asked, eyes eyes specifically locked onto Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw might not have seen, what with her useless one eye!" Robinpaw whispered to Stonepaw a bit too loudly. "Heh, no offence, Nightpaw." Robinpaw rolled his eyes as if it didn't matter.

"It's fine," Nightpaw growled, unsheathing her claws into the soft snow in anger.

"Oh, that should be her warrior name!" Stonepaw breathed. "One-eye!"

Nightpaw looked around, praying one of the warriors heard the toms, but no one seemed to notice. _This must be my heightened hearing… Not a blessing like Rainstorm said it would be, more like a curse… _

"Practice, begin!" Lionfang declared, sitting back beside the older warriors they observed the sparring.

"So, are you going first or will I?" Stonepaw asked blandly, only paying half attention.

"I'll go," Nightpaw hissed, glaring at the dark grey tom with rage. He sneered at her.

"Bring it, One-eye," Stonepaw quipped back with a mocking smile.

Nightpaw crept forward, slinking towards him with slitted eyes. Stonepaw clumsy pounced on her, Nightpaw cringing at his lame form. Nightpaw bounced up with more force than the mentors instructed them to do so, hoping he'd at least get badly bruised, but instead, Stonepaw unsheathed his claws into her shoulders and hung on to her back when she jumped, the two rolling over each other and Nightpaw rebounded into a thorn bush.

The other apprentices stopped their training to turn and point and laugh at Nightpaw, who was curled up and stuck in the brambles.

"She probably couldn't do it right, cause of her eye. I mean, no offence, but really. How does she expect to become a warrior of she'd half blind? Ha, One-eye!" Robinpaw jeered, throwing his head back in laughter.

"It's NOT fine!" Nightpaw snapped, parading painfully out from the bush and straight up to Robinpaw and Stonepaw. "I'm just as good an apprentice as you! My senses make up for my eye! I can hear and smell better than you, or any of the other warriors! So, stop calling me One-eye! That's not my name and you know it!" Nightpaw screeched, baring her teeth at him as tears rolled down her cheeks and Specklepaw and Scarletpaw held her back by the scruff from the two toms.

"Some one's got issues!" Robinpaw taunted over his shoulder, casting a glance back at Lightningpaw.

"Guess that's what comes from not having a mom." Stonepaw shrugged. Nightpaw froze in fury and sensitivity.

The silence that met Stonepaw's words was deafening. You could have heard Mallowtail complaining about Frostkit and Kestrelkit stepping on his tail from all the way at camp.

Scarletpaw exchanged an uneasy look with Specklepaw. Nightpaw stared over her shoulder to her two friends. "Lemme at 'em." She snarled.

They released Nightpaw with no argument against her, the black she cat flying at the two toms with boiling rage and unsheathed claws.

Nightpaw zipped towards Stonepaw first, biting down on his ears and scratching his shoulders with no mercy. He screeched in objection, but his cries seemed to have no effect on Nightpaw.

Robinpaw tackled Nightpaw, yanking her off his friend and pinning her to the ground. She fell limp under his claws, and he loosed up. She groaned inwardly. They had just had a lesson on this move!

Nightpaw sprang up powerfully, Robinpaw rolling into the base of the Thunder Tree and in the direction of the mentors. The four warriors looked up, Jaytalon struggling to pry Nightpaw from the two tom cats.

"Nightpaw, stop it!" Jaytalon scolded his daughter, but as she calmed down, the flame of fury and wrath still burned in her eyes.

"Whatever provoked you to attack Robinpaw and Stonepaw?!" Her father hissed, but he sounded more disappointed than angry.

"They kept calling me One-eye,." Nightpaw mumbled. "And they said I have issues because I don't have a mom like they do!" She yelled, whipping around to the two toms.

Stonepaw had a few shallow cuts and bites, the tom pitifully licking them. The top of Stonepaw's ear was bleeding, the edges bitten off jaggedly by Nightpaw. Robinpaw had one of his eyes forcefully shut, blood gushing down from his forehead and over the eyelid. Splinters were sticking out in his fur from his collision with the tree, and he had faint scratches down his flank and back from Nightpaw as well.

Brackenfang stood, looking irritated. "That is no reason to physically attack your fellow peers!" The tortoiseshell frowned at Nightpaw.

"Well at least all of you grew up with a mom!" Nightpaw sobbed, turning to Brackenfang. "And I know your mother died birthing you, but you had Redbreeze, and your littermates!"

Brackenfang recoiled, looking like she'd clawed him. Nightpaw pulled back, realizing her words. Brackenfang's littermates were all dead. "J-Jaytalon, deal with your daughter."

Jaytalon sighed heavily. "Maybe we should take a break, sweetheart."

Nightpaw bristled with frustration and rage. "No! I can do this!" She insisted, her eyes wide with pleading.

Jaytalon narrowed his eyes. "I know you can. In fact, maybe you do it too well. I think you're just being a little over-sensitive."

Nightpaw took a step back, frowning slightly. "Over-sensitive?!" She echoed, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe you're too hung up on mom leaving!" She yelled.

Jaytalon gritted his teeth and rubbed his temple with a paw. "No, Nightpaw, I'm not. _You_ are. You let Robinpaw and Stonepaw get in your head."

Nightpaw frantically shook her head, tears pricking her eyes. "No! They're the ones who were making fun of me!"

"I don't care right now, Nightpaw," Jaytalon meowed, frustrated. "You need better control of your emotions. You're on elder duty for a quarter-moon."

Nightpaw's eyes went round in disbelief. "What?! Dad, no! How is that fair?"

Jaytalon looked extremely cross with her. "It's not. You lashed out, and that is not the way to deal with anger, especially with another clanmate." He turned, stalking away from her.

Nightpaw chased after him desperately. "B-but, what about Stonepaw and Robinpaw? Aren't you going to punish them too? You're the deputy!"

"I'm talking about _you, _Nightpaw. What they did was wrong, and they know that. You, though, took wrong to other extreme," Jaytalon growled, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed in you."

Nightpaw stood where she was, frozen to the ground. Robinpaw and Stonepaw trotted up to her, identical sneers on their faces. "Guess even daddy doesn't love his kit, just like dear ol' mom." Stonepaw jeered.

"One-eye!" Robinpaw sniggered, sticking out his tongue as he followed Stonepaw away and into the dense forestry.

Lightningpaw laid his tail briefly on Nightpaw's shoulder. "Sorry about them." He said quickly, dashing after them. "Wait up!" He called out, squeezing between the two cats.

Nightpaw fell to the ground. She felt inferior. Pathetic. Nightpaw sniffled, sobbing quietly into the grass and dirt. _Why can't I be a normal cat?! Why did mom have to leave? I wonder how my brothers and sister are doing? Do they get teased for not having a father? _

Nightpaw suddenly recalled the grey tabby, who was sitting affectionately close to Hawkpool at the Gathering. She shook her head. _No, of course they don't! That tom must be mom's new mate! They have two parents! I wish there was someone who knew what it felt like to be me… To have no mother… To me teased for simply being different… _

…

"Jaytalon, I need you to organize a hunting patrol," Cloudstar meowed as the white tom emerged through the camp entrance. "We're low on food and Aspenheart is showing signs of being ill."

Jaytalon scanned the clearing, spewing out names of the few cats he saw. "Blizzardshade, Shyleaf, Pepperpaw, and Mouseclaw. You're on a hunting patrol with me." He ordered, nodding his head to signal they were leaving instantly.

"It's freezing out here!" Pepperpaw whined, shivering. Shyleaf, her mentor, chortled in amusement.

"You get used to it, Pepperpaw," Huntshadow assured her, puffing out his coat. Pepperpaw pursed her lips in jealousy.

"Let's split up," Mouseclaw suggested, branching off towards the Flat Lands. Blizzardshade, Shyleaf and Pepperpaw all trotted off from Jaytalon, leaving to hunt by the border by the rural Two-leg place.

Jaytalon huffed to himself. Being a new deputy was hard, especially trying to gain respect, but he knew Mouseclaw was older than him, therefore most likely more knowledgeable.

Jaytalon's ears perked up, alert to the sound of nibbling. He slunk down into the snow, his light blue eyes spotting a fat hare. He crept forward, but something crunched underpaw, and the rabbit heard him, speeding off.

Jaytalon cursed under his breath, chasing it only a few fox-lengths behind. The rabbit dashed across the Thunderpath, Jaytalon crossing the border without hesitance. His clan needed food, and they'd get it, even if it meant hunting in the Two-leg place.

Jaytalon sharply turned a corner, losing sight of the hare as he ran head first into another cat. He groaned in pain, and stood to hiss at the rogue, but he found himself unable to speak.

The rogue was a beautiful creamy-white she cat with semi long fur, flowing and trim. She had dark, chocolate stockings, ears and face. Stunning sea-green eyes popped from her dark colored face and a thick tail flicked back and forth gently.

"How nice to _run _into you, stranger." The alluring she cat purred sweetly. She showed no signs of hostility. Jaytalon found himself staring at her with his jaw dropped, shutting his mouth quickly in embarrassment.

"H-how nice, indeed," Jaytalon chuckled nervously, the blood roaring in his ears with attaraction. "I'm, uh, Jaytalon." He introduced himself with a quirky grin, heat warming his ears and cheeks.

The she cat giggled, sitting down in front of him and grooming a paw. "I'm Lijep, but you can call me Lily."

**A/N **

**What a mysterious little rogue! If you're wondering, Lijep/Lily is a cross between a ragdoll and a Siamese. Poor Nightpaw, so alone! (But not for long, heheheheh) I hope this wasn't **_**too **_**short. Sorry if it was. I'm officially out of school, so expect more frequent updates, if I get enough reviews. (And expect a part 3) **


	49. Chapter 41: Completion Part 3

**A/N **

**Full Chapter Title: Completion (Lijep and Pebbletail) Part 3 **

**It wouldn't let me put it all.**

**Shorty: Yeah, but Nightpaw's wish will come true, and she'll start doing better soon! That mystery did seem to die down a little after Hawkpool left for RiverClan and then the NightWalkers, but yes, I haven't forgotten and it'll be dealt with in this chapter or in soon ones to come. **

**SilverW01f: You smell correctly, my friend! ;) **

**RiverClanner: No problem! Glad to see you're back on your account**

**Oh, and guess what my beloved reviewers? We hit 200 reviews! Thank you people **_**so **_**much! **

(Recap)

"Because I'm expecting Pebbletail's kits." Hawkpool announced, staring down at her paws bashfully.

Oakstar was silent for a moment, before his face stretched into a wide grin. "Grandbabies!" He laughed joyfully, pressing his nose to Hawkpool's. He swiveled around to look at Pebbletail. "You treat her well."

"Why didn't you say sooner?" Oakstar asked, the two padding to his den. Hawkpool merely shrugged.

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I guess we wanted to be sure. I can still organize patrols, but Pebbletail-" Hawkpool was interrupted by Oakstar's shocked gasp.

"No, you won't," he said, as if it was a dangerous task. "You could harm the kits!"

Hawkpool looked awkward. "Father, need I remind you, I've had kits before? And, still was active while being pregnant?"

Oakstar shook her head, completely dismissing her. "No, no, no. You're to stay in the nursery with your mother and kit-siblings. I'll have, erm, Pebbletail act as deputy until the kits are born and don't need to be nursed anymore."

Hawkpool stared at her father in horror and disbelief. "No way! I'm not even a moon into being pregnant! I only found out a quarter-moon ago!" She protested, but her words failed to reach Oakstar.

"Go on," Oakstar said sternly, pointing towards the nursery. "Your mother can keep you company."

Hawkpool huffed angrily, stalking off with her tail lashing back and forth furiously. Sandfern purred in amusement as Hawkpool plopped down in a nest beside the ginger she cat.

"He's gone into baby-mode," Sandfern meowed in a tired voice.

Hawkpool tilted her head in confusion. "What's baby-mode?"

Sandfern sighed, staring at Oakstar, who seemed to be keeping a close eye on Hawkpool and Sandfern. "Baby-mode is this kinda… state he goes into when someone close to him is expecting. Like when I was pregnant with you and your brothers, and whilst I was pregnant with Finchkit and Newtkit."

Hawkpool's eyes cleared with understanding, but she still looked irritated. "That's sweet of him and all, but I was a queen before, without his hovering. I can nurse these kits without him."

Sandfern chuckled. "Just don't tell him that. Maybe you should ease it on him, do little things that'll show him you're still capable."

"I know, but I'm just worried about the kits I have now," Hawkpool confessed, staring at them from inside the warmth of the nursery. Reedpaw and Snailpaw were flinging snow at each other. Whitepaw was playing with Finchkit and Newtkit, showing them exactly what snow was, and Hazelpaw was frantically urging Cloudkit back into the nursery, the small kit burrowing through the layers of snow.

"Birchpaw still hasn't woken up since that incident," Hawkpool meowed softly. "Morningfeather says she can't heal his leg like Honeysnow healed mine; his is just too broken in too many places. She says he'll never become a warrior…"

Sandfern covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, that's horrible! What'll he do when he wakes up?"

Hawkpool's face grew grim. "_If _he wakes up. She says he gets weaker every passing day…"

"Oh, Hawkpool," Sandfern sighed, scooting close to her daughter to comfort her. "I know how hard it is to feel like you've lost a kit. It's how I felt when I lost you and your brothers." Sandfern gazed at the ground. "It's how I feel now; your brothers are really gone, but I have you, my dear."

Hawkpool smiled modestly. "Oh, mom!" Hawkpool squeaked, nuzzling into her mother. "I love you. I missed you and father so much."

"I finally caught Cloudkit," Hazelpaw announced, snow still clinging to her grey-brown fur. "This little rascal blended in too well."

Cloudkit squeaked incoherently, wriggling in Hazelpaw's teeth. "Okay, okay!" Hazelpaw exclaimed, setting Cloudkit down between Sandfern and Hawkpool. "I hope you don't mind. I don't want her getting sick, especially since she's still weak. I just need some time to stretch my legs out."

As Hazelpaw scampered off without another word, Cloudkit nestled between Hawkpool and Sandfern with a series of tiny sneezes. "Oh, dear!" Sandfern exclaimed, pushing Cloudkit closer to her warm belly fur. "Has she already got a cold?"

Hawkpool gave Cloudkit a tender lick on her nose. "She doesn't feel warm, mom. Maybe she was just a little chilled."

Sandfern frowned slightly. "I don't know, Hawkpool. She doesn't look too well." Cloudkit coughed pitifully.

Hawkpool sighed. "I guess you're right." The black she cat scooped Cloudkit up into her jaws by the scruff. "I'll take her to see the medicine cat."

Hawkpool stood, Cloudkit swinging in her jaws gently. Pebbletail approached her from across the clearing.

"Hey," he meowed, licking her cheek. "How you doing? I saw that whole ordeal with your father."

Hawkpool rolled her eyes in agitation from the mention of Oakstar. "He's being so overbearing! This isn't the first time I've had kits!"

Pebbletail sighed, tipping his head with a soft grin. "He's just looking out for you, dear." he kissed her cheek again. "I have a patrol, so I'll see you later."

Hawkpool waved her tail goodbye, then headed into the medicine den. It smelled freshly of catmint.

"Uh, Morningfeather?" Hawkpool called out, her voice muffled by Cloudkit's scruff fur. The golden she cat spun around, turning away from Ivysky, who had been in need of borage leaves.

"Sandfern says she thinks Cloudkit caught a cold from being out in the snow," Hawkpool meowed, placing the shuddering kit down on a reed nest.

Morningfeather nodded for Breezepaw to continue with Ivysky as she padded towards Cloudkit. Morningfeather pressed her nose to Cloudkit's paw pad. "Well, she does seem a little warm. Maybe she should stay in here for the night so I can keep an eye on her. You can never be too careful in Leaf-bare."

"It is only Leaf-fall, Morningfeather," Hawkpool reminded the young medicine cat. "It's just that snow has come early."

Morningfeather cringed. "Yes, and that means an earlier epidemic of sickness! Trust me, I've seen it."

Hawkpool went silent. She coughed awkwardly. "Um, is Birchpaw okay? Has he woken up yet?"

Morningfeather's eyes flitted over to the tabby mottled tom. "He hasn't gotten worse. I'm going to consult the other medicine cats at the Moonfall tonight."

Hawkpool curled next to her son. "If he can't be a warrior, what can he do? He's such a good hunter!"

Morningfeather glanced over at Hawkpool and Birchpaw, then looked away, a hint of shame in her eyes. "He's shown a passion for herbs; I've spoken to Honeysnow and she says it is possible for a medicine cat to have two apprentices; apparently she trained beside her sister for few moons."

Hawkpool sighed, her eyes sad. "I just want him to be okay. To wake up and be content and able to do whatever he wants." She narrowed her eyes. "And most of all, I want to catch how did this to him."

Hawkpool examined Birchpaw once again. His wounds had been cleaned up, marigold and cobwebs wrapped around the cuts and bites on his throat. His leg was at an awkward angle, but it was the best Morningfeather could do.

Birchpaw grunted in his rest, turning on his other side, his paws lying at a strange positions from him. Hawkpool moved to shift him, but froze when she spotted a clump of fur snagged in his claws.

Hawkpool nosed the fur from his claws, inspecting it. It was a dusky brown color with faint splotches of black. She sniffed it cautiously, hoping her suspicions were wrong. They weren't.

"ShadowClan…" Hawkpool whispered, her eyes burning with rage. First they raped her daughter and now they attempted to kill her son?!

"Father!" Hawkpool barged into Oakstar's den, the ball of fur held tightly in a paw.

"Hawkpool, you're supposed to be taking it easy!" Oakstar jumped up from his nest.

Hawkpool bristled. "I can take care of myself!" She revealed the wad of fur. "I found this in Birchpaw's claws! It's from ShadowClan! They're the one who tried to kill my son, and murdered my brother!"

Oakstar jerked back in surprise. "H-Hawkpool, I- wait, you mean you know who tried to kill my grandson?"

Hawkpool pushed the cluster of fur to Oakstar's face. "Yes! Well, not exactly who. And, well, I have a plan. We need to track the cat down. I know ThunderClan will agree with us."

Oakstar looked taken aback, then he grinned widely and purred at her. "That's my girl! I knew I made the right choice making you deputy!" he exclaimed with joy, squeezing Hawkpool in a tight hug.

Hawkpool gasped for air. "Dad. Can't. Breathe. Let's not suffocate to unborn kits." Oakstar released his daughter with a sheepish chuckle.

"How do suggest we spread the news to the clans?" Oakstar asked her.

"Well, we could have Morningfeather and Breezepaw spread the news when they go to the Moonfall tonight. The murderer obviously isn't Thymetail; the fur doesn't match." Hawkpool suggested, her eyes yearning for approval.

"Brilliant!" Oakstar flattered. "My daughter, deputy and genius!"

Hawkpool flushed in humility. "Father, I'm not that great. Really… I'm hardly all that."

"Oh, but you are," Oakstar insisted, nuzzling her affectionately. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You really are a strong willed cat, especially when you're carrying."

Hawkpool pulled back in mild surprise. "You don't think I'm weak because I'm pregnant?"

Oakstar scoffed. "Of course not! If anything, you're stronger. You have those motherly instincts to protect them, no matter the cost. I didn't mean to smother you; I just want you to be safe, my fatherly instincts."

**(POV change: Jaytalon) **

(Recap)

"I'm Lijep, but you can call me Lily."

Jaytalon cleared his throat. "What are doing here?" He asked in curiousity.

"Oh me?" Lijep chuckled. "I'm a street cat. What about you?" She purred, walking a circle around him and dragging her puffy tail under his nose. "I've never seen you around these parts."

"I'm a clan cat," Jaytalon replied with confidence. "ThunderClan, to be exact."

Lijep looked extremely intrigued. "The forest cats? Tell me about them. Are they like street bosses?"

"No, I don't think so," Jaytalon thought for a moment. "But I've never met a street boss."

Lijep chuckled, but this laugh rang with sorrow. "Consider yourself lucky. Does this, 'ThunderClan', have a leader?"

"Yeah, we do," Jaytalon smiled at her, sitting down next to her. "I'm actually the second in charge."

Lijep tittered softly. "Is your leader mean?"

Jaytalon pulled back in surprise. "Of course not! Cloudstar is one of the nicest cats I've ever known." Lijep smiled in relief.

"That's good to know," she sighed. "I can't say the same for most street bosses. I used to be under the control of one, and he was the cruelest."

Jaytalon looked horrified. "That sounds terrible! The clans aren't like that." he stopped himself. "Well, most of the times we aren't like that. We have our share of battles."

Lijep's curiosity returned, gleaming in her fantastic sea-green eyes. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh!" Jaytalon exclaimed. "Well, there's four clans. There's ThunderClan, that's the one I'm in. And there's RiverClan, they live over the river, and are super good at swimming. There's WindClan, they live on the moors, and are super fast, like rabbits. Finally, there's ShadowClan. They're the mysterious ones, kinda blending into shadows."

Lijep's eyes shimmered with yearning. "That sounds so fun! How does it work? With kits and kit-carers?"

Jaytalon subtly wrapped his tail around her shoulder. "Well, when kits become six moons old, they are given a mentor to teach them how to hunt and fight. When their mentor think they are ready, the leader makes them a warrior. After a few moons of being a warrior, the leader could assign them an apprentice. If they've already mentored an apprentice, the leader could name them deputy if the previous ones dies or retires. If the leader dies, then the deputy becomes leader and is granted nine lives from StarClan and-"

Lijep interrupted Jaytalon with a chuckle of doubt. "Nine lives? That's a kit's tale."

"No, it's true," Jaytalon insisted. "They are given nine lives by StarClan, which are our ancestors. Like an after-life."

"Can she cats become leaders? And what if they become pregnant?" Lijep questioned, shrugging off her skepticism of the nine lives.

Jaytalon nodded. "Yeah! The ShadowClan leader is actually a female. And to answer your other question, the she cat will live in a nursery until her kits are apprenticed and she's cared for by the whole clan. If a leader or deputy becomes a queen, that's we call she cats carrying, someone will fill in. The deputy will fill in for the leader, and a highly respected cat will fill in for a deputy."

Lijep stood in surprise. "They treat their kit-carers well? And they call them _queens?" _

Jaytalon looked puzzled at her disbelief. "Well, yeah. Kits are the future of the clans and she cats are equals to toms. You mean to say it's not like that here?"

Lijep stared at her dark paws awkwardly. "No, it's not. The kit-carers are left to fend for themselves, their mates _sometimes _helping them. Once the kits are weaned, they are snatched from their mothers and taught how to fight if they are big and how to hunt if they are lean. She cats are used only for the use of mating…"

Jaytalon flattened his ears. "I-I'm sorry…"

Lijep's head snapped up, waving her paws frantically. "No, no, I didn't mean to scare you. Well, there's one gang of cats that are different. The leader is a she cat, and she's a stone cold, tough cat, dedicated to freeing the she cats."

Jaytalon smiled warmly. "That sounds really awesome! Are you a part of it?"

Lijep chortled coyly. "In a way. I suppose, yes, I am."

Jaytalon glanced up at the sky, stunned to find the sun was setting. "Oh, mouse-dung! I have to get back to my clan! I was hunting and, oh, I chased that rabbit… I lost it…"

Lijep simpered sweetly, turning the corner and padding away and reappearing within seconds, the hare in her jaws. "You mean this? Here, you can have it. You look kinda scrawny." She plopped the rabbit at Jaytalon's paws.

"Th-thank you," Jaytalon breathed, gathering the prey up in his maw. "I appreciate it. Will I see you again?"

Lijep thought for a moment. "Yes. I'll be here a little after sunhigh tomorrow."

Jaytalon beamed, sprinting off. "I'll see you then, Lily!" He called from over his shoulder. Lijep sighed contently and smiled to herself.

**(POV change; Moonwing) **

"I'm nervous," Moonwing admitted. Redbreeze sighed hoarsely.

"There's no need to be. The others have already met you." Redbreeze pointed out. Moonwing sighed softly.

"But they all look at me funny! Is it because I trained as a warrior first?" Moonwing asked sheepishly.

"Maybe," Redbreeze shrugged. "From the tales we know, medicine cats that became warriors first, are dangerous. They can fight better than regular medicine cats, and have a tie to StarClan."

"Redbreeze!" A voice shouted from across the river. The elderly ginger cat dipped her head at the RiverClan cats.

"Morningfeather, Breezepaw. How delightful to see you," Redbreeze meowed politely. Moonwing chuckled, bowing her head to them as well, despite being older than the both of them.

"WindClan and ShadowClan will catch up with us," Morningfeather said dully, her eyes hazing over faintly. "Daisystripe is having her kits in ShadowClan and Stormwind is having hers in WindClan."

Moonwing felt chills run down her spine. Morningfeather's ability freaked her out immensely.

"Oh, Oakstar had news to deliver to your clan!" Breezepaw exclaimed, her sightless eyes going wide. "Hawkpool figured out that a ShadowClan cat killed Rainstorm and tried to kill Birchpaw. She wants to track the cat down, but RiverClan doesn't border ShadowClan."

"What's this a-about my cl-clan?" Thymetail voice sounded a little way behind them. Blueberry and Mintleaf were beside her.

Morningfeather met the elderly she cat's eyes evenly. "We have reason to believe a cat from your clan killed Rainstorm and tried to kill Birchpaw. Hawkpool found a clump of fur in her son's claws."

"Why would someone want to target Hawkpool's bloodline?" Moonwing blurted, seeing the connection. The other medicine cats stared at her peculiarly. "Well, Rainstorm is her brother and Birchpaw is her son, so that's the only link."

"If someone is targeting cats related to Hawkpool, WindClan is in trouble," Blueberry admitted. "We recently uncovered the truth about Brindleleaf's kits; their father is Pinewhisker."

Redbreeze coughed hoarsely, clearing her throat. "Rainstorm still has kits, and Hawkpool's daughter is also living with us."

Breezepaw looked thoughtful. "Nearly all of Hawkpool's kin is in RiverClan. It is her birth home after all."

Thymetail fidgeted awkwardly. "You all th-think one m-my clanmates slaughtered t-two cats?"

"I saw the evidence, Thymetail," Morningfeather whispered softly.

"Your clan _is _the only one without any cats related to her," Mintleaf pointed out. Firepaw and Thymetail shuffled their feet.

"If someone is going after Hawkpool's bloodline, it's probably Dustsnow. She blames her parents' deaths on Hawkpool," Firepaw muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"What's Hawkpool's i-idea, or wa-was that all?" Thymetail asked, looking timid.

"Why? Did something happen?" Breezepaw asked, her sightless eyes strangely meeting Thymetail's.

Thymetail cleared her throat awkwardly. "Dustsnow went hunting this morning, and hasn't come back. A… um, patrol tracked her scent over the Thunderpath. We thought it was because her and Stripeface got into an argument…"

"Maybe StarClan will tell us what we can do," Blueberry suggested as they crawled under the hedge to the Moonfall. Firepaw carefully led the way, and was the first to sink into her dreams, followed by Moonwing.

"_Eaglepaw!" Moonwing greeted her brother with joy. "We need to know, did Dustsnow really kill Rainstorm? Is she seeking out Hawkpool's kin?" _

_The dark brown tom nodded grimly. "I'm afraid it's true. Dustsnow knew someone would figure it out eventually and she fled. You'll find her in the depths of the Two-leg place." _

_Moonwing frowned. "How will we find her there?" _

_Eaglepaw dipped his head. "Three cats from each clan must venture into the Two-leg place to hunt her down. Two warriors, and one apprentice. Your fellow medicine cats have received this order as well. If even one clan doesn't not comply, all clans could suffer. Dustsnow has more power than you think." _

"_What kind of power?' Moonwing whispered, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. _

"_Dark Forest power." _

**A/N **

**Welp, this doesn't sound too good, does it? **

**Who ships JayXLily? Who ships HawkXPebble? **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **


	50. Chapter 42: The Chosen Ones

**A/N **

**Shorty: They were my crack ship at first, but my brain was like "what if…" and then they became canon, whoops. **

**SuperBailey: I ship both, too! He was funny, wasn't he? "Grandbabies!" He wasn't there for Reedpaw, Hazelpaw, Nightpaw, Birchpaw and Whitepaw's birth, so he will for Hawkpool's new litter.**

**Havenspirit of MoonClan: I'll say this: Birchpaw doesn't die. But is never the same, obviously… **

**RiverClanner: Ooh, so close to what I had in mind! Dustsnow suffers a worse fate than death, thanks to Nightpaw, though.**

**Since I didn't give any prizes or anything for 200 reviews, whoops, I'm doing a thing: Whoever is the 213th reviewer, can request a ship/pairing (even a crack ship) to be published in my One-Shot book. HawkXJay is already in there, along with the JayXThorn crackship. **

_Blueberry and Mintleaf stumbled back in shock at her former leader's words. "This ShadowClan cat is backed up by the… Dark Forest?" Mintleaf whispered, recalling she was of ShadowClan blood herself. _

_Sunstar hung his head. "I'm afraid so. You must alert your clan and send two warriors and one apprentice from your clan to the Two-leg place to track her down before she collects followers. Dustsnow is very good at persuading cats." _

"_When do we set out on this journey?" Blueberry asked, the blue grey she cat's eyes sparkling with worry. _

_Sunstar stood, towering over the two she cats. "In two sunrises, you send your cats to the Moonfall and an angel will show them the way." _

The dream faded away, Blueberry and Mintleaf waking with a start. The other medicine cats also looked startled, having received similar dreams.

"We must deliver this information to our clans immediately," Morningfeather meowed quickly, shaking out her fur and hurrying away, Breezepaw following the sound of her mentors pawsteps. Thymetail and Firepaw dashed off without words.

Redbreeze arose more slowly, moaning lightly in pain. Moonwing raced to the elderly she cat's side, helping her up. "You have to be more careful, Redbreeze. You're not so young anymore." Moonwing advised.

Redbreeze scoffed. "Nonsense, Moonwing. I'm just as spry as you."

Moonwing pursed her lips to contain a giggle. "We should head back." The young black she cat meowed, bidding a farewell to the WindClan cats.

Mintleaf hung her head, tucking her paws under her chest. "Blueberry, I feel like… a disgrace." She admitted, staring up at her mentor with damp, green eyes.

Blueberry crouched down beside her apprentice. "You're not. You may have ShadowClan blood running through your veins, but you are not one of them. All clans have their fair share of dark cats. Dustsnow is just one of theirs. Smokestar and Gingerroot were of the ThunderClan ones. Shellwhisker was the dark RiverClan cats."

Mintleaf rose sluggishly. "Who was our evil cat?"

Blueberry's face turned awkward. "Ours is still alive. Fernbreeze. She… she's part of the reason Thymetail has a stutter."

"Who do we chose to send to the Two-leg place?" Mintleaf inquired, changing the subject.

"Definitely one of Brindleleaf's kits will want to go. They are apprentices now after all," Blueberry said thoughtfully, the duo padding up the hill back to their own territory.

The pair followed the river, walking along RiverClan territory, but they were not breaking the code; they had leniency in order to reach their camp.

"I wonder who in the Dark Forest is protecting Dustsnow. Have they been training her as well?" Mintleaf blurted. Blueberry flinched at the mention of the Dark Forest.

"We don't speak that name!" Blueberry hissed, looking around frantically. Mintleaf frowned.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Mintleaf growled back.

"We're back," Blueberry sighed, marching through the gorse and heather tunnel.

"What news does StarClan bring us?" Flamestar asked, padding up to Blueberry.

"Call a meeting," Blueberry replied, trotting towards the Highhill. "I have information for the entire clan."

Flamestar cleared his throat, lifted his head and yowled, "cats of WindClan! Listen to your medicine cat!"

Blueberry bristled with nervousness as the whole of WindClan gazed up at her. "StarClan has informed me that Dustsnow of ShadowClan is murdering cats related to Hawkpool." The blue grey she cat shifted her eyes to Brindleleaf's kits. "That includes Pinepaw, Lionpaw, Skypaw and Foxpaw."

Brindleleaf screeched in terror, speeding over to her children and doing her best to wrap her tail around the four of them.

"What does StarClan say we do?" Brindleleaf cried out.

"They want us to send three cats, two warriors and one apprentice, to track her down. The other clans have been given the same orders." Blueberry announced.

"The only ones here in danger are Brindleleaf's kits!" Falconflame hissed in outrage. "Why should we send cats to take of her problem?"

Sedgelight scowled at her brother. "StarClan said so, you fool!"

"Did they tell us who's to go?" Flamestar questioned. Blueberry shook her head.

"The cats must be volunteers," Mintleaf interjected.

"I'll go!" A dark brown-golden she cat declared, her light green eyes glowing.

"Lionpaw, no," Brindleleaf protested to her daughter, but the apprentice ignored her.

Lionpaw marched up to the Highhill beside Blueberry. "I never knew my father, but I know he was a good cat. His bloodline does not deserve to be slaughtered, nor do my littermates and I. I volunteer to go."

Blueberry bowed her head. "Very well, Lionpaw. Anyone else?"

Emberfang raised his paw. "I'll go. My heightened senses will come in handy. Plus, I'm not about to let my apprentice go on this trip alone."

Sedgelight clung to Emberfang. "I'll go with him. I don't want him getting hurt."

Blueberry smiled down warmly to the three cats. "You three are extremely brave. You leave in two sunrises, and meet at the Moonfall."

* * *

Meows of outrage blew like wildfire of the ShadowClan cats as Thymetail revealed the truth about Dustsnow.

Olivestep looked ashamed, pressing herself against Forestclaw in fright. Shadefang didn't look surprised, almost like he expected it. Fallenstar looked shocked and devastated.

"Thymetail, what do we do now? No cat will want to hunt her down." Fallenstar meowed, staring at the ground in sorrow.

"We will," Olivestep and Forestclaw meowed in unison. The couple proudly stood.

"My sister does not deserve to get away with this crime," Olivestep growled. "She's barely my sister anymore now."

Swiftfang arose beside his half sister. "Our mother would not want this. I may not be able to go, but I stand by their decision."

"Fine," Breezepaw growled, the creamy-white tabby tom standing up. "Dustsnow was a fox-heart anyways. Soon as I was her apprentice, she got pregnant with kits she neglects."

* * *

"You mean someone is killing cats close to me to hurt me?" Hawkpool echoed back Morningfeather's words with a horrified expression.

"I want to kill her!" Hawkpool exclaimed, turning to her father. "Let me go on this mission! I know the Two-leg place better than any cat here!"

"That's a lie," Hickorynose piped in. "Acornheart and I know it best. We volunteer to go."

"As deputy, I say no!" Hawkpool hissed. "I want to avenge my brother!"

"And what happens of you birth your kits there? Eat an infected rat and induce an early labor again?" Acornheart retorted in frustration.

Hawkpool jerked back in surprise, looking hurt. Oakstar draped his tail over Hawkpool's shoulders and kissed her forehead in a comforting notion. "He's right, my child. Let them go."

"I want to go, too!" Reedpaw chirped in stubbornly. "You need an apprentice; StarClan said so. Make it me."

Hawkpool's jaw dropped. "Nope, nope, nope. I refuse to let you go."

"He can go," Oakstar chuckled, Hawkpool staring at her father in horror.

"My baby," Hawkpool whispered, her voice a pathetic squeak.

"How do they even find her?" Hawkpool muttered, scuffing the dirt beneath her paws. Morningfeather tipped her head curiously.

"Reedflight said 'an angel will show you the way'," Morningfeather mumbled, thinking over his words.

Snailpaw jumped to Reedpaw's side. "Yeah, I'm with your mother on this one. You don't want me to freeze to death, d-do you?"

Reedpaw snickered. "Fox-heart. Of course not…" He grumbled, not meeting her eyes. "But I'm going. My father would want me to."

Snailpaw leapt in front of him as he tried to walk away. "But you don't even know him!"

"I know him better than you'd think," Reedpaw countered, sticking out his tongue to her. "Since I'm going, I need my rest."

Snailpaw slumped down in disappointment. "Dung-face…" She fussed, picking at a blade of grass distractedly.

* * *

Nightpaw's ears perked up at the news Redbreeze and Moonwing had to say. To get revenge on her mentor's death? To get away from all the tormenting? It was perfect, to say the least.

"I volunteer!" Nightpaw yowled, her fur prickling in joy. "I want to go!"

Jaytalon frowned at Nightpaw. "There's no way I'm letting you go…"

Nightpaw's overjoyed smile dropped instantly.

"No way I'm letting you go alone," Jaytalon finished with a smirk. Nightpaw's eyes sparkled with glee. "Count me in."

"I want to get pay back with Dustsnow," Squirreltail snarled. "She killed my father."

Lightfeather was holding back sobs, though her eyes looked angry. "You're not going, Squirreltail." She sniffled.

Squirreltail whipped around to meet Lightfeather's eyes. "She killed Rainstorm, mom! She killed dad!"

The fur on Lightfeather's neck and back stood on end, the yellowy she cat peeling her lips back into a snarl. "I'm not your mother and he was not your father! Your father was a traitor to our clan; he mated with a filthy ShadowClan cat and had _you_!"

Squirreltail recoiled at Lightfeather's words. He plastered his ears to his head, his eyes nervously darting around the clearing. He gave Lightfeather a wary and hurt look, then bolted off into the undergrowth and out of the camp.

"If you'll excuse me, Cloudstar," Mouseclaw growled, eyes glaring at Lightfeather, "I must go find my nephew."

Doveflight looked disappointed in her mother, following Mouseclaw to find Squirreltail.

Rabbitleg glowered at his mother, then raised his head to Cloudstar. "I'll go with Nightpaw and Jaytalon."

Mousepelt clung to him sadly. "No, don't go! You won't be present for your own kits' birth!" The queen wailed. She was expecting his kits.

Rabbitleg gave her a tender lick on the cheek. "I'll be back, no worries. I'm all powerful!"

Mousepelt frowned at him, but she looked understanding. "Rabbitleg, are you sure you want to pursue this dangerous mission? It is not kit's play."

He nodded in determination. "Alas, I am sure." He whirled his head back to their leader. "I wish to take vengeance on this cat who slayed my dad."

Cloudstar dipped his head in understanding. "Very well, Rabbitleg. It is decided. Nightpaw, Jaytalon and yourself will be the three to attend the party to track down the criminal."

"If you are to come with me, my child," Jaytalon began, "allow myself, and your cousin, to protect you."

Nightpaw gave a huff in exasperation. "I need not to be guarded, for I am very well capable of defending myself from anything of possible threat."

Jaytalon sighed heavily, lying his tail across her shoulders. "I know that very well, Nightpaw; however, I do not wish peril upon you."

Nightpaw growled in dismay. "I know you don't believe in me because I'm half blind, but you believed in Rainstorm, and he was no better than me when he was my age!"

Jaytalon sighed in weariness. "Rainstorm was a deputy."

"No, he was a cat like me. No more than that. He just had a high rank," Nightpaw pointed out and stalked off into the apprentice den to get sleep, as the moon was creeping down to the horizon.

Nightpaw sighed to herself, flopping down on her moss nest. She tore at a dry spot with her claws in irritation. _I'm just as capable as any of the other apprentices! Maybe I should have chosen RiverClan… No, water freaks me out. That's not the mind of a RiverClanner. I wonder if any of my littermates are going to journey with me? Ugh, I just wish there was someone who understood what it's like to have everyone underestimate you and then be crude when you prove them wrong! _

Nightpaw gradually slipped into an angry sleep, waving up several times in the night to a frosty breeze, only to wake up at dawn and to learn she was on the dawn patrol.

"Why am I helping you all hunt again?" Nightpaw grumbled. "My dark fur sticks out like a cat with a bellyache."

Blizzardshade purred in amusement. "You need all the experience you can get before the journey. Hunting in the snow is one you need to know."

Shyleaf nodded her head in agreement. Her eyes sparkled with fondness towards the young warrior.

Snowwing gently rested her tail on Nightpaw's flank. "If you watch closely, I can show you." The fluffy she cat burrowed her way into the snow, crouched low so only her blue-grey eyes seemed to be the only color visible.

A skinny vole was nibbling on few scattered seeds on the dewy ground. Without making a noise, Snowwing emerged from the snow, pinning the prey and swiftly killing it.

"That had nothing to do with camouflage," Nightpaw whined. "You're the most experienced out of us." She motioned to the rest of the patrol, consisting of herself, Blizzardshade, Shyleaf, and Streampaw.

Snowwing chortled to herself, exchanging a look with her son, Blizzardshade. "I'll admit I am a little out of practice, though. It's harder to hunt when you're pregnant."

Nightpaw blushed in embarrassment. "W-well, you all have long fur, too! I could freeze."

Streampaw cackled in amusement. "I feel bad for RiverClan. The river hasn't frozen yet so they're still fishing, and in ice cold waters. I bet they already have sickness in their camp."

Blizzardshade whacked her ear. "That's no laughing matter. If they do have sickness we shouldn't mock them. We've been allies for many moons now."

Streampaw growled back at Blizzardshade with arrogance in her eyes. Blizzardshade ignored his apprentice. "Of all the apprentices, I had to train my little cousin…"

Nightpaw blocked out the voices of her clanmates, hunkering down in the snow, stalking through it, her good eye locked on a moorhen. It was fat and its wing looked injured. She knew her clanmates couldn't see it; it was invisible to their weaker senses.

Nightpaw pounced, missing it by a whisker. It struggled to fly away, squawking in fear. Nightpaw groaned as she bit down on its throat. It would have alerted all the other prey in the area.

"Fair catch, Nightpaw," Shyleaf commented. "But you should have been more careful. Now we have to go back with just the vole, your moorhen and that measly mouse that Streampaw caught."

"Hey!" Streampaw hissed. "At least I didn't screw up the patrol like Nightpaw did!"

Nightpaw bit back a snarky retort, grumbling into the feathers of her moorhen, then let out a series of choking coughs as she accidentally swallowed a feather.

Streampaw snorted in an attempt to hold back a laugh, tumbling through the camp entrance in a fit of giggles. Nightpaw rolled her eyes, walking back the white and grey she cat.

"Did you catch that?" Nutpaw asked in awe, staring at her chunky moorhen. Nightpaw chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did," Nightpaw meowed, meeting his eyes. Nutpaw broke eye contact almost instantly, staring at his paws timidly.

"W-well, it's really cool!" Nutpaw stammered, grabbing a finch and chasing after her. "D-do you want to share tongues with me?"

Nightpaw raised an eyebrow at him doubtfully. Nutpaw sighed evenly. "Look, I know my brother's a jerk. I used to be a jerk, too. But I know you're a really skilled fighter, so I'm asking; give me a chance to be your friend?"

Nightpaw looked skeptically at the light brown tom. He maintained a cheery, pleading smile. Nightpaw bent her head, taking a swift bite of the bird.

"Okay. But if you do anything funny, know that I've done okay without you and will be okay without you again." Nightpaw warned, but her eyes betrayed her, sparkling with joy.

Nutpaw's teeny grin broke out into a full out smile, stretching to both sides of her face. "So, uh, Nightpaw?"

The black she cat swallowed another bite she'd taken, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you miss your mom?" He asked warily. Nightpaw stared at her paws bashfully, blinking away the dampness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted. "A lot of cats tease me because she's not around."

Nutpaw lifted her chin up with a sheathed paw. "Well, if it helps, mine fight a lot." He pricked his ears towards his father's den, then shrinked down. "They're fighting now. Plus, Brackenfang looks at me funny a lot. I don't think he likes me because I'm the kit of his former mate but not his."

Nightpaw smiled sympathetically. "You know, your mom and my father are half siblings?"

"Really?" Nutpaw asked, his face looking bright. Nightpaw nodded.

"We're half cousins!" She squeaked, wrapping her tail around his. "And that means family sticks together."

**(POV change: Jaytalon) **

Jaytalon carefully treaded across the Thunderpath, embracing Lijep as they met. He pulled back after a few seconds, his eyes sad.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to see you for a while," Jaytalon sighed. "We're travelling into Two-leg territory to track down a murderer, and I volunteered to go with them."

Lijep's sea-green eyes grew worried. "Do any of you really know Two-leg territory?"

Jaytalon froze, thinking for a moment. "N-not really. I mean, I did live as a loner for a awhile, but not long enough to remember the landmarks and such."

"I could be your guide," Lijep offered, swerving in front of him. "Help you fight that criminal."

"Are you sure?" Jaytalon fretted. "H-have you really fought before?"

Lijep scoffed, as if it was obvious. "Trust me, I'm a better fighter than you'd think, for reasons unimportant. Where do I meet you?"

"Uh, do you know where a waterfall is?" Jaytalon asked. Lijep's eyes went wide in terror. She shook her head.

"Well, yes, but I can't go through the territory that leads to it. How about I send someone to escort you safely?" Lijep offered, her tail tip trembling.

Jaytalon smiled in thankfulness. He raced forward, hugging her. "Thank you, Lily. We'll be there in one sunrise, at dawn." He licked her nose, sprinting away back into his territory. Lijep shivered dreadfully, pushing away the thought of what resided in that forbidden territory she could not cross.

Lijep lowered her head. "Stay safe and fly cautiously, my Jay. For more dangers lie ahead than you would think…"

**A/N**

**Just to clarify, here at the cats going on the journey! **

**RiverClan: Acornheart, Hickorynose and Reedpaw**

**ThunderClan: Rabbitleg, Jaytalon, and Nightpaw**

**WindClan: Emberfang, Sedgelight, and Lionpaw**

**ShadowClan: Olivestep, Forestclaw, and Breezepaw**

**Don't forget about the 213th reviewer! It can be any ship, from slash to femslash, to plain out impossible! The only ship I'll never accept is incest. Nothing like RunningXSnow or anything like that. **


	51. Chapter 43: The Journey

**A/N**

**SuperBailey: You smell correctly, as well. There was another reference, when Hawkpool met Nightpaw because of her brother's death, but no one's got it. The prize for it was a plushie of anyone in the story except Hawkpool and Thornsnag. **

**Flare: They certainly are my favorite ship, apart from HawkXThorn, ReedXSnail is the best. Not quite sure what you mean by "for Jaytalon to still see something u=in Hawkpool, and Lily." **

**Also, DNACat was the 213th reviewer, so check out my One-Shot book for a surprise couple! It has not been published but be sure to expect it. **

"Hickorynose, do you have to go?" Plumflower whimpered, clinging to her mate. The grey-brown tim tore away from her, but he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I need to lead them, you know I used to be a big street boss," Hickorynose sighed. "I'm the one who knows the Two-leg territories the best."

Plumflower looked hesitant. "What if you get sucked back into the routine of your old gang? You know how… biased they were."

Hickorynose licked her nose comfortingly. "You changed me, Plumflower. For the better. I can't go backwards that easily. I don't even think we'll cross into my old territory. I'll be back in a moon or two."

Hawkpool sobbed incoherently into his son's fur. "It's not too late to turn back, Reedpaw!" She pleaded, staring at him with watery eyes.

"Thornsnag wants me to help, mom. I have to," Reedpaw meowed, curling briefly into his mother's fur. Hawkpool looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Th-Thornsnag? What do you know about your father?" Hawkpool asked, but Reedpaw was already heading away with Hickorynose. Acornheart was saying an awkward farewell to Juniperfur.

"I-I-I'll miss you," Juniperfur stammered awkwardly, looking down. Thier tails twined subtly together.

"Get a move on, lovebirds!" Hickorynose snapped. "We're going to be late!"

Acornheart and Juniperfur's tails pulled away from each other in an instant, their eyes round in embarrassment. "I have to go now." Acornheart said stiffly, his eyes lingering on her a heartbeat before catching up with Reedpaw and Hickorynose.

Snailpaw paced back and forth in frustration and fury, her eyes staring after Reedpaw. She growled to herself, sprinting out of camp and after the three toms, but keeping her distance.

Snailpaw crept silently across the forest floor, her paws gliding as she kept her clanmates in her sights. They passed the Mossy Hollow, the greyish moss crawling along the edges of the hollow.

"I wonder if we'll see any of our old friends whilst travelling," Acornheart wondered aloud. Hickorynose's fur visibly bristled.

"I certainly hope we don't run into any of mine," Hickorynose stared at the flowing waters, leading the way along the shore.

"I wonder who from the other clans are coming," Reedpaw squeaked, trying to make the subject a light one. "Maybe my friends from the other clans will be there!"

"Who are your other friends?" Acornheart asked politely to the young apprentice. Reedpaw grinned, clearly glad Acornheart asked.

"Well, there's Nutpaw of ThunderClan, Cliffpaw of ShadowClan, and then there's Starlingpaw and Foxpaw of WindClan." Reedpaw replied thoughtfully. The two older toms purred at the young apprentice.

"Remember, Reedpaw," Acornheart said sternly. "Making friends in other clans can be dangerous. You don't want your loyalties divided."

Reedpaw huffed. "My loyalties are none of your business. But if you must know, I am solely devoted my clan, and StarClan."

Hickorynose gave a curt nod. "That's where all your priorities should be."

"Look, we're nearly there!" Acornheart called out. An inclined path sloped downwards from the river, following the stream until it flowed down the cliff and the path swerved off. The faint outlines of three other cats could be seen from above.

"I'll go first, then Reedpaw, then Acornheart," Hickorynose ordered, digging his claws into the steep slope and carefully skidding down. Reedpaw followed, his heart thumping in his chest under nerves.

"Don't worry, Reedpaw," Acornheart meowed. "I'm right behind you." The chocolate tabby skidded down behind him, using his claws for tread.

Once they carefully approached the other three cats, Snailpaw made her way hesitantly down the slope, her feet slipping every once in awhile.

Halfway down the incline, a clump of dirt crumbled beneath her forepaws, her paws slipping, and Snailpaw rolled down the hill and into a holly bush.

"Snailpaw?!" Reedpaw exclaimed, staring at her through the holly bush with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Snailpaw moaned in pain, crawling out of the bush with stray leaves and twig clinging to her soil coated fur. She limped, not placing weight on her right shoulder.

"I-" Snailpaw began, wincing as her shoulder twinged. "Ah!" She cried out, stumbling to the ground, Reedpaw catching her in the last second.

"What's wrong with you?!" Reedpaw demanded, looking her up and down. Her right shoulder stuck out awkwardly. "Is it dislocated? Who here knows about herbs?" His voice sounded desperate.

Rabbitleg looked at Jaytalon, then to Nightpaw and shrugged. "N-none of us know anything. Maybe she should go back to your camp."

"She can't!" Reedpaw hissed. "Her shoulder's too hurt to walk back that far." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not supposed to be here, Snailpaw."

Snailpaw painfully stood, her injured leg lifting slightly from the ground. "I-I wanted-" She stammered, her tail twitching nervously. "The falls are dangerous. You could've drowned…"

Reedpaw raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes slitted with obvious annoyance. "I'm a RiverClan cat."

Snailpaw opened her mouth to speak again, but no words came. She pursed her lips together, looking away stubbornly. Reedpaw snorted. "Well, we still have to wait for WindClan and ShadowClan."

"Wait no longer," Forestclaw of ShadowClan announced, expertly sliding down the slope with Olivestep, Breezepaw, Emberfang, Sedgelight and Lionpaw behind him.

"What do we do now?" Lionpaw of WIndClan asked, looking already bored.

"Morningfeather said an angel would guide us…" Acornheart replied, looking puzzled. "Angels are essentially a Two-leg version of StarClan, so does that mean a Two-leg will guide us?"

"That wouldn't make any sense," Olivestep meowed. "Two-legs hate us, so why would one help us?"

The cats broke out into a series of arguments, Acornheart saying a Two-leg would aid them, Olivestep saying it couldn't be possible. Rabbitleg hissing that Olivestep was right, while Sedgelight defended Acornheart. Lionpaw claimed the angel could be a winged cat.

"Everyone shut up!" Emberfang snarled suddenly. "I hear cats coming from over the hedge." He flicked his tail to the tall, squarish bush.

"You're imagining things," Rabbitleg scoffed after not hearing anything.

"Am not! I just have better hearing than all of you," Emberfang hissed to the ThunderClan cat. "Maybe if you shut your traps and stop clawing each other's ears off, you would hear it."

"What are we trying to hear?" Nightpaw replied calmly, perking her ears. "I hear… faint voices and pawsteps. There _are _cats coming this way!"

The other cats' fur raised in defense, the cats from separate clans clumping together.

"Is this the place Lijep said we go to get those cats?" One voice asked, sounding like a tom from beyond the hedge.

"How should I know?" Another voice squealed, a she cat this time. "She asked you specifically! Nicky and I shouldn't even be here."

"Hey!" The third voice growled in protest, though his voice was soft. "It's not my fault Lijep didn't want you going through Dragon's territory!"

"This is a dead end," the first cat hissed. They heard the she cat snicker.

"No, look!" She pointed out. "There's a dip in the ground." There was a scuffling noise, and suddenly a black tom with startlingly blue eyes tumbled through the hedge.

On his back, lay a branch with leaves sprouting off on each side, making him appear as though he had wings made of twigs and leaves. The clan cats stared at him in amazement, until he shook his fur, and the branch fell off.

Two other cats crawled under the hedge, more gracefully than the first cat. "Evie!" The black tom whirled around to glare at a silver and grey dappled she cat.

Evie- the silver and grey dappled she cat- smiled sheepishly and pointed her tail to the clan cats. "Look, see! We found 'em!"

"You didn't have to push me!" The black tom towered over her, but she looked far from intimidated. The third cat butted in, separating them. He was a lithe grey tom with faint rings around his tail, and a light grey chest tuft, underbelly and toe tips.

"Cas, calm down." The shorter tom meowed, his tone mellow and soft. "Lijep sent us here for a reason, remember?"

Jaytalon squeezed past the several other cats, his eyes sparkling. "You know Lijep? Are you the cats she sent?"

Cas- the tall, stocky black tom- puffed out his chest pridefully. "We sure are! You Jaytalon? Nicky, Evie and I were told to find a cat called Jaytalon."

The ThunderClan tom nodded. "Yeah, I am, but…"

Cas frowned. "But, what?" Evie, and the third cat- Nicky- matched his frown.

Jaytalon waved his tail awkwardly. "Nothing, I just thought you'd be older. I didn't think she'd sent such young cats."

Cas froze in dread, slumping to the ground. "Young…?" He whispered, looking hurt.

Nicky and Evie exchanged strange looks, then stared at Cas. "Get up, you're embarrassing yourself in front of these cats."

Cas shook his head, straightening up.

"This still doesn't make any sense!" Sedgelight growled. "StarClan said an angel, whatever that means, would show us the way."

Hickorynose pushed past the other cats, standing in front of the trio of young cats. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"I'm Nicky," the lithe grey tom answered quickly and softly with a bold grin.

"Evie," the she cat said quickly, looking slightly flustered from all the stranger cats.

The tall, black tom stepped forward. Hickorynose noticed a jagged scar alone one of his forepaws. "I'm Castiel." He said, his voice slightly more mature sounding than that of his siblings.

Acornheart and Hickorynose's faces are erased of confusion.

"What? What does their names have to do with anything?" Breezepaw of ShadowClan demanded with a tone of bewilderment.

"Castiel is the name of a Two-leg angel. They are the cats StarClan sent to lead us." Acornheart called from over his shoulder. He patted his puffy tail to Cas' shoulder. "Show us the way, Castiel."

"Okay," he meowed, looking at the clan cats with mild interest and perplexment. "But I prefer Cas."

Cas led the group of clan cats back through the forestry, the sound of falling water fading into the background, replaced by birdsong.

Acornheart and Hickorynose walked beside him, those two being the oldest. The rest of the cats hung in middle with Nicky, while Evie brought up the rear.

Nightpaw's darted behind her to the rogue she cat. Slowing her pace, Nightpaw eventually walked side by side with Evie. "H-hi," Nightpaw greeted bashfully. "I'm Nightpaw."

"Your name is weird," Evie stated. Nightpaw flinched, then smiled.

"Your name is weird to me, too," Nightpaw chuckled, looking around the forest they walked through. The leaves seemed to be behind by a season, still clinging to their branches and still yellow, orange and brown.

"I've never been this far from home before," Nightpaw admitted, then stopped herself. "Well, that's a lie. I was born in a barn on loner territory and lived there for about two moons."

Evie gave a teeny grin, her light amber eyes gleaming so brightly it made Nightpaw's heart skip a beat. "I was born in an alleyway with my brothers." Evie replied.

Nightpaw's tail drooped. "My brothers and sister live in another clan." Nightpaw pointed her tail towards Reedpaw. "Well, he's one of my brothers, but we've hardly met…"

"I had two sisters," Evie sighed sadly. "But they were stillborn. I wish I had known them."

"I wish I knew my littermates, too," Nightpaw responded, staring at Reedpaw. Evie's face suddenly popped in front of Nightpaw's eyes, inspecting Nightpaw's blind right eye.

"Is your eye injured?" Evie asked in a sweet tone, reach with a paw to pull back the fur hanging over her eye, but Nightpaw swatted it away.

"Er, no. I'm blind. Well, just in that eye," Nightpaw gulped nervously, bracing for the laugh or insult. But it never came.

"Oh," was all Evie said. "Does it cause you trouble? Do you need any help?"

Nightpaw contemplated taking Evie up on her offer, but shook her head. "I'll manage. But, thanks." Nightpaw meowed softly, smirking in gratefulness.

"No problem," Evie answered, smiling back. Nightpaw felt her paws tingle with warmth. _I have a friend… One that really accepts me! _Nightpaw thought in glee.

"Get ready!" Nicky yowled over his shoulder. "Crossing a road."

"Road?" Lionpaw echoed in bewilderment.

"A Thunderpath." Hickorynose explained. Lionpaw let out a soft 'ohhh.'

Nicky stood beside Cas, the two brothers quickly making sure no monsters were near, and darted across, Cas reaching the end first with his long legs and Nicky a whisker behind him. Acornheart and Hickorynose quickly followed.

"Hurry alone!" Cas shouted from across the road. The clan cats exchanged uncertain glances. Jaytalon rolled his eyes.

"It's not that difficult," Jaytalon sighed, bursting out into a spirit and skidding to a halt beside the two young tom cats.

Olivestep, Forestclaw and Breezepaw were next, the ShadowClan cats looking hesitant. They stumbled backwards, letting a monster pass by and shower them with powdery soil.

Forestclaw stuck beside Olivestep, hurrying her across and snatching Breezepaw up by the scruff away from an oncoming monster.

Sedgelight and Emberfang scooped Lionpaw up, much to the apprentice's dismay and hared across the road. Rabbitleg lagged behind them.

"Hold onto me," Reedpaw ordered, charging across with Snailpaw limping as fast as she could by his side, but beginning to fall behind.

The dull headlights of a monster shone in the distance, getting closer to the injured apprentice with every heartbeat. Reedpaw urged her along, but it was too late.

The monster roared past, coating Reedpaw in mud and obscuring his view of Snailpaw. Two more of the creatures rolled on, dread filling the chocolate tom.

The monsters zipped past. Reedpaw cried out in bliss as he saw Snailpaw alive and well, other than her fur bushed up and eyes wide in terror.

Acornheart leaped forward, snatching Snailpaw by the scruff and set her down on the safe side. The only remaining cats to cross were Nightpaw and Evie.

"Think you can do it?" Evie asked kindly. "It seems you clan cats haven't really crossed a road before."

"Seems you rogues know nothing of clan cats," Nightpaw retorted with a friendly smirk. "We face greater dangers every day."

Evie and Nightpaw twined their tails together, heads swaying both ways, then speeding across the rough, black concrete. It burned Nightpaw's soft paw pads.

"Where to now, Cas?" Emberfang asked, his ears flat to his head from his hearing being overwhelmed with the loudness of the monsters and Two-leg place.

Cas looked uncomfortable in the Two-leg place. "We lay low. Especially the she cats. Flank and protect them." He ordered, the toms pushing the she cats into a circle and walking with them in the center.

"Oh, StarClan," Hickorynose cursed under his breath. He leaned into Cas' ear. "Is this the territory of the Wrath Tribe? Please, say it's not."

Acornheart's ears pricked at Hickorynose's words. Cas looked surprised to Hickorynose's knowledge of said Tribe.

"Uh, it is," Cas replied, unsure. Hickorynose looked as though he'd been hit by a monster.

"I want to go back now," Hickorynose breathed. "I can't be here."

"Why?" Nicky growled to the older tom. He sounded stern and wary. "What do you know about the Wrath Tribe?"

"It doesn't matter what _I _know. It matters what _they_ know about _me." _Hickorynose scowled, ducking his head. "Man, they expanded a lot. It was a lot smaller when-" Hickorynose bit his lip.

"When, what?" Cas was standing up on the tips of his toes, his blazing, blue fire eyes burning into Hickorynose's yellow eyes.

"When I was their leader! Yes, I was the mob boss of an oppressive, sexist group of cats!" Hickorynose hissed, looking heavily ashamed. "Plumflower changed me, and I left them. I fear my old second in command went wild."

Evie's fur bristled. "What was your proxy's name?"

"Dragon, he was called Dragon," Hickorynose sighed.

Nicky's pelt spiked up, his tail bushed up and standing straight in the air. Evie's amber eyes turned sour and dark, her lips peeled back into a snarl at the mention of the name. Cas merely looked disappointed and slightly aggravated.

"What? What's wrong?" Hickorynose demanded, looking borderline scared. The trio of littermates hung their heads.

"Dragon is our step-father and leader of the Wrath Tribe."

**A/N**

**Not much for me to say, but I have a few questions for you readers. **

**#1. Who is your favorite character, and why? (No picking Hawkpool) **

**#2. Who is your least favorite character, and why? (Preferably no obvious villains, but this one can be any cat) **

**#3: What two cats are your otp, and why?**

**Also, I know Castiel isn't an actual angel (tho we never know) but it seemed fitting. **

**Nicky, Cas, and Evie don't belong to me; they belong to SuperBailey. **


	52. Chapter 44: Two Types of Love

**A/N**

**FULL CHAPTER TITLE: Two Types of Love: A Father's Love and Lovestruck Hearts**

**SilverW01f: Snailpaw is one of my favs too! SnailReed is one my fav ships as well. ;)**

**Shorty: We see more of Nightpaw in the next chapter, which sadly won't be fore a while. The end of chapter will explain.**

**BrightMind: Acornheart and Hickorynose were raised a rogues, along with Plumflower and some others, so some would know about angels, depending if they lived with Two-legs for a while. Hickory was raised as a kittypet, and Acorn and his sister were raised by a kittypet as their mother who told them stories of it.**

(Recap)

"Dragon's our step-father and leader of the Wrath Tribe." Cas growled, his eyes slitted with clear hatred.

"Leader is an understatement!" Evie snapped her jaws in fury. "He's an overlord! Enslaving she cats, forcing them to be obedient queens and tom's personal toys!"

"Evie, you should maybe calm down a little," Nicky suggested, his voice low, but Evie didn't fazed by his words.

"No, I'm not going to calm down, Nicky!" Evie hissed back. She stalked up to Hickorynose, shoving her muzzle to his with ferociously blazing eyes.

"It's your fault this is out of control!" Evie snarled. "If you appointed a new deputy, or just flat out killed him, this issue wouldn't exist!"

Cas and Nicky exchanged worried looks. "Evie, please. Maybe you should sit down or something." Cas meowed, tugging on her scruff but Evie whirled around and snapped her teeth at him in blind anger.

"But oh no, you had to up and leave the street cats to themselves!" Evie turned back to Hickorynose. He backed up a few pawsteps in hesitance.

"Evie, stop it," Nicky warned, trying to squeeze his way between the two but to no avail.

"What about all those she cats?" Evie hissed, her voice sharp with bitterness. "I smell a she cat on you; is that your mate? What if she was left out here, starving and unable to defend herself?"

"Evie," Cas growled to her, but Evie slapped his paw away.

"But, no worries!" Evie exclaimed in a sarcastically cross tone. "We're fighting an endless battle to overthrow him! We lose countless lives every day! Countless she cats are stolen from under our watch to be mating toys of the Wrath Tribe! Like our own mother!"

"Evie!" Nicky snarled, raising his voice.

"Cats like you are the reason our father is dead!" Evie screeched at Hickorynose, tears now filling her amber eyes.

"EVIE!" Cas and Nicky screeched at her, yanking her away from Hickorynose. Evie collapsed to the ground, sobbing hysterically into her paws. Nightpaw took one glance at her friend and was comforting her in an instant.

"Has the Wrath Tribe really gotten that controlling?" Hickorynose asked once he regained the ability speak, still stunned by Evie's outburst.

Cas and Nicky nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so." Nicky sighed, his voice back to being soft. "The Liberty Tribe is a movement to free all the captured cats from the Wrath Tribe, but they greatly outnumber the Liberty cats. Any she cat who wanders into Wrath territory is taken as a slave, and defeated she cats from the Liberty Tribe risk being snatched as well."

Cas flattened his ears. "We recently lost three cats: Toffee, who is our deputy, and the inseparable sister fighters, Hex and Hope."

Nightpaw backed up from Evie, assuming a defensive stance. "I smell cats!" She yowled, standing over her friend protectively.

"And we smell intruders!" A muscled tom hissed from atop a fence, seven other cats standing around him like an army. "Wraths, attack!" He ordered, but his cats looked hesitant.

"A-are you sure, Dax? They outnumber us…" One small, black tom whimpered, his tail between his legs nervously.

"Shut up, Beetle!" Dax hissed. He looked around at the cats below him. "Attack them, fools!"

The clan cats instantly launched themselves forward, barrelling into the few cats that dared attack them.

Jaytalon flew to his daughter's side, their backs against each other as Evie scrambled to fight beside Nicky and Cas.

Nightpaw cried out as claws met her cheek. She slid under the Wrath's belly flipping him over and biting his ears and scratching at his underbelly with her back paws.

Reedpaw and Olivestep protected Snailpaw as she kept herself hidden behind a rose bush.

"Hand over your she cats and maybe we'll consider letting you join our noble tribe." Dax cackled as he towered over Acornheart. The chocolate tabby yowled in fury, battering his hind paws into Dax's underbelly mercilessly.

Breezepaw and Forestclaw fought side by side like brothers, Sedgelight and Lionpaw on the other side of them. Lionpaw let out a shriek as she was tackled by a brownish tom with a large black stripe down his back.

Rabbitleg pounced out of nowhere, rolling off with his claws dug into the Wrath's shoulders and away from Lionpaw. Sedgelight dashed to Emberfang's side as a light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and droopy eyes began to overpower him.

Cas and Nicky showed no mercy, but no form, as they wrestled with the cats. A dark grey tom with black paws pinned Nicky to the concrete, but Cas tore at the flesh in the Wrath's shoulder brutally, giving Nicky the chance to shove him off.

Reedpaw hissed throatily as a white tom with ginger striped tail chomped down the side of his neck, sinking his teeth in and drawing blood. Breezepaw pummeled into the Wrath cat with a snarl and unsheathed claws lashing at his face, freeing Reedpaw.

Hickorynose easily overpowered a small grey tuxedo tom, his yellow eyes narrowed with rage as he clamped his jaws over the tom's neck, pulled back, and snapped. The grey cat fell dead under Hickorynose's paws.

The Wrath cats stopped their fighting to stare at their fallen tribemate. "Retreat, Wrath Tribe! They've killed Woof!" Dax screeched, wriggling out from Acornheart's grasp and running free with his tribemates following him in cowardice.

Reedpaw stumbled to the ground, panting heavily and struggling for breath. The clan cats and the three rogues guiding them all spun around to gawk, and their faces turned horror struck.

Reedpaw collapsed, his breathing shallow as the blood around him pooled from the wound in his neck. Snailpaw was shaking him desperately, her eyes watery with tears. His eyes fluttered closed and darkness engulfed him.

…

_Reedpaw opened his eyes, only to find himself at the base of an old oak tree. Short, green grass was underpaw, with berry bushes and thorn thickets all around. Thick tree tops nearly blocked out the clear, blue sky. A familiar, bittersweet scent washed over Reedpaw._

"_What are you doing here?" Reedpaw rolled his eyes. The chocolate tabby in front of him purred in amusement. He had hazel-brown stripes and a fluffy white chest with identical blue-green eyes to Reedpaw. His pelt was thick and lush, covering a scar that ran down his back._

"_C'mon, you couldn't have forgotten me, could you?" The tom chuckled. Reedpaw rolled his eyes._

"_How _could _I forget?" Reedpaw asked, the memory flashing in his head._

**(Flashback of Reedpaw)**

"_Wh-where am I?" Reedpaw called out in uneasiness. It had been the night of his first day as an apprentice and he had suddenly found himself in a very life like dream._

_The tall trees surrounding him on all sides, berry bushes and thorn thickets forming an almost circle around the clearing which centered around an old oak tree. The sky was pitch black, not even a single star shining in the loneliness. The bittersweet smell of a cat bathed Reedpaw's tongue._

"_Hello, Reedpaw," a chocolate tabby with hazel-brown stripes and a white chest meowed, padding out from behind the oak tree. His blue-green eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. The heartbeat he stepped into Reedpaw's view, the entire forest lit up. There was birdsong, the sky was blue and clear, and it seemed almost welcoming, despite the suffocating feel of so many trees._

"_H-how do you know me?" Reedpaw stammered, backing up in hesitance. "A-and how did you light up the forest?"_

_The strange cat flicked his tail over his paws, smiling to Reedpaw. "I guess you could say… I light up this world!" He exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face. Reedpaw stared at the cat with a bland look._

"_I would laugh," Reedpaw meowed, "but I have no clue who you are." The older tom cat frowned._

_The spirit cat led Reedpaw to a pond, their reflections wavering in the clear water. "Look, there Reedpaw. I see a strong handsome tom, with a bright future. Oh, look! You're there, too! Well, that is a bright future until I died."_

_Reedpaw looked at the tom cat with a questioning expression. "Died? Am I dead, too?!"_

"_Now, don't be a mouse-brain," the StarClan tom chuckled, peering back into the pond water. "Take a closer look."_

_Reedpaw stared into the puddle, studying the spirit cat's reflection beside his own. It was as if someone had swapped Reedpaw's white stripes and his hazel-brown chest with the StarClan tom's hazel-brown stripes and white chest. It reminded Reedpaw of a cat his mother had told him stories about._

"_Are-are you my father?" Reedpaw whispered, staring at the older tom's reflection. "Are you Thornsnag?" Reedpaw looked up at the StarClan cat, who was sticking out his tongue playfully._

"_Hawky told you about me, didn't she?" Thornsnag purred at the thought of her. He leaned in to Reedpaw's ear. "All good things I hope."_

"_Y-yeah, but what are doing here?" Reedpaw gasped, his mind racing. "I thought StarClan cats only visited special cats! Like ones that are in prophecies and stuff!"_

_Thornsnag beamed. "Aw, come on! I bet you've waited your whole life for this _meowment! _Eh? Get it, get it?" Thornsnag fell back into a fit of laughter, smiling as if his pun was the best joke in the world._

_Reedpaw puckered his lips together in an effort not to laugh at the horrendous pun._

**(End of Flashback)**

_Reedpaw shook his head, cringing that the thought. "I can't believe you can barely go a sentence without making a pun."_

_Thornsnag mock frowned. "Aw, come on! That's it, you can't be my son. This is simply a CATastrophe!" Thornsnag slumped to the ground, snickering._

_Reedpaw rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dad, is there a reason you're here? Am I dead? Ready to live up in the sky with you?"_

_Thornsnag's head shot up and bolted towards Reedpaw. "No, no! You won't join me for many, many moons to come. Don't say that. Luckily Evie had some knowledge of herbs and managed to stop the bleeding in your throat. She also put Snailpaw's shoulder back into place."_

_Reedpaw nodded curtly, then stopped. "Wait, then what's the reason you're here? More battle training? Fatherly advice?"_

_Thornsnag sighed to himself. "I'm afraid not. I won't be able to reach your dreams in the Two-leg place. It's goodbye until you get back. But, I do have one last bit of advice for you."_

_Reedpaw's eyes lit up. "Really? What?"_

_Thornsnag smirked slyly. "If there's a she cat that's waiting for you and you happen to like her, even if you don't know it yet, go for her. Watch the sun set. Go hunting. Protect her like I did your mother."_

"_And most of all," Thornsnag's voice had begun to fade away with the dream. "Cherish her, for she'll be the first cat you see when you wake up and she'll be beside you."_

…

Reedpaw's eyes snapped open. He lifted a paw to his throat, finding it bandaged with hay and marigold. He opened his mouth to talk, but it burned, and no voice came out.

Reedpaw sighed to himself, attempting to turn on his side, but some sort of lump was in the way. He turned his head around to see Snailpaw, sleeping soundly and her shoulder binded in a firm branch to keep the shoulder healing in place.

Reedpaw slapped himself with a paw as he felt the traces of a soft smile on his lips. _What in the name of StarClan…?_ He thought to himself. _I've gotta be losing it. Dad's just getting in my head again._

"Oh!" Evie's voice gasped behind him. "You're finally awake!"

Reedpaw stood, stretching his long legs out. He tried to form words, but it only stung in his throat. Evie smacked him harshly.

"That cat did a number on you, Reedpaw! He nearly tore out your windpipe. I managed to save you, but you can't talk or you could compromise it." Evie sighed in exasperation.

Reedpaw tried to growl in frustration, but he found it caused him more pain. Evie smacked him again.

"It's only for a few days, Reedpaw. Just take it easy for now." Evie growled in frustration. "Maybe Snailpaw can keep you company. She can't do too much with that injured shoulder."

Reedpaw recoiled, shaking his head furiously. Evie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Don't hang out with her. Not my problem you're lovestruck."

Reedpaw grunted in shock. He shook his head again, but couldn't help looking over at sleeping Snailpaw. He looked away quickly, his heart thumping and blood roaring briefly in his ears.

"Wh-wh-where?" Reedpaw croaked as he looked around their surroundings, Evie slapping him for the third time.

"We're in the Liberty Tribe camp. Acornheart carried you after you went unconscious. That was three days ago…" Evie explained with a soft sigh. "Our own leader went missing in a blizzard three days ago as well whilst looking for our missing cats, and she's not back yet. But um, we're safe. The Wrath Tribe can't reach us here for now."

Reedpaw frowned in thought. _If that stupid tom hadn't nearly killed me, I would be able to say something!_

Evie's eyes suddenly went wide, as if she'd thought of something. "Hold on, I think I know a cat that could help you!" Evie raced out of the den, struggling through the snow and returning with another cat.

Reedpaw took a wary step back at the sight of the cat. Their eyes were slightly bulging, and as if the cat had stars inside of their eyes. They had a fluffy, cream coat with several different shades of brown flecks, giving off the appearance of ruffled feathers.

"Evie, dear, why did you bring me here?" The cat asked, but did not move their head to look at Evie.

"Snowdrift, this is Reedpaw. He can't speak because his windpipe is damaged. Can you help him?" Evie asked kindly, touching her tail tip to the cat's forepaw. They nodded in agreement, touching their nose to Reedpaw's nose.

Reedpaw felt unnerved by the cat for two reasons. One being their eyes, blind yet filled with the stars, and two, he couldn't smell a gender on this cat.

"Just think anything and so long as your noses are touching, Snowdrift can hear it." Evie explained, noticing his puzzled expression.

The ability reminded Reedpaw of Morningfeather, but on a different level. _Okay, well, first off, I can't smell a gender on you. Are you a she cat or a tom? _Reedpaw thought. Snowdrift only chuckled.

"I am neither," Snowdrift replied, smiling softly. Reedpaw nodded slowly in understanding. Though he didn't quite understand, it was not his place to judge how they chose to live their life.

Reedpaw knew his next question. _What is up with your eyes? It looks like your eyes captured Silverpelt and locked them in there. _Again, Snowdrift laughed softly.

"I had an accident when I was around four moons old. I fell into a hollow and hit my head. Clots of protein and blood pigments formed. I had already been born with a rare case of cataracts, and this stole the remainder of my sight, leaving me only ten percent of it," Snowdrift's voice grey soft and sorrowful. "My clan cast me out, seeing me to be useless. StarClan then granted me a gift to help cats. So long as our noses touch, I can read every running thought."

_Clan?_ Reedpaw echoed in his mind. _You were part of a clan? _Snowdrift didn't reply to his question this time. "If you need me again, I'll be with the elders." They turned away, padding elegantly away in the snow.

Evie turned to Reedpaw. "Since they can't hunt, Snowdrift prefers the company of the elders. They are our interrogator, though. Snowdrift's probably heading over to our prisoner now, actually."

Reedpaw nodded again in understanding. Snailpaw shifted behind him, and he heard her stand up and pad towards Evie with a limp. "When can I take this stupid brace off?" Snailpaw growled, gnawing at the thick branch with her teeth.

"Same as Reedpaw; two days," Evie answered strictly. "I'm on the next hunting mission. I'll leave you two to… whatever it is you do." Evie flicked her tail dismissively, charging out into the snow and catching up with cats that were unfamiliar to Reedpaw.

Snailpaw turned to Reedpaw. "You were unconscious a long time." She whispered, her voice thin. "You really scared me… Don't _ever_ do that again, you hear me?!" Her voice suddenly turned bitter and loud. Reedpaw flinched, looking away and down.

"Oh, you can't talk, can you?" Snailpaw realized, leaning so they were making eye contact. Reedpaw shook his head.

"Mm," Snailpaw murmured in a defeated tone. "Guess we're stuck together, right?" She rolled her eyes. "Not like I want to be with you or anything."

Reedpaw lashed his tail in agreement, narrowing his eyes. Reedpaw gazed at her paw, subtly placing his paw over hers. Her paw moved slightly, but didn't leave from under his paw. She flicked her tail over his.

"Hey, Snailpaw!" A voice called loudly, Reedpaw and Snailpaw tearing away from each other like it never happened. Reedpaw didn't recognize the cat calling Snailpaw's name.

The she cat was a fluffy white, with black and orange splotches covering her entire body. Light amber eyes gleamed in their sockets with kit like energy.

"Oh, h-hey, Callie…" Snailpaw trailed off awkwardly. Her voice dripped with disappointment. Callie didn't seem to notice.

"Ooh!" Callie squealed, noticing Reedpaw. "Is this that yummy, more than chummy tom you told me about? He is a cutie, fluffy ball of summer beauty with a nice booty!"

Reedpaw's face burst into flames. Snailpaw looked awkward as well. "What?" Snailpaw asked, trying to comprehend the fast way Callie spoke.

"What?" Callie echoed back, her tail tip twitching as she shook her head. "Anyhoo, Snailpaw," Callie turned to Reedpaw with a sly smirk. "You hold onto him nice and tight or imma be comin' for 'im."

Reedpaw's eyes went round in surprise, opening his mouth to protest, but no words forming. Snailpaw found herself gawking at him wordlessly.

Callie winked at the both of them, the young calico skipping away gleefully towards another calico, most likely her older sister.

"Th-th-that's just Callie…" Snailpaw chuckled nervously, rolling her eyes dramatically. "She's a little high-strung."

Reedpaw nodded his head, rolling his eyes in agreement, but stopped mid roll. _Snailpaw and I almost mimic each other; maybe we're not so different after all._

"High-strung… like you," Reedpaw choked out, his hoarse voice taunting and sour. Snailpaw shirked away in shock, then straightened up.

"Screw you, Reedpaw," Snailpaw fired back without missing a beat.

"You wish," Reedpaw smirked, his voice raspy but still full of spite.

Snailpaw's face suddenly turned dull. "I know you hate me, Reedpaw. A-and I hate you as well, but you sound like you're in pain, so…" Snailpaw cleared her throat, resuming her haughty attitude. "So, just shut up!"

Reedpaw pulled back, confused by her words. She sounded bitter and harsh, but her words seeped with caring. Snailpaw's eyes widened her eyes, looking at the light snow.

"Um, bye," Snailpaw squeaked, darting off with her limp.

_Maybe I'm pretending to hate her, and she's pretending to hate me. And maybe we're both to stubborn to admit that we're both playing the same game here… _Reedpaw thought to himself with a soft smile to himself and curling up into the nest inside the medicine den.

**A/N**

**Aw, how cute! But this isn't the end! Keep on reading!**

Reedpaw yawned, turning to the Liberty medicine cat, a grumpy golden-brown tabby tom with a flat face called Ruse. The tom turned to Reedpaw, sighing. "Just wait a few more hours and you can take off the omotati." Ruse's voice held a noticeable thick accent. **(pronunciation: like it looks)**

Reedpaw cocked his head in puzzlement.

Ruse frowned to himself, bonking his head with a paw. "How say... um... oh! The wrap. A few more hours and the wrap can come off."

Reedpaw grinned in delight. A commotion from outside the den drew his attention. Reedpaw got up from his nest, stretching and padding outside.

"Our vođa has returned, Reedpaw!" Wile, Reedpaw's new friend, meowed with glee and dragged his father, Ruse, the medicine cat towards the clearing. Reedpaw knew Wile meant 'leader', but with Ruse as his father, he combined the two dialects often. **(pronunciation: vodja)**

The small group of the Liberty Tribe gathered around a weak she cat, her creamy fur matted and, lumped against her frail figure with snow and mud and slosh.

Jaytalon shoved his way to the front of cluster of cats, his jaw dropped at the cat he saw in front of him.

"I could place those eyes anywhere… Lijep, is that you?!" Jaytalon gasped.

The she cat looked down, shaking her fur of muck. She stared sheepishly up at Jaytalon. "Y-yeah, it's me," she breathed, her eyes rolling back into her head and collapsing.

**(POV change; Hawkpool)**

"I can't believe Snailpaw would run off like that," Hawkpool sighed, frowning to herself as she sat beside Pebbletail outside of the nursery. "I can still train her!"

Pebbletail chortled. "Sure, but I'm positive that's not why she left. Who else went on that mission, eh?"

"Uh, Acornheart, Hickorynose and Reedpaw? Wait," Hawkpool stopped herself, realizing it. "Reedpaw. Snailpaw followed after them, because of my son." Hawkpool cupped her face in her paws. "How could I not see that? It's so obvious they like each other!"

Pebbletail sniggered lightly. "All the young warriors ship them together."

Hawkpool looked hurt. "I'm a young warrior! Well, queen currently, but still young!"

"I meant newly made, like Antclaw and Treeshadow and such," Pebbletail clarified with a smile at Hawkpool's flustered face.

Hawkpool sighed heavily, her warm breath exhaling a soft fog. Hawkpool grinned like a kit at the mist her breath made. She turned to Pebbletail, blowing air on his face with a childish giggle.

"You have morning fish breath!" Pebbletail teased, pouncing on her playfully. "Rawr!" He growled as he pinned Hawkpool down. They both were laughing.

He bumped his nose to hers, his amber eyes affectionate and gentle. Hawkpool licked his cheek. "I love you." She whispered, beaming as he let her up.

"No roughhousing!" Morningfeather snapped from across the clearing. A few stray cats lingering in the clearing turned to look at Pebbletail and Hawkpool. The two mates awkwardly clambered off each other.

"I get you are still a young queen, Hawkpool," Morningfeather sighed as she made her way over to the pair, "but that doesn't mean you should endanger the kits on their way."

Hawkpool hung her head. "I understand. I would never want to hurt my kits."

"Morningfeather!" Breezepaw yowled from across the clearing. "It's Birchpaw!"

Hawkpool exchanged a quick look with Pebbletail before sprinting off after the medicine cat.

"Birchpaw, can you hear us?" Hawkpool cried out, staring at her groggy kit. "It's mom and the medicine cats."

The brown tabby mottled apprentice tossed and turned in a cold sweat, his limbs twitching with a nightmare. Soft murmurs were heard, but no words made sense to the trio of she cats.

Birchpaw's eyes squeezed tightly, then slowly fluttered open, bleary and damp with sleep. He lifted a forepaw to his throat, faintly wrapped in cobwebs from the shallow cut Dustsnow gave him. It was scarring over.

"Uggghhh," Birchpaw groaned, dazed as he grew accustomed to his surroundings. "What the-" Birchpaw winced as he saw his mangled leg, binded in cobwebs.

"Dustsnow!" Birchpaw suddenly exclaimed, his voice high pitched in fear. Hawkpool rested her tail on his back soothingly.

"Don't worry, she's being taken care of. I'm so glad you're okay! You were out for almost a whole quarter moon!" Hawkpool embraced Birchpaw gently, but firmly.

"You have to take it easy," Morningfeather began. "Your leg is fractured in several places."

"I-I can barely move it," Birchpaw admitted. "There's very little feeling in it." Morningfeather and Breezepaw's faces grew grim, Hawkpool's worried and puzzled.

"Can you feel this?" Breezepaw blatantly asked, pricking her claws into the skin that led to the hind leg. He held his breath and nodded. Breezepaw drew her claw up, poking at his skin every now and then with the sharp tips as her paw traveled down his injured leg.

"What about now?" Breezepaw asked, sinking a claw slightly into the flesh of his upper middle flank. This time, Birchpaw shook his head.

Breezepaw slid her claws back in, giving his small wound a brisk lick. "Birchpaw, I'm sorry." Breezepaw mewed, her clouded, blue eyes staring dully in his direction.

"Sorry?" Birchpaw repeated, puzzled, looking anxiously worried. "Sorry for what? What's going on?"

Hawkpool curled around her son, shushing him softly, but for the first time, Birchpaw pushed his mother away. She looked at him, hurt. He glanced back, apologetic, but did not say anything.

Birchpaw struggled to his three good paws, his left hind leg dangling loosely, but he managed to firmly stamp it on the ground, looking almost normal aside from the ugly twist. "What is going to happen to me?" Birchpaw demanded, his growl hoarse.

Morningfeather turned to face him, her stream blue eyes gazing unnervingly into his pine green eyes. "You can never be a warrior, Birchpaw."

**(POV change: Reedpaw/Snailpaw)**

"Snailpaw!" Reedpaw exclaimed with joy, tackling the she cat from behind and the two of them tumbling across the clearing until he firmly pinned her, a wide grin on his face.

Jaytalon was discussing his shock with Lijep, who had woken up a few hours later. The clan cats were mingling with the Liberty cats like their own clan.

"Reedpaw!" Snailpaw squealed. "You can talk again!"

Reedpaw opened his mouth to speak, then turned his head away, sneezing. Snailpaw took his moment to push him off. "Yuck, are you sick?!" Snailpaw gagged, glaring at him. "You better not have gotten me sick, fuzzball!"

Reedpaw shook his head, turning back to her. His nose was faintly running. "Nah, just a measly cold. Nothing to worry about." He clarified, tapping his poofy tail tip to her nose, causing her to sneeze. She narrowed her eyes as he laughed, but there was a hint of amusement.

"Snailpaw?" Reedpaw's voice suddenly turned serious. Snailpaw nodded for him to continue. "I don't hate you; in fact, it's the opposite."

"You love me!" Snailpaw exclaimed instantly in a sing-songy voice. "I love you, too!" She hummed gleefully, embracing him sweetly.

"Aw, really?" Reedpaw groaned. "I had this whole poem o-or speech or whatever you call it!"

"No, lemme hear it!" Snailpaw begged, her smallish eyes round with excitement, but Reedpaw stubbornly shook his head.

Snailpaw's eyes suddenly sparked with an idea. She cleared her throat.

**(You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart; by Phineas and Ferb)**

Snailpaw moved around him gracefully, trailing her tail along his spine. "I should've known

From how I felt

When we were together

And even more when we were apart

You tiptoed in

And got under my skin

You snuck your way right into my heart."

Reedpaw smirked slyly. He pinned her down, his blue-green eyes burning into her soft green eyes. Reedpaw parted his jaws, singing along with her. "I put up barriers

To shield my emotions

A wall that you could never break apart

But like a ninja of love

Rappelling down from above

You snuck your way right into my heart."

**(End song)**

The duo stared at each in utter silence for several heartbeats, before they nuzzled against each in bliss.

"Dungface," Snailpaw whispered as he licked her nose. He feigned a hurt look.

"Fox-heart," he retorted back at her with a cocky grin. Snailpaw mock growled, swatting him with a sheathed paw, and surprisingly, he staggered to the ground.

"Reedpaw?" Snailpaw's voice was fretful. "Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly, struggling to his paws. "Y-yeah," he breathed. "Just worn out still."

Snailpaw didn't look convinced, but she didn't protest. Her soft green eyes were slitted with doubt and worry.

"Maybe you should go see Ruse," Snailpaw suggested, but Reedpaw shrugged her off.

"I'm fine, Snailpaw," he insisted, running circles around her. "See? Healthy." His breathing was ragged, and sounded forced, his sides heaving with exhaustion.

Snailpaw rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you get sicker don't come crying to me." She waved her tail dismissively, sitting beside Callie across the clearing, her back turn to him.

Reedpaw groaned to himself as a series of sharp pains in his chest seized him, crippling him to the ground. He looked around, making sure no one was watching and dragged himself behind a large patch of undergrowth.

Reedpaw choked back a powerful cough, the wheezing stealing the majority of his breath. Reedpaw gazed in shock as a fluidy goo of a sort stained the perfect white snow underpaw from his coughs.

Reedpaw shook himself, concluding it was a side effect of his healing windpipe, and padded next to Snailpaw. "Join me on a journey to the stream?"

Snailpaw cast Callie and her sister, Maggie, an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, it seems he's not giving me another choice." She growled teasingly, their tails linking as they trotted side by side.

"It's really c-cold," Reedpaw chattered, his pelt puffed out, but he was still shivering. Snailpaw stared at him oddly, shrugging him off.

"Can I try something?" Reedpaw asked slyly, his eyes skittish. Snailpaw mumbled a quiet 'yeah.'

Reedpaw leaned slightly pressing his lips to hers. Snailpaw's eyes shot wide in shock, then quickly kissed him back, a soft hum of glee escaping her smiling face.

Their kiss lasted what seemed like so long and so short, like an eternity had passed and time had stopped. Their whole beings were focused on the kiss, on each other, that they couldn't think of anything else. Tasting each other, their tongues gingerly touching only to retract and then charge in a few seconds after with no hesitation.

After they slowly, and regretfully, pulled away from each other, they wore identical, blissful smiles. Reedpaw's nose dripped, as if he had allergies, and he breathed raggedly. Snailpaw's suspicious were at a maximum.

"That's it. Give me your paw," she ordered, her eyes stern. Reedpaw turned to her, his teeth chattering.

"M-my paw?" He asked, confused, but he held out his paw as Snailpaw's gaze grew heavier and more intense.

Snailpaw pressed her nose to his paw pad, then drew back in surprise. "You're warmer than I expected! Even I can tell you have a raging fever! Come on, we're going back before you get me sick."

"Aw, come on!" Reedpaw wheezed. "Just let me get some water?"

Snailpaw turned around, sighing in exasperation. "Fine; just getting water. But I am coming with you, numbskull."

Reedpaw smiled in thanks, sneezing on the snow. Snailpaw cringed in pity and mild disgust. He grinned sheepishly.

"Look, the stream!" Snailpaw exclaimed, then her face drooped. "It's frozen over…"

"I got it, no worries," Reedpaw rasped, picking up a pointed stone into his maw and smashing it into the ice. He dipped his muzzle into the hole in the ice, cautiously lapping the cold water.

"Reedpaw, we should be getting back. To the camp now; the sun is setting," Snailpaw pointed out, staring up at the pink, orange and purple sky.

"Hold up," Reedpaw whispered back, his eyes glued to the darkening sky. "Look; isn't this sunset beautiful? It's worth it."

Snailpaw hissed loudly, openly clawing his ear with an unsheathed paw. "You're worth it, you fuzzball!" She was crying now. "Why can't you see that?" She stared up at Reedpaw with bleary, tear-soaked eyes.

Reedpaw's face was one of astonishment for a heartbeat when he turned to her, then developed into one of shame, not speaking as he stared at his paws. Another series of coughs rattled through his body.

"Fox-heart," Reedpaw meowed under his breath, but Snailpaw caught it. She narrowed her damp eyes.

"Dung-face!" Snailpaw fired back, anger, confusion, frustration and sadness all bundled into one emotion.

"Mistake!" Reedpaw snapped, his claws flexing into the snow. His pelt billowed in the freezing winds, the tom shivering pitifully and looking faint.

"Tree-hugger," Snailpaw growled to him, referring to his one quarter ThunderClan blood from his half-clan father.

"Beautiful," Reedpaw breathed, staring into her eyes deeply. Snailpaw opened her mouth to fire back an insult, only to shut her mouth when she realized he had complimented her.

Snailpaw skidded forward, burying herself into his thick fur. He was warm to the touch, but looked he was going to freeze. His eyes glowed with malaise. Snailpaw pressed an ear to his side, listening to his chest gurgle and rattle with every painful breath.

Overwhelming concern washed over her like an overflowing river. She angled her ear closer to lungs, pulling back in shock at the faint sound she heard. Liquid. It bubbled and sloshed and rose like it was filling up inside his chest.

"Oh my, StarClan," Snailpaw choked on her words. "There's fluid trapped in your lungs. You have a raging fever, but you're cold. Please, Reedpaw! If you don't get help, you are going to die!"

Reedpaw looked like he fought to speak his words. "I-I'm not worth it, Snailpaw. I'm the forgotten sibling. The disappointment of a son to my parents. Expected to be like my funny, clever and strong father. But, I'm not! I won't live up to either of my parents… I'm better of dead." He grumbled, his voice raspy.

"You're never forgotten by me," Snailpaw purred encouragingly, her eyes round in pleading. "You're everything and more to me. You can be whatever you want; witty, smart, powerful. Just never be dead." She whispered, quietly sobbing into his fluffy hazel-brown chest, her heart aching as she heard his pain within his lungs.

Reedpaw opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly felt attacked by a wave of nausea, black dots invading his vision. A whirlwind of heat and chills came and went repeatedly through his pelt.

"Are you okay?" Snailpaw was borderline yelling. "You like you're going to retch!"

Reedpaw tried to speak, but all that came out was an agonizing cough, spewing blood instead of words. Reedpaw staggered, collapsing to the ground. He struggled to breath, wheezing through the series of hacking that had seized him.

Snailpaw screeched in shock and horror, frantically looking him up and down. "What's wrong? How can I help? Frog-dung, where's a medicine cat when you need one?!"

Reedpaw's sides heaved with his shallow breathing, fighting to drink in the precious air. More of his blood tainted the sloshy snow. Snailpaw shook him desperately as he his eyes began to shut.

"No, you keep your eyes open, fool," Snailpaw snapped, but her tear-stained face showed no trace of anger.

Reedpaw laughed dryly, rolling his eyes as if Snailpaw was asking him to grow wings. He winked at her. "S-s-see you in a-an-another life."

Snailpaw sobbed hysterically as Reedpaw's eyes fluttered closed, but it was clear he tried to fight it. A few several time they snapped back open, Snailpaw catching a glimpse of his enamoring blue-green eyes, but they were glazed over, until they closed completely.

Snailpaw panicked for several heartbeats, managing to take control of her emotions to listen for a heartbeat. It was hard to hear over the gurgling of fluid in his lungs, but there was the faint thumping, seeming to slow down.

Snailpaw gripped his thick scruff in her small maw and doing her best not to drag him in the snow, but to no avail; he was a lot larger than her now after all. Her paws carried her with determination, her leftover tears falling onto his chocolate fur.

_You will not die. _Snailpaw thought, though it was more of a prayer. _You will be everything you are to be; everything that StarClan planned. And… I'll be there, too. Beside you when you pull through._

**A/N**

**SOrry that took a long time! I combined two chapters, so love me.**

**Who likes Snowdrift, the agender rogue! Aren't they amazing? Their eyes were based off of Zeus the owl. Also, who thinks they know what clan Snowdrift is from? (And maybe their littermates? Snowdrift's coat and their siblings' coats would be somewhat similar in color) More LGBTQ+ to come, so if you don't approve, I'm sorry to say you can go. I'm a pansexual myself, who recently broke up with my boyfriend and got an amazing, WONDERFUL girlfriend. I'm also questioning my gender indentity. So y'all judgy and rude people like that can leave. (Also tell me if I fudged Snowdrift's pronouns when I was typing!)**

**I'm going to Washington State this month so there won't be another update for a while so I mashed the chapters. You're welcome.**

**Don't forget to leave a ****review** **just way I like 'em ;)**

**Now a little question to test your knowledge on this fanfic! Whoever get it correct first recieves a (invisible) plush of any cat from the story, except Hawkpool and Thornsnag. (Too many ppl asked for Hawk and Thorn is my bby)**

**Question: Who is Ferretnose's and Doestripe's parents?**

**Bonus Question to previous: How are Ferretnose and Doestripe related to Hawkpool?**


	53. Chapter 45: To Be Or Not To Be

**A/N **

**Ugh, vacation was the worst experiance of my life. Well, I hope you enjoy this. **

**ALSO! Havenspirit of MoonClan won the Q and A contest from the last chapter! **

**Answer: Their mother is Yellowlily and their father is Weaselclaw**

**Bonus: They are second cousins!**

**She requested a Thymetail plush, so here! *gives invisible one because I have no sewing talent but if I did I would make you one* **

(Recap)

"You're never going to become a warrior, Birchpaw," Morningfeather growled grimly, her eyes dark.

All of Birchpaw's former emotions seemed to have been sucked right out of his eyes and body, his eyes were reduced to the dull color of dead leaves, rather than his lively pine green.

"I'm never to be a warrior?" He echoed back blandly. "Not even a slim chance? In a possible future that you see?"

Morningfeather closed her eyes, turning her back to him. "No." She sighed, her body rigid in guilt.

Birchpaw crumpled to his nest. Hawkpool had left, unable to bear watching the moment go on any longer. Birchpaw's mind raced.

"Then what do I do?" He whispered, clenching a ball of moss in the pad of his paw.

"That's up to you," Morningfeather mewed softly, leaning down to Birchpaw's eye level. "But you are welcome to train under me, and beside Breezepaw." Morningfeather stepped back, herself and Breezepaw both wearing friendly, warm grins.

"R-really?" Birchpaw sounded relieved. "I didn't think I could! Because you're training Breezepaw. I would have become a medicine cat and not a warrior if I knew that… I wouldn't have broken my leg."

"You know we still have to do our best to heal your leg so it's not completely useless," Breezepaw meowed pointedly.

Birchpaw nodded eagerly. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

"You do realize being a medicine cat means not having a mate, right?" Morningfeather pointed out.

"Who cares?" Birchpaw rolled his eyes, which had regained their sparkle. "This is what I really wanted to do. Save cats and not hurt them."

"I need to see my siblings!" Birchpaw suddenly blurted, heaving himself out of the den. "Where are they?" He turned around, facing the medicine cats.

"Whitepaw's on a hunting patrol, and Hazelpaw's in the nursery," Morningfeather replied. Birchpaw frowned in confusion.

"Where's Reedpaw?" Birchpaw asked, his heart speeding up in concern.

"He's not with us anymore," Breezepaw meowed distractedly.

Birchpaw yowled in shock, then Breezepaw caught her words. "No, no, I mean he's on a mission. StarClan asked each clan to send cats on a journey to hunt down Dustsnow, and Reedpaw volunteered."

Birchpaw breathed a hefty sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan." Birchpaw sighed. "Wait, when will he be back?"

The two she cats exchanged worried looks. "We aren't quite sure," Morningfeather meowed, closing her bright blue eyes. "I don't see a clear time for them returning."

Birchpaw's shoulders slumped. "Oh," he muttered. It was always clear he and Reedpaw were extremely close.

"Well, there's always Hazelpaw in the nursery to visit first," Breezepaw pointed out sweetly.

"Oh, how is she?" Birchpaw asked keenly. "Last I remember she had almost died!"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Morningfeather purred, flicking her tail towards the nursery. "Oh, and ask her to bring in her kit. I need to see how her cough is healing."

Birchpaw strained to stand, limping towards the nursery. He could smell the milk-scent from across the clearing. "H-Hazelpaw?" Birchpaw called, nosing his way into the nursery. It seemed smaller than he remembered. A soft, stunned gasp was heard in the back of the den.

"Birchpaw?!" Hazelpaw shrieked, suddenly visible as she raced forward and tackled him, the both of them tumbling into the clearing. A thin layer of snow was like a blanket on the ground, the frost sticking to their coats.

"You're okay!" Hazelpaw cried out joyfully, embracing him tightly once they got to their paws. Her face grew worried briefly as she caught sight of his leg.

Birchpaw shifted awkwardly, attempting to obscure his twisted leg from his sister's view. "Um, yeah. By the way, Morningfeather said your kit needed a checkup. Something about a cough."

Hazelpaw grinned softly. Her different blue shaded eyes had a hint of sadness. "Would you like to meet her?"

Birchpaw hesitated briefly, then nodded. "Of course!" His heart swelled with pity. _I wonder if she'll ever catch up in her training. Her kit would nearly be a half moon old now!_

"Cloudkit," Hazelpaw whispered, nudging the white she kit awake. One of her black ears twitched, blinking wide yellow eyes up at her mother.

"Yes, mommy?" Cloudkit squeaked hoarsely. She sounded like she was still in pain. Hazelpaw forced a smile. It was clear Cloudkit was getting weak.

"Remember my brother I told you about? Birchpaw?" Hazelpaw asked sweetly, leading Cloudkit towards the brown tabby mottled tom. Cloudkit nodded.

"The one who fought bravely and got really hurt?" Cloudkit rasped, peering up at Birchpaw with sleepy eyes. Her nose was crusted, but she looked in awe of the tom who was much larger than her.

"That's him," Hazelpaw purred, nodding to Birchpaw. "He's doing much better now. Cloudkit, meet your uncle, Birchpaw."

"Nice to finally meet you, Cloudkit," Birchpaw greeted, touching his nose to Cloudkit's forehead. She forced out out a light, rumbly purr.

"You should see the medicine cat now," Birchpaw meowed in concern as Cloudkit sneezed. "She'll make you all better."

Cloudkit shook her head, curling into a ball. "They scare me." She mumbled, not meeting Hazelpaw's or Birchpaw's eyes.

"Well, why do they scare you?" Hazelpaw asked, lifting Cloudkit's chin with a paw.

"Morningfeather is weird. She talks about being able to see the future and she can read my mind, and it's kinda frightening. Breezepaw's eyes can't see and they're filled with fog but she looks right at me," Cloudkit muttered, his yellow eyes wide. Hazelpaw let out a snicker.

"Oh, those things are nothing to fear," Hazelpaw reassured her kit, an approving nod coming from Birchpaw as Hazelpaw swooped down and trotted to the medicine den. "Everyone is special in their own way."

"How am I special?" Birchpaw heard Cloudkit ask eagerly.

"Well," Hazelpaw purred. "You care for the elders for one, and you make your father and I feel special."

Cloudkit's fur bushed up in modesty. "Mom!" She whined, but there was a hint of playfulness. "Anyways, the elders deserve kindness. They served their clan fully. One day I'll be an elder and all you will be picking ticks from my fur!" Cloudkit squealed with a mischievous smirk.

Birchpaw snickered, following his sister into the den. He might as well start learning the herbs, such as what would help Cloudkit's cold.

"Here the little scrap is," Hazelpaw chuckled, setting Cloudkit down on the nest Birchpaw had previously been laying in. The she kit fidgeted uncomfortably.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Morningfeather blurted, Cloudkit going stiff. "I don't bite. Well, not kits."

Morningfeather pressed her ear to Cloudkit's chest, listening to the rumbles of her breathing. She pulled back with a faint frown. "Pad." Morningfeather demanded, Cloudkit obediently holding out her paw.

"Hm," Morningfeather grumbled. She turned to Breezepaw. "Fetch me some chickweed and lavender. Honey would be good, too."

"What? What are those for?" Hazelpaw asked fretfully, hovering over Cloudkit. Morningfeather grimaced.

"Cloudkit has whitecough. It's gotten a lot worse than when I last checked up on her. If we don't treat this soon, it'll be greencough and Cloudkit will walk in StarClan," Morningfeather growled, snatching the herbs Breezepaw had retrieved and mixing them together.

"Have her smell the lavender. It clears the sinuses," Morningfeather ordered to Birchpaw, who quickly held it under his niece's nose. She let out a purr of contentment.

"It smells pretty!" Cloudkit cried out with a wide grin.

"Now, you have to eat this," Breezepaw insisted, holding out the chickweed, but Cloudkit's attitude had turned stubborn.

Breezepaw sighed in irritation, whirled around, dipping the herb in honey and then feeding it to Cloudkit. The she kit made a soft whine of disgust, despite there being the honey.

"If you don't eat it," Birchpaw meowed, "you might not ever become a warrior. It'll make you big and strong."

Cloudkit looked doubtful, but she slowly chewed and gulped down the herbs with a shudder. "I did it…" Cloudkit moaned in distaste.

"That you did," Hazelpaw purred. "My brave little kit!" She exclaimed, licking Cloudkit's forehead affectionately. Hazelpaw's gleeful tone masked her obvious uneasiness to Cloudkit's weak condition.

Birchpaw frowned to himself, feeling his heart go out to his sister's kit. _She's so weak! She was already born early, which gives her weak lungs, and now she has whitecough. StarClan, don't take her from us! _

**(POV change: Snailpaw) **

Snailpaw paced back and forth nervously outside the medicine den. Wile sat just outside the entrance, eyeing the RiverClan she cat peculiarly.

"You're going to turn your paws to panjevi if you keep pacing like that," Wile pointed out with a twitch of his tail tip. **(Pronunciation: panyevi) **

"Turn my paws to what?" Snailpaw quentioned, confused.

Wile laughed sheepishly. "Panjevi. Stumps. You've worn an indent into the ground."

It was true. Snailpaw glanced down at the snow coated floor. The natural warmth of her paws had melted the snow away into the soil, turning it to a mushy grayish brown color and squishing the mulchiness into a groove of where her paws repeatedly treaded.

Snailpaw plopped down on her rear in irritation. "Can't your father do more? Like, have an herb that can heal him super fast?" Her voice was laced with desperation. Wile frowned at her.

"Not even my father can heal your friend that quickly," Wile sighed. "He has pneumonia and that takes a long time to heal."

Snailpaw furrowed her brows together. "What's pneumonia?"

"It's when tekućina- um, I mean fluid, builds up in your lungs," Wile began explaining. "It makes it hard to breathe and steals all of your energy. It can even lead to coughing blood or phlegm and causes extreme pain." **(Pronunciation: just like it seems like) **

Snailpaw's face grew terrified. "Th-there's gotta be something Ruse can do! There just has to!"

Wile's shoulders sagged. "I'm not quite sure, Snailpaw. I don't know a whole about medicine, but I do know Reedpaw's gone into respiratorni distres. I mean, respiratory distress."

Snailpaw fidgeted uncomfortably. Just as she has confronted her feelings for him, this happened? But, what exactly were her feelings for him? It certainly wasn't hate or disgust, so then what?

Snailpaw felt her stomach knot and head spin. She felt like she was going to be ill. "I don't think… I mean… Is this…" Snailpaw couldn't find the correct words to speak her mind. Snailpaw rose quickly to her paws abruptly, a fierceness in her limeish eyes.

Snailpaw shoved past Wile, barging into the medicine den. Ruse spun around, glaring at her with his huge amber eyes and flat face.

Snailpaw froze at the sight of Reedpaw's motionless body. There was barely even hint he was alive, aside from the faint rise and fall of his flanks.

"He's unconscious," Ruse growled, obviously aggravated by her sudden entrance. "It was loše- bad- to move him; his lungs are more damaged than I thought." **(Pronunciation: low-shey) **

Snailpaw shivered in horror, yet she was surprisingly unsurprised. She wasn't sure why.

"Reedpaw," Snailpaw whispered, forcing herself to approach the chocolate brown tom.

Suddenly, Reedpaw's limbs began twitching and his head turning back and forth. He was muttering under his breath and sounded in pain.

For a moment, Snailpaw thought he was dreaming, but his eyes flickered awake. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, only gurgling.

Reedpaw's eyelids fluttered closed again, despite Snailpaw's frantic pleading. His breath was ragged and he shook with chills.

"Is he going to die?" Snailpaw croaked, her voice pathetic. Ruse shrugged his shoulders, as if Reedpaw's life didn't rest in his paws, though it clearly did.

"It's not up to me," Ruse mewed, rubbing his temples with a paw. "It's his borba now. I mean, fight. His fight now."

_Oh, StarClan, please! Don't let Reedpaw die on me, just… please. _Snailpaw prayed, clenching her jaw and unsheathing her claws. If StarClan could hear her, they didn't show it, or simply did not care.

Suddenly, Reedpaw's limbs jerked again, and he was groggily awake. Snailpaw opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she darted forward instead, purring deeply and loudly.

To her horror and bewilderment, Reedpaw pushed her away, his face one of disgust and confusion. "What in StarClan's name are you doing, Snailpaw?"

Snailpaw felt awkward and ashamed, but her puzzlement masked it. "I-I was worried." She choked out the words, her throat tight.

Reedpaw snorted. "Right. You, worried about me. Funny. Now cut it out."

Snailpaw slumped to the ground, her ears flat and legs numb. "What is with you? You weren't like this by the river!"

"River?" Reedpaw repeated, raising an eyebrow. "We weren't by a river. We just got away from that fox."

Snailpaw felt her blood run cold and her heart dropped. She took a step back from him, her eyes wide in terror. "Y-you don't remember _anything?" _

Reedpaw scoffed, rolling his eyes that were now filled with hatred. "You must have bees in your brain, you mousefodder."

Snailpaw jumped back, visibly flinching from his insult. SNailpaw turned to Ruse. "He doesn't remember anything. Why doesn't he remember anything?!"

Ruse's shoulders sagged and he sat beside the young she cat. "Respiratory distress can sometimes cause amnezija- amnesia- to the brain. It'll have to come back to him in time. For now, leave. I must treat him."

"What happened to me, anyways?" Reedpaw rasped, clutching his chest. "It's like someone started a brushfire in my lungs."

Ruse swatted Reedpaw's ear. "You were a fool and nearly got yourself ubijen. Killed." Reedpaw skidded away from Ruse. **(pronunciation: ubiyen) **

"Who are you? Where's Morningflower and Breezepaw?" Reedpaw's head swung from side to side, his fur bushed up in confusion.

"You clan cats came here on a mission to hunt a cat. Dustsnow, I think. You're in the Two-leg place, in the Liberty Tribe camp." Ruse explained calmly, unfazed by Reedpaw's puzzlement. His accent seemed less noticeable in that once sentence.

"What is this?" He croaked as Ruse pushed a bundle of herbs in front of him.

"It's catmint, coltsfoot and honey. It'll help your lungs, and you should be treated and bolje- healed- within a quarter-moon," Ruse mewed, pushing the herbs closer before listening to his chest again. The liquid seemed to already be dying down once Reedpaw swallowed the plants.

Reedpaw struggled to get up, then snapped at Snailpaw. "You going to sit there with your mouth open like an idiot or help me?"

Snailpaw scrambled to her paw, guiding him out into the snowy clearing. He looked around briefly, then huffed to himself. "I don't know anyone." He admitted, staring at his paws.

"But they know you, dungface!" Snailpaw growled with a smirk, nosing him forward towards Breezepaw of ShadowClan, who was quietly speaking with a blue-grey she cat and a dark grey tom with a white, jagged stripe down his back.

"Reedpaw!" The dark grey tom exclaimed when he saw the chocolate tom. The blue-grey she cat spun around with a gentle smile and sparkling aqua eyes. Reedpaw's heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

"Uh, your medicine cat says I have amnesia…" Reedpaw mumbled. "Do I know you?"

The dark grey tom laughed loudly. "No worries! I'm Thunder, and that's my sister, Azure."

Azure- the blue-grey she cat- purred softly. "That's me! I'm sure you already know Breezepaw."

Reedpaw nodded briskly. "I've seen him at Gatherings." However, he didn't look at Breezepaw. He was too captivated by Azure, mainly, by her crystal clear blue eyes.

Snailpaw saw this, feeling her insides knot. She was torn between clawing Azure's eyes out or crawling under a bush and crying.

Snailpaw's fury overwhelmed her jealousy and mixed together into one emotion, finding her paws carrying her to the trio of cats. Breezepaw shrunk down in fright at the sight of Snailpaw's sour, irritated look.

"Snailpaw?" Reedpaw voice was soaking with loathing. Snailpaw brushed it off, too angered to notice. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm spending time with an actually attractive she cat, or are you so visually impaired you're blind to your own repulsive looks?"

Snailpaw looked taken aback for a heartbeat, but she blinked her face was contorted back into one of wrath. "Come on, Reedpaw, I'm not your reflection."

Reedpaw stood, his jaw dropped in shock of her quick comeback. Breezepaw and Thunder exchanged concerned looks.

"Isn't Reedpaw supposed to love Snailpaw?" Thunder asked in a soft voice, leaning into Breezepaw's ear. The cream tabby nodded, his ears flat.

"This is all wrong," Breezepaw whispered, twitching his tail tip. "I gotta do something."

Breezepaw forced his way between the fighting cats, a smug looks on his face. "You know, I don't think Azure is a good match for you." Breezepaw bluntly meowed loudly. Azure had felt uncomfortable watching the scene, and was now across the clearing away from them.

"Why not?" Reedpaw growled to the ShadowClan cat. "She's cute and I like her and- why are you two looking at me like I just killed our families?!"

Breezepaw cuffed Lightning's ear quickly with a sheepish clear of his throat. "Well, my sister's kinda a wild one, and not in the good way. You know?" Lightning mewed, a timid look on his face.

Reedpaw gave his tail a lash. "No, I don't."

"We just think she's off the rails, loco, crazy," Breezepaw insisted. "Definitely not a cat for a substantial mate."

Reedpaw glanced at Snailpaw, who was now busy with chewing at a torn claw. "I don't know why I decided to hang out with you guys, this is lame. I'm gonna go be with Snailpaw, even though she's a bee-brained fox-heart."

Lightning and Breezepaw's faces erupted into wide grins and wide eyes. "Yes, yes." Lightning squeaked like a she kit.

Reedpaw raised an eyebrow at them. "I think you two are the loco-crazy ones."

He trotted away, approaching Snailpaw, trying to make eye contact, but she avoided him. Her sorrow had taken over her rage.

Reedpaw tilted his head at an awkward angle, trying to peer at her eyes. "Maybe you _are _blind. How come you ain't looking at me?"

"'Cause you're ugly as a toad with dung for a pelt!" Snailpaw spat the first thing that popped into her head, blinking away the tears that had begun to form with a cocky smirk.

Reedpaw flinched, then hissed at her. "Well, you're an ice cold fox-heart!"

"Yeah, like that's new," Snailpaw growled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was weird. They were fighting, like they did moons ago, but it felt fun and almost normal. She liked it.

"Whatever, Snailpaw," Reedpaw snapped back. She pressed her nose to his face with an intimidating glint in her eyes.

"Get lost, Reedpaw," she snickered, then raised her tail high in the air and stalked off. "I'm going to hunt."

Reedpaw groaned loudly, sprinting to catch up with her. "_I guess _I'll come too, since I've nothing better to do."

"We can come, too!" Lightning exclaimed, dashing up to the pair, but they seemed so involved into a each other, they completely dismissed him.

"No, it seems we have to go alone, ugh," Reedpaw huffed, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect, but even a kit could see the tip of his tail curving to link with hers.

As they padded away into the undergrowth, their tails were completely twining together, rumbly purrs coming from them, and Snailpaw resting her head on his shoulder.

Abruptly, Reedpaw pulled away once they were out of sight of any other cats. His face looked droopy. He stared up at her, his face a mixture of several different emotions. Reedpaw opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it and sprinted away into the undergrowth.

"Oh, StarClan, why?' Snailpaw sobbed quietly. She plucked a daisy with a claw, tugging off a petal as she recited, "to be, or not to be."

**A/N **

**That was short. I am sorry. I'm back from vacation, and it was horrible. It sucked all my ideas from my whole being, so please please review/DM me ideas. For now, it's on hiatus.**

**Look, Reedpaw's following in his mother's pawsteps with amnesia. **


	54. Allegiances(updated4)

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Oakstar: a muscular black tom with pale ginger paws and a white muzzle

**Deputy: **Pebbletail: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes (subbing for Hawkpool)

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Morningfeather: a pretty golden she cat with peach-gold markings

**Apprentices: Breezepaw, Birchpaw**

**Warriors**

Willowleap: a silvery she cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentice: Webpaw**

Runningclaw: blue-grey and white tom with dark green eyes

Tigerleg: a dark brown tom with tabby striped legs

Gorseheart: light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Treeshadow: a dark brown tabby tom with light brown paws

**Apprentice: Dewpaw**

Weaselclaw: brown tom with darker stripes

Mistsong: blue-grey tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

Badgerfoot: a black and white tom

Pebbletail: a grey tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Silverfang: a light silver tabby she cat with white paws

Antclaw: a dark ginger tabby tom with a pale ginger tail

Snowfall: a white tom with very faint stripes and icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Greywillow: a silvery grey she cat

Acornheart: a chocolate tabby tom with thick fur and emerald eyes

Spidertail: an almost black tom with a short tail

**Apprentice: Batpaw**

Duskflower: a dark grey she cat with pale blue eyes

Flowerpelt: pretty tortoiseshell she cat with a brown petal-shaped mark on her forehead

**Apprentice: Shadepaw**

Mothleg: a brown mottled tom with short legs

Rowanstorm: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

Hickorynose: a grey-brown tom with flecked fur

Shadeleap: an almost black she cat with silver ear tips

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Ferretnose: dark brown tom with paler paws

Juniperfur: dark grey tabby she cat

Ivysky: a brown-ginger she cat with white stripes

Splashspirit: soft black she cat with very faint spots

**Apprentice: Reedpaw**

Jayheart: black tom with a single grey ear, paws and tail

Doestripe: brown she cat with a black paw and white muzzle

**Apprentice: Blizzardpaw**

Briarfrost: dark brown she cat with grey paws

**Apprentice: Ashpaw**

Plumflower: dark grey she cat with ruffled fur and violet eyes

Trouttail: dark silver tabby tom

**Apprentice: Palepaw**

Marigoldfur: a pretty golden she cat with dark brown flecks

**Apprentices**

Breezepaw: a dark grey she cat with black bubble like spots and milky blue eyes

Whitepaw: a thick furred white tom with half a black tail, paws, ears and chest

Birchpaw: a brown tabby mottled tom

Hazelpaw: a brownish grey she cat with hazel-brown stripes and blaze

Reedpaw: a chocolate brown tom with a fluffy hazel-brown chest and white stripes with blue-green eyes

Batpaw: a black tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Shadepaw: a fluffy greyish tabby she cat

Snailpaw: a pale cream she cat with cocoa markings, silver chest and white paws

Spottedpaw: a dark cream she cat with cocoa spots, black blaze and a silver chest

Swiftpaw: a silver tom with brown and black splotches

Dewpaw: a blue-grey tabby she cat with white stockings

Webpaw: a pale grey tom with jagged black stripes and paws

Palepaw: a white she cat with faint silver flecks

Fernpaw: a dark grey tom with black ears, stripes and tail

Ashpaw: a light grey tom with pale grey paws and underbelly with green eyes

Icepaw: a pale grey tom with white splotches

Blizzardpaw: pale silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

**Queens**

Sandfern: pale ginger she cat with black stripes (mother of Finchkit and Newtkit; five moons old)

Petalwish: pale grey she cat with golden spots (mother to Brightkit, Nightkit and Mistkit; five moons old)

Hawkpool: a slick black she cat with a fluffy white chest and heather red eyes (expecting Pebbletail's)

Creeksplash: a pretty silver tabby she cat (expecting Reedflight's)

**Elders**

Bramblewhisker: brown tabby tom, deaf in one ear (completely torn)

Yellowlily: a still young yellow-gold she cat (retired early due to failed hearing)

Honeysnow: a beautiful golden she cat with snow white flecks (retired early to badger attack injury)

**Kits**

Finchkit: a bright ginger-brown she cat with black ears, paws and dark tabby stripes

Newtkit: a slick black tom with faded ginger-brown ears, paws and underbelly

Brightkit: a light orangish-ginger tabby with golden flecks

Nightkit: a stocky black tom with a white chest and tail tip

Mistkit: a grey tabby she cat with black paws and tail

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Cloudstar: a white tom with a large scar between neck and shoulder and silver eyes

**Deputy: **Jaytalon: a white tom with a smooth black chest and jay blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Redbreeze: a ginger she cat with faint swirl like marks and a greying muzzle

**Apprentice: **Moonwing: black she cat with white paws, chest and a half moon on her muzzle

**Warriors**

Flamefoot: a bright ginger tom with very faint markings

Rabbitleg: brown-cream tom with a pale underbelly

**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

Mouseclaw: pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Lionfang: a muscular golden tabby tom

**Apprentice: Lightningpaw**

Duskpelt: dark grey tom with white paws

Blizzardshade: a very pale grey tom with white flecks

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

Sugarbreeze: a cream tabby with dark lime green eyes

Leaftail: brown tabby tom

Doveflight: a blue grey tabby she cat with almost red eyes

Shyleaf: a grey and silver tabby she cat

**Apprentice: Pepperpaw**

Huntshadow: a handsome stocky white tom with a black overcoat

**Apprentice: Specklepaw**

Heatherblossom: tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and chest

**Apprentice: Nutpaw**

Brackenfang: a tortoiseshell tom

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

Squirreltail: a ginger tom with a thick, fluffy tail

Mousepelt: a brown tabby she cat with white paws

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw: a silky black she cat with white paws, ears, chest and half a white tail with one blind blue eye

Specklepaw: an almost black she cat with dappled flecks

Streampaw: a white she cat with grey stripes

Stonepaw: dark grey tom with light grey flecks

Nutpaw: light brown tom with pale silver stripes

Pepperpaw: a dark cream she kit with black flecks, paws and ears

Lightningpaw: a golden tabby tom with a pale underbelly

**Queens**

Sugarbreeze: a cream tabby with dark lime green eyes

Snowwing: a fluffy white she cat with blue grey eyes (mother to Sweetkit, Sparrowkit and Flintkit; four days old)

Aspenheart: a black and white tabby she cat (mother to Frostkit and Kestrelkit; five moons)

Mousepelt: a brown tabby she cat with white paws (mother to Raggedkit; two days old)

**Elders**

Blackpelt: a senior black tom with green eyes and a greying muzzle

Tulipwood: a cream and black she cat with impossibly blue eyes

**Kits**

Sweetkit: a light brown tabby she cat with a gingery tail and white underbelly and paws

Sparrowkit: a brown tom with darker flecks and a white ringed tail

Flintkit: a light grey tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest

Frostkit: a pale white tabby tom

Kestrelkit: a whitish grey tom with ginger tabby splotches

Raggedkit: a dark brown tabby tom with thick, messy fur, white paws and pale brown underbelly

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Fallenstar: a black she cat with pale grey flecks and a twisted front paw

**Deputy: **Spiderheart: a creamy tom with long legs

**Apprentice: Lunarpaw**

**Medicine cat: **Thymetail: brown tabby she cat with a single silver paw

**Apprentice: **Firepool: dark ginger grey she cat with a light grey paw

**Warriors**

Crowblaze: a young black tom with a long tail

Shadefang: a light grey tom with dark grey stripes; mute

Flintfire: a faded, dark ginger tabby tom with blazing yellow eyes

Darkflame: dark grey she cat with ginger stripes

Eelscar: a yellow-grey tabby tom with slimy yellowish eyes

Dapplefur: brown tabby she cat

Littleflower: a pale golden-brown tabby she cat

Stripeface: a handsome, slick grey tabby tom with faded blue eyes

**Apprentice: Solarpaw**

Swiftfang: broad faced cream tom

Olivestep: dark brown she cat with light brown markings

Forestclaw: grey tabby tom

Cliffclaw: a light brown tabby tom

Patchlight: a small calico she cat

Ashenclaw: a tall muscled dark grey tabby mottled tom

Russetthorn: a dark ginger tabby tom with paler stripes

**Apprentice: Breezepaw**

Kestrelfur: a brown-ginger flecked tom with long claws and tufted fur

**Apprentices**

Breezepaw: a creamish white tabby tom

Lunarpaw: a dark grey mottled tabby she cat with silver eyes like moonlight

Solarpaw: a yellow-golden mottled tabby she cat with amber eyes like sunlight

**Queens**

Dustsnow: dusky brown she cat with almost black splotches (mother to Fawnkit and Lilykit; quarter-moon old)

Daisystripe: dark cream she cat with black stripes (mother to Sleekkit, Hollykit, Applekit and Greykit; one and a half moon old)

Thornyflower: light brown mottled she cat with a missing ear (mother to Duskkit, Brackenkit and Lionkit; five moons)

Cindersong: a beautiful silver mottled she cat with pale ginger ears (mother to Snakekit and Poppykit; one moon old)

**Kits**

Fawnkit: a dusky brown tom with white flecks and a stubby tail

Lilykit: a pretty silver tabby she kit with white paws and tail tip

Brackenkit: a small dark golden tabby tom

Duskkit: a brownish grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Lionkit: dark golden tom with jagged dark brown stripes

Sleekkit: a lean, pale silver she kit with black ears, paws and muzzle

Hollykit: a small black she kit with a white chest

Applekit: a pale ginger she kit with creamy white paws and ears

Greykit: a large, light grey tom with white ears, paws and tail tip

Snakekit: a creamy tom with a brown striped tail

Poppykit: a grey and cream dappled she kit

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Flamestar: dark ginger tom with a paler tail and facial stripes

**Deputy: **Fernbreeze: a pale grey and brown tabby she cat

**Medicine cat: **Blueberry: a light blue grey she cat with very faint **markings**

**Apprentice: **Mintleaf: a white and grey she cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors**

Sedgelight: a silver and white tabby she cat with light brown flecks

Brightcloud: a white she cat with ginger splotches

Deersong: a dark brown she cat with light stripes and ears

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw(unofficial)**

Brindleleaf: a golden brown she cat with dark blue eyes

Pebblefrost: a dark silver tom with a white muzzle

Birchfoot: a tan and brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Tansypaw**

Falconflame: dark brown mottled tom with grey stockings

Owlnose: a brown and white tom

Whitefur a long haired white tom

Emberfang: dark ginger tom with light underbelly, paws, and ringed tail

Frostberry: silver she cat with cream stripes

Dustfang: a pale dusty brown tom with black stripes

Barkflower: dusty brown she cat with white stripes

**Apprentice: Pearpaw**

**Apprentices**

Starlingpaw: a grey and ginger tomkit

Pearpaw: a dark grey and white she kit

Tansypaw: a light grey she kit with a ginger tail

Lionpaw: a dark brownish-golden she cat with dark green eyes

Pinepaw: a brown tabby mottled tom with golden tinged fur and leaf green eyes

Foxpaw: a dark golden-ginger tom cat with darker stripes and pale green eyes

Skypaw: a pale brown tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens**

Stormwind: a silver she cat with a black tail (mother to Thornkit; quarter moon old)

Mosspetal: a grey mottled she cat (mother to Seedkit and Cherrykit; three moons)

**Elders**

Stonefoot: a senior speckled grey tom

Lilypelt: a white and silver she cat

**Kits**

Seedkit: a greyish golden mottled tomkit

Cherrykit: a pale ginger she kit with light grey flecks and paws

Thornkit: a light brownish ginger tabby tom with spiky fur and green eyes

**Wrath Tribe**

**Leader: **Dragon: muscular, mulchy brown tom with black markings and yellow-green eyes

**Proxy: **Sway: grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and jagged teeth

**Healer: **Orion: a dark, blue-grey tom with white flecks and sky blue eyes

**Fighters**

Centipede: large brown tom with a black stripe down his back and lime green eyes

Beetle: small black tom

Dax: white tom with orange and yellow splotches

Metallica: shaggy silver tom with several jagged scars

Beak: orange tom

Thrift: orange and brown tortoiseshell tom

Grease: slimy siamese tom with amber eyes

Flood: a blue-grey tom with small eyes

Diesel: a greasy black tom with a long tail

Coyote: a tannish tabby tom

Fennel: a dark grey tom with a white tipped tail

Magic: a black tom with white flecks

Hearth: a reddish-brown mottled tom

Ocean: a grey tom with blue-grey swirls

Eagle: a flecked grey and brown tom

Russell: a light brown tabby with folded in ears

Stone: a bulky grey tom with a thin tail and short legs

Raphael: a white tom with silver paws

Quizzle: lean, dappled grey tom

Perri: a orange tabby with a white underbelly

Henry: a black and white splotched tom with short limbs

Toad: a grey and brown flecked tom with a flat face

Little: a tiny, light brown tabby tom with round blue eyes

Jack: a yellow dappled tom with brown paws

Acacio: a dark brown tom with knotted fur

Cyril: a dark, blue-grey tom with black paws

Lyle: a skittish, light grey tom with darker flecks

Ferret: a light brown tom with darker striped and a ringed tail

Ram: a chunky cream tom

Tate: a dark grey tabby tom

Cavern: dark grey tom with a black overcoat

Earl: a chubby, golden-brown mottled tom with a thick tail

Sultan: a bright ginger tom with reddish ears

**She-Cats**

Mist: light silver tabby she cat with green eyes (main mate to Dragon; mother to Sap, Feather, Bat, and Jump)

Gloss: glossy silver tabby with lovely amber eyes (main mate to Sway and formerly of Metallica; mother to Star, Beam, Spire, Frisk, Chill, Lightning and Flight)

Coke: brown she cat with darker overcoat and white stockings (mateless)

Hope: calico she cat; one green eye, one amber (mate to Dax)

Hex: black and orange she cat (mate of Dragon)

Toffee: a dark chocolatey tabby she cat with a sharp amber eyes and a rebellious personality (prisoner to Dragon)

Celeste: timid cream tabby she cat with light blue eyes (mate to Dragon; expecting)

Velvet: a squeamish, reddish-ginger she cat with ruffled fur and yellow eyes (mate to Dragon; expecting)

Pumpkin: orange she cat with lemon-yellow eyes and black paws, ears and tail tip (mate of Sway; mother to Spice, Spook, Yew and Harry)

Leopard: snowy white she cat with black flecks and soft fur (mate to Beak)

Fierce: black she cat with orange patches (mate of Dragon; mother to Thorn, Badger, and Skye)

Pegasus: feathery, light brown tabby munchkin with blue eyes (mate to Grease; mother to Wine and Blossom)

Gaia: earth brown she cat with light brown paws and a darker streak down her back (mateless; prisoner; mother to Timber, Fox and Swirl)

Dia: silver, black and white tabby she cat with yellow eyes (twin to Lily; mateless)

Lily: silver, black and white tabby she cat with yellow eyes (twin to Dia; mateless)

Clea: black she cat with amber eyes (mate to Sway; expecting)

**Kits**

Sap: golden tabby she kit with amber eyes

Bat: dark brown she kit with light green eyes, a crooked tooth and severely nicked ears

Feather: silver tabby she kit with messy fur

Jump: black tom with amber eyes and long legs

Star: grey she kit with wide, light blue eyes

Beam: sleek, light brown she cat with cream underbelly

Frisk: brown, thick furred she kit; blind

Spire: grey she kit with silver swirls

Lightning: grey she kit with golden splotches and grey eyes

Flight: russet tabby tom

Chill: thick pelted, blue-grey tom with black swirls

Spice: orange tabby she kit; one yellow eye, one amber

Spook: black she kit with amber eyes and white toes

Yew: albino tom with small ears

Harry: black tom with olive green eyes

Thorn: orange and white tabby tom

Badger:black and white tom

Skye: white she cat with blue eyes; deaf

Wine: reddish she cat with amber eyes

Blossom: brown calico she cat with green eyes

**Liberty Tribe**

**Leader: **Lijep: a lean, ragdoll she cat with a poofy tail and sea-green eyes

**Proxy: **Bear: a stocky and tall dark brown she cat littered with scars

**Healer: **Ruse: a short, golden-brown tabby tom with a flat face

**Members**

Nicky: a lithe, grey tom with faint rings around his tail, light grey chest tuft, underbelly and toe tips.

Castiel: a pitch black tom with a jagged scar over his right paw and startlingly blue eyes

Evie: a small, pale grey she cat with silver and different shaded grey dapples with amber eyes

Wile: light brown tabby tom

Callie: calico she cat

Pickles: a hefty, grey tabby tom with dark green eyes

Mambo: a ditzy, soft grey tom with scarred ears

Cheyanne: a flirty, cream tabby she cat with beautiful blue eyes

Snowdrift: a fluffy cream cat with several brown flecks and starry, blind eyes

Maggie: tall calico she cat with a scar on her cheek

Galla: a slender white she cat with yellow eyes

Vale: a malt brown tom with dark brown legs, ears and tail

Dawn: a golden-ginger she cat with indigo eyes and short legs

Dusk: a golden-brown tom with indigo eyes and a scar on the bridge of his nose

Polly: a blue-grey she cat with a greying muzzle

Azure: a blue-grey she cat with alluring aqua eyes

Thunder: a dark grey tom with a jagged white stripe down his back

Squirrel: a skinny, young, orange tabby she cat with a long, fuzzy tail

Sinbad: a charcoal black tom with coffee brown, siamese patches

Luck: a pure white tom with pale green eyes

Seagull: white tom with thick gray streak from his head to his tailtip with black and brown stripes down his sides and dark green eyes.

Fizz: tall white she cat with light grey and brown dapples, grey flecks scattered around her with bright topaz eyes

Wing: dove gray she cat with lighter chin, ears, and circles around the eyes and topaz eyes

Jersey: a whitish tom with grimy and unclean fur

Rio: a reddish pink tom with shiny blue-green eyes and white paws and ears

Sapphire: a blue-grey she cat with bright blue eyes, white paws, underbelly and ears

Faberge: an elegant, silver mottled she cat with large ears and narrow face

Lila: a white she cat with ginger and brown splotches and small, green eyes

Butter: a milky yellow she cat with a plump figure (former kittypet)

Teddy: a soft, light brown fuzzy tom with warm chocolate eyes (former kittypet)

Scylla: a dark grey she cat with sharp teeth and long claws, and cold black eyes

Abyss: a dark blue-grey she cat with black swirls and icy blue eyes

Sobek: a calico tom with long, black legs and small eyes

Keef: a reddish ginger tom with black ears, paws, and a single white stripe down his back

Misha: a tannish tom with chocolate wing-like markings and ears with shocking ice blue eyes

Pastel: a pinkish grey she cat with soft yellow eyes

Lafayette: a mocha brown tom with black stripes and hazel eyes

Balthazar: a dark cream tabby tom with wing-like stripes and blue eyes

Kaleo: an orange tom with dark orange ears, paws, and a single stripe running down his back

Barry: a cream tom with long legs and amber eyes

Whisper: an off white she cat with mysterious, almost black eyes

Noella: a curly furred, hazel colored she cat

Blimp: a dark grey tom with a single darker stripe down his back

Astro: a white tom with black specks and purplish eyes

Paprika: a soft gingery-brown she cat with faint flecks all over and yellow eyes

Fairy: a pinkish grey tom with dark eyes and black paws and ears

Wendell: a dark tannish tom with a smoky scent and green eyes

Ronda: a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she cat (sister to Turtle)

Turtle: a handsome brown and tortoiseshell tom with kind blue eyes (brother to Ronda)

Panther: a dark grey tabby mottled tom with narrow, yellow eyes

Fawna: a pale ginger she cat with white flecks and stubby tail

Valerie: a white she cat with reddish and ginger splotches

Selva: a sleek, white and tortoiseshell she cat with ginger patches and condescending amber eyes

Giselle: a light brown mottled she cat with white paws and underbelly

Basil: light grey mottled tom with white paws and green eyes (mate to Penny)

Timber: dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Gemma: a white she cat with silver spots and blue eyes

Binka: a small, ginger and white she cat

Quincey: a tiny, pale grey tom with tabby tail and legs

Kira: a tall, pale ginger she cat with a white chest and underbelly

Mustard: a yellowish tabby tom with grey eyes

Timber: a dark brown she cat with black dapples and deep blue eyes

Fox: a flame-red tom with white mittens, ears and muzzle

Swirl: a light brown she cat with a cream underbelly and brown and black swirl-stripes

**Mothers**

Penny: a dark orange she cat with lighter stripes (mother to Keiko, Ignacio, and Piero

Melanie: a tan-yellow she cat with black splotches (expecting Panther's)

Yvette: a black she cat with reddish-orange and white splotches (mother to Nico)

Mittens: a black she cat with soft, clawless white paws (mother to Chalk; foster to Timber, Swirl and Fox)

**Kits**

Keiko: a chubby orange she cat with dark orange paws and ears and bright yellow eyes

Ignacio: a black tom with faint stripes

Piero: a dark orange tom with black ears and paws

Nico: a black tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

Chalk: a whitish tom with dark grey streaks

**Elders**

Mary: a scrawny dark brown she cat with large ears and small eyes

Suede: a thin black and white tom with a narrow face

Noir: a tall, black tom with silver eyes, ears, paws and a grey crescent moon on his cheek (retired early due to anosmia; loss of smell)

**Outsiders**

**Leader: **Claudia: light brown tabby she cat with sharp amber eyes

**Proxy: **Greyson: a pale grey tom with wiry limbs and green eyes

**Healer: **Yogurt: a creamy she cat with pale ginger splotches and soft, clawless orange paws

**Apprentice:** Lou: a light brown tabby tom with a wiry figure and green eyes

**Members**

Sunny: a bulky golden tabby she cat

Hop: a small, pale brown tom

Lynn: a dark grey tom with a white tail

Cary: a lean, orange she cat with beautiful white spots

Earl: light grey tabby tom with only one eye

Moth: a mysterious, brownish-grey she cat with wing-like markings

Pepsi: a dark brown tom with white flecks

**Elders**

Esite: a slim and quiet, black she cat with glowy yellow eyes

Neil: a talkative, brown-grey tabby tom

Caesar: a cream tom with light brown stripes and ears

**A/N**

**I know you all want an actual chapter, but maybe if someone actually gives me ideas instead of expecting someone else to, this story would get somewhere. Don't forget to review to the previous chapter or they won't even be a chance of a new chapter.**

**Also, on a lighter note, who's proud of ShadowClan? Other than having crappy Eelscar and Dustsnow, they really are reformed and growing in numbers. Fallenstar really must be happy!**

**Tell me if I made any mistakes or left anyone out please!**


	55. Chapter 46: Love, Hate, and War

**A/N**

**The delightful SuperBailey and Havenspirit of MoonClan gave me some ideas, so here's a new chapter. I wish others had helped me out, even if it was small. ANYthing can trigger an idea. SuperBailey and Havenspirit of MoonClan help me a lot, and as much as appreciate, SUperBailey helps so much she's almost a co-writer! I also feel like I'm stealing SuperBailey's ideas, though she is giving them to me. **

**So I'm asking, anyone, to review or PM me ideas. **

**Shorty: Really?! Well, Hawkpool lost her memory when she fell from that tree back in ThunderClan. If you could give me things to steer me away from that other story so it doesn't look like I'm stealing, I'd appreciate it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains gore that some reader may not be comfortable with. Read at your own risk. **

"Come on, Newtkit!" Finchkit squeaked, pulling at him with her paws with a pleading look in her eyes. "We're gonna get in a lot of trouble! Certainly you remember who our father is? And our sister?"

Newtkit scoffed. "Oakstar is lousy elder and Hawkpool is lame as she's grown pudgy. She can't do anything as deputy as of now."

"Don't speak of your father like that," a voice suddenly spoke behind them, casting a shadow over them. "He wouldn't be too fond of it." The cat chuckled.

Finchkit spun around, grateful to see Hawkpool. "Hawkpool! Newtkit wants to-"

Newtkit slapped his tail over Finchkit's mouth, but she spat it out with a glare towards him. "He wants to sneak out of the camp!" She blurted with an indignant look. Hawkpool merely purred in amusement.

"You're only a moon from being apprentices," Hawkpool pointed out, looking at Newtkit. "Why sneak out and risk waiting longer?"

Newtkit looked horrified. "Oakstar would suspend our apprenticeships?!"

Hawkpool didn't say anything, just a small smirk on her face as she nodded shortly. Newtkit's face softened, but there was still the stubborn look in his amber-orange eyes.

"Come on, Finchkit," Newtkit huffed, stalking away from Hawkpool, but she followed.

"What's the matter? Don't want to spend time with your sister?" Hawkpool chuckled, blocking their paths. Newtkit frowned at her, but Finchkit looked excited to be with the deputy.

"I don't want spend time with a chunky cat who can't perform her duties because of that," Newtkit growled, though he bit his lip once the words left, a look of embarrassment on his face. A flash of faint crossness was seen in Hawkpool eyes, but it disappeared quickly, replaced by regalement.

"I'm not 'chunky' in the way you think," Hawkpool laughed. "I'm going to be a mother, with kits of my own with Pebbletail."

Newtkit looked puzzled, staring at her round belly. Finchkit mimicked his expression. "Does plumpness equal kits?" Newtkit asked bluntly, staring up at Hawkpool.

Hawkpool let out a laugh. "No, no, uh, I'm sure Sandfern will have that talk with you someday. How about…" Hawkpool swiveled her head around, spotting a clump of moss. "A game of moss-ball?"

Newtkit was easily distracted by the moss-ball, which Hawkpool had flung in the air with her nose, but Finchkit still looked like she was trying figure out the whole kit subject.

"Finchkit, come on!" Newtkit called out, stealing the moss from Nightkit, who had joined the game. "I need you on my team!"

Finchkit let out a playful growl as the moss-ball hit her forehead. She took it up in her paws, quickly passing it to Newtkit, but Brightkit intercepted. Finchkit found her paws frozen to the ground, and not because it was cold. Newtkit hadn't said _Brightkit_ was playing!

"Hey, you gonna steal this from me?" Brightkit teased, passing the moss-ball between his paws. Finchkit shook her head, but the burning in her cheeks didn't go away. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Instead, she nodded and darted forward, swatting the moss away from Brightkit. She could hardly hear anything over the blood roaring in her ears from jitters.

Nightkit yowled playfully, bowling Newtkit over as to intercept Finchkit's pass. Finchkit gasped in surprise, narrowing her eyes as she nibbled on Nightkit's ear. Nightkit yelped, skidding off of Newtkit. He glared at Finchkit, but he had a playful smile on his face.

Mistkit leapt up to her brothers with an eager look on her face. "Can I join?" She asked, smiling gleefully. Her brothers exchanged awkward looks.

"Well, if you join us, and Newtkit and Finchkit will be at a disadvantage," Brightkit pointed out, with a lingering glance at Finchkit. She broke the eye contact after a few heartbeats of her heart thrumming in her chest and her legs like fragile, leaf-fall leaves.

"She cats versus toms!" Finchkit suggested, darting to Mistkit's side. "We she cats can beat toms anywhere, anytime!" The two she cats had identical smug smirks on their faces.

"But I'm hungry!" Newtkit protested, lashing his tail. Hawkpool let out a _mrrow _of amusement, flicking her tail over her paws.

"Would you like me to catch you something?" Hawkpool asked with a chuckle. The six kits nodded their heads eagerly.

Finchkit, however, looked wary. "But, what about your kits? I heard mama say they were due soon."

Hawkpool rolled her eyes. "Well, it's true I am ready to deliver, but I don't think catching a few mice if going to do me any harm."

"Isn't there any prey in the pile?" Mistkit asked, looking around camp.

Hawkpool shook her head. "Pebbletail just sent out a patrol, so they won't be back for a while. I can be much quicker."

"Take someone with you then!" Finchkit pleaded. "Like Birchpaw!"

Hawkpool sighed. "Pesky, pesky," she teased, tapping her tail across Finchkit's ear. "Birchpaw's leg is still healing. But, if he's okay with it, then he can accompany me."

Hawkpool trotted over towards the brown mottled tabby, ignoring the slight jabs in her stomach, passing off as just the kits kicking.

"Birchpaw?" Hawkpool mewed, prodding him with a paw. He jumped slightly, then relaxed when he saw Hawkpool.

"Yes?" He meowed, not meeting her eyes as he focused on stretching his leg. His jaw was clenched, as if it caused him pain. Hawkpool felt her heart twist.

"Well, the kits are hungry and I was gonna go hunt, and they think I should take you with me since I'm close to kitting," Hawkpool sighed, clearly stubborn about asking this. Another twinge in her stomach. Sure, it was the first time the kits had been so rowdy, but it was to be expected.

"Normally, I would go with you," Birchpaw began, forcing himself up to face her. "But I have to say no. I still have to attend to the elders, and check up on Cloudkit. She's developed greencough now and has infected Palepaw and Icepaw badly."

Hawkpool put a paw to her mouth in horror and shock. "That's terrible! Oh, well, sorry for bothering you. I guess I shouldn't hunt, then?"

Birchpaw made a soft, thinking sound. "Well, if you don't run to hard or slam into anything, you should be okay. Stay from the river though."

Hawkpool purred, licking his ear. "You seem to be the only one who is fond of your new siblings."

"Pebbletail makes you happy," Birchpaw mewed as if it was simple. "That's what matters."

"But are you? Happy, I mean," Hawkpool turned his chin so their eyes met. He looked away, pulling from here sharply with a look of awkwardness.

"I'm… fine," Birchpaw meowed lowly under his breath. "Or, I will be. It's hard. Not being able to walk or even run properly. But, I'm thrilled for you. You should be more concerned about Hazelpaw and Whitepaw."

"Why?" What's wrong with them?" Hawkpool was suddenly worried, her motherly instincts awakening inside of her. Birchpaw shrugged.

"It's just they're not themselves lately, since you became pregnant," Birchpaw sighed, going back to exercising his mangled hind leg.

Hawkpool frowned, turned her head to Hazelpaw from just outside the nursery. She was resting her head on her paws, her eyes glassy and dull looking. Snowfall looked helpless and small beside her, despite him being taller and larger.

Hazelpaw's eyes were locked to the medicine den, where Hawkpool could hear the painful and feeble coughs of Cloudkit. Hazelpaw looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Whitepaw was the farthest from Hawkpool, his amber eyes alight in an unknown fury. His claws were flexed into the soft ground. Hawkpool looked away, her ears flat to her head and her eyes small.

"I don't understand why Whitepaw is having this attitude as of late," Hawkpool sighed, flicking her tail tip in annoyance. "He's been bitter, towards me, Pebbletail, your siblings, and essentially the whole clan."

Birchpaw didn't reply to her statement. "If you're going to hunt, you should go while it's still sunhigh and warm. Yellowlily and Breezepaw they says she smells a blizzard on the way. You know their heightened senses."

Hawkpool exhaled heavily, dipping her head and padding through the camp exit, another wave of the kits squirming in her belly restlessly passing over her. Briefly she debated going back, but her stubbornness won her over, and she continued on, her keen nose lifted to sense any prey.

She detected the faintest traces of water vole. Hawkpool slunk down in the snow, her round belly sticking out awkwardly, along with her black fur against the white and pale colors of leaf-bare. Her sharp eyes spotted the brownish coat of the vole, scuffling around a scattered pile of cobnuts.

Hawkpool crept forward, her paws silent as a night owl's wings against the snow, until she crumpled at stab of pain in her belly and cried out in pain. The vole looked up in alarm and began scampering away. Hawkpool cursed loudly, sprinting after it and doing her best to ignore the agonizing ache in her stomach.

Hawkpool's pace began to slow, her body giving in to the pain. Hawkpool attempted to force herself on further, only to snag her paw under a tree root and smack her upper body down onto a log. Flecks of snow began falling onto her silky black fur.

She crawled up and over the log. Her chin took most of the damage, followed by her chest. Hawkpool panted, her plump sides heaving. Her body cramped and tensed and muscles quivered. She knew this feeling all too well.

The kits were coming.

**(POV change; Streampaw) **

"Streampaw, you're ready for your assessment!" Blizzardshade exclaimed with a wide grin. Streampaw only gave her tail a prideful wave.

"Of course I am! I _am _the fittest of my littermates after all," Streampaw boasted, puffing out her chest. But she knew she was lying through her teeth.

The truth was, even Streampaw knew she was the least outstanding versus her siblings. Specklepaw was lean and nimble, Nutpaw was tough and had limber legs for climbing, while Stonepaw was bulky and powerful.

Streampaw had a sleek figure admittedly, but it was countered by her broad shoulders and her legs were longer than they should for that figure.

"You'll be heading towards the RiverClan border for hunting today," Blizzardshade meowed as he led her out into the forest, with her littermates and their mentors beside them.

Something inside Streampaw cheered, and she knew why. She already knew the RiverClan border so well, hunting would be a breeze!

"Got it! I know every inch of ThunderClan like the back of my paw," Streampaw mewed over confidently. She often used a facade of pride to cover her insecurities.

Huntshadow flicked his tail silently towards the Frog Pond for Specklepaw, the dark she cat nodding in understanding and sprinting off elegantly.

"Thunder Tree," Brackenfang growled to Stonepaw. The dark grey tom flattened his ears, clearly offended by the tone of his mentor, but he stalked off, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

Heatherblossom had an unreadable expression towards her half brother, whom was Nutpaw and her apprentice. She merely frowned and tossed her head in the direction of the ShadowClan border.

Now, Brackenfang glared at Streampaw, who hadn't moved towards her hunting spot. In realization, she let out a squeak and bolted off.

Streampaw strolled through the faint layers of snow, her jaws parted slightly and her eyes scanning her surroundings. She licked her lips in delight as she spotted a squirrel up the trunk of a birch tree.

She flexed her claws and wiggled her haunches and prepared to launch herself forward. Streampaw jumped up, missing the squirrel by a whisker, her claws slipping down the slippery bark and landing on her back in a thistle bush at the base of the tree.

Streampaw let out a pained cry, limping out of the bush. Brambles clung to her fur. She sat on her rump, whimpering as she yanked out each thorn and spitting it out on the forest floor. She whipped her head around, hoping none of the mentors had seen her.

Streampaw scented the air again, this time catching a strong breeze of her brother, Stonepaw. There was also a trace of Specklepaw, but she was fainter.

Streampaw kept her belly to the ground, masking her scent in the snow. One useful talent of hers was being able to easily disguise her scent and throw others off her trail, especially useful when she was fighting a fox that wandered in from RiverClan, despite fleeing like a coward.

Streampaw made out the thick stocky build of her brother, who had strayed from his designated hunting grounds, but still in the range of the Thunder Tree. Streampaw suddenly felt a strange surge of power inside of her. He didn't know she was there. It was the perfect moment to strike.

Streampaw fought with herself internally. _He's your brother, are you crazy?! Stonepaw, the brother who mocks your uselessness twenty four seven? Yeah, he's tooootally undeserving of those thoughts. But he's your blood! Yeah, it'll be his blood on the snow in a moment, that's for sure. Teach him who's powerful and who's the coward. _

"H-hey, Stonepaw!" Streampaw called out, the dark grey tom spinning around. He already looked annoyed by her presence. "I couldn't catch anything, can you help?"

Stonepaw rolled his eyes, already beginning to pad back towards the base of the Thunder Tree. "I've got better things to do than aid my thistledown-brained sister. Like, oh I don't know, passing this final assessment!

Streampaw unsheathed her claws silently and assumed a fighting position. "On second thought, I just found the perfect prey." She hissed, springing forward and shoving him to the ground with her claws digging into his fleshy shoulders.

"Streampaw?! Are you crazy?" Stonepaw cried out, struggling under grasp. His eyes were small, and terrified, unlike when he'd bully her. They were like her own when she was being bullied by him.

"You thought just because I wasn't a good fighter like you or dad or a good hunter like mom and Specklepaw or good climber like Nutpaw, that I was useless? Try again! I came up with my own attacks! Ones you could never counter," Streampaw cackled, knocking him against the ground roughly. "Because you never learned how."

Streampaw gripped his neck, leaning down and whispering into his ear. "I'm not weak. I just as strong as you, if not stronger." She spat, though sounding more like she was convincing herself.

Stonepaw writhed under her paws, gasping for air. "You're pathetic." He choked out, sneering at her and snagging his sharp claws under one of her forelegs, but Streampaw didn't budge.

"If I'm so pathetic," Streampaw scoffed as she pressed her nose to his. "Then why can't you escape my hold?"

Streampaw jerked his head up and to the right, a loud cracking noise sounding and Stonepaw fell died in her paws. Blood trickled from his mouth and onto the Thunder Tree's roots he'd been pinned down on.

Streampaw licked her paws clean of Stonepaw's scent and blood, and groomed the fur along her spine backwards, giving her a scaredy, ragged look. She ran off, being sure to catch brambles and twigs in her fur despite how it pained her.

Skidding to a stop in the clearing where she'd last seen the mentors, Specklepaw and Nutpaw were finished with their assessments and waiting with their mentors, along with Brackenfang and Blizzardshade, who clearly hadn't watched their apprentices, much to Streampaw's relief.

"Is something wrong, Streampaw?" Blizzardshade asked, taking a step forward. Streampaw mustered her most feeble voice she could think of.

"I-I-It's Stonepaw!" Streampaw gasped, making herself smaller by crouching low to the ground. "I-I think h-he's hurt!"

The mentors looked worried, exchanging concerned glances with each other. Specklepaw and Nutpaw gasped, horror plastered identically on their faces.

"Show us where," Brackenfang snarled, his hot, smelly breath wafting on Streampaw's tongue. She gagged, spinning around and haring off, leading the rest of the cats to the Thunder Tree.

Streampaw winced as she felt blood gush under her foreleg, where Stonepaw managed to claw her. Once they entered the clearing where Stonepaw's limp body, Streampaw discreetly leaned down and licked the wound.

"Are you okay?"

Streampaw jumped at the sound of Nutpaw's voice. "Hm? Y-yeah, whatever." She mumbled, hiding the wound. "Just fell in a thistle bush is all."

"He's dead," Heatherblossom announced with a grim look. Nutpaw left Streampaw's side, pressing his nose sorrowfully to Stonepaw's side. Streampaw yowled in distraught, trying her best to sound grief stricken. Huntshadow patted his tail on her shoulders, clearly buying her act.

Streampaw approached Specklepaw and Nutpaw. Their eyes were teary. Specklepaw's dark blue eyes were round like a kit's as always, but they somehow managed to get wider and sadder looking. Streampaw felt guilt stab her. _Maybe this was a bad idea? Certainly I could've lived with him longer? No, no way. He was too cruel. Especially to poor Nightpaw! I did everyone a favor. _

"Regardless of these events," Brackenfang sighed. "We must continue. Collect your prey and rendezvous back where we gathered to send you off." He didn't seem very bothered by Stonepaw's death.

The cats scattered off, Blizzardshade lagging to speak with Streampaw. "Streampaw?"

The white she cat whirled around, her sleek grey stripes ruffled with her thorn riddled fur. "Y-yes?" Panic began setting in. _He knows! He knows! He saw you! _

"Did you catch any prey?" Blizzardshade asked. Streampaw resisted breathing a hefty sigh of relief.

"Y-yeah!" She exclaimed. _Okay, I'm just going to dig up Stonepaw's prey, but I caught him so to an extent, I caught the prey… right? _

"Hm. Good," Blizzardshade's voice sounded genuinely pleased. Streampaw felt her paws tingle with satisfaction.

Blizzardshade lashed his tail quietly, disappearing in the undergrowth. Streampaw searched around the Thunder Tree, content when she found two mice and a robin buried not so well.

…

Streampaw bristled with excitement as her father began the warrior ceremony.

"I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained long and hard to learn your noble code and I commend them to you to make them warriors in return," he bellowed. His voice cracked slightly as he stared at his dead son being groomed by the elders.

"Nutpaw, Specklepaw, Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Cloudstar asked, and Streampaw wondered briefly what would happen if she said no.

"Yes, I do!" Nutpaw exclaimed, his eyes round and his grief seemed buried back in order to enjoy this moment.

"I do," Specklepaw whispered, shy as ever. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

Streampaw hesitated slightly. _What do I say? If I agree, I'm lying, and if I say no, I'll get exiled! _

"Um, I-I do," Streampaw gulped nervously, a cold sweat trickling down her neck.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names! Nutpaw, you shall be known as Nutclaw. StarClan honors your overtness and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Cloudstar rested his head on his son's, Nutclaw licking his father's shoulder respectfully.

"Specklepaw, you shall be known as Speckledust. StarClan honors your agility and quick wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Cloudstar smiled warmly, and Streampaw knew why. Speckledust was born the weakest, not expected to live or be much. She sure proved everyone wrong.

"Streampaw, you shall be known as Streamshadow. StarClan honors your… endurance and… kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Cloudstar picked himself up, clearing his throat as to hide how he faltered on his words. Streamshadow felt her fur burn with shamefulness and embarrassment. Her own father couldn't place her attributes instantly, like he did with her littermates!

"Nutclaw! Speckledust! Streamshadow," the clan cheered, her own name more of a dull echo than that of her brother and sister's. Streamshadow lashed her tail in a huff.

"We're warriors, isn't that great?" Nutclaw purred, nudging Streamshadow's shoulder. She chuckled nervously.

"Stonepaw should be here beside us," Speckledust whimpered, turning her head as Blackpelt and Tulipwood carried the young apprentice off to be buried.

Streamshadow swallowed a retorting growl. "Face it, Speckledust; our brother was a jerk. He was cruel, even to you sometimes!"

Speckledust looked horrified. "He was not! He just had trouble connecting with others!"

Streamshadow peeled back her lips and towered over her younger sister. "He sure had no trouble connecting his claws to my face!" She hissed, pointing to her shredded ear and scars on her cheek. "Or Nightpaw's face! We were his source of entertainment!"

Speckledust shrinked to the ground. "Th-those scars were from Stonepaw? You said you fell through the barrier…"

Streamshadow scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you'd believe that awful lie. I can't believe you never noticed how many times he landed me in the medicine den."

""Stonepaw might have been trying to help you, ever think of that?! It's not my fault you're bad at everything!" Speckledust retorted without thinking.

Streamshadow flinched, flattening her ears to the sides of her head and biting her lip in embarrassment. She flicked her tail and whirled around, sprinting off through the camp barrier.

Streamshadow found herself staring up at the dead, charred Thunder Tree. _StarClan, tell me. Was it bad to kill him? I only did it for Nightpaw and I! I just wanted be strong… _

I just wanted to be strong!" Streamshadow wailed to the sky, breaking down and sobbing hysterically. "I just wanted everyone to see I wasn't useless!"

"Perhaps _I _can help with that," a voice said with a chilling giggle. Streamshadow looked up, recoiling at the she cat before her. She had a reddish ginger coat with dark brown eyes, and an unnerving scar that ran from the side of her left ear, down to her foreleg and going under her belly and ending at her flank. There were also two separate scars, one on the bridge of her nose and another over her left eye.

"Wh-who are you?" Streamshadow stammered, scrambling away from the cat in fear. The cat chuckled, the crimson red mist surrounding her moving with her as she stepped closer to Streamshadow.

"I am Gingerroot, and I can help you become strong."

**(POV change; Snailpaw) **

Snailpaw smiled sadly to herself as the last daisy petal ended her words on 'to be'. Thoughts buzzed in her head despite her efforts to ignore the wailing inside her heart.

_Am I not enough? Does he love someone else? What about me? *gasp* does he hate me?! _Snailpaw mentally slapped herself. And physically. She rubbed her cheek regretfully.

_If he won't come to me, I'll go to him. _Snailpaw thought stubbornly, standing and sprinting back to the Liberty camp and yowled in fright as she saw the scene unfold before her eyes all to quickly.

An army of Wrath cats flooded the entrance, ambushing the camp. Queens ushered their kits into the nursery, with a young flame colored tom with white paws, ears and muzzle defending the nursery beside a light brown she cat with a cream underbelly and brown and black swirl stripes.

Snailpaw was swept into the battle, tackled to the ground by a chubby, golden-brown mottled tom. Snailpaw scrabbled at the thick forelegs of her attacker, gasping for breath as he choked her.

Snailpaw wavered in and out of consciousness, struggling to breath but the cat atop her seemed set on killing her, a frightening, lusty glint in his grey eyes.

Snailpaw soon lost feeling in her body, going limp in her enemy's hold. Just as she welcomed the cold darkness, the force that deprived of her air was removed, and consciousness overwhelmed her as her senses flooded back suddenly and made her feel dizzy.

Snailpaw coughed, heaving in air like a starving cat chowing down prey. She whipped around, facing the cat that had saved her life. Reedpaw. Snailpaw lay frozen on the ground, stunned to see him snap the neck of her almost murderer with a fire in his eyes she had never seen before, though it seemed familiar.

"Don't thank me," Reedpaw snorted, not meeting her eyes. "It's fight to kill here." He briefly met eyes with her. The fire still burned. "Stay safe, you fox-heart." He muttered, giving her cheek a fleeting lick.

It was now that Snailpaw recognized where she had seen the intensity in his eyes before. Their first, and second, kiss. Snailpaw had nearly forgotten there was a battle going on until she was pinned once more.

Snailpaw dug her claws into the soft underbelly of the chunky cream tom above her, a cry of pain and surprise escaping him, giving Snailpaw the chance to kick him off.

Snailpaw had him pinned, her paws positioned to where he was vulnerable to his neck being snapped. But Snailpaw hesitated, fear pumping in her ears and echoing in her mind.

The cream tom sensed her fault, throwing her off and striking her cheek with thorn sharp claws. Snailpaw shrieked, landing on the ground with a thud and blood welling at her cut.

Snailpaw hissed, charging at the tom with her agility that came with her WindClan blood. The tom met her head on, but at the last second, Snailpaw darted to the side, the cream tom crashing into the ground.

Snailpaw smirked to herself as she flexed her claws into the enemy's shoulders and dragging them down his back. He screeched in agony, scrambling from her grasp and fleeing. Snailpaw watched in terror as a Liberty cat intercepted his getaway and slashed his throat, the creamy tom falling lifeless to the ground.

The Liberty cat, a tom Snailpaw knew as Mustard and a ruthless warrior, raced up to Snailpaw with slitted eyes. "We can't let any get away, clanner. Don't screw up again, kid." He spat, his amber eyes glaring at her. Snailpaw gulped nervously, but Mustard leapt back into the fray before she could reply.

Snailpaw swiped her tongue over her paw and wiped the blood off her cheek and followed Mustard back into the fighting. She heard a cat approach her and with a hiss she spun around and slashed her claws across the face of a Wrath Tribe cat.

Snailpaw dodged as her enemy lashed out blindly in pain. She had struck his eyes. Snailpaw felt a faint disgust and strong sense of pity as he screamed in pain, clutching his eyes with his paws and blood gushed out endlessly, pouring down his face and pooling on the ground. She brought herself to stand over his back, and bite into his neck, putting the cat out of his misery.

Snailpaw felt sick, her head spinning and legs shivering. Cats ran around, hissing and clawing and blood flying in the crisp air. The camp was dark now, casting an eerie chill over her. She hadn't realized the sun had already gone down in the midst of the battle.

Snailpaw gulped, panting and feeling like she was going to retch. She had just killed a cat. Snailpaw stumbled backwards, her whole body trembling in terror. Snailpaw yelped as she tripped over something, screaming as she faced what she tripped over.

The dead body of her friend, Callie. Snailpaw stood with her paws stuck to the drying blood and guts of her friend, Callie's calico fur stained crimson and goopy intestines were sprawled from the gaping hole in Callie's underbelly.

One eye was clawed with pus and blood pouring out, and the other dangling from its socket, a yawning, crimson-filled hole where Callie's eye should have been, the blood glistening in the moonlight.

Snailpaw scrambled away, sheltering under the safety of a gnarled willow tree. She panted, her eyes dilated and focused on the terrifying scene that was unfolding before her.

Snailpaw flinched as a hot, sticky liquid dropped from the tree and onto her nose and head in a giant blob. Snailpaw dabbed her paw on her nose, observing the fluid. It was dark under the shade of the tree, but Snailpaw recognized the smell all too well. Blood.

She slowly turned head upwards, covering her mouth with her paws and shrinking to the ground as she saw two cats just a couple fox-lengths above her in the split trunk-branches of the willow tree.

Snailpaw gasped, placing her paws on the ground and screaming a blood-curdling scream. She stood frozen, horrified, in place and gazing into the dead eyes of Reedpaw's friend, Wile. A Wrath cat had seemingly slain Wile, dragged him up a tree, with the trunk stained red and was now _eating _him, slurping and gulping. The tom hissed, his mouth filled with Wile's hot, red flesh from his neck.

Snailpaw shrieked, fleeing in terror as she heard the Wrath cat jump down from the tree and chase her. Snailpaw managed to whirl around and swipe furiously at the cannibalistic cat, knocking him against a rock and unconscious.

Snailpaw scrambled under the safety of a hollow in the roots of an oak, sobbing hysterically to herself. She felt her heart yearn for Reedpaw, wanting to help him, but she was much too frightened that she barely even noticed that the cannibalistic cat had sliced her underbelly open.

Reedpaw's limbs grew numb and the blood in his veins run cold as he watched in horror as a Wrath cat took to sharpened end of a sturdy oak branch and drive it through his friend, Thunder's, chest.

Fury and adrenaline took hold, his vision spotting with rage. Reedpaw howled, latching his fangs into the back of the Wrath cat's neck and drawing his hind claws along his enemy's flanks. Reedpaw snarled as the tom squirmed beneath his grasp, clawing the cat's eyes and muzzle with a paw.

Reedpaw slammed the cat's back onto the ground and sunk his teeth into his throat and tore his throat, blood gushing over the cat's black and white pelt.

Snailpaw shrieked in dismay as Reedpaw was pummeled to the ground with the unsheathed claws of a greasy black tom with a white tail. Reedpaw feebly fought back, grunting as the tom shoved his head to side and placed a paw to his cheek.

Snailpaw grinded her teeth and felt sickening chills as Azure cannoned into Reedpaw's attacker, shredding the Wrath tom's belly open with unnaturally long claws and sickly, wide smile on her face as the enemy cat fell died to the ground, still twitching and gurgling blood.

Azure's teeth had a pinky, blood-like shine to them. Reedpaw didn't seem to notice her instability. Snailpaw suddenly was hit with the realization she was bleeding non stop as her adrenaline worn down and she was now feeling the immense pain.

Lijep was partner fighting beside Jay with such coordination it was like they were one cat. A white tom with silver paws raced towards them with full force. Jay took the Wrath's head in his forepaws and threw him to the side against a rock, the cat getting his breath knocked out and moaning in agony.

Lijep pinned him down on his back, which Jay seemed to have broken with such a full forced throw against the boulder. Lijep's eyes were tiny pupils and rage filled as she repeatedly slammed the Wrath tom's head into the rock, blood smearing against the dull grey color until he went limp under her powerful paws.

Snailpaw felt chills run down her spine. They were an unbeatable pair to what she could tell, but they seemed to have their fair share of injuries. Their unstoppable power reminded her of how Hawkpool and Pebbletail fought and trained together before she became pregnant and moved into the nursery.

Nightpaw and Evie weren't too far from Jay, partner fighting as well, with Evie on Nightpaw's blind side to aid her. Nightpaw hissed, scratching at the ears and muzzle of a tannish tabby tom and rving him towards Evie, who made no hesitation to bite into his throat. Nightpaw purposely looked away and charged at a dappled grey tom with Evie at her side.

Cas and Nicky fought with a dark brown she cat with black dapples and deep blue eyes, who'd looked like she couldn't have been any older than Snailpaw herself. Nicky and the she cat seemed closer than with Cas, who acted as a guard, or a frontal shield to them as they protected him from rear attacks.

Snailpaw's ears shot up as she heard a splash in the distance. She painfully got to her paws, looking around to make sure no one saw her, and limped towards the noise that came from the frozen lake. Snailpaw felt unbalanced as she held her stomach with one forepaw and limped to investigate with her three free paws.

Snailpaw looked in fright as she saw the ice on the small lake had been broken, as if someone had fallen. Snailpaw held her breath, reluctantly diving in. She made out the tawny-cream outline of a cat, quickly dragging him up to the surface. She gasped softly as she recognized the face of the tom before her. Rabbitleg.

He faintly open his eyes, gurgling water. Snailpaw attempted to pump the water out, but that required using both her paws, and she feared her insides would spill out onto the whitish blue ice of she moved her forepaw.

"Rabbitleg? Speak to me!" Snailpaw pleaded, massaging his chest. He choked, staring up at her with glassy, pale green eyes.

"Tell Mousepelt… I love her," Rabbitleg spluttered, hacking up blood. "And I'm sorry… to everyone." Rabbitleg lifted a paw weakly, then suddenly fell back, motionless.

Snailpaw screamed as loud as she could without meaning to. The blood and shrieks and death were all getting to her, playing her battle experience over and over in her head until she felt like she was going to throw up. Instead, she passed out.

Snailpaw felt groggy as she woke. Evie was standing above her, the scent of herbs flooded her senses. "You were badly injured, Snailpaw, but luckily I managed to patch you up." Evie meowed the second she noticed Snailpaw was conscious.

"H-how did you find me?" Snailpaw rasped, noticing Rabbitleg's body was gone. Dawn light poked through the leafy canopy made by the thick trees.

Evie smirked. "I didn't." She flicked her tail in the direction behind Snailpaw. Snailpaw craned her head around, shocked to see Reedpaw standing a few fog-lengths away from her timidly.

"A certain moony tom was worried," Evie chuckled loudly as she carefully patched up Snailpaw's wound.

Reedpaw smiled at her.

Snailpaw smiled back.

**A/N**

**Whew, that was long and a bit too involved! Sorry if the battle scene bothered you. Now, don't forget to R&amp;R your thoughts, speculations and opinions in the form of a precious review! 4 and up reviews equal a guaranteed new chapter soon! **

**ALSO: I highly recommend reading my One-Shot book on this story, and skipping to HawkXPebble. It contains some canon information that is relevant to Hawkpool's relationship with Pebbletail. **

**What are your opinions on HawkXPebble/their upcoming kits? What do you think they will look like, how many, how they'll act, etc. **

**What are your opinions on Streamshadow? **_**Did **_**she do the right thing? Is she going to join Gingerroot? **

**How was my first gory battle scene? How will it affect Snailpaw and Reedpaw with their traumatic experiences? Will their relationship **_**ever**_ **be canon? **

**Answer these questions in a review, and see you in the next chapter! **


	56. Chapter 47: Secrets

**A/N **

**Pronunciations for the other language words will be in the end of chapter A/N. The language is Croatian, and since I used google translate, I immensely apologize if I get these wrong. Please correct me at anytime.**

**The cats who speak it on occasion are Ruse, and formerly Wile. **

(Recap)

The kits were coming.

Hawkpool groaned loudly, shivering as the atmosphere grew chilly and yet another spasm shook her body. _The Silver Tree! _Hawkpool thought, dragging herself forward. _There's a hollow in the roots! _

Hawkpool yowled, gritting her teeth and sighing briefly as she nestled in the safety of the hollow until her body rippled with pain yet again.

Hawkpool whipped her head around, finding a loose tree root and snapping it, biting down as she knew the first kit was on its way. Hawkpool groaned, exhaling as she saw the blue grey little bundle slid out.

She quickly nipped the kit's sac, guiding it towards her belly. It was a tom kit. Hawkpool was so caught up in her first born she had forgotten she had other kits to deliver, until a wave of agony brought her back.

She recalled Darwin's words- the barn cat that had helped her first litter- that the first kit was always the hardest. Hawkpool remembered Whitepaw _was _the hardest to birth.

Hawkpool clamped her jaws into the root, spitting as she got soil in her mouth. She yowled, but her cries were lost in the blizzard that was kicking up. It would be near impossible to get back to camp now.

Hawkpool's body rippled and she braced herself for the second kit, her teeth sinking into the root. It still tasted of stale soil and frost.

Hawkpool's vision was blurring and she felt dizzy now. She had no idea if there were more kits. She took this brief moment of clarity to bring the second kit to her stomach next to the tom kit. The second kit was a she kit.

Hawkpool panted, cold from the icy wind outside and hot from the exhaustion of going through labor. Another spasm shook her body, telling her there was still kits to be born.

Hawkpool whimpered from the pain, giving her cheek a quick prick with a claw so she didn't pass out from weariness. Hawkpool gasped in relief as she felt the final kit worm its way out. She quickly groomed it and pushed it to her belly. It was a tom kit as well.

Hawkpool was completely worn out. She peered out from the hollow, darting back in as she felt the nipping cold against her muzzle. She curled her soft, plump tail over her trio of kits, muttering soft words of comfort to them.

The first born kit was a light blue grey with a paler chest and underbelly and light ash-grey stripes. He was the bulkiest of his siblings, looking like a round stone as he curled up between his brother and sister.

"Hm, you're Stonekit," Hawkpool purred, her eyelids heavy. She turned to the she kit. Her fur was a shade lighter than Pebbletail's a perfect light grey with almost white stripes, blaze and ears. Her stripes rippled like a stream.

Hawkpool briefly debated on the name Streamkit, but decided against it, instead naming her after the cat that made her new mate possible. "You shall be Splashkit," Hawkpool declared, giving the she kit a warm lick on her forehead. Pebbletail had desperately wanted to name a she kit Splashkit since without Splashspirit, they wouldn't have been mates.

The third kit was the smallest, holding the same nimble frame as Hawkpool. His fur was a mix between Pebbletail's light grey fur and Hawkpool's black pelt, resulting in a smokey, dark grey. He had chocolate like splotches, and a little chocolate marking on his chest that looked like a flame. His spots reminded her of the tales of LeopardClan.

_He'll need a strong name since he's so tiny. _"Then you're Leopardkit!" Hawkpool decided easily to the fragile tom. She looked out of the hollow again. Still a raging blizzard. The clan must be worried, especially Pebbletail, who most likely had chewed his claws to nubs by now. Hawkpool couldn't help but purr at the thought.

"It's only going to get worse from here," a voice chuckled. Hawkpool jumped, scaring her kits. She licked their pelts to calm them down.

Hawkpool sighed once she recognized the cat as Hollowstar. "What are you doing here?" Hawkpool asked. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Like, since before I joined RiverClan."

"Someone was in my hollow," Hollowstar purred. "And in a situation just like mine."

Hawkpool scoffed. "Like you were in a this same hollow, during a blizzard with three newborns at your belly. Sure." Hawkpool was clearly being sarcastic.

"Not a blizzard, no," Hollowstar chortled. "You need to get going, now. Or you will die."

"My kits aren't strong enough!" Hawkpool protested. "Will they make it?"

Hollowstar didn't answer the question. "Death doesn't visit yourself for a long time from now, Hawkpool. The entire fate of the clan rests on your decision here."

"Oh, and one more thing," Hollowstar was now face to face with Hawkpool, her yellowy eyes narrow. "Stay alert. There's someone watching you."

Hawkpool reached out to ask Hollowstar what she meant, but the StarClan leader faded away before the words were barely thoughts.

Hawkpool steadied her fretful breathing, scooping Splashkit and Stonekit in her jaws and Leopardkit on her shoulders, his tiny claws digging into her shoulders to stay put.

Hawkpool took a deep breath, instantly bracing herself in the raging, frosty winds. She squinted her eyes and tightened her grip on the kits. She shifted Leopardkit to the safety her maw between his littermates.

Hawkpool could barely make out the territory she knew so well in the midst of the storm, everything coated in snow and billowing viciously in the gusts of wind. Her kits squealed in fright.

Hawkpool tried to soothe them, but Stonekit was already growing weak and cold. Leopardkit was sneezing meekly whilst Splashkit was coughing faintly.

Hawkpool could barely make out to outline of the camp barrier, which was holding back most of the storm except the bursts of wind. Her legs felt weak and heavy.

Hawkpool was already worn out from her kitting, and now the blizzard was taking its toll on her. Hawkpool staggered to the ground, sheltering her kits in her belly fur, using her own warmth to keep her kits alive. Stonekit was barely breathing.

Hawkpool was slipping in and out of consciousness, her body growing numb and her vision fading away. She did her best to stay awake, but she slowly gave in, curling around her kits for their wellbeing.

_Hawkpool felt wary, surrounded by dead trees and an eerie grey fog. The air was still, like there was no life. Even the grass beneath her paws was dry and shriveled. _

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Hawkpool," a voice whispered with a cackle. Hawkpool whirled around, recoiling as she recognized the tom cat before her. _

_A white tom with a tortoiseshell tail, ears and paws with a black splotch over the left eye. His amber eyes burned into her heather red ones. _

"_You?" Hawkpool spat. "I haven't seen you since I fell from that tree back in ThunderClan. That was seasons ago! What is with weird cats since forever ago suddenly appearing to me?" _

_The tom snarled. "That's only because Hollowstar has been guarding your dreams from us." _

_Hawkpool lashed her tail suspiciously. "Who is us?" _

_The cat laughed, but it was more threatening of a laugh than one would think. "Why, the Dark Forest of course! I am Liontail," He smirked as Hawkpool's fur bristled in recognition of the name of the Dark Forest. _

"_I know what the Dark Forest is," Hawkpool snapped her jaws at him. "Why are you here?" _

"_Because, as I said moons ago, you have been Chosen," Liontail said slowly, circling her. Hawkpool raised her chin in disgust, glaring at him. "You were too young and we couldn't collect you. But we can now." _

"_Collect me? What in StarClan's name are you talking about?!" Hawkpool hissed, taking a few paw steps away from the cat. _

_Liontail laughed snootily, as if he was talking to a foolish kit. "You died, my dear." _

_Hawkpool went cold. "No, I can't be dead. I have kits to take care of!" She pulled her lips back into a snarl, ready to pounce. _

"_Not now, you're alive," Liontail rolled his eyes. "When you were born. You were stillborn. An empty vessel for us to use." _

_Hawkpool was silent, staring at him in bewilderment as he continued his story. Her pelt still stood on end. _

"_I brought your spirit here, to the Dark Forest. We used the remainder of our power to create a cat we could see the living world through," Liontail explained, Hawkpool growing more and more horrified as it became clear. _

"_To every other cat, it was a miracle you were alive. To us, it was our chance to rise again," Liontail sneered, a sickly grin on his face. _

"_Those red eyes of yours, are your mark," Liontail unsheathed a paw, lifting her chin so her eyes met his. "The mark of the Dark Forest." _

"_What if I wasn't stillborn?" Hawkpool spat. "What would I look like?" _

_Liontail grinned toothily, his sharp fangs fitting like zigzags in his smile. He led her to a murky pool of still water. He stirred it with a paw. "Look," he ordered her. _

_Hawkpool gazed at him coldly, but dipped her head into the pool of water, gasping as she saw herself. But, it wasn't quite her either. _

_The cat was a silky black with a fluffy white chest just herself, but instead of her trademark heather red eyes, she was what Hawkpool would call normal, with green-yellow eyes. _

"_Hollypool!" A voice called from inside what Hawkpool was watching. _Hollypool? _Hawkpool thought curiously. _Is that my name? If I didn't have these eyes?

_Hawkpool couldn't help but shriek in joy when she saw the cat approach Hollypool. Thornsnag. _

_Then, it all came to Hawkpool. Poppywish was happily chatting with her littermates, Whitefog was hoarsely telling stories to the kits, Dovetail was sharing tongues with her mother, Greywillow. _

_In this reality, the battle with Melody never happened. In this reality- Hawkpool froze when she saw another cat approach Hollypool. Melody. _

"_Clovertail!" Hollypool purred. "How are your kits with Pebbletail?" Melody- or Clovertail in this universe- smiled warmly. _Melody is mates with Pebbletail?! _Hawkpool's thoughts exploded with anger. _

"_They're good! Having two toms is difficult. I can't believe Hazelpaw has survived with Barkpaw and Reedpaw!" Clovertail chuckled. "You ever plan on more kits?" _

Barkpaw? _Hawkpool wondered._ Wait, if the battle never happened… Then Pinewhisker never died and I never named Birchpaw after him. Barkpaw must be Birchpaw!

_Hollypool exchanged a humorous look with Thornsnag. "Not at the moment, no. After greencough got to Beechtail and Reedflight, being deputy is real difficult. I wouldn't want to stress the clan. I'm content with just Hazelpaw, Reedpaw, and Barkpaw for now." _

What about Whitepaw? And Nightpaw? _Hawkpool though curiously. Then realized; they didn't exist in this reality. She must not have chosen both Jaytalon and Thornsnag… Just Thornsnag. _

"_True," Clovertail muttered, licking her chest fur. _

"_Plus, ThunderClan and WindClan have been pushing the borders as of late," Thornsnag pointed out. "Hollypool needs to stay as fit as she can. The elders are saying there's going to be a huge battle soon." _

_Hawkpool was further enticed by this fantasy when she saw the familiar coats of a blue grey mottled tom and a brown tabby mottled tom. _

"_Birchfang! Stormrain!" Hollypool called out, beckoning them over. "How was the patrol? Any trouble?" _

_The brothers shook their heads. "Well, WindClan did seem antsy to start a fight," Stormrain admitted, grooming the scarred side of his face. The scars, however, were different. She could tell they weren't from Fallenstar in the universe. Most likely a fox or badger._

"_Shadeleap seemed quite concerned about you, Rainstorm," Clovertail teased. _

_The blue-grey tom sighed heavily. "You know my predicament with Lightfeather. We had to split up our half-clan kits. I don't want to take another mate, especially one that's younger than me. Dovefeather doesn't need any more trouble. _

_Hawkpool was confused. _What predicament? Why is Doveflight- er, feather, in RiverClan? Wait… _Hawkpool gasped when she realized it. Her brothers never lived in ThunderClan. It would make sense, as they had their birth names. _Rainstorm- um, Stormrain, still fell in love with Lightfeather, though…

"_It's too bad Juniperclaw and Streamheart didn't come with us to RiverClan, Hollypool," Clovertail meowed. _

"_They would come in handy in this upcoming battle," Thornsnag pointed out as he chewed into a carp. _

That must be Juniperfur and her dead sister! Streamkit never died in the reality! _Hawkpool realized. _They must have been the cats who lived with Hollypool and Clovertail instead of Stormrain and Birchfang!

_Hawkpool wanted to stay in the reality even more when she laid eyes on her trio of kits. Barkpaw was unharmed. There were no traces of his permanently mangeled leg. _

"_It's great to finally be walking again!" Barkpaw exclaimed. Hazelpaw butted his shoulder. _

"_Yeah, I'm still mad that Snowfall pulled me off Flamefoot when he broke your leg against that rock," Hazelpaw snarled, rolling her eyes. _

Well, Snowfall is clearly living in RiverClan! That must mean that so do Willowleap and Runningclaw! _Hawkpool thought with joy. _Everyone is happy here… But this isn't my world.

_Hawkpool pulled her head up from the pool of water, glaring at Liontail. "Was all that real?" _

_He nodded. "It's a different dimension. However, we have no control over that world. Only this one. We can merely look into the ones that sometimes overlap our own. That particular one is quite close to ours, which is why we can see into it." _

"_All those moons ago, you said I was Chosen. You could have used any cat as a vessel. Why me? Why did you need me?" Hawkpool hissed, glancing back at the pool. _

"_You were convenient. A quick grab," Liontail huffed, as if it was obvious. _

"_What else did you do to me?" Hawkpool demanded, bearing her teeth to the Dark Forest tom. _

"_Your eyes come with a power," Liontail sneered. "A power to lead us Dark Forest cats. You can bring us into the world of living cats by the persuasion of others." _

_Hawkpool scoffed. "Why would I do that?" _

_Liontail smirked at her. "Because if you refuse, we'll kill your newborns. Take a look." He motioned to the pool of water again. _

_Hawkpool dunked her head in water, gasping as she saw her own motionless body, still wrapped around her mewling kits. Except for Stonekit. He lay limp beside Splashkit, his eyes glazed over. _

_Hawkpool tore her head out from the pool, tackling Liontail to the ground with a roar. "You murdered my son?!" She screamed, claw at his face. _

"_And we'll kill the other two as well," Liontail jeered, throwing her off of him. Hawkpool coughed as she got the breath knocked out of her. _

"_No! No! No, don't!" Hawkpool begged, sobbing. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and hung her head. "What do you want me to do?" _

_Liontail burst into a cackle. "I'll see you in your dreams, my puppet." _

Hawkpool snapped her head up in alarm, looking down at her kits. Stonekit's body was chilled and was void of a heartbeat. She nosed Leopardkit and Splashkit. They were alive, but barely.

Hawkpool struggled to her paws, shaking off snow and frost that had clung to her pelt. Hawkpool yelped as she lost feeling in her legs, crumpling to the ground. Her kits cried out pathetically.

Hawkpool stretched out her limbs, scooping up all three kits. Maybe Morningfeather could get Stonekit warm and breathing again. The blizzard was weaker than when she had collapsed.

Hawkpool strained to get up, panting as she reached the camp barrier. She staggered through the entrance, gripping her kits' scruffs tightly.

"Oh, StarClan!"

Hawkpool looked up, shocked to see Pebbletail racing towards her and bowl her over in a hug. "I was so worried!" He suddenly pulled back, patting her now slim again sides. "Did… did you give birth?"

Hawkpool didn't reply, instead she yanked away, staggering into the medicine den. "M-Morningfeather! My son isn't breathing!"

The golden she cat spun around, her face alarmed. "You went into labor in the blizzard? I didn't foresee this!"

"Well it happened, so please!" Hawkpool hissed, dropping the trio of newborns onto the reed and thrush feathered nest. Morningfeather inspected Stonekit. She licked his pelt backwards and pressed his chest with her paws, trying to get the blood flowing again.

Stonekit didn't move. Morningfeather stumbled back in astonishment. "This wasn't supposed to happen… I saw nothing of this…" She panted, staring with dilated eyes at the motionless body of Stonekit.

Hawkpool whimpered, burying her face into the cat closest to her, which turned out to be Pebbletail. He looked at her, surprised, then noticed lifeless Stonekit, and was murmuring comforting words.

"He hadn't even opened his eyes yet!" Hawkpool sobbed, sniffling. She could barely pick up Pebbletail's breezy, musky scent she had grown fond of.

"He was my kit, too. I didn't even get to meet him because of this." Pebbletail whispered softly, looking away from her with a faint growl. Hawkpool pulled back from him with both eyebrows raised and her lips pursed together.

"It's not my fault he died!" Hawkpool protested, looking offended. Pebbletail lashed his tail and the neck on his fur stood up.

"You shouldn't have gone out in the snow anyways!" Pebbletail growled back, pressing nose close to her face.

"Oh, yes, I should have let my siblings and Petalwish's kits _starve!" _Hawkpool snapped back to him, tears in her eyes. She had never fought with him before.

"You know very well that I didn't say that!" Pebbletail snarled, his nose twisted into a growl. "You're just twisting my words now!"

"I…" Hawkpool gritted her teeth, clenching her claws into the soft soil of the medicine den. "I was trying to help. I just wanted to help!"

"Well you didn't! You could have died!" Pebbletail hissed, his amber eyes wide. He looked down at his paws. "You could have died…"

"Well, clearly I didn't die!" Hawkpool spat, growling and bushing up her fur and standing up on her tiptoes to appear taller than her mate. "It was Stonekit that did! I don't see how you're so torn up! I felt him. We were one. How could you ever understand a bond like that?"

"I do understand a bond like that!" Pebbletail shot back, his ears pricked up and his nose twitching in irritation. "It's _our _bond! I listened to their tiny heartbeats in sync with yours. I heard them kicking and your beautiful purring. I cared for you to care for them every day. Your bond to the kits, is my bond to you…" Pebbletail's words trailed off, the tom sinking to the ground as he tried to stifle his sobs.

Hawkpool felt guilt stab her. She was fighting with him. Their son had died. It wasn't right to argue. "I-I'm sorry, Pebbletail." Hawkpool whispered hoarsely. Hawkpool collapsed beside him, breaking down in loud wails and tears. She couldn't hold her cries back any longer.

"I wish you hadn't gone out in the snow, Hawkpool," Pebbletail sighed, shaking his head clear and staring up at her with his damp, amber eyes.

Fury sparked inside Hawkpool again like a wildfire. "Pardon?" She hissed, holding a paw to her chest and looking dejected. "You've endangered yourself plenty of times and I haven't badgered you about it. We're warriors. I'm the deputy! It's what we do. I was feeding my clan. Don't you dare tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

Pebbletail's fur bristled again, his eyes now sharp and his ears raised. "I'm looking out for you and our children! You are not deputy right now. You are a queen, nursing kits. When they are weaned, then you're deputy again."

"I'm going to do whatever I need to do to help my clan!" Hawkpool hissed. "My clan. My home. My family. I'm not going to be some puppet or play thing you can toss around and boss around. You're full of badger dung." Hawkpool lashed her tail back and forth, clearly agitated and inflamed.

"_I'm _the one full of badger dung?!" Pebbletail spat back with a snarl, his teeth sharp as he peeled back his lips. "You're the one who endangered the lives of our children and yourself. You should be sorry!"

"Sorry fills no bellies, you snake-tongued minnow-brain!" Hawkpool screeched back, her voice feeling sore. She ignored it, her hormones still ablaze.

"You're the minnow-brain!" Pebbletail howled, shoving his muzzle to hers. "This isn't even your clan! You weren't raised here! Sure, you may have the blood, but is it in your heart and bones?" Pebbletail pressed his paw to her chest, his eyes glistening with scorn.

Hawkpool stumbled back dumbfoundedly, her face one of indignant surprise. Her eyes were cold and bitter despite their red warmth.

"Once a ThunderClanner, always a ThunderClanner!" Pebbletail jeered with his voice dripping with revilement. "You'll always be a wannabe, tree-climbing Thundercat!"

Hawkpool choked back her sobs, shoving past him and running into back of the nursery, where her nest was in the darkest part of the den.

She curled into a ball, stifling her quiet sniffles and sobs. Her vision wavered, and her senses dulling. Her exhaustion had finally caught up to her now her adrenline from the fight had instantly died out. Morningfeather's gentle scent wafted in the den. Hawkpool wiped her face with the back of her paw and stared up at the young medicine cat. Leopardkit and Splashkit were in her grasp. She flopped back down, too worn out to even lift her head.

"They need a mother," Morningfeather meowed softly, nudging the two towards Hawkpool's belly. "And you are that mother."

Hawkpool let out a shaking sigh, burying her face into her paws and sobbing as softly as she could manage, but all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs. She didn't even look at Leopardkit or Splashkit, keeping her eyes shut.

Hawkpool distantly heard the voices of Creeksplash and Briarfrost, then the chilled, rose like scent of Briarfrost bathed her tongue. Hawkpool didn't budge from her curled up position, even when she could hear Briarfrost's whistley breathing.

Hawkpool pretended her childhood friend wasn't there, continuing to whimper. Her whole body ached. _I'll never be a true RiverClan cat, will I? I may be the deputy, but that's only because my father is leader. RiverClan is in my blood, but ThunderClan was where I was raised, and isn't that what defines loyalty? _

_But I gave up ThunderClan for here! That's gotta count for something, right? No, it probably doesn't… I betrayed the clan by running away with Jaytalon… _Hawkpool conflicted within her own mind. _Not to mention I'm technically DEAD! I'm just the pawn to the Dark Forest… _

Briarfrost said nothing, only listening to Hawkpool's cries with an understanding look. The dark brown she cat groomed her friend's cheek and ears soothingly, lulling Hawkpool further into sleep. Hawkpool suddenly darted up and buried her face into Briarfrost's chest.

And cried as she promptly passed out, nestled in the comforting embrace of her friend.

**(POV change; Nightpaw)**

Nightpaw breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Reedpaw and Evie return with a dazed Snailpaw from the outskirts of their territory.

"I'm going to go check up on your brothers," Nightpaw meowed to Evie. "They fought really intensely."

Evie nodded, focusing on Reedpaw's wounds now. Moonwing had showed Nightpaw some simple healing tactics, and with Evie's knowledge, Nightpaw could easily heal almost any wound.

Nightpaw swung her head around, spotting Cas first. He was limping and blood gushed down his head on one side and over a half closed eye. She approached him quickly, cobwebs and marigold packed in her jaws.

"Oh, hey, Nightpaw!" Cas called out in relief, then winced as she dabbed marigold onto the side of his head. " Hey! That stings!"

"You're hurt, so it's my job to heal you," Nightpaw meowed, carefully stopping the blood with the cobwebs. "Take it easy on your leg, and you should be fine."

"Thanks, Nightpaw," Cas purred, itching at the cobwebs with a paw. Nightpaw swatted him.

"No scratching," Nightpaw said sternly, looked him up and down for other wounds, then padded away in search of Nicky. A high pitched shriek sounded from the nursery.

Nightpaw whipped around, racing towards the dark brown she cat with black dapples who made the noise. Nightpaw froze when she saw a flame-red tom and a light brown she cat with black swirls lay still as stone before the brown she cat.

"What's your name?" Nightpaw asked quickly, examining the two limp cats.

"T-T-Timber," she stammered, her legs shaking. "The tom is Fox and the she cat is Swirl. They're my brother and sister! Please, clanner, help them!"

"My name is Nightpaw, Timber," Nightpaw meowed in a steady voice. "I will do the best I can."

Nightpaw licked the flank wound on Swirl, blood still forming. She patted it thick with cobwebs, blood oozing through faintly. Nightpaw chewed the marigold into a poultice, spreading over the possible fatal wound.

She quickly turned to Fox, feeling intimidated as his neck was spewing blood and the crimson was pooling from his stomach as well, seeping onto Nightpaw's paws.

She flicked the blood on her paw pads away, turning Fox onto his back. "I need more cobweb!" Nightpaw hissed to herself. She whipped around to Timber. "Hurry and get some from Ruse!"

Timber gulped. She stayed frozen for several heartbeats, then nodded nervously and skidded away. Nightpaw briefly checked on Swirl. The she cat was breathing softly, and her wound hadn't opened again.

Timber dropped the wad of cobwebs in front of Nightpaw. Her deep blue eyes were teary. "Are they going to be okay?" Her voice was breaking and high with worry.

"I think they are," Nightpaw replied calmly. She found keeping a cool demeanor helped the worrying cats keep calm. "I got to them in time." Nightpaw finished, lacing up Fox's gashes with the cobwebs and licking in the marigold.

The black she cat stood, proud of herself. "They need to rest, but you should have Ruse bring them in his den when he's finished with everyone else."

Timber squealed in delight. "You saved them, oh thank you, Nightpaw! You're amazing!"

Nightpaw flushed modestly. "Ah, it was nothing. I'm not all that great, really."

"No, you are!" Timber exclaimed. "They would've died if it wasn't for you!"

Nightpaw looked away timidly. She didn't say anything. Her good eye hastily scanned the camp, spotting Nicky looking around frantically.

"I'm gonna go," Nightpaw murmured, haring away from Timber and skidded to a stop before the lithe, grey tom.

"Nightpaw!" Nicky exclaimed in relief. "Have you seen Cas or Evie anywhere? I haven't seen them since the battle!"

Nightpaw pointed her tail towards the medicine den. "Evie is helping with Ruse and Cas is getting double checked by Ruse since I binded his cuts."

"Thanks!" Nicky replied, beginning to head off, but Nightpaw stopped him.

"Hold up," Nightpaw urged. "Have you seen my father? I haven't seen him at all."

"He's with Lijep, in her den, duh. They're weirdly close," Nicky shrugged, darting towards the medicine den.

Nightpaw was puzzled. _What does dad have to do with Lijep? Did he know her when he was a rogue? I don't remember her… _

"I'm glad you're safe," came the echo of Jaytalon's voice through the thistle wall of Lijep's den. Nightpaw was hiding behind the back, eavesdropping and peeping through a faint hole in the woven brambles.

"I don't like this," Lijep sighed. "We had to kill every Wrath cat, just so they couldn't tell Dragon about where our base is. Not even this horrid tribe deserve that. I think Nicky, Cas and Evie had the hardest time battling their former tribemates." Lijep's voice was heavy, her sea-green eyes drooping.

"How do you even know them? You say they're from the Wrath Tribe, but you're the leader here," Jaytalon pointed out.

Lijep laughed. "Oh, that's a pretty long story."

Jaytalon shifted, tucking his paws under his smooth black chest. "I have time."

Lijep sighed, a wistful smile on her face. Jaytalon's eyes were round, like a kit's listening to an elder's' tale. "It was about six moons ago…"

**(Flashback; six moons ago) **

"Pet!" Came the beckoning call of Dragon. There was irritation lacing his tone.

A frail, ragdoll she cat with matted and dirtied fur scrambled out of a den. She couldn't meet Dragon's fierce, yellowy eyes.

"What is this?" Dragon pointed a long claw to a piece of already eaten, rotting prey. The ragdoll cat squirmed in nervousness.

"I-I-" She stammered, but Dragon cut her off with a sheathed blow to the side of her head.

"Master provides for you! You are useless. You don't even have a name! You will never be who you were ever again!" Dragon snarled, his eyes slitted as the ragdoll she cat stayed glued to the ground.

"B-but, I love you, Master!" The she cat protested, sobbing. "I was just so hungry!

"If you loved me, you would not have hunted by your lonesome. Now I suppose you can wait a few days for food now," Dragon drawled, seemingly now unaffected by her disobedience.

The she cat pawed at the mulchy brown tom with desperation. "NO! No, please, Master! I carry your kits! They will die without food!"

"Then their death is your fault, pet," Dragon meowed simply. He threw her against the den wall, her weak body standing no chance against his strength.

The ragdoll queen whimpered as Dragon moved the boulder to block the entrance to the den, shutting out the sunlight she craved so much, despite it being brighter than she recalled.

The she cat almost cried out in joy when she noticed a tiny space in the rock, sunlight peeking through onto the dusty ground. She crouched, staring at it keenly.

It warmed her paw, the rest of the den cold like a winter night. She crawled to the corner that the sunlight reached, her tail over her nose and fell into an uncomfortable.

She was awakened by the sound of the boulder moving away from the den. She pricked her ears, standing despite it making her feel dizzied.

Dragon appeared at the entrance. "Are you sorry, my pet?"

She fell to the ground, practically kissing his paws. "Yes, yes I am!"

Dragon's face split into a ghoulish grin. "Good, good. I was worried Mist would have to replace you."

The ragdoll she cat expected him to strike her, but no such blow came. Sudden realization flared in her. _I do as Master says… And he doesn't hit me. _

To her starving and dehydrated mind, it was clear; be his pet, as he had been so graciously calling her, and he would never strike her again. Mist wouldn't get her position as Dragon's main mate.

A commotion from beyond her den caught her attention. Dragon seem annoyed immensely when a dark grey tom with a light grey overcoat approached him with his green eyes blazing with anger.

"Dragon, that she cat you gave me cracked!" The grey tom hissed. "She couldn't handle the pressure and now she's dead."

Dragon frowned. "It's your fault, Soot. If you hadn't driven Winter so hard, she would have done as well as her sister."

The ragdoll she cat froze. _Winter is dead? My invincible sister? That can't be! _

"I want Snowball! I was the one who found them!" Soot- the dark grey tom- growled, not backing down.

Dragon's eyes sparked like electricity. The ragdoll she cat knew that look all too well. He was angry.

"You're making a grave mistake, Soot, to challenge me. Don't you forget that Hickory left me in charge when he left," Dragon licked his chops in malice. "She is mine, my pet."

_Who is Snowball? Is that me…? That was my name! I am no one's pet! _A tiny flame of rebellion ignited in her chest as she heard Dragon's words. _He is not Master! I am not worthless! _

The ragdoll she cat's heart skipped a beat when she saw Soot tackle Dragon to the ground. If Soot won, then she would be subjected to the torture he put her sister through that made her die.

Without meaning to, the queen found herself cheering for Master internally. Soot had Dragon pinned the ground, claws to his throat. The ragdoll she cat saw her chance.

She slunk to the ground, creeping out of the den. She breathed in fresh air and basked briefly in the warmth of the sunlight. She caught a glimpse of Mist, her good friend and Dragon's second favorite mate, in passing. Mist was a light silver tabby she cat with green eyes, with a high sense of pride, which came off odd to her.

She heard scuffles from the clearing where Dragon and Soot were fighting that told her Dragon had somehow won. A thud made it clear Soot was dead. She bidded Mist an unspoken farewell, turning away.

"Sway!" Dragon hissed to a grey tabby tom with jagged teeth and yellow eyes. "You're the proxy now."

Sway seemed unfazed by Soot's death, which was strange since it was his brother.

The ragdoll mustered all her strength, and sprinted as fast as she could. Her belly rumbled with hunger and now was sending her spikes in pain.

Blood trickled down her hind legs and she held back a sob when she realized what was happening. She was miscarrying. She bit her tongue to mask her shriek of agony.

The ragdoll she cat staggered through the forest, trailing blood behind her she knew they could follow. She tasted the air, breathing in the scent of water. She could wash it all away there!

She struggled forward, forcing herself to run. She gasped when she recognized the Two-leg place around her. She yelled out as her paw caught on a tree root, tumbling into the river.

She panted for air, the water washing her her face. She paddled her paws, her head bobbing up to the surface. She gracefully climbed out of the river, shaking out her fur and grooming it.

Soon enough, it was back to its luxurious gleam and flow. An amused purr sounded behind her. She spun around, terrified it was Dragon's goonies.

Instead, she faced a trio of brown furred cats. One was a golden-brown tabby tom with round amber eyes and a flat face. A small, four moon old tom kit clung to his foreleg. The kit was a light brown tabby tom, his eyes a green unlike his father's amber.

The third cat was a she cat, a pretty, dark chocolatey tabby with fiery amber eyes. She looked like the older tom's sister.

The ragdoll's legs grew suddenly weary, like leaves shaking in the wind. Ringing filled her ears, and her vision blurred. She staggered slightly, but managed to keep her balance.

"Ti si jako lijepa," the flat-faced tom meowed silkily, his voice soft and in another language The ragdoll she cat cocked her head in puzzlement. **(Pronunciation: Tea-see-yako-lee-eppa) **

"You know," he said, "lijep. How say in this language?" His voice had a noticeable accent.

The she cat giggled. "He's saying you are very beautiful in our native language." Her accent wasn't as thick as his. "I'm Toffee," she purred politely. "That's my brother, Ruse, and the little kit is his son, Wile. Are you okay?"

The ragdoll she cat nodded absently, Toffee's words almost completely drowned out by the buzzing in her ears. waved a paw at the little kit. He hid further behind his father's leg. Ruse- the flat-faced tom- nodded at his sister, Toffee.

"Yes, yes," he smiled warmly. "You are Beautiful. Lijep. Like lily flower."

_Lijep? _She liked the ring to it. It sounded enticing, and yet mysterious. _I am… lijep. Not a pet. My name, is Lijep. _

…

Lijep twitched her tail in greeting to Toffee as the dark chocolatey she cat returned to their small camp with two mice in her mouth. They had been living together for around a moon.

"I know you're still recovering from your incident when we met, but you should really let me teach you how to hunt. To be honest, Lijep, you're not all that great," Toffee chortled, dropping the mice in front of Lijep's paws and passing the second to Ruse and Wile.

"I suppose so," Lijep sighed, rubbing her head sheepishly. She crouched to the ground, wiggling her rump in kit-like excitement. "Where do we begin?"

Toffee laughed. "First, get rid of that silly position. You'll scare all the prey with your tail brushing up every leaf in the forest."

Lijep cleared her throat, sitting up rigidly. "Good," Toffee praised.

"Okay," Toffee began. "You gotta stay svjetlo- light- on your feet for mice. They'll feel the vibrations from your paws before they see or hear you, and rabbits will hear you before they see you."

Lijep nodded slowly, processing the information. She lowered her body to the ground and tucked her tail to her flank and took silent steps forward. Toffee's face broke out into a grin of approval.

"That's fantastic! The only problem is your paws. Don't seem so strained, just let the weight shift into your shoulders," Toffee giggled. Lijep flushed in embarrassment.

"Hm, perhaps a paws-on experience would help," Toffee suggested. "Maybe you should head out into the forest. See what you can bring back."

Lijep felt a burst of anxiety as she felt the greenery consume her the second she stepped away from her camp. She lifted her nose, flinching at the metallic scent that washed her tongue. Blood.

Hesitantly, Lijep crept forward, every sense on edge and her ears perked up. She quickened her pace when she heard cries of pain. Lijep froze when she entered a small clearing, three young cats standing huddled together.

The tallest one, a slim black tom, had a foreleg wedge in the teeth of a foxtrap. The smallest cat, a she cat, was working with a medium sized tom to pry open the trap but it only tightening on the first tom's leg.

The she cat had a beautiful, pale grey coat with silver and black dapples. Her eyes were a blazing amber, damp with anxiousness.

The medium sized tom looked frustrated, still trying to free the black tom. He had grey fur, some shades darker than the she cat's with faint rings around his tail and a light grey chest tuft, underbelly and toe tips.

"Oh my! Do you need help?" Lijep asked in startlement. The trio couldn't have been more than five moons old!

"No!" The black tom hissed defensively, but his nerve racking blue eyes were glassy with pain. Lijep looked at him doubtfully, turning to the other two, who were most likely his brother and sister.

"Cas is an ignorant clam," the she cat huffed, pursing her lips and lashing her tail. The second tom stepped forward.

"Help would be very much appreciated," he timidly asked. His shyness and grey-silvery pelt reminded Lijep of one of Dragon's many mates back at the Wrath Tribe.

Lijep hurried forward, examining the foxtrap. She scooped up the dry dirt with her sharpened claws and yanked out the end of the trap, the silver fangs loosening enough for the black tom to free his foreleg. He didn't place it on the ground.

"Can you walk?" Lijep asked. The black tom glared icicles at her with his startling blue eyes that didn't quite seem right.

He snorted softly. "Yes."

Lijep raised an eyebrow questionally. "Okay then. See you around." She dawdled briefly, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see the black tom tentatively place his paw on the ground.

He shrieked in pain, his leg twisting under him and he fell to the ground. Lijep turned around. The black tom didn't meet her eyes as he stayed helpless on the forest floor.

"I can help, don't fret, young ones," Lijep purred, inspecting the leaves and bushes around them.

"You," Lijep ordered the the nimble she cat. "Can you get cobwebs from the tree up there?" The ragdoll she cat flicked her tail to a gnarled oak tree. The dappled she cat nodded determinedly.

Lijep snatched stray vines from a honeysuckle plant, gripping it with her teeth and tying the tendril tightly above the jagged, gushing cut.

"Ouch!" The black yelped, glaring at her. Lijep was unaffected.

"You need to put pressure on it to help stop the bleeding," she huffed, pressing the cobwebs the she cat had brought her heavily onto the wound He winced softly.

"Feels like you're trying to cut of my paw," the black tom huffed, his breath hitched and coming out in pained pants.

"What's your name?" Lijep asked, ignoring his comment.

"Castiel, but, uh, call me Cas," he breathed, grateful when Lijep lifted the pressure on the gash.

"Well, Cas, be more careful next time," Lijep ordered, gently wrapping the cobwebs around the wound. "You'll have to get fresh cobwebs every other day or so, to prevent infection."

Cas was quiet as he uncertainly stood up. The two other cats raced to his side to help him up, the tom steading him while the she cat made she he didn't topple over again.

"I'm sure your friends will aid you," Lijep purred. The she cat stepped forward, her eyes round in awe.

"I'm Evie," she meowed softly. "How did you know so much about healing my brother?"

"Oh, he's your brother?" Lijep acknowledged. Evie- the dappled she cat- nodded.

The second tom timidly stood beside Evie. "And, I'm Nicky. Thanks for helping Cas." He mewed silently, his voice barely audible. It suddenly struck Lijep of who they reminded her of.

"Mist," Lijep blurted. The trio's faces suddenly changed.

Evie's expression contorted into one of pure hatred. Her eyes ignited like a brush fire and her lips peeled back into a hiss. She flattened her ears and lashing her puffed up tail back and forth.

Cas' face remained mostly calm and cool, but his nose twitched, as if holding back a snarl and his eyes burned like a raging blue fire of flickering flames, revealing his true feelings.

Nicky assumed a defensive stance, raising his hind quarters and tail. His eyes were round and dull, like every emotion had been sucked out from him, except fear.

Lijep felt dread creep in her pelt. "What? Do you know her?"

"You could say that," Evie scowled, snarling softly.

"Evie," Cas warned, looking down at her with a sternness in his eyes. Evie huffed, a low rumbled in her throat, but she said no more.

Lijep frowned to herself. "How old are you three?"

"Five moons," Cas answered. "B-but we're perfectly capable of taking of ourselves! I've been looking after them by myself for a whole moon!"

Lijep scanned over the trio doubtfully. Their ribs were poking out, especially Cas' and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of rest. She figured he was hunting all the time and feeding Nicky and Evie rather than himself or even sleeping often. He probably stood guard while they slept.

Just as Lijep realized Cas was putting his littermates over his own well-being, a low whining noise came from the direction of the trio. Lijep saw Evie and Nicky stare at Cas discreetly. He brushed his tail over his stomach, swallowing down his embarrassment from his rumbling belly.

"Why don't you come to my camp? We have food, dens and even an herbal cat who can take a better look at your leg," Lijep offered sweetly. Cas turned his head away stubbornly, not saying a word, but he was clearly tempted.

Evie remained quietly intrigued as well, but Nicky stepped forward. "W-we'll come with you." He gulped. "It'll be better than the streets and behind dumpsters, right?"

Lijep smiled warmly. "Of course it will."

**(End of Flashback) **

Jaytalon stayed silent for several moment before speaking. "You were a slave? Where's Ruse's sister, Toffee? Nicky, Cas and Evie were homeless? Who even is Mist?"

Lijep cleared her throat. "Now, that is not my story to tell. If you want to know, you should ask them."

Nightpaw practically jumped out of her fur when she felt a paw tap her shoulder. She spun around, letting out a relieved sigh when she recognized the face of Evie.

"Have you seen Wile- wait," Evie stopped. "Are you spying?" Evie gave Nightpaw a sly smirk.

Nightpaw raised her paws defensively. "No! I'm not! I'm just…. gathering intel."

Evie scoffed, a teasing grin on her face. "You are totally a spy!"

"Shhh!" Nightpaw hushed, slapping a paw over Evie's mouth. "Okay, fine. I'm spying. But shut up or they'll hear you!"

Evie nodded, flicking her tail for Nightpaw to follow her. Nightpaw removed her paw from Evie's mouth, trailing after the dappled she cat.

"Have you seen Wile? Ruse has been looking everywhere for him, but he's nowhere to be found!" Evie exclaimed once they were out of earshot from Lijep and Jaytalon.

Nightpaw shook her head. "No, I didn't really even see him in the battle. Is Ruse sure… that Wile didn't die?"

Evie looked horrified at the suggestion of it. "No way! I've known Wile for half my life! He's just a helpless kit who can barely speak English!"

Nightpaw purred at the thought of Wile's cute accent. Sure, he could speak some English, but there were words he failed to know and replaced them with the Croatian words.

"Is it possible the Wrath Tribe kidnapped him?" Nightpaw asked, searching through the battle, trying to recall if she'd seen Wile.

"No, they mostly only kidnap she cats for forced mating," Evie said with a clear hatred towards their method of obtaining a mate.

"I can search for him from atop a tree," Nightpaw suggested. "It's what ThunderClan cats do after all."

"That would much appreciated!" Evie thanked her, sprinting off towards her brothers.

Nightpaw quickly scanned the trees around her, deciding on a gnarled willow tree a ways into the forest. She gripped the smooth trunk with her claws and hoisted herself up, spotting something light brownish nestled in a small nook in the tree branches up high. She figured it was a bird's nest.

Nightpaw steered clear of the bird's nest, standing on a low tree branch just directly below it. Nightpaw looked around the camp, trying to spot the familiar light brown tabby pelt of Wile.

A creaking sound faintly sounded from above Nightpaw, followed by a series of branches being snapped. Nightpaw looked up, letting out a scream as something fell onto her, knocking her out of the tree.

Nightpaw shrieked as the dead eyes of Wile bored into her, his deceased body lying cold on top of her. She flailed, panting in terror.

Reedpaw quickly raced to his sister's aid, picking up Wile off of Nightpaw. Reedpaw stared sorrowfully a the mangled body of his friend. There were chunks missing from his flank, neck and belly, as if a cat had used Wile as a meal.

Ruse let out a mournful wail, falling to the ground and shaking his son as if he was merely sleeping despite the obvious bite marks in his flesh that were clearly fatal. No one came to comfort Ruse, for he had no other relatives.

"NO!" Ruse sobbed, pressing his forehead to Wile's. "Not you, too! Not you and my sestra!"

"What's sestra?" Nightpaw whispered to Reedpaw.

"Sestra means sister," Reedpaw explained.

"Lukavstvo!" Ruse cried, spinning away in a flurry of distraught. "Karamela! Svi ste me ostavi na miru!"

Nightpaw looked at Reedpaw, her expression asking for a translation. Wile had taught Reedpaw some words in his native language.

"Well, in Croatian, Ruse and Wile share the same name, which is Lukavstvo. Karamela is Croatian for caramel or toffee, which I'm assuming is his sister's name," Reedpaw replied, a lifeless look in his blue-green eyes.

"And the other part he said?" Nightpaw inquired hesitantly, almost afraid to ask.

"He said: everyone has left me alone," Reedpaw choked out, lowering his head and shielding his eyes from Nightpaw. He was trying not to cry over his friend.

Lijep appeared from her den, gasping in horror as she saw her tribe gathered around the maimed body of Wile. She quickly looked around for Ruse, then saw his tail disappearing into his den. Lijep hurried after her friend.

"Ruse, what happened?" Lijep asked in a gentle voice, resting her tail on her back. He jumped around, his face wet with tears.

"Ne znam!" Ruse retorted back, digging his claws into the soil beneath his paws.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lijep meowed, her tone still calm.

"Noćpaw otišao da ga pronađe i on je pao sa stabla! Neki žao izgovor za mačke od srdžbe plemena jeli sine moj! Moj Lukavstvo!" Ruse shrieked at her, pressing his damp nose to her face.

"Prvo, Karamela je bio otet od strane srdžbe plemena, a sada su ubili mog sina u najgore načine!" Ruse hissed, crumpling down onto the floor, shaking as he sobbed.

"Ruse, you're speaking to quickly for me to understand you," Lijep meowed, slightly puzzled.

Ruse darted up, pushing Lijep back with a shove by the paw. His amber eyes glowed with anguish.

"I said that Nightpaw went looking for him and he fell from that tree! Some sorry excuse for a cat from the Wrath Tribe ate my son! My Lukavstvo!" Ruse snarled, crying and yelling at his friend at the same time.

"First, Toffee is kidnapped by the Wrath Tribe and now they murder my son is the worst way!" Ruse howled, lashing his tail back and forth in fury.

"We'll save your sister, Ruse. I promised you," Lijep assured him, but her words seem to bounce off his ears.

"You won't! You saved that half of a cat, Owl, but not my sister! Who knows what Dragon is doing to her! You've seen how he used to look at her, like a piece of catnip!" Ruse snarled, his eyes red and puffy now.

"You may be jako lijepa on the outside, but your heart is pokvariti!" Ruse jeered, cuffing her ear. Lijep hissed at him, losing her patience.

"I did not chose who to save! My heart is not corrupt! Our patrol did not even see Toffee in their camp! She could have escaped by now!" Lijep retorted, narrowing her sea-green eyes.

"Ja sam sve sama sada!" Ruse wailed, turning away from Lijep and huddling into a ball in the corner of his den and cried.

"You're not all alone, Ruse," Lijep purred, "we're like brother and sister, remember?"

Ruse rubbed his face with paw, sniffling as he looked up at the older she cat with his bloodshot amber eyes. He let out a loud wail, burying his face into her puffy, lush chest. And sobbed.

"Hush, it's okay," Lijep cooed, rubbing her tail along his spine comfortingly.

Jaytalon awkwardly made his way into the den, looking heartbroken as he saw Lijep and Ruse together. He fidgeted awkwardly. "Ahem," he mumbled, clearing his throat. "Do you need to get a den?" He asked slightly sourly, looking down.

Ruse quickly groomed his face, trying to look presentable. "We're not a couple, Jaytalon." Ruse meowed, his ears low.

Jaytalon raised an eyebrow. "You really act like it. Is your love for me just an act, Lijep?" He growled, almost like he was interrogating them.

Lijep frantically shook her head. "No! I love you! Believe me, Ruse and I aren't a couple. It's impossible."

"How?" Jaytalon's voice sounded desperate. "He's a tom and you're a she cat! It's not impossible."

"It is, trust me," Ruse insisted softly, his legs shaking nervously as if he was reluctant to say something.

"How do I know you're not lying? You hiding your relationship because you're a medicine cat?" Jaytalon pressed, his voice laced with fretfulness.

"He had a son! Having kits and being a healer is not against our rules here," Lijep assured him.

"Yeah, speaking of Wile, who was his mother?" Jaytalon huffed, his ears flat against his head. "Is it you, Lijep?"

"No! Wile is not my son. He was like my nephew!" Lijep insisted. Ruse was staring at his paws stiffly.

"How can I trust you?" Jaytalon cried, his blue eyes round and damp. "I've already lost a mate before. How do I know Ruse won't steal you from me?!"

"Because…" Ruse trailed off, his eyes wide and nervous.

"Because what?" Jaytalon pushed, his voice exasperated.

Ruse pressed his forehead to Jaytalon's, his eyes blazing but his heart pounded in apprehension.

"Because I'm gay!"

**A/N **

**Wow, that was action packed. Lemme assess things from in order. **

**Some of my original readers will be confused as to who Liontail is. Well, I edited the previous chapters and put him there since he was an idea I was going to edit in but I lost to documents. Don't hate me. **

**Pebbletail isn't a jerk, I swear! It was the heat of the moment, you know how it is. Please love the hurting fluffball. **

**When Heather/Hawkkit died, her spirit was snatched by the Dark Forest, given her power, and sent back within a matter of a minute. Her eyes are a symbol of being touched by death and sent back. **

**Lijep started the Tribe to combat Dragon with Toffee as her deputy and Ruse as her healer. Gradually, they gained followers because of the symbol Lijep was for the enslaved cats. If she could be free, then they could too. **

**Any questions, you can PM me! (If you review asking a question, you will have to wait until the next chapter) **

**AU story with Hollypool is available! Details will be told when you request it! In order to get it, you must have a title prepared. It is not first come serve. I will have to analyze your writing style if I don't know it. **

**Pronunciations: **

**Sestra: **just like it looks

**Lukavstvo: **Loo-kaf-sto-vo

**Karamela: **just like it looks

**Svi su me ostavi na miru: **Svee sue meh ostavi nah miru

**Ne znam: **Neigh znam

**Noćpaw otišao da ga pronađe i on je pao sa stabla! Neki žao izgovor za mačke od srdžbe plemena jeli sine moj! Moj Lukavstvo!: **Knock paw Oteashao da ga pronade-je e on yay pao sa stabla! Necki zao izgovor za matchkay odd searchbae plemena yelli sin-ay moy. Moy Lookafstovo!

**Prvo, Karamela je otet od strane srdžbe plemena, a sada su ubili mog sina u najgore načine: **Purrvo, Karamella yay otet odd stran-ay searchbe plemena, a sada sue ubili mok sin-ay na-gore-i na-chi-na

**Jako lijepa: **yako lee-eppa

**Pokvariti: **poke-va-ree-tea

**Ja sam sve sama sada: **Ya sam svay sama sada!


	57. Chapter 48: Nightmares

**A/N**

**LongLive234: No. Hawkpool and Jaytalon aren't ever getting back together. They now despise each other. Sorry to all the JayHawk shippers. Hawk and Jay were based off of Yin and Yang, with Hawk as Yin and Jay as Yang. They were too different, and clashed too greatly.**

**SuperBailey: It was, wasn't it? Ruse is a precious gayby.**

**Havenspirit of MoonClan: Yes, Liontail is a jerk, isn't he? Pebbletail and Hawkpool sort it out. All good couples fight at some point. Jaytalon just didn't want another love to go awry like with Hawkpool.**

**Guest: How do you mean? This story doesn't end for a while. If you mean after this arc, then perhaps *winks***

**IMPORTANT NEWS AT ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

"_Oh, fantastic," Hawkpool hissed to herself as she recognized the Dark Forest's damp and dark scenery. "So much for Hollowstar protecting me."_

"_Well, my puppet, time for lesson one," Liontail whispered in her ear from behind, Hawkpool jumping up in surprise. She spun around and glared at him._

"_Ah, don't give me that look," Liontail jeered, squishing her cheeks and lifting her chin up with an unsheathed paw. "Those are aren't your eyes after all."_

"_Well, they are mine now, aren't they? They're in my skull, my sockets!" Hawkpool retorted, lashing her tail and tearing away from his grip. "I know my body doesn't rest when I am here. Do you want your vessel to die from being overworked?" She taunted, a smirk on her face in hopes he would fall for it._

_Liontail scowled at her. "I can always steal one of your kits if you die."_

_Hawkpool shook her head frantically. "NO!" She hung her head shamefully. "What do you want me to do?"_

_Liontail cackled, looking superior. Hawkpool felt her guts twist. If he hadn't threatened her kits, she would've never gotten into this mess._

"_Follow me, puppet," Liontail beckoned, spinning around. Hawkpool trotted behind him steadily, her body burning with unwillingness and exhaustion._

"_These are your new clanmates," Liontail purred, a sickly grin on his face. Hawkpool looked in horror as she saw a pawful of cats from each clan sparring with each other. Claws out._

"_Halt!" Liontail commanded, the fighting ceased. They stood still, their heads raised like brainwashed soldiers._

"_This is your new clanmate. She is higher than all of you. You will do well to know that," Liontail growled._

"_How is Hawkpool of RiverClan special?" Dustfang of WindClan challenged, Liontail suddenly had Dustfang pinned to the mucky floor._

"_She is mine, that's why," Liontail sneered. "And she is your leader. Is that clear?" He dug his claws into Dustfang's neck. He choked, nodding feebly._

"_Yes!" The rest of the cats chorused. Hawkpool made a quick mental note of the cats that were present._

Streampaw from ThunderClan, though she's probably a warrior now. Dustfang, Pebblefrost and Foxpaw from WindClan, Darkflame and Lunarpaw from ShadowClan, and Mothleg from my clan, _Hawkpool quickly went over the names in her head, avoiding the gaze of her clanmate that stood on the far end of the line._

"_Aren't you going to say hello to your clanmates, Hawkpool?" Liontail chuckled. Hawkpool glared icicles at him, but she turned and dipped her head._

"_It's nice to see you all," Hawkpool choked the words out, staring at her paws._

"_Why is she even here, Liontail? Her life is fine! She's a mom with a mate!" Foxpaw snapped, his green eyes ablaze. Hawkpool felt her heart pang for Pinewhisker's son, but also a tinge of resentment._

"_I assure you, I am not as gleeful as you assume," Hawkpool growled, feeling weary on her numbing paws. "Don't forget you are my kin, Foxpaw. Your father was my brother and you are disgracing his good name." Hawkpool hissed, her warm breath on his whiskers._

_Foxpaw's dark green eyes narrowed with distaste at the mention of their shared blood. A low growl rumbled in his throat at Hawkpool. "Prove you're deserving of our superior. I only take orders from Liontail and the others." Foxpaw spat, baring his teeth at his aunt._

_Liontail rested his thick tortoiseshell tail over Hawkpool's shoulders. "Yes, puppet, prove yourself to them, and to me."_

_Hawkpool suppressed a snarl. "Who do I fight to earn my rightful title?" She demanded, her red eyes drifting across the Dark Forest trainees and back to Liontail._

"_Me," a voice scowled. Hawkpool whipped around, her eyes slitting as she saw Mothleg step forward. Liontail dipped his head in approval._

"_Here, Hawkdrool," Mothleg growled with a sneer, "we fight with our teeth and claws out."_

_Hawkpool tensed as Mothleg charged at her. She stood still, leaping suddenly in the air and dropping down on his shoulders and squashing him to the ground and ripping her claws down his back. Her hatred for him fueled her, and gave her no hesitation for making him bleed._

_Mothleg rolled over to squash her beneath his weight, but Hawkpool sprang away just in the nick of time. They circled each other, waiting for an opening on one of them._

_Mothleg suddenly jumped at her neck, grabbing her jaw and slamming her onto the ground. He battered his hind legs into her belly, drawing blood with his unsheathed claws._

_Hawkpool flipped on her other side, throwing Mothleg into a boulder. He yelled out as his back slammed into the stone. Hawkpool panted, feeling dizzy as her senses hazed. She shook herself, focusing on the battle best she could._

_Mothleg stood up slowly, groaning as he stretched the muscles in his back. He hissed throatily at Hawkpool, zigzagging forward at her with quicker speed than Hawkpool knew his stubby legs were capable of._

_Hawkpool darted to the side again, this time propelling herself into his side with a yowl. He let out a grunt, regaining his balance as they blindly claws at each other._

_Mothleg wriggled free from Hawkpool fury of vicious swipes, leaping up and then downwards onto her shoulders. She instinctively dropped to the ground, rolling over to pin him down by his back._

_Mothleg kicked his legs into her belly, Hawkpool flying off him and tumbling across the hard soil. She gasped for air, the breath knocked out of her. Her exhaustion was taking a firmer hold, now affecting her quick reflexes._

_Hawkpool let out a fierce hiss, her red eyes emitting an intimidating fierceness, as if all compassion had seen sapped from her. Liontail seemed satisfied and mildly surprised. Hawkpool sprang at Mothleg, sinking her teeth into his thick scruff and shaking him senseless and tossed him into the boulder again._

_Mothleg swiped his forepaws at her, aiming to pin her by the shoulders. Hawkpool ducked away from his attack, twisting away. She rolled on the ground, then bounced up onto all fours again. She felt blood trickle into her mouth. She glared at Mothleg, spitting the blood out and onto the ground._

_Mothleg reared up on his back legs, attempting to bring his weight down forcefully onto Hawkpool in order to pin her; however, Hawkpool met him in the air and overtook him. She grappled with him, succeeding as she flipped him under her._

_Mothleg tried to use his hind legs to perform a belly rake, but Hawkpool grinded her claws into all four of his limbs and retrained them down, leaving him defenseless. She leaned down to his throat, opening her maw and ready to tear out his throat. She could feel his heart pumping in fright and his legs shaking fearfully beneath her tight hold. His blue eyes were small in terror as he stared into her void look._

_And Hawkpool _liked _it. She liked the feeling of power and superiority over the cat that had constantly mocked her. Saliva gathered on her sharp teeth, ready to sink into his neck. Her heartbeat roared in ears, every fiber in her being craving the taste of his blood and his pleading screams for mercy._

"_Hawkpool!"_

_Liontail's voice drifted into her ears. She shot up her head, the blind anger from her heather red eyes disappearing. "Release him." Liontail ordered. Hawkpool looked down at Mothleg below her._

_Hawkpool hissed in Mothleg's face, striking her claws over his cheek. Blood oozed from the fresh cut. Hawkpool sheathed her claws, leaping off of her clanmate._

I almost killed Mothleg… _Hawkpool realized, staring at her blood soaked paws in horror. _What has Liontail turned me into? Is this my power? If so, I don't want it!

_She looked up at her new mentor with a confused look in her eyes. "What have you done?" Hawkpool panted, swaying on her paws._

"_No, my puppet," Liontail chuckled. He stroked her face with a paw gently. "It's what _you've _done is the question you should ask. This is the true you. This is what the Dark Forest resurrected you for. To be a mindless, merciless warrior with no sense of pain or hesitation."_

_Hawkpool staggered, struggling to maintain eye contact with Liontail. Black dots swarmed her vision. She could feeling her legs wobbling._

"_It seems the adrenaline of your power has been drained," Liontail gave a small humph. "Rest now."_

_Hawkpool closed eyes, sighing in relief as she felt sleep wrap over her like a warm, greenleaf breeze._

Hawkpool refused to open her eyes as she came to. She heard the soft snores of Briarfrost beside her. Hawkpool yawned, her eyes watering. She blinked her eyes open, yawning once more.

She scanned her surroundings, purring rumbly as she saw Leopardkit and Splashkit sleeping soundly in her belly fur. Hawkpool winced she tried to stretch. She felt stunned as she realized her soreness came from the same spots Mothleg had struck her in their fight. She imagined it would be awkward to face him in their day life rather than their training in their dreams.

She shrugged, figuring she could pass her injuries off as from the blizzard. Hawkpool's head shot up as she recognized the glow of Whitepaw's eyes from outside of the nursery.

"Oh, Whitepaw!" Hawkpool exclaimed. "Please, come in."

Whitepaw looked around hesitantly, then padded in, his eyes slitted and slowly sat down beside his mother.

"These are-" Hawkpool motioned to Leopardkit and Splashkit, but Whitepaw cut her off.

"I don't care," Whitepaw scowled. Hawkpool flinched, looking down at her son in confusion.

"What do you mean, Whitepaw? These are your siblings," Hawkpool laughed awkwardly, pushing them closer to Whitepaw. He scooted away from them.

"No," Whitepaw growled. "If you can't mother your first kits, how do you expect to raise these ones?"

Hawkpool looked shocked. Whitepaw scoffed. "You honestly haven't noticed? Hah! Reedpaw has low self esteem and believes everyone judges him because of his looks. Hazelpaw is depressed and an emotional wreck being too young of a mother and no support from you. Birchpaw is spiritless, broken shell because of how Dustsnow tortured him. He can barely walk!"

Hawkpool bristled in realization. Whitepaw was correct. "What about you, Whitepaw?"

Whitepaw let out a cackle. "You hate me!" He hissed, lashing his tail. "You hate me because of my blood! You never even talk to me anymore! Then you go and have kits with another tom as if your first litter doesn't even matter anymore! As if Jaytalon never mattered!"

Hawkpool flattened her ears, gazing up at her son with a heartbroken look. She opened her mouth to speak, but Whitepaw interrupted her once more.

"No!" Whitepaw screamed at her, unsheathing his claws into the mossy bedding beneath his paws. "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MOTHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

Hawkpool felt tears prick her eyes, her mouth twitching into a frown.

"You're always with that stupid Pebble_fail_ or babying one us so much you forget the other! Of course, I'm never the one you care to coddle!" Whitepaw hissed, his face contorting into a snarl.

"These two kits are just replacing the four of us! Reedpaw barely even knew these kits existed before he left! How is he going to feel when you've replaced us, what with his rock bottom self esteem?!" Whitepaw pointed out, tears blurring his intimidating amber eyes.

"I can't even remember the last time you talked to me! How pathetic is that? I used to think you were the best mother in the whole clans! I have my father's looks. Sometimes I wonder, what if I had his eyes? Would you hate me more if you had to look into Jaytalon's eyes every day?" Whitepaw's voice cracked, lifting his chin to try and stop his tears from falling. He failed, and the tears dripped down onto his paws. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be made!"

Hawkpool stood up, brushing away his tears before he jerked away from with a rumbly, high pitched growl, mixed with a whimper.

"H-H-Hazelpaw's daughter is dying and you are not comforting her. Birch-chpaw's retreated further into himself since Pebbletail started courting you and he was attacked by that ShadowClan filth!" Whitepaw threw his paws in the air, his fur on end and his body tense.

Whitepaw arched his back and hissed as Hawkpool stepped forward to hug him. "Don't touch me!" He snarled, his amber eyes looking feverish.

"I do love you, Whitepaw, no matter your blood," Hawkpool whispered, trying to reach out a paw to him, but Whitepaw slapped it away with a sob.

"Nooo," he moaned with a sob and congested voice. "You don't. You act all sad until someone can pick up the broken pieces that you should be cleaning up!" Whitepaw swayed on his paws, whirling away and charging out of camp. Hawkpool grunted in pain as she limped hurriedly after her kit.

Hawkpool followed Whitepaw's pawsteps in the shallow snow, lightly stroking his spine with her tail. Whitepaw shivered, his head buried in his paws and his tail tip flicking back and forth.

"Do you love me?" Whitepaw sobbed, lifting his head slightly.

Hawkpool licked his cheek. "You shouldn't ask a question you expect a negative answer to."

Whitepaw inhaled sharply, his face droopy. He let it out shakily, but halfway through, he broke down into loud wails. Hawkpool tried once more to comfort him, but Whitepaw meekly pushed her away again.

"Did you love dad?" Whitepaw choked, sniffling and wiping his face with a paw. Hawkpool sighed softly.

"Yes, I did, Whitepaw," Hawkpool mewed with a whisper. "But love can die. Jaytalon made a mistake. I couldn't forgive him, and he accepted that."

"But since I'm like him, doesn't that make you hate me too?" Whitepaw whimpered, burying his face back into the snow.

"Of course not, Whitepaw. I love you, no matter your blood relations," Hawkpool purred into his ear, grooming his cheek and head fur. "You feel warm. We should get back to camp."

Whitepaw grunted softly, but didn't budge. He'd fallen asleep.

Hawkpool pressed a paw to his forehead, feeling heat flowing from it. She gripped her teeth around his scruff, carrying him back to camp. Distress drummed throughout her being.

Whitepaw squirmed in her jaws. It reminded Hawkpool of when he was little. Guilt then struck her. He was right. She and Jaytalon spent so much time fighting during the journey, they were neglecting their kits.

Hawkpool marched through the medicine den. Morningfeather was checking up on the greencough inflicted cats. Weaselclaw, Badgerfoot, Greywillow, Jayheart, Marigoldfur, Palepaw, and Icepaw.

Birchpaw was snoring softly, a faint whistling noise sounding from whenever he exhaled. Hawkpool felt a twinge of sadness. Pinewhisker used to snore like that. Breezepaw's nest was beside his, her tail resting on his flank and her hind paw obscured by his belly fur.

"Morningfeather," Hawkpool whispered. The golden she cat looked up from tending to her mother. "Whitepaw has a chill. I don't him getting ill."

The medicine cat dipped her head. "You should get back to sleep. Dawn is on it's way." Morningfeather flicked her peach tipped tail towards the pinkish colors on the horizon.

"Before I go, will you tell me how my granddaughter is?" Hawkpool asked, feeling odd just saying the word 'granddaughter'. Morningfeather bowed her head sadly.

"I fear she won't make this night. Cloudkit has weakened every day and now the medicine isn't working," Morningfeather admitted. She brushed a paw over Cloudkit's ears. "She'll be happy with her brothers if she does pass."

"I-I'm sorry," Hawkpool choked out. "I haven't been very sympathetic."

"No, it's okay," Morningfeather mewed, yawning. "I understand. You should be apologizing to Hazelpaw. This has really shaken her. At least Eelscar can't launch a war for the kits if they are dead."

Hawkpool snarled at the mention of the ShadowClan cat. "I don't understand why we haven't attacked ShadowClan because of this. An apprentice pregnant should not have been Hazelpaw's path."

"We can't attack them, Hawkpool," Morningfeather sighed heavily. "They believe Hazelpaw came onto Eelscar, not vice versa. It would be useless bloodshed."

Hawkpool suppressed a growl rising in her throat. She sighed in exasperation. "You're right. But that doesn't change that this is unjust."

Hawkpool cast a crestfallen towards Cloudkit. She gasped and her face drained of color as two starry cats suddenly appeared at their grand-niece. Rainstorm and Pinewhisker. Rainstorm was not free of scars, but his shoulders were held higher than when he was alive. He was proud of them now.

"Hawkpool, what is it?" Morningfeather followed Hawkpool's gaze to Cloudkit, but the medicine cat saw nothing.

Rainstorm and Pinewhisker leaned down to Cloudkit, who had her yellowy eyes open and gazing up at them. They each held out a paw for her to grab. Cloudkit outstretched her paws, and her body fell limp, her spirit emerging from her now lifeless body and beside Hawkpool's brothers.

Rainstorm and Pinewhisker turned to Hawkpool, blank expressions on their faces. Pinewhisker glanced over at Birchpaw.

"He will survive this," Pinewhisker's voice echoed in her ears.

Rainstorm nodded. "He will." The former deputy meowed.

They both stalked up to their sister and stood on either side of her. They pressed and tilted their heads to hers, purring. Hawkpool blinked away tears. All three of them had tears forming in the corners of their eyes.

"We miss you," Pinewhisker whispered, licking away the tears on the left side of her face.

"And we love you," Rainstorm purred, licking the tears from the right side.

They two brothers tore away from their sister, leading Cloudkit's spirit away into the rising sun. Hawkpool cried out in protest, sprinting out of the den. She yelped as she put too much weight on the pulled muscle where Mothleg attacked her. She skidding face first in the snow, burying her face back into the ground as the three disappeared in the sky.

"Hawkpool, what did you see?" Morningfeather asked, helping Hawkpool up.

"My brothers," Hawkpool choked back her sobs. "They took Cloudkit's spirit away."

Morningfeather gasped, whipping around and back into the den. She sighed heavily, closing Cloudkit's glazed over eyes with a paw. "She's passed."

Hazelpaw stumbled into the den, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What's the commotion about?"

"Um, Cloudkit is with my brothers, Hazelpaw," Hawkpool meowed softly, reaching out a paw. Hazelpaw let out a whimpering gasp.

"My baby!" Hazelpaw cried, sobbing into her mother's chest fur. Hawkpool hushed her softly, murmuring comforting words.

"She's happier now," Morningfeather coaxed, guiding the young queen back to the apprentice den where she slept. Hazelpaw's mourning sobs could still be heard even as Snowfall woke to comfort her.

"You told me you saw your brothers?" Morningfeather asked once they were alone. Hawkpool dipped her head, her heart heavy.

"They said, that they miss me. And they love me."

**(POV Change: Snailpaw/Nightpaw)**

(Recap)

"Because I'm gay!" Ruse exclaimed, staring down at his paws. Jaytalon stumbled back a pawstep in surprise.

"O-oh," Jaytalon gulped. "I-I'm sorry, Ruse… I just.. I've lost a mate before and I was scared.. I owe you an apology."

Ruse shrugged, letting out a nervous, shaky breath. "N-no, is fine. My partner died. I understand."

"But, if Wile is your blood son, wouldn't your mate have to be female?" Jaytalon asked cautiously. "I-if you don't mind me asking."

"My mate was called Jasper. He was born a she cat," Ruse sighed. "We fell in love. He may have been born a she cat, but he was tom. Gender is what feels comfortable, not what you make kits with. Like, Snowdrift doesn't comply to a gender at all."

"So, Wile _is _your son, but his mother, was a father?" Jaytalon asked, trying to understand.

Ruse nodded. "Yes. Jasper was merely a tom with a she cat body. He died when Wile was three moons."

"How did he die?" Lijep questioned. Cleary Ruse had never really gone into the subject.

"Jasper died from the Wrath Tribe, because they believed our love was unnatural," Ruse snarled, his eyes burning with rage. Lijep draped her thick tail over his shoulders soothingly.

"Lijep! Lijep!" Commotion from outside drew the three cats' attention. Lijep padded quickly out of the den, greeting a tall white she cat with light grey and brown dapples, grey flecks scattered around her.

"Fizz, nice to see your patrol is back. What is your news?" Lijep asked the young she cat.

"Basil spotted a cat matching the clan cat criminal!" Fizz exclaimed, her topaz eyes round.

"And? Why didn't you capture her?" Lijep raised an eyebrow. Fizz looked awkwardly down at her paws.

"She was heading into Wrath territory, ma'am," Fizz gulped. Lijep gasped softly.

"Clan cats!" Lijep called out, leaping onto the mound like hill that she addressed her tribe. "Fizz's patrol has located your fugitive. Heading into Wrath Tribe land."

Gasps of shock and horror washed over the tribe. Lijep raised her paw for silence. "All clan she cats must stay here, for their own safety. Let the toms track her down."

Nightpaw and Evie stood up in protest. "We can handle ourselves!" Nightpaw yowled. Evie narrowed her eyes at Lijep.

"We won't let that scum take us as prisoners! Let us go!" Evie hissed, standing beside Nightpaw.

Lijep sighed, rubbing her temples. "Very well. I shall assign _willing _she cats to the patrol to find this, Dustsnow."

"All willing clan cats, shall track down this criminal," Lijep ordered. "Followed by, Wing, Fizz, Seagull, Cheyanne, Sinbad, Rio, Nicky, Cas, Evie, Scylla, Abyss, Teddy, Misha, Balthazar, Lafayette, Astro, Selva, Blimp, Barry, Keef, Sobek, Owl, Kaleo, Timber, Fox, Swirl and Basil."

Forestclaw of ShadowClan turned to Olivestep. "I want you to stay here, safe. Please, Olivestep?"

Olivestep stubbornly shook her head. "She's my sister. She broke the code and hurt Shadefang. She won't escape my wrath." Forestclaw sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, but, just stay behind me at all times," Forestclaw pleaded. She gave in. "You are pregnant after all."

Olivestep rolled her eyes. "Only a half moon! I've still got time before I have to move into a nursery."

"I won't ask either of you to stay behind," Emberfang of WindClan meowed to Lionpaw and Sedgelight. "Because I know you can take care of yourselves, but I don't want you getting hurt. There's no shame in staying safe."

Lionpaw puffed out her chest. "I'm going with you two!" Sedgelight wrapped her tail in Emberfang's.

"And I'm sticking with you," the silver and white tabby meowed confidently. Emberfang smiled warmly.

"With my exceptional senses, I will defend you," Emberfang purred.

"I don't want you going with us and getting killed, Nightpaw!" Jaytalon begged. Nightpaw shook her head stubbornly.

"I want to prove myself! Plus, Evie will protect me! We protect each other," Nightpaw huffed, determination glowing in her good eye.

Jaytalon sighed heavily, embracing his daughter. "Fine, but you don't leave my sight. I love you, you're my only child."

"Okay, dad," Nightpaw sighed with a smile. Evie looked on with jealousy and sadness. Cas and Nicky's faces matched hers.

"The search and capture patrol heads out at dawn tomorrow morning!" Lijep announced. "Get some sleep now." She leapt off the hill, walking back to her den. Jaytalon followed her inside.

Reedpaw padded up to his sister, Snailpaw by his side. "You should rest, Nightpaw. You had a pretty traumatic experience."

"What about you?" Nightpaw blurted. "Wile was your friend!"

Reedpaw gazed dully at his sister. "He's… in better place. There's too much war here, he's happier. You're still walking on this world, so rest."

Nightpaw let out a light sigh, padding off to the den where the elders slept. She found Suede's snoring and Noir's thick fur similar to Pepperpaw's snoring and Scarletpaw's warm fur, which comforted her.

"Oh, hello, Nightpaw!" Mary exclaimed, shaking out her dark brown fur and making room for the apprentice to sleep. "We were wondering if you'd be joining us tonight."

"Of course, I am, Mary! You three are so sweet to me!" Nightpaw exclaimed, purring as she found a comfortable spot in the soft, mossy nest Mary had made her.

"Having a young cat around makes me feel young again," Suede rasped with a chuckle. Nightpaw giggled as Noir rolled his eyes to the scrawny black and white tom.

Noir had lost his sense of smell from a sinus infection, and was only probably a little older than Jaytalon. A young elder.

"Are you calling me old, Suede?" Noir asked, raising an eyebrow. Mary looked amused at the situation.

"Of course, not, Noir. Nightpaw is just a kit. Kits are spry. You are not," Suede snickered. Noir scoffed in indignance.

"Now, now!" Nightpaw waved her paws in the air. "Let's not argue. I'm sure we're all very tired after a long, cold day."

"Speaking of cold, I've waiting for Ruse to bring me those herbs for my aching joints," Mary grumbled, fidgeting in her nest. Nightpaw patted the she cat's shoulder.

"I'll be sure to ask him tomorrow, yes?" Nightpaw meowed, yawning. Mary purred thankfully.

"Thank you, young one. Sweet dreams," Mary mewed as Nightpaw draped her tail over her nose daintily.

Nightpaw grumbled as she fidgeted in her nest for the dozenth time. Mary, Suede and Noir had already fallen asleep about an hour ago. Every time Nightpaw closed her eyes, she saw Wile's body falling on top of her, with his eye hanging from its socket and his neck torn and chewed apart.

She gasped, startled by her nightmare. She stood up from her nest, carefully stepping around the three elders and sprinting noiselessly out of camp.

Nightpaw gulped nervously, feeling claustrophobic with the looming, dark trees surrounding her. Her legs wobbled as she walked. Nightpaw pricked her ears as she heard a twig snap. She yowled, jumping in the air and spinning around.

She looked down at her paws, noticing the broken pieces of the twig. She felt her face flush with embarrassment. Nightpaw sighed to herself, groaning. _I'm being foolish. There's no monster or anything in these woods. Get it together, Nightpaw!_

Nightpaw forced her legs firm, stiffly continuing her walk to calm her nerves. Nightpaw gasped lightly as small pile of leaves rained down on her head from in the branches of an oak tree above her.

Nightpaw turned her head up, screaming in surprise as a cat came flying down from the tree and straight into her. They rolled on the ground in a tussle, blindly scratching at each other.

Nightpaw bucked her attacker off, squinting her eyes to try and make out the cat in the darkness. She felt her breath leave her in awe and her heart stop as she saw her attacker.

The cat was a she cat, with perfect, snowy white fur and irresistible, mismatched blue and green eyes. Nightpaw choked on air, remembering how to breathe. The she cat seemed to have the same reaction, her mismatched eyes wide and sparkling with attraction.

"Who-who are you?" The she cat whispered, a soft smile creeping on her lips. Nightpaw was breath taken, her thoughts merging and surging together.

"Hi, Nightpaw! I'm new cat!" Nightpaw blurted awkwardly. Her face went blank in realization of her mistake.

"I'm Owl!" She breathed, the faintest traces of a grin in the corners of her mouth, snickering at Nightpaw's response.

Nightpaw smiled back, laughing at her silly mistake. Her face was still warm.

"Oh, wait! Nightpaw! You must be one of the clan cats!" Owl exclaimed in realization. Nightpaw nodded. Owl smirked pridefully.

"I'm on the search and capture mission! I have exceptional eyesight!" Owl bragged, puffing out her chest. Nightpaw lowered her head and slumped to the ground.

"I'm half blind, but I've got sharp hearing, I guess," Nightpaw sighed Owl perked her ears.

She sat next to Nightpaw, casually wrapping her tail around Nightpaw's flank. "I'm half deaf." Owl muttered bluntly, pointing a paw to the ear that went with her single blue eye. "In this ear."

"I guess together we make a complete cat, eh?" Nightpaw teased, trying to lighten the mood. Owl sniggered, a blush dusting her cheeks. Nightpaw's face flushed as well. Owl's laugh was like the song of StarClan.

"How come you're the night guard? I don't think your parents would approve of it. I know my dad would never let me do something like this," Nightpaw meowed. Owl's ears flattened.

"My mom left my dad and I when I was three moons old," Owl choked on her words. "My dad doesn't care what I do. He thinks I'm weaker than other cats." Owl's words were spiteful.

"My mom left when I was three as well," Nightpaw mentioned, trying to make a connection. "And my dad thinks I can't do anything either."

Owl turned to look at Nightpaw. She cracked a sad smile. Nightpaw stuck her tongue playfully and squishing her cheeks together with her paws. Owl laughed, giving Nightpaw a playful shove.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Owl asked, tilting her head to the side. Nightpaw looked away in humiliation.

"Nightmares. I was having nightmares," Nightpaw gulped awkwardly. She shuffled her paws timidly. "Wile's dead body fell on me earlier today…"

Owl put a paw up to her mouth in astonishment. "Oh! I'm sorry! Do… do you want company?"

"I shouldn't take you away from duty," Nightpaw sighed. Owl shrugged.

"I can have Jersey take over for me," Owl huffed, walking beside Nightpaw.

"Who's Jersey?" Nightpaw echoed, trying to search her memory of the tribe cats she knew. She suddenly recalled him as a whitish tom with mucked fur.

"He's my dad," Owl said with a distasteful growl.

Nightpaw chuckled at her reaction. Their tails danced around each other, neither of them knowing in the dark.

Owl quickly led Nightpaw to the den designated for the younger cats. She pranced in, showing Nightpaw her nest. "Since you don't have a nest, we can share!"

Nightpaw's face went red. Her legs went numb and the blood pounded in her ears. She panted, collapsing in shock. Owl gasped. "Are you okay, Nightpaw?!"

Nightpaw rubbed her head. "Y-yes. I'm sorry. It's just, when two cats share a nest, it normally means they are involved romantically as mates."

Owl laughed. "I know."

**A/N**

**YAY LOOK! A new chapter! I have some news for y'all so listen up to my words!**

**I recently got spacers, eight to be exact. It hurt soooo effing much, i managed to pull seven of them out, but one got too stuck. My mom rescheduled them to be put back on the 1st of August.**

**I wish I had never agreed to braces, which I get on the 9th, a day before my precious birthday. My birthday has always sucked; I haven't had a good one since I was six. Now I'm gonna be in immense pain. Also, the gotta pull two teeth since my bottom jaw is too small to fit my top jaw.**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION HERE: I put a poll up on my profile, so got vote on it! It's vvvvvv important.**

**Don't forget to review. 4+ reviews guarantee a new chapter soon. No reviews or not enough mean no chapter. If you read the story, review. Also, no short, meaningless reviews. I need nice, speculation and idea filled reviews.**

**What do you think will happen next? Who do you ship? Who's your favorite character? Who do you want to see more of? How do you think the Dark Forest will regain power? Who do you think the new Three are?**


	58. Author Note: ASK BLOG

**A/N **

**First off, let me apologize. School has been really tough this year (ugh, high school) and so Stolen has gone on hiatus, along with Lost. But luckily for you, I have something that might cheer you up! **

**Ever dreamed of asking unrelated questions to the characters of this story? Well, now you can! On instagram, ask_stolen_lost you can ask the characters of both Stolen and Lost any questions from favorite food to sexuality to kiss marry kill! **

**The account is just up and running, with this current week being asking Stolen characters. Every week it'll rotate, with next Saturday being asking Lost characters and then back to Stolen. **

**Now, there are no guarantees that your question will be answered, but it'll be more likely if it interests me and my admin, SuperBailey, or on instagram, angel_rose_dork then we might answer it! **

**HERE is the most crucial point. You cannot ask a question on any other post, other than one of the cover of the story. Any other questions asked elsewhere will be deleted, no matter how intriguing we find it. **

**So come give us a follow and ask away! We answer questions throughout the entire week until Friday, which is a break before the switch! **


End file.
